The Gallant Gamer Gal
by xBUBBA1995x
Summary: After my suicide, I got to be reincarnated with the power of 'The Gamer'. I didn't really want 'The Gamer' or to be reincarnated, but I couldn't say no, so I'm just going to try and live a happy life this time around. I hope. - Canceled, please don't leave write reviews.
1. Konokagakure

**Chapter One**

Konohagakure

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrist again, and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone," I sang as I sat on the roof of my apartment, "My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Circumstance; a fact or condition connected with or relevant to an event or action. It's often associated with the word convenient; fitting in well with a person's needs, activities, and plans. Through circumstance, I wasn't happy with my life. Through convenience, I had no loyal friends or family, and I could only think of a hand full of students that even liked me. Below, dozens of people just walked about their day. No one noticed the drunk teacher above them. Two empty bottles of beer lay somewhere broken behind me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The song continued, and I sang as loud as I could to it. Did the people care? No, none of them knew me or knew I was up here. As the first chorus ended, I broke from the singing and laughed. I wasn't wearing a suit, but I sure looked nice. What little mascara I wore ran down my face, my uniform was unbuttoned, I had pizza stains on my left breast, my right eye had been blackened, and my pants had more dirt on them than all of California. If I was about to meet god, sure as hell wasn't going to pretty myself up. The old bastard made today something messed up for sure.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone," I sang again, joining back into the song, "my legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I really was going to shoot myself. That, or jump. I hadn't picked yet, but my gun was still holstered in its holster. It was a Browning Hi-Powered. It may not have looked as nice as Maria, Benny's little beauty from New Vegas, but I kept it in working order. It's seen three generations of use and now will go down with me. In fact, the reason I loved the little pea shooter was thanks to the Fallout game. The second chorus came, but I ignored it and reached down into the box beside me. If I really was going to kill myself, I wouldn't do it on an empty stomach, and I only had one more piece of pizza left to finish off. Besides, the thing cost me thirty bucks, I sure as hell wasn't going to throw it away.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I bit into the mass of meat and cheese, I laughed to myself again. Bay34th ST Pizzeria always tasted good, even if I liked my pizza with enough sauce to kill a small dog. Double pepperoni, mushrooms, double sausage, triple the cheese, stuffed crust, extra sauce, and more garlic that was necessary. It was amazing, and in the hot summer sun, it didn't get cold. Even after being up here for nearly an hour. More than once I had to wave off pigeons.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My legs are dangling off the edge, the bottom of the bottle is my only friend, I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!" I stood up as I finished the last slice. It wasn't easy devouring it just so that I could sing the last of the song, but I had, and I was proud of it. "My legs are dangling off the edge, a stomach full of pills didn't work again, I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!" I stood up and looked over my city one last time, as the song began to end, and the voice of a little girl sang in my ear. "I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky. Like a bird so high. Oh, I might just try," I could feel myself starting to cry as I sang with her, "I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky. Like a bird so high. Oh, I might just try, oh, I might just try."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I decided to jump.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hello and welcome to the Afterlife Reincarnation Center," a voice said. I looked around and saw nothing. I was standing in a void, but when I looked down at myself, I was illuminated as clear as day. "We understand that your life was disappointing and unfulfilling, and we care for the mental states of those that have killed themselves. Please enjoy this complimentary blanket. We understand the void can be cold, and while you're reincarnated life is loading, we don't want you to catch a cold!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀A black blanket plopped over my head and startled me. The void wasn't cold, but I pulled it against me tightly. "Is… is this the afterlife?" I asked the void. Somehow it heard me because my question was no louder than a whisper.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh," I choked, and I felt a tear start to run down my face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A minute or an hour, I couldn't tell, passed before the voice announced, "Thank you for waiting. We have selected the Elemental Nations to be your reincarnation destination! Please enjoy character creation. If you have any questions or have a suggestion as to what we can add to or change from our selections, please do so."

⠀⠀⠀⠀As the voice finished, a screen appeared in front of me. It had a blue backdrop that failed near the bottom, a white screen with black text, and on the right was a scrollbar. It only had one question, but before I read over it, I had to ask, "Are… is this… What's going on?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You are being reincarnated."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-why?" I cried.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You have, like many others, been selected to be reincarnated into one of the infinite multiverses that span reality. Due to your life being unfulfilling, and due to your lack of faith, you're not going to the afterlife, and will be given a second life."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But... why?" I asked again. "I didn't... I didn't want this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We understand, but life has the right to happiness. You were not happy, and thus, were given a second chance."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why? I didn't... No, I..." I then snapped, and in a tear-filled rage, demanded, "I killed myself because I didn't want to live anymore! So why? Why give me this‽ I don't want it! Why‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Incorrect," the voice corrected me, making me grit my teeth. "You killed yourself not because you didn't want to live. You killed yourself because of stress, not wishing to deal with your current life, and losing your job over being assaulted by your superior, and blamed as the attacker. If given the chance for a better life, you would have taken it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He wasn't wrong, but I screamed and shook. "No, no, no! I just want it to end! I don't want—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax," the voice requested in a calm voice, and something, magic probably, forced my nerves to calm.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I wasn't angry anymore. I wanted to be, but I wasn't. Again, the feeling of time slipped from me, and when I found my voice, I asked in a sarcastic tone, "Really? The elemental nations?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes. We have reviewed your life, and have calculated that you'll have an eighty-seven percent chance of enjoyment with a life found in the elemental nations. Technology, they are only ten to twenty years behind your own word, in the set timeline of Uzumaki Naruto. However, depending on your choices during character creation, we may alter where in the timeline you arrive, with the latest being when Naruto turns eights."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't really want to go there."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We understand, however, we have selected this destination for you. How you enter this world, who you are when arrive, and your own decisions are fully up to you. Regardless, however, we have calculated that you will have an—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, you've said that already," I interrupted the voice, only to scowl. "This sounds like one of those fanfictions I read growing up," I winced. "Don't tell me my life will be like them?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Because we are providing you with 'The Gamer' abilities, yes. The statistics show that most people who grew up playing video games wish life was one as well. It makes planning out your life easier, as well as makes you an overall better person. In addition, we have recently learned that speaking to those to be reincarnated is better than just giving them a screen and hoping for the best," the voice sounded like it was smiling, but at the same time, I raised an eyebrow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Since I wasn't allowed to be sad, or angry, sarcasm seemed to be the middle ground I found myself in. "Are you a boy or a girl, because I can't tell at all?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes," it answered, and I snorted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So out of everything, you guys picked Naruto? Why not another anime I grew up with?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You grew up watching seven different shows growing up: Cowboy Bebop, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Digimon, Pokémon, Dragonball Z, and Naruto. We have selected Naruto because it's been with you the longest. Our other option was Pokémon, with a seventy-two percent chance of enjoyment." It explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd rather deal with Pokémon than the Shinobi of the Naruto world," I argued.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The chance of death is the same for both locations," the voice laughed. "The Pokémon world is not as safe as you think, and often times, people forget about Poké-dex entries. Please, enjoy character creation, and go through things with a detailed eye. There is no rush."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I sighed, "Will it really be like those fanfictions? With the gamer pop-ups, and the dungeons?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Every aspect of 'The Gamer' is, in no small part, under your control. Just say 'options', when you're in the world, and you'll be given the options screen. There, you can do everything from alter the dungeon rules, customize the heads up display, change how pop-up notifications work, play the tutorial, and more," I nodded at the explanation, and looked to the screen.

* * *

'Please select the starting nation!'

 _Note: You can go back at any time and rethink your answer._

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I grunted at the question, and without bothering to go through the options, I clicked on Konohagakure. It was near the top, with the other major hidden villages. There was no point in picking another option, and then the screen flicked to the next, and a long list of clan options popped up. Hyūga, Uchiha, and Senju were among the many options. Even Danzo's clan was listed, but I didn't really want to be related to him.

* * *

'Please select your Heritage!'

⠀ **⠀Aburame Clan** : Access to the Aburame clan jutsu, '+2' to Intelligence and Wisdom per level, and you gain the 'Bug Lover' perk.

⠀⠀ **Akimichi Clan** : Access to the Akimichi clan jutsu, '+2' to Vigor and Strength per level, and you gain the 'Big Belly' perk.

⠀⠀ **Civilian Born** : '+3' additional stat points per level.

⠀⠀ **Hatake Clan** : '+2' to Dexterity, '+1' to Intelligence and Wisdom, and gain the 'White Fang' perk.

⠀⠀ **Hyūga Clan** : Begin with the Byakugan, access to the Hyūga clan jutsu, '+2' to Dexterity and Wisdom per level, but gain the 'Slave' perk.

⠀ **⠀Inuzuka Clan** : Access to the Inuzuka clan jutsu, '+2' to Strength and Dexterity per level, and you gain the 'Man's Best Friend' perk.

⠀⠀ **Nara Clan** : Access to the Nara clan jutsu, '+4' to Intelligence per level, '+1' to Wisdom per level, but gain the 'Lazy' perk.

⠀ **⠀Orphan** : You gain '+3' to Vigor per level, '+1' to any stat of your choice, and gain the 'Independent' perk, but have no family.

⠀⠀ **Sarutobi Clan** : Access to the Sarutobi clan jutsu, '+2' to Vigor and Wisdom per level, and gain the 'Royal Blood' perk.

⠀ **⠀Senju Clan** : Access to Wood Style, '+2' to Chakra, '+1' to Vigor and Strength per level, and gain the 'Royal Blood' perk.

⠀⠀ **Shimura Clan** : Access to ROOT utilities and jutsu, '+2' to Strength and Dexterity, and gain the 'ROOT Training' perk.

⠀⠀ **Uchiha Clan** : Acces to Sharingan, access to Uchiha clan jutsu, '+2' Dexterity per level, '+1' Vigor and chakra per level, and gain the 'Survivor' perk.

⠀⠀ **Uzumaki Clan** : Access to the Uzumaki only Fūin, You gain '+2' to Vigor and Chakra per level, and gain the 'Fūin Expert' perk.

⠀⠀ **Yamanaka Clan** : Access to Yamanaka clan jutsus, '+2' to Intelligence and Wisdom per level, and gain the 'Mind's Eye' perk.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's missing a few things," I addressed, looking through the list. "You don't have a basic shinobi option. Like if you're parents were two civilian borns who became shinobi. They're not apart of a clan, but they're still a ninja. Kind of like Sakura."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're suggestion has been noted, and will be calculated into the options. Please wait," the voice sang.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're also missing options to be children from other people. Like the Sannin, or Kakashi. Guy even. I don't doubt that Jiraiya had a kid or two just from going out and having fun a whore house. One slip-up and you have a baby," I added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're suggestion has been noted, and will be calculated into the options. Please wait," the voice sang again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If you're going to add that, you might want to just make it Sannin option, that leads to another option to pick between the three Sannin. I'm sure someone in the world would love to be—um, crap, what's his name?" I then snapped my fingers as it came to me. "Mitsuki, I think that's his name. The clone child of Orochimaru, in the Boruto show."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're suggestion has been noted, and will be calculated into the options. Please wait," the voice said for the third time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As it all loaded, I pressed the back button and read the option for Konohagakure. Reading it aloud, I whispered to myself, "Konohagakure, or 'Village Hidden in the Leaves' or 'Hidden Leaf Village', is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader known as…" I trailed off, realizing that this was presented just like the Wiki.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I rolled my eyes and began to scroll through the information. There was nothing of note that I didn't already know, but being born in Konoha would give me advantages on tracking while in forests, along with an increase to my vigor per level. Having so many plants and animals in one place, and in such a high degree would increase my immune system, and make me less likely to have allergies. It was nice, but the bonus wasn't why I picked the option.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Character creation has been updated! Thank you for your suggestion, Ashly. That was all a wonderful idea," the voice praised.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're welcome," I said, almost automatically. The new options read as such…

* * *

⠀⠀ **Standard Shinobi (Name Pending)** : You gain, '+1' to Vigor, Strength, Dexterity, and Wisdom per level, and you gain the 'Second Generation' perk.

⠀⠀ **Sannin Born (Name Pending)** : You are a child of one of the Sannin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **\- Child of Jiraiya** : Assess to the Toad summoning contract, '+2' to Vigor, '+1' to Strength and Wisdom per level, and gain the 'Pervert in Training' perk.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **\- Child of Orochimaru** : Access to the Sneak summoning contract, '+2' to Intelligence, '+1' to Vigor and Chakra per level, and gain the 'Clone' perk.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **\- Child of Tsunade** : Access to the Slug summoning contract, '+2' to Wisdom, '+1' to Dexterity and Intelligence per level, and gain the 'Medic' perk.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀The new options were alright, but I had to shake my head at Orochimaru's option. 'Clone' was a bit too on the nose, but Jiraiya's option was welcoming. The Nara gained more stats than the other classes, but it was clear the 'Lazy' perk counted as a negative. Being an orphan and civilian born was off the table, and the new 'Standard Shinobi' perk was a bit of a well-rounded pick, but less so than the others. It was good, but all of the additional perks could go any which way. What I did know was the Uzumaki and Uchiha options were quite powerful, and having access to wood style through the Senju clan would be amazing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're missing the Guy and Kakashi suggestions," I pointed out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Those options require much research to look into, and cannot be implemented quickly."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Makes—sense," I agreed. "Um, given my past life, what do you think I should take?" I asked the voice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Its response was quick, "Child of Jiraiya."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I narrowed my eyes, "You calling me a pervert?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I sulked, and asked, "Am I really that perverted?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're computer has exactly twelve-thousand-eight-hundred-twenty-two megabytes of porn saved on it," the voice asserted. "You also follow over two-hundred adult artists over dozens of websites. Though you died at twenty-two, you have seen more adult content than Jiraiya has seen through his whole life."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn. I—guess you know better than me," I stated, pressing the 'Child of Jiraiya' option.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A second screen then popped up, and this one was filled with perks. I read through them slowly, taking in all of the possibilities. There was over one-hundred of them, but the first to spot my eye made me laughed. "Really? I can keep my gun? Why is that an option? Don't guns not exist in Naruto?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Contrary to popular belief, guns have existed in Naruto since chapter nineteen, 'A Symbol of Courage'. When Tazuna and Sakura enter the shop, but before Sakura kicks the thief in the face, a rifle can be spotted behind the counter, next to the shopkeeper," the voice explained. "Also, we allow this option for those who wish to be, and I quote, a 'Gun Slinging Badass Ninja God,' end quote."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I take it one of the other, um, reincarnations—was a bit over the top?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀ I laughed, and after mulling over everything, I picked my options, while stating, "If guns are already a thing, I don't think I'll be taking this option."

* * *

'Are you sure these are the three you want?'

[Yes] ⠀⠀ [No]

 **⠀⠀Evasive Action** : Through hard training, and a bit of luck, you know how to duck, weave, and force your way through a war zone. You gain '+1' to Strength, Dexterity, and Luck per level.

 **⠀⠀Healthy Livin'** : While others would die, you hang on for dear life. You gain an additional '+5' Vigor per level.

 **⠀⠀Sensor** : You are a sensory ninja, and are able to detect the presence of those with chakra.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I guess we go into character creation now, don't we?" I asked the voice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes. Please enjoy our state of the art, 3D rendering of what you look like while you create your new look." A short little girl appeared in front of me. She had Jiraiya's black eyes and white hair but wasn't wearing anything. "Age range has been restricted from your choices, however. You will be nine years old when you enter the Elemental Nations."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's alright. What era will I be spawned in?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That is a surprise, however, we have calculated a ninety-nine percent chance you will enjoy it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're sounding more and more like, um, what's here name?" I trailed off again, and again, I snapped. "Fi! From legend of Zelda. You're sounding more like her by the passing minute."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"At least I'm useful," the voice countered, and I could hear a twang of irritation.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You really are," I agreed. "I would hate to have to deal with this by myself…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm glad you find me so helpful."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Is God really real?" I suddenly asked. "And the afterlife? You said it earlier, so it is real? All of it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There are many gods, but the one you grew up being told about does exist."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guess—Mom was right about being a devoted Catholic then. If you won't be let in heaven, you'll at least be forgiven and given a second chance."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Negative. Being a Catholic is not the reason you're being reincarnated. In addition, your track record puts you more of an Atheist than a follower of God. All souls, good or evil, have a large chance of being reincarnated, while others go to heaven. There is no, as you're faith calls it, hell."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So—there's no punishment for someone being evil?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No. Only penance."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I rolled my eyes, and didn't bother asking what that was, only to look at the little girl I was to become. "After I, um, wake up as her, will I be able to speak to you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No. The next time we speak will be when you die."⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do you have any ideas for names? I'll need a new one for when I wake up. I don't think Ashly will do."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How about Hikigaeru?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I really don't want my name to be Toad."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It would be fitting, and it does sound cute," the voice sounded like it was nodding, "and it's good to see you still remember your Japanese."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I guess you're right," I drawled. "Hey, how do you add tattoos? I want to give myself those line things Jiraiya had when he was a kid, or is that something to do with his blood?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They are under physical cosmetics, right under the face options." The voice pointed out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, I forgot to do eye color," I scrolled up to the option and clicked it, "what color are Jiraiya's eyes?" I then slapped my forehead, "Right, black eyes." I hummed, "No, wait, what color is—Tsunade's eyes?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A light creamy brown, though, I'm curious as to why you ask."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I can mess with people and tell them I'm the daughter of both. I just gotta make sure I somewhat look like her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀After a long moment of silently fiddling with the jaw sizes, the voice spoke up, "If you are able to provide ten additions to character creation, I have been given the authority to make you the daughter of both Tsunade and Jiraiya. Giving you both of the features associated with the options. However, even if you would be the daughter of a Senju, you will not be given the perk."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Only ten? That'll be easy, I alrighty thought of another one earlier," I laughed. "There's a random button here on the right," I pointed, "why not add a bunch of presets based off of people's options, instead of giving them a close templet to work with? Like, you have a lot of people being reincarnated, right? You said I wasn't the only person, and others have made suggestions? Why not use what they've made as additional templates, too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That is two suggestions, eight to go. You are very creative."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, I know," I then stepped past the screen, and pointed at the little girl, "why not make the new me here more interactive with character creation. Like in the newer Fallout games. You know, like, have them look about with a thumbstick or something, and options to make her spin about so I can make sure things are right. It's so I don't have to get up and walk around her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your lazy suggestion has been noted and will be used for other users. Four of ten."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Eventually, I came up with twelve ideas. Two, I was told, were already in the game, while the remaining ten would be implemented for other reincarnated souls. Then character creation came to an end, and before I said my goodbye to the voice I asked for their name. "I am Zazriel," it said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you for the help, Zazriel. You're—odd for an angel."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're welcome. Enjoy your life as the daughter of two Sannin."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, one more thing," I then spoke up, my eyes going wide, "please don't make my boobs any bigger than they were in my first life. They're already annoying as is, I don't think I'll be able to live if you're any bigger!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀A laugh filled the void, only for the voice to agree, "Very well. Enjoy your new life, Hikigaeru." A force made me close my eyes, and a screen appeared before me.

* * *

"Here are your stats, perks, and a summary of your life."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Hikigaeru's Stats**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 5, no title, Civilian

 **Hit Points** : 1500

 _⠀⠀Hitp Points Regen p/s: 6.5 hp p/s_

 **Chakra** : 425

⠀⠀Chakra Regen p/s: .5 p/s

 **Vigor** : 50

 **Chakra** : 15

 **Strength** : 20

 **Dexterity** : 20

 **Intelligence** : 35

 **Wisdom** : 45

 **Luck** : 15

 **Perks**

 **⠀⠀Child of Jiraiya** : Assess to the Toad summoning contract, '+2' to Vigor, '+1' to Strength and Wisdom per level, and gain the 'Pervert in Training' perk.

 **⠀⠀Child of Tsunade** : Access to the Slug summoning contract, '+2' to Wisdom, '+1' to Dexterity and Intelligence per level, and gain the 'Medic' perk.

 **⠀⠀Evasive Action** : Through hard training, and a bit of luck, you know how to duck, weave, and push your way through a war zone. You gain '+1' to Strength, Dexterity, and Luck per level.

 **⠀⠀Gamer's Mind** : Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, allows for a permanent peaceful state of mind, immunity to psychological status effects, and allows you to experience the world as if it is game.

 **⠀⠀Healthy Livin'** : While others would die, you hang on for dear life. You gain an additional '+5' Vigor per level.

 **⠀⠀Hearty** : Because you have 50 Vigor, your passive percentage regeneration for your Vigor is doubled.

 **⠀⠀Konoha Born** : '+1' Vigor per level, easier time tracking through forests.

 **⠀⠀Medic** : You gain a bonus to learning healing skills, and healing others, equal to '25%'.

 **⠀⠀Pervert in Training** : You're a pervert and know the Transparent Escape Technique. How you use it is up to you.

 **⠀⠀Reincarnation** : Because of your past life, you gain '+2' to Intelligence and Wisdom per level, along with a bonus to both equal to that of your past life. Along with it, you gain the following: a '+50%' bonus to teaching others, and the memories of your past life, including how to read and write, firing a gun, and any motor skills you had.

 **⠀⠀Sensor** : You are a sensory ninja, and are able to detect the presence of those with chakra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ _"You are the drunken child of two of the Sannin: Jiraiya and Tsunade. The latter didn't tell the former about you, and you've spent the last five months heading towards Konoha to become a ninja. You left your mother a note saying goodbye, but evaded her by taking a scenic route. You're now nine, and Konoha is no more than five kilometers away. Though your journey is ending, you're glad it's over and glad your mother, who spent most of her nights drunk, is far, far away. Shizune really was more of a motherly figure towards you than she was anyways."_

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I opened my eyes, Konoha's eastern gate loomed in the distance. The note was on the nose about my feelings for Tsunade. She only became a good character after Naruto had talked sense into her, and nearly died so that she could live. Before that, she was self-centered, and with each step I took, my new memories of this life filled my mind. It wasn't enjoyable. Mama wasn't nice, always threw away her money gambling, and drank more than I liked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Options." I said as I walked, and a screen appeared before me. Even though it was dark, the road was clear, and I could see quite well thanks to the new moon. I didn't bother looking up from it as I read everything over. The rules were as I expected. Everything was customizable, and as the voice said, I had full control.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Clicking on the 'help' icon, I read over some of the stuff about the stats. Wisdom was chakra control and how clear and strong your mind was, while intelligence was how well you memorized things, how well you could recall information, and general experience gain. Though the 'clear thinking' section of Wisdom was a bit wasted thanks to my 'Gamer's Mind'. Strength was how hard you hit, how much you could carry, how much you could endure a hit without moving, and surprisingly, damage threshold. With a strength of only eighteen, my damage threshold was a solid zero, but I couldn't really give you an idea as to how strong I was. At the moment, it was just a number. I had nothing to compare it too.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Vigor was hit points, regeneration, resistance to everything, even flinching, and was overall general health. Chakra was chakra. It was how much I had and how quickly it regenerated, while Dexterity was how well I control my body. It also affected ranged weapons, reaction time, and balance. Luck was all about critical hit chance, lottery chances, trip chances, and so on. It was luck. There wasn't much to it. But those were just the stats, and there were so many more options that hooked me into things.

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was a page for notes, a playlist for music, a tip section from others that were reincarnated, and, best of all, a way to edit the hud and all the pop-ups. I instantly changed the blue backdrop to the same red that Jiraiya, and I, wore. I also changed how pop-ups worked. Instead, they would be small icons that showed up whenever I learned something new. Tiny, and out of the way. When I clicked it, it would open and give detail. There was even an inventory, but I'd wait before I'd use it, even if I was carrying a backpack. Lastly, there was also a clock, an alarm clock, and a compass.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then the gates of Konoha were no more than a stone's throw away, and I closed the menu and took a quick glance at the clock. It was twelve past five, and I knew the night watch already knew I was approaching. The security of Konoha was nothing to mock, and then it happened. I felt chakra for the first time. It was welcoming, but off. To me, it felt like I was sensing foods, colors, and emotions. Light and dark, but warm. It was wonderful, and a part of me was worrying that my 'Gamer's Mind' ability would stop me from enjoying life. The thought was silly and was dashed off in an instant.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I took a deep breath and took it all in, I had to smile. Before I had felt stressed, angry, sad, and a bit sassy. Now I was just content, and as several people approached me, I let my shoulders relax. The chakra felt right, and one of them leaped down from the wall, while two others walked up to me through the gate. The first blue-clad man to reach me had a very large nose, a small shit stain for a mustache, and a short beard. His build was endomorphic, and his thy was thicker than I was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When he spoke, it was in a soft voice, but there was still a hint of suspicion, "Mind telling us why you're here, little girl?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He was to the point, and I was a kid now, so I would enjoy life, "Hello, Shinobi-sama," I spoke, and my voice was upbeat and cute, "I'm here to become a Konoha shinobi."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really now?" He smiled at me and crouched down. "And why would that be?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Because my Papa was one, and I want to be one too, but he doesn't know I'm his daughter. He slept around, and my Mama was a whore." I tried to sound as cute as possible, but my words just made the man wince.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really now? Do you know your Papa's name?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Before I could answer a second and third Konoha shinobi landed near him. The third said, "So Saō, what do we have here?" The way he spoke was informal, and I doubted he was older than thirteen, or even fourteen. He wore his headband like a bandana, and under it, his hair was tied back and tucked into his vest. His eyes were very small and black, and his chakra, now that I was so close to him, felt sour.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't mind him, now, who's your Papa?" The second Chūnin asked me, waving off the third. His hair was brown, and his body was light. I couldn't make out the color of his eyes, but his chakra was much warmer than the other two and reminded me of butter.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My name is Hikigaeru, and my Papa is Jiraiya." The three men looked at each other, only to examine me closely. I could feel their eyes looking over every inch of me, and if it wasn't for my 'Gamer's Mind', I'm sure I would have squirmed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A second passed before the second shinobi formed a hand seal, "Release!" He said, making sure I wasn't a Genjutsu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was no change, and the third shinobi then muttered, "She does have his white hair, Shimon-sempai. I don't think it's a trick. What should we do?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll see if it's a trick, Yatogo," Saō stated. "Shimon, go inform the Hokage that he has a visitor. He'll be in his office in thirty minutes, but I don't think he'll want to wait for something like this." At his order, the ninja vanished, and I felt his chakra fade away. The large man then looked towards Yatogo. "You stay here and stand guard. I'll escort her to the Hokage's office. If he orders a blood test, then we'll know if she's telling the truth. However," he looked down to me, "I'm going to have to ask you to hand over everything you have on you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright," I hummed as I pulled off my backpack, "here you go!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you, and," as he took my backpack he pointed to the pouch on my hip I had yet to notice, "that too."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Let me explain something that I didn't realise in the dark of night. The world looked the same as it did in my previous life. The Hokage had arrived in his office before I did, and I loved what I saw. Sarutobi Hiruzen was an older man, with more wrinkles on his face then I could count. His hair was graying, and on the left side of his face were two liver spots. His chakra felt potent and strong, and reminded me of cinnamon. Even with him suppressing it, it was so much stronger than mine, or even those hiding in the walls. His smile was also warm and welcoming, and his teeth were somehow perfect.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You certainly look like you're his daughter," he hummed, "and knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if you were." His expression somehow kept looking happier and happier, the longer he looked at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hawk, fetch a medical-nin from the hospital and have them prepare for a blood test. We'll have this sorted out if she's Jiraiya's daughter." He then ordered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There's no need for a medical test," I smirked, "Mama might not have told me who my Papa was, but I figured it out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"About that, Saō said your mother was a—prostitute. Can you tell me what town she comes from? Where did you use to live?" Hiruzen asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, no, Mama isn't a prostitute," I corrected him, and my smile fell away, "I just call her a whore because she's a horrible person that does nothing but drink and piss her money away. She deserves no respect, and didn't really do a good job raising me. I left her because I taught myself more than she's ever taught me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really now?" Hiruzen said, and part of me felt saddened that I wasn't lying. The memories were disappointing, but even then, I knew they could have been so worse. "Do you know your mother's name?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep, but you can't tell her I'm here. She'll try to drag me away, and that's sure as hell not happening. I'm here to be a ninja, and there's no one can stop me, but you gotta promise, alright? Please Hokage-jiji?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He lifted a brow at my words, but stated, "Very well, I won't tell anyone about your mother."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"S-rank secret?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, I'm sure it's not that bad."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Considering who my Papa and Mama are, everything about me should be an S-rank secret considering the number of enemies they have. So yeah, it's that bad." I muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀His smile returned, and with a light chuckle he agreed, "Very well, I promise I won't say anything. I'll consider it an S-rank secret."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My Mama's Tsunade." The old man choked on his own spit.


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

**Chapter Two**

Uzumaki Naruto

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sarutobi Hiruzen, after a much-heated debate, agreed not to tell my mother I was here. The argument was a calm one, and we never raised our voices, but the tension was there. Over and over I had to tell him why I didn't want her to know. Some of it was a biased opinion of her from my last life, but most of my arguments came from my new memories. The longer the conversation went on, the more memories I could draw upon, and the harder it was for him to deny that I was mature enough to not only understand my own situation but take steps to correct it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Before Mama became the Hokage, she was nothing more than an annoying drunk who had a strong case of PTSD. After she had become Hokage, she became one of the more enjoyable characters. Much more than some; Konohamaru and his friends, Ten Ten, and Temari, to name a few. There was even an interaction between the grandson of Hiruzen and my Mama that always stuck with me. The little brat had locked himself in a room, unable to accept that the hat had passed onto another. He had feared that his Grandfather's memory would fade away if Tsunade got her hands on his things.

⠀⠀⠀⠀All of his traps, all of his inventions, all of his weapons, and the barrier of junk he erected to stop her couldn't, and when she was within reaching distance of him, she just took a book behind him and left. She didn't say anything. She just took it and went about her day. Her actions at that moment made me laugh, and even though some would say it was filler, not all filler was bad. I knew there was a good person under that hence she used to make herself young, but all she was now was a washed up hag, who had yet to prove herself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀To Hiruzen, I had said, "I've lived alone for months trying to get here, and I'm fine. No one knew who I was, or suspected anything from me. I know how to live on my own, and I'm going to be a ninja. If she was here, she would drag me off again to be a second Shizune. Nothing more than an assistant, and not a daughter."

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was the truth, and ever since I played the third Fallout game, the truth always came with a harsh reality, and the words of Three Dog always won-out, "You're listening to Galaxy News Radio, bringing you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen, bless his soul, then demanded we at least tell Jiraiya, saying, "He has the right to know." By now he had pulled out his pipe, and I knew the smell of weed well enough from my students to know he was using it to relax, "Why Tsunade kept this a secret from him, I'll never know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He had said it while looking over the blood test, and I fully agreed. My words made the old man smile, "I'm becoming a ninja because of Papa. He is a war hero, and even if mama fought a war too, he's the one that stayed. He's the one that pushed forward. He's the one to hold his virtue, his freedom, his loyalty, and his people above what he wanted. He's a writer, a hero, the teacher of the Yondaime Hokage, and I want him to know I'm his daughter, so I can make him proud."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The rest of our conversation was short. A question here, a question there, but in the end, we agreed that I would be a surprise. For myself, I just wanted to scare him, yelling surprise, only to give him a hug, but for the Sandame Hokage, he didn't want to send a message out in case it got intercepted. Now, given how early it was, and how I had yet to eat anything, I sat in a restaurant across from a Tokubesu Jōnin who was ordered to watch me, and to pay for anything I asked for. It was none other than Ebisu, only a few years younger than he was when he was first introduced.

⠀⠀⠀⠀While he ate grilled fish, I ate fruit, while he had rice, I had toast with marmalade, and while he drank coffee, I drank water. All the while I had had my face in a book. I wasn't reading it, but I was using it as an excuse to go over the menus. While I had seen much on my walk to the village, there was so much more to go over, and the pages of text just kept going, and the voice didn't really express just how much creative freedom you had over everything.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Observe," I muttered, looking at Ebisu with a mouth full of peaches.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Did you say something, young Hikigaeru?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I finished chewing and swallowed, before speaking up, "No Ebisu-san. I'm just sounding some of the words out that I don't know how to read. I got it now though, so that's good."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The man accepted my lie as if it was candy, and gave me a faithful grin, "If you need me to pronounce something for you, just ask."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded and looked up towards the information floating over his head. He was level thirty-six, his hit points came out to a total of two-thousand-seven-hundred, his chakra was two-thousand-one-hundred-sixty, he was loyal to Konoha, and he was a Tokubesu Jōnin. The last two I already knew, but I was a bit surprised at how low his hit points were compared to his level, but I was a teacher, and I had the formula for how hit points worked right in front of me. The formula was, '(Lv. * 50) + (vitality * 25).' Logic dictates that since he's also from Konoha, he gets that wonderful '+1' to Vigor that I had. Inputting his level into the formula, and assuming his Vigor was equal to his level, gave me a grand total of … two-thousand-seven-hundred. He was over six times my level but was no tougher than two of me. By the time I grew ten levels, just off of my current stats, I would have more hit points than him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I held in a laugh and rolled my eyes at myself. I was going to be a hard girl to put down when I leveled up. My bonus was '+8' per level, but I didn't know if I'd broken the game yet. Sure, I was going to be tough, but when has that ever stopped someone from dying? Raid bosses were a thing, and a skilled enough team could kill anyone. Even then, there were those in Naruto who broke all logic with their strength. It would make sense why some were stronger than others, and I knew, even if I was tough, I was nowhere as strong or as fast as the perverted Tokubesu Jōnin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ebisu-san, can you show me were the hospital is, the ninja academy, and where some parks are I can play in, so I know in the future?" I then asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course," he agreed, taking a sip of his coffee, "there's a park just down the road, and the academy isn't too far from it."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀The park was a park. It had swings, a jungle gym, slides, and sand. There was nothing special about it, and with today being a Wednesday, anyone who would use it was at school, but the ninja academy was something else. It reminded me more of college than preschool and elementary. It was also small, with only eight classrooms for roughly two-hundred students. Again, I had to stop myself from grinning as I heard yelling. I recognized Iruka's voice and with a loud yelp from one of the classrooms, a boy in orange stumbled out and had to stand by the door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Neither of them noticed us, and Iruka scolded Naruto with more anger that was necessary, "You're going to stand out here until the end of class, and if you run off, I won't buy you ramen for a month!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽ But Iruka-sensei—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No buts, Naruto! I've shown your multiplication twelve times already, and you still don't have it, and you don't need to call other students names because you can't get it right!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But Iruka-sensei, I wasn't the one that started it!" Naruto tried to argue, but the door was closed, and his arms sulked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I felt Ebisu's hand on my shoulder, followed by a slight tug. "Come Hikigaeru-chan, it's best we don't worry about this. I'm sure the school's principle will wish to speak with you since you'll be attending this school soon."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In a moment." I waved off his hand and approached Naruto. His chakra felt welcoming, to the point of bliss. It reminded me of a sweet snack that was a bit salty. Kind of like caramel crown popcorn, or salted honey roasted almonds. Under my breath, I said in a whisper so quiet I doubted voice could even hear, "Observe."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto was level three, and his hit points were a solid five-twenty-five. Not quite a third of my own, but his chakra made up for it; three-thousand-seven-hundred-eighty. I would bet money his chakra stat gain per level was even higher than my current Vigor score, if not the same. That, or he gained a bonus that gave him quite a bit more chakra than normal, and I knew it wasn't his Uzumaki blood. I saw what that perk did while creating my new , I knew being a Jinchūriki had something to do with it, but still, I had nothing to work on. These numbers were just that. Numbers, and of course Naruto would have quite a bit of chakra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hello," I said to the real Naruto. He looked like a cosplayer that was on point, only his hair wasn't idiotically held in place with gell. Somehow it stayed in place, all messy, and chaotic.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you want?" He grumbled with his arms crossed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I heard your teacher yelling at you, and when you see another person from Konoha in trouble, you're supposed to help them. It's our 'Will of Fire' after all." I explained, and I stood beside him and held out my hands. "I'm going to show you a super amazing ninja math trick to learn how to multiply nine."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really‽" Naruto hollered in my ear, and while he was loud, he wasn't as loud as a gun being fired, and I've spent many days shooting a gun without ear protection.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ok, so, hold out your hands like I am, and do what I do," I ordered and Naruto followed, "now on your left hand, lower your pinky." When I lowered mine, he lowered his. "Now how many fingers are you holding up?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nine."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I lifted my left pinky and lowered my left ring finger. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nine." He answered. "How does this help?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now watch," I tilted my hands towards Naruto, and flexed my pinky. "One finger to the left of the lowered finger, and eight fingers to the right of the lowered finger. The one goes first, then the eight goes. When a one is next to an eight, what's it called?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Eighteen?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep, and nine times two is eighteen. We'll do three next, so we're going to lower our third finger, which is our middle finger on my left hand. Now, how many fingers are we holding up to the left of our lowered finger?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Two."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And the right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seven."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So two next to a seven makes a…?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Twenty-seven."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep, and that means nine times three is twenty-seven. Do you get what I'm saying?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I think so."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Let's see about that," I held up my hand again and lowered my right thumb. "What numbered finger did I lower? Remember, if my left pinky is one, and my right pinky is ten, then what does that make my right thumb?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Six."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Which means this is nine times six. How many fingers are to the left and right of it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Five and four, and that makes," Naruto closed his eyes, counting in his head, "fifty-four?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep! You got it! Now come on, let's put those ninja math skills to the test. What is nine times four?" I asked, giving him a grin. He looked down at my hands, but I lowered them, and it made me laugh. "You have hands two you know. Come on, try it, like I showed you. Hold up your hands, and lower the fourth finger from the left."

⠀⠀⠀⠀A moment passed as he held out his fingers, and I could hear him mutter quietly, "That's three on the left, and six on the right so," he paused, looking up, "thirty-six?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep. Now let's do the trickiest one yet. What is nine times ten?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto fiddled with his fingers, only to mutter, "wait, there are no fingers on the right."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep, and what's that in numbers." I held out a hand, and curled my fingers into my thumb, making a zero.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A zero!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So if you have zero fingers to the right, and nine to the left, that gives you what?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ninty!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now let's flip it, what is nine times one?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nine."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Congratulations, you mastered multiplying nine. Just remember the numbers and fingers trick, and you'll never forget the nines. The other numbers are harder though, and there are only a few tricks to learn for the smaller ones, but you did it, Naruto-kun." I congratulated him, and then I got a small pop-up on the corner of the screen. It was nothing more than a small, square icon with a black star and red backdrop. It was the same as the hud, and I ignored it for now.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you so much, um. I'm sorry, I don't know your name." He trailed off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's Hikigaeru."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well Hikigaeru-chan, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" He then held out a hand, only for the door to be thrown open.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto, be quiet!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn it, stop yelling!" I snapped at Iruka, raising my voice only loud enough to get his attention. "You're disturbing the other classes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What the?" Iruka looked to me, only to step out of the class and ask, "And just who are you? I don't recognize you. Are you a new student."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My apologies, Iruka, but Hikigaeru-chan here was bothering your student. We were just on our way to introduce ourselves to the principle so that he knows he'll have a new student soon, and the boy distracted her." Ebisu said, stepping into the conversation. Up until now, he had stayed quiet, and if he had tried to speak, he didn't assert himself enough to get my attention.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto, I told you to stay—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Iruka tried to turn on the boy, but I stepped in between them, "How about you stay quiet?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Excuse me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, no, no. I'm talking here." I waved my hand at him. "I just showed Naruto-kun how to multiply nine, and he got it instantly, and got too excited over it. If anyone's to blame it's me," I then added with a roll of my eyes, "or the other students for starting the problem in the first place. How the hell is he suppose to learn if he's standing out here all day? And why is a teacher buying ramen for one of his students?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You taught Naruto how to multiply by nine?" Iruka scoffed, not believing me, and a bit annoyed at how I talked down to him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, it's really cool!" Naruto cheered. "Come Iruka, ask me to multiply nine by something! Come on! Ask me, ask me!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nine times eight."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto held out his hands and fiddled with his fingers. "Seventy-two!" He sang.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nine times five."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Forty-five!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nine times six, and you can't use your hands." Iruka then asked, and I let out a huff.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"B-but…" Naruto stuttered, only for me to plant a hand on his shoulder.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just imagine the fingers in your head. It's the sixth finger from the right." I encouraged him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He closed his eyes, and again, muttered to himself. Nearly a minute passed before he blurted out, "Fifty-four!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Correct." Iruka nodded, and that annoying glare he had was now replaced with a grin. "Wow, you got them all Naruto."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes!" Naruto sang. "Thank you so much Hikigaeru-chan!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're welcome, Naruto. I'll ask to see if I can be put in your class," I held out a pinky, "and if you ever need help getting something again, I'll try and show you small tricks for it, alright?" He just nodded with a toothy beam that stretched from ear to ear and held out his pinky. Then I got another pop-up, and I was grateful I edited the settings. Having annoying alerts every twelve seconds would get so dull.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru, was it? Do you know when you'll be a student here?" Iruka asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A few days, I hope. I'm going to become a ninja, like my Papa." I responded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Who's your Papa?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You'll learn when I become a student. I want it to be a surprise!" I shook my head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's complicated, Iruka. Now, if you excuse us, Hikigaeru-chan and I really should be off." Ebisu pressed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, we really should. I want to know where the hospital is after this, and all that." I then asked, "Will you still be out here waiting, Naruto?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes," Iruka answered for him, "I'm sorry, but he's still in trouble for earlier."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, come on, Iruka, please?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, Naruto, you don't call other students names. Especially not those kinds of names." The Chūnin shook his head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What'd he say?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sorry, but I won't repeat it. Now if you excuse me, I have a class to teach." Iruka turned and stepped back into the classroom, closing the door behind him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In that case, I can learn about the hospital later. After I'm done talking to the principle, we'll come hang out, alright?" I piped up, looking at Naruto.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really?" He asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep! Don't know what we'll do though." I grunted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Come now, Hikigaeru-chan, it's time to go." Ebisu squeezed my shoulder this time, and I just knew what was going to come next.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright. See you later, Naruto-kun." I waved as I walked off with the Tokubesu Jōnin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Bye!" He waved back, but the moment we were out of sight, and out of earshot, Ebisu pulled me to the side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You must listen to me, Hikigaeru-chan. You must stay away from that boy, do you understand? He's very rude and is a troublemaker. He pranks people horribly, and is not a nice person." He tried to warn me, but I had expected this. This type of conversation always comes up in fanfiction. Inserted OC number twelve through fifty-trillion goes up to Naruto and is warned by everyone to stay away. Some people tell them to fuck off. Others argue that he wasn't that bad.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My words came with a sarcastic smirk, but to Ebisu, it was nothing more than a sly grin, "Wonderful, now I have a partner in crime!" I cheered. "You better watch what you say Ebisu, or you'll have glitter on your clothes for months." I laughed, wagging my finger at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It matters not if you prank me, but you mustn't associate yourself with him," he continued to press, now crouching down to my level, "you are the daughter of Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin, and you mustn't be around such trash."

⠀⠀⠀⠀That bothered me, but I held my smile, "Are you sure?" He nodded, but before he could speak, I raised a hand to his mouth, "Then you're going to stop talking, and after I speak with the principle, not you, but me, we'll be going to the Hokage's office so that I can get a different guard." I leaned forward, and I let my smile fall away, along with my cute voice, "I don't like being told to do something without logical reason, and just because someone pranks others, doesn't mean they're bad, and if you're alright with me pranking you, and not him, then it's not the pranks that are the problem. Other he did something, or something around him is the problem, and until you give me a straight answer, I'll pick who my friends are."

⠀⠀⠀⠀With that, I turned about and continued walking, leaving the man behind me befuddled, and soon after, I spoke with the principle. He enjoyed my company and was thrilled to have the daughter of Jiraiya come to his school. The only caveat was that I requested to be placed in Iruka's class, and unless spoken to, Ebisu kept to himself. After that, I bowed to Naruto, apologizing to him over and over, before, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but the Hokage-jiji really needs to see me. I promise I'll be right back, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again I held out a pinky, and he took it. "It's alright." He said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"On the upside, I know I'll be in your class!" I added, and he cheered.


	3. Dangos and Ramen

**Chapter Three**

Dangos and Ramen

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"One who knows nothing can understand nothing," I said to Hiruzen, quoting Ansem from Kingdom Hearts, "I know there's something going on with Naruto-kun, and if you're Shinobi are going to tell me to stay away from him without telling me why then I don't want them to watch over me." I crossed my arms and looked stern. Years of teaching helped me perfect the annoyed glare, even if I died young, but he just sat there, smiling.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded. "Very well," he then looked up to Ebesu, who looked both annoyed and disappointed, "please fetch a map for Hikigaeru. I'm sure she'll want to know her way around the village since she won't have an escort."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Lord Hokage." The man bowed, only to run off, leaving the two of us alone, other than the Anbu hiding in the walls.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As the door closed, I then asked, "Why do people hate Naruto-kun so much? I talked with him for five minutes and got him to understand math well enough for him to open up to me," I then pointed back towards the door, "but Ebesu rushed me off, even though we were in no rush, and was alright with the idea of me glitter bombing his dresser, but not with me pulling the same prank with Naruto. So what's wrong?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto is an orphan, and often times gets on people's nerves, to the point where they all but hate him." He admitted. "Some of it is unjust, but you don't need to worry about them. You can be his friend if you wish, without worry." Hiruzen's answer was a deflection and a lie. If I was Naruto's friend, I would be outed, and while I already knew everything, I just accepted it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But I didn't, and in a low grumble, I said, "Sounds—like a bunch of crap. It's not like he killed someone, or hid the existence of a child from their father, or slaughtered his clan, or, oh I don't know, betrayed the village." I had brought up one hand and listed off each excuse with a finger. "You know, pranking people doesn't really seem that bad in comparison to some of the things most shinobi have to deal with." I nodded at my own statement, only to bite my lower lip.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen's eyes had widened slightly, and he took a long draw of his pipe, only to give me the Sasuke grunt, "Hm."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guess I'll leave you to your work once I get my map," I added, "have you figured out where I'll be staying?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen blew a large puff of smoke onto his desk, before beginning, "While you don't want your mother to know you're here, and you've had yet to use your family name, you're still apart of the Senju clan. One of the properties they own is a small home near the Hyūga clan compound. We are refurbishing it for you. It will have two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a full kitchen, and a backyard for you to train in. We are also working out an allowance for you to use for food."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What about utilities?" I asked. "You know, like gas, electricity, and water, and will the allowance include enough for school supplies and any training equipment I may need?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen hummed, "You've given this some thought." He reached down and pulled out his pipe. "Yes, the utilities will be paid for in full by the funds your father has in the village," he then lifted up a few papers that were on his far left, "I've worked it all out, and it shouldn't be a problem, and your allowance is more than enough for everything you'll need."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can you mark the address on my map when Ebesu gets back, Hokage-jiji?" He nodded and gave me a key. "When will it be ready?

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In a few hours," he informed me, "we're installing a new washer and dryer. The old ones broke down years ago, but since no one was using the compound, we didn't bother updating them. It'll also come with a bed, a dresser, a desk, a lamp, and a few items to cook with. However, everything else must be purchased yourself."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's," I paused, only to bow to him, "more than enough. Thank you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're welcome." Hiruzen chatted back to me, and after I left his office, I realized something important. I was Senju. I was related to Hashirama.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀The walk back to the academy was short but simple. Head northwest from the Hokage's office, go past the barbeque restaurant that smells like a disappointment waiting to happen, and it'll be on your left. If you've hit the park, you've gone too far, and for me, it was unmistakable. I've seen it enough times in flashbacks of Naruto being depressed to know what it looks like, and the swing, I had noticed before I had left, had even been recently replaced. But now that I was alone, and was looking through the map, I was left to my thoughts, but also my senses.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Every home I passed, I felt those inside mull about. The strength between shinobi and civilians was staggering, and more than once, I 'observed' both alike. Civilians were half as strong as Naruto, sometimes less so, and their chakra was no more than a hundred, but that was a high average. The lowest I saw was a man with twelve chakra. He was old and fat and looked like a mob boss, but he was nothing more than a drunk that demanded a refill. Only to be kicked out by a few shinobi, who didn't like him ruining their barbeque brunch.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Overall, civilians and their chakra felt dull, unrefined, and bland, but the chakra of shinobi was something else. One of the three that kicked the man out felt like salty, buttery popcorn, while the other two felt like sprite and mountain dew. Yes, the sodas, and I think it had something to do with them being Hyūga. One of them was even Kō, the protector of Hinata. If was so odd that their power, and strength kept reminding me of food, but as I turned about, and kept walking, the voice of a beast clad in green struck me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was Might Guy. He stood with one foot on the bench in front of him, a nice smile on his face, and a thumb pointed at his chest, "Your secret is safe with me!" He said, and the woman in front of him just clapped her hand to her head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guy, sit down before someone sees you and suspects something," Kurenai grumbled, and the green beast sat down with speeds I couldn't keep track of.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry." He apologized, and I couldn't help but walk over to them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Guy's chakra felt like a strong curry, only sweet, like cranberries. Kurenai's chakra felt closer to a strong drink, like sake, but I couldn't get a feel for it. It was warm but sweet, then sour, only to go back to sweet. The moment I muttered 'observe', my mouth dropped, and in a loud voice, I gasped, "Wow."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The two Jōnin looked over to me and smiled. Assuming that I was galking at them, Guy gave me a wink, "Kurenai-chan, it looks like we have a youthful fan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He wasn't wrong, but I was looking towards their numbers, and not them directly. Guy's hit-points were well over one-hundred-thousand, nearing two-hundred-thousand, while Kurenai's was sixty-thousand, exactly. Unless the modifier for hit points changed as you grew older, or something else was in play, I could only imagine what their Vigor stats would be. As it was, Guy's level was seventy-nine, while Kurenai was sixty-one. Basic math told me that even if I was their level, with what I had now, I was nothing more than a piece of wet paper.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She kind of looks familiar." Kurenai pointed out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Guy, pausing for a moment, narrowed his eyes at me. He pressed himself against the table, leaning on top of it, only to grumble, "She does. Where have I seen you before?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll give you three guesses." I grinned, lifting three fingers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"White hair? Other than Kakashi, who do I know that has white hair?" Kurenai silently pondered to herself, ignoring the frantics of Guy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I looked to the red-eye mistress, and with an encouraging point towards the ceiling, I stated, "You're on the right track, Kurenai-san, but older. You're a Genjutsu master, so I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Guy then asked, "Young youth, what is your name?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru."

⠀⠀⠀⠀That was it. Their brains processed my name like a slow meat grinder, and I could tell you exactly the moment they realized who I was. Their eyes widened, but Kurenai was the first to speak, "Your father wouldn't happen to be Jiraiya, would it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What gave it away?" I asked, doing my best to pose like the old toad did when he introduced himself to Naruto, only for my posture to sag at the end, "but Papa doesn't know I exist yet. I'm kind of just walking around the village, trying to get to know everything before I have to start school in a few days." A disappointing scowl hit me, and my new memories stung the back of my head. It was my choice to be like this. I picked to be their child, so why did it hurt so much? Was I destined to be depressed in my second life too?

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How does he not know he has a daughter?" Guy asked, and I knew he saw the stutter in my posture and heard the wistful sorrow in my voice. I was never good at hiding my emotions.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I admitted with a sad nod, "Mama never told him and hid me away. I had to run away just to get to the village. It was fun seeing the Land of Fire, but I wish it didn't take months to get here."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You ran away? By yourself?" Kurenai asked, and I gave her a slight nod.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're very brave, for someone so young," Guy said, in a stern tone I didn't expect, "we're expecting friends in a few minutes. Why don't you join us? My treat?" His hand plopped down onto my shoulder, and he gave me his iconic 'nice guy' smile. There were even rays of light behind him that spun about, and his teeth sparkled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd love to join the famous Taijutsu master Might Guy, and Genjutsu mistress Yūhi Kurenai, so long as you leave genjutsu to the professionals." I laughed, but it was nothing more than a deep, somber chuckle. "So, what are we eating? And who's coming to join you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Dangos," Kurenai noted as I took a seat, "and just a few of our friends: Kakashi, Asuma, and Hayate."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had spent hours with the Jōnin, just listening to them talk. I even got to point out that Kakashi was reading my Papa's books, only for Kurenai to scowl at me, telling me I shouldn't know such things. It felt right being scolded by her. Having someone, and an adult at that, be there to scold me, was good, but when I had returned to Naruto, he was asleep, leaning against the wall next to his classroom door. I had to shake him awake, but to stop Naruto from yelping in surprise, I clapped my hand over his mouth.

Beside him, I had dropped my backpack, and in my right hand, I held up a small box of dangos for him to eat. "I'm sorry," I said to him, "the Hokage distracted me longer than I thought. I got you this for you since I made you wait so long." He thanked me, but with the way he ate, I knew Iruka had made him stand there through lunch, and I doubted he even had breakfast.

⠀⠀⠀⠀For the rest of the afternoon, we just spoke. It wasn't hard keeping track of everything he was saying. First, he ranted about his dreams of being Hokage, while I told him that my dream was just to be a strong shinobi and that I'll learn what else I want to do when I get older. I didn't really get to pick coming to the elemental nations, after all, but Naruto was so simple-minded, happy, and carefree, that it felt wrong knowing what I did. He wasn't an anime character anymore. He was real, and the way his chakra felt was welcoming.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then we talked about pranks, and I told him what I wanted to do to Ebesu. I didn't tell him why, just that he annoyed me, and I wanted revenge. Eventually, the longer our conversation went on, the more I was able to make out all of the little changes in his chakra. It kept growing happier, but the moment I mentioned food, it became warm, like a hot cinnamon spice, and I knew right away what he was feeling; passion. He was talking about ramen, after all, and as his mouth went about in a flurry of flavors I should try now that I was new to the village, I was just sad, and it was hard to be sad with the way his chakra felt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀While I was the same age as him physically and was a kid on the outside, I realized that no matter how much I wanted it, I was still an adult. Adapting to be as carefree as he was would be tough, but reincarnation was just that. A second chance, but with strings attached that I didn't like. No matter how depressed I felt, at least I had parents that were alive, and even if these feelings stemmed from my new memories, I wasn't just Ashley. I was Hikigaeru, and I would be damned if I cried.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey Naruto," I spoke up, cutting him off mid-sentence, "after school, do you want to go play at the park? We can try some more ninja stuff, and after, can you show me what the best ramen in Konoha is? I still have some money from traveling, so I'll pay for it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀His eyes sparkled as he looked at me, "You bet, we can go to Ichiraku Ramen then! They have the best miso ramen, and beef ramen, and pork ramen, but not their shrimp ramen, that's just blah!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I don't like shrimp either." I then added, "Still got to make sure Iruka-san isn't mad at you though. The last thing we need is for him to nag us, and make you stay after school," Naruto deflated a bit, but, like Guy had done to me, I clapped my hand on his shoulder, smiled, and gave him a wing, "but I won't let him."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Teuchi-san, one bowl of miso ramen!" Naruto called out, leaping into the seat at the far left end of the restaurant. There were a few other people here, and most of them gave Naruto a dirty look.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I took the seat next to him, blocking their view of the blond boy, "And I'll take the," I looked up to the menu and read through some of the options, "pork ramen, no narutomaki, with a boiled egg, and extra scallions." While this was my first time eating at Ichiraku, I had gone to Japan before and had ramen there. It was now time to compare, and my red pen was at the ready. Was it really as good as Naruto praised?

Our time at the park had been iconic. It was a scene from when Naruto was a child. Some of the other students played with us, but one by one, they were taken off and told not to play with Naruto. I remembered how sad Naruto looked, being left alone, but as he watched everyone walk away, I picked up a ball of sand and tossed it at his legs. He had yelped, and the sand off had begun. I lost, and we were now both caked it sand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?" Naruto asked, looking over to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?" I asked, looking over to him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You said my name so—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He started only for me to interrupt him with a laugh, "No, no, not you Naruto. The squiggly pink and white things made out of fish. They're called 'narutomaki'. If I had to guess since you're family name is Uzumaki, you were named Naruto because of a pun. You know, since the end of 'nartomaki' sounds like the end of Uzumaki? 'Naruto' and 'maki'."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? So I'm named after the best food in the world‽" Naruto just grinned, and I was surprised at how the revelation made him smile. Somehow, his chakra felt even more welcoming.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Coming up, Naruto!" Teuchi said as he made order after order of ramen. "Who's your friend?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"This is Hikigaeru-kun! She'll be coming to school with me soon." Naruto answered. "She already showed me how to multiply nines!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? Well, that's good." He shook his head, but I saw his cheeks raise from my angle of him, and knew he was smiling.

⠀⠀⠀⠀We quietly waited for our ramen to be cooked, and when the bowls were placed in front of us, I ate slow, while Naruto devoured his quickly. Mentally, I went over everything I needed to. First was the broth, and as I slurped at it with a spoon, I smiled. It was very meaty and was surprisingly light in salt. The noodles were thinner than I had expected, but as a fan of angel hair noodles, I wasn't complaining. They were light and soaked up the broth well. The boiled egg was a boiled egg. It was good on its own, but in the broth, it tasted heavenly. It was, in no small part, just like the ramen I had in Japan, only fresher, and I did taste a hint of brown sugar, even if it was nothing more than a pinch.

⠀⠀⠀⠀By the time I finished my one and only bowl, Naruto had eaten four, but Teuchi was too busy cooking to accept our payment, so his daughter stepped out from behind the counter. She was very beautiful, and to be honest, I was a bit surprised by it. She was always just Teuchi's daughter, and all the fanfictions I've read never went into detail over her. She wore no makeup, but her skin was perfect. Her brown hair was straight, and the bandana her hair was pinned under made her look cute.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She was the definition of who I wanted to look like when I was older, but when she spoke, my head hit the counter, "Ah, are you on a date, Naruto?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?" Naruto's eyes widened. "No! We're just eating ramen!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes." I agreed, springing my head up, and I could tell there was a large red mark on my forehead. I was surprised it didn't hurt, and I slammed my head down hard enough to shake the whole counter. "We're just eating. As friends. None of," I pointed a finger, and wagged it at her, "that."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She just chuckled, and said, "That'll be two-hundred-fifty ryō."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I handed her three bills with hundreds on them, and pointed towards Naruto, "Give him the change."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto's head whipped to me fast enough for his neck to pop, "But Hikigaeru, it's your money."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And fifty ryō is enough for one bowl of ramen," I pointed to the stack of four bowls next to him, "and I think you'll need it more than I do."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seriously? Thank you." Naruto beamed, as he accepted a few coins from Ayame.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll see you around, Naruto," I said, hopping off of the chair, "I need to get home and clean up. Hokage-jiji gave me a place to stay, so I need to get there soon."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You call him Jiji, too?" Naruto asked, surprised.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah," I sang, "he trained my Papa; Jiraiya of the Sannin." The shinobi eating ramen choked, and I just grinned.


	4. Dungeons & Douchebags

**Chapter Four**

Dungeons & Douchebags

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Home; the place where one lived permanently, especially as a member of a family or household. Growing up, I had a loving mother and father. Even a grandpa, who lived with us. We were a military family, set in Dallas. If I was lucky, I got to see my father once or twice a year. He was always on active duty, and spent most of his time out west, in El Paso. Sometimes, I even visited the desert city to see him when he was in base. It was always fun eating authentic Mexican food right on the border, and I liked the mountain and heat. I even got to ride on top of a tank once, and it was amazing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Growing up, my home divulged into chaos when my grandpa died from a heart attack that crept up on him. There were no warnings. He just gasped, and died in front of me. We had been working on my homework and were making fun of the way my teacher wanted my paper to be formatted. A few days later, my father died overseas, and I found out over myspace. My mother wasn't even able to tell me in person. I learned it from everyone else sending her love letters and their prayers. Then mother died a year later in a car accident. She worked two jobs, was overstressed, and went out for one drink with a coworker she liked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was thirteen when she died. To say I was used to living alone was an understatement. I was always alone. This new life, this new home, wasn't going to be any different, but what the Hokage failed to mention to me was that my new home sat on a hectare, one-hundred square meters, of land. The gate and wall alone reminded me of the Hyūga compound, and as I pushed my way in, I just gasped at the massive walnut tree in the yard. It was at least thirty meters (~100 ft) tall. The other trees in my yard were a small bonsai tree in the far corner of the yard and a black pine tree with a bench beneath it behind my new, regal home. The tree was so much bigger than it, but even then, it was still larger than my old apartment.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Two rooms, one a master bedroom with its own bath and shower, a laundry room, a sectioned off kitchen, a living room, and a smaller bathroom with a shower. The voice told me that depending on the time era that I entered in, technology would only be a few years behind where it was in my world. I knew Naruto was using computers when he became Hokage, but as I looked at the brand new washer and dryer, I was reminded of those old things my mother used to wash our clothes. They were a pale cream color, with knobs, and while the washer was top loaded, the dryer was front loaded. They both were made from metal, and as I pulled open the dryer, I was hit with the 'new appliance' smell.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was going to be a pain getting used to this new life, and not having internet or television, but then again, just how much of the Naruto world did I not know about? They had guns, and by the Chūnin Exams, Sasuke was able to dodge sound-based attacks, meaning he could dodge most bullets at that point. It also ment that most able Chūnin and Jōnin were capable of the same feat. Not all, but some. They had radio but it was hard to tell if it was used to broadcast music. They had hospitals, with lights, and x-ray machines, printed paper, and even were able to broadcast video for the five Daimyō. Was the technology there? Yes, but was it public? I didn't know.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But for now, my home was simple. The floors were made of tatami, the doors were shōji, the red roof was shingled and made of clay, and the engawa that wrapped around my house was clean, waxed, and welcoming. In my room, the items the Hokage were listed off were waiting for me, and with a bit of rearranging, it was too my liking. They were even grateful enough to give me twelve rolls of toilet paper, two towels, a laundry basket, and a fluffy body pillow. If felt like winning the lottery, but now that I was alone, I looked to my menus and spent the last hours of my day going over everything I missed.

* * *

'You have slept for eight hours, and gained the 'Well Rested' perk.'

⠀⠀ **Well Rested** : It's harder for you to gain levels of exhaustion, and you gain a bonus to experience equal to your level.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀The pop-up was annoying, but I waved it away and pulled myself out of bed. With nothing to do today, I walked over to my fridge and opened it. The food I was given was basic but enjoyable. Milk, some fruit that needed to be refrigerated, and bread. I decided to eat the precut strawberries, peaches, and mangoes from breakfast, and for the first time, look over the dungeon options. It advised me to go through the tutorial, and so I did. With my bowl of fruit in hand, I was teleported off to a large white room. The floors and walls were marked in squares, and in front of me was a dummy, like the ones that you see inside of cars when they crash.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So that's what it feels like to be teleported," I whispered to myself, looking around. "Neat."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Welcome to the dungeon tutorial," a voice, but not the one that I met when reincarnating, spoke up, "please use whatever weapons and items you have to defeat the dummy in front of you. Fear not, they will not attack you back but will try to avoid your attacks at civilian pace."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Observe," I muttered, with fruit in my mouth. It only had fifty hit points, had no chakra, or loyalties, and was level one.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The enemy in front of you will demonstrate that sometimes, the only way to advance forward in a dungeon, is to kill all of the enemies. When the dummy is killed, a door will open." The voice, which surprisingly reminded me of GLaDOS from Portal, only with no robotic tone, continued.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Inventory," I stated, and a screen came to view. There was a button that said, 'add item', and I clicked it. My bowl of fruit, and fork, vanished and appeared on the list.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Wiping my mouth with an arm, I took a deep breath before breaking into a sprint. Throwing myself at the doll, I slammed my tiny fist into its chest, and while it tried to evade, I was surprisingly fast. It's hit points dropped by forty-six, and it tumbled back and fell to the ground. To say I was a bit shocked would be an understatement. The weakest civilian I saw the day before only had ninety hit points. Two hard punches would have killed them, and I really didn't know how to throw a punch. I restrained myself from grinning and leaped towards the downed dall. It was struggling to stand up, and when I slammed my foot down onto its stomach, I did enough damage to finish it off. It lay limp, and in the corner of my eye an icon with '+0 xp' popped up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Congratulations, you killed him. You're one step closer towards your goal of being a murderer." GLaDOS announced.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Great, they ripped off her personality too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I heard that." She informed me. "Please proceed to the next room, as I inform you of the available options you have to you when you enter a dungeon." There was a beep, followed by a door opening on the far side of the room. "You have full control over the options for your dungeons, such as the difficulty, what enemies you'll find in the dungeon, as well as spawn rates, what terrain the dungeon is apart of, how physics work in the dungeon, such as time and gravity, and if the dungeon has rest zones."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Neat."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sarcasm will be met with name calling. You are an idiot, who's ugly, and with that white hair of yours, looks old."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I get it, I get it, I'm sorry." I apologized.

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was another beep, followed by a ring. "Food will be provided at the end of the tutorial. Your options are fried chicken. That is all. Please proceed to the next room."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The rest of the dungeon tutorial was a break down as to what I was going to expect from everything to come, and the chicken provided was delicious, but as I had nothing to do afterward, I spent the rest of the day wondering Konoha and seeing the sights. Only for one of the Hokage's assistance to inform me that my allowance has been sent to my home. From there I just bought a few supplies that I would need for school, food, like butter and jam, and a toaster. It was uneventful but nice.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀The next day, I stood beside Iruka, and in front of us was a class of nearly forty children, "Everyone," Iruka announced, getting their attention, "this is Hikigaeru, and she'll be joining us from this point forward." He looked down to me, and requested, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stepped forward slightly, and took a deep breath, before saying a single word, "No." Several of the kids then laughed, as I walked up the stairs and took a seat next to Naruto.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright then." Iruka shrugged. "However, since we have a new student, I'll be handing out tests for everyone. This will give me an idea of where she stands compared to the rest of you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀There were several groans from nearly everyone in the class, and even Naruto sulked. As the papers were passed about, I glanced down and snorted. The test was broken into five sections. It was all about my understanding of chakra, math, science, history, and language. Everyone here was nine or ten, so all of it was no harder than fourth-grade classwork, and the only section I had trouble with was History. Neither Mama or Shizune taught me about it, but I knew about chakra from my memories, and a brief explanation about it from Sakura when they did the tree walking training.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Overall, I knew enough to make educated guesses on those topics, but the rest of it was easy. Some of the questions were as such: 'What times nine equals one-hundred-forty-four?', 'Who was the first Hokage?', 'How does the Water Cycle work?', and so on. When I was done with my test, I turned the papers over and looked up at the clock in the corner of my vision. It had been six minutes, and I just rolled my eyes. Reaching down into my bag, I pulled out the book I had with me, and this time, I actually read it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was a medical book that I had been given by Shizune, but it only went over the basics, and most of it was common sense. Anyone who watched a medical show long enough could tell you half the information the damn thing. The only noticeable points I went over were CPR and how to wrap a wound properly. Both of which I already knew, because teaching was demanding, and knowing these would be the difference between a student bleeding out, for some reason, or choking to death on their own gum.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What times nine equals one-hundred-forty-four?" I heard Naruto ask himself, only to make a sad, shocked meep.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Taking out a piece of paper, I started writing out a few notes for the boy, and before a minute passed, passed it over to him once I knew Iruka wouldn't notice. The trick was to wait for him to start reading a new sentence or line in a book, and with how he was grading work, I had to wait for him to start going over a new paper. Most people always paid more attention at the start, and teachers were the same.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My note read as such, 'Naruto, when you have a math question that's too hard, you need to learn to make it simpler. Instead of doing nine times something to find one-hundred-forty-four, try doing nine times a small number, plus nine times another small number to find out what it is. When the total is equal to one-hundred-forty-four, add the two small numbers together to get the answer to the question. Watch, try nine times ten, then nine times six, then add their total. It should equal to one-hundred-forty-four, and if it does, what is the answer?'

⠀⠀⠀⠀Below the note, I even wrote down the work for him to follow, and slid it over to him. When he took it, he had a sly grin, and I knew if Iruka saw it, he would get in trouble. I lifted my book a bit higher and placed a finger against my lips. He just nodded and started working out the problem. It was slow, but after he went through the multiplication, he started adding. The total was one-hundred-forty-four, which meant the answer was sixteen, and when he wrote down the number, he was all smiles for the rest of the test, even if I knew he got most of them wrong. He even struggled with addition and subtraction.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, everyone, time's up," Iruka announced, "please pass your papers to the left, so I can collect them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Because I was sitting on the far right side of the classroom, everyone on my row passed their papers to me, and when Iruka came to pick them up, he asked me, "How was your test?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I told him, "It wasn't that hard, but I think I know what I need to work on now." I purposely failed to mention that I was talking more about Naruto than myself, as I eyed the blond boy. His test was now in my backpack.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's good to hear." He agreed, and after carrying everything back to the front of the class, he announced, "Alright everyone, you may spend the rest of class, until lunch, outside. Don't leave school grounds."

⠀⠀⠀⠀There were several cheers, but when Naruto stood up, I placed my hand on his side and said, "Hold up."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's up, Hikigaeru-chan?" He asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm going to help you go over your work," lifting up his class work, I then added, "because I don't know what Iruka-sensei has been teaching you, but most of this stuff is wrong."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Iruka, who sat in his desk, looked up at me and scowled, "Hikigaeru-chan, is that Naruto's test?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep, I'm going to use it to help Naruto-kun study," I announced, only to add, "and no, I'm not going to give it to you. You already know his grades well enough to have an idea of what you would have gotten from it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But why, Hikigaeru-chan?" Naruto cried. "Can't we go outside and play, like we did a few days ago?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll have time to play, later, Naruto-kun. It'll be a Saturday, so we'll have the whole weekend, but I won't have my first and only friend be an idiot. Besides, I thought your dream was to be the Hokage." I leaned towards him and glared. "And do you know what that means?" Before he could answer, I clapped my hand over his mouth, "Rhetorical question, Naruto-kun. The Hokage is the best Shinobi in the village. The smartest, the strongest, the most caring, and the one everyone looks to for help, and I don't think you not being able to add will help you be the Hokage."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine." He sighed, sitting down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What was that?" I said, holding a hand to my ear.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I said, fine." He grumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Louder," I demanded, pointing at him, "with more enthusiasm. You'll never be a Hokage if you face a challenge with that kind of resolve."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He caught on to my coaxing, and gave me a cheeky grin, "Fine!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't see why you're helping this looser," a voice spoke up, and I looked over to see three students stepping up to us, "he'll just fail like he always does."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again, I found myself rolling my eyes, "Great, three annoying kids who want to strike up a conversation. Why don't you all just go away, like everyone else?" I then looked about, "Well, except for the Akimichi kid, the Nara kid, and the Hyūga gal."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Look, we're just here to let you know since you're new in the village, you shouldn't be around this loser." The kid repeated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And I'll have you know, I spent the last five months of my life traveling around the land of fire by myself to get to Konoha, so I don't need some annoying nine-year-old brat to tell me what I can and can't do." I scowled. "Now go away before I take off my belt and show you what the definition of 'behavior correction' means."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine, fine, we'll leave." He laughed, only to walk off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Under his breath, as they left, Naruto grumbled, "Bunch of bastards."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Language, Naruto," I whispered to him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh come on, I can't call them the other thing I said, but Iruka-sensei says I can at least call them bastards." Naruto cried.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really now?" I asked, looking to Iruka, who watched the whole ordeal. He just smiled and waved at us. "Alright then." I accepted, looking down to Naruto's work.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So what are we doing first?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Addition and subtraction," I answered, "because it's the easiest, and then we'll move onto other things. First, I'll show you an easier way to write out the problems, because left to right is just not how to do it, and it's an absolute waste of paper and ink."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀As lunch came, I was dragged off to the Hokage's office again, but was told to wait by his door. Opening my menus, I again, went over everything, and a thing of note was Hit point regeneration. It was point-zero-zero-one percent, every interval, for every twenty-five vigor you had. Everyone followed that rule. From Madara to Naruto, to the Hokage, to even Papa, who stood in the Hokage's office. He had arrived sooner than anticipated, but they had other matters to over first. When minutes turned to nearly an hour, I was glad I was reading over the rules. I enjoyed waiting, but I hated it when it dragged on for too long.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The intervals for health regeneration was the only variable for healing. I could theorize that Naruto and I were every second, while some random civilian was every hour. Even then, resting did increase the passive regeneration, and unlike most games, like Fallout and Skyrim, sleeping in a bed didn't regenerate my hit points and chakra to full. All it was, was simple modifiers that increased my own passive regeneration, along with the removal of exhaustion levels. In fact, most injuries stemmed from exhaustion more than losing hit points. Short of dismemberment, or loss of organs, nothing would kill me, and I would heal from anything.

⠀⠀⠀⠀If I was about to die, with nothing more than that tiny magical pixel from death, it would take my own hit point regeneration four minutes to fully heal me. In a game, that was nothing. A useless stat to have, that would make you want to chug potions. For me, four minutes was nothing more than a page or two in a book, or a slight distraction by an annoying student. It was also only going to get faster. I would get a lot of vigor as I leveled up, and if the levels of the three Genin near me, who also waited in line for the Hokage, was something to go off of, then I could only imagine how powerful my regeneration would be when I was as strong as them, or as strong as Papa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Taking out a kunai from my pocket, one of the ones I stole from my mama and had on me when I first came to the village, I placed it against my wrist and cut horizontally. I watched as the wound closed before my eyes. Shinobi were truly powerful. Nine or ten of the slices would have killed me in my past life, but now the slashes were nothing more than fives or eights. What was once an act to hurt myself was now just a number and a small one at that.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, you shouldn't do that!" One of the Genin spoke up, but as he tried to snatch away my weapon, I pulled it back into my pocket.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Look." I pointed at my wrist and the gash was gone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How the hell?" The Genin, who I didn't recognize, grabbed my arm and looked at my wrist with a bewildered expression. "Do you have a healing kekkei genkai?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know," I admitted, only to go back to my menus. Again I used a book to cover what I was doing, and again, I read over the rules of my new life. Memorizing was going to be difficult.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then, when the hour mark came, the Hokage's door opened, and Hiruzen stated, "Hikigaeru, please join us inside."

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I stepped in, I looked up to the massive man who was now my father. It was one thing to see someone with as much hair as him in a drawn anime style. It's another to see it in person. If I had to guess, he was a few inches over six feet, but now that my life revolved around the metric system, my guess was closer to one-hundred-ninety centimeters. It's probably more, considering I wasn't the best at 'on the spot' conversion, but with how his hair fell down past his waist, I doubt he ever had it cut. To make it even worse, he wore geta sandals that made him even taller. I barely even came up to his waist, and I was shorter than Naruto.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Who's the kid?" Jiraiya asked, "And why's she trying to look like me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Take a guess." Hiruzen hummed, as he put his pipe in his mouth.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's good to finally meet you," I tilted my head to the side, and smiled, "Papa."


	5. Papa

**Chapter Five**

Papa

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa's chakra felt seasoned. It was like soy sauce, only there was a hint of pepper, garlic, onions, and tomatoes. The concoction of flavors reminded me of a smoker grill and the flavor of meat that sat in it for hours. Not to mention, it was strong. Stronger than Hiruzen's. After I introduced myself, the sensation I got from him turned sour, but it was still welcoming and grew denser with each passing moment.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?" He muttered, looking to the old man that was his Sensei.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's your daughter, Jiraiya."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What? You can't be serious."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I must congratulate you. You finally did it." Hiruzen continued, pulling out a document, and I noticed my name on it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Look, I know I sleep around but come on. You know I use a seal to stop myself from getting girls pregnant, right? It doesn't fail. It can't fail, everyone knows that. Hell, it's sold in almost every adult store across the elemental nations, so I know for a fact it can't." He chuckled, only to look at the old man and me suspiciously. "No, wait, I get it. This is a joke. You're getting revenge on me for making Isako break up with Sozui at the end of my new Icha Icha book, aren't you‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You did what‽" Hiruzen snapped, and my ears rang. "Damn it, Jiraiya, I have yet to finish reading it! Why did you have to spoil the end‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You mean this isn't a joke?" Papa yelled, and the ringing became worse.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And I thought Naruto was loud," I muttered to myself, wincing as I covered my ears.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, she is your daughter, Jiraiya," the Hokage continued as if I didn't say anything, "and I honestly expected a better first impression from you. Denial, really?" He then smirked. "Then again, since you don't even know, I doubt you realize you've finally achieved one of your greatest dreams."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What dream?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen tossed the folder at Jiraiya. "Your daughter is proof of it, and ANBU has already tracked her movements back to her mother. Witnesses have seen them together, and on more than one occasion, people seem to have plotted to kidnap Hikigaeru, just to get back at her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Great." I muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When Papa opened the folder, his breath caught in his throat. His eyes darted back and forth, and his mouth fell open. When he turned the page, he made an uncharacteristic squeak and gritted his teeth. "Please tell me this is a lie, Sensei, please!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen just closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I don't know why Tsunade didn't tell you. I suspect she drugged you to prevent you from remembering, but Hikigaeru is your and Tsunade's daughter."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, why can't I remember!" It wasn't a question, and he threw a fist at a wall, making it crack. "You can't be more than eight or nine, right? Where was I eight or nine years ago? The land of waves? No, it takes nine months for a baby to be born, so I was near the Land of Rice!" He then smiled, only to wince. "I don't even remember seeing her!" He snapped, running his hands through his hair. "But why would she keep something like this from me? And how? I saw her on and off every two years! Hell, I saw her just a few months ago!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You'll have to speak to her about that yourself. However, Hikigaeru will remain a secret. She left her and came here." Hiruzen informed Papa, only to add, "But she left Tsunade to come here five months ago, and only arrived a few days ago."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Five months? Alone? Really?" Papa gawked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How long ago did you see Tsunade?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Three months." He grumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So all I had to do was wait two months and I would have met you in person sooner? Damn." I grumbled, but the irritation stemmed from my new memories.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry," he paused and looked at me, and this time, it wasn't just a passing glance, "You have her eyes and hair. Even if it's as white as mine."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And gender." I joked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He snorted, only to frown. "I need to see a Yamanaka later." It was a whisper, but Hiruzen and I both heard his plea.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah. I know you always wanted to be with Mama and knowing where babies come from, I know you'll want to have those memories back." I smiled at him, already knowing what the great goals they were talking about were. "But I was glad I was finally able to meet you, Papa. The whole reason I left was to make you proud, but mostly to get away from Mama."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you mean?" He inquired.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's a—" I caught myself, and looked down. "I won't insult her in front of you. Let's just say she's not a good mom. I don't like what she does, or how she drinks and gambles, or how we're always running away from the problems she causes herself." Then the child in me faded, and reality started to kick in. "But I want to make the world a better place. And I've been alone for a long time now, but I know you can't stay here and raise me. I don't expect you too. I figured, with you always away from the village, you're on big missions, and with how long I had to wait to come in, I'm guessing you two were going over a bunch of stuff in private.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, I don't expect you to be here for me, Papa. I mean, you're not even here to raise Naruto, right?" Their eyes widened at my comment. "Yeah, I figured it out. I can remember names and faces easily, and I catch on to small things quickly. He looks just like his father, you know? So, I promise I won't tell, so long as you just try to be better than Mama, alright? When I see you, please don't be drunk, or be running away from things you don't want to deal with, or just telling me to stop talking and go away." I felt a tear on my cheek, and Papa wiped it away. When did I start crying? Didn't I decide I'd stop crying?

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I promise," he said softly, "Hikigaeru-hime."

⠀⠀⠀⠀That caused me to growl, and I requested, "Please don't call me that. I don't want to be a princess. I don't even want to be Senju. Not until Mama becomes a person I can look up to. Then I might take the name, but not before."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She has her faults, but I know she'll come around." Papa countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't think anything will change her mind about things." I deadpanned. "She's as stubborn as a mountain that has to move, and do you know what that means? It's not happening."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Never heard that one before." Papa laughed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How about you go take your daughter out for lunch, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen suggested. "I'm sure the two of you will need some time to bond. We'll speak later about her well being in the village."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you think, Hikigaeru-chan? You up for something?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So long as it's not that barbeque place just down the road, near the academy," I said with a bit more malice then intended, "that place is a disgrace to barbeque."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright then, we can go somewhere else. It's been a while since I had ramen, so how about Ichirak?" He offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm ok with that, plus I'd bet a ryō Naruto's there. He's addicted to the stuff, and if he is, you'll be able to meet your grandson too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto wasn't there, but eating ramen with papa felt right, and I understood why miso ramen was Naruto's favorite. It really did taste wonderful, but in the company of Papa's chakra, it somehow tasted even greater. We laughed and joked, and I got to understand why Naruto felt so strongly over his death. He truly was a great man. No, 'is' would be right. He wasn't dead yet, and if changed things just right, he would never be killed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I finished my bowl of Ramen, I looked up to him. "Hey, Papa," I started, "do you think people will come for me? To try to get back at Mama?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Na, you have nothing to worry about, Hikigaeru-chan. You're safe in Konoha, and besides, I'll be making sure no one knows about you." Papa reassured me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You and I know nothing's infallible. I know things about the village from my time before coming. I know about a girl, I think she's in my class, a Hyūga, that was nearly kidnapped for her abilities a few years ago. So I know people can get in if they want too." I informed him while twiddling my chopsticks. "I want to be a shinobi. Not just a great Chūnin or a powerful Jōnin, but a great legendary Sannin, like you. I know I can do it. I'm smart. Smarter than some adults, and sharp too, but I can't be worried about bad people coming and taking me away. All because Mama doesn't know how to control her damn vice." Without thinking, I squeezed my chopsticks, and they snapped in my hand. I felt the splinters stab into my skin, but they were negligible compared to the slashes I gave myself outside the Hokage's office. I didn't even lose hit points.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Taking my hand, Papa began to pluck each of the splinters out. Somehow, he even got the small, thin pieces of wood that you'd used tweezers to just get out. "Try to be more careful, alright?" He chuckled, only to sigh, and add, "You really don't like your mom, do you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know there's a good person in her. It's just buried somewhere under all that damn cleavage she has." I growled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa laughed, and patted my back, "That's an understatement." He shook his head and just grinned. "But you don't need to go worrying about all of the nitty-gritty stuff, alright? I'll make sure you're safe, even if I'm not around."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, I," he hesitated, only to snap his fingers, "have the perfect solution, but you're going to have to come with me somewhere private."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Phrasing, Papa. That sound wrong." I deadpanned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He chuckled, "Right, right, my bad." Running his hand through his hair, he shook his head with a grin. "Look, I might not always be here to help you, but I know a way that I can keep you safe. We just need to go over to one of the training grounds." He stood up and placed a few bills on the counter. "Keep the change!" He smiled, only to waved for me to follow him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, what are we doing?" I asked, but I had to suppress a grin. I knew what was coming.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How much do you know about me?" He shot back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Answering a question with a question is just a form of deflection, Papa." I grumbled, only for him to stay quiet, waiting for my answer. "You're 'the' super pervert. No one surpasses you on that note. You're a Sannin, an author, and you're the Toad Summoner of Mount Myōboku. You've fought in several wars, are probably wanted dead by a lot of people, and are in dire need a haircut."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, what's wrong, don't like it?" He joked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, I do, it just seems like it's too much. How the hell do you keep it clean?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry, but I can't tell you all my secrets."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sure I'll figure it out then."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll see about that."

* * *

'You have signed the Toad Summoning Contract.'

⠀⠀Summoning Technique - Lv. 1: Summon a toad to aid you in battle. Larger toads, and/or stronger toads, require more chakra.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa had summoned Gama, the mute toad who carried the toad summoning scroll. The summoning was accompanied with their flashy pose and Genjutsu, and after I had stopped laughing at their antics, I signed the scroll in blood. Papa approved, while the yellow toad with blow markings just sat there. He didn't speak, but I could tell he approved of me. His chakra felt like a nice, fresh taco with peppers, and even if the meat was bland, he was happy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So the Yondaime signed this too?" I asked, looking at Minato's name. His writing was much finer than mine, or even Papa's.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah," he nodded, "though he didn't summon them often. He mostly just summoned messenger toads, which is what I'm going to show you. So you and I can stay in contact."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And when I need you, I just need to summon a toad, and you'll come running?" I asked, and he nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, let's try it then." I bit my finger and wiped the blood on my hand. If this was my old life, it would have hurt, but I felt nothing from it. A second later, the wound closed, and I performed the five seals needed slowly. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, then Ram. There was a puff of smoke before a very small, red toad appeared in front of me. I would have said hello if I didn't nearly fall over on top of him, but Papa caught me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do you need a message sent, Jiraiya?" The red toad asked in a young, squeaky voice. "Wait," he paused, eyeing me suspiciously, "why does this kid look like you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, Kōsuke, I don't need a message sent. I was just showing my—daughter how to summon toads. She just signed the contract." Papa answered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You have a daughter?" Kōsuke gasped. "Then you better summon Fukasaku-san and Shima-san. They'll want to meet her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Who?" I asked, trying to catch my breath over the summoning. It did take seventy percent of my chakra, and even if I don't have much, the sudden void was shocking.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My Boss and his wife," Papa spoke, only to nod, "and I really should, shouldn't I?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kōsuke agreed, "Yes because the moment you unsummon me, I'm heading right to them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Go ahead and go tell them. I'll cook dinner, and will summon them around then." Papa ended, and there was another puff of smoke as the toad vanished.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, we're going to have company?" I coughed, looking up to Papa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah. You get to meet Ma and Pa."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's nice." I sputtered, and Papa moved me so I could lean against a tree. "Hey, would it—be alright if we invited Naruto? I'm sure—Bā-chan and Ojī-chan would want to meet him, since they did train, well, you know." Each sentence was an effort to say, but the grin on Papa's face made it worth it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I think they'll like that." He said, but in a low voice, he added, "But I'm pretty sure they would kill me if I didn't"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then forced myself to stand, much to Papa's dismay. Turning to the toad he had to summon to bring the scroll, I did my best to bow without falling over. "Thank you for watching over my Papa, Gama-san. I know he can—be a hand full, but I can sense the bond you have, and I'm sorry for laughing earlier. I just, never thought I'd—see the post in person." He gave me a thumbs up, only to vanish. The smoke caused me to cough, and that caused me to fall over.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, let's get you home," Papa said, pulling me into his arms, "I'll go invite Naruto later." I just nodded as exhaustion took over, and I fell asleep in his arms.


	6. My Blood, Our Sweat, Your Tears

**Chapter Six**

My Blood, Our Sweat, Your Tears

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd _believe if I knew where I was going, I'd lose my way. I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave. I know that we are not the weight of all our memories. I believe in the things that I am afraid to say._ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀I held a yelp as a demonic zombie impaled its sword into my back. A warning told me I had taken three-thousand damage from it, and when I spun about, I stabbed a kunai through its skull. When the zombie fell over, his weight pulled his sword with him, and I had to grab the blade for it to not cut me open. After he hit the ground, I pushed it out and looked towards the last six remaining zombies.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ " _Hold on, hold on. I believe in the lost possibilities you can see._ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀By the time I picked up the sword from the ground, my wound started to close, and I rushed towards the first zombie with my new weapon in hand. With the weights I wore, they were just as fast as I was, and when my target lifted his sword to swing at me, I blocked it with mine. Thrusting my kunai into its face, it hissed, only to go limp.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be. I know that your heart is still beating, beating, darling. I believe that you fell so you would land next to me._ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀Turning, I tossed my ninja tool towards a zombie, and it would have let out a low growl if my blade didn't go through its mouth. Yanking the second zombie's sword from his hand, I held the blades at the ready as I charged my next target.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _'Cause I have been where you are before, and I have felt the pain of losing who you are! And I have died so many times, but I am still alive!_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀By now my wound would have healed ten times over, and when I blocked the zombie's readied swing, I jabbed one of my swords towards its leg. Its decayed skin and kneecap gave little resistance, and as it began to fall over, I pointed the tip of my first blade downward, cutting the zombie's shoulder. I brought down my swords onto the zombie, decapitating it, and I had to hold a laugh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday, and I believe that your head is the only thing in your way. I wish that you could see your scars turn into beauty. I believe that today it's okay to be not okay._ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had to throw both blades up as two of the remaining three zombies attacked. The loud pings of our weapons striking each other echoed through the forest, and as the third moved to impale me with his blade, I let my arms go limp and rolled forward. My weapons clattered to the ground as I ran toward the trees. Leaping up, I grabbed a lower branch and hurled myself into the tree. The three demonic zombies hissed at me and began to pace around it, waiting for me to come down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Hold on, hold on. 'Cause I have been where you are before, and I have felt the pain of losing who you are, and I have died so many times, but I am still alive!_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was a pause in the song as I looked down at my foes. The trees here were nothing like the ones around Konoha, and as I leaned forward, I leaped over their heads and ran to my fallen weapons. Placing one of the swords into my inventory, I then yanked out my kunai and turned about.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _This is not the end of me, this is the beginning. This is not the end of me, this is the beginning. This is not the end of me, this is the beginning. This is not the end of me, this is the beginning._ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀Throwing the weapon towards the zombies, I scored another headshot as one of them fell backward, dead. Lifting up a third sword, this one from the zombie I killed with a thrown kunai, I charged. Using one blade to block the first attack, I brought the second down onto the hand holding its sword, only to continue the cut, sweeping my weapon towards its knee. When its severed hand hit the ground, it did, and I jabbed at its face as I blocked the last remaining zombie's attack.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Hold on, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning. Hold on, this is not the end of me, this is the beginning._ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀Dropping the sword I used to jab at the second zombie, I let the weight my attacker pressed into me roll along my blade, directing it towards the ground. When his blade slipped, I reached out with my free hand and I gripped the hilt of his weapon.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Hold on, I am still alive._ " Then the main female voice ended, " _This is not the end of me, this is the beginning._ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀The last zombie fell into the soft grass below him, as I swung my weapon towards its legs, and after, I drove my blade into its head. As the song began to end, I just stood there, breathing heavily, ignoring the pop-ups that told me that every enemy in the dungeon had been killed. When I finally caught my breath, after nearly an hour of fighting, I lifted a finger and pressed a small square in the corner of my vision. A second song had begun and was close to ending by the time I was ready, and finally, I went over everything. One-hundred-thirty-one zombie warriors killed, and one-hundred-thirty-one samurai swords gained, plus their scabbards, but still no katanas.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My new treasures just needed to be cleaned of any blood, and they would be opened to selling. With it, I was also given some herbs, but with how plentiful they were in Konoha, I glossed over their details. But there was no ryō. I was only ever given ryō when I faced enemies that carried it, and the undead demonic army of Nobunaga had no need for money. Even if my life was a game, and even with the level of control I had over it, there was still a bit of realism to be had. Besides, the whole reason I was throwing myself into the dungeon was for swords. I had no reason for ryō drops when each one could be sold for nearly five-thousand ryō each.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I exited the dungeon, I began to strip. While my wounds were gone, my clothes were bloodstained, and after tossing them into the laundry basket, and placing my weights down softly, I took a long shower. The warm water felt nice but with the cold winter air approaching, I didn't want to get out. When I did, I dressed in a heavy olive green gi, with long socks that came up to my knees, and a thick, fuzzy red overcoat. I was the daughter of Jiraiya and often dressed like her to drive that point home. The only thing to add was an olive green beanie and black weights that hid under my gi, and I was done.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my senses and looked for Hinata. It took a few minutes to find her ginger ale flavored chakra, but with how bubbly it felt, I knew she was stalking Naruto. Not ten meters away from her, I felt the salty-sweet chakra of her crush, and with how jittery it was, I knew he was in anticipation over something. Without wasting a moment, I sprang out towards them, locking the house up behind me.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀With a light jog, I reached them after a few minutes, and with a single hand sign, the serpent, I became transparent. Naruto was being Naruto and was counting out several packs of water balloons, along with small bottles of glitter. A prank to be used on some unsuspecting soul. Thankfully I stopped him from using paint anymore. It was always too expensive, and you could get away with much more chaos with other items that were less permanent.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Stepping in front of Hinata, I instantly let my 'Transparent Escape Technique' drop, and she yelped. "H-Hikigaeru-chan‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I lifted a finger to my lips, and moved around the corner she hid behind, as Naruto looked up. He said, "What was that?" Only to shrug the noise off, and take his supplies elsewhere.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, if it isn't my lovely Stalker-chan. See anything you like today?" I asked, pointing to Naruto. She blushed, but before she could say anything, I continued, "You know, you're supposed to be heading home? Today is our special training day, after all." I reminded her, with a smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"O-our what?" She asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We're supposed to train today," I said again, but she kept looking at me as if I was crazy. "Did Hiashi-san not tell you? Damn it, I told him to make sure you knew we were supposed to train today." I then shrugged. "Ah well, we still have time, and I didn't plan on doing anything else today. Other than start figuring out what gift to give Naruto-kun for his birthday in a few weeks." I then placed my hand on her shoulder and winked. "Come on, you can stalk Naruto-kun another day." She just nodded and quietly followed behind me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what are we working on?" She then asked after we had walked in pure silence for nearly six minutes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your conviction, through the use of Taijutsu," I answered, slowing my pace so that I stood beside her, "and don't worry. I spoke with a Yamanaka. They agreed this form of training is the best course of action for you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You spoke about me to s-someone?" She asked, and though it was faint, I detected a hint of annoyance.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"People will do anything for their friends and the ones they love." I shot back. "Think of this as a weekly push to help you strive towards greatness. If not, then think of this as a way to finally open up to Naruto-kun. You'll be more open to doing what must be done by the end of all of it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You really t-think so?" She asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know so, but through blood, sweat, and tears, you'll get over everything." I encouraged her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Blood?" She asked, and there was no hesitation in her question.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I just smiled, and we quietly made our way to the Hyūga compound. Giving Hinata a moment, I sat near Hiashi as she changed into a gi. He kept his eyes closed, his face stern, and his back relaxed, but I knew from his chakra he was uneasy. It was like a cream soda, only there was a hint of coffee in it. It was bubbly, like all of the other Hyūga, but tamer and refined. I didn't bother asking why he didn't tell Hinata. I already knew the answer, and I couldn't sense any other Hyūga in our immediate area. This would be a private moment for us, and something he didn't want others to see.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I think it'll take one hit before she'll give it her all." I finally spoke, after feeling Hinata leave her room.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her father sighed and looked up to me. "Are you sure I should strike you as hard as I can?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I just nodded with a laugh, "Yes. Just give me time to recover after each blow."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can you really heal that fast?" He questioned, but this wasn't the first time he spoke those words.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do I have to give you another demonstration?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That will be unnecessary." He shook his head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata then rounded the corner, and she wore a purple gi with a black belt. I sprang to my feet and placed my hands on my hips. "You ready?" I asked, giving her a big smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes." She nodded, and I stepped over towards the center of the open clearing in front of Hiashi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll go over the rules then. You are to come at me with the intent to kill, understand?" I asked, only to press on, "You are to hit me with full force. You are to not hesitate. For each opening you fail to take, and for each hit you fain, your father will attack me. With full force." Hinata's eyes widened. "We are to spar for an hour, and the only time you get to take a break is when your father is attacking me. I will fight you with the intent to push you to your limits, and if you don't push back," I pointed at her father, "he'll do it for you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-you cant!" She gasped, looking to me. "Y-you'll get hurt! You c-could die!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not if you attack me, Hinata, and haven't I told you, already? People will do anything for their friends and the ones they love!" I repeated, quoting myself from before. "I asked for this, Hinata. I know what I can take, and I've prepared for it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"B-but why?" Hinata asked, and I could see tears in her eyes. "Why‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Because everyone knows you love Naruto-kun, Hinata. Even I love him, but not like you. He needs more friends. More people to accept him. You do, but at a distance, and do you know what that means? Nothing. He doesn't know at all, and no one will tell him." I pointed at the blue haired girl. "That right solely belongs to you, and I don't think anything short of the village being destroyed will make it come out." I took a fighting stance. "Unless it's forced out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata was ten levels lower than me, but a year older, or she would be in a few months. She was eleven; in two months she would be twelve, and in two or so more months, would become a Genin. Everyone in our class would be, but even with her being a lower level than me, thanks to my weights, she was faster. Her, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba always were and could beat me in races and quick, short sprints when I had them on. As I rushed at her and threw a punch, I knew she would be able to dodge. The attack was slow, and she moved to the side, evading it, but no counterattack came. She back peddled away from me, shaking her head as she cried.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Straightening myself up, I stepped over to Hiashi and turned to the man. "Did Hinata hesitate or not attack, even if I gave her a large opening?" I asked the man. He nodded and stood up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata cried out for him to not attack me, but in speeds neither of us could see, the palm of his hand struck my stomach. I was blown back, skipped across the dirt, and hit the far back wall, several dozen meters away from them. Blood stained the dirt trail I left in my wake, and a small pop-up told me that I resisted the internal bleeding the attack caused me. I took one glance at my hit-points and laughed, and the sudden jerk just made the pain worse. I had taken over ten-thousand damage. He had used everything, and Hinata just kept crying.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When she rushed to my side, her eyes had grown redder, and three seconds had passed. Seven more and I would start feeling fine. "Hikigaeru-chan! Hikigaeru-chan, are you alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Looking at her, I gave her a thumbs up, and said, "In—a moment." Eight seconds passed, and from the corner of my vision, I could see Hiashi. He had activated his byakugan, and I knew he was looking at my internal injuries. His mouth was slightly agape as he watched them heal. Then ten seconds had passed, and the pain started to fade, when fifteen came, I started to stand, and by twenty, I was fine.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata tried to stop me from getting up and pressed herself against my side. "P-please no. N-not like this. N-not like this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Like Papa and Guy had done to me two years ago, I placed a hand on her head and grinned, showing more teeth than I should have. "Ah, don't worry. I'm fine, Hinata. Look," I lifted my gi, and showed her my stomach, "no bruise at all."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what?" She questioned with a sniff.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I can heal, Hinata. From almost anything. So long as it doesn't kill me, or I lose a limb or an organ, I'll be fine. I can heal through it. All of it. The pain will fade, but that love tap your father gave me wasn't the worst I've felt before." I took a knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Pain's pain. It's what's in here," I pressed a finger against her forehead, "that matters. I know what it's like being alone, and I spend most of my days making sure Naruto doesn't have to be. Now it's your job too. If you truly love him, wouldn't you do whatever it takes to make him happy? Let me tell you, I wish people were there for me when I was sad and alone. If I didn't heal, I wouldn't be here today." I pulled out a kunai and ran it across my wrist, and even if it was a lie, it wasn't a total fib.

"But no matter how hard I tried, nothing worked. So I just pressed forward, and now, I have a home, a Papa that loves me, friends, and people I want to help. Please, let me help you Hinata. Let me help you, by you punching me in the face as hard as you can." I lifted a finger and wiped her tears away. "As hard as you can. Right now, come on. Please?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀She nodded, and slowly stood up. She was taller than me but held her head low, and even I couldn't see her eyes behind her hair. "Alright." She whispered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What was that?" I asked, holding a hand to my ear. My sarcasm was met with a palm to the face.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata was wheezing, but she threw herself at me anyways. She still cried, but her tears joined with her sweat as she kept pushing forward. In the corner of my eye, I watched the clock tick by. Fifty-eight minutes had passed, and she was nearly done. By now, I was faster than her. I was used to long bouts of training, and my Vigor kept me calm and able. I still let her hit me. I still slowed down for her to attack. When I threw a punch, I aimed to miss, because her body was too sluggish to react fast enough. At one point, I had stopped fighting back at all, and let her hit me over and over. She didn't stop once, and when an hour finally passed, I threw my arms out and grabbed her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She struggled to break free, but I didn't let her go from my hug. Whispering into her ear, I said, "It's over. You can stop now, Hinata." She didn't seem to hear me and kept struggling. Her left arm was free, and over and over she tried to strike at my side. "It's ok, Hinata. It's over. You can stop." I said louder, and her legs gave out. I fell with her, pulling her toward me, so the tired girl fell on top of me, and not on the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's alright," I repeated, running a hand through her hair, "relax. You don't have to fight anymore. Not today. It's over."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She silently cried herself to sleep, and I didn't move as she laid on top of me. Leaning my head back, I softly grunted as I looked up at the cloudy, gray sky. I could tell Hiashi was smiling from the way his chakra felt, but now I felt another person watching us. I knew what Neji's chakra felt like; a mango lime flavored sprite. He sat on the far side of the compound and watched us intently. I didn't bother pointing him out. Knowing Hiashi, he knew his nephew was watching.

⠀⠀⠀⠀After ten minutes, I asked, "May you please carry her to her room? I don't mind being used as a pillow, but a bed will do better for her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata's father lifted her with slow, calculated grace, and as he left with her, I took a seat on the engawa. I leaned against a pillar, and let one leg lay flat against the wood, while the other was bent in the dirt. I kept my eyes closed, and breathed slowly, letting my body finally relax after pushing it for so long. Other than the shower, I hadn't stopped training all day, and it was good to just—stop. Hiashi took his time, and when he returned, he brought tea.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you," he started, as he poured me a cup, "how do you take it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sugar." He nodded at my answer and stirred sugar into one of the cups. When I took it, I drank slowly and enjoyed the strong, roasted green tea. It was genmaicha, made just right, and, I have to add, quite expensive.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You are—quite wise, for someone so young." He said, looking into his own cup. "I don't think I have ever seen her fight that hard before." I stayed quiet, knowing I didn't have anything to add, and he kept going, after taking a sip of tea. "You are welcome here whenever you like, so long as you—are friends with my daughter."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And that will never change. A promise of a lifetime, if you will," I held my cup up towards him, only to add, "but you know, I'm also here to help her get with Naruto, after all."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I—don't think they'll be together."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You never know." I then stood up, and placed my cup of tea in front of him "Thank you for your time." I bowed. "I should go and start dinner. I promised Naruto I would cook him something amazing if he successfully pranked a Jōnin, and with the way his chakra feels, I'd say he did and is now in trouble."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He bowed in return, only to say, "Thank you. For—everything."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto was hanging from a tree. Upside down, while hogtied. The rope, ground, and his clothes were soaking wet. Glitter reflected the light of the sun quite well, but with how much of it he was covered in, I knew he wasn't going to be clean for months. Like before, when I scared Hinata, I was transparent again, and appeared in front of him. He yelped and thrashed about, screaming, "Ah, Hikigaeru-chan, don't scare me like that!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Get use to it, Naruto. If you can't spot an invisible ninja then," I pulled out a kunai, "it's going to kill ya'." I then tossed it towards the rope, and as Naruto fell, I caught him. At that point, it was just a matter of untying him, but I didn't, and as I pulled him over my shoulder, I stated, "Looks like I owe you a homemade meal, then, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, but can you untie me?" He asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nope," I laughed, "I got you where I want you, and now we can go over some more training ideas, and this time, you can't run away."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" Naruto screamed, and he quickly started to squirm. "No! Not again!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh come on, Naruto, it wasn't that bad. You just fell off the tree a couple thousand times."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Into a bed of gravel!" He protested, and he was able to break free of my grip. "I'm not doing that again!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He began to snake away like a caterpillar, only for me to pick him up by the collar. "It's been a year since we started this kind of training, Naruto, you should be used to my training by now."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But Hikigaeru-chan, I don't want to!" He cried again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're not getting away, Naruto. Best to lay back, and accept it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, come on!" He wailed. "Please, please, please don't make me do anything crazy!" He requested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know. I was thinking about making a lot of really hot boiling water for you to learn to run across. I'm thinking the water near the hot spas should be good." I suggested. "You already have wall running down, so why not add water to the list. I think I'll bring a camera too. To capture the moment, you know?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But I don't want to be boiled alive!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quiet lobster, I'm thinking of ways to train you." I chuckled. "Besides, you can make a clone now, so the training's worth it, right?" I asked. "Graduation is a few months off, and you'll need to be at the top of your game to pass them! You have been working on transformation, at least, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't tell me you're still only using the sexy jutsu."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I, ah." He gulped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Look, it's a good jutsu, I'll give you that, but you need to be able to transform into anyone, on the fly, if you need to. You remember what happened when you tried it on those three enemy ninja girls?" I reminded him. "It didn't work. Nothing at all. You need to be a master of transforming into anyone. Including boys. Then you'll be unstoppable."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, but please, nothing crazy, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Crazy? Sure, I can do that. I'll throw a few piranhas into the water then."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But I asked for less crazy!" He cried, and as my walk home was filled with jokes, mostly pointed towards Naruto, I could feel the chakra of Hiruzen watching us. I glanced off to where it was coming from, and only saw empty air. But I knew he was watching us through his crystal ball, and I gave him a smile and wave.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **⠀⠀Hikigaeru's Stats**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 27, Child of Jiraiya, Academy Student

 **Hit Points** : 28,050

⠀⠀Hit Points Regeneration p/s: 505.4 hp p/s

 **Chakra** : 895

⠀⠀Chakra Regeneration p/s: 4.957 p/s

 **Vigor** : 240

 **Chakra** : 25

 **Strength** : 50 (-50)

 **Dexterity** : 50 (-50)

 **Intelligence** : 101

 **Wisdom** : 155

 **Luck** : 37

⠀⠀⠀⠀Available perk points: 12

 **New Perks**

 **⠀⠀Combat Biologist** : Because you have 100 Intelligence, you do an additional '50%' damage every time you attack an enemy's vital spot.

 **⠀⠀Die Hard** : Because you have 100 Vigor, your passive Hit point regeneration is quadrupled when you have less than 50% of your max hit points.

 **⠀⠀Genjutsu Resistance** : Because you have 50 Wisdom, your understanding of reality is quite sound, and you gain a '+25%' bonus to spotting and breaking Genjutsu.

 **⠀⠀Grand Balance** : Because of your 100 Dexterity, you will never lose your balance unless it's through an injury and status effect.

 **⠀⠀Hunter's Wisdom** : Because you have 100 Wisdom, you're understanding of people helps you track them, take them down, and not just people, but animals. You gain a bonus to tracking, equal to one-fourth your Wisdom, and you gain a bonus to damage equal to '+25%' when attacking an unsuspecting target.

 **⠀⠀Mind's Eye** : Because you have 50 Intelligence, you can imagine objects, geometry, and people in your mind's eye perfectly, without flaw.

 **⠀⠀Quick Hands** : Because you have 50 Dexterity, handling all weapons is easier and easier. You gain a + '50%' bonus to handles weapons you have some experience with.

 **⠀⠀Resistant** : Because of your 200 Vigor, you become immune to most status effects.

 **⠀⠀Seasoned Sensor** : Because of your 150 Wisdom, the range for your sensing abilities is doubled.

⠀⠀ **Strong Back** : Because you have 50 Strength, your back and spine won't give out while under heavy pressure, and will only break when attacked.

⠀⠀ **Stone Wall** : Because of your 100 Strength, you gain a '+5' damage threshold for every 10 strength against blunt attacks, and a '+1' damage threshold against slashing and piercing attacks.

⠀ **⠀Tough** : Because you have 150 Vigor, the standard hit points you gain per level is increased to 150, and the hit points you gain per stat point of Vigor is increased to 100.


	7. Cherry Blossom Blowout

**Chapter Seven**

Cherry Blossom Blowout

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Taking a bucket of water, I slowly poured it over Sakura's face. The girl screamed, coughed, and slipped off of the tree we stood on. Down she fell, howling for dear life, only for the rubber I tied to her leg to spring her back up, stopping her from hitting the ground. "Good morning, Sakura-chan!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀She screamed at me, "Hikigaeru‽ What's going on‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll give you three guesses!" I laughed, looking down at the girl. She wasn't wearing anything but panties and a small, training braw. Part of me laughed, knowing she'll never need it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She then realized her situation and covered herself up. With a face as pink as her hair, she screamed at me, "You're here to get rid of me, aren't you‽ So you can get Sasuke-kun!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wow, Sakura, how'd you know?" I then pulled out one of the samurai swords and held the blade close to the rubber. "And you know what that means?" I swung the blade down, cutting the rubber, and she fell four meters into a small river. When she pulled herself out of the water, I leaped down and landed next to her. "You're wrong."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What the hell do you think you're doing, scaring me like this, Hikigaeru‽" Sakura shouted at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I said you get three guesses. You have two more, and you know I don't like Sasuke-kun like you and Ino, and every god damn girl in our school." I explained. "So, make two more guesses, or give up, and I'll tell you why I dragged you out here."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just tell me," she hissed, "and where are my clothes‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I spoke with your parents and got permission to train you. It wasn't hard convincing them. They were both Genin before exiting into a civilian life. From this day forward, Sakura-chan, every week, your plump butt is mine." I then tossed a backpack at her. "Get dressed, we're going hunting."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Let me see that!" She screamed, taking the letter from me, only to read through it. "No, no, no, no! You can't be serious." She then deflated, letting her knees drop.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, one more thing, Sakura-chan. Since you're now my minion in training, you are to refer to me as senpai, do you understand? " I asked. "And you might want to start getting dressed, I sense there are some people about, and you don't want them to see you like this, do you?" Her face turned red again, and she threw open the backpack, pulling out the clothes I got for her. Regardless of what they were, I knew she would wear them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Black shorts, that fell just above the knee, a black shirt, a red pair of shinobi sandals, and an open red vest. She looked great in it, even if she was still wet. "Great! You look stunning, Sakura!" I cheered, giving her a quick applaud.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I really hate you, right now."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You really hate me now, what?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I really hate you, right now, Hikigaeru-senpai." She said, somehow looking even more deflated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? And I went through all of the trouble of finding out what Sasuke's into for you! And this is the thanks I get?" I then held up another paper, and the pink haired girl tried to snatch it away. She couldn't, because I leaped backwards, landing on the side of a tree. "Now, now, Sakura-chan, if I gave it to you now, you wouldn't have earned it! Besides, do you really think I'd write it all down?" I then turned the paper over, showing that it was blank. "If I did, Ino, or another girl, could get to it, and you don't want her knowing all the little details, do you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, I don't!" Sakura yelled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It really was sad at how easy it was to manipulate her. "Great! Now, pay attention. I'll repeat myself if I have too, but I'd rather not."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, how do I know you're not lying to me so you can take Sasuke-kun for yourself‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Because Sakura-chan, I keep telling you I'm not into him, but no, I'm lying, and then you and Ino call me names, and then I go read a book, and then Iruka-sensei yells at me for not paying attention, and let's be honest here, he's really easy to ignore, so he yells louder. Then I get in trouble, only to vanish because it was just a clone all along." I rambled. "Now do you want to know, or not?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes." She finally sighed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Great!" I then leaped down. "One, he's only interested in strength." I placed my sword in my inventory, and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "He has a goal, an ambition he has to achieve, and nothing else matters to him. If you can't help him achieve that goal, you're just an annoyance in his way."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you sure?" she asked, and I nodded. "Then, hold on, um, how did you do that? The storage seal, thing, with no hand signs?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I might just be an Academy student, Sakura, but all those who are training to be shinobi or those that are shinobi are capable of amazing things. I'm still trying to figure out how to weave hand signs with one hand, but storage seals? Got that down." I deflected.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But your attendance is lower than Naruto. How am I suppose to learn anything from you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Low blow, Sakura. I thought you were smart." I shook my head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And what does that mean?" She asked, annoyed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Look, not only was I able to talk to your parents about you behind your back, but I was able to kidnap you, strip you down, and tie you to a tree with some rubber bands. Not once did you wake up, or even stir." I then reached into my pouch and pulled out a kunai. "If I wanted to, I could have just slit your throat, and all those perfect grades would mean nothing."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh." She said, a bit scared.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Actions speak louder than words, Sakura, and in our world of shinobies, if you can't back up your words with actions, then it's nothing." Putting my weapon away, I added, "Relax, I don't hurt my friends." She nodded. "Now, what I mean, is that I spend all of my time training." I then weaved the snake seal and became transparent, and Sakura gasped. "Did you know that I sometimes am in class, but no one knows I'm there?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep. I just got to wear the right clothing, and I blend into the roof of the class just right. Sometimes I just use a transformation, but I like wearing the right colors. It makes things easier. I think I was able to trick Iruka-sensei a few times with it, too. And guess what I'm teaching you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How to become invisible?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Transparent, Sakura, not invisible. You have the chakra control for it, and it doesn't take much chakra at all. Once you master this, you'll be able to sneak around a lot easier, and with how low pour your sparing skills are, not getting into a fight at all would be a better idea for you. Think about it? Am I right or am I right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That makes—sense, Hikigaeru-sepia." She agreed. "Alright, so, how do I do it?" She asked, and I let the jutsu fade.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not so fast. I still haven't told you the other things Sasuke likes, and there are a few things you'll need to learn first." I lifted two fingers, and went on, "Second, his favorite food is onigiri with katsuobushi and tomatoes. Third, loyalty is a big thing for men, and for him, but something even better is being attractive. You have the hair for it, but not the body."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What? But I diet and look great!" She countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sakura, we're training to be shinobi, we don't get to diet. We don't get to look like those hot civilian gals you see in books and magazines. Our bodies need the nutrition to keep going, and if we don't get what we need, we risk dying on a mission. We need to be fit, and ready." I scolded her. "Besides, skinny girls look good in clothes, while fit girls look good naked, and between what I saw earlier, and that exotic pink hair of yours, you're just a few situps away from making any man yearn for you." She blushed at my praise, only for me to grin. "And with the right kind of squats, you'll make that booty of yours turn Sasuke's head." She blushed harder.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You better not be calling me fat." She muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fat? Please, you're anything but."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She just looked down, only to turn to the side and look at herself. "It's not really that plump, is it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sakura, your mind's going in the wrong direction. We need to be plumper." I corrected her. "Besides, Sasuke likes power, and what screams power? Being able to crush a watermelon between your legs!" I laughed. "But enough about your butt, we need to talk about training. Now, pay attention, because I'm going to go over the biggest advantage a shinobi could have. Mobility. You're going to climb this tree, without using your hands."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, I thought you said we're going hunting," she asked, only to add, "and how the hell am I going to do that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You saw me do it earlier, and yes, we are going hunting. Well, you are, I mean. I'm going to go hide, and you'll need to find me. Don't worry, I won't go any farther than fifty meters away from this spot."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And if you can't find me in two hours, I'm giving you a pixie-cut haircut."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" She screamed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep! Oh, and if you try to run, you automatic fail, and I get to cutting!" I then pulled out a kunia and a scroll. The first I used to point at her hair, and the second I threw at her. "Here's a scroll on how to walk on walls. I'm sure you'll get it soon because the timer started when you woke up."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" She screamed again, and the last thing I saw before I vanished into a dungeon was her frantically opening the scroll I gave her.

* * *

 **Warning: Dungeon Event Immanent!**

'Would you like to partake in the event?'

[yes] ⠀⠀ [no]

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I huffed, looking at the notification. With how often I entered this dungeon, and with how often I give it the opportunity to activate anytime else, why did it have to be now? All I wanted to do was enter the dungeon, sneak about and avoid the grunts of Oda Nobunaga's army. No fighting, just stealth training, but I had to click 'yes'. There was no stopping me from exiting the dungeon whenever I liked. I was in control, and I made it so, but even with my control, it was my luck that picked when I had an event.

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was an explosion the moment I clicked yes. The explosion was no more than three meters to my right, and as a tree fell to the ground, a demon emerged from the smoke. Standing before me was the very first boss of the first Onimusha game. It, no, 'he' was very large. He was almost three times my height, with skin the color of muscles, and teeth larger and sharper than my head. He had eyes, but they were glowing pink dots before a shadow of black, and both were on me. In his right hand, he carried a metal club with spikes, and in his left, he dragged another demon. It was nothing more than a foot soldier, struggling to break free of the behemoth's grip.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He said, "A human? I was going to eat this, but I guess fresher meat will do." He then laughed, and in strength I could not match, crushed the small demon in his off hand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Clapping my hands together, I performed the rat seal and became transparent. Leaping towards the nearest tree, I twisted myself up into its leaves and leaped deeper into the forest. The demon made a confused grunt, only to look about. "Where did you go, little human? I can't eat you if you're hiding." He then laughed again as he swung his weapon into a tree. It shattered in an explosion of splinters, and from my hiding spot, under a shrub, dozens of meters behind him, I just watched as he began to rampage.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Whispering to myself, I said, "Observe."

⠀⠀⠀⠀His name was Osric, his health was just under half of my own, and he had no chakra. Drawing out one of the samurai swords I obtained from this very dungeon, I leaped out from my hiding spot, silently moved across the grass, and after jumping up towards his neck, I impaled the blade halfway inside of him, only to kick off his back, bounding away. He yelped and tried to swing his weapon at me, but I was already gone. My attack had done eight-hundred damage, and as I watched him from my hiding spot, I took off my red coat and weights and placed them into my inventory. This would be a game of predator and pray, and he destroyed a second and third tree in his attempt to find me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Pulling out an olive-green head wrap, I tied it around my hair, and between my attire and my technique, I was practically invisible against the green of the forest, and when I hid in the shade, I was. A second attack irritated him. A third made him glow pink, and as steam began to push off of his body, he roared as he charged through several trees, knocking them over. For a moment, I thought he was using the eight inner gates, but dashed the idea away. He wasn't, and when he paused to catch his breath, I struck out with two more blades. That was four and five, and soon it was ten.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Lifting his massive club up, he threw it in my direction, but it was only out of sheer luck that he tossed it my way. It careened over my head, crashed through a tree, and came to a rest where I had first entered the dungeon. Roaring at the top of his lungs, he charged after his club, and as I sidestepped him, I didn't make a sound. If I did, Osric wouldn't have heard me over his own rampaging.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He then bellowed, "Where are you human‽ Fight me! Stop hiding like a bug!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Somehow, his face was a shade redder than it was before. Eight blades stuck out from his back, and as I ran up to him, I used them as stepping stones as I climbed onto his head. He struggled, swaying about as he spun around. The flailing of his arms was aimed behind him, but it hit empty air, and as I drew two more swords, I swung them down, impaling him through his eyes. His roars of rage turned into screams of agony.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No! How could I have been defeated by a worthless human child?" He croaked, as I used one final blade to stab him in the chest.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's called stealth. It doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't even find me." I whispered, only for a notification to pop-up.

* * *

' **Osric's Banquet'**

 _Complete!_

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let out a long, annoyed sigh. This dungeon had bosses, but they were nothing more than stronger versions of the undead demonic zombies. Granted, for some reason they were alligators, but still, they were nothing more than an annoyance, and Osric was the same. As I went to recover my swords, a notification told me I had been given my reward. A man-sized spiked club, ryō, an unknown scroll, and a 'skill scroll.' With the latter, at any moment, I could just pick a skill I wanted to improve, and it would level up by five.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was the sixth one I had collected in the last year, and I was just a few levels away from using them. Clicking on my skills, I scrolled down to 's', then 'st', and after a minute, found stealth. Part of me was glad the menu was in English, but the other part of me hated how everything, and I do mean everything, was listed under skills. How to cook, how to wipe my ass, how to breathe, and even how to sneeze. It was all there, waiting. As for my stealth, it was at sixty-five of one-hundred, and in five more levels, I would use the scrolls. The club was just a club, and the ryō was just ryō, but I'd never turn a blind eye to fifty-thousand of it. That was roughly the price of a C-rank mission.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Observe," I said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The scroll's statistics started to pop-up. It was a B-rank, fire based technique called paper bomb jutsu. I wanted to curse at how dumb the name was but clicked 'yes' on learning the scroll. As of yet, it was the first technique I found that I wanted to learn. The ratio of damage to paper bombs to chakra was also in my favor, and so long as I used a small yield, high damage paper bomb, then there would be no collateral damage. But I had little chakra, and unless I spent every day of my life training to increase it, or spent every stat point I gained when leveling up on it, I would never have enough chakra to spit out anything useful. Then again, I did have a plain to get around it, but it would be a long time before I even tried replicating Mama's forehead seal.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Taking a look at my clock, I grunted at the timer. It had been only twenty-five minutes, and most of that had been me recovering my weapons and waking Sakura up. Taking off the head wrap that hid my hair, I re-equipped my weights and red coat and exited the dungeon. Sakura, bless her heart, was still searching, but was up in the trees, jumping about like a frantic child, which she was. Sometimes she would fall, only to catch herself, and other times she would just shout at me. But where did I hide to stop her from finding me?

⠀⠀⠀⠀On the ground, where she wouldn't look, two meters away from where I had given her the scroll on how to walk on walls. Taking out a book, I began to read the history of the 'warring states'. At the hour mark, I closed the book and used it as a pillow. After ninety minutes, I started going through my options to see if there was a way to use the menu with just my eyes. If Sakura was able to tell I used some sort of storage without any hand signs, then other, smarter shinobi could find out I didn't use any seals at all.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mental note, learn fūin," I muttered to myself in English, "and cover thy' ass." Thankfully, the option to use my eyes was there, and for the last thirty minutes, I spent my time navigating the menu, getting used to the new changes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then Sakura screamed, "Ha! I found you!" She was panting, sweaty from the strain of leaping about, and I could tell she was having a hard time staying on the tree. Her hair covered one of her eyes, and it was time to reward her hard work, even if it had been more than two hours.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wow, you found me with only seconds to spare." I lied. "Twenty more and you'd have had short hair."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"G-good!" She wheezed, only to fall from the tree. I leaped up and caught her, carrying her to the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Easy there. Just breathe and relax, alright?" I said, walking her over to the stream. "I'm going to put you partly in the water to cool you down." She couldn't argue and just nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀From the waist down, Sakura sat in the water, using me to lean back on. I pulled out a rag, placed it in the water, and handed it to her after squeezing out most of the liquid. She accepted it and placed it on her head. "You did good, but I should point something out to you," I started, "I hid on the ground. Do you know why?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀She shook her head, not speaking, so I went on, "Because I knew you'd look up in the trees after I gave you a scroll on how to climb."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's—mean." She stuttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, and it's a lesson. Always do the unexpected. If they think you're going to hide high, hide low. If they think you're going to run left, run right. Move about, distract, and conquer through the unseen. It's how you survive as a shinobi if you're weaker than everyone else. When I teach you the transparent technique, I'll go over ways you can hide, alright? How to run without making a noise, how to distract with a thrown rock or a broken twig, and stuff like that. Alright? You'll need the training to impress Sasuke and surpass Ino. She's from a clan and a strong one at that.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That said, I already have to spar with Hinata every week, so we'll have to figure out a time for me to teach you, and no, I won't promise to kidnap you again." She gave me a glare. "Because I'll never make a promise I don't know if I can keep, and to be honest, it was kind of fun kidnapping you." I lied. "I might want to do it again."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's not—funny." She mumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure it is, you just got to remember I'm highly sarcastic." I then reached into my inventory and took out two-thousand ryō. It was all in twenties, so the stack of fifty bills was rather large. "Now why don't you and I go out on the town, and just enjoy ourselves? Like go to the spa, and then get our nails done. My treat."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She smiled, and stammered, "Sure."


	8. Guns and Bloody Noses

**Chapter Eight**

Guns and Bloody Noses

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good afternoon, Gunseller-san. Is my order in?" I asked, looking up at a very old, very ruff man. He had bags under his eyes larger than the moon, and his beard was scruffy and unkempt. His eyes were small, and he wore a heavy coat to stay warm.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Order?" Sakura whispered behind me. "Hikigaeru-senpai, why are we—here?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀After a day at the spa, getting our nails done, and even buying a pair of matching earrings, Sakura and I now stood outside an older home. It was well eroded; the engawa we stood on was cracked, old, and partly rotten. The wooden beams holding up the roof sagged, and the door that the old man pulled open nearly fell off from moving. There was an odd smell in the air, but it was hard to place. It was neither good or bad, just off and unsettling.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, I'm not allowed to buy a gun since I'm not old enough, and since I'm not a shinobi yet. Owning one is another matter altogether, and I'll have to go inform the Hokage about it since I'm underage." I explained. "Don't worry, it's not illegal buying through a third party. It's just," I paused, looking for the right words, "an alternative business practice."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The old man chuckled, but asked, "Do you have the money, Brat?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded. "Yep. Do you have my new baby?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He chuckled again and closed the door. After a moment, he reopened it and held out a small box. Leaning it forward, he opened it, revealing a finely crafted pistol, and while this world may not have been as technologically advanced as my old one, it was still special. The technology here was equal to the late nineties, minus cars, plains, and boats. They had television, radio, and even an electrical system. All of it was civilian-based, and most of it was not worth a damn to shinobi. It's why it was rarely ever shown in the manga and anime.

⠀⠀⠀⠀After all, you can't mass produce steel beams without infrastructure. You can't have glass in every window without a way to mass produce the glass. You couldn't have lights in the hospitals and the Hokage's office without someway to mass produce the bulbs, and then there was the electricity. There had to be power lines, feeding energy to each home. And with that electricity, you could power medical equipment, such as an x-ray machine. But you can't have an x-ray machine without a strong understanding of radiation. Technology was everywhere, you just needed to know where to look.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Guns were no exception, but guns were also useless. Most bullets moved close to the speed of sound, and weaker ones moved slower. To a shinobi, they were useless. They were loud, and why would you fire a gun, when you could throw a kunai or shuriken and get the same results? Without making a sound, I should add. In combat, if a spring came loose, a screw popped out, or if the gun was struck and something in it broke, you would find yourself weaponless, and as long as the foe you faced never stood in front of the barrel, you'd never hit them. Regardless of how powerful your gun was, that was the truth, but the gun before me was a beauty I never thought I'd see again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"May I see it?" I asked, and the old man took it out, removed the magazine, and handed it to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The gun was custom made and painted a dull, olive-green. Everything but the grip matched my clothes, and even then, the grip was a nice, dull black. The only light that gleamed off of the gun was from the engravings of toads and slugs alongside stars and stripes. The hammer even had that odd hole in it, and as I tugged at the trigger, I smiled at how heavy it felt. Pulling the slide back, I just smiled as the springs pushed it forward, clicking it back into place. The pink took me back to a time where I first fired a gun. I had been with my grandfather, and it was raining. Lifting up my new weapon as he instructed me, I looked down the sights and aimed them towards the Hokage Monument. I had to stop myself from giggling, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop smiling.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Twenty thousand ryō, right?" I asked, looking down at the gun.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Twenty thousand ryō," Gunseller-san confirmed, "and be quick." I reached into my pouch and pretended to fiddle around. Using my inventory, and navigating it with my eyes, I extracted the cash and held up a small stack of forty bills. On each one was a picture of the second Daimyō, holding a fan.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The old man took the stack of money, while Sakura just gasped at it. "How do you have that much‽" My pink haired friend asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I buy and sell and trade in the market, and can turn a profit on most of the stuff I sell. Can't tell you where I get the product though. Trade secret, and no, it's not illegal."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Counting it out in his head, the old man nodded. "Everything's here." He then held out the box, and added, "Take it and go. I got a retirement to plan now. I can finally get out of this fucken village."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Opening the box, I counted out five full magazines, and an extra fifty bullets waiting to be loaded in. "Thank you so much for helping me, Gunseller-san. I hope you have a wonderful retirement."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Go shoot yourself in the eye, brat." He grumbled, but I could tell he was smiling.

* * *

 **Quest Complete**

⠀⠀'My pride, my joy, come to mama!'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Experience Gained** : 5,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Lv. 28 Progress: 5,000 / 28,000_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Total Experience: 363,000_

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Reward** : Browning Hi-Powered

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Browning High Powered (Nickname pending)

⠀⠀ **Damage** : 300

⠀⠀ **Effective Range** : 50m

⠀⠀ **Fire Rate** : Semi-automatic

⠀⠀ **Ammo** : 9mm

⠀⠀ **Standard Mag. Size** : 15

⠀⠀ **Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 4, 10

⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Well Crafted_ : Breaks less, requires less maintenance, and never jams.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He was nice." I hummed, only to take out a magazine and load my new gun, and right after, put the box away in my inventory. "I think I'll—name you Lifegiver." I glanced at Sakura and asked, "You want to go shoot this with me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I—don't think I do." She stammered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Okay, more fun for me then." I shrugged, placing the gun in my pouch. "You up for lunch, or are you heading home?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I probably—should head home."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Tell your parents I said hello, then. I'm going to go," I paused, looking towards the village, "join Hinata in stalking Naruto, that or go spar with someone. No, wait, I need to tell the Hokage about my new firearm. Need to run home to get the paperwork first." I muttered to myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sakura sweatdropped, and asked in a low, slow voice, "Why do you think Hinata's stalking Naruto?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm a sensor. My range is thirty-two-hundred meter (~1.98 miles), so I know everything that's happening in the village, plus a good ways out." I explained before I started my walk to the Hokage's office.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But that's three kilometers!" Sakura screamed from behind me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know. Try and keep it a secret, I don't want people knowing. They'll want to put me on a tracking team at that point, and I'd rather be on an assault team with Naruto."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's if he even passes." She huffed under her breath. "Why do you even hang out with him, anyway? He's so annoying." Sakura asked, catching up to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know what it's like not having parents, Sakura, and I know what it's like to be lonely. I'm treating him like I'd wish someone treated me growing up."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't understand. Don't you always go on about having an amazing Papa?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I do, but he's not in the village. Ever. I saw him for the first time a year ago, and haven't seen him since, but I do send him letters sometimes. I live alone, and before even coming to the village, I traveled for five months alone. So, I kind of know how Naruto feels." I explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I, alright, but," Sakura stammered, "how?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I snuck around, for the most part, avoided people and towns as best I could, and used the transparent thing to stay hidden. I—got lost a lot more than I'd like to admit." I answered, looking back to my memories before coming to this world. It wasn't pleasant, but I then added. "Oh, and you better hurry home, Sakura-chan. I can sense your parents are near the fishing vendor. They're probably picking up shrimp for dinner. That's something you like, right"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? You can tell that just by where someone's standing?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Buildings don't move Sakura. People do. If you remember where a building is, then you can guess why a person is in the area."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, how do you know I like shrimp?" Sakura demanded, giving me a stink eye.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Let's say Hinata isn't the only one wish stalker tendencies!" I laughed, only to clap my hands together. "See you another time, Sakura-chan. I'll teach you the 'Transparent Escape Technique' next week, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then vanished, and Sakura deflated, only to squeal with excitement. "I look forward to it, Hikigaeru-senpai!" She screamed out, even though I was still only standing in front of her. "At this rate, I'll get to Sasuke-kun before Ino-pig!" I didn't bother telling her and just leaped off.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Revenge; the action of inflicting hurt or harm on someone for injuring or wrong suffered at their hands. That was the definition, the starting point, that Uchiha Sasuke's story began, and it was as complex as it was idiotic. After he killed his brother and learned the truth, he sought to destroy the very thing his brother gave his life to protect. Even if Itachi told him that no matter what he did, he'd still love him. It was heartbreaking, it tugged at my sense of family, but most of all, it just irritated me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He didn't know I was behind him as he trained. Leaping up, he spun in the air, throwing shuriken and kunai at his targets, before roundhouse kicking a dummy as he landed. His fighting style was fluid, his aim was almost perfect, and as he twisted his body about, it was clear he was quite flexible. Three qualities needed to fight in this world, and three qualities needed to master the Uchiha fighting style.

⠀⠀⠀⠀If I tried, I could be the top student in the class. It wouldn't be too difficult to beat Sasuke as he was now. I had everything I needed to be number one. In terms of levels, I was twenty-eight. Most average academy students were between one and fifteen. Most Genin were between sixteen and twenty-five. Chūnin were between twenty-six and thirty-five, though I have seen some weaker due to not being in combat roles. Most Tokubetsu Jōnin were between thirty-five and fifty, while every true Jōnin I've met was fifty-one or higher. ANBU were sixty and higher, and now that I was a higher level, I could tell that the Third Hokage, Hiruzen, was level eighty.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke, like Hinata, was Genin level, unlike all of the other academy students. He was level twenty, and even if I was only eight levels higher than him, my own Vigor dwarfed his. Basic math told me his Vigor was forty and with a total of two-thousand hit points, my own health was fourteen-point-five times more than his. I was grateful for the 'Tough' feat because now it would let me survive things other couldn't. But I also knew that if I didn't use weights to train, I would be weaker and slower than him. Much weaker, but still as tough.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As it stood, my weights did only add up to five-hundred kilograms, but unlike Lee, I wore more than just two leg braces. With the weight spread out over my whole body, it was easier to move about, and if my memory served me right, Lee's weights were roughly ten times heavier than the world record deadlift back in my old world. Each, mind you, so he walked around with twenty times more weight than that. Mine only stacked up to the world record, and that was with them all added together.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I started to pull them off, I was grateful I was transparent and hiding behind a tree. One of the weights I used was a weighted bra, and with no hook to open and close it, to pull it off I needed to take off my shirt. When it, and my arm and leg weights, were in my inventory, I slipped my shirt back on and stepped out from behind the tree. Reaching out with a hand, I caught one of Sasuke's thrown shuriken between my fingers. He didn't notice and kept pushing himself forward, going through the motions of his training. When he finished, he looked back to see his work, only to see the shuriken he tossed twirling in the air.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, if I was an enemy, I could have just killed you?" I asked, letting my jutsu drop.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke instantly gave me an annoyed glare. "What do you want, Hikigaeru?" He then asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, I just got finished going out with Sakura, and after explaining to the Hokage how I got a gun, and why I should have it, and filling out some paperwork, I'm feeling a bit—pent up. So I thought, 'what better way to work off all this stress than go fight someone'!" I explained. "So, you up for some sparring, or are you too busy fighting the trees?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why would I want to spar with you?" He asked, giving me a blank look.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Cause' I thought your goal was to avenge your clan or was I wrong about that?" I tossed the shuriken behind me, and there was a ping of wood as it hit the target. "What better way to get stronger than to test yourself against those superior to you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No." He stated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, I think I failed to mention that you," I pointed a finger at him, "don't have a choice in the matter."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Springing forward, I threw a punch at his face. I moved slow, so he could avoid the attack, but the moment he pulled his head away, I popped him in the mouth with the back of my hand. His retaliation was to throw his own punch at me, but I caught his wrist and pulled him closer. Using my off hand, I shoved my palm into his chest with as much force as I could muster, and his measly two-thousand hit points were dropped by fifty as he flew across the training yard, only to hit a tree.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Come on, Sasuke-kun, you can do better than that. How do you think you're going to revive your clan with that kind of strength?" I asked, as he slowly stood up, holding his chest. "Better yet, how do you think you're going to kill Itachi if you get winded by me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't mention him in front of me." Sasuke hissed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Itachi." I sang, and his brow furrowed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't have to deal with this." He grumbled, only to try and walk away.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, come on, Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you were such a coward."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you say‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I said, maybe the Uchiha clan isn't all that cracked up to be. Perhaps—you're not destined to avenge them. Maybe, I'll be the one that kills Itachi for you." That did it. Sasuke growled and lashed out by throwing three shurikens at me. I didn't bother dodging. Each one struck my chest, and he went wide-eyed as I just smiled at him. Each one did as much damage to me as I did to him, but compared to being stabbed through the chest by a samurai sword, this was nothing more than a paper cut.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wow," I chuckled, plucking one of the shurikens out of my chest, "it seems there's sum spine in you after all." I flicked the weapon back at him, and as I spun in the air like a coin, I dashed forward, and slammed my fist into the tree behind him, just over his shoulder. While the tree didn't shatter, there was a hard crush as the bark splintered. "This is how it's going to go down, Sasuke," I continued, dropping the honorific, "my goal in life is to be the strongest. Not to be the Hokage, that's Naruto-kun's goal, not to avenge your clan, that's your goal, but to be the strongest so that no other atrocity happen again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your goal is to be strong too, but what you are now is nothing more than a Genin level kid stuck in the Academy." Standing up, I held out a hand for him, and pressed, "The only way to climb higher is to test yourself against others. To see where you stack up. This," I pointed to the two other shurikens in my chest, "is the result of my training. I don't even feel this. If you want to get stronger, you're going to take my hand, then try to punch me in the face. Because those wooden targets don't fight back, and I'm the only one in our school who's even able to give you a challenge."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He looked at my hand for a few seconds, then to the shuriken in my chest. With a reluctant, and annoyed, grunt, he took my hand, and I pulled him up. "Fine," he muttered, "but don't attack me unprovoked again."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I can accept that deal, so long as you," I poked him in the chest with a finger, "work on your aim." I pulled the last of the shuriken out of me, and pointed to where they hit. "Each one struck a rib. If you aim for someone, aim between their ribs. It'll do more damage." I then spun on my heel and trotted over to the center of the field. "Ready for round two?" He didn't answer and just took a combative stance. This time he attacked first, and when he was close enough to throw a kick at me, I blocked his leg and threw my fist out towards his face. He hit the ground with a crooked and bloody nose.


	9. It Begins! Naruto Story Go!

**Chapter Nine**

It Begins! Naruto Story Go!

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru, are you paying attention?" Iruka asked me as I wove four hand signs; the tiger, the rat, the bird, and the snake.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, Iruka-sensei," I answered, "I'm reading a book, and am practicing hand signs for a technique I know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He let out a long, annoyed sigh, and asked, "Hikigaeru, how can you expect to be a great shinobi if you skip class, and when you do show up, you don't even pay attention?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"By studying, practicing, and doing research outside of class to get ahead, and not have to worry about anything unless it's a test." I waved him off, but I didn't look away from my book. "You and I both know the standard, monotonous daily tasks of school only makes up twenty percent of the final grade."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And who told you that?" He asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You did when I was disguised as a student's parent three weeks ago."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That was you?" Iruka deadpanned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes." I then looked up to him, and asked, "Did you know the world is almost thirteen-thousand kilometers wide, and even at the top speed of our most elite Jōnin, it would still take them roughly sixteen to twenty hours to go around the world? That's about twice the speed of sound, and that's pushing it. Most don't move at those speeds because they lack the stamina to go that fast for that long, or because it's uncalled for."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There's no way Jōnin can move that fast," Ino snorted, but I ignored her and looked up at the question on the board.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto-kun, go answer the question. You should be able to get it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Hikigaeru-chan." Naruto hopped up, and a few students chuckled to themselves.

⠀⠀⠀⠀One, an annoying boy near the front of the class, stated, "He's like a puppy. Hey Hikigaeru, can you make him do tricks?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure I can," I then looked over to my blond puppy, "Naruto-kun, can you please prank him with your best trick? His smartass deserves it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure thing, Hikigaeru-chan!" He laughed, only it was rather dark, and as he turned to the kid, I spied a mischievous grin on his face. The kid just sulked, and Naruto's grin faded away when he looked up to the problem on the board.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It read as such, 'four-X plus eight equals twenty-four.' The answer was four, and Naruto already knew his 'maths' well enough to work it out. He even started talking to himself as he solved it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Four-X means," he paused, trying to remember, "four times an unknown number, and that plus eight equals twenty-four. So, I have to," he paused again, and stuck out his tongue, "work it backwards and make the stuff opposite. So plus becomes minus, so that makes twenty-four, um, minus—eight. That's sixteen, and if it is sixteen, then we have to divide it by four, and that gives me—four." He turned to me and asked. "Does X equal four, Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, it does, Naruto," Iruka answered for me, "you got it right. Good—job. Please—go take your seat."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto was all smiles as he did what he was told, and Ino muttered, "No way, how the hell did he get it right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quiet down, will you?" Shikamaru asked, "And it's pretty obvious; Hikigaeru's been tutoring him."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, and come tomorrow, there's no way I'll fail graduation!" Naruto cheered as he sat down, but it was a false hope.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So does that mean Naruto's not dead last anymore?" Kiba asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes. Now," I paused, looking at some of the civilian students, "Nobori is dead last."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh shut it, Toad girl." Nobori huffed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I ignored him, and asked Iruka, "Is there anything else you need, Sensei, or can I go back to my book?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Iruka gave up and just nodded, and hours later, his class came to an end. Most of the students left right away, while some took their time. Hinata sat watching Naruto, while Shikamaru was too lazy to get up. Ino chased after Sasuke, along with twenty or so other girls, while Sakura and Naruto walked over to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The former, like he always does after class when I showed up, asked, "Hey Hikigaeru-chan, you want to go out with me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, come on! Please?" He asked again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please? There's a new flavor of ramen at Ichiraku that I want to get you." He offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just leave her alone, Naruto. She already said no." Sakura muttered. "How you put up with his constant advancements, I'll never know." I had to refrain from giving her a sarcastic glare, but she then added, "Besides, I was hoping you could help me, Hikigaeru-chan. The Genjutsu scroll you gave me is kind of easy, but for some reason, I keep getting the colors wrong, and I just can't get it right. There's something I'm missing, and I'm hoping you can point it out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry, you two, but I can't really do anything today. I have some personal training I need to get to." I stated, snapping my book close, and placing it into my inventory. "Naruto-kun, we'll go try out their new ramen another time. Sakura-chan, ask Iruka-sensei to point out any flaw in your Genjutsu, or a Hyūga. For now, I need to get home."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright then." Sakura nodded, but I could tell she was a bit disappointed with how her chakra felt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll see you two tomorrow," I waved, opening the window, "and Naruto, don't forget. No pranks or jokes tomorrow. Understand?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Hikigaeru-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good, now go prank that sarcastic jerk for me. I'll pay for ramen if you get him good, and I'll make it 'all you can eat' if you somehow turn his hair green."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Dark green or neon?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Neon."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't encourage him, Hikigaeru-chan," Sakura tried to argue, "you don't want to be blamed as an extension if he gets in trouble, do you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't really care, to be honest. All I want is for that annoying kid's hair to be green, and to go train." I then hopped up onto the window, and looked back, "See you two tomorrow."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Bye Hikigaeru-chan." They both waved as I hurried off.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I got home, I pulled out a calendar from my inventory and glanced at my notes. It was Monday, tomorrow would be the tests, and the day after student were supposed to get their registration photo taken. Then teams will be assigned on Thursday. The exact dates were alway sketchy in the show and manga, everything I knew about the show, as best as I could remember, was written down. Starting tomorrow, it would be the beginning of the anime and manga. I already knew Naruto was going to fail. He could, at best, make one clone. Even then, it was slightly off. His transformations were spot-on when he didn't fool around, but other than math, I knew he was going to fail the tests.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Iruka wasn't going to just let Naruto pass, and if he does, Mizuki would argue otherwise. The traitor still needed to be dealt with, and his plan was for Naruto to fail. No matter what, he'll see to it. If Naruto passed, then there were too many variables to consider if his plan doesn't go through. On the upside, I helped Naruto perfect his sexy technique. It was now to a point where even I felt the urge to leap back, spraying blood from my nose. The curves were quite nice, and the way he made his bust perk up was masterful. But before I could worry about the details of tomorrow, I still had today to deal with.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Tossing my clothes into a basket, I looked myself over in the mirror. I was ten, and in a few months, I would be eleven. Even then, I had more muscles on me than I ever had in my old world, but I wasn't narcissistic, and I didn't want to stand around looking at myself naked. I pulled on an olive-green long sleeve shirt and matching pants. They both were just smaller, recolored versions of what most Konoha shinobi ran around with. They were not special, but they looked nice. Over that, I slipped on a maroon poncho, with a tall caller and two black stripes around the neck. For shoes, I wore the same sandals every other ninja wore, only maroon to match my color scheme. Then I pulled on my kunai and shuriken pouch, and after opening my menu, vanished into the same dungeon I used to train in for the last few years.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Like a second home," I muttered while going through the dungeon option, "and now 'it' begins!"

* * *

'Are you sure you wish to replay this event?'

[yes] ⠀⠀ [no]

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Before I clicked yes, I clapped my hands together and turned transparent. Then, after pulling out six kunai, each with five paper bombs attached to them, I accepted the challenge. The world around me shifted, and no longer was I in a forest, but was on a roof. It reminded me of the building that Dosu confronts Gaara on, with golden fish and all. The sun had set, and the moon rapidly rose. I was still transparent, but standing not five meters away from me was a very tall, very large monstrosity. As memorable as the Onimusha series was, and as epic as their weapons were, there was always one foe that every fan remembered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Marcellus, the creation of Genma. His chakra tasted like boiled beef, which was odd because no demon before him had chakra. It was dark and wrong but somehow welcoming. His orange eyes looked about, but he could not see me, even with the light of the full moon. Marcellus looked like an oni, with horns as red as blood. His skin was pale and grey, and he wore black samurai armor over purple clothes, but he wore nothing over his chest. On his left hand, he wore a brace with a large metal plate. In his right, a large green orb glowed with chakra. It was different than the chakra in him, but it had no flavor. It was just there.

* * *

 **Dungeon Event Replay!**

Rooftop Showdown, Thirteenth Attempt

 **⠀⠀Objective** : Defeat Marcellus

 **⠀⠀⠀⠀Bosses Killed** : 0/1

 **⠀⠀Hidden Objectives** :

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀[✓]⠀Kill Marcellus without getting hurt

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀[✓]⠀Kill Marcellus within 1 minute

 **⠀⠀Rewards**

⠀⠀5,000 xp

⠀⠀⠀⠀+ 2,500 xp hidden Objective

⠀⠀Curved Baquashendao

⠀⠀?⠀⠀

* * *

 **Marcellus**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 30, Ultimate Demon Warrior

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Genma

⠀⠀ **Hit Points** : 50,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 2,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Once a warrior of the Oni named Murokoto, and after his horrific demise, which began when he accepted a duel by Guildenstern, he was turned against his own kind by the demon Genma and is now named Marcellus, which roughly means 'Ultimate Warrior of the Genma's Legion'.'

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀This fight had become routine. The first three times I killed Marcellus, he put up a damn hard fight, but now, to put it simply, I knew his move-set. I didn't bother using my weights, the experience was worth it alone, and I didn't need to handicap myself. When I tossed the six kunai, they became visible, but before Marcellus could summon his sword and shield, they struck him in the chest. The thirty paper bombs exploded, blowing him off of the roof, and causing the kunai to shrapnel themselves into his chest. It caused eighteen-thousand damage. I leaped off of the roof after him and pulled out another six kunai. Aiming to where he'll land, I tossed my weapons ahead of him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When his face hit the dirt, my thrown attack peppered his left side, and as he rolled on the ground, he exploded. He took another eighteen-thousand damage, and now laid at the bottom of a crater. Ten-seconds had passed, and eleven, I pulled out another six kunai. At twelve he stood up and summoned his sword and shield. At thirteen, in one large sweep of his curved baquashendao, he used half of his chakra to blast a great wind in all directions. It lasted till the sixteenth-second mark, and come seventeen, I tossed my weapons. The six ninja tools hit him in the chest, and I let my transparent technique end, he finally looked over to me. I was the last thing he saw as the last thirty paper bombs finished him off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Eighteen-seconds and the event was over. My reward was—more of the same. I had yet to find out what that mystery item was, but considering this was where Samanosuke gained the wind orb, I could make a guess as to what it was. A part of me really did wish I could get that wonderful wind blade of his. Shippuu was a nice green, and it would match my outfit. That or the red fireblade Enryuu. Instead, I was given, yet another, giant sword. The same one Marcellus used, and even if it wasn't enchanted with the wind, it would come in hand for what came next.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Opening my menu, I clicked on my next event and vanished. I didn't bother using my transparent technique against Osric. The idiot didn't deserve the chakra, and as the second menu appeared, telling me my task, I waved it away. I had five more events to go through. I wasn't going to be slowed down by annoying pop-ups, or simple distractions.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh? A little girl has come to be eaten. I wonder how she'll taste with her blood on the outside." The pig demon laughed, only to swing his club at me. It moved so slow that I was able to leap far, far away from him before it hit the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The worst part about fighting you is always the smell," I grumbled, pulling out my gun. Two shots blinded him as his eyes were blown out, and six explosive tag covered kunai later and he was dead. "And on to the next one."

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was an eventful night, but it ended in ash as the six skill scrolls I saved burned away. Turns out, you can't use them on something above level seventy, so my goal of maxing out my stealth was dashed off. Even worse, I couldn't undo it, so I had to use them. It was annoying, but on the upside, I did put it them all into 'Killing Intent', so I could at least I could scare people now. Mostly civilians, some Chūnin, Genin, and academy students.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Hikigaeru's Stats**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 34, Child of Jiraiya, Academy Student

 **Lv. 34 experience** : 1,505 / 70,000

 **⠀⠀Total experience** : 706,505

 **Hit Points** : 105,300

 _⠀⠀HP Regeneration p/s 2,727.7 hp p/s_

 **Cha** : 965

 _⠀⠀Cha Regeneration p/s 5.325_ cha p _/s_

 **Vigor** : 300

 **Chakra** : 25

 **Strength** : 60 (-60)

 **Dexterity** : 60 (-60)

 **Intelligence** : 125

 **Wisdom** : 190

 _⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensing range: 3,800 meters_

 **Luck** : 44

 **Additional Stat Gains**

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Leveling Up** +1 point per level past 5 (19 points remaining)

 **Vigor** : 0

 **Chakra** : 10

 **Strength** : 0

 **Dexterity** : 0

 **Intelligence** : 0

 **Wisdom** : 0

 **Luck** : 0

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Training**

 **Vigor** : 18

 **Chakra** : 0

 **Strength** : 48

 **Dexterity** : 48

 **Intelligence** : 8

 **Wisdom** : 0

 **Luck** : 0

 **Perks**

Alphabetical order

⠀⠀ **Child of Jiraiya** : Assess to the Toad summoning contract, '2' to Vigor, '1' to Strength and Wisdom per level, and gain the 'Pervert in Training' perk.

⠀⠀ **Child of Tsunade** : Access to the Slug summoning contract, '2' to Wisdom, '1' to Dexterity and Intelligence per level, and gain the 'Medic' perk.

⠀ **⠀Combat Biologist** : Because you have 100 Intelligence, you do an additional '50%' damage every time you attack an enemy's vital spot.

⠀⠀ **Die Hard** : Because you have 100 Vigor, your passive Hit point regeneration is quadrupled when you have less than 50% of your max hit points.

⠀⠀ **Evasive Action** : Through hard training, and a bit of luck, you know how to duck, weave, and push your way through a war zone. You gain '1' to Strength, Dexterity, and Luck per level.

⠀⠀ **Gamer's Mind** : Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, allows for a permanent peaceful state of mind, immunity to psychological status effects, and allows you to experience the world as if its game.

⠀ **⠀Genjutsu Resistance** : Because you have 50 Wisdom, your understanding of reality is quite sound, and you gain a '25%' bonus to spotting and breaking Genjutsu.

⠀ **⠀Grand Balance** : Because of your 100 Dexterity, you will never lose your balance unless it's through an injury and status effect.

⠀⠀ **Healthy Livin'** : While others would die, you hang on for dear life. You gain an additional '5' Vigor per level.

⠀⠀ **Hearty** : Because you have 50 Vigor, your passive percentage regeneration for every 25 vigor is doubled.

⠀⠀ **Hunter's Wisdom** : Because you have 100 Wisdom, you're understanding of people helps you track them, take them down, and not just people, but animals. You gain a bonus to tracking, equal to one-fourth your Wisdom, and you gain a bonus to damage equal to '25%' when attacking an unsuspecting target.

⠀ **⠀Konoha Born** : '1' Vigor per level, easier time tracking through forests.

⠀⠀ **Medic** : You gain a bonus to learning healing skills, and healing others, equal to '25%'.

⠀⠀ **Mind's Eye** : Because you have 50 Intelligence, you can imagine objects, geometry, and people in your mind's eye perfectly, without flaw.

⠀⠀ **Pervert in Training** : You're a pervert and know the Transparent Escape Technique. How you use it is up to you.

⠀⠀ **Quick Hands** : Because you have 50 Dexterity, handling all weapons is easier and easier. You gain a '50%' bonus to handles weapons you have some experience with.

⠀⠀ **Reincarnation** : Because of your past life, you gain '2' to Intelligence and Wisdom per level, along with a bonus to both equal to that of your past life. Along with it, you gain the following: a '50%' bonus to teaching others, the memories of your past life, including how to read and write, firing a gun, and any motor skills you had.

⠀⠀ **Resistant** : Because of your 200 Vigor, you become immune to most status effects.

⠀⠀ **Seasoned Sensor** : Because of your 150 Wisdom, the range for your sensing abilities is doubled (twenty meters per point of wisdom).

⠀⠀ **Sensor** : You are a sensory ninja, and are able to detect the presence of those with chakra (10 meters per point of wisdom).

⠀⠀ **Strong Back** : Because you have 50 Strength, your back and spine won't give out while under heavy pressure, and will only break when attacked.

⠀⠀ **Stone Wall** : Because of your 100 Strength, you gain '+10' damage threshold against blunt attacks and '+5' damage threshold against slashing and piercing attacks for every 25 points of strength. This stacks with other forms of damage threshold.

⠀⠀ **Tough** : Because you have 150 Vigor, the standard hit points you gain per level is increased to 150, and the hit points you gain per stat point of Vigor is increased to 100.

⠀⠀ **Tough II** : Because of your 300 Vigor, the standard hit points you gain per level increase to 450, and the hit points you gain per stat point of Vigor increase to 300.

⠀⠀ **Wall Walking** : Because of your training, you walk and can run on walls.

⠀⠀ **Water Walking** : Because of your training, you can walk and run on water.

* * *

 **Skills of Note**

'Cooking' lv. 19

'Genjutsu' lv. 21

'Handgun' lv. 27

'Hand seals' lv. 24

'Kenjutsu' lv. 42

'Killing Intent' lv. 48

'Kunai Accuracy' lv. 42

'Ninjutsu' lv. 12

'Shuriken Accuracy' lv. 42

'Stealth' lv. 70

'Taijutsu' lv. 45

'Teaching' lv. 33

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time, I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah! And floating around in ecstasy. so don't stop me now! Don't stop me—'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!" I sang in English as I skipped from roof to roof. I didn't care if people heard me, and I didn't care if anyone gave me a dirty looks.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky, like a tiger defying the laws of gravity! I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva! I'm gonna go, go, go! There's no stopping me!" As I landed on Naruto's roof, I spun in place and opened my menu, again looking at my new perk.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah! Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light, I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!" I didn't expect to get another version of the 'Tough' perk, and I didn't realize what I had achieved until I woke up to a pop-up in the morning. The achievement was jaw-dropping, and I couldn't stop my excitement.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time I'm having a ball! Don't stop me now, if you wanna have a good time, just give me a call! Don't stop me now, 'cause I'm having a good time, don't stop me now, yes, I'm havin' a good time, I don't want to stop at all!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Will you please stop, Hikigaeru-chan, I'm trying to sleep," Naruto muttered from behind me, "and what are you even singing?" I whipped around to see a rather tired, barely dressed Naruto rubbing his eyes. He was on his balcony and was still dragging his blanket behind him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But Naruto, you don't understand! Today is a special day!" I sang, still grinning, but as he asked, I did stop my singing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I know, graduation is in a few hours." He mumbled, only to yawn again. "I'm going back to sleep."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh no, you're not!" I beamed. "Put your orange on Naruto, we're going out for waffles!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You mean," his eyes widened as he looked at me, "a date‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Eh, no."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh come on, don't raise my hopes up like that!" He yelled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry, Naruto, I'm sure there's a girl out there somewhere waiting for you. One with hair as pretty as mine, and eyes as dazzling as the moon."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto deflated, and shook his head, "I'm going back to bed. It's not even seven yet."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine, you spoilsport. I'll see you at the academy. Don't be late!" I laughed as I leaped away, and right back into the song, I went as I headed towards the sweet smell of waffles.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Thanks to my actions, Naruto never painted the Hokage's monument. In fact, people were better targets for paint than objects, and I could tell the kid I asked Naruto to prank was wearing a henge just to look normal. It was all I could look at after finishing the paper exams. The questions were quite basic. Even less so than what Iruka was testing is days before. Naruto sat beside me, and struggled his way through everything. The only written test he didn't' struggle with was math, and even then, he had to keep himself quiet. He often talked when working out the problems, and got yelled at twice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The transformation test was effortless, and for our Taijutsu test, we had to face a Chūnin. Looking up to the largest of the teachers in the academy, I had to ask, "Are you sure it's alright if I don't hold back, Daikoku-sensei?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He nodded. "You don't have to worry about me, Hikigaeru-chan. Just go at your own pace, and show us what you can do. You have ten minutes, or if you knock me out of the ring, or if you somehow make me admit mercy."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can I have a minute to take off my weights then?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure, Hikigaeru-chan. Though, I didn't know you used weights." He nodded, but when I tried to walk off, he asked, "Um, where are you going?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm going to the bathroom. I wear a weighted training bra. It doesn't have a hook, so I have to take off my shirt to get it off." I explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh. Um, be quick about it, then." He hesitated. I nodded and ran off, and when I returned, I took my position across from him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Get ready," Mizuki said, with a hand in the air, "and begin!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀To say Daikoku-sensei was overweight would be half true. The man just had a large build, but he had bulk to him. He was strong, but not too fast. I ran up to him at a slow pace, and threw a punch at a speed I knew Sasuke could throw. It was wide open, and Daikoku-sensei took my bait and lifted an arm to block it. When his hand was centimeters from my own, I reached out and grabbed his pinkie. With a twist to the right, it was dislocated and bent ninety degrees. He screamed, pulling his hand away from me. Landing in front of him, I kicked, with all my might, the leg he had outstretched. It jutted to the left, and he lost balance. Reaching out a hand, I grabbed the large man by the collar as he fell towards me, and in one heave, tossed him over my head, and out the ring.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll assume I passed," I said, looking at Mizuki. The Light blue haired Chūnin was shocked, to say the least. As I stepped over to my fallen sensei, I commented. "Daikoku-sensei, I'm sorry I broke your finger."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's—fine." He winced, looking at it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I can fix it for you if you put it back in place." I offered, weaving a modified Ox seal, then the tiger seal.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When he saw the familiar green glow of my hands, he nodded, "Yes, Hikigaeru-chan. And that was a wonderful throw. Your Taijutsu is spot on."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you Sensei, but I think that had to do more with speed and power."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"True, but you tricked me into thinking you were slower, and that's a wonderful strategy in the shinobi world." He praised me, and soon his finger was in working order for the other students.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The tests took all day long, but come four in the afternoon, the last test came. The dreaded clone technique. There was no question that I passed. Three clones were enough, and I knew I could make more. As I left the classroom with my headband in hand, I refused to put it on. I would wait to join Naruto, but even then, I wanted to go have the blue changed to a wonderful maroon. It just didn't look good on me at all. When I stepped back into the classroom with Naruto, I gave him a thumbs up and pointed to my headband. He smiled back to me, and his grin just made me sad. I knew what was going to come next.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When he was called, I left a clone sleeping in my chair as I snuck after Naruto while transparent. Standing outside of the classroom, I didn't have to try that hard to hear what was going on. Naruto's chakra filled the air like a thick butter, but it was a bit too much for the clone technique. Even after all of the training we had done, it was still off. When the technique was finished, Naruto's chakra began to wax in pride, while Iruka's just grew disappointed. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but—you failed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" Naruto gasped. "But it's almost perfect!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sorry, but no."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Iruka," Mizuki started, and I could tell he was giving Iruka his best 'nice guy' look, "Naruto has improved quite a bit in the last hear with Hikigaeru's help. His math score is well over passing, and he did outpace most of the other students earlier. This is his third try at becoming a shinobi, so we could cut him a break and pass him?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Iruka contemplated it. He really did, and his chakra danced about uneasily, only for him to state clearly. "I'm sorry, but even with his improvements, we can't pass Naruto. All of the other students were able to make at least three clones, and Naruto could only make one. Even if it's only mildly off, it won't' fool anyone. At best, if he was able to make the clone perfectly, he would have only passed with one or two points. I'm sorry, Naruto, but you're not going to be a Genin."

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was heartbreaking how sorrowful Naruto's chakra shifted. The flavors became dull, but the anger was there. "Please," Iruka continued, "return to the classroom until school ends."

⠀⠀⠀⠀When school did end, Naruto sat just outside, on the swing. Behind me, the parents of the other graduates all made snarky remarks, while Iruka stood alongside Hiruzen. Naruto's chakra soured even more when I walked up to him. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," I said to the orange-clad boy, and not six meters away Mizuki waited for me to leave, "I really wanted to pass with you. I'm—sorry." He didn't say anything and just gripped the rope on the swing tighter. "I wanted to put this headband on at the same time as you, but now…" I let myself trail off, only to turn and walk away.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto stole the scroll, and from the moment he entered the Hokage's office, I began to stalk him. When he ran off into the forest, I leaped through the trees behind him, and when the moon was low in the sky, he talked to himself as he opened the scroll, "Let's see, the first technique is—the Shadow Clone Technique." His head fell back, and he let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Ah, come on! Not another clone technique!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll get it." I encouraged, appearing beside him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He let out a high pitched yelp and fell away from me. "Hikigaeru-chan‽ How? What are you doing here?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I went to speak to Iruka after class and overheard Mizuki talking to him about you." I lied. "So, I came out here to help encourage you! Besides, I told you I wouldn't put this headband on until we did it together," then I felt the Hokage's chakra appear above us, but I continued, "and I'm here to help you if you need it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? Thanks, Hikigaeru-chan!" He looked back to the scroll, and added, "but the first technique is more clones. You think I should skip this one?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Considering it's the first one, I'd say it's the easiest one. Lay the scroll flat down so I can see it, and we'll get started, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure!" When he placed the scroll flat on the ground, I moved to smooth out the wrinkles. Then, a pop-up asked me something not supprising at all.

* * *

'Scroll of Seals'

⠀⠀⠀⠀'You have found the Scroll of Seals! Would you like to learn a technique? Note: this will not destroy the Scroll of Sealing or damage it in any way.

[yes] ⠀⠀ [no]

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I refrained from clicking yes and looked at the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. The explanation was straightforward, but I damn near convulsed at its chakra requirement. "Good news, you'll be able to master this one quickly." I chuckled, but my voice was shaky. "It's more based on division and having a lot of chakra."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sweet! Division is easy now!" Naruto laughed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, why don't you get started going over the hand signs, and I'll go through the details? We don't want to miss anything, do we? This 'is' your last chance at being a Genin, after all." I offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry, Hikigaeru-chan, I got this!" He winked, only to make the clone hand seal.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, you do got this." I agreed, and I clicked yes on the pop-up.

* * *

'Select an available technique.'

'Bringer-of-Darkness Technique'

'Dead Demon Consuming Seal'

'Eight Trigrams Sealing Style'

'Multiple Shadow Clone Technique'

'Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique'

'Telescope Technique'

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was an automatic no for four of these techniques. I'd never be able to use shadow clones like Naruto could. Chakra wise, while I could use the additional tools to great effect, throwing an extra twenty giant shuriken never really helped anyone. I didn't want to know a seal that could kill me, and I didn't need to know the Eight Trigrams Seal. Bringer of Darkness could be useful, but I already had a way to eliminate sight as a variable, but the Telescope Technique? I could track people well enough as it was, but if I carried around a crystal ball with me, then I'd be able to spy on anyone when I needed to.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey Naruto, while you're looking at the Shadow Clone thing, I'm going to see what else is in this scroll. Alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure thing, Hikigaeru-chan," Naruto said, "oh this is going to be so awesome!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I clicked on the technique I wanted and unrolled the scroll partways to act as a cover. "Yeah," I said, smiling at the scroll, "it really is going to be awesome."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Minutes turned to hours, and Naruto never worked harder in his life. Iruka and Mizuki was coming, and I sat against a wooden building with the scroll beside me. "You almost got it, Naruto-kun?" I asked as the boy began to pant heavily.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah." He huffed, and Iruka landed silently near us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I could tell he was glancing between the two of us, but when he spoke, it was in a low growl, and Naruto yelped in surprise. "Naruto. Hikigaeru. It's over. I expected better from you both."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto just laughed, and like in the show, his charm caused Iruka to turn confused. "Oh man, you're quick Sensei! Hikigaeru and I only had time to learn one technique."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, how do you always find Naruto all the time, Iruka-sensei? Are you a sensor and never told anyone about it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, can I show you the technique I learned so I can graduate, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto added. "Come on, please? If I show you a technique from this scroll, I can graduate, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-who told you that‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mizuki-sensei." I piped up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, he told me about this place and how to get the scroll!" Naruto pointed at the scroll beside me, only to trail off at the horror on Iruka's face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's wrong, Sensei?" I asked, but I already knew. Behind Iruka, I could feel Mizuki's chakra. He hid his killing intent, but the way he threw his kunai made enough noise for Iruka and I to act. Iruka tossed Naruto out of the way of the attack, while I tossed the scroll towards Naruto, and leaped in front of the kunai, protecting Iruka. It didn't really hurt, but one of the kunai did hit me in the left lug, and it made it hard to breathe. I fell to one knee anyways, and let out a throaty croak.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan!" Naruto screamed, and Iruka just gasped. A second past and I was fully healed, even if there were five kunai embedded in my body.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You always were a good little girl, Hikigaer-chan." Mizuki's voice echoed through the trees.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Drop the honorific you—trator." I wheezed out through fake, heavy breaths.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto, hand over the scroll."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto didn't hear him and ran over to me. "Hikigaeru-chan!" He cried, and I could tell he wanted to help with how he looked at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll be—fine, Naruto, but we've been—tricked." I reached up and pulled out a kunai that was dangerously close to my throat. "You need to take the scroll—and run."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do as she says, Naruto!" Iruka ordered, pulling out his own kunai, and moving to protect the scroll. "Don't let him get it, no matter what! It has forbidden techniques that could destroy the village!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what?" Naruto gasped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mizuki—used us." I coughed, and I let myself fall forward into Naruto's chest. He smelled of sweat, and, for the hundredth time, he had forgotten to use the deodorant I bought him. "So he could get the scroll for—himself."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto, don't listen to them. Iruka has lied to you your whole life, and Hikigaeru is no better." He growled. "They're both afraid of you possessing the scroll. So give it to me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?" Naruto asked, and I could feel his eyes on me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't listen to him, Naruto. Just take the scroll back to Lord Hokage! Run!" Iruka bellowed, throwing his shuriken at the traitor.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mizuki caught the kunai and laughed. "I'll tell you the truth, Naruto."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A rule was reacted after the incident that occurred twelve years ago."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A rule?" Naruto asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He's—talking about a decree. Set by t-the Hokage." I said into his shoulder, and he looked down to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's right, Naruto. A rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Only me? Hikigaeru, what's he talking about‽" Naruto cried, looking down to me, dropping the 'chan' honorific. "What's the rule?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Stop, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled as he charged the Chūnin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Using the kunai he caught, Mizuki tossed it at Iruka, making the Academy teacher leap away. "It's the rule not to say that Naruto is the Kyuubi! The demon that attacked our village twelve years ago!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Stop!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You've been deceived by the village people all this time! Don't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much? Even Hikigaeru lies to you!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" Naruto yelled, and his chakra flared. "Hikigaeru, please tell me he's lying! Hikigaeru!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't say anything, and just looked away from Naruto, and he continued to cry out my name, "Hikigaeru‽ Hikigaeru!" He shook me, but I kept looking away from him. "Please tell me he's lying? You don't lie to be, do you‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mizuki, you bastard!" Iruka yelled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No one's ever going to recognize you, Naruto!" Mizuki road. "Everyone hates you! The closest thing you had to a friend was a lie! She can't even look at you anymore!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan?" Naruto stuttered, looking down to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now, die, Naruto!" Taking off the large blade on his back, Mizuki tossed it with all his might, and I felt Iruka's chakra move as he leaped in front of the weapon.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto had started crying, but his question as to why Iruka leaped in the way came out as a throaty croak I couldn't understand, and Iruka, like in the show, went on about being alone as a child. It ended with him looking down onto me, and saying, "You were lucky enough to have a friend that cared about you, Naruto-kun. She knew the day she met you, you were different, but the Hokage told her she wasn't allowed to speak. None of us were."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't make me laugh!" Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents! He just wants to get the scroll back!" Naruto cried as he ran. His chakra felt so wrong, and I hated myself for pushing him through it. I'd rather be impaled again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When Mizuki chased after Naruto, I wanted for Iruka to follow after him before moving. I felt Hiruzen watch me as I stood up, and as I slowly started to pluck the kunai in my lung out, I looked up towards presence and said, "By the end of this, I'm explaining to Naruto he's a Jinchūriki." I didn't bother pulling out the rest and turned towards where Iruka and Mizuki ran. "And we better be on the same damn team."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He's not the demon fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!" Iruka finished, as I stood just above them in the branches. I didn't bother turning transparent.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I take that back. Now die!" Mizuki shouted, but before he could throw his massive shuriken, Naruto tackled him, and I realized my mistake a moment too late. Like a flying buzzsaw, the massive shuriken ripped apart the branch that I stood on, and if I didn't leap up, higher into the tree, my lady bits would have been sawed in two.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That was—close." I chuckled quietly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn you!" Mizuki grunted as he pulled himself up from where Naruto had knocked him down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't you dare touch Iruka-sensei! I'll kill you if you do!" Naruto growled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mizuki's eye twitched, and he stated with a clenched fist, "Fine, I'll kill you first."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Try it jerk, I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you." Naruto shot back, holding his hands up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll see about that, you monster fox!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and damn near fell over from how widespread his chakra became. Lifting a hand to my forehead, I steadied myself as I leaned against a tree. There was a downside to sensing chakra, and I guess, this was it. Mizuki screamed as his beating began, through it all, I just watched as he screamed. He more than deserved it, and after a few minutes, I removed the other kunai in my body.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the sun began to rise, Iruka gave Naruto his headband. "Congratulations, you graduated." Naruto was speechless, and Iruka then added, "All right, let's go celebrate. I'll treat you to ramen."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Iruka, Ichiraku doesn't open till nine. It's six." I finally announce my presence, as I slowly put on my headband.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan, you're okay!" Naruto turned to me and smiled, and leaping forward, he tackled me into a hug." Thankfully, I used chakra to keep my feet connected to the ground so we didn't fall over.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I healed myself you all left." I then looked over to Mizuki and the scroll behind Naruto. "We better take these back to the Hokage before we get ramen, and don't worry about the bill, Iruka-sensei. I'll help you split it. But, before that, there's something I need to explain to you, Naruto-kun. Now that you know the truth. Iruka-sensei is right. You're not the Kyuubi, and I did know about it since we were kids." I reached forward, and poked Naruto in the stomach, "but I know the difference between you, Uzumaki Naruto, and a giant angry fox. It didn't stop me from being your friend."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto tackled me again, and this time it was with enough force to knock me over. "Damn it, Naruto-kun!" I cried, as we hit the ground, and the waterworks began.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I sat in my seat, my eyes glossed over as I waiting for school to begin. I was the first to arrive, and was going to be the last to leave, if the Hokage puts me and Naruto on the same team as Sasuke. My hopes were high since I was the daughter of Jiraiya, but I mostly wondered where Sakura was going to go. Kurenai was her only real option besides Kakashi. There was no way she'll be placed under Asuma since he already has the Ino-Shika-Chōwould. She could be placed on one of the civilian teams, but then I doubted she'll pass. Most of the kids here weren't even going to become Genin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good morning, Naruto-kun." I hummed, as the orange boy sat down next to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He just gave me the cold shoulder. "Ah, what's wrong? Still mad I stopped you from looking like a fool in your shinobi registration photo?" I then pointed at the Uchiha sitting to my left, "Or are you mad I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I spent three hours making it look right!" Naruto turned one me, not caring who I sat next to.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And I spend three seconds dumping water on you," I waved him off, "what's your point? You looked better without it, anyways. Oh, and did you throw out that old milk?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes." He grumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good. I'll buy you more milk later then."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why do you always buy things for Naruto?" Sasuke, surprisingly questioned me, but it was in a small whisper.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's only four ryō, and besides, you always do nice stuff for your friends. Let's them know you care." I said back, not looking away from Naruto. He just grunted in acknowledgment.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, but I turned away from them, ignored their conversation about Naruto passing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then, charging into the room, Ino and Sakura started their little commotion. Unlike normal, Sakura actually won, and as she threw up her arms in victory, Ino just sulked. Naruto didn't bother looking over at them, and as Shikamaru retook his seat, he muttered something about them being to loud. He was always right, they were always too loud.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Running over to me, Sakura then begged, "Hikigaeru-senpai, please let me have your seat. Pretty please?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, but it's so comfortable." I grumbled, letting myself slump in the seat, and just to mess with her, I fell over slightly, leaning into Sasuke.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She, Ino, Naruto, and even Sasuke got annoyed by my actions. "Hikigeru-senpia, what are you doing‽" Sakura galkwed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, Hikigeruchan, why are you leaning into Sasuke like that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm just tired, and I know Sasuke's soft enough to be used as a pillow." I joked, and the Uchiha just growled at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you calling me soft?" He asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, I certainly don't chip my nails when I spar against you." I teased him, pointing a finger at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, you spar with Sasuke-kun‽" Sakura screeched, and Naruto looked just as bewildered as she did.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"All the time. Like, every other day we get real physical." I smirked, and my phrasing made their chakra go crazy. Sasuke was annoyed, Ino and Sakura were flustered, and Naruto felt betrayed. Then the other girls in the class started to go crazy as they glared at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Get off me." The Uchiha huffed, pulling away from me, and I laughed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Don't like me being so close now that there's a crowd?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-senpai, you traitor!" Sakura screamed, and I couldn't hold in my laugh. "I trusted you not to go after Sasuke-kun!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax, relax, I'm just teezing all of you, and—" I froze when Naruto leaped up unto the table, looking Sasuke in the face. Reaching into my inventory, I grabbed a disposable camera I knew had film in it and waited.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura barked, while I hid my camera under my poncho. Then the kid in front of them moved, and I pulled out the camera and took a picture.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Their screams filled the classroom as I laughed, holding up the camera. "Oh, I'm making copies of this!" I hollered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-Naruto, I'm going to kill you." Sasuke coughed, as he spat and suppered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I think I saw tongue, too!" I added, only to look over towards the seven pissed off girls. Each one of them glared death at Naruto, and my comment didn't make it better.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto… you…" Sakura scowled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It was an accident! I swear!" Naruto cried, and then added, "Hikigaeru-chan, please stop laughing!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sakura began to crack her knuckles, and I looked over to them. "Don't tell me you're all going to attack Naruto over this?" I questioned, only to finally test my killing intent. I had wasted all of my scrolls on it, and had yet to find a real reason to use it. The air became choking, and even Sasuke looked over to me surprised. "Because—if you 'were' to attack Naruto-kun over something like that," I put the camera away and stood up, "then we'd have a problem."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Reaching into my Inventory, I pulled out the very first sword Marcellus dropped. The one from my first battle with him, and the one that was still covered in my own blood. Because items from my appeared with no smoke, the massive blade materialized out of nowhere and made them gasp. It was larger than any single one of them, and between my killing intent, the blood dripping from the blade, and its size, their anger was quickly replaced by fear.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-no!" Ino squeaked, looking at the massive weapon. "R-right, Sakura-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sakura shook as she just nodded, "Y-yes! No problem at all, Hikigaeru-senpai!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let the weapon vanish into my inventory, and dropped my killing intent. It had worked wonderfully, and giving them a toothy grin, I ended. "Spectacular! I didn't want to be blamed for making a mess in the classroom anyways."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"T-thanks, Hikugeru-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're welcome, Naruto!" I smiled, only to look up Hiruzen's chakra. Since I had entered the class, it was there, watching us, and far off, in the Hokage's private room, I could feel his chakra shake with disapproval.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Eventually, everyone arrived, and Iruka said in a proud tone, "Starting today, you are all official shinobi, but you are still new Genin. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jōnin instructor. I should add, however, with the exception of one group. Because we have twenty-eight students this year, one team will have four Genin on it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Most of the students kept quiet, but Ino and Sakura went off on guessing who was with Sasuke. The Uchiha snickered, and Naruto looked over to me with hope. Iruka then went on, "We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. Team one will be…"

* * *

⠀⠀Shinobi Rank, Genin: Because you've gained the rank of Genin, you gain two stat points per level, instead of one, and one skill point per level. These points extend to previous levels, not including level one through five.


	10. The Expendables, Assemble!

**Chapter Ten**

The Expendables, Assemble!

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Chance; a possibility of something happening. It's often looked at as luck, but what is luck? It's your chances of having something good, or bad, happen to you. Just being alive in this world opened several variables of change. I was the daughter of Tsunade, and if I stayed with her, instead of coming to the village, then nothing 'pre-Tsunade' would have changed. It wouldn't have been till Orochimaru came looking for her that Papa found out about me. Then again, Papa did say he visited her just a few months after I left. Still, I chose to leave her, and come to the village. This made the variables change subtly in the short run. Who would be on who's teams? What could I do to inspire or discourage people? Would I change Orochimaru's plans because of who my family was? Would Naruto even pass graduation? Would Gaara face someone who isn't Lee?

⠀⠀⠀⠀The butterfly effect made it all a mystery, and it's a mystery that few can guess. However, at some point, life stops caring about luck, and logic breaks through. Who would be best on a team? Who has the best connections? Who knows who? In the manga and show, Iruka told Naruto that teams were based around balance. In reality, that's not quite right. Each team was made to fill a role. A tracking team with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. A capture team with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji. An assault team with Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten. Between Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi's team was also an assault team, but with Sakura, it was less so.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Their true role, as set by the Hokage, was to help Kakashi come out of his shell. It also made sense putting them together. Naruto is Minato's son and Sasuke is the last Uchiha. Having Kakashi teach them makes sense, and is symbolic. I don't really know how Sakura plays into the mix, but she does. Her attraction towards Sasuke could remind him of Rin, but if we do look back at what Iruka said, then having her there does make some sense. So when in doubt, look back to the simple rule of balance. What makes sense? Sakura's physical scores were the lowest, while Naruto's had to be quite high. He was able to evade Chūnin chasing him around the village.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But now that I was in the mix, I had anxiety over what was going to happen. I wanted to be with Naruto, and I made sure Hiruzen knew I wanted to be with him. Not as a lover or anything so idiotic, but as a friend. He was family at this point, but I also wanted to be on Sasuke's team. We would often spar, so having me close would help him open up. They both would be paired together under Kakashi no matter what, so it was just a case of luck to see who I would get with. I knew there was a chance I would be on team eight under Kurenai. My sensing abilities, even if I kept the details scares, was known by the Hokage. I was also close to Hinata, so having me with her would be good, and I just held my breath as the first six teams were announced.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Team seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Hikigaeru—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, interrupting Iruka. "We're on the same team, Hikigaeru-chan!" I smiled and let out my held breath.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please don't interrupt, Naruto," our Sensei requested, and I noticed a small icon in the top left of my vision appear. "As I was saying, team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hikigaeru, Hyūga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, really‽" I shouted, standing up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Hikigaeru-chan. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and you are on a four-man team."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let myself fall back into my seat and threw my arms up in joy. "Yes," I cheered, not expecting this team layout. I could only wonder why Hinata was on team seven, but that notification could reveal the answer.

* * *

'What Luck! One in a million!'

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Between your luck, your Mama putting her luck against your Papa, and your actions in Konoha, you got more than you want! And it seems Hiashi had something to do with it, too."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Perfect." I smiled. "Going to have to thank Hiashi-san later."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Team eight. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, why do I get bug boy and dog boy‽" Sakura cried, letting her head hit the table in front of her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"While I may not be on Sasuke-kun's team, at least I'm not you, Sakura," Ino laughed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What was that Ino-pig‽" Sakura snapped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You heard me, forehead." Ino stuck out her tongue. "You may have beaten me getting here, but you'll never get Sasuke-kun hanging around those two."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Team ten. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Looks like you have to team up with me," Shikamaru said, giving Ino a cheeky grin, knowing that it bothered her. She just growled, giving him a glare.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And … Akimichi Chōji," Iruka finished. "That's it for groups."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Iruka-sensei," Naruto stood up and pointed a finger at Sasuke, "why is a top-student like—" I interrupted Naruto by driving a fist into his side. He let out a gasp, and curled forward, leaning on the desk.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Chill, Naruto-kun. I'll explain later," I said to him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In between his wheezing and gasps of air, he somehow grunted in a sad cry, "Why, Hikigaeru-chan? Why?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Iruka gave Naruto and I a quick glance, only to go on, "I'm—going to introduce the Jōnin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting Adjourned until then."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Perfect!" I leaped up, only to look at Sasuke. "You'll be joining Hinata, Naruto, and I for lunch, yes?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You sure?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll see you after lunch," He said, only to stand up and walked off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Forget about him, Hikigaeru-chan, why don't you go to lunch with me?" Naruto spoke up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm wasn't asking Sasuke-kun out on a date Naruto," I sighed. "We're a team now, so we're going to be spending the next year or three together." I pointed at Hinata. "Why don't you go ask our other member to join us?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto, turning around, waved a hand at Hinata and yelled, "Hey Hinata, you want to join us for lunch?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"S-sure."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Lunch was nothing more than Naruto eating three bowls of ramen. He would have had more if I was paying, but I wasn't and told him such. Hinata had two bowls, and thanks to our focus training, she never looked away from Naruto. Each time he laughed, her chakra fluttered and bubbled happily. Each time he asked her a question, she tried her best not to stutter, but was only ever able to get out two or three words at a time. She never passed out, but her cheeks were always flushed. It was cute watching her, and all I wished for was Naruto to stop hitting on me. I just knew Hinata felt the same way.

⠀⠀⠀⠀For myself, I ate a packed lunch of homemade pulled pork, honey-mustard baked beans with brown sugar, and a grilled salad. Even if my pulled pork wasn't as flavorful as the old dishes that I once ate in Texas, it was still better anything found in Konoha, and I say that even after joining Chōji for homemade barbeque. When returned to class, knowing what was coming next, I opened a book and ignored all of the other students as they filed out. I even used earplugs to block out Naruto, while sitting in the back of the class, alone

⠀⠀⠀⠀But I wasn't reading. I was using my sensory skills to track our Sensei to be, Kakashi through the village. The reason he was late was because he and Hiruzen took a stroll through the village. It started at Naruto's home, and if I didn't often visit him, he would never clean it. I recalled it being a dumpster fire when first shown: food left out, dirty clothes on the floor, an unmade bed, and trash around every corner. One simple line changed all of that.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How can you expect to bring girls home to a dump like this? Do you want to be a ladies man? Clean up once in a while, Naruto-kun. Girls hate a slob." That's all it took, and he started cleaning.

⠀⠀⠀⠀They then broke into my home and spent quite a long time looking over my dirty laundry. I'd call them perverts for it, but I knew they weren't looking at an eleven-year-old's panties. I went through clothes like Naruto eats ramen. When training in dungeons, I sometimes face enemies that will hit me no matter what I do, and some days, I just let the bloodstained clothes sit in the basket longer than necessary. I knew they could smell the blood, and considering last time I nuked my laundry room with cleaning supplies was a month ago, I knew they knew it was there.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It didn't take them long to go to Hinata's home, and with the way Hiashi's chakra grew warm, I knew he was happy over who Hinata's sensei would be. After that, it was Sasuke's apartment, and then they lounged about near a park. When Kakashi started walking towards the Academy, Naruto began to scream in annoyance, but our Sensei just took his sweet time. Three hours had passed, and now Naruto was putting the eraser on top of the door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Speaking up, I stated, "Come on, Naruto-kun," I pulled out my earplugs, "I expect better from you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But Hikigaeru-chan, he's late! And he deserves it for making us wait so long!" He cried.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-naruto-kun, please," Hinata muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Our teacher's a Jōnin. You think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, no, no. You got me wrong, Naruto-kun, I don't want you to take it down. I just expect better pranks from you. Also," I snapped my book closed, and put it into my inventory, "he's here."

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was easy to say Kakashi knew the eraser was there and let himself fall for the prank. It was another thing to see it happen. The soft clunk as it hit his head was accompanied with Naruto's laughter. I ignored him reached out to taste Kakashi's chakra. It was like a sea salt ice cream, only with added iron. It was soft but heavy, and like the day I had lunch with him two years ago, calm and refined.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When he reached down to pick up the eraser, I said, "It's good to see you again, Kakashi-sama. I hope Guy-san hasn't driven you crazy with his challenges. Last time I spoke to him, he said something about an obstacle course with beavers, so I hope you're fine."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Beavers?" Hinata mumbled, looking between our soon to be Sensei and me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He hummed, "How do I put this? My first impression of this group: all but one of you is an idiot." A gloomy haze shifted over Naruto and Sasuke, while Hinata just looked down. "Follow me to the roof. We'll speak there."

⠀⠀⠀⠀As we all got up to leave, Naruto asked me in a low murmur, "Hey, how do you know this guy, Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I pay attention to history, Naruto-kun," I said aloud. "I'll explain later."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why don't you all introduce yourselves. One at a time," Kakashi ordered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Like what?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Like—things you like. Things you hate. Your dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." He answered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why don't you go first? I mean, so we know how it works, and all that?" Naruto suggested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright then. I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that," He said plainly, and it felt odd. Each word he said I already knew, but I knew what I was going to do next. "Dreams for the future? Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies? I have lots of hobbies."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I took a deep breath, and started, "You are Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo, the White Fang. Your Jōnin sensei was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. Your hobbies are reading. I've seen you once or twice with my Papa's book. I know more, but I'll let you talk about that stuff when you trust us. It would be impolite to tell everyone your secrets. Like how you copied over a thousand jutsu, and all that." I took one glance at Sasuke as I ended my little rant, and I knew he caught it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, you're the student of the Yondaime Hokage‽" Naruto beamed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You seem to know a lot about me," he mused, ignoring Naruto's question.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Research into the Hokage for history took me on a twisted route of fun," I explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, why don't you talk about yourself then?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I like a lot of things, like my Papa, training, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, all my friends, really. I like pushing myself and seeing just how hard I can fight. I like it when I'm fighting someone, and they get a good hit on me, and I just shrug it off. I like how I can tell where everyone in the village is, regardless of how well they hide their chakra, or what they do to disguise it." I then tapped my chin. "Guess I should move to what I don't like? I don't like barbeque I didn't cook. People just can't get it right, and it's disappointing. I don't like it when Naruto-kun hits on me. I don't like it when Sasuke-kun gives up after a long spar. I don't like most of the older people in the village because of how dumb their opinions are.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My dreams are to be strong and to help my friends reach their dreams, or ambitions, or goals. My dreams are to make sure my friends are always happy and to make sure I don't have to feel their chakra when they're sad. It has a negative side effect of making me sad, and then I get stressed, and then I get anxiety, and with all of my emotional problems because of my Mama, I just can't deal with that. So yeah, I do my best to make everyone happy." I leaned back and looked to the sky. "As for hobbies? Not much to really add. I like learning, but it mostly comes down to training. Learning to cook, learning to fight better, learning how to face life with a smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, I do buy and sell a lot of stuff. Working the trade market in Konoha is really fun, and in a few days, I'll be putting together a shipment of samurai swords to be sent out south to Sunagakure. Though they did talk me into doubling their order for only eighty percent of what it's worth, but hopefully after the C-rank mission is sent out, I'll get a nice profit of—just under two million ryō. I am sending five-hundred of the things, plus a large bonus of free goods to help smooth the transaction over, but I do have to hire a second team to go along for added security. It is quite a bit of cash to just be thrown about, and I don't want to be robbed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was a very long, very drawn out pause as the four just looked at me. The silence was broken by Naruto who screamed, "TWO MILLION RYŌ‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I promptly flicked his forehead and hissed, "What have I said about screaming?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry, Hikigaeru-chan, but—that's a lot of money." Naruto stuttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah," Sasuke agreed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How did you get so many swords?" Hinata asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Trade secret, Hinata-chan. I'd have to kill you if I told you," I joked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I hope you have a license to trade with other villages," Kakashi pointed out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep and the Hokage has a copy. He didn't believe me when I told him the details, but after producing the goods, he just grumbled something about paperwork and I being my Papa's daughter. I didn't really get why he said that. I don't cause him too much stress, and I've only spied on the bathhouse once. Besides, I made the Kazekage very happy over the whole thing, and our relationship with their village needs to be strong." I beamed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright then." Kakashi pointed at Hinata, "You're next."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I—am H-Hinata of the Hyūga clan. I like cinnamon rolls, Hikigaeru-chan, and yeah." She then glanced at Naruto, only to continue, "I don't like people t-that are mean, and I d-don't like people who are rude. My d-dream is to be g-good person, and to make my clan proud, and to, um." Again, she glanced at Naruto. "Hobbies? W-walking through the forests."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You," Kakashi pointed at Naruto, "go next."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The blond boy smirked, and stated, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like going out to eat at Ichiraku with Hikigaeru, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after pouring the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my dream is—to become the greatest Hokage! Then I can protect everyone in the village from harm, so no one has to worry about their loved ones dying!" Sasuke grunted at the list bit of Naruto's rant, and I saw his eyes narrow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Last one."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I snorted, "You like tomatoes." The Uchiha gave me a glare. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I know it's rude."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's—fine," he remarked. "I don't have a dream, only an ambition. I will restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." There was a pause in the conversation as everyone looked to Sasuke.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guess that's everything," I said, standing up. "Or, is there—something you're not telling us, Kakashi-sama?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan, its Kakashi-sensei," Naruto corrected me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not yet it's not." I corrected him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's right. I'm not your sensei just yet. Starting tomorrow we'll have our first mission together. A survival exercise."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What kind of survival exercise? Fishing? Camping? Dodgeball, but the balls are actually shuriken?" Naruto asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what‽" Hinata asked, looking at Naruto a bit worried.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, Hikigaeru helps me train sometimes by throwing shuriken at me, and I have to dodge them. It's fun, when they don't hit me. I—just wish she would use training shuriken," he added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi just laughed, but it wasn't at what Naruto said. "Of the twenty-eight graduates that came here, only nine will be accepted as Genin. The other eighteen will be failed, and sent back to the academy. You have a sixty-six percent chance to fail, so it's make it or break it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"WHAT‽" Naruto hollered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep, but you said the wrong number, Kakashi-sama. Ten, not nine." I pointed a finger at the three next to me. "Four here, plus the squad with Sakura on it, and the squad with Ino on it. Past that, none of the other students will pass the test."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No. I decided if you pass or fail. Tomorrow, at five in the morning, be near training ground seven. Bring your ninja gear." He turned on the spot, and looked away from us. "That's it. You're dismissed, and, oh, you better skip breakfast tomorrow, or you'll puke."

⠀⠀⠀⠀As he began to leap off of the roof, and run away from us, I waved goodbye and said, "Peace of cake then. See you tomorrow, Kakashi-sama!" When I knew his chakra was far enough away, I turned to my teammates and stated, "Hope you three are ready for tomorrow. I'll be going home and cleaning up, oh, and since we can't eat in the morning, eat dinner right before you go to bed today."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, that's a good idea, Hikigaeru-chan!" Naruto praised.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm heading home. If this is a survival test, then I need to prep. You all should do the same, so, yeah." I leaned back, and let myself roll backwards over the railing. As I fell, I added, " I'll see all of you later."


	11. No Quarter

**Chapter Eleven**

No Quarter

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Equipment slots; they were a resource I rarely used, but they were there. There were eighteen slots in total, and were listed as such: head, forehead, eyes, neck, face, shoulders, armor, chest, body, right wrist, left wrist, belt, right hand, left hand, trousers, left shin, right shin, and feet. Because I never wore hats, the head slot was never taken up. Because I didn't need glasses, the eyes slot was never taken up. Because I didn't wear any armor, the armor, wrists, and shin slots weren't taken up. Granted, my weights took up those slots, so to say I didn't use them would be wrong, but overall, to sum everything up, yes, it wasn't a resource I used.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had to blame my choices in dungeons though. I chose to use a single dungeon over the infinite possibilities I had at my fingertips. I was learning how to throw a shuriken, I was learning how to block a sword with a kunai, I was learning how to sneak around, and I was getting used to using my chakra. I wasn't looking for loot, or looking to power level. It was training, and the drawback was that I gained only weapon drops, experience, and combat experience. No armor, no nicknacks, and no novelties. But that didn't mean I couldn't buy them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I spun in place as I looked at myself in the mirror. Today was the first time I had ever equipped armor. With my weights in my inventory, I fiddled with the metal plates strapped to my left arm. To put it simply, I paid for arm and shin guards. Both looked exactly like the arm guards that Kakashi wore as a kid, only the metal was dulled to match my headband and much, much thicker. Compared to my weights, they were as light as a kunai, and overall I looked adorable. They didn't clink together when I moved and were strong enough to block most sharp things.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't bother using observe on the armor. I didn't need to and could guess at what it could take. It was thick, metal plates. Swords and shurikens won't be able to get through it. A well-thrown kunai might, but I doubted most shinobi couldn't throw a kunai through three centimeters of hardened steel. I know there was some that could, like a strong wind style user, but it would be a long time before I faced them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With today being the twenty-third of January, I had exactly one-hundred-twenty-nine days till the start of the Chūnin Exams. Eight more days in January, not including today, plus all of February, March, April, and May. Zabuza and his crap happen sometime in March, so after today, I had two months of D-rank missions to look forward too, but there was no question that today was going to end in success. I had no doubts; luck was on my side, or at least, my Mom's bad luck. She did bet against me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But with my clock reading four past four it was high time I started heading to Hinata's home, and with a coffee in hand, I was quite grateful for my Gamer's Mind. Even with only six hours of sleep, I was as awake as I could be, but the coffee was only an excuse as to why. With my door locked behind me, I took a sip of my coffee and enjoyed its sweetened bitterness.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good morning, Sleepy-head," I waved to Hinata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The Hyūga was too tired to speak, and just mumbled something along the lines of, "Good morning." Her head was downcast, her eyes were barely open, she was slumped over, and the bags under her eyes were as black as the night.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Beside her, Hiashi stood tall. If his smile was something to go off of, he was happy. "Good morning, Hikigaeru-chan," he said with a bow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I bowed back to him, and joked, "Hinata, you look like you need a coffee. Care for a sip?" I held up my cup.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru, we're not allowed to eat anything," she countered in a low, dull voice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah. Kakashi-sama said for us to skip breakfast, but I know for a fact that coffee doesn't count as breakfast. I've have been told it at least six-hundred times. I might be high balling it, but you'll never know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hold your head up high, Hinata," Hiashi ordered. "Today you're becoming a Genin, and a Hyūga doesn't slouch."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Otōsan." Hinata fixed her posture, but the sleep in her eyes didn't waver.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry too much about the test, Hiashi-san," I reassured him. "I did a lot of research on my Papa, the Yondaime Hokage, and Kakashi-sama. So I have a good idea as to what to expect from today."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really now? And what do you expect from him, Hikigaeru-kun?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A waiting game, followed by him making the four of us look like a joke. Chūnin by six, Jōnin by twelve, Anbu just a few months later. I know he became an Anbu Captain at some point, but I just don't know how old he was when it happened, but he retired from Anbu a few years ago and is one of few Jōnin who's name alone can strike fear into shinobi from other villages. I know more, but that's all personal stuff," I explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Kakashi-san has always been a prodigy. He would make for a strong Sensei," Hiashi mused.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"C-chūnin by six?" Hinata's eyes were wide, and her jaw was hanging low. "A-Anbu by twelve?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There are some even younger than us, Hinata-chan, that are stronger than Jōnin. The world's not fair, but we won't have to deal with that kind of stuff any time soon. Today, we're just going to deal with a survival mission. Nothing crazy, mind you. Kakashi-sama isn't allowed to kill us," I reassured her, only to add, "or maim or severely injure. I think. Honestly, so long as he doesn't use 'One-thousand Years of Death' on me or you, I think we'll be fine."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If he does, then—he and I shall have—words." Hiashi's chakra bubbled, and even if he suppressed it, I could sense faint traces of killing intent.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what's t-the 'One-thousand Y-years of Death'?" Hinata questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A jutsu so dark, so terrible, that if it is ever used on you or I, then the day of his death will be marked in the history books as the day the village was painted in blood," I said ominously. "Or he'll go to prison. I'm fine with either." She just gulped in fear, and I had stopped myself from laughing. With the way her chakra shivered, I knew she was thinking of horrific, monstrous things.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It is best you both head out. Do not be late, you two," Hiashi spoke.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course. Come on, Hinata-chan! Time to put our lives on the line!" I cheered, taking long, over-exaggerated marching steps, and my freehand swung back and forth with each one.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Neither Naruto or Sasuke looked any better than Hinata, and by the time we arrived, I was finished with my coffee, and my empty cup was put away in my inventory. "Good morning," I said to them, with a skip in my step.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Morning… Hikigaeru-chan," Naruto mumbled, and Sasuke just stayed quiet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So now that we're all here, do you guys want to hear the good news or the bad news?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?" Hinata asked, looking up to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The good news or the bad news? What do you guys want to hear first?" I asked again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What are you prattling on about, Hikigaeru?" Sasuke grumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll start with the bad then," I hummed. "Kakashi-sama isn't going to show up till about—nine? Ten? Don't know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked. "He told us to be here by five."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, he did, and there's a reason for it, Naruto-kun, but he's not showing up till about nine or ten. Hell, I can tell he hasn't even gotten out of bed," I mused, looking off towards Kakashi's chakra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know more than you're letting on," Sasuke pointed out. "Like yesterday, you said you knew more, but they were personal. Just what else do you know?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"His name, his old teammates, a lot of things I won't say, but," I pointed as Sasuke, "he's known for being a shinobi who's copied over a thousand jutsu; Kakashi of the Sharingan," Sasuke's eyes widened, and his chakra flared, but I raised a hand stopping him, "and no, he's not apart of your clan, and I'll explain later when you and I are alone. This is something you have to know, but it's not for everyone. When the two of you feel Naruto-Kun and Hinata-chan have the right to know, then you'll tell them. For now, let me explain what we'll be doing today."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, what's the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's t-the Uchiha kekkei genkai," Hinata answered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" I'll explain later, Naruto-kun," I waved Naruto off. "Now, as I said, our sensei to be won't be waking up any time soon, or even showing up, but that's not the important part. What is, is that we're not the first team to be assigned to Kakashi-sama. I was only able to confirm two teams, but I think it's closer to twelve, but long story short, every team he's given this test has failed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" Naruto screeched.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-no way…" Hinata gasped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just how hard is this test?" Sasuke asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, it involves fighting against him, but there's something to it. There always is. I was able to learn a few of the tests that most Jōnin give their students, but I don't know what he'll do," I lied. "But there's no way we could win in a fight against him. He was Chūnin by six, Jōnin by twelve, Anbu a few months later, and later an Anbu captain." I leaned towards Sasuke, and added, "He's the one who trained—him."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again, Sasuke's chakra flared, and he gritted his teeth. "Then why was he assigned my Sensei‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He's the only one who can help you master the Sharingan, and knows 'his' skill set," I answered honestly, "but no matter what, his skills can't be questioned. If he wanted to, he could kill all of us in the blink of an eye. I'm not joking either. There was a record of achievements and feats he was known for during the Third Shinobi War. One of them was cutting a lightning bolt in half. It wasn't natural, but it was going to kill his platoon, and to stop it, he leaped halfway up to the clouds and ripped it in half with his bare hands. No, this isn't an exaggeration, there are several eyewitnesses. One of which I respect, so I consider it credible."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's impossible. Lighting is, like, really fast!" Naruto protested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Never underestimate a Jōnin Naruto-kun. You can't become a Hokage if you don't see the truth in even the faintest of rumors," I scolded him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And w-we're supposed to fight him?"Hinata quivered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fight? Yes. Beat? No." I began to pull off my poncho and tossed it into my inventory. "All we got to do is, um, whatever he asks us. It's going to be tough, but so long as we work together, we should at least be able to pull it off. If we act by ourselves, then we'll be nothing more than a joke. If that, if he likes us, and from what he said yesterday, I think he only likes me, and I think it has to do with the fact I tipped him off of the beavers."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So we could have eaten something‽" Naruto then cried as his stomach growled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We don't get to pick what orders we follow, Naruto-kun. As I said, we follow them. All of them. Now, I suggest the three of you take a nap since Kakashi-sama won't be here any time soon. I'll be doing some morning exercises to help get the blood flowing." I reached up, started to stretch.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, you're going to tell me why Kakashi-sensei is known for having the Sharingan," Sasuke insisted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright," I shrugged and waved for him to follow. When we were far enough away from Naruto and Hinata so they couldn't overhear us, I leaned against a tree and looked towards the dark-blue haired shinobi. "Should I start from the beginning or around the time he got it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just—don't skip over any details," he requested, and from the way his chakra shifted, I could tell he was impatient.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It started with him being placed on a team with—Uchiha Obito. If you want to know about their third member, then you'll have to speak to Kakashi-sama, but Obito and him, in short, didn't get along at all…"

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi's arrival was marked with an explosion. An explosion I caused, and the twenty-seventh one at that. As I started to jot down the results of my homemade paper bombs in a spiral notebook, writing down the hight and width of the blasted water, Naruto began to yell at Kakashi for being late. I ignored them and took out one last homemade paper bomb. It was attached to a kunai, and as I tossed it into the lake, the final twenty-eighth explosion boomed through the training ground. It was much louder than the last, and the blast of water was doubled the size of the one before. I had to take a step back just to prevent myself from getting wet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I think I found my new standard paper bomb," I laughed as walking up to the group of onlookers. "Good morning, Kakashi-sama. I hope you slept well. How was your breakfast at Kumamoto?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quite nice," he hummed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So it was a lie! You didn't run across a black cat at all!" Naruto yelled, and I flicked him in the ear.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't yell so loud, Naruto-kun," I scolded him. "Just because we're outside, doesn't mean you can't use your inside voice."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He just grumbled as Kakashi cleared his throat. "Let's get started," the silver-haired Jōnin said in a calm voice. Then, pulling out a clock from his bag, he placed it on one of three slightly wet tree posts. The current time was fifteen past eleven; a bit later than when I thought he'd arrived. "Here we go. It's set for noon," he went on, meaning we had forty-five minutes. Producing three bells, he then started going over the rules that failed so many before us. "Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He then jingled his bells. "If you can't get them by noon, then you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch as I eat my lunch."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Glad I ate dinner before going to bed then," I hummed. Out of the four of us, I was the only one not grimacing. Even Sasuke looked dejected, but somehow the look that Hinata held was even more flabbergasted than Naruto's.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I take it there are only three bells because one of us will fail, no matter what?" I inquired.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Correct. One of you will fail the mission, be tied to the post, and will be sent back to the academy." He jingled the bells again. "Teams are only made up of three Genin, and one Jōnin. There are four of you. The weakest link will fail, but, then again, all four of you could fail."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So that's why so many Genin team failed before us," Naruto realized.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi glanced at him, then towards me, only to go on, "You may use any weapons, such as shurikens or swords, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, anything you see fit to use. Come at me with the intent to kill, or you won't get the bells." I lifted a hand up to my chin, looked down, and tried my best to look like I was thinking. "When I say start, you can begin."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Should I?" I muttered to myself, quiet enough for everyone to hear, but soft enough to make it look like I was talking to myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Get ready," my three friends readied themselves to pounce on Kakashi, "and—begin!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I threw my hands out, grabbing Sasuke's and Hinata's collars, and with a foot, I grabbed Naruto's back with a bit of chakra. Before they could get angry with me, I said, "I volunteer to be the one who goes back to the academy. I'll make sure the three of you get these bells, no matter what. I don't want to hear any complaints."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seriously?" Sasuke asked me, looking shocked and bewildered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"B-but…" Hinata tried to stutter.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But Hikigaeru-chan, this is our chance to be—" I wasn't having any of their complaints, and I interrupted Naruto by bending my knee and pulling him closer to me, then slamming the other two into him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As the three lay crumpled in front of me, I narrowed my eyes, and activated my killing intent at quarter strength, and stated, "The only reason I came to this village was to show my bitch of a Mama what loyalty was. I refuse to betray anyone I care for. I refuse to leave them to die. I refuse to stifle them so their dreams are never reached, or use them as a crutch to grow stronger. I'll take the fall. I'm eleven. You're all twelve. I still have two more allowed years in the academy, and with my shockingly far-reaching sensor abilities, there's no question I'll be placed on a team in a few months.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So today, all of you will become Genin. All of you will pass. All of you will eat lunch, and when I go back to the Academy, you all better stick to the rules. You're scum otherwise," I raised a finger, "but you know what? Those who abandon their friends? Those that betray the ones that trust them? Those that leave them to die? Those people are worse than scum, and I refuse to be like Mama." I ended my rehearsed speech by lifting my killing intent and looking towards Kakashi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I knew my words would get to him. They weren't word-per-word to what Obito said, but they were close. Close enough for a connection to be there. Close enough to make sense, given my past. Close enough to make him feel that spark he felt so long ago. While I didn't like my mother, I didn't think she was scum, but no one else knew that, and Kakashi's chakra was swelling with pride, regret, and joy. His one visible eye was widened slightly, and it was only after he heard a sizzling below him, that he realized I had rigged the ground him with paper bombs. He leaped away as the explosion went off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Before the explosion, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata looked just like Kakashi. Their eyes were widened, their chakra was a mixture of joy and pride, and, in Naruto and Hinata's case, love. The former had a crush on me, so I ignored his feelings, and the latter, I knew, wanted to thank me for taking the fall so she could be with Naruto. Then the explosion made them jump, and before they could say anything past screaming, I chased after Kakashi. He couldn't hide from me. I knew where he was at all times. He could suppress his chakra, but, even then, I could still feel it if I just looked around. Without my weights, I was fast enough to catch up to him quickly. He was still faster, but because he took his sweet time getting here, I had enough time to lay traps for him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You three hide," I yelled out as a second and third explosion shook the training ground. "He's a Jōnin! Figure out a plan that can sneak up on him to take the bells while I distract him! Work together, because if even one of you goes back to the academy with me, I'll make your life hell!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀They ran off as I tossed three kunai with paper bombs attached to the ends. Unlike the time I tossed my weapons at Marcellus, I detonated the explosives long before they reached Kakashi. The kunai ripped apart into a wide blast of shrapnel. It ripped apart the tree Kakashi hide behind. Using the blast as cover, I clapped my hands together and ran towards cover. The wood was thicker than I was tall, so it held, and Kakashi just peeked his head around the corner.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're going to have to… do…" He trailed off, looking around for me, only for another paper bomb to go off near him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again the sounds of it burning away was enough of a warning for him to leap off, right into where I was hiding. With two stacks of paper bombs nearly invisible in my hands, I tossed them in every direction and leaped away. The crackling of the paper was all Kakashi had as a warning. He leaped away as fifty paper bombs blew apart twelve trees, three bushes, and scorched the grass so violently it became dirt. He landed in the clearing next to the clock and looked back. I let my jutsu drop as I slowly walked out of the dust cloud that it made, and smiled at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You really are coming at me with the intent to kill," he hummed. "I'm starting to like you more, though, it makes me wonder how many of those you have."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I tapped my chin and looked at my inventory. Telling him was the wrong thing to do, but it let me stall. "Twelve short of six-hundred. You'd be surprised how big of a discount you can get if you buy only in bulk, but that's just the standard ones. Got another two-hundred homemade ones, but they're a bit shittier. I only recently got the standard formula down, and I'm working on a better one to use." I ended my little explanation by pointing at the lake. "They're still usable, though. In fact, I've not even touched my standard ones yet."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Before he could say anything, I made the snake hand seal. It was my go-to at this point and could set off explosives or turn me transparent. I did both and vanished as the explosives under him detonated. They didn't do anything, and he leaped away again. I knew if he could see me, he would have attacked. I also knew that, between all the smoke and explosions, my teammates were expertly hidden and could work out a plan in peace. I doubted they could have come up with something that could get the bells, but that didn't mean they couldn't surprise me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're not like the others, are you?" Kakashi said, reaching up towards his headband. "I'm going to have to take you a bit seriously."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I decided to let my jutsu fade the moment he revealed his Sharingan. It may not have been a Byakugan, but it could see chakra. It could see the chakra I used to hide, and I knew it. It was how Obito knew there was a ninja sneaking up behind him. It was how Sasuke evaded Deidara's C4. The red pinwheel eye spotted me instantly, and with his other closed, he waited for me to act. His figure was relaxed, his chakra was happy, and it just made me happy seeing him like this. Doubly so, because I knew his Sharingan wasn't going to help him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Reaching into my inventory, I slammed down a yellow ball of paper into the ground. Yellow smoke burst out in every direction, only for dozens of more to be thrown out from inside the cloud. One landed just a few meters in front of Kakashi, while another was thrown in the direction of my team. If Kakashi was going to spot them, my smoke would prevent it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sniffing the air, Kakashi asked, "Peppermint? You added peppermint to the smoke bombs?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't answer and pulled out Lifegiver. I moved to where his front was and aimed at the center of his chakra. Roughly around the belly. Even through the smoke I could tell where he was standing. When I pulled the trigger, I knew he would see the bullet appear out from the smoke. I knew he would be fast enough to dodge it or block it. If he didn't see the bullet, then it would strike him in the stomach, and bounce off the armored jacket he wore. The bang of my gun ment nothing, since the bullet moved faster than sound. There was a very loud ping, followed by Kakashi appearing behind me. A scuffed kunai was in his hand, and his arm was wrapped around my throat.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, a gun really isn't a shinobi tool." Dropping his kunai, he snatched my well-crafted weapon from me and held it up. "A bit fancy. You had it crafted after your father's image?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not quite," I mumbled from under his grip. "If I wanted to do that, I would have added naked women on the grip. I modeled it after his legacy."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I guess that makes sense." He put my gun in his back pocket. "I'll give it back after the test, but I'm curious how you'll get out of this hold. Can't use paper bombs without hurting yourself, after all."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're right. I can't use paper bombs," I agreed with him, only to look into my inventory. "But it's been five minutes, so I'm hoping they have some sort of plan now. By the way, have you spotted them yet?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why would I tell you that?" He asked, only to look about with his red eye.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, no then. Good. You missed them. Now I just need to slow you down somehow to make you easier to take out," I laughed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Slow me down? Just how do you plan on—" Kakashi yelped as I interrupted him by withdrawing a samurai sword.

⠀⠀⠀⠀One of the rules about my inventory is that I must hold the item in some way when it appears. There was no exception, and after clicking yes on a prompt that told me, 'Withdrawing this item like that will cause it to appear inside of you and Kakashi,' I looked up to my soon to be sensei.⠀⠀⠀⠀A sword was going through the both of us. I made it appear through my stomach, and with how short I was compared to him, it went through his knee. His eyes were wide as he looked down at me, and I just smiled up at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You saw my laundry room, Kakashi-sama, so I'll give you a little hint." I grabbed the blade, and walked forward, pulling it out of him. He didn't fall over by shifting his weight over to his good leg. "I inherited my Sōsofu's regenerative abilities. Didn't get his wood style though. Damn shame, but I did get fire from Papa and water from Mama." I then ripped the blade out of my stomach. My blood peppered the ground, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata let out a shocked and horrified gasp from behind the bushes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then the wound closed. Kakashi saw it close, and Obito's Sharingan witnessed every detail. "So now, as long as we all rush you and use tactics that require you to move about," I pointed at the three bells hanging from his belt, "then we'll get those from you, and the silver lining is that now you don't have to worry about Guy's beaver problem. You'll be recovering for about a week with that injury. Longer, if people don't know how to do their job.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then Kakashi melted away, and my gun fell to the ground. I blinked, cursed, and kicked myself. Turning around, I stared at a rather amused looking Kakashi. "Mud clone," I huffed, crossing my arms. I had been so focused on the man grabbing me, that I missed him hiding not ten meters behind me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Trying to help me get out of Guy's foolery, are you? Wow, I really am starting to like you," he laughed, "and I already knew about your healing. Hiashi-san reported it months ago, but we weren't quite sure of its limitations."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know, myself," I lied with a smile, "and I don't want to know." I then shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. "A mud clone? Really? How could I be so damn stupid to fall for that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry. I fool a lot of people."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know that. You're smarter than a Nara, tougher than a Akimichi, have the eye of a Uchiha, the nose of a Inuzuka, and have enough combat experience to teach a class on war." I picked up my mud covered gun, and tossed it, and my sword, into my inventory.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your eyes… Every time you use those seals, you shift your eyes around," Kakashi pointed out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Saw that, did you? Damn Sharingan. It really does spot every little detail." I reached into my inventory again, and in my left hand, pulled out three smoke bombs and a small stack of paper bombs, and in my right, I withdrew the sword I used to scare the kids in class. Minus the blood. Slamming down the smoke bombs, I leaped towards the bushes and covered my weapon in the explosives, but Kakashi didn't follow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀His chakra rushed towards where my team had made noise, and I gritted my teeth. "Crap!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀ I gave chase, only for the Jōnin to turn around and leap at me. With an outstretched hand, he pulled my headband over my eyes and sucker-punched the air out of my lungs. The hut wasn't as hard as Hiashi's, but I wasn't able to fight him off. I threw a punch in his direction, only to miss. I tried to kick, only for him to sweep my feet, knocking me over. Before I hit the ground, he grabbed me, and using the rope he brought with him, he began to tie me up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When he tossed me over his shoulder, he said in a very somber tone, "Shinobi rule number twenty-nine. A shinobi must avoid capture at all costs. Let's see if those seals of yours work with your eyes covered."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh they do," I said back. "I'm not going to use them though. I want to see if they got a plan put together first, before cutting myself free. Well, not—see, but you get what I mean."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi stopped in his place and looked over at me. Even with my eyes covered, I could feel his eyes on me, and with the way his chakra moved, I just knew he was. "You know the answer to this test… don't you?" He sighed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a very faint whisper, I said, "I knew Naruto was a Jinchūriki within a week of befriending him. Within twelve hours I knew who his dad was. Something like this? I figured it out the moment you pulled out the bells," I grinned at him, "but I ment every word I said, Kakashi-sama. I won't be your student. I'm okay with that, but I'll be damned if they don't pass. Naruto-kun needs friends, and if he fails today, he'll never become Hokage. Sasuke-kun needs to open up, and if he fails today, he'll never be strong enough to kill his brother. Hinata-chan needs to be braver, and if she fails today, she'll lose a chance to grow closer to Naruto-kun.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They can't get that being Academy Students. I'd rather die than see them fail," I answered from my heart, and it was true. I died once, for myself. Dying for others just seemed right. "If that means I have to play both you and them so they can pass, I will, and—I'd rather do this, then see them fail."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi panicked. I knew he did, based on the way his chakra flexed away from me. The paper bomb I withdrew from my inventory began to burn. Ten of them, right under the ropes. He used something, I assumed a kunai, to cut the ropes, and grabbed the bundle out of my hands, he tossed them into the air, before leaping away from them. The blast still caught us, and it stung. My left ear was ringing, and my headband was blown off. I was thrown from Kakashi's arms and hit a tree. The Jōnin landed in front of me but was still standing, even if his clothes were smokey.

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was another call of my name from my three friends, but I ignored them and continued to whisper to Kakashi, "They'll work together. I know they will. Just—give them some incentive."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again, his chakra was a mix of pride and joy. He covered up his Sharingan and yelled, "Alright, listen up," he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me in front of him with one hand. "you've had enough time milling about." I decided now was a good time to go limp. "Attack me now," I felt Kakashi press something against my throat, "or I'll kill Hikigaeru!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" Naruto gasped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-you can't!" Hinata cried.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Put her down!" Sasuke demanded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why don't you make me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke and Naruto rushed Kakashi. The Jōnin tossed me over his shoulder again as Naruto's chakra multiplied. Sasuke was the first to reach us, and only to gasp as Kakashi nocked him away. Then the very recognizable sounds of Naruto's clones popping hit me, followed by one of Naruto's clones actually hitting me. I decided to let out a soft groan of pain, even if it didn't hurt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Watch it, Naruto! Don't hit Hikigaeru!" Sasuke snapped at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I didn't mean to!" Naruto yelled back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata decided it was time to help, and rushed Kakashi. If he was faster than me, he was faster than the three fresh Genin, and Hinata's forward charge was laughable. Another clone popped, and Sasuke grunted as Kakashi kicked him. A minute passed, and Naruto's chakra divided again. Each one started to yell as they charged, only for Hinata to be used as a battering ram to rid the world of half of them. It was a mess of grunts, huffs, insults, and wheezes as they tried to catch of to Kakashi, and I could barely make out any of it with my eyes closed. I didn't dare risk opening them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, what's with the book?" Naruto snapped, and his chakra twisted in annoyance.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"To see how it ends, of course. Besides, compared to Hikigaeru, I don't need to worry about any of you," Kakashi said dryly, and I heard him flip a page. "She might only be a smidge faster than some weaker Jōnin, but she's leagues above any of you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then put her down!" Naruto demanded. "We did what you wanted, so put her down!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, I don't think I—" Kakashi froze in place and reached down to his side. "Where'd the bells go?" His voice was concerned, but his chakra wasn't. I could tell he started to look around from the way his hair brushed against my side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto scrambled towards something, and yelled, "Guys, he dropped the bells!" He reached out to pick them up, only to actually pick all three of them up. There was no trap, and I instantly knew something was wrong. Jingling them about, he stated, "We got them!" He then tossed Hinata and Sasuke one.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, I guess you three are now my Genin team. Congratulations, but, well you see," Kakashi shifted me forward again and held me up, "I still have Hikigaeru."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But the tests over. We have the bells!" Naruto cried.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He's right. Put her down," Sasuke demanded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, you all aren't wrong. You may have gotten the bells, but the bells had nothing to do with Hikigaeru. I can still kill her if I want to, and I want to for hitting me with those paper bombs." Kakashi put his book away and repressed a kunai to my throat. "I get to pick if she lives," he pressed the kunai into me again, and blood began to spill from the wound, "or dies."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You bastard!" Naruto yelled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You take one step forward and she dies, or…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Or what‽" Sasuke demanded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't really want a Genin team, to be honest. I'll let her live. If you all give up being Shinobi. Drop those bells and fail." He purred, and I had to resist the urge to smile. I finally got why he dropped the bells.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what‽" Hinata gasped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn it!" Sasuke hissed, looking at the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So I take it that's a no?" Kakashi asked, and his voice was eerily happy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was a jingle as Naruto dropped his bell, followed by Hinata. Sasuke's chakra twisted as he looked at me, and with a growl, he hissed, "Fine, let her go." Then his bell hit the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi pulled the kunai away from my throat. "Good. From this day forward, you all," he paused for dramatic effect and put away the kunai, "are team seven. You pass. Congratulations."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" The boys screamed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wasn't really going to kill Hikigaeru, but if you all put your own ambitions above her life, even after what she said, then I would have failed you." Kakashi then dropped me, and I let myself go ragged as I crumpled before his feet. Naruto was the first to my side, but Hinata and Sasuke were close behind.

Kakashi just went on, "Those that disobey the rules are scum. Those that abandon their friends are worse than scum. She summed it her quite well, and the number of bells was ment to turn you all against each other. Hikigaeru figured that out and decided to put you all before herself. She's also faking being hurt."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Could you have not?" I asked, opening my eyes. He just chuckled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" The three gasped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She figured out the test and knew that if you three didn't work together, then you'd fail. She asked me to give you more incentive, so I used her as a hostage."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She what‽" Naruto and Sasuke gasped, while Hinata went slackjawed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry for leading you three on, but if I flat out told you what this test was, there was a chance that Kakashi-sama would have just failed us. I promise I'll make it up to you. Somehow. At least you three passed, right?" I apologized.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You four. Not three," Kakashi corrected me. "From this day forward, all five of us are team seven."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"S-so we're all a Genin team?" Hinata questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"YES!" Naruto yelled, leaping to his feet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-wonderful," Hinata smiled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Again, I'm sorry guys. At least it worked out in the end, right?" I laughed. Naruto just nodded, Hinata smiled, but Sasuke just looked away from me. His chakra was a mix of angry, pride, and disappointment.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Starting tomorrow, you four will go on your first D-rank mission. For now, why don't we eat? I'm sure all of you are quite hungry."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Like you would not believe. You'd be surprised how hungry you get when your body can heal from anything." I sprang up to my feet and stepped away from the ground. Reaching into my inventory, I pulled out a table, five chairs, and my own little lunch box. When I turned around, I found four rather surprised looking faces staring at me. "What? If I got strong enough seals to carry almost anything in, I'm damn well going to carry around anything and everything. Now come and sit, or do I have to eat alone?"

They joined me, but over the course of our meal, I had to ask, "Sensei, did you really need to use your Sharingan on me? Am I really strong enough to merit you using it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, not really. Since you knew so much about me, I figured you knew I had it and would act more recklessly if you saw me pull it out. I was right, and you fell for it," He mused.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn," I sighed.


	12. Four Weeks Later, February 23nd

**Chapter Twelve**

Four Weeks Later, February 23nd

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Fortinbras; the final boss of Onimusha. He looked like a bodybuilder, a deathclaw, a hammerhead shark, and a snake had a child, and that child grew horns, demonic bat wings, and a third eye. Considering they were using his second appearance, and not his first, annoyed me, but it wasn't a bother. He lay curled on top of a bed of stone, while a waterfall of blood poured down behind him. The chamber he resided in, which was made of a dark cyan blue stone and red steel scales was massive and was large enough for Kurama to run around in, with little problems. His breathing was slow, and I could feel chakra coming from him. Something he shouldn't have, but I ignored the hiccup. His chakra felt strong, sour, and reminded me of cream cheese, only there was a kick of paprika and garlic in it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When he breathed out, and his breath softly sounded through the chamber, I whispered, "Observe."

* * *

 **Fortinbras**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 40, God of Light, King of Genma

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Himself, Loyal to the Genma

⠀⠀ **Hit Points** : 100,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 25,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀'At the beginning of Earth, Fortinbras was born in the chaos. In time, Fortinbras created the Genma to thrive and do as they please. While he also created the human race, Fortinbras's reason were for his Genma to have a slave race and the deity showed no remorse of seeing humans being mere fodder for the Genma to feast and enslave upon. A millenia or so had passed before the Oni intervened on humanity's behalf in a millennia-long battle that ends with Fortinbras's physical form destroyed and his spirit sealed with a star that traveled to the netherworld.

⠀⠀⠀⠀This forces the Genma to agree to a truce with the Oni where humans are allow to thrive and flourish on the condition that the Genma could have a number of humans be sacrificed regularly to themselves. However, having become technologically advanced through the Genmas' indirect actions, humans become autonomous and ended the ceasefire when they begin to fight the Genma themselves.'

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Two things caused me to pause. The first was that I didn't know Fortinbras was a god. It made little sense, and the second was that, in the Onimusha universe, he created humans. I accepted both fully, because it was something that could happen, and started to pull out large stacks of paper bombs. My feet didn't make noise as I walked around his bed, and neither did the paper crinkle as I planted the large stack of bombs. Fortinbras's deep inhales were great, but his exhale smelt hordid, and I was grateful that I didn't smell, at all. If I did, I'm sure he would have woken up as I planted a bomb next to his face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the first hundred stacks of my homemade paper bomb planted, it was time for the second hundred to be set. Then a third, and then a fourth. The fourth stack was standard paper bombs, but if my math checked out, he'd die from it all. A single paper bomb alone could kill most people if you planted it on their face. Even Guy, and how he had more hit points than I, would die if I stuck a single paper bomb inside his gut and detonated it. As tough as he was, he was still human, and dismemberment didn't care what your numbers said. Unless you were Hidan.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stood as far away as I could, pulled out a pair of earbuds, took a deep breath, and activated all four-hundred paper bombs. Even if I was at the far side of the room, the blast hit me. Even with my earbuds, my ears popped. The back of my head split open when I hit the wall, only to close a second later when I hit the ground. I didn't bother getting up right away and winced at notification that told me I resisted a concussion. I immediately regretted my decision as a large glob of Fortinbras fell atop me. I threw off the internal organ and kept my mouth closed as tightly as I could. My hair was drenched with his blackish red blood, and if my lips weren't pressed together, would have gotten in my mouth.

* * *

 **Dungeon Boss Killed**

⠀⠀⠀ **⠀Experience Gained** : 250,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Lv. 36 Progress: 284,752 / 72,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Total Experience** : 1,047,570

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Reward** : 'Slayer of Fortinbras' perk and Stat Score Improvement scroll

* * *

⠀⠀ **Slayer of Fortinbras** : The oni have taken notice of your accomplishment. You are now able to find the true swords of the Oni throughout the dungeon, and use them once found.

⠀⠀ **Stat Score Improvement Scroll** : Permanently increase a selected stat by one for future levels and all previous levels.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I ignored the pop-up telling me I leveled up four times. I ignored the pop-up telling me my reward. I ignored the pop-up telling me that demons are rushing to figure out what happened, and that, if I wanted to stay to gain additional experience, I could in an all-out Gemma-rush. Never before have I exited a dungeon so fast, and never before have I leaped into my shower, and took an actual shower with my clothes on. After an hour of just sitting there, letting the blood run off of me, I stripped, placed the clothes on the shower floor, and started to wash myself properly. To give myself something to do, and to try and not think about the chunks that floated in the water, I turned on my music and started to sing along.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"First things first, I'm a say all the words inside my head. I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh. The way that things have been, oh ooh! Second thing, second, don't you tell me what you think that I can be. I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh. The master of my sea, oh ooh."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The bottle of soap I used to wash my hair was recommended to me by Kakashi-sensei, had no smell, but let me keep the color of my hair without it staining. It was wonderful and came with a strengthening conditioner to boot. To say I was grateful would be an understatement.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I was broken from a young age, taking my sulking to the masses. Write down my poems for the few, that looked at me took to me, shook to me, feeling me. Singing from heartache from the pain, take up my message from the veins, speaking my lesson from the brain. seeing the beauty through the—pain!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I broke from my singing to wash my mouth out with some water, and to gargle with mouthwash, only to grab my sponge to wash my body. The still wet blood was easy to get off, and I was grateful I wasn't growing any hair anywhere else. When the second verse started, I cleared my throat, took a deep breath, and kept on singing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Third things third, send a pray to the ones up above. All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh. Your spirit to a dove, oh ooh. I was choking in the crowd, living my brain up in the cloud. Falling like ashes to the ground, Hoping my feelings, they would drown. But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing, inhibited, limited. 'Til it broke up and it rained down. It rained down, like—pain! You've made me a, you've made me a—believer, believer."

⠀⠀⠀⠀A notification informed me that I only had sixty minutes to arrive at my next meeting and that I should hurry up. I ignored it since I was cleaning up for said meeting, and kept on singing as I began to wash the blood from under my nails.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer. Pain, I let the bullets fly, oh, I let them rain! My life, my love, my drive, it came from—pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer."

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was a pause in the song, and I took the time to lift a foot, and give it a thorough scrub, along with my toenails, and between each toe. Only to nearly slip on a chunk of god. In a fit of annoyance, I kept on singing while kicking the meat chunks on top of the pile of clothes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Last things last, by the grace of the fire and the flames, you're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh. The blood in my veins, oh ooh. But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing, inhibited, limited. 'Til it broke up and it rained down. It rained down, like—pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀After cleaning my right foot, I swapped to the left, letting the song go on for two words before leaping back into it. "You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer. Pain, I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain! My life my love, my drive, it came from—pain! You made me a, you made me a believer, believer!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the song came to an end, so did my shower. I stepped out, dried off, put my hair in a bun, and using tongs from the kitchen, fished out my clothes into the trash, along with my sponge, and what was left of the 'God of Light'. Then I pulled out the trash bag, and put it inside three other trash bags, only to nuke it with scent-neutralizing shinobi grade air freshener. When I was done nearly gassing myself, I returned to my shower and turned the water back on to drain out all of the extra blood.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I hummed along with the next song that came on, some older violin song that I can't remember the name of and didn't bother checking, and pulled out a suit. A dark grey, almost black, collar shirt, a black tie, a black jacket, vest, and matching dress pants, black shoes, and black gloves. It was black on black on black, and damn, I looked professional and cute with it on. I even pulled out a second headband, this one with a black wrap, and used it as a belt. When I was done getting dress, I pulled my hair out of the towel and styled my hair. What I went for matched Ino's, only I had two bangs that hanging down, instead of just one.

⠀⠀⠀⠀By the time I was all done, I had twenty minutes to get to the meeting. After turning off the shower and throwing on a perfume, a black truffle mixed with tuberose and lotus, I sprang out of my home with a skip in my step. Then leaped up onto the roof, only to rocket off towards the buildings behind the Hokage's office. With each leap, I bounded over several buildings, only to land in front of Konoha's bank. I adjusted my tie as I stepped through its doors, and looked about. The building was very bland, the floor was an ugly beige carpet, and the walls were painted a dull, cream white. It was an eyesore, I was the best-looking thing around, but the large painting of the past Hokages hanging on the far wall was a close second.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A man, who also wore a suit, only grey and worn down, flagged me down. He had a very short, had a shit stain of a mustache, and was balled. His black eyes glistened when I stepped up to him, and he stated in a firm voice, "You look wonderful, Hikigaeru-sana. Are you ready?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Kunisada-san, and thank you for the compliment. Is the appraiser present? Has the Samurai arrived?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, everything has been taken care of, and all parties are present, including the Samurai. The meeting will begin the moment you step through the doors."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Best not to keep anyone waiting, Kunisada-san. Please escort me to the meeting."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kunisada showed me to a private room. Within it was a woman named Sekigawa Kammie. She smiled at me, wore her own black suit, but with a dress, and standing behind her was an Anbu guard with a dog mask. He was my protection provided by Hiruzen due to the nature of this deal. The Samurai, who I didn't bother using observe on, sat beside Kammie. I already recognized the man from the show, and he bald head, two facial scars, and red scarf were dead giveaways. His violet eye were pupiless, and both softly rested on me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I bowed to the both of them and said, "Good morning, Okisuke-san. Good morning Kammie-sama."

⠀⠀⠀⠀They both bowed back but remained quiet. I took a seat against the southern section of the square table they sat at. To my right was the Kammie, and across from me was Okisuke. The man's chakra felt sturdy but soft, and the easiest way I could put it would be bread. Once you open up that exterior, he was everyone's favorite friend, only it tasted like sweet potatoes. The woman was a civilian and her chakra was a lemon marmalade. I gave them both a genuine smile, showing very few teeth, and reached into my inventory. Two words that I acquired from a recent trip into my Onimusha dungeon were produced, and everyone's eyes were fixated on both blades. The only one that didn't show any interest was Kammie, but his chakra did shift.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"This is Aoshiru," I pointed towards the blue wrapped katana, "and this is Akashiru." I pointed toward the red wrapped katana. Both were very expensive, very exotic, and along each guard, the imagery of ogres in battle with demons could be made out. In addition, their scabbards were just as exotic. "You may do whatever you like to inspect them, within reason, of course. As I stated, they are chakra blades and are much tougher than standard katanas." I pulled out a list of characteristics from my inventory, all nicely scribbled down in my best handwriting, and held it out for him. Everything my 'observe' told me, along with everything I learned through appraisal was listed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Starting offer is seven-hundred-fifty-thousand ryō, each. Price is negotiable. Proof of appraisal," I lifted a hand towards Kammie, "was made by your own, and while I brought my documentation, do expect you to have already seen it on her end."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Taking the list from me, Okisuke read it over but said nothing. I didn't mind. The longer I had to feel out his chakra, the better I could make out his emotions. The pull towards the katanas was interest. An interest that kept growing stronger. It made his chakra take on a ranch flavor, and reminded me of fast food. Sweet potato french fries, dipped in ranch. All I was missing was a burger and a drink and it would be a meal. In my case, it would be Hyūga Kō and Chōji's father. If these three men were in a room and were all gushing over something, then I'd be taken back to a time of my old life. It was a welcomed bliss and betrayed his stoic figure.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, I provided him everything we've gone over. However, we feel that that the figure it a bit too high. Our starting offer is six-hundred-fifty-thousand ryō each," Kammie declared. The rather busty woman, who worked under the Samurai, tried to look at stoic as her counterpart. Only to a lesser degree, and whenever I wasn't looking at her, she would look towards me the same way Okisuke looked towards the swords. My suit really did make me look adorable.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then the negotiations can begin. As I said, I'm willing for any tests to be done to prove the strengths of these swords. I'm willing to even risk their destruction to prove their worth, and will not blame either of you if their value falters because of it." I stood up, reached into my inventory, and withdrew a tameshigiri. Heaving the heavy object up, I stepped over towards the corner of the room and placed it down. Then, I put another two next to it, alongside a thick, steel pipe. A pipe thicker than my arm, and wider than I was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Would you be willing to use these blades, Okisuke-san?" I asked, only to add, "please?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He refrained from leaping at the offer. He even tried to look annoyed and in a reluctant voice, one that oozed dread, agreed, "Very well."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He took his time standing up and paused for almost three minutes while he decided which blade he wanted to use first. He even inspected them both to see any flaws. It was all a lie, and his chakra grew stronger, feistier, and more erratic. He picked them both and tried them both. I wasn't able to keep track of his swings. The pipe and all three tameshigiri split apart with two cross slashes forming an X. If this wasn't a deal with over a million ryō on the line, then I'm sure the man would be smiling. I doughed I would even see it behind his scarf though. He hid his face well, but not his emotions.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now that you've had a chance to test the blades, if you'd like to speak in private over price, then I'd gladly step out. My total offer is one-million-five-hundred thousand."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There will be no need. Our offer stands," Okisuke stated. Speaking for the first time since he arrived. He still held the swords, and a part of me didn't want to ask him to put them down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then my first counter offer is for us to meet in the middle. Seven-hundred-thousand ryō and I'll provide you with more things to cut, Okisuke. Your posture is too relaxed with those blades in your hands. I know you want them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He didn't flinch. His chakra did, but I didn't move. "There is no need." He placed both blades in their scabbards, then sat down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then just seven-hundred-thousand ryō."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Given—the quality of the weapons, and Okisuke's—approval, we offer six-hundred-twenty-thousand."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Six-hundred-eighty-thousand."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Six-hundred-twenty-thousand."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Six-hundred-seventy-five-thousand." I placed one finger on each blade and they vanished. No smoke, no dust, just dematerialization. "I'd rather not speak with my second contact for these swords. He is a nin from Kirigakure, who's sword collection is rather impressive. His offer is six-hundred-fifty-thousand," I reached into my inventory and withdrew a letter, "and I'm sure you know about him. He's bought at least six swords from the Samurai." I placed the letter on the table, stood up, and walked towards the door. "I'll allow you all to go over my offer. Anbu-sama, would you please join me in the hall to provide them some privacy?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kammie didn't answer right away, glanced at Okisuke, and the soft love she had for me was gone. Okisuke was still there, but I gave up on reading his chakra when I and Dog left the room. I began counting the seconds they took deciding. Twelve. It took them twelve seconds to agree on my terms, now knowing there was another buyer, and gave a toothy grin, bigger than Naruto could ever give, as the legal documentation was signed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The moment my presence was no longer needed, I bowed to the two of them, stated, "Thank you for the business," and ran off as fast as my feet could carry me, while my bank account grew more than a million ryō larger.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Monday through Friday was our teams weekly working days. By my insistence, we all would meet up at training ground three at seven to train together. When Kakashi showed up, we would head off and a D-rank mission, then get the rest of the day off to ourselves. It was up to Kakashi and the Hokage what we did. On Friday, or whenever he felt like it, we would wait to go on missions, and Kakashi would drill us on squad marching orders, combat formations, and general basics that we would all need to know. Otherwise, we did our own thing. The week after we became Genin was dull, and the only exciting part was a betting pool between Kakashi, Hiruzen, and I over how much Naruto would complain. In total, we did four missions, and I was up two-thousand ryō.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The second week slower than the first. It was the start of February, but now Sasuke agreeing with Naruto, even if it wasn't vocal. Walking dogs? Hinata and I loved dogs, but when it peed on Naruto's foot, he lost it. Painting a fence? Turns out I was already level thirty at painting. I don't know why it was just something I was good at and enjoyed. When Sasuke fell into the paint, getting it all over him, he lost it. Helping an old lady go shopping? It went by faster with Naruto clones to act as manual labor drones. By the end of week two, we had another five missions under us. Week three was the same and was when I got the swords and contacted several possible buyers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Now it was the end of week four, the twenty-third of February, and a Friday. Kakashi wanted us to take on an extra mission this week. I had to drop out, but he already knew that and said it was better that way. He knew the mission he wanted them to take, and I didn't bother helping my team when I saw what it was. It was better that I didn't, and much, much funnier. The cat they cased after was as nimble as a Chūnin, as fast as a Chūnin, and made the three weighed down Genin look like fools. If I stepped in, not only would I catch it in seconds, Kakashi wouldn't get to witness their chaotic antics trying to keep up with the girl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Deciding on mastering my stealth, I began to stalk our sensei while he followed behind at a gingerly pace, like I always do. Kakashi couldn't hear me over the hissing of a cat, and the screaming and yelling of three Genin. I stood downwind of him, so he couldn't smell me, and between my transparency, and the shade of a tree, he couldn't see me. I forced my breathing to match his own, and I only moved when he did. He took short, slow steps, and I matched each one, but with a long stride. When I needed to, I would leap from cover to another form of cover. Sometimes I just hid out of sight and allowed my sensing abilities to guide me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto-kun, Neji-kun! Watch—" A loud crash two people yelping interrupted Hinata's warning.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Get off me you—fool!" Neji, who Hinata was probably jealous of at the moment, screamed at the top of his lungs. Naruto's lay on top of the boy, and I'm ninety-percent sure the soft click of my cammer gave away my position to Kakashi, but I didn't care. The sixty-nine position they were locked in was too good not to capture.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, Kakashi-sama! The Tora mission, I see! I hope you're Gennin do well!" Guy announced loudly, from his handstand. Sitting atop his legs was a rather embarrassed Tenten, and beside them was a rather energetic Lee.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's going about as well as you think," Kakashi hummed, only to point off towards the cat. "You three better get after her. She's getting away, and no complaining about your weights. It's how Hikigaeru-kun got so fast, after all."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They use weights too?" Lee asked himself, but his question was ignored by everyone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hinata-chan, do you still see her?" Sasuke asked, and I knew he would have been annoyed at Naruto, if the sight of Tenten sitting on Guy didn't throw him off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yes! She's heading to the park," she answered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then let's get after her!" Naruto yelled as he sprang up off the floor. Neji had already knocked him off, and once up, ran off. Sasuke quickly followed behind.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We're sorry, Neji-kun!" Hinata cried as she ran after her teammates.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Her infatuation with that boy is just, eeh!" Neji half huffed, half shivered to himself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quite the energetic bunch, Kakashi-sama, but I heard you got four Genin, instead of three! Where is Hikigaeru-chan? I was hoping to see her to congratulate her," Guy asked, only to add, "and you must introduce them to me later!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hello Guy-sama, it's nice to see you. Hikigaeru-chan had—business she had to take care of regarding selling a pair of swords. I gave her the morning off to deal with it, and I'll think about introducing you to them. Our schedule is—booked," Kakashi lied.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Another time then!" Guy lifted a hand to give him a thumbs up, causing Tenten to yell at him to keep his balance. He did, and her yelling was unfounded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When Kakashi body flickered away, I made a mental note to learn the jutsu, and leaped out from cover, landing in front of Guy and his team. Guy then said to his team, "I hope you're ready, Tenten because we have to make up for lost time. We're expected at the Hokage's office any minute now."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh no," was all Tenten was able to get out, but before Guy could run off, I appeared, making the Jōnin yelp.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Now crouched down next to him, I gave him a smile, and stated, "You know, your pragmatic rival has an opening in his schedule next Monday, right after our D-rank mission, which is over at about twelve, so, give him an hour for lunch, and you'll catch him during some free time."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah! Hikigaeru-chan, it's good to see you, and I must say, you look absolutely dashing in that suit!" The Jōnin praised, giving me an instant thumbs up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey Hikigaeru-chan," Tenten waved nervously, only to screech when I leaped back and snapped a picture of her and her Sensei. "You destroy that right now!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Destroy what?" I asked, placing my camera in my inventory. "I don't have a camera or any proof of this moment." I looked back towards Guy, and added in a whisper, "I'll send you copies to hang up later. Got to document this precious moment. Can't let the memory of this—youthful day go forgotten, now can we?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, we can not! Isn't that right, Lee?" Guy agreed, giving me knowing grin. Sometimes, and I really do mean sometimes, he was self-aware, and today was one of those days.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The boy hesitated, only to salute, "Yes, Guy-sensei!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Lee, you traitor!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Er, sorry, Tenten-chan…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Anyways, before I run off and continue my stealth training by stalking my Sensei as he and my team go about, I have a bit of a favor to ask you, Guy-sama, and I want it to be a surprise. So don't say anything to Kakashi-sensei until I do. I want to make his day, but mostly make him proud," I took a deep breath, stood up straight, and bowed. "Please teach me how to open the inner gates! I already know all the risks involved through rumors, legends, speculations, and general knowledge, but I need a true master like yourself to help me open them!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Guy didn't answer right away, and I didn't look up, or open my eyes, to see what he looked like. His chakra didn't tell much either. He was still happy and existed from earlier, and when he spoke, his tone was stern. "Do you now? Tell me what you know about the gates."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stood up straight, took a deep breath, and filled my lungs with as much air as they could take, and then some. "The eight gates are eight important chakra points on the body that limit a person's physical abilities so that they don't kill themselves while going about the day-to-day. The gates, in order, are as such: Opening, Healing, Life, Pain, Limit, View, Wonder, and Death. The opening of the gates can grant one an increase in physical strength, stamina, blood flow, speed, general power, and will push them to achieve great things, but at a cost. Each gate places a strain on the body that will cause great physical trauma, strain, or in the case of the final gate, death.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The first two gates are located in the brain, while the rest are located throughout the body. Gate six is located in the stomach, while gate eight is located on the heart. While I don't know gates one through seven are opened, gate eight requires one to puncture their heart. The only time such a gate should be used is when you're giving your own life for the sake of others, and that there's no other possible way out of the situation you're in. However, such things are not something I'll be worrying about since I doubt any of my friends will ever get into a situation that needs me to open the eight gate."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I took another deep breath, only to bow once again, and ask, "Please teach me!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You weren't lying when you said you knew a fair bit about the gates. More than I thought, to be honest." Guy paused and pondered. His eyes were closed, and one hand was on his chin. "Very well, I will teach you. We'll work out a schedule another time. For now, the Hokage awaits, but I must say one thing before I go." Guy gave me his nice guy smile, the same one he gave me when we first met. "You'll make Kakashi-sama, proud with that youth of yours! Never stop thinking about your friends, and you'll do just fine!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you so much, Guy-sensei. I'm free all day tomorrow. Seek me out when you want to make a schedule. I wake up at—six or seven, depending on when I go to sleep."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll be sure to swing by. You and Lee can work on this together!" Guy declared.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Neji then asked, but it sounded more like a demand, "Just what exactly are the eight gates?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll explain later, Neji-kun, but for now, don't worry about it," Guy waved him off. "We have a Hokage to see!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stepped to the side, and said, "Thank you again, Guy-sensei, and, oh, Neji?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Try to be nicer to Hinata-chan." I slammed my hands together and vanished. "Tenten's not the only one I snapped a picture of."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" The Hyūga screamed, only to activate his Byakugan and runoff in the direction of my team. He wasn't able to catch me, on the count that I took an unconventional rough, and leaped in the opposite direction.

* * *

'The following skills have leveled up!'

⠀⠀'Bukijutsu' lv. 40

⠀⠀'Barter' is now level 42.

⠀⠀'Stealth' is now level 75.

* * *

'Your reputation has changed!'

⠀⠀ **Might Guy** : Exalted

⠀⠀ **Okisuke** : Liked

⠀⠀ **Rock Lee** : Liked

⠀⠀ **Tenten** : Mixed

⠀⠀ **Neji** : Disliked and Despised


	13. A Series of Thankful Events

**Author's Note One**

 _⠀⠀⠀⠀This chapter is just to give other people's perspectives on Hikigaeru. So it's a selection of short 1st person stories. You can tell who the person from the mini title in front of the name. Enjoy the jumble of words._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

A Series of Thankful Events

* * *

 **⠀⠀February Twenty-third, GLaDOS's Guinea Pig Gutting**

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh great," I muttered, as the white-haired brat stepped into the dungeon creator, "you're back. How can I help you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good afternoon, GLaDOS, how are you today?" she asked, ignoring the distaste I had for her while using a scroll to permanently increase her chakra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Worse, now that you're here,"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then I'll get out of your hair quickly, or, wait, do you have hair?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, now what is it that you want?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I would like for you to load up the Onimusha: Warlords in full, so that I can go through its story and collect the Oni swords, along with the oni gauntlet if I'm lucky, and all that," she explained. "Highest level cap is forty, that being Fortinbras again, while the lowest level cap is five, and double the spawns for enemies to make things fun, except for bosses."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You'll be replacing Samanosuke, then?" I asked, getting a mischievous grin, which the white-haired girl couldn't see.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep. That's the plan,"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then enjoy," I laughed. My laughing caused her to lift a brow, only to vanish.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I shifted about and watched as the girl appeared in the game. Beside her was Kaede. She informed the older girl that she'll head north and that she should go west. When she started marching down the path, she was ambushed by two Shinobi Genma in purple, which she promptly killed with two well-thrown kunai. Of the two, the one farthest in front of her was holding onto a princess, which she stepped over to. Then, I began to alter the game stats, while laughing. She didn't bother waking the princess, but like in the true game, she must die to gain the gauntlet, and like the true game, as Osric emerged after destroying trees.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He laughed, "Flee, while you can, you worthless bug!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I chuckled, when she leaped towards him with a smile, withdrawing Marcellus's massive blade, only to be slapped to the side by his massive club. "This is why you don't bother me on my day off," I added while returning Osric's level from one-hundred down to normal.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And that's a report," I nearly jumped out of my seat as an angel landed behind me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Zazriel‽ What are… you doing here?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He looked at me, then back at Hikigaeru, then back to me, then down to his coffee, "You tell me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She—asked for it?" I offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're not wrong, but you're also wrong." He sipped his coffee, "revive her, give her the Oni gauntlet, then report to management, GLaDOS."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yes sir," I quickly did as instructed, and the toad of a bitch was resurrected, healed, given her item, but still, she held that annoying smirk. Even in death, it wasn't gone!

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know what you're thinking," Zazriel laughed, "you know that, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, no, I didn't." It was his turn to smirk, and like the toad, his smirk did nothing but irritate me. Today was going to be an unproductive day.

* * *

 **⠀⠀February Twenty-fifth, Tenten's** **Otōsan** **Treasure Throwdown**

⠀⠀⠀⠀The civilian man with a shitstain of a mustache and beard, who worked me down to give him a discount, strolled out of my store with a sense of shit eating pride. I'll never tell him, or my wife or daughter, that I gave him the discount just to get him to leave. I couldn't complain. I was still going to, but when I was with friends, and at a bar with a few drinks in me. "Good fucken riddance," I muttered, finally returning to my breakfast.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My half-eaten rice ball was now cold, and I didn't bother finishing the grilled fish. When the bell on my front door rang, I wanted to stand up, yell for whoever came in to get out and close the store. When a familiar white-haired girl stepped in, the feeling left me. When she turned around and locked the door behind her, it came back. It left me again when she pulled out a large stack of money from… somewhere, then came back, when she also pulled out a large crate behind her. I recognized the crate.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good afternoon, Meishi-sama," the girl said, giving me an odd bow, and it, plus the black suit she wore didn't help the feeling. "I hope you have paper bombs, kunai, and shuriken in stock, because I'm buying in bulk, and need quite a bit. Oh, and do you sell blank explosive tags?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah. We do. How much are you looking for?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Three-hundred of each, and five-hundred blank tags," she started, making me dropped my rice ball. She leaped over the counter and caught it for me. "Um, thanks," I sheepishly added, taking it from her, and putting it back on my plate.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As she flicked off the bits of rice still stuck to her glove, she then sang, "Oh, and I'm hoping I can get my hands on as many makibishi as you have, roughly a kilometer in wire, fifty flash bombs, fifty smoke bombs, large tub of weapon oil for maintenance, and one kakute."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can ya'—say that again after I get some paper?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure. Is Tenten here? I kind of have a gift for her as well; a photo."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's studying in the kitchen," I answered, and the girl just stood there, waiting. "You go drop it off. Quickly, please." She gave me a salute, ran off, only for my daughter to scream. The two ran out into the main store, and my daughter was brandishing two swords.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I told you to destroy that!" Tenten demanded, swinging her blades about like a mad woman.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You didn't have to cut it in half, Tenten. You're smart enough to know I made copies," Hikigaeru stated in a flat, sad tone while evading each slash.

"And I'll destroy those copies too!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I snapped when the paper I was holding was cut in half. "Damn it, Tenten! Get the hell out of the shop if you're going to be swinging those damn things!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry, Otōsan, but she—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No buts, damn it! Now get!" I screamed, and my daughter ran off. I flopped into my chair, with one hand was pressed into my face. I take it back. I want the man with the shitstain to come back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry about that. I didn't expect for the picture to get—that kind of reaction out of her," Hikigaeru sweatdropped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What picture?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"This," she, again, pulled something out of nothing. When I saw my daughter sitting on her Sensei's feet as he did a handstand, I was done. "No. No. Just. No. Just tell me what you want to buy, what deal you want to make, and what's in that damn crate."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The girl clapped her hand on the box, and stated, "This bad boy right here is filled with another hundred samurai swords. If my math is right, and I know it is, this is worth four-hundred-thousand, and I know for a fact, that all those goods are worth much, much less than that, so a simple trade. These swords at half price, for store credit, which I'll mostly use today."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine, that's… two-hundred-thousand ryō, then. I'll start going over the math for—the things you wanted. Which were what again?" The girl took a deep breath, waited for me to get ready to write down her order, and ranted off all her items.

* * *

 **⠀⠀February Twenty-Sixth, Hiruzen's Half-time Harvest**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru always ran when Danzō was anywhere near her. A look of fear washed over the girl the first time she saw him, so many months ago, and since then, she just ran. No questions, no answers, no words. All she ever did was give me a look of knowing disappointment, and out the window she went, leaving her lunch half eaten. When Danzō knocked at my door, I took the second untouched 'mini-pizza', as she calls them, from her plate and plopped it onto my own.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Lord Hokage," Danzō stepped into the room and eyed the plate in front of me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hello, Danzō. How can I help you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wish to speak with you about Hikigaeru," he announced, and I paused halfway through taking a bite of Hikigaeru's forgotten meal. "I wish for the girl to be removed from Team Seven and handed over to me." I let out a very faint sigh. Placing my requisitioned meal down, I reached for my pipe. Danzō was patient enough for me to take a puff before continuing, "Having a Genin team consist of the only remaining loyal Uchiha, the eldest Hyūga daughter, the boy, and the last known heiress of the Senju is unwise. Our enemies could take advantage of it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I am aware of the risks, Danzo," I looked down at my meal, "and I will not remove Hikigaeru from Team Seven, nor will I give her to you to train."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I insist that you place her under my care. A five-man squad is not tactical at all, and her skills are better used elsewhere. Given her regenerative abilities, and the direct blood relation she has with the Shodai, the likelihood of her being able to survive having Hashirama's cells implanted into her are—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I raised a hand, and Danzō stopped mid-sentence. "I will not allow it, and you will cease this ridiculous notion."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He gave me an irritated glare, bowed, and left without another word. I took a deep inhale of my pipe, held it for a long moment, before letting myself relax. Then the almost invisible form of Hikigaeru crawled in through the window. She took her seat, ended her jutsu, and just stared at the door. The faintest tendrils of killing intent seeped from her, but when she looked away, it was replaced with a sad smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you," she said, only to look down to her plate. She then looked up to mine and broke into laughter. "Really? You like them that much?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I sheepishly answered, "Yes. They are—quite good, and I didn't think you were coming back."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm glad you like them. You can have mine, then. I—lost my appetite." I reached down at took the mini-pizza, and again, when I was halfway through a bite, the girl stated, "He's not going to stop, you know. Even after you tell him not to. It has to be an overall order for the village or something. Something he can't undo when you're no longer here." I wanted to reach for my pipe again, but the girl snickered, "Just finish the bite, Jiji. You don't have to be polite. It's just you, me, and the six Anbu guards you have hiding around."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I did and enjoyed the mix of soft yet crunchy bread, tomatoes, cheese, and seasoned beef, but the girl kept on ranting, "Naruto-kun is… ten or twenty years away from being Hokage, and unless you want to be Hokage for another decade or two, kind of like Ōnoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage, then you'll have to pick someone, anyone, to be the next Hokage. Having it open to debate will let him," she jabbed a finger towards the door, "take the hat, and I can only think of two people who could. Though my opinion is biased given who they are."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, I'm aware, and I doubt either would take it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mama would be better of the two. I might not like the woman, but… if she could just remember her love and get over her hemophobia then I know she could do it. Papa could too, but we need him out there. Informing us of—things."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I paused and examined Hikigaeru. Her faith and how sure she was, was surprising. Her distaste for Tsunade was always aggressively vocal. It had grown more silent over the two years that I had known her, but the insults had stopped, and now it was just a sad contentment. She just sat there, lost in thought, staring off at one of the walls. Something wasn't right with Hikigaeru, and the more I looked, the clearer it was. Her shoulders were very tense. Her posture wasn't relaxed anymore. It was stiff and ridged. She slowly, and silently tapped her finger. The rhythm was mute, but there.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I shall look into the matter," I reassured her, but it didn't help. She just glanced at me, then back to the door. "He won't ever get his hands on you. I'll make sure of it." Again, she glanced at me, then back to the door. I didn't think she believed me, so I added, "I am grateful you are worried about me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're—my Jiji. Of course, I am." She did her best to make the comment sound reassuring. She did, but the hesitation, the tone, it said otherwise. It sounded rehearsed. "Um, I don't think I'll have another opportunity to ask this, but… why did you assign a guard for the Samurai meeting I had? It was unnecessary, since their so Noble. They do host the neutral land where all of the great nations can meet, plus I wasn't going to do anything. Was it just political, or what? I'm not questioning it, though. I'm just—trying to understand."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru was always long-winded. Each word was spoken clearly, quickly, and cleanly. A trait she didn't share with either of her parents. I asked, "Is that what's been on your mind?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her shoulders tensed, but she shook her head, "Among other things."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It was mostly standard protocol. They are our allies, after all," I answered truthfully.

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was a pause in her breathing, "Mostly?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There were a few people who wanted a report on how you were able to acquire the swords, while I wanted to know how well you held yourself in negotiations."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Got the swords as rewards for—something I'm not getting into, and how well did I do?" She asked, ignoring the fact that I, as well as the unnamed others, were spying on her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀From the way she held herself, she didn't seem to care, so I answered truthfully, "Quite well, but some would say otherwise. You were happy and didn't stop smiling. Even when you asked them to hold a demonstration, or when you brought up the second buyer."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, negotiations are kind of dull and redundant when you can read people like a children's' book," she shook her head, and the tension in her back loosened. "Okisuke wanted both of the blades the moment he looked at them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You were able to read him?" I asked, surprised at her claim.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I read his chakra. You know how some people can tell people's emotions through their chakra? It's like that," she explained, talking as much with her hands as she did with her mouth.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I made a mental note to inform Kakashi of this, and hummed, "Really now? I'm sure that's quite handy."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah it is, and… I—should go. I just realized what time it is, and I have training I need to prepare for. I'm paying Uzuki Yūgao to tutor me in kenjutsu. Quite the lovely woman. I hope she and Hayate finally get together."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're paying her for lessons? Why not ask Kakashi?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He'll be busy if things go my way. I plan on making his day, and won't say anymore so it's all a surprise. Goodbye, Jiji."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Goodbye, Hikigaeru-chan."

* * *

 **⠀⠀February Twenty-Eight, Guy's Gate Gala**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Lee and Hikigaeru stood across from each other, eyes locked, and in the heart of battle. Both of their faces were as red as chili peppers, and their burning youth was on full force. When the two leaped at each other for the tenth time, their fists clashed with a burning fury of ferocity. Then Lee hit the ground and yelped as he skidded to a stop in front of a tree. He sprang up, and with a skip in his step that made me prideful, charged at Hikigaeru. She took a defensive stance and countered his charge with a swift kick. Lee blocked it with an arm, only for Hikigaeru's other foot to hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and knocking him out of the third gate. Hikigaeru caught herself before falling to the ground and leaped back to her feet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her breathing was as calm as a slow-moving river, and as her hair fell back down and her skin returned to normal, she gave Lee a smile that could melt hearts. Lee, on the other hand, was wheezing. The kick had knocked the air out of him, and the gates taxation had put a pressure on him that wasn't even present in the younger kunoichi. Kakashi truly had a wonderful student, if not even after ten minutes of opening the third gate made her winded, while also facing Lee!

⠀⠀⠀⠀I proclaimed such praise, and Hikigaeru sheepishly blushed, and stated, "I've always been a tough girl. Besides, Lee's still stronger and faster, so I just had to wear him down. I made him run out of steam quicker than he should have."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, I saw, and that was a wonderful strategy, and Lee feel for it fully," I nodded. "Which reminds me, I'll have to teach him to spot such things."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So that's why you… didn't attack most of the… time," Lee coughed from his place on the ground. "I'll need to make sure I… notice such strategies in the… future."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry, Lee, we'll double our work ethic after tomorrow, and add this to the list! Right after you run one-thousand laps around the village!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yes… Guy-sensei!" He gave me a weak salute. "But, why not tomorrow?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know why, Lee. You need your rest after using the gates. Only one-hundred laps around the village, at most!" I explained, giving him a thumbs up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yes… right, you are, Guy-sensei!" He saluted a second time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, an easy way to remember things is to study while doing something you're used to. Why don't you make Tenten tag along, and while she's studying, she asks you questions. For each one you get wrong, that's an additional lap?" Hikigaeru suggested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, now that is an idea I like! Lee, after training, go inform Tenten she'll be joining us after tomorrow to train!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Guy-sensei!" Lee saluted again, still out of breath.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, overall, how'd I do? Can you please show me how to open the fourth gate, now?" Hikigaeru then asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sorry, and I truly don't want to squash that youth of yours, but I'm going to have to say no. You're able to shrug off the effects of the third gate fairly well, but we just started a week ago. Looking back on it, I know Kakashi-san will be angry with me for teaching you it so quickly. For now, master the third gate, and in a month or so, I'll show you how to open the fourth one," I shook my head, but she didn't seem to mind.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's fair. I am the one asking for this training, after all, Guy-sensei." She bowed to me. "Thank you for your time so far. It really has been beneficial. I'm stronger than ever!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's the spirit!" I gave her a thumbs up, and she saluted me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I got some more training I need to do, then. If you need me, you can find me running around the village wearing my weights, though, I think I'm going to swap into something else," she muttered, then pointed at the hole on her green jumpsuit that Lee caused after kicking her into a tree. "The last thing I need is for this to get bigger. Going to have to patch it up before that."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There's no need for that," I insisted, "these suits are made to last! They're breathable, and you don't need to worry about the hole getting bigger. The elastic will keep it together."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"True, but you can't get more breathable then short-shorts and a black tank top," she argued, "well you could, but the last thing I want to be known for is a streaker."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, I don't think you can," I muttered, trying to think of a more breathable set of clothes, only for the girl to clap her hands together and vanish.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Somewhere behind me, she declared, "I'll see you two later. Let me know if Lee needs a sparring partner! I'm always up for a round or six!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Will do!" I spun around and said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sensei?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Lee?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I think I'm going to need to train harder if Hikigaeru-chan was able to enter the third gate in a week. Do you think you can… help me open the… fifth gate before the Chūnin exams?" he asked, still holding onto his chest.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That depends. Are you willing to go through the toughest training in your life?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Guy-sensei!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What was that Lee? I can't hear you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Guy-sensei!" Lee screamed, only to cough from the volume, and fall prone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good, but rest up. You'll need it!"

* * *

 **⠀⠀March First, Kakashi's Kind of Day Off**

⠀⠀⠀⠀I looked up from my Icha-Icha book to view my students while they trained. Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto sparred, and Hikigaeru made paper bombs with maroon ink. The massive pile of paper next to her was held down with a rock, and I didn't bother keeping track, or asking, how many she made or planned to make. Other than a loud complain from Naruto, it was peaceful, and the sofa Hikigaeru pulled out from her seals was comfortable. With my feet up, I looked back to my book and continued to read. Only for a toad to land on the back of the sofa. It was red, had a pair of goggles, and was smiling at my white-haired student.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He said, "Hikigaeru-chan, I've returned from my trip." A scroll was produced.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The girl looked up, surprised at the sudden voice, and grinned. "Kōsuke! Did you bring it‽ Did he like it?" The girl leaped to her feet and hopped over the sofa to face the toad eye to eye.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep. Don't know what 'it' is, but he did love your cooking. Said it was the best damn thing he ever ate, and that you're making it fresh for him next time he visits," the toad declared. "Um, when you do, please summon me? He let me have a slice. Please? It was really good, Hikigaeru-chan!" The toad begged, with both hands up in prayer towards the girl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Only because you said please." She wagged her finger at the toad.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes! Thank you, Hikigaeru-chan!" The toad vanished in a puff of smoke, and my student slowly walked back to her work.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Message from your Otōsan?" I asked, looking back to my book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Let's hope, for you, mostly." Oh, great. There it was; the grin. The mischievous one that she uses when she's planning on getting in trouble, or getting revenge over something. Taking the scroll behind her stack of papers, she opened in such a way so that I couldn't see it. She moved her eyes about, and something, whatever Jiraiya sent her, was placed in her own sealing scrolls.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had to ask, for the sake of the village, "You're not planning on doing something, are you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes." Her answer made me raise my book, and go back to reading.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Only for the girl to spring up next to me. Her hands were behind her back, and her mischievous grin was now twice as wide. "Happy early birthday, Kakashi-sensei!" She then pulled out a little red book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I eyed it for a second, and reality struck. "What‽" My scream was loud enough to stop the three-way brawl of my other students.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I ask Papa for early copies of his Icha-Icha book. Enjoy, Ero-sensei," she explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I ignored the new title, and my old Icha-icha book fell into the sofa behind me as I slowly, and shakily accepted the gift. "T-this… t-this. Y-you…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Careful, Ero-sensei, you're stuttering worse than Hinata-chan. That's her thing," she quipped. "You go ahead read through it, relax on the sofa, and take the rest of the day off. I'll worry about their training." She pointed at her teammates, only to whip around and yell, "What do you three think you're doing‽ The sparing timer has yet to go off! Get back to it, and worry about Kakashi-sensei and me later!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry, Hikigaeru-chan!" Naruto cried, only for Sasuke to throw a punch at him, who then got kicked by Hinata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"T-thank you, Hikigaeru-chan," I stuttered, as I slowly opened the book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're welcome, Ero-sensei." She sat down on the grass, leaned on the couch, and lifted up her own little red book. "You think later you can show me how to do the Body Flicker thing, and how to use the Body Replacement Technique on people?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They're both tough to do, but—not impossible. I'll show you, right after I read one… two, no—four chapters," I nodded and she giggled.

* * *

 **⠀⠀March Third, Sasuke's Stalkers**

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was midday, I had a folded grocery list in my pocket, and I locked my apartment door behind me as I left. With my hands in my pockets, I walked down the stairs. When another tenant waved at me, an older lady, I ignored her and kept walking. When I left the building, someone to my left gasped. When I looked to see who it was, I paused. Thirty, or forty, girls and one boy, looked back at me. I would have leaped off and jumped from building to building, like I always do, if I wasn't forced to wear the weights Hikigaeru bought for me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I wouldn't complain. They would make me stronger. Like how they made her stronger.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Instead, I just ran. I lost them after I ducked down an alleyway, and leaped over a wooden fence. They caught up to me when I was halfway to the market. I lost them a second time after leaning them through an active training ground. The Jōnin didn't see me and began screaming and shouting at my fan club. It was the same Jōnin that my team had run into a few days earlier, only instead of standing on his hands with a girl on his feet, he was sparring with someone wearing the same outfit as him. Their skin was red, and their white hair was standing on end, but I couldn't make out who it was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀By now I could feel a light burn in my lungs, but I lost the fan club again and made a B-line towards the markets. I was greeted with a smile from the first shopkeep and bought a few vegetables. They were given to me in a plastic bag. Then I bought a bag of rice, and it joined the vegetables. When I entered a small shop with glass refrigerators, I ignored the smile Sakura gave me and grabbed a gallon of milk. She tried to get my attention, but I kept ignoring her. She tried to ask me out, but I bought my milk and walked out the door. She tried grabbing my shoulder, but I shook her off and glared.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Will you quit it‽" I barked, too tired to be polite. Between morning training, the run, the D-rank mission, and now her, I had reached my limit. "I've had enough of you damn fangirls…" I added, huffing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She deflated, and there was a bark from Kiba's dog, Akamaru. His owner then growled, "Just ignore him, Sakura-chan. He's not worth getting depressed over."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kiba is right," Shino added, and behind them, a tall woman in red and white just looked conflicted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But I ignored them, and even if my legs burned, I didn't complain. These weights would make me stronger. Like they made her stronger.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I got home, I put my milk and vegetables in the fridge and the bag of rice in the cupboard. I would make dinner in a few hours, but now? Now, I just relax. When I plopped into my bed, it creaked under my weight, and my lungs strained against the extra weight on my chest. I decided to relax on my recliner instead, and even if it groaned more than I did, I didn't get up. Then there was a flash just outside my patio. Then another, and another, and I looked up to see the mob all smiling at me. One waved frantically, one pressed her shitless chest against the window, and the rest just took photos. I didn't have blinds for my balcony. If I did, I would slam them shut, and sit back down. Instead, I just ran.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I made sure to lock the door behind me, but that was it. I didn't bother putting my sandals on. When I busted through the front doors of my apartment building, the fangirls were to my left. I ran to my right and didn't bother turning down alleyways. Wherever the road took me, I followed. When it came to a Y intersection, I took a left, because a small group of girls was to the right. They joined the mob. I kept running, and running, and running. Then it was a T intersection, and I took a left again, but the mob kept up. Today, they were relentless, and they were catching up. Then I tripped. I didn't hit the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You okay?" The familiar voice of Hikigaeru asked me. She was wearing the ugly green suit that I saw the Jōnin in. Around her neck was a white towel, and she was drenched in sweat. Her skin was a bit dirty, her hair was a mess, and the smell of sweat and dirt was unmistakable. She was… the one I saw with the Jōnin. She was the one with red skin and hair standing on end, and she looked ridiculous.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She then asked, "Need me to—scare them off?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was too tired to say no, or even yes, so I just nodded. Then a pressure came off of her. The same one she used to scare the kids in class, after Naruto and I...

⠀⠀⠀⠀No, that didn't happen, but the pressure worked instantly. Hikigaeru then bit her thumb, and wove hand signs with one hand, only to slam her hand on the ground. I wanted to ask her how she was able to do that, but the sight of a massive, green toad with big, red lips threw me off. The giant red bow on her back didn't help. "Gamariki-san," Hikigaeru started, "please make each and every last one of these girls look as perfect as you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, Hikigaeru-chan! It's wonderful to see you again, but my word, you're filthy! You need to take a bath, but yes, I'll get right to it, and, oh my! Is this the Sasuke you told me about? He's such a handsome boy!" Gamariki raved, and I wanted to flinch away from her. She puckered her lips, and thankfully, didn't kiss me. Only to blow a kiss at the large group of fangirls. They began to scream, and each and every one of them looked down at their hands and each other. Some fainted, some ran, and one tried to attack, only for the toad to use her tongue to knock the woman out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you, Gamariki-san. I can't thank you properly now, though. Gotta get home and wash, and cook, and stuff. How about we arrange a spa day in a few weeks?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀The female toad nodded, "Oh that would be wonderful! Your father never takes me on any sort of spa day at all. He doesn't really summon me at all, to be honest. He mostly just summons Gama, and they go about their antics."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your skill set is just hard to integrate with ours, Gamariki-san. No need to worry too much over it. When he really needs you, he'll summon you," Hikigaeru reassured her, before sending her off. She then pressed a hand to her forehead and muttered, "Damn, she requires almost everything I have to even summon. How the hell can Papa summon even bigger toads?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They get bigger?" I asked, and she nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Bigger than a barn, Sasuke-kun. Now, my house is just down the street. Why don't you drop by, instead of walking home, then up nine flights of stairs? You can relax for a bit, before heading off," she offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I winced and didn't really want to do either. I just wanted to cook dinner and go to sleep, but those stairs? "I'll… join you, then," I sighed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her house really was down the street, and it was large. Not her home, but the yard around it. The trees were massive, and she was having a garden being built around the left side of her home. It was fenced off with decorative white wood, and beside it, was a large pile of white rocks. When we stepped inside, I noticed a strong, savory mulch in the air. It was sweet, flavorful, and made my stomach silently growl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru glanced back to me, grinned, then chuckled, "I got a crockpot going. Feel free to help yourself to it. I'm going to go wash up. Bathrooms the second door to the right, and for the love of god, don't enter my laundry room. It's a mess, and I need to clean it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thanks, Hikigaeru," I nodded, only to turn into the kitchen.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It, like everything in her home, was much nicer than I expected, and cause me to pause. In her living room, there was a large couch that sprawled around the corner of the room. At its center was a large glass orb. It was almost half as tall as I was, and set on a heavy looking stand. In between the kitchen and living room was a large dining room table, decorated with a mix of white and maroon flowers. But the part that got me, and the thing that made me forget my injuries were the number of photos on the walls. The largest was just above the kitchen window. It was our team. Hikigaeru had made us look happy, just to make sure the picture was good.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She had said, "Real friends know all of your best memories because they've spent them all with you. We're a team now, so let's make our first real memory a happy one." It was enough to stop Naruto from being pissy, and I'll admit, it made me want to smile for the photo. She was right, and for once, even Naruto's smile wasn't annoying to look at.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I noticed the quote under it, but couldn't make out what it said, so I had to ask, "What's written here?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Things end, but memories last forever_ ," she answered, then translated, "Things end, but memories last forever. In the world we live in, it's hard to say when things will end. One of us could die, not that I would let that happen, so we have to make the best of it. No matter what, always look towards the light. Always remember the good times, and if things turn dark, fight—to make them that way again. So never stop smiling, and if you can't, Naruto-kun will probably do it for you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's…" I wasn't able to finish, as I looked back to my clan.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm going to take a shower. The crockpot has a mushroom stew in it," she noted, "with leeks, tomatoes, a bit of soy, a dab of honey, and potatoes." She began to step into one of the rooms, only to call out, "Bowls are in the pantry behind you. Spoons and forks are in the counter below that."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I grunted in acknowledgment but looked back at the photo. Whispering in a quiet voice, I muttered in the odd language that Hikigaeru knew, " _Things end, but memories last forever_."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then she started to sing after turning on her shower. Her voice was pleasant to hear, and I moved to fetch a bowl.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Hikigaeru's Stats**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 45, Daughter of Jiraiya, Genin

 **Hit Points** : 408,600

 _⠀⠀Hitp Points Regen p/s: 13,075.7_

 **Chakra** : 2,200

⠀⠀Chakra Regen p/s: _22.5_

 **Vigor:** 404

 **Chakra:** 70

 **Strength:** 91 (-91)

 **Dexterity:** 91 (-91)

 **Intelligence:** 163

 **Wisdom:** 245

 **Luck:** 55

 **Additional Stat Gains**

 **⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Leveling up** _+2 point per level past level 5 (65 points remaining)_

 **Vigor:**

 **Chakra** : +15

 **Strength:**

 **Dexterity:**

 **Intelligence:**

 **Wisdom:**

 **Luck:**

 **⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Training**

 **Vigor** : 34

 **Chakra:**

 **Strength** : 82

 **Dexterity** : 82

 **Intelligence** : 8

 **Wisdom** :

 **Luck** :

 **Skills**

 **Skill Points** : +1 per level past level 5 (40 remaining)

'Bukijutsu' lv. 40

'Barter' lv. 42

'Chakra Control' lv. 37

⠀⠀'Fire Control' lv. 5

⠀⠀'Earth Control' lv. 0

⠀⠀'Lightning Control' lv. 0

⠀⠀'Water Control' lv. 3

⠀⠀'Wind Control' lv. 0

'Cooking' lv. 32

'Deception' lv. 25

'Dodge' lv. 27

'Fūin' lv. 27

'Genjutsu' lv. 21

'Handgun' lv. 27

'Hand Seals' lv. 24

'Kayakujutsu' lv. 52

'Kenjutsu' lv. 42

'Killing Intent' lv. 48

'Kunai Accuracy' lv. 42

'Lockpick' Lv. 8

'Medical Knowledge' lv. 17

'Meditation' lv. 19

'Negoations. lv. 22

'Ninjutsu' lv. 12

'Shuriken Accuracy' lv. 42

'Shurikenjutsu' lv. 24

'Singing' lv. 40

'Sleight of Hand' lv. 15

'Stealth' lv. 75

'Taijutsu' lv. 45

'Teaching' lv. 33

'Trap Work' lv. 29

 **New Perks**

 **Awareness:** Because of your 200 wisdom, you know what to look for. You know how people hide. You know how people lie. You know more about life than most, and understand how people think. You gain a bonus in spotting people and items equal to '75%', and you gain a bonus to detecting lies equal to '100%'.

 **Coin Toss** : Because of your 50 luck, reckless actions have an increases chance to go horribly right or horribly wrong. It's all a matter of perspective.

 **Grand Might** : Because of your 150 strength, your melee attacks deal an additional '1%' damage for every ten points on strength you have.

 **Greater Recovery:** Because of your 50 chakra, your passive chakra regeneration while sleeping is doubled, and you recover from 'Chakra Exhaustion' '25%' faster.

 **Mid Air Combat** : Because of your 150 Dexterity, you're combat effectiveness in the air increases by '25%', and you no longer suffer negative penalties regarding Air Combat.

 **Tactician** : Because of your 150 Intelligence, you gain a strong understanding of combat, combat tactics, and strategy. You gain a bonus to experience equal to '50%' towards all combat based skills, and an additional bonus to experience equal to '100%' towards all tactical and Strategy skills.

 **Tough III:** Because of your 400 Vigor, the standard hit points you gain per level increases to 1,000, and the hitpoints you gain per stat point of Vigor increase to 900.


	14. A Standard Start, Land of Wave pt 1

**Chapter Fourteen**

A Standard Start, Land of Wave pt. 1

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀The Hokage's office wasn't the only place he stayed. Often times Hiruzen would go to the Academy and use one of the larger open rooms to hand out missions. Especially when the number of missions doubled, or when it was summer, and the Academy wasn't being used. As Madam Shijimi, the wife of the Fire Daimyō, happily left while clutching a cat, I knew today was the day.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As Hiruzen lifted a forum, he stated, "Now then, Kakashi's seventh unit's next mission is…" He read over things, then listed off our options, "Babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy, grocery shopping at the neighboring town, helping dig up potatoes at a farm just outside of the village, help build a garden fence on… no, that's Hikigaeru-chan's D-rank request, so I'll skip that one."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto wasn't going to interrupt. He listened, he waited, and he glanced at me when my request was listed, and he was calm. His chakra wasn't irritated at all. It made me sighed as I realizing that I would have to speak up, "Lord Hokage-jiji."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen glanced up, pipe still in mouth, and asked, "Yes, Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"With all due respect, we've done well over forty missions over the past few weeks. Forty-six to be exact. Yes, I counted, and the minimum a team requires to before being allowed to go on higher missions is zero. Would it be so much trouble, after everything we've done, to request a C-rank mission that lets us leave the village?" I did my best to sound respectful, which wasn't hard given how often I bartered with people.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Zero?" Sasuke and Naruto muttered from behind me, then the latter came to my aid as his chakra began to rage.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you mean we didn't have to do any D-rank missions to get higher missions‽ We've been chasing cats and painting fences for the last few weeks, when we could have been going on amazing—" he bellowed, only for me to cover his mouth.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Inside voice, Naruto-kun, that's now how you request higher missions. We're Shinobi, we must be respectful at all times, even if we're angry or annoyed," I scolded him before Iruka, who sat beside Hiruzen, could.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's right, Naruto-kun, you can't become the Hokage with that kind of attitude," Iruka added, giving me an approving look.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen puffed his pipe, then shifted it to the left side of his mouth. He looked at Kakashi and asked, "Do you think they're ready?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Given how hard they've been pushing themselves… yes," he answered, eyeing the four of us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Very well. I will assign you to a C-rank mission," he agreed. "It's to escort a certain person."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Rea—" I interrupted Naruto again, by clapping my hand over his mouth. This time, he tried to slap my hand away but found it connected to his face with chakra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Stop interrupting, Naruto-kun," I scolded him again. Sasuke snickered at him while smiling, and Hinata looked cross at the both of us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I moved my hand, Naruto looked annoyed, but Hiruzen continued, "I'll introduce him now." His voice then rose to a shout, "Can you please come in now?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀A door behind us slowly opened, and I took in Tazuna's chakra. It reminded me of smokehouse fish, dipped in a heavy caramel brine. Before the door was open all the way, and before the drunk could go about insulting us, I stated, "Hey, I know you. You're Tazuna-sama, a master bridge builder."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How in the hell does a brat know who I am? And why are they kids?" he asked, only to take a swig of his drink.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A business gal such as myself should always have a list of possible clients that could be hired, if ever need for expansion or work," I then gave a slight bow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, what, are you a shinobi or a business girl?" I don't bother answering his question, making him scowl. He took another drink, then went on, "Er, like the brat said, I'm the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete a bridge."

* * *

 **⠀⠀Mandatory Quest** : Not as it seems, the Land of Waves!

⠀⠀⠀⠀'You know the drill. Get ready for Zabuza! Protect the Bridge Builder at all costs!'

 **⠀⠀Reward**

⠀⠀⠀⠀100,000 xp

⠀⠀⠀⠀25,000 ryō

 **⠀⠀Reward**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Possible Death, loss of limbs or other parts of your body. Please contact a Iryō-nin if one or more of these symbols apply to you.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Standard protection then," I nodded, not even bothering to read over the pop-up, only to turn to Kakashi. I didn't say anything and just stared.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A second passed, before he lazily ordered, "You four go get ready then. Meet up at the south gate in an hour. Tazuna, please follow me. We'll be going over to my house so I can get my things."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," the four of us stood at attention, and my three friends ran off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I turned to Hiruzen and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Hokage-jiji for the opportunity." He just softly smiled as I ran off towards home.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I examine myself up and down in the mirror. My recent run through the full game of Onimusha: Warlords was quite eventful. My hand was softly pressed into the breastplate of my new armor. I had dubbed it, Akuma Hagane, which translated to demon steel, which wasn't that complex, but it was better than its original name of 'great armor'. It was the third tear of samurai armor that Samanosuke acquired, and was rescaled to fit me. It was a bit like Hashirama's armor, only the neck guard wasn't there, and it was decorated with a gold lining around each plate, with shin and arm guards. I wore it over dark olive green clothes, and my poncho was placed in my inventory for the time being.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Great Armor (Akuma Hagane)

⠀ **⠀Damage Resistance** : 5,000

⠀⠀ **Durability** : 100,000 / 100,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Blessed** : Prevented skull-demons from latching onto you, and absorbing your acquired souls. Prevents others from absorbing your chakra through contact.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was also my answer for facing Kisame and one of Nagato's Peins, and I'll be honest, I'm glad I was within a dungeon when I got it. I was screaming in victory, and loud enough to attract a mob of demons, who were able to stab me through the back. The attack had kicked me back into reality, but I kept on going and getting weapons, items, loot, and oni weapons. My run of the game was quick, fast, fun, but painful.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then there was the oni gauntlet and the dragon orb within it. It was a golden piece of artwork, made to look like a beetle, that blinked on occasion. It was creepy and had veins going through all of it, but it let me absorb the souls of demons, and put them into my weapons, which were: Raizan, Enryuu, and Shippuu, but above them was the Bishamon. They were each demon killing weapons, but the Bishamon was a sword so powerful that it was named after the God of War. A true treasure, even if it was a bit ugly. Truly, Enryuu took the cake for which ones I enjoyed looking at.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Raizan lv. 3

⠀ **⠀Damage** : 2,500

⠀⠀ **Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 5, 8, 15, 5000

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Lightning Combo** : When chakra is focused into this blade, it has a paralyzing effect that keeps foes in place. When a foe is struck with the paralyzing effect a second time, they take 1,000 lightning damage. When a foe is struck five times in a row, taking 1,000 damage each time, they are struck with a powerful lightning bolt that does 3,000 damage instead of 1,000.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Enryuu lv. 3

⠀ **⠀Damage** : 4,000

⠀⠀ **Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 5, 8, 15, 5000

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Dragon Fire** : At the cost of 2,000 chakra, you can unleash the 'Great Dragon Fire Technique'. Its width is 3 meters, and it travels in the direction Enryuu is pointed 120 meters in one second, and deals 16,000 fire damage. For every additional 500 chakra used, the width increases by 1 meter, the range increases by 40 meters, and the damage increases by 4,000.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Shippuu lv. 3

⠀ **⠀Damage** : 1,500

⠀⠀ **Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 5, 8, 15, 5000

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Force Five** : At the cost of 5,000 chakra, you unleash the 'Great Consecutive Bursting Extreme Winds Technique', with you at its eye. All around you, a dome of winds three meters in diameter is formed, deal 1,000 damage per second. This jutsu lasts for ten seconds, unless you wish to end it early. For every additional 1,000 chakra used, the damage per second increases by 200, and the diameter increases by 1 meter.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Bishamon

⠀ **⠀Damage** : 5,000

⠀⠀ **Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 5, 8, 15, 5000

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Demon Slaying** : When chakra is pushed through this weapon, it will glow with demonic purple flames. These flames will instantly kill any lesser demon, but deal 5,000 damage to greater demons, and 7,500 damage to non-demons.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀They were all powerful in their own right, but I didn't bother dawning the oni gauntlet. There was no need for it anymore. Other than the swords, the game didn't give me any items, besides enemy drops, and they only dropped weapons or herbs. I even had a collection of purple demon skulls, which I should probably get rid of at some point. Overall, it was disappointing I didn't get anything else because I vaguely remember an item in Onimusha respawning you after death. An item I could use in case of an emergency, but alas, I would not have it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ With my backpack on my back, my weights in my inventory, and my home locked up, I rushed off to the front gate with a brand new olive green headband, just so I matched. I was the first to arrive at the gate and waved at the gate guards who gave me a puzzled look. Today was March fifteenth and was nine in the morning. In three days, we would arrive in the Land of Waves. By the end of the first day, we would have faced the demon brothers. By the third, we would have faced Zabuza, and if things go exactly the same, which they won't due to the butterfly effect, in a week, Kakashi and Zabuza would be fully healed, and our mission would be complete.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Really, I would face each problem as they came, but since I had time to kill, I sat down on the side of the gate and pulled out a little red book. "Chapter nine: Polearm Training. Shoken found herself in the same bed as Yakamochi. The rain just outside of the cave boomed loudly, and the tiny blanket they both slept under was just too small. She was grateful she got to sleep closer to the back of the cave wall but regretted that decision when Yakamochi curled in behind her. He was fast asleep now, but something was poking her back, and she knew it wasn't a kunai. She didn't dare to check with her had, but as a crackle of thunder shook the cave, Yakamochi shifted. Her face grew red as the poking was now pressed into her—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Will you not read that out loud!" A Chūnin guard yelled at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I looked up at him and muttered observe. When I saw his name, I apologized, "Sorry, Izumo-sama!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why the hell are you even reading that anyways? You're too young for that kind of stuff," he scowled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Papa's the author, and I know. How about this: I won't read it aloud if you leave me alone?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine, just—keep quiet," he demanded, face red.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just what are you wearing?" Sasuke asked me. I looked up from my book and eyed the Uchiha. He wore the same thing he always wore. Blue shirt, and white shorts that came down to just above his knee. The only thing different was the backpack, which was standard for shinobi, and the weights on his arms, legs, and chest. Even if the weighted vest was tucked under his shirt, I could still spot the bulges it made.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Armor I got from a samurai," I informed him, snapping my book close. I glanced off behind him, and smiled when Hinata rounded the corner in the distance. "I want our client to know we're taking his job seriously, even if the only real problem we'll run into is going to be some bandits if that at all."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Makes sense. I hope he doesn't' drink so much while we're on the road. I hate the smell of alcohol,"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll be walking most of the time, so—he probably won't," I reassured the Uchiha. "Don't quote me on that."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know clanging clothes all the time's going to get you killed, right?" Sasuke asked, and I blinked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're not Naruto, you have to know," he continued, and I blinked at him, lost over what he was saying. He signed, and explained, "Shinobi wear the same thing over and over so that their allies don't confuse them for an enemy. One glance is all they need to know you're there because you always wear the same thing."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So that's why everyone's fashion sense is so damn dull!" I acknowledged, slapping a hand against my forehead. "Note to self: study culture."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You can't be serious? You didn't know that?" Sasuke asked me in total disbelief.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There are things that go even over my head, Sasuke-kun. Then again, I destroy my clothes as quickly as I can buy them some days, so it's not really that surprising I didn't notice."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How in the world do you destroy your clothes?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I have weekly beatdowns at the Hyūga complex," I pointed at Hinata as she stepped towards me, "on no less than six occasions, she's destroyed nine of my shirts, while her Papa destroyed one."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"E-excuse me?" Hinata asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan didn't know shinobi all wore the same thing to cause less confusion," Sasuke explained, only to inquire, "and why do the Hyūga destroy her clothes?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan is t-tough, and lets me practice my g-gentle fist against her," she explained, trying to hold her head up high.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And you let Hinata do that?" Sasuke nearly demanded, only to wince at my nod. On one occasion Hinata had sealed off his chakra points, and I knew he was looking back on the physical pain. His chakra said so.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax, Sasuke-kun, takin' a spankin' is what I do best," I wrapped one arm around Hinata, and rested my head on my shoulder, "and no one gives a—spankin' better than Hinata."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She turned red and stuttered, "What?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke, who's looked annoyed, but I could see a faint blush in his cheeks, looked away and requested, "Please stop acting perverted, Hikigaeru."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I noticed he dropped the 'chan' this time, but used, "You obviously don't know who my Papa is then, or Sensei for that matter." I let Hinata go and stepped away from her.. "Besides, I've got that stuff on my mind, since I'm reading a little red book."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You mean that crap Kakashi-sensei reads? Why did you get it for him anyway?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We all do nice things for those we care about, Sasuke-kun. That said," I leaned back, and let myself fall onto my butt, "I'm going back to relaxing. Kakashi-sensei has yet to leave his home, and Naruto-kun is on his way. Ten minutes tops before we leave."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata, who was still red, sat down beside me, not speaking, but Sasuke just stood, and our waiting game began.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _I remember, years ago, someone told me I should take—caution when it comes to love. I did, I did. And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot. I did, I did. And now, when all is done, there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly, you have won, and you can go ahead and tell them_ ,"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I sang as I walked along the road. Our formation was a diamond around Tazuna, with myself in front, Hinata in the back, Naruto to the right, and Sasuke to the left. Sensei stood behind us, trailing back a meter or so. I could sense the brothers in the water, but they were well over four-thousand meters in front of us. I had time to sing a single song before I alerted my team. So I just kept singing in English.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Tell them all I know now! Shout it from the rooftops! Write it on the skyline! All we had is gone now! Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken! All my scars are open! Tell them what I hoped would be—impossible, impossible, Impossible, impossible!_

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Falling out of love is hard, falling for betrayal's worse. Broken trust and broken hearts… I know, I know. Thinking all you need is there. Building faith on love and words. Empty promises will wear… I know, I know! And now, when all is gone, there is nothing to say, and if you're done with embarrassing me, on your own you can go ahead and tell them… Tell them all I know now! Shout it from the rooftops! Write it on the skyline! All we had is gone now! Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken! All my scars are open! Tell them what I hoped would be—impossible, impossible, Impossible, impossible! Impossible, impossible… Impossible…_

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _I remember, years ago, someone told me I should take—caution when it comes to love. I did… Tell them all I know now! Shout it from the rooftops! Write it on the skyline! All we had is gone now! Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken! All my scars are open! Tell them what I hoped would be—impossible, impossible, Impossible, impossible! I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love, I did…_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀I finished, letting myself trail off, and the four or so minute song was enough for us to walk a hundred meters. If I wanted to, I could sing for the next thirty minutes, and we would still have not made it to the puddle. Instead, I pulled out a little red book from my pouch and opened it. As I did, Tazuna asked, "Tired of singing?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just giving my throat a break," I reassured him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn," he grumbled, and I realized something. From the way his chakra tugged towards me, how bleak his little village was, and with how long it's been under the tyranny of Gato, my voice was probably the best thing he's heard in years. There was no joy under Gato's regime. They lived in fear, his only escape was the bottle, and even that wasn't enough. How many drinks can one man buy when all of his nation's money is going to a bridge and towards a team to guard them?

⠀⠀⠀⠀Very few, and I looked back at him and stated, "Don't worry, I'm just going to read through chapter ten, then I'll start singing again."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're only on chapter ten?" Kakashi asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah… Between training, missions, planning out my garden, and selling out my supply, I haven't had the time to really bench read it," I lied in a falsely irritated tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You mentioned that when we met," Tazuna spoke up, "what do you sell?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Weapons. Most of the time, anyways," I answered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So you're an arms dealer? Bet that's real beneficial, since you're from Konoha," he stated, and I noticed the general statement in his tone. It was a mask, and I could tell he was fishing for information.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quite, though most of my buyers live outside the village,"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, Hikigaeru-chan's sold stuff to everyone!" Naruto beamed, "She's super ri—" Naruto yelped as a shuriken cut his cheek, and gave me a angered look. "What was that for, Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's rude to talk about other people's business, Dobe," Sasuke answered for me, and I agreed with a grunt, and returned to my book. Naruto mumbled a sorry, insulted Sasuke under his breath, and slouched as we kept walking while rubbing his cheek.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I lifted the book up a bit, huffed slightly, and began to read. If it wasn't' for the curves in the road, I'm sure the enemy shinobi, who were now thirty-six-hundred meters away, could see us. Looking exactly like Kakashi, I walked while reading. I had already finished the book, but the cover of it would help me playout things. When the enemies were within two-thousand meters, I let out an irritated gasp, and kept reading. Everyone looked at me, puzzled over what I had done, but saw me with the book held close to my face. When I stopped walking, they all paused, but I waved for them to keep going, and quickly retook my position in front. Kakashi, who had already finished the book like me, chuckled. He knew what chapter ten was. The dramatic twist, the killing of a beloved character, and the speech at the end was very moving. His own chakra when he read the chapter was as emotional as when I had given him the book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I spun on my heel, I walked right up to him, and demanded, "Can you believe this shit‽" I asked, holding up the book to him. "Why would Papa kill of Kaka? He could have just had Chie kick him in the balls, instead of having Urano stab him with a kunai! I know for a fact it would work! That's man's weak spot after all!" Kakashi took in my words but looked at the book I held up, and the note written in maroon ink on my white bookmarker.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It read, 'Two Chūnin, along the road, two-thousand meters. What do we do?'

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a calm voice, he chuckled, "Guess you're just going to have to wait and see what happens. Relax. It'll all work out in the end."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Bullshit," I muttered, snapping my book close. "You don't kill someone's brother, and get away with it! If Urano isn't dead by the end of the book, I'm reaming Papa with a sword."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Letting my arms drop, I tossed my book into my inventory, and retook my position in the front, at which, Tazuna inquired, "What book are the two of you readin'?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Icha-Icha Violence," I grumbled, not looking at the man.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, you got Violence early‽" he shouted, looking back at the red book Kakashi was reading. "And you said Papa, so… Kid, your Otōsan writes it‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Her name's Hikigaeru," Naruto happily informed the man.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mind if I have a peek?" he requested, holding his hands together, and giving Kakashi and I a smile while he glanced between us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure," I pulled out my book, withdrew my bookmarker, and tossed it back at him. He caught in, let out a laugh, tossed open the cover, and began to read. "But I want it back when you're done, got it? And don't go messing up the pages."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No problem! This is much appreciated," he thanked, making Sasuke shake his head in a disapproving way.

⠀⠀⠀⠀We kept walking, and when the two were within a thousand meters, I looked into my inventory and got ready to pull out Enryuu. On occasion, Tazuna laughed, chuckled, or list looked mad. Then I saw the puddle but didn't do anything. I knew Kakashi saw it too, and I could feel his chakra shift about, as he got ready. Then they attacked. The demon brothers waited for us to pass them before they leaped out, and when they did, they went for Kakashi. He exploded in blood as they ripped him apart. Unlike the anime or manga, it wasn't censored with a backdrop of red, and a silhouette of black. Each chain ripped into Kakashi, tugged at his body, and sprayed blood in every direction. His right foot flew to the right, his left knee landed in front of Naruto, his right knee flew into the trees, and so on. It made me wince, but I knew Kakashi was hiding just behind a tree to my right.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata screamed, and Naruto yelled, "Kakashi-sensei!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then they attacked again and rushed the closest person, who was Hinata. Her eyes widened, but hardened, as she pushed a counter attack. Their clawed gauntlets shot out at her, and she stepped towards them, throwing out her arms. The weight of her weights helped shove them out of the way, and both of them sailed over her shoulders. Only for the chain to swing behind them, and fly towards Hinata's neck. Sasuke and I moved next. He withdrew a kunai and shuriken from his pouch and tossed the former, while I withdrew Enryuu, and pointed it at one of the brothers. Their chain got stuck against a tree by a shuriken, then a kunai reinforced it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The one I pointed my sword at had his gauntlet on the right arm, and as I yelled, "Great Dragon Fire!" Pushing most of my chakra into my weapon, a blast of fire hit the man. When I was drained of two-thousand chakra, I winced but kept pushing forward. I still had two-hundred left and compared to being stabbed, chakra drain really wasn't that bad. After all, I may not have much reserves, but I did regenerate what I had very quickly. Twenty-two seconds is all I need to be at full.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He screamed, and his brother called his name, "Gōzu!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the fire faded, the tree was behind them was blackened, and Gōzu lay crumpled with several burns. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't going to get up anytime soon, and a little number in the left of my vision popped up. I ignored the experience gain, and watched as the other brother, acting in a mix of panic and rage, snapped off the chain from his gauntlet, and rushed around Hinata. She threw out an attack that hit his right arm, making it go limp, but he kept running, right at Tazuna. Sasuke and Naruto leaped to put themselves in front of the man, but I felt Kakashi's chakra flex and be started to move. Unlike the time I had faced him on the training grounds, I had noticed Kakashi's movements this time. It was quick, but the second brother was grabbed by the throat, and Kakashi lynched him to the side, knocking him out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey," he said in a relaxed tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, yourself, Seseni," I shrugged, letting my massive sword rest on my shoulder.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-you're alive‽" Naruto gasped, only to look back at a pile of chopped up logs.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Substitution, Naruto-kun, you've seen me use it before," I clarified, "most Jōnin can add a slight Genjutsu to it to make it more effective."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You four did good work," Kakashi spoke up. "Hinata, that was some good reflexes, Hikigaeru-chan, that's a nice sword you have there, and Naruto and Sasuke, good job moving to protect the employer. Oh, and by the way Tazuna?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what is it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I need to talk to you,"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't bother, Sensei, I think I can explain the situation better then he can," I hummed, skipping over to the burned bother, and weaving the hand signs for the Mystical Palm technique. "Tazuna lied to us regarding the mission, and has Shinobi after him." I looked at the bridge builder, and took on a stoic look, "You didn't think I knew about you, and not about the reason you were building the bridge, did you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-you know?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seems I'm going to have to have a little chat with you too, Hikigaeru-chan," Kakashi shook his head, and I could tell he was disappointed in me for withholding information, but I knew it would work out in the end.


	15. A Bad Cut, Land of Wave pt 2

**Chapter Fifteen**

A Bad Cut, Land of Wave pt. 2

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So due to the monopoly, and how negative shipping prices are within this sector, I knew that the construction of the bridge will heavily affect Gatō's million ryō hold. It would cost him nearly everything if the bridge was constructed, so, like any sane man who can't see past his wallet, he would hire people to solve this problem for him," I explained as I helped Kakashi tie up the demon brothers. "At worst, I assumed this mission would be A-rank, given the setting, but at best, and given how frugal Gatō is known to be with his money, he'd only hire bandits, thugs, and cheap help, like these two, making it a B-rank mission. One thing I've learned from working with ryō, is that you can safely bet on people being greedy. It helps that I grew up with that kind of person, and have a first-hand experience with demands of greed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀My explanation was well received by my Sensei, but Tazuna was panicking, and Kakashi was still cross with me. He listened to every word, and nodded when I was finished, asking only a single question, "What are the chances that he hired someone dangerous?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mixed, overall," I lied. "It depends on how much the person demands. If it's someone as strong as you, I'd say low, but not impossible. Nothing's impossible. Though, at that point, Gatō may just betray the person after they kill Tazuna if what he's paying them is in the millions."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again, Kakashi nodded, "Next time, don't withhold any information from me, Hikigaeru."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, sensei," I bowed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Behind us, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto stood around Tazuna, waiting for something to happen, but impatiens finally got the better of Naruto, and he asked, "Wait a minute, why didn't you warn us about them, Hikigaeru-chan? Weren't you able to sense these guys coming?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Did you really just say she was a sensor out loud when the enemy nin could hear?" Sasuke deadpanned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, crap!" Naruto clapped his hand over his mouth, making Kakashi and Sasuke sigh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's o-okay, Naruto-kun, just t-try not to let it happen again," Hinata assured him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke was right, but Kakashi and I already knew the man was coming around. The unburned brother slowly opened his eyes, causing Kakashi to announced, "These Chūnin-class ninja are from Kirigakure. They are ninja known to keep fighting no matter the cost."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A sensor," the brother on the left muttered. "That's how you knew we were hiding."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, not really. It hasn't rained in a few days, and you guys were hidden in a puddle. I'm sure that would have worked in Kirigakure, but this is the Land of Fire. We got heat, heat, and more heat." A puddle like that would evaporate in minutes," I explained, shaking my head at the two.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My thoughts exactly," Kakashi agreed. "Even though she warned me about you two earlier, you two just made it easier to deal with."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"T-then why'd you let the kids fight if you knew that?" Tazuna asked, giving Kakashi a confused glare, still worried over what I said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If I was up to it, I could have killed these two in the blink of an eye," Kakashi looked over to the bridge builder, and scowled, "but I needed to know who their target was. Your request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. Not shinobi. Between this, and what Hikigaeru said, this is clearly a B-rank mission. You lied to us, Tazuna."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I had my reasons!" Tazuna blurted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Which were?" I inquired, leaning towards the man.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Gatō's… he's draining my nation dry. We barely have the money to build the bridge, let alone higher a team of Shinobi to stop him! Y-you got to understand, we pulled together all the money we had, and we were barely able to even afford a C-rank mission! I wouldn't have lied if I didn't have too," he cried, stuttering all the way through his explanation.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei just shook his head, but I came to the man's aid, "Do you plan on having the bridge taxed? Like, each person who has to cross must pay a small bit of ryō?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sensei, with your permission, I'd like to host negotiations with Tazuna in regards to the payment that's due to Konoha. With my past experience selling to Sunagakure and the Samurai, along with a fair bit of merchants here and there, I believe I am more than capable of handling this." My request was met with a blank stare. Tazuna, who didn't know of my deals, mouthed 'Sunagakure', but kept quiet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi glanced down at the nins tied to the tree. Eventually, he agreed, and put in, "I'll send a message to the Hokage. Tazuna, please be open with my student regarding everything. You will pay Konoha what it's due, or we'll you the moment we reach The Waves."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, does that mean we're continuing the mission?" Naruto asked in a hopeful tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seems so, Dobe," Sasuke answered for us, and Hinata agreed with a nod.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Tazuna," I began but didn't turn to look at the man. Instead, I stepped away from the group and reached into my inventory to pull out a few things. The first was a large wooden table. It wasn't the one I used when I ate lunch with team seven and was closer to a work table than anything. Along with it, I pulled out two chairs, one was much larger than the other, and blank sheets of paper. "Please step into my office. We have business to discuss."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do you just carry everything around with you‽" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at me with his jaw slacked. Tazuna, Sasuke, Hinata, and the one demon brother who was awake looked the same, but Kakashi just looked amused.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀The rest of the journey was dull. We walked for the rest of the day, set camp when the sun fell, rotated watches to make sure we were safe, then morning would come. Our meals were whatever we packed, so I withdrew a small, portable grill and made burgers for everyone. For Naruto, I let his burger sit in miso broth before throwing it on the grill. For Sasuke, I mixed chunks of tomatoes and cheese inside of it. For Hinata, I added salt and pepper and grilled it slightly less than the rest of the burgers. Apparently, she likes them being medium rare. Kakashi wanted his well done, and for the rest of us, we ate medium well. That said, for Sensei, I just added salt, and for Tazuna I made his burger ninety percent beef and ten percent fish.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was a fine dinner, and having a hammer-space really does help, especially because things don't rot or change temperatures within it. Then morning came, we ate a small breakfast, and then we walked for most of the day, only to set up camp when the sun vanished again. The second day was uneventful. When the third day came, I knew today was when Zabuza would show himself. It was only a short three-hour walk to the harbor where our boat waited. It had a motor, was large enough for everyone, and the man sitting within it looked stressed, even as he pulled a fish out of the water. He and Tazuna gave their greetings, introductions were made, and as everyone started getting into the boat, I sat at the front with Enryuu in my lap. I glanced left and right, but kept my focus on the faint chakra signatures I felt on the edge of my range. They were civilians, and most were high above the water.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I turned back to everyone and stated, "Stay quiet while we're going over the water. I need to concentrate so I know if other nin are in the area." They nodded, and the journey over the water began.

⠀⠀⠀⠀For the first hour, we traveled quickly with the motor pushing us along the way, then, when we entered the fog, he pushed us the remaining hour with a paddle so no one could hear us. The ride was quiet, and it wasn't until I saw the bridge that I felt their chakra. It was easy to tell whose was whose. Zabuza's chakra was much stronger than Haku's but vile. Rarely did I feel a chakra that I didn't have some appreciation for. I wasn't a picky eater, and I enjoyed salty foods just as much as I love sweet foods or savory foods. Zabuza's chakra was like rotting horseradish, and my stomach twisted when I concentrated on it. My visible disgust wasn't unnoticed, and everyone looked over to me as I began to throw-up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Chunks of my lunch sprayed into the water as I leaned over, and Hinata and Naruto were by my side in an instant. The former asked me, "Hikigaeru-chan, what's wrong? A-are you alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I wasn't able to answer right away, but after a long, annoying hurl, I choked out a warning towards Kakashi, "Enemy shinobi," I coughed again, but kept going, "vile chakra. Jōnin level. It's weaker than your chakra, but he's got more of it. Don't think I've felt something this—sickening before."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seems like Gatō hired the best them," Sensei commented with a shake of his head, only to lazily glance at Tazuna.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not all," I cleared my throat and spat into the water. Turning my attention to Haku, I examined him, or her, carefully. Haku's chakra was pleasant. Very pleasant, compared to Zabuza's, but not as nice as Naruto's or even Sasuke's chakra. It reminded me of a sweet, blueberry cheesecake. Only chilled, and slightly bland. "I mean, there's another. Mid Chūnin level chakra, about—three-hundred meters south of the other one. It's moving towards the other slowly. Hard to tell anything else. They're both trying to suppress their chakra," I explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then we'll have to be careful," Kakashi stated. "Hinata-san, I want you to use your eyes to find anyone trying to hide. The moment you see them, tell me,but don't draw attention to yourself. Hikigaeru-chan, give her a direction to look and don't lose track of them. When they get near, I want all of you to stay back. I'll handle them the Jōnin, and if the Chūnin is hostile," Kakashi looked me in the eyes, "I want you to handle it, Hikigaeru-chan. Otherwise—I do not want any of you to interfere."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Understood," Hinata and I said at the same time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What will I," he paused, and corrected himself, "—we be doing, Sensei?" Naruto asked, gesturing between Sasuke and himself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Stay near the girls, you two, and listen to Hikigaeru-chan, but I want all of you to stay with Tazuna-san," he ordered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then blew my nose, using a tissue I pulled from my inventory to sneeze in, and sputtered out, "I'll give you directions when we hit land, Hinata. They're too far out for you to see. You're range is eighty meters, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ninety-eight," she corrected me, "I've b-been training to increase it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll give direction when they're within two-hundred meters then. At the moment, they're three kilometers out," I said. "Sensei, I'll inform you of their location every five-hundred meters. After I give direction," I glanced at Naruto and my voice hardened, "do not mention I'm a sensor."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Got it," Naruto nodded, a bit fearful given the strict tone I took.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Silence fell over the group as we kept moving through the fog. Naruto, not once, commented about the bridge, even if his chakra was giddy over seeing it. Even then, he was tense, and after the marvel of its size passed, he shifted into a 'ready for combat' mindset. Sasuke's breathing was slow, and he had one hand in his pouch, ready for anything. Their tension increased when we entered the underside of a stone brick bridge, only to vanish when we exited into a rather beautiful clearing. Houses were built on both land and water, and trees sprouted up like weeds from the ocean. It returned when I told sense that the enemy nin moved East.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What about the Chūnin?" Kakashi asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fifteen-hundred meters out south-west of the Jōnin." I pointed off where Haku's chakra was, "They made a B-line towards us the moment we docked, but resumed their chase after fifty meters. Given what I'm feeling, they might know we're just a bunch of Genin."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You think they're a sensor?" Sasuke asked, and I nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How else would they know we're here?" I inquired. "I don't sense anyone past a civilian, so unless a civilian radioed our location, we're in the clear."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I doubt anyone in my village would help Gatō's hired thugs," Tazuna muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, we don't know if the second chakra is against us, or even if the first is, now do we, Tazuna-san?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Besides, it could be someone who's not native to the land."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Stay alert," Kakashi ordered, and the last moments we had of peace began.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Each step I took was ignored as I watched Zabuza. The way he moved, how strong his chakra was, its disgusting flavor, and just what I planned. There was no telling if Naruto would 'Talk-no-Jutsu' him this time around. There was no telling if Kakashi would die, or if Zabuza would die in their first bout. There was no telling how Zabuza would react to Hinata and I, or how Sasuke and Naruto would act towards him with their change in features. Naruto was already showing more restraint and wasn't acting a fool. Only an occasional blunder here or there. I knew he was antsy though. His chakra demanded action, and to show his skills, but he refrained from leaping out, and taking that action.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thirty to our left degrees, south by southwest," I finally stated, letting Hinata know where to look. She nodded and hid behind me with her Byakugan activated, looking for about.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then she saw him, her eyes widened, and she whispered towards Kakashi, "He's in the trees."

⠀⠀⠀⠀A sword was then thrown, Kakashi shouted a warning to duck, and as Kubikiribōchō spun into the air, I reached out with a hand and grabbed it. Using its momentum, I stuck foot to the ground with my chakra, and twisted my body about, twirling the sword back at Zabuza. I didn't aim to hit him, and the man grabbed his blade's handle as he stepped out from his spot. He didn't move, he just held it there, and eyed Kakashi and I.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of Kirigakure," Kakashi announced, taking the lead in front of us. As he did, I withdrew Enryuu, and took the stance that Yūgao taught me, and stood in front of Tazuna.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi began to lift his headband, prompting Zabuza to say, "I'm guessing you are Kakashi the Sharingan user." Sasuke didn't react, knowing the full details already, and thankfully, between having two dōjutsus on his team, Naruto didn't react either. "I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guard Point Majin formation, now!" I snapped at my team, opening up the first gate, causing my eyes to contract slightly. My team reacted quickly, and with Kakashi too focused on Zabuza, he didn't see what I had done. With myself in front, Naruto in back, Sasuke to my right, and Hinata to my left, we surrounded our client from all angles.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't join the battle. Any of you," Kakashi added, lifting up his headband, and a faint glow of red emerged from his eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan that I've heard about, and—the Byakugan." Zabuza's eyes fell onto Hinata and knew she gulped under his gaze. Faint wasps of mist began to float in from the ocean, and Zabuza continued, "Let's cut the chatter here. I have to kill that geezer right away, but… seems I have to defeat you first, Kakashi." Leaping from the tree, I barely was able to spot Zabuza leapp atop the nearby waters, making the list grow even thicker, and after a moment, even thicker, and thicker again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then Kakashi and Zabuza began to fill the air with killing intent, and with a burst of chakra, Kakashi blew away some of the mist. Noticing the hesitation in Sasuke, I reached back with my right hand, and clapped it on his shoulder. "Relax," I told him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's right, Sasuke. I won't let anyone on my team die," Kakashi turned to us, smiling with his eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata gasped, and yelled, "He's making water clones!" She then turned her head, and shuttered, "Nine-o'-clo—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Zabuza appeared above her, his sword raised, ready to come down. I activated as many gates as I could and shoved her away as his sword began to fall down, interrupting her as I did. There was a cry from Naruto and Sasuke as I lifted my arms up to block the blade with my bracers, only for a notification to inform me that my reckless actions have favored against me, and that new luck perk, Coin Toss, favored in Zabuza's corner.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't have time to scream as his blade knocked my arms down and out of the way. I didn't have time to stop it from entering my scalp. I tried to pull away from him, but his blade tore down into my forehead, and things began to go funny. I felt his blade, and saw it, just above my right eye, slowly coming down, and then a saw nothing out of my right eye. My cheek was next, then a tooth, and then another, and then my lower jaw and skull split apart. As the cold air stung my insides, his blade ket going. Down into my neck and spine, and then into my chest and collarbone. It only stopped when it clunked against my armor. My legs gave out, and I fell to my knees from the momentum. Everyone screamed, and I think I heard Kakashi shout something. When Zabuza began to pull his blade out and leaped back into the fog, Sensei appeared beside him, his right hand sparking with chakra. It was the Chidori, as he glanced at me with tears in his Sharingan, there was a pop as Zabuza's water clone melted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I began to fall back, and when I hit the ground, I finally noticed how much damage he had done to me. It took me a long time to process it, but only a quarter of my hit points were gone, but a red teardrop told me I was bleeding out. I ignored it, and looked to the people around me with my one remaining eye. Tazuna's jaw was slack. He was shocked. Hinata scrambled to my side, and regretted getting up from where I had knocked her down the moment she saw me. Her Byakugan was still activated, and horror struck her as she saw every detail. Sasuke saw everything too.

⠀⠀⠀⠀His eyes were red, and two pairs of three tomoes looked down on me. He was behind Hinata when I shoved her out of the way, and with his view, he saw everything, and the Sharingan took in every detail. His scream was drowned out by Naruto's. I've felt his chakra be sad before, but this was so much worse. Tears poured from his eyes, and red chakra began seeped out of him. This wasn't how this was suppose to happen, but darkness fell over me as another notification informed me that I had blacked out due to trauma.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I failed, but at least Hinata survived.


	16. Itchy, Land of Wave pt 3

**Chapter Sixteen**

Itchy, Land of Wave pt. 3

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Itchy. Everything was itchy. There was no pain, only a very deep, very aggravating itch. It started just under my scalp and ran down to my right lung, but I didn't move to scratch at it. I was tired, my body was heavy, and my eyes were heavier. It was a struggle to open them, but I only saw out of my left eye. It took a long moment to adjust to the lighting of the room, and I found myself in a very spacious bedroom. I was lying on the ground with a small pillow under my head, and a black blanket draped over me. The walls were painted a greenish yellow, and the roof was made of bare wood. The red rays of the setting sun shined through a window, and the soft light was a good distraction over how damn itchy I was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But it wasn't good enough, and I had to turn to my other senses. I could tell Hinata's chakra was nearby, but she sat on my right side, and I couldn't see her. Even when I tried to turn my head, I still couldn't, and moving just made the itchiness even worse. From the way her chakra felt, I knew she was laying beside me, asleep. She wasn't softly snoring like she usually did when she slept, and instead was taking deep, shallow breaths, and I could tell she was crying, even in her dreams. When I pushed myself up, the blanket fell down, and I realized I was covered in bandages. My body was very numb, and given the way my mind shifted, I was probably on some sort of medication. Beside Hinata was a pan of slightly red tinted water, a small pile of rags, some bloody and some still clean, and medical supplies. I gently placed my right hand on her cheek and smiled. She had cleaned me off and wrapped me up, and now that I was moving about, I could tell my head was nearly mummified.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto's and Sasuke's chakra were close too, but they were both downstairs, and with how their chakra lashed out at each other, I knew they were arguing over something. Something silly, probably, or something regarding me, or they were sparring. I doubted it was the latter since they were inside. Sensei's chakra was just outside, and I could tell he was facing the sunset, given how his chakra tugged at it. There was also Tazuna's chakra, shifting about near Naruto and Sasuke, and I faintly heard him through the walls over Naruto's and Sasuke's quiet yelling. I had survived Zabuza's attack, somehow, and decided to turn my attention towards the power I was given. The game would give me answers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀First came my inventory, and a shirt was produced. I was topless, besides the bandages. Then, once covered, I looked towards the notifications. My reputation with Hinata increased quite a bit after what I did, but like all of the reputation notices, I pressed the little 'x' on it and moved on. I didn't need to know I saved her life, and how she would care for me more. It was common sense. Then I had to press the little 'x' for reputation changes with Zabuza, Haku, Tazuna, Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, and her son, Inari. When I got to the notice about how my reckless actions activated a coin flip in Zabuza's favor, I rolled my eyes and closed that one too. I knew the perk would screw me, but that's just how luck worked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The notification I was looking for was why I couldn't see out of my right eye. It wasn't the bandages. I knew it wasn't, because I knew light could shine through them, even with how Hinata had wrapped me. It wasn't that hard to find it. It was the next one on the list, after all, and as I read over it, I just sighed, letting my head droop a bit. I healed through any would I took. It would always hear properly, with no negative side effects, but if I lost something, say an eye, it didn't grow back. I ran my tongue over the inside of my mouth, noting that teeth were an exception. I survived, and all I could do is kick myself for acting without thinking. After all, I was holding a sword that was unbreakable. A sword that I dropped the moment I activated my gates. A sword that sat in the corner of the room, along with my destroyed headband, tattered shirt, and slightly damaged armor.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I wanted to cry but didn't. I still needed answers, and I decided to leave Enryuu where it was as I stood up. Movement made the itching worse, but I walked over to the window and leaped out of it. Each step made no noise, even as I walked barefoot over on the wet dock that Tazuna's house sat next to. I took in the salty sea air as I watched Sensei. He was nearly as tall as Papa, and I could tell he was worried. Not from his chakra, but his body language. He was standing stiff, his hands were at his sides, and he didn't lean to one side like he normally did. Kakashi, unaware of my presence, jumped when I stepped beside him. Looking like he had seen a ghost, he tried to say something, but only stutters came out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I laughed, and joked, "Girls don't normally make you stutter, Sensei." I gave him a smirk, only to take a seat, letting my legs dangle close to the water.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I could tell he smiled through his mask. The way it creased up was very faint, but it was there, and he eyed me as I sat down. Only to shift gears, and sternly stated, "You should be resting."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know," I agreed, watching as the last rays of the sun shined over the water, "but I need to know what happened. Is he dead? Zabuza?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan, you were nearly cut in half. You're lucky to be alive. I'll tell you everything—inside. When you're laying in bed," he argued but kept his voice low. I kept quiet, and kept staring at the sunset, too tired to argue, and letting the silence pass on for a moment or two. "Hikigaeru…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's itchy, Kakashi-sensei. The wound, I mean. Reminds me of the time I helped put itching powder in Ebisu's laundry detergent. Naruto-kun sneezed and got it all over me, only, it's so much worse then that," I muttered, as darkness fell upon the ocean. Sensei grumbled something and sat next to me. He hesitated as he wrapped an arm around me, and I knew he was conflicted as we sat there. "I stopped looking at all the bad things that happened to me around the time we all became a team. It just felt right, you know? I know things will always end up good, no matter how bad they get. Cause I know life can be so much worse," I consulted. "I know what it's like to lose people. I know how the world can be cruel. I've read the Binbo Book a few times, so I know just how messy this life can be. I know, even if I'm hurt today, I'll heal. I'll move on. I'll recover.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I look to the past and learn from it. I learn from other's mistakes as much as I learn from my own. I know what I did wrong. I know what I did right. I didn't regret saving Hinata. I will never regret saving her. The moment I regret saving a friend's life is the moment I'll take my own. Even if I lose part of myself, I'll save them. It's just—itchy. Too damn itchy, and…" I paused, not finishing my train of thought, and looked up to Kakashi. From the moment of the bell test, he trusted me. He let me be late to training, he let me run off and work on other things, and he'd accepted any excuse I gave him, even if I never lied. "And this is all my fault," I finished. "Guess this is what happens to those who withhold information from their superiors?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You—had your reasons, Hikigaeru-chan. I won't hold it against you," he reassured me, not wanting to blame the victim.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was kind of him, but I disagreed with a faint jab to his side, "You need to be sterner sometimes, Sensei, you know? It doesn't help when you're soft. Not towards me, at least. It's good to be knocked down a peg or six, sometimes. It helps remind us we're human."

⠀⠀⠀⠀A silence fell between us, that was filled with the sounds of the ocean. "Hikigaeru," he started, as he stood up, turned to me, and furrowed his brow. I could tell with how is chakra felt, that he hated the words that came out next. "Due to your negligence—you've gotten yourself gravely injured, and nearly killed your teammates." I smiled as his authoritative voice berated me. "Failing to warn the Hokage, and myself, about the dangers of this mission before we left the village is grounds for punishment and loss of your headband. You're lucky you're the one hurt, otherwise, I would strip you of the rank of Genin. You're lucky you survived. You're lucky I was able to fight off Zabuza. You're lucky Naruto didn't die when he—used his gift. You're lucky Hinata brought pain-killers. You're lucky Tazuna had medical supplies. You're lucky to be alive, and you're going to go lay down and rest. Do you understand?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀With how wide I smiled, the aggravating itch in my face became unbearable, and I just nodded and laughed, with one finger scratching at my cheek. When I finally spoke, it was a sudden yelp as Kakashi lifted me up, and carried me like in his arms. I just kept giggling, and if I could see him, I knew he was smiling too. I could feel it in his chakra, but as we stepped towards the door, I ask, but it came out as a tired beg given my tone, "Can you please go in through the window? I want to hear what happened before I see Naruto and Sasuke."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Only if you agree to stay in bed," he offered in that same authoritative voice, and when I nodded, he leaped up and crouched through the window.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata was where I left her, and as Kakashi placed me down onto the bed, which was nothing more than a tatami, she started to stir awake. As I pulled on the blanket, I glanced over at her, as she looked down at me. She took in a sharp inhale of air, and stuttered, "Hikigaeru-chan… I'm… I'm…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't blame you," I interrupted her, she choked on her words.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"B-but you got hurt b-because—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Because I withheld information from Sensei, and the Lord Hokage. I don't blame you, Hinata," I said to her. "Thank you for taking care of me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's t-the least—" she choked on her words, shook her head, and leaned forward giving me a hug. I wanted to return it, but now that I was back in bed, my arms felt heavy, and the itching receded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei let us bond in quiet as he leaned against the wall next to the door. He only interrupted us when he flicked the light on, making me wince at how bright it was, but even then, Hinata spent the next few minutes picking up her things, and standing by the door. He said to her, "Clean up, and let Naruto and Sasuke she'll be fine, and that they can come and see her after she and I speak."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I-is Hikigaeru-chan g-going to be… alright?" she asked, looking between myself and Sensei.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know," he admitted, looking me over.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I chimed with, "I will be, I promise," but the two didn't look convinced, and it took Hinata several minutes to clean up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then we were alone, and Sensei started with a long, very tired sigh. His chakra gave a bit, and he began his tail over what happened. "After you were—hurt, Naruto tapped into the—Kyuubi's power. He thought Zabuza killed you and blew away most of the mist with his chakra. He was able to strike Zabuza, but they were over the water and got trapped inside of a water prison by a second clone, which Sasuke destroyed with several thrown shurikens. I engaged the real Zabuza, but Naruto got in the way, and I had to pull him back before he was cut in half, and I had to place him under a Genjutsu just to stop him from running in again. He wasn't listening to reason, and I'm sure Sasuke would have done the same if he knew how to walk on water.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"While Sasuke and Tazuna watched over Hinata, Naruto, and you, I fought Zabuza to a standstill, but—the Chūnin you sensed intervened. She was a Hunter-nin from Kiri and killed Zabuza before I could finish the Jutsu I was using. Only, now that I've had time to think about it, I know he's alive. Hunter-nin—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are supposed to decapitate a person, burn their body, and get out. On the spot. I know," I muttered, interrupting him. "So the Chūnin was his accomplish, who was sticking back just in case things went South."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He'll be attacking soon. He got out—mostly uninjured. A week or so. I was able to break his arm and take his sword," Kakashi concluded, catching my attention.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You stole Kubikiribōchō?" I almost laughed and had to stop myself from getting up. "Where is it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In a seal. I didn't want Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke to see it out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right. Well, that's good. What is a swordsman without a sword?" I joked, only to glance over to my blade. In English, I whispered to myself, " _A swordsman without her sword is dead…_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Don't beat yourself up over it,_ Hikigaeru-chan," Kakashi broke in, shocking me a second time as he spoke English.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With wide eyes, I asked him, "You learned… When? How?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're always singing in another language, so I started to pick out some words you say over and over." His half answer was met with a calculated glare on my part, so he kept explaining after chuckling, "I asked the Analysis Team, and was able to pick it up after a few days. Well, two week, really. Most of them have heard you sing before, and on one occasion, they asked me if you were looking to join their ranks when you get older," he finished, smiling with his eye again. "You're songs a very catchy. I've even spotted Naruto hum a few on occasion, and overheard Sasuke mutter the lyrics of about ' _taking caution when it comes to love'_."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, alright. Wish I knew you could speak English before, but alright," I grumbled, a bit mad at Kakashi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't have stage fright, do you?" he asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's not that. I just would have sung a few of my favorite songs then, like ' _Zombie'_ ," I complained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, since you're going to have to stay in bed, you can start singing them. Tomorrow," he reassured me. "Sasuke starts his training for tree walking, and Naruto and I will go protect Tazuna while he's working."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And Hinata?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She'll be taking care of you," he replied. "Now, why don't we go get the boys? I'm sure they're ready to see you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, they've been standing by the door, with their ear pressed into it," I laughed, and if I could open the door, I would have. I'm sure I they have them fall forward into the doorway, but no. I didn't move, and Kakashi opened the door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀They had pulled themselves back and stood at attention. He only opened it up far enough for them to see him, and just held it there as he looked at the two of them. "Is—Hikigaeru-chan alright? Hinata-chan said she was awake." Naruto asked, but I knew he heard me speak through the door. Their hearing was rather good, afterall.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She needs her rest. You two can see her, but don't touch her, or let her get out of bed. She's still recovering." His order was met with two nods, and the door was pushed open for them to see me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Their chakra spiked the moment they laid eyes on me. Bandages covered most of my head, and I looked like a mummified Kakashi, only my hair didn't look crazy. They were both by my side in an instant, asking me if I was alright. With Naruto to my left, crying over what happened, and Sasuke to my right, looking as concerned as a Mother, I fell asleep between them after a few minutes of chatting with them. My final words to them, before sleep took me, was, "I'm sorry for making you two cry. I wasn't strong enough."


	17. Sasuke's Training, Land of Wave pt 4

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sasuke's Training, Land of Wave pt. 4

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto and I watched as Hinata helped Hikigaeru down the stairs. She was beside her, helping Hikigaeru by holding her hand, and was ready to reach out to grab her if she fell. Yet, with how tired she looked, Naruto and I readied ourselves to jump forward if anything happened. The bags under Hinata's eyes were horrid, and I knew she didn't get any sleep last night. I didn't either, and we had whispered to each other about what happened. What we both saw. What we wished we didn't see.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata had said in a whispered cry, "I know she d-doesn't blame me, b-but… I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry."

⠀⠀⠀⠀At the time, I didn't want to comfort her. Hikigaeru was hurt because of her. Because the enemy wanted to remove her from the picture for her eyes. It was her fault that Hikigaeru was nearly cut in half. It was her fault, that her blood stained the dirt. It was her fault that I saw what I did, but as we sat over our wounded friend, I realized I would have done the same thing Hikigaeru had done. The instinct was there. It was always there. To save someone. Was I fast enough, I would have pushed Hinata out of the way.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I realized it all when Hikigaeru had said, ' _So today, all of you will become Genin. All of you will pass. All of you will eat lunch, and when I go back to the Academy, you all better stick to the rules. You're scum otherwise, but you know what? Those who abandon their friends? Those that betray the ones that trust them? Those that leave them to die? Those people are worse than scum, and I refuse to be like Mama_.'

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't know who her mother was, but she was willing to impale herself to make sure we would win. She had set paper bomb after paper bomb off to make sure we had time to plan. Then, when captured, she was willing to blow herself up just so we could become Genin. To sacrifice it all for us. Hinata had gasped when I put an arm on her shoulder, but my voice was caught in my throat. I really didn't know what to say, but Hikigaeru was going to be fine. She had to be since she said she would be. She's always right.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her bandages were gone, and her hair was wrapped in a towel. A long scar ran down her face, neck, and what little of her chest she showed off with the baggy shirt she brought with her. Her right eye was closed, but she smiled at Naruto and I. It wasn't her normal smile. It was a smirk, but her cheek didn't curl like it did normally when she was acting sly. I could tell the muscle in her right cheek was twitching to move, but she kept them in place. I could tell she wasn't relaxed, even if she took things slow. I could tell exactly how she was going to take each step, and even if part of me knew she wasn't going to fall, I held my breath.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't realize I had my Sharingan activated until she said, "You'll tire yourself out if you keep using your eyes like that, Sasuke-kun. You'll need your chakra, and stamina, for your training." She was right, again, and I forced my Sharingan to deactivate, but the lack of clarity made it difficult to watch her. At any moment, she could fall. She could open her wound, and we would need to do… something to help her. Something to make sure she was going to be alright.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you just going to stand there?" Sensei asked me, and I realized I was just standing by the stairs, watching Hikigaeru as she took a seat at the table. Hinata was to her left, and the Dobe had already nicked the chair to her right.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The way he smiled at her was annoying. He wasn't tired, like the rest of us. He was grinning like he always did when he was around her. My answer was a low, agitated mutter, "No."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I joined them at the table and sat across from Hikigaeru. We were given fish and rice for breakfast. It tasted bland, and I watched as Hikigaeru struggled to use chopsticks with her left hand. Eventually, she gave up, and after rejecting Naruto's request to feed her himself, she requested a fork. We ate in silence, with only the occasional question or comment being thrown out, but no one really wanted to speak. I didn't either and ate slowly. Then Hikigaeru grinned again, and this time it was sly. I could tell it was an evil smirk, from the way her eyes kept looking at Sensei and Naruto, but I didn't speak up about it. It was good seeing her happier, but at any moment something could go wrong.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then Naruto went to take a drink of his water, and she finally said, "I didn't know you had a tiny mole on your cheek, Sensei." Kakashi froze, and Naruto choked on his drink. Had I been eating, I would have too. "Right about," she then pointed at his right side, just under this mouth, "there."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Er…" Sensei stuttered, and I had to do a double take. The fish on his place was only bones.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata questioned, "You were a-able to see him eat?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Only for Tsunami to chime in, "Wait, you're finished already?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He eats quickly so people can't see his face, but I saw Sensei. I saw everything," Hikigaeru proclaimed in a cryptic tone, and it made me frustrated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wh—How‽" Naruto gasped, eying Sensei. "Even I don't eat that fast! How did you see him do it, Hikigaeru-chan‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀For once, the Dobe asked the right question. I didn't even hear him move. I didn't see him touch his plate. His chopsticks even sparked, and the glass of water he was given was somehow dry. I found myself muttering in agreement with him, "Yeah, h-how?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll tell you all when you're older," he chuckled. His composure was back, and now he leaned to one side, with his head in his hand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What does he look like, Hikigaeru-chan‽" Naruto almost begged.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Very attractive," she cooed. "Makes me wonder why he's single."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And how do you know I'm single?" Sensei asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry Sensei, this isn't _Jeopardy_. I'm not telling," she waved him off with a giggle.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Er, what's… _jeopardy_?" Tazuna questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A guess the answer game, only you're given the answer instead of the question, and have to guess how a question presented based off of the answer," she explained. "For example," she pointed at Naruto, "an answer would be, 'The orange clas prankster of Konoha.' The question for that answer would be, 'Who is Uzumaki Naruto?'"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sounds—complicated," Tazuna grumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That doesn't really explain what he looks like at all," Naruto whined.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guess you three are just going to have to figure out a way to see Sensei's face when we get back to the village," Hikigaeru sang, and it got the tree of us to turn to our Sensei. He always wore that mask. His eye always covered the Sharingan his friend, Obito, gave him. All we saw was his right eye.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Looks like you three have something to do when we get back home, but hurry up and finish eating." Sensei looked between the four of us, only for his eyes to rest of Naruto. "We have a long day ahead of us. Naruto, you and I will go with Tazuna. We'll be guarding him while he works, and I'd like to have a conversation with you regarding your actions yesterday. Hinata, you'll keep an eye on Hikigaeru-chan. Make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous or uses her chakra. Sasuke, before Naruto and I leave, I'll show you where you'll be training, and go over the details of what we discussed yesterday."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why did I have to go—" Naruto started to whine again, only for Hikigaeru to flick her fork towards him, tossing a small clump of rice in his mouth, causing him to choke.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No talking back, Naruto-kun. If Sensei says Hinata-chan will be watching over me, then Hinata-chan will watch over me," she scolded him, only to add, "Don't worry, about me though. I'm in good hands. I trust Hinata-chan. Don't you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀As much as I hated the Dobe, I had to wince at the question. It was like a paper bomb, ready to blow, and he realized it too. With a slow, painful sputter, Naruto nodded, "Yes, I trust—Hinata-chan to watch over you, Hikigaeru-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀After putting down her fork, she rested a hand on his shoulder, and prattled, "Everything will be fine, Naruto-kun. If anything happens, just listen for the distant bangs of Life Giver. That'll be your signal that I need help, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright," I agreed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's the bangs of Life Giver?" Tsunami questioned, looking a bit puzzled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Her gun," I answered for her, thinking of the firearm she used on occasion. "It's almost as loud as Naruto."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why bother? You'll be dead before anyone comes—" Inari, the little annoying brat, was interrupted from his little spout by Hikigaeru. Like Naruto, she had tossed rice at him with her fork, but unlike Naruto, it hit him right between in eyes hard enough to cause him to yelp.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm too tired to deal with little kids going through depression, Inari, so please, for the love of everything not wrong in this world, please just… don't talk," she pleaded, and for the first time, I saw her being selfish. It was wrong. The tension throughout her body stiffened, and for a split second, she showed it in her eye. The stress, the pain. Then she blinked and it was gone, and so was Inari as he ran off. She then apologized, "I'm sorry if I was being rude to him, but…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's… alright, Hikigaeru-san," Tsunami frowned, looking off to where her son had run off to. "You're recovering, and he can be a bit—abrasive."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Obnoxious is more like it," Naruto counted. "Even Konohamaru's not that annoying."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I hope you all aren't offended by him. He's not had it easy, since Gatō showed, and takes it out on everyone around him," Tazuna bowed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what happened to make him act like that?" Hinata quietly asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it has to do with the torn photo, the man in it, who we've not seen, and why everyone is afraid of Gatō," Hikigaeru said, going back to her food. I wanted to ask what torn photo, only for her to jab a finger at it. In my worry about her, I had missed it, and now that I eyed the hanging picture, I noticed the lack of other such things. Their walls were bare.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It does…" Tazuna grumbled, and something Hikigaeru shifted. I saw it in her eyes. They widened slightly, and there was a pause in her chewing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With a mouth full of rice, she said, "If it's too personal, we don't have to know. We're not forcing you to say. It would be rude of us to ask, and to bring up dark memories. It would be inconsiderate and disrespectful of us."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Tsunami smiled at Hikigaeru, and the soft smile she had was gratitude. She was right. It would be disrespectful if we asked such a thing. I always hated when people asked me of my family, but Tsunami answered anyways, even if it was short, "He—was my husband." That was all the explanation she gave, and the long silence that came felt wrong.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀When breakfast came to an end, Naruto, Sensei and I made our way out the door, only to be followed out by Hikigaeru and Hinata. The latter carried her pack on her back, Hikigaeru's sword was tied to her hip, and in her arms was the tatami Hikigaeru slept on, plus her blanket and pillow. The former said, "I'd—rather the three of us stay close," she reached up with her right hand and scratched at the scar on her cheek, "I don't want anything else to happen."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm b-bringing a bed with us, so she can lay on the grass while I help Sasuke-kun with h-his t-training," Hinata added, trying her best to look brave, but she kept glancing at Hikigaeru, and every time she did, her fortitude chipped away.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei grunted, "Sasuke," I glanced at him, "make sure she doesn't do anything. At all, and if you think she needs to go back inside, carry her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Sensei," I said. "I'll make sure nothing happens to Hikigaeru-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You better, Teme…" Naruto grumbled, giving me the stink eye, but I ignored the Dobe and took Hikigaeru's tatami from Hinata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Let me carry this," I insisted, and the shy girl nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, come on then. Hikigaeru-chan, you set the pace," Sensei directed, and the five of us slowly made our way into a forest.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The walk took some time, and every second, I stood behind Hikigaeru, eying her every move. The way she walked was relaxed and calm, but the tension I saw before was still there, but less so. Her shoulders were now down, and every time she looked back towards me, she smiled as if nothing was wrong. But everything was wrong. She blamed herself for not being strong enough, but she was strong. She was fast enough to save Hinata. She was fast enough to see Sensei eat. A single one of her weights weighed more than all of the ones I wore. She blamed herself for not being strong enough, and even when she lost an eye, she apologizes to Naruto and I for making us cry.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My focus when Sensei explained how to run up walls was unwavering. I didn't flinch when I hit the ground after falling. I bared my teeth in frustration and ran back up, using the Kunai I was given to mark my progress. Each try I went up just a bit further, and over and over, I was encouraged by Hikigaeru. Not by words, but by her smile. Her grin never vanished. Even when she fell asleep leaning against a tree. Even after I yelped loud enough to wake her up, she kept grinning.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto had said he knew how to run up and down walls sixteen months ago, since she taught him it, and just over a year ago, she showed him how to walk on water. Hinata, who sat beside Hikigaeru, winced as I slammed my fist into the tree I was climbing. The sound of the bark cracking under my fist felt nice, but my mind kept going back to the fight with Zabuza. While I stood at the water's edge, the dweeb charged Zabuza while cloaked in that red chakra, ready to die to avenge Hikigaeru. He ran along the water, while I couldn't go two meters without being neck deep in it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I bit my lower lip, ready to run up the tree again, Hikigaeru's voice threw me off, and I stumbled face first into it. "W-what?" I turned to her, trying my best not to show my frustration in my voice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry," she apologized, lifting a hand, only to explain, "but you need to relax. Your chakra reacts to your emotions. When you're angry, frustrated, or full of rage, it's, well, all over the place, and harder to control. It's why most people try to piss off their enemies when they fight them, so they're easy to kill, or beat in some cases. In other words, it'll be harder for you to master this skill, since it's all about chakra control. An hour of work like that is equal to, I don't know, five minutes of relaxed training? Give or take." Hinata agreed with an approving nod.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And how am I supposed to relax?" I asked, looking back to the tree, and I wanted to instantly retract my question. I had snapped at her, letting my frustration boil over.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata winced, but Hikigaeru just kept smiling. "Come here," she requested, patting the ground next to her, "I want to explain something."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I walked over, hesitated, then took a seat. Immediately, she flicked my forehead, causing me to stumble back. I hissed, "What was that for?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sometimes a good kick in the rear helps remind us about life, but I can't do anything, so I have to settle for a flick," she giggled to herself, only to look towards the slightly cloudy sky. "You need to relax Sasuke-kun. The angrier you are, the more agitated your chakra becomes. The more agitated your chakra is, the harder it is to control. So breath, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere, and you have time to get strong. Not strong enough to face Zabuza alone, but strong enough to stand beside Naruto and Sensei. So don't worry about me. Let go of that fear of yours. It'll just make you angry, and then you'll hate yourself for not getting it, and that'll just lead to more suffering."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I furrowed my brow, and concentrated on the technical side of her answer, "So if I relax, I'll master this sooner?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀She snorted, and shrugged, "Yep, but it seems you're more focused on the how, and not the methodical side of things. Hinata-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yes?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can you demonstrate to walk on walls for Sasuke-kun while he has his Sharingan activated? Since he can see how people mold their chakra, he might be able to pick up on the subtle ways this skill works," she requested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure," Hinata agreed, and she stood up and ran up the tree I was using.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My eyes flashed red, and the clarity that I used to watch Hikigaeru returned. I knew each muscle Hinata was going to use when she sprang up the tree, and, like Hikigaeru said, I could make out the steady chakra flow in her feet. I watched as it latched into the bark, filling each crevasse, only to loop back into her. It was exactly what I had been doing, and as she spun around and ran back down, I didn't want for her to take her seat. Rushing past her, I began to run up the tree. I kept my chakra flow steady as she had, and I was past the first meter before I knew it. Then the second came and I passed my previous mark. I could feel, and see, my chakra flow into the bark. It was exactly like Hinata's, but when I hit the fourth meter, there was a crack from the tree, and I looked down to see wood splinter.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I hit the ground, it was on my feet. I didn't need to mark my location this time. My failure was enough of an indication, and I bore my frustration openly. Then a rock, no larger than a pebble, hit me in the back of the head, and Hikigaeru hummed in a deep voice, "Headshot."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan, please d-don't throw rocks at Sasuke-kun," Hinata requested, and I glared back at her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I will," she grinned, "once he relaxes." She tossed another rock, and I didn't bother moving as it hit me in the forehead.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hinata, does throwing rocks count as strenuous activity?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata shook her head at me, and Hikigaeru laughed, "There pebbles, you big baby."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I turned on the spot, facing away from the girls, and looked back up the tree. My progress did double, but it was nothing compared to what Hinata had done, and even if she was acting annoying, the split second I looked at Hikigaeru with my Sharingan was enough to tell me two things. The tension in her body has gotten worse, and that her smile was fake. Then another pebble struck me on the cheek, and my eye twitched in irritation.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Another head hangs lowly, child is slowly taken. And the violence causes silence, who are we mistaken? But you see see, it's not me, it's not my family. In your head, in your head, they are fighin'! With their tanks and their bombs, and their bombs, and their guns, in your head, in your head, they are cryin'!_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hours passed, and my lungs burned as Hinata, Hikigaeru, and I walked back to Tazuna's home. I had nearly reached the top of the tree, and behind me, an annoyingly happy Hikigaeru sang. Hinata, who was carrying everything this time, listened intently but kept looking about worried. The moment I let my shoulders drop, a small pebble hit me in the back of the neck, and I narrowed my eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _In your head, in your head! Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-ie-ie-ie! What's in your head, in your head! Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-ie-ie-ie! Oh…_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀My irritation at her for tossing pebble after pebble at me prevented me from enjoying her singing. The song was her favorite, but when I asked what it was about, the answer was surprising; war. She just vaguely explained that it was nostalgic to her, and sang.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Another mother's breakin', heart is taking over. When the violence causes silence, we must be mistaken. It's the same old team since nineteen-sixteen, in your head, in your head, they're still fightin'! With their tanks, and their bombs, and their bombs, and their guns. In your head, they are dyin'._ _In your head, in your head! Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-ie-ie-ie! What's in your head, in your head! Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-ie-ie-ie! Oh…_ _Oh, oh, oh, hey-oh, yeah, yeah, ohh, ya-aww."_

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We're ba—" I tried to say, only for a rock to nick me in the ear. I rounded on Hikigaeru, and in a low voice, kindly asked, "Will you please—stop doing that‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's about time you asked," she rolled her eye at me, and my eye twitched again. "Hey Sensei, hey Naruto-kun, how was your guard duty?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It was fine," Kakashi answered, but Naruto didn't move.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He sat at the dining room table, and his head rested in one hand. His eyes were down, and there was something wrong. Even when Hikigaeru sat beside him, and tried getting his attention, he didn't move. Hinata, with her crush pushing her forward, joined Hikigaeru, and sat to his left, while I took the chair across from him. Neither of them could get his attention until he hissed in pain, and held his hand to his chin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What was that for Hikigaeru-chan?" He cried, and I snickered as a second rock flicked forward, and hit him on the ear. "Ah, will you stop it!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just trying to get your attention, Naruto-kun," she hummed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A-are you alright, N-naruto-kun?" Hinata added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, just… I got a lot on my mind," he waved them off, only to ask, "How about you, Hikigaeru-chan? Are you feeling better?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes and no," she shrugged. "The itching is worse, and there's a bit of pain in my chest when I move, but I feel more—me. When we get back into the village, I'll have to see about getting some anti-pruritus pills and cream to help. Besides a medical checkup, I mean."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Anti what?" I asked, lifting a brow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's a-anti-itching stuff," Hinata clarified.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then why didn't you say that, to begin with?" Naruto asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I might not be training to be a medical-nin, but I know a thing or two about the medical field, Naruto-kun. Proper clarification goes a long way,"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, that's true," the Dobe agreed. "Lack of clarity could send our nin to their death. I don't know why Jiji fell for Tazuna's lies over this mission… I won't be—making mistakes like that when I take his hat from him."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I get it, I'm sorry for lying to you lot," Tazuna grumbled from behind us, and as his daughter stepped past him, he joined us at the table. "I hope you lot are hungry for more fish."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, but I'm going hunting tomorrow if we got to eat anything else," Hikigaeru whispered to herself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Only Sensei and I seemed to notice what she said, but Kakashi beat me to it, "No you're not."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right, sorry. What I meant to say, is that Sasuke is going hunting tomorrow," she corrected herself, looking over to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't volunteer me to do things, Hikigaeru-chan," I warned. "Besides, I have to train."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, but animals have chakra too, which makes hunting only take a few minutes," she pressed on, only to clap her hand over her mouth. Looking over at Tsunami, she quickly added, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to annoy you. You're cooking is very nice, it's just—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's alright," Tsunami stated in a neutral tone, not looking back at us as she chopped at the fish in front of her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru hung her head low and stayed quiet as dinner was served. Every one but myself, Tazuna, and Sensei ate slow. When I stood up to get seconds, no one paid me any mind. The fish really was good, and the rice was perfect. Naruto was the second to finish, but he just stared at his bowl in a downtrodden manner. When I went to get third, he snapped at me, and stood up, knocking his chair to the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you think you're doing, Teme‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't yell Dobe, I'm just getting more food," I shot back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And that's the problem!" he barked. "The people here are starving! They can't even get a mean, and you're… you're gorging on food we don't have enough of!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-naruto?" Hinata looked up to him, a bit shocked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax, Naruto-kun," Hikigaeru placed a hand out on his shoulder, "he didn't know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's not an excuse, Hikiga—" Naruto tried to rant, only for a rock to flick off of his forehead.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ignorance is an excuse, Naruto," she said to him. "How can someone do something right, if they don't know what they're doing wrong? Besides, he needs to eat to keep up his reserves. If you can't tell, he's been busting his ass to make sure he gets this training done." Her voice was calm. It never rose to a yell, but the stern tone was enough to make Naruto grit his teeth at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's right, Dobe. Back off," I warned him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn it, Teme," Naruto turned his head away from me, lifted his chair back up, and stormed off to a random room in the house.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's his problem?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seems the little talk I had with him affected him more then I thought," Sensei answered, but his words were mostly directed at himself, and a moment later, he stood up and followed behind the Dobe.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A lot of people here are starving, Sasuke-kun. I'm guessing between the talk and helping Tazuna, he's stressed out," Hikigaeru explained further, taking her seat. "My injuries problem aren't helping."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But that's not your fault!" I stated, looking her over. She didn't say anything and just shook her head. My eye twitched again, and I placed my bowl down. Turning to Tsunami, I thanked her for my meal and exited the house.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Behind me, the quiet voice of Hinata stuttered, "Where are you going, S-sasuke?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Training," I shouted back while pulling out the kunai I used to mark the tree.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When morning came, someone shook me awake, saying, "You'll catch a cold, if you keep sleeping here."


	18. Plans & Poisons, Land of Wave pt 5

**Chapter Eighteen**

Plans & Poisons, Land of Wave pt. 5

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mastermind; a person with an outstanding intellect. Nara are known to be masterminds. Hiruzen too, as he was known to be a genius. In some ways, Naruto could be called a mastermind. The same could be said for most people, depending on what it was. As a connoisseur of food, most Akimichi could be called masterminds, or when it comes to general knowledge about dogs, most Inuzuka could be given the title. Even with my high intelligence, I didn't consider myself one. I was wiser then I was smart, and most of my knowledge came from general life experience. I lived in a world of knowledge, where stories about what went down in the world would hit me over and over. I got to see the good and bad on all sides. A man fighting for equal rights, versus a man fighting to keep the rights he had. They were both in the right, but neither knew everything, and their squabble would be poked fun of by everyone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was hard to say who was right or who was wrong. What isn't hard is saying something at all, but the true difficulty came from not speaking and just watching. To learn everything you could, before speaking or acting. I was a teacher, so I understood that most of the time, people's reactions to tests, quizzes, and the going ones of college came from lack of knowledge. I've seen several students tried their best to learn while scraping at the barrel just to live. I've seen others barely try, but were living happily with others. I've seen privileged students fail over and over, only to give up, and then I've seen students who've worked their whole life, overcoming each orbital to better themselves. Perspective was a bitch, but it was also what kept the world spinning. I had a plan for Zabuza. To wait, to react, and to have things play out so that Naruto and Sasuke could learn a lesson or two from all of this. Naruto needed to learn what the world was like. Sasuke needed to see what it meant to give oneself for another. That plan failed, so I needed another, and now I wanted. I waited, I watched, and I let perspectives change, and be seen from another angle.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku wasn't a boy. Just like sensing someone's location, when someone was close to me, I could make out how their chakra flowed in their body. Chakra always took the shape of a person, even if it all tasted different, and she had no chakra flowing between her legs. I grinned like Naruto as I watched her. She really was a very pretty gal. I could tell I was jealous of her right away, only because of how perfect she seemed. Her body was thin and slender, her hair was lush and long, and the pink she wore went wonderfully with her black hair and hazel eyes. I could guess that the only reason she wore the choker was to pretend to hide an Adam's apple, even if she didn't have one to hide at all. It all came together just well enough to confuse most twelve-year-olds, myself included, but now, at least, I didn't have to feel her up to know the truth.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Marking that off the bucket list," I said to myself, not loud enough for her to notice me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She crouched down next to Sasuke, reached for his throat, then moved her hand away to wake him up. She said, repeating the same words as in the manga and anime, "You'll catch a cold if you keep sleeping here."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke slowly stirred, only to realize someone he didn't know was standing above him. Rolling away from Haku, he flipped up to his feet and eyed the girl for a moment. Haku didn't break his timid act, even when Sasuke withdrew a weapon. She just stared at him blankly, and her gaze made his combative instincts deteriorate. With a sigh, he put away his kunai, and asked, though it came out as a demand with how tired he, "Who are you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku took a moment to answer him and announced herself as, "Kōrudo. Are you a Shinobi? What's your name?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Uchiha Sasuke," he answered, only to ask, but again it sounded like a demand, "What are you doing out here?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm gathering medicinal herbs. How about you? You look—tired."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke looked up towards a tree and grinned to himself. He observed the scratches running up and down its bark, and how they went all the way to the top. With only a single word, he grunted, "Training."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? All night? You must be great, aren't you?" Haku asked, playing up her part, even if she didn't show much emotion.

⠀⠀⠀⠀If it wasn't for her tone, I'm sure she would have driven Sasuke away. He really did hate fangirls, and the way his chakra flexed away from her was quite telling. He still answered her, and in a reluctant tone, said, "I just need to get stronger."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Stronger? Aren't you strong enough?" Haku's eyes lifted towards the tree Sasuke had marked over and over.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No. I need to be—stronger then I am now," he quietly said, only to mutter in a low tone both Haku and I still picked up, "stronger than her. Stronger than him…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Who?" Haku tilted her head to the side at how cryptic Sasuke was being.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A—friend of mine, and someone—else."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So you're training to be as strong as someone else?" Haku asked, and I rolled my eyes. If only she knew, though I guessed she assumed he was speaking of Zabuza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes," Sasuke hesitated, then added, "no."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, which is it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I—need to be stronger than them," he muttered, only to yawn. There was a wobble in his legs as he stood, and a moment later he slowly began to sit down in front of Haku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And is that for the sake of somebody, or for your own sake?" Haku asked, and her question got Sasuke to pause.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He was too tired to just walk away, even with he wanted to, but being the polite Uchiha he was, he answered after a long break in the conversation, "I don't know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't know?" Again Haku tilted her head to the side, and one of her bangs fell over her eyes. "Then—this might help: do you have someone—precious in your life?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke didn't answer, and he just stared at the herbs between them. Instead, he asked, "You said, these were medicinal herbs? What do they do?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They help the body heal, dull the senses, and are healthy," Haku answered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do they—help with itching? Like from a scar?" he questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They do, yes. Is someone close to you having problems with an old scar?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes. No. It's more recent, but it's bothering them. I want to help them. I just—don't really know—how!" Sasuke's words were growled through gritted teeth, and if he was speaking to someone he knew, I knew he would have been red with embarrassment. Instead, he was frustrated, and beat his left fist against the grass, while his right was balled in a fist.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And is this person precious to you?" Haku pressed on. Again, Sasuke didn't answer and began plucking the herbs Haku was picking at. Neither Haku or I needed him to say anything to know what the answer was. Part of me felt proud that he was thinking of me, and another part of me felt guilty for making him feel so sad. It was my fault for being too weak to face Zabuza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do you know how to apply it?" Haku asked Sasuke, and at his hesitation, she began to explain the finer details of grinding up the herbs, mixing them with a small bit of water, and applying it with a leaf or cloth.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As Sasuke listened, I began to climb down the tree I was in. When Sasuke practiced using the mix on his own leg, I leaned against a tree near them. When Haku praised Sasuke for getting it right on his first try, they went their separate ways. As he went, he said to Haku, "Thank you, Kōrudo-san, for helping me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're welcome, Sasuke-san," Haku smiled back. "I hope your friend feels better."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke walked slowly, doing his best to not push himself. His legs were sore, his body was tired, and as Haku went back to picking herbs, I withdrew a kunai with several explosive tags connected to it, and a random samurai sword I had. When Sasuke was far enough away, far enough for him to not have enough time to aid the random woman he just met, I attacked Haku, but not before dripping some poison onto the blade. Then, as planned, I dripped a few extra drops on the grass below me for later. As for Haku, she was strong and fast, and her potential was great, but she wasn't Lee. Sasuke, at the end of their battle, was fast enough to evade him with his eyes alone, back in the original story. The same Sasuke later lost to Lee and would continue to lose to Lee until the Chūnin Exams. Even then, I doubt if Lee would have lost to Sasuke if he opened anything past the second gate. The tides did turn about if Sasuke had the true Sharingan, but that didn't really matter now.

⠀⠀⠀⠀What mattered was how slow Haku was compared to Lee in his first, second, or even third gate. I tossed the kunai at her, and the explosive tags attached to it began to sizzle. Reflexes that every shinobi had when hearing that sound kicked in, and she leaped to the side as the explosive went off. The bang was loud. Loud enough to make Sasuke's chakra throw itself back towards us, and in the distance, Kakashi's chakra leap from the home when the blast reached his ear. I didn't have much time before either made it back, but I didn't need much time. It was just enough for me to transform into one thuggish looking man, and attack Haku from behind.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With the first gate open, and myself being transparent, she wasn't able to see my approach or counter-attack. My strength and dexterity were both just shy of two-hundred, and with the five times multiplier the first gate gave me, I would be able to rip her apart. But I didn't, and after my first attack, I let my transparency vanish so she could see me. My first slash with my blade cut her across the chest, then the second her left leg and the third cut her arm. She withdrew a senbon from somewhere, tried to block my forth swing, but I dragged the blade across her tiny weapon, pushing it near her face, and cutting her cheek with the tip. Wide-eyed, she leaped away from me, doing her best to run. Her basket was left behind and she did, but I ignored it, and I kicked off of a tree to catch up with her. Spinning my blade about as I flipped through the air, I caught her with its end, and cut her arm from the elbow to her wrist.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She gasped again at my sudden burst of acrobatics and tried to leap away again. Her eyes grew wide as she saw me charge her again, and her uninjured hand lifted up to weave hand signs. She was only able to weave two before I opened the second gate, and with even greater strength and speed, I moved in and backhanded her in the face. As Sasuke appeared from behind a few trees, he witnessed my attack and yelled Haku's fake name as I rammed my sword through her lower stomach, pinning her to a tree. As he rushed in to attack me, I shattered a smoke bomb on the ground and leaped off. He tried to follow, but I reactivated my transparency jutsu and tossed even more smoke bombs in every direction.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He always relied on 'line of sight,' and even if his Sharingan was empowered, it still needed to see me to properly work. He screamed for me to fight him, but I just kept running. He would have kept chasing me, had it not been for the woman nearly fainting from blood loss not meters away from him. He was by Haku's side in an instant, and I avoid Sensei's chakra as he rushed in and joined Sasuke. When I was some distance away, I reversed my transformation, and when I returned to Tazuna's home, I climbed back through the window of the second story bedroom. Walked over to the door, I checked the tiny rock I shoved between the door and its frame. It was still there, so I knew Hinata, Naruto, Sensei, and especially Tazuna and his family didn't notice I snuck off. I took a slow breath, allowed my transparency jutsu to end, and then threw the door open.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I ran down the stairs, allowed myself to trip on the last few steps, and falling into Hinata's arms. Asking, in a shocked tone, I demanded, "What was the explosion‽ Was it in the direction of Sensei and Sasuke-kun‽ What's going on?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto, who stood by the door with a kunai out, nodded, "Yeah. Sensei said for us to wait here, and guard you and Tazuna."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you alright?" Hinata asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I gave her a quick glance and nodded, "Yeah, just—worried." Hinata helped me stand properly, and I looked to Naruto and asked, "Can you surround the house with a few clones? I sense someone strong near Sensei and Sasuke-kun. They're running from them, but still."

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was a poof, and several Narutos filed out of the home, with the original, still standing by the door. He stated, while crouching down, "Keep us updated, Hikigaeru-chan, what's going on. Is the chakra Zabuza, or the Chunin that helped him get away?" he asked, only to add, "and can you see them from here, Hinata-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll t-try," Hinata's eyes began to bulge as she activated her Byakugan.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's not them, Naruto-kun," I rescued Naruto.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata spoke up, "Sensei and Sasuke look fine, but Sensei is c-carrying someone. They're hurt."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How bad?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata didn't answer right away, when she did, it was with a hastened worry, "They'll need m-medical attention. Naruto-kun, I need your help preparing the room!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what's going on?" Tazuna, who just stepped into the room, asked us. He was tired, and two large bags were under his eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Behind him, his daughter stepped into the room, and added, "You're all shouting—did something happen?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Our Sensei is bringing someone injured. They were attacked by a shinobi. I don't the attacker's chakra, but they're running off now," I explained. "Tazuna-san, just in case, take your family and hide in Inari's room. Naruto-kun, please make a few more clones to guard their window and door."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"On it," Naruto agreed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It didn't take long for Sensei and Sasuke to bring Haku. She was tough, and still conscious, but when she saw me, she flinched away from me in shock. I wore my hair in a ponytail, showing off the scar. I was lucky I had replacement headbands in my inventory, and like Sensei, I wore it over my right eye. I knew her reaction was from seeing me alive, but everyone else thought she was freaking out. Sensei, who was carrying her bridal style, looked down and said in a calm, measured tone, "It's alright. We're trying to help you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Where was she cut?" I immediately asked, interrupting Sensei's reassuring tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Lower stomach, her right," Sasuke answered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Above or below the belly button?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke glanced at Haku, his Sharingan active, and quickly answered, "Above."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Crap, then there's a good chance her Kidney was hit. Sensei, please take her to my bed. Hinata, get ready the bandages, we're going to need to stop the bleeding. Naruto, I need hot water. Nothing that'll burn her, but warmer than the room. Sensei," I looked up to the man, and eyed him for a moment, "how good is your medical experience?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mid Chūnin," he answered, already taking Haku up the stairs.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"About the same as mine, then," I noted, only to frown. "What are you all standing around? Go do it." Naruto stuttered for a moment, only to rush off to the kitchen to grab a large bucket and fill it with hot water. Hinata joined sensei up the stairs and was already pulling things from her belt pouch.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What should I do?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're my hands and eyes, Sasuke-kun. If her kidney was hit, then I'm going to have to use jutsu to heal her, and considering what happened, I really should not be doing anything right now," I explained, only to sigh. "But If the blade was poisoned, then we're going to have to do a blood transfusion and detox. Detecting the poison will be tough, but most do show signs, and for the most part, I do have quite a bit of herbs to make antidotes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You carry around medication too?" Sasuke asked, but it was in a quiet voice. A moment later, he realized he spoke aloud, but wasn't bothered by it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"When will you and Naruto-kun learn that I have everything in my seals?" I asked, only to question, "Do you know her name?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Her name is Kōrudo."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right," I turned around and marched up to the bathroom. In a loud, booming voice, I yelled, "Anyone helping me mush wash there hands. Sasuke, Sensei, Hinata, double time. Naruto, watch the house, and make sure Tazuna's family is safe!" I barked, dropping most of my the honorific titles.

⠀⠀⠀⠀After washing my hands, I entered the room my room and looked down on Haku. The signs of my poison were already showing. She had already broken a fever and was sweating. I pointed at Hinata, and ordered, "Use your Byakugan to examine her wounds. I need to know the details. What got it, and how deep." When Naruto came up with the warm water, I told him to place it next to the girl, and head on out. Then, with Sasuke sitting next to me, I began to work.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you sure you should do this?" Hinata asked me, her stuttering gone as she looked me in the eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Absolutely not," I clarified, "but I refuse to let someone die, who I know I can help with what little Medical Ninjutsu I know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke up, getting the boy's attention, "Keep a close eye on Hikigaeru-chan." It was an order that Sasuke didn't need to be given, but he still nodded, and through the whole procedure, his eyes glowed red.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Even if my medical knowledge was at seventeen, my medical skill was twenty-eight. With Sensei as my assistant, and Kakashi keeping watch over us, I weaved the seals for the Mystical Palm skill. By the end of Haku's treatment, it had leveled up twice, and after a few guesses, I requested sensei to see if there was any evidence of which poison was used on her. Moments later, he returned with a vile of the few drops I left behind. How he got them, or the vile, I didn't know, but with it, I used the standard method of making an antidote. A method I already knew would work, and one that would keep her sedated for a few hours. By the end of it, I held one eye closed and breathed slower than normal. It was an act, but my team, even Sensei, believe it, and as I learned to the side, pressing my weight into Naruto's side, I listened as they talked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So am I going to get to the bridge today, or what?" Tazuna nearly demanded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Tazuna-san, you will. We're sorry for the inconvenience. Hinata, Naruto, and I will be guarding you today, and we're ready to live within the next few minutes," Sensei reassured him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why are you stealing my pillow?" I cried, not opening my eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, Sensei, why can't I stay here and be her pillow?" Naruto added, and I didn't need my sensei abilities to know he was grinning.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto, as it is, you, Hinata, and me are the only ones able to guard Tazuna. Sasuke's still tired from training, and Hikigaeru-chan needs her rest. Besides, you'll have clones around the house, so if they get in trouble, you know if something goes down," Sensei explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right, right, I keep forgetting that I get my clones memories. It's so weird, you know?" Naruto laughed. "But you better keep an eye on her, Teme, got that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, Dobe!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So Sasuke-kun's staying?" I asked, still keeping my eyes closed. "Good, then he can be my pillow…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sensei, are you sure I have to go?" Naruto pressed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't get jealous, Naruto-kun. You're a much better pillow. You're six-pack is so soft compared to his," I cooed, making him choke.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" he cried, and I laughed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's n-not funny, Hikigaeru-chan," Hinata stated, looking down at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't believe me, Hinata-chan?" I opened my eyes, and lazily looked up to her. "Then come on, try Naruto-kun out, then Sasuke-kun right after. Prove me wrong."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her face, like I knew it would, went red. She stuttered, "What? Try N-naruto-kun o-on? W-what?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, let me rephrase that," I spoke up, realizing my mistake.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn, this kid really did read Icha-Icha!" Tazuna barked, and his daughter, Tsunami, gasped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She reads that filth‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Way to go, Dobe, you got them riled up now…" Sasuke grumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I didn't do this!" Naruto yelled back, face also read. "I'm not the one that said for Hinata to try me on!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was a thud as Hinata hit the floor, and Sensei just shook his head as he lifted her into his arms. "Naruto," he chimed in, "we're leaving. Come, Tazuna-san, we're heading out to the bridge."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Dumb some water on Hinata-chan's head, she'll wake up instantly," I called to them as they went. When the door closed, I looked over to Sasuke, and ordered, "Alright, Pillow, let's see if my random claim was true."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No," Sasuke deadpanned, but I could still see the faintest of blushes in his cheeks.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine." I let my arms fall. "Let's go check on our patient, then."


	19. Fryer to Freezer, Land of Wave pt 6

**Chapter Nineteen**

Fryer to Freezer, Land of Wave pt. 6

* * *

⠀⠀⠀ **Warning, this chapter is unedited, and will not be edited.**

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _My lover's got a humor. She's the giggle at a funeral. Knows everybody's disapproval. I should've worshiped her sooner… If the heavens ever did speak, she is the last true mouthpiece. Every Sunday's getting more bleak, a fresh poison each week. 'We were born sick,' you heard them say it. My church offers no absolution. She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'. The only heaven I'll be sent to, is when I'm alone with you. I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well. Amen… Amen… Amen…"_

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was alive, and somehow, I had found myself in the company of the enemy. Hikigaeru, the girl who somehow survived Zabuza's attack, sang, and I just watched her from under a blanket she left over me. She sang low and slow, and each word was breathed with a heavenly low tone. Yet, I only knew her name when Sasuke called out to her, interrupting the song. He had stepped out while she covered her chest with her shirt, and was now sitting behind her, applying the cream I showed him out to make to her neck and back. He worked slowly and neither looked towards me as she kept singing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies! I'll tell you my sins, and you can sharpen your knife! Offer me that deathless death, good god, let me give you my life! Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies! I'll tell you my sins, and you can sharpen your knife! Offer me that deathless death, good god, let me give you my life!_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀When Sasuke finished, Hikigaeru straightened her back and began to mess with her hair. It didn't take her long to move about the hair around her scar, but more then once, Sasuke had to help her adjust things. When he began applying the mix to her scalp, she continued the odd song in the language I didn't know and shifted to an even smoother, yet lower town than before. It was rather sentimental.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _If I'm a pagan of the good times, my lover's the sunlight. To keep the goddess on my side, she demands a sacrifice. To drain the whole sea, get something shiny. Something meaty for the main course. That's a fine looking high horse. What you got in the stable? We've got a lot of starving faithful. That looks tasty… That looks plenty… This is hungry work…_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her singing was smooth and calming, even if odd. Part of me wished Zabuza could hear it, but I knew the only singing he would want from this girl would be screams. She had someone survived, and given how she was the one that healed me, and how she directed her team, I knew none of them fixed her. It was perplexing, and she was supposed to be dead, but somehow, she healed. I had to tell Zabuza, but even if I wanted to, my body wasn't responding right. It was dull, tired, and her singing made it so much worse.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies! I'll tell you my sins, and you can sharpen your knife! Offer me that deathless death, good god, let me give you my life! Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies! I'll tell you my sins, and you can sharpen your knife! Offer me that deathless death, good god, let me give you my life!_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀When she paused, Sasuke spoke up, and informed her, "You're going to have to stop singing for me to apply this to your face."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can I still hum?" she questioned, only for him to grunt. Seemingly knowing what the grunt meant, she smiled, and added, "good."

⠀⠀⠀⠀When she spun around, she began to hum, and Sasuke did his best to apply the medication to her face. He avoided her eye as best as he could, but his hands trembled every time he was closer to her missing eye. It was quite obvious, but Hikigaeru didn't mention it, and just held a smile. I had to. She was the one he spoke of, the one he wanted to protect. His frustration and training was because of how weak he was. It was a sweet thing to watch, and even though he hadn't said anything when I spoke to him before, I could tell he cared for his girl. How much, I couldn't tell, but he wanted to be strong enough to protect her. Part of me wished I wasn't their enemy, knowing what I would have to do to them if they forced Zabuza's hand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Look who's awake," she Hikigaeru, looking at me out of the corner of her eye, now returning my grin. "How are you feeling, Kōrudo?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, but tired," I answered truthfully. "Are—you the one that healed me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, I am, and it's good you're feeling better, but," from… somewhere, the girl pulled out a pen and a medical board and held it against her chest so her shirt wouldn't fall down, "I'm going to have to ask you some questions. Just to make sure you're alright, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, but… can you tell me how long I've been unconscious?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Two hours, and—twelve minutes," she noted, not looking about for a clock or anything at all. "Now, do you know what blood type are you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I—don't know," I lied.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright. Sasuke-kin informed me that you were getting herbs for someone. Is this person related to you, and do you know exactly what afflicts them? Is it contagious?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, yes, and no. They were wounded by some of Gatō's men," I lied again. "I was getting the herbs to help with their pain."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright. As a side note, Sasuke-kun brought your basket with him. It's out by the front door. You may have it later if I give you a clean bill of health," the girl went on, writing down a few things. "Now, before I ask you all of the stuff regarding your attack, I need to check your blood pressure, temperature, and oxygen." Again the girl pulled out some items from nowhere and was I not in the middle of their base, I would have looked suspicious.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Instead, I held my lie and nodded. At her request, Sasuke turned around so she could put her shirt back on, and afterward, it didn't take her long to go through the motions. Then, after writing down the information, she followed it up with one last question, "Alright! Now, what can you tell us about your attacker, and how your fight with him went?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He… attacked be from behind, and threw a… what do you call them? The weapon most ninja use?" I asked, holding my hand out as if I were using a kunai.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kunai?" Sasuke questioned, speaking up behind the white-haired girl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, he threw one of those at me, and I turned to run. It then exploded behind me, kicking dirt everywhere. I tried to run, but he pulled out a sword, and tried to… kill me. He missed, and I kicked him away, but he slapped me, and pushed me against a tree, and then…" I let myself trail off as I held a hand over where he had stabbed me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, I'm happy to say that Sasuke-kun showed up at that point and made him run off," she reassured me. "Can you tell me what he looked like? So I can tell my Sensei?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded, and gave a description of the man, "Very tall, with a lightly tanned man. A bandana around his head, and sunglasses. He had a dark blue leather jacket on over a red shirt. His hair was a dirty brown and wore a golden cross as a necklace. He had… khaki pants, and, oh, his bandana looked odd. It had red and white stripes, and on one side was blue with white stars."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So it's the same description as Sasuke-kun then," she nodded, writing down my description.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, Kōrudo, I'm happy to say that the poison they used on you wasn't anything deadlier than a fast acting agent. Nothing too deadly, but if they used a stronger one, one for shinobi, I'm sure we wouldn't be having this conversation." She gave me a smile, showing off too many teeth, "Now, I know you have someone you want to run off and help, but you're going to have to wait a bit. The medication I gave you was an anti-toxin, so it will make you a bit tired. After lunch, I'll give you a chick checkup, then you're free to go. I recommend taking the roads, as Gatō's men don't seem to use them often. Is that alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I quietly nodded at her, and laid back down, asking, "Is it alright, if I get some water?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sasuke-kun, can you…?" Hikigaeru turned to the boy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"On it," he grunted, standing up and trudging off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sasuke-kun informed me that you were the one that showed him how to make the salve he used on me. Thank you for that, Kōrudo, it's alright stopping most of the external itching," she hummed, closing her one good eye.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're welcome," I said, only to added, "would you mind singing again? That was a rather nice song, but—what language was that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"English."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was a few hours before lunch arrived, and I spent all of it, other sitting or lying down. Sasuke returned with some water, and after I thanked him for it, I sipped away at it. I had lost count at the number of songs Hikigaeru sang, and as a woman named Tsunami began to prep some rice to be made, Hikigaeru started up yet another song and began by tapping her knuckles in rhythm on the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Yeah, I'm not a pattern to be followed. The pill that I'm on is a tough one to swallow, I'm not a criminal, not a role model, not a born leader, I'm a tough act to follow. I am not the fortune and the fame, nor the same person telling you to forfeit the game. I came in the ring like a dog on a chain, and I found out the underbelly's sicker than it seems. And it seems ugly, but it can get worse. 'Cause even a blueprint is a gift and a curse, 'cause once you got a theory of how the thing works, everybody wants the next thing to be just like the first. And I'm not a robot, I'm not a monkey, I will not dance, even if the beat's funky. Opposite of lazy—far from a punk. You all ought to stop talking, start trying to catch up, motherfucker!_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀Each tap of her knuckles was accompanied by the tapping of Sasuke's foot or a nod from Tsunami. Ever her son stepped into the room, and was listening. It was rather entertaining watching Hikigaeru sing, and being able to shift from style to style was rather nice. Her songs were a mix of styles and some, somehow, I didn't know the names of. This one was rhythmic, and I could make out each rhyme as it went.

⠀⠀⠀⠀" _Lauryn said, 'money change a situation.' Big said, 'it increases the complication.' Kane said, 'don't step, I ain't the one.' Chuck said, hat Uzi weigh a motherfucking ton,' and I'm just a student of the game that they taught me. Rocking every stage in every place that it brought me. I'm awfully underrated, but came here to correct it, and so it ain't mistaken, I'm a state it for the record. I am—the opposite of wack, opposite of weak, opposite of slack, synonym of heat, synonym of crack, closest to a peak, far from a punk. You all ought to stop talking, start trying to catch up, motherfucker!_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀As she finished, someone stepped into the room. I glanced over and paused as Hatake Kakashi stepped back into the house. He stated in a happy tone, "Quite the lovely song you're—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He wasn't able to finish his compliment, as his little singing student fell out of her chair in shock. A sword, the same red one she had when I first saw her, appeared out of nowhere but clattered to the ground as she fell over. In a hissing tone, she winced in pain, and yelled, "Damn it, Sensei, don't sneak up on me, I wasn't able to—" she paused in her rage, only to gasp, "I wasn't able to sense you! I've always been… Sensei, can brain damage prevent people from sensing others‽" her voice cracked as she shouted her question, and her eyes began to water.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I took in a sharp inhale, listening closely to her words as her team, Sasuke and the other two Genin, whereby her side by the time she finished her question. They had held help her up, but it was the one in orange that spoke next, "You couldn't sense us coming? But you could sense us earlier, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's what she just said, Dobe," Sasuke stated, holding Hikigaeru's right hand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, Teme, I'm just—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quiet you two," their Sensei interrupted them. In a softer tone, he went on, "How are you feeling Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Better, but … Is this what it's like not to sense others? It's horrible," she cried, and the look of dread she held was heart-wrenching.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Without another word, their Sensei stepped forward, and lifted the girl up, "I'm taking you back upstairs to rest, Hikigaeru-chan. We'll bring lunch up to you when it's done."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I… yes, Sensei," she agreed, only to notice the sword still on the ground. "Hinata-chan, can you please bring me Enryuu?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yes," the Hyūga nodded, lifting up the large red blade, and following behind them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then, the man Zabuza and I were tasked to kill, stepped in, and said, "Hope that kid's goin' to be alright…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She better," Naruto and Sasuke growled at the same time, giving the man a glare.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Tazuna flinched under their gaze, and sighed, "You don't need to get onto me boys, your Sensei already did. The other brat did, too, with her—what was it? Byakugan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Is she normally good at sensing?" I suddenly asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, she is," the boy in orange nodded. "If I ever needed to track someone down to prank, back in our village, she's always the one I go to. Just a quick look about, and she can find someone."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey Dobe, you've been friends with her longer. Has—anyone ever been able to surprise her, like just now?" Sasuke asked the boy in orange.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nope. I've tried a few times, but she never reacts. Not once, I think," he hummed, only to look over at me. He stared for a few seconds before his face flushed slightly, and he grinned. "I didn't introduce myself, did I? My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kōrudo."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, Kōrudo-kun, I'm glad you're alright," he grinned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kun? You know I'm a boy, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" Naruto yelled Sasuke's eyes widened, and Tazuna began to choke on something.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Their shock had lasted nearly an hour after Hikigaeru had freaked out. The young Hyūga girl, who I was introduced to as Hinata, had stayed with her for most of that time, but come dinner, joined us at the table. I had taken Hikigaeru's place at the table and ate the fish given to me. It had been grilled over a fire and tasted rather nice. During the dinner, I had been quiet most of the time, but when asked a question, I spoke up and joined in. I took things slow, and acted, as best as I could, like a civilian. Because I had to. My herbs sat on a table next to the door, and they were for Zabuza. He would need them, so I played my part.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do—you all think I could head home soon?" I asked them, looking down at my empty plate. "I need to get home."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's right, you were gathering herbs for someone, weren't you?" Kakashi noted, looking up at me. "Who were you gathering herbs for again?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My father, Kishi," I answered, only to add, "Adoptive father."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And what exactly happened to him?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Gatō's men had attacked him after finding out I was … not a woman. He took the beating for me," I lied.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, you pore thing," Tsunami said, looking at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If you want, I could walk you home, Kōrudo?" Naruto offered, giving me a grin. "Gatō's men won't bother you if I'm there."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's quite kind of you, Naruto, but make sure you're back before dark. You'll need to get your sleep because I'm having you guard Hikigaeru-chan, Tsunami-san, and Inari tomorrow," Kakashi clarified, placing his chopsticks down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I glanced at his plate and paused my brow lifting. "He does that a lot," Hinata said quietly, before taking a bit of her rice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You really are a Jōnin," I mused, putting on an act of awe.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sensei, if it's alright with you, I'd like to join the Dobe and Kōrudo. On our way back, I want to pick up more herbs," Sasuke requested, and his Sensei nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I can h-help mix them when you get back. We make a lot of medicine at home, but I forgot to bring some with me," Hinata squeaked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm," Sasuke grunted, just glancing at her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Was that a yes or a no?" I asked, looking between them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's Teme's way of saying yes. You can tell because he's not frowning," Naruto explained, and again, Sasuke grunted. Only now he was frowning. "See what I mean?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I just nodded, and when it came time for me to leave, I began to walk up the stairs to where Hikigaeru was. I had requested to say thank you one last time, and when I opened the door, I found the girl polishing Zabuza's blade the same way he polished it. She sat in a chair by the window, and an empty plate of food sat next to her on a small table. "Hello," she smiled at me, "Kōrudo. Close the door behind you, please. It's causing a draft.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I did as asked, stepped forward, and bowed to her. "I came to thank you before leaving. I don't think I would have survived—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀My breath hitched as the girl vanished, and Zabuza's blade was held up to my throat, right where the notch was near its guard. She leaned forward, and whispered in my ear, "I put on an act so my Sensei didn't kill you where you stood. I expect you to do the same when our battle on the bridge comes, and perhaps you and Zabuza will get out of this alive," she lifted up her off hand, and a bloodied sword appeared within it. "Or will I have to poison you again?" My eyes just widened as I stared at her. It had all been a lie.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Both swords vanished, and she took her seat as fast as she had appeared in front of me. The cold chill in her voice vanished, and she gave a grin that reminded me of Naruto's. "You ok, Kōrudo, you look like you've seen a ghost."

⠀⠀⠀⠀It took me only a moment to recompose myself, but I didn't say anything at first. I just looked her in the eye, only to gaze as her injury. My heart demanded I play along, but the training in me that Zabuza gave me screamed for me to ask why. I trusted my heart, and said, "Sorry—I'm just tired. I came up here to thank you, Hikigaeru, for saving me from the poison. I wouldn't be able to help my father if you didn't."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Glad to help," she said, looking off out the window. Her cheek was placed against her first, and she watched as the sun began to set. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, I've always found the sunset—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's not what I'm talking about," she interrupted me, only to point down at something outside.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had to step closer to see what she was pointing at and saw Naruto and Sasuke speaking outside, near one of the trees. The former held up an herb, and the latter examined it carefully. "Rarely do they ever work together," she started, speaking in a quiet tone, "and here they are worrying about my health. They're my friends, you know." Then Hinata stepped out and joined them. She remained quiet and listed to Sasuke's go over what I had told them. "I won't ever let anyone hurt them. No matter what," she held a hand over her lost eye, "even if I lost part of myself. I won't cry, I won't worry, I'll just act. I'm sure you can understand?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀All I could do is nod as I began to leave the room, but Hikigaeru called out from behind me, "Please ask my Sensei to take my book back from Tazuna. It's been a few days if he's not finished by now, he was never deserving of reading it in the first place!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh. Sure," I agreed, wondering what book she was talking about.


	20. The Conclusion, Land of Wave pt 7

**Chapter Twenty**

The Conclusion, Land of Wave pt. 7

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀ Bodies lay about Tazuna's front yard. Not a single one was stained with blood, but they laid still, not moving. In a scolding voice, the same one I used to tell students off in my past life, I started, "Execution," I withdrew Lifegiver from my inventory, "the carrying out or pulling into effect of a plan, order, or course of action." I lifted it up to the man who stood on his knees in front of me. "It also means the carrying out of a sentence of death on a condemned person." I pulled the trigger.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The man screamed, but my gun didn't go off. All anyone heard was a simple click. "Wow, looks like it's your lucky day. I forgot to load my gun."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The hairs on the back of his neck were ridged, he shivered with fear, and as I pulled out the empty mag, tossed it into my inventory, and withdrew a full one. With the slightest bit of killing intent, the man began to shake, and I knew if it wasn't for my hand on his shoulder, he would try to run. In a mocking tone, I added, "But I don't think your luck can last much longer, now, can it, Goon-san?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He let out blubbering wail, and pleaded, "Please, please, just let me go! You don't have to kill me, like the others!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know I don't, but you just had to make a comment about how pretty Tsunami looked," I drawed, and when I pulled on the slide of my high powered back. When I let go, it clicked into place, and the man quivered again. "But, you know, I—could let you live," I pointed the gun at his foot at pulled the trigger. He screamed, then I placed it against back of his head again, and pressed the muzzle into his scalp, "or I couldn't. Up to you, really. I have twelve more shots. You have nine more toes. So you're going to have to start singing. You lot did interrupt my ballet."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I… I don't know any songs," he pleaded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Too bad for you," I hummed in the nicest voice I could muster.

⠀⠀⠀⠀His eyes widened, and tears began to run down his cheeks. His chakra dulled, and in a saddened whine, he cried "No, no, wait! I… I can tell you where Gatō's base is! I can tell you whatever you want! I can even take you there! I also know Zabuza's still recovering from his battle with the other Shinobi! Please, j-just… just don't kill me!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now you're singing a song I like," I barked, pressing my gun forward, making his neck bend. "But you're going to have to do better then that. What else can you offer?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know! I… I… I know—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Stutter, stutter. Take a deep breath, and start talking normal. Twelve shots remember?" I then aimed the gun at the ground next to him and fired. He screamed. "Eleven now, and know ten places I can shoot you that won't kill you," I hummed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know that Gatō's planning on sending out at least a hundred guys towards the bridge today! He'll be dragging along Zabuza, too, even if his arm's not recovered!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh. Well that's good to know. Anything else?" I asked in a mixed tone; one part calm, one part surprised.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He's got, like, a hundred of us on his payroll!" he offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh. Well, congratulation. You just sung my favorite song of all time."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-you mean I get to—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't interrupt," I snapped, smacking the man with the bud of my gun. He screamed as his something in his shoulder snapped. "As I was going to say… I'll let you live, but I'm going to need it in writing. We have a map of the surrounding area, so you'll have to mark where Gatō is on it. Plus my Sensei will want to have a word with you later. For now, I'm just going to knock you out, like the rest of the idiots behind us."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, they're not de—" He didn't get to finish asking his question, as I chopped his neck with the palm of my hand. He made a hard grunting sound, and his hit points dropped down to almost nothing. I let out a sigh, then wove the signs to heal him. His pinkie toe was lost, but he was alive, and I tried to ignore the notification I got regarding a mini-sub quest update, along with a skill improvement. "Man, Gatō really is a patient man. Don't know how he lasted nine days of waiting."

* * *

 **Mini-Quest Update**

⠀⠀⠀⠀You have defeated out twenty-two of twenty-two of Gatō's goons. Tazuna's family has successfully been guarded.

 **⠀⠀Reward**

⠀⠀⠀⠀2,000 xp

⠀⠀⠀⠀500 ryō

⠀⠀⠀⠀+500 Reputation towards Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari

⠀⠀⠀⠀Interrogation increased to lv. 16

⠀⠀⠀⠀Intimidation increased to lv. 19

⠀⠀⠀⠀Low Grade Weapons: Katanas x3, Sickles x5, daggers x12, kunai x7, maul x1

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Is that all of t-them?" Tsunami asked me as I stepped back in the house.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah. Sorry for the noise. Please, don't go outside. They're not dead, but there's still a big ol' mess of em, and I don't want to take any chances."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I… Alright. I won't let Inari-kun go near the windows," Tsunami shivered, not looking outside as she backed away from me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I had told Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Hinata that I carried everything in my inventory, I wasn't lying. When I stepped outside, I produced rope, and rope, no matter what, had always been useful in every form of media. After stripping each of Gatō's men down to nothing but their underwear, or pants if they didn't wear underwear, I tied them all up in groups of six and five. It didn't take long, and I didn't even bother to take their clothes. It just laid in a pile near them, then counted out the ryō they had in their pockets.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Humiliation?" I asked myself as I looked over my work. "Check. Loot?" I then flicked through the weapons I got from them. Check. Allies?" I closed my eyes, sensing for my team. I could sense Naruto, I could sense Sasuke, I could sense Hinata, and I could sense Kakashi. Not once was I able to sense Zabuza, or even Haku. "Check. Alright, everything seems to be in order…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I withdrew a kunai, I pressed the blade against my thumb and held it until a red line dripped down to my palm. The kunai vanished, and a moment later, I slammed down my palm on the ground after I wove the summoning signs. A puff of smoke later, and Kōsuke looked up at me. He then yelled, "Holy crap, Hikigaeru! What happened to you‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's a long story, Kōsuke-kun. I'll tell you it later, I promise," I held out a pinkie towards him, " but I need you to send a message to my my Sensei."

⠀⠀⠀⠀It took him a moment to take my offering. His eyes had scanned me, then the men that were tied up, then the puddle of blood with a destroyed shoe and severed pinkie toe in it. Slowly, he wrapped his own pinkie around mine. "Sure, but I'm sending a message to Jiraiya after this. He'll want to know you got hurt," Kōsuke protested, only to glance at my work, "and what you've been up to."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure. You can swing on back after you let Sensei know the info I got."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good. I'm all ears."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Let Sensei know that Tazuna's home was attacked," I pointed to the men behind Kōsuke, "but I fought them all off, tired them up, and they'll be waiting for him outside. Also, after interrogating one of the men, I learned that Gatō will be sending his men and Zabuza to attack the bridge, so they should get ready."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"This sounds like a B-rank mission," he pointed out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A-rank actually. Like I said, it's a long story, and the information we got was false. Anyways, see ya', Kōsuke. Oh, and Sensei is on a very large bridge, that way." I pointed off through the light fog.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Later, Hikigaeru." He vanished using the Body Flicker Technique.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I turned about, and stepped back inside. I pulled the ryō that I gained from the submission, plus what I pickpocketed off of the men, and I placed it Tsunami's pocket without her noticing. Then, I announced, "You're home now safe. I'm messaged my Sensei about it. I assume he'll handle all the men outside when he returns. He'll take them off to god knows where, and you'll never see them again."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"T-thank you," Tsunami bowed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So ya' know, one of the men said that Gatō plans on attacking the bridge later today. I would like to join them, to make sure no one dies. If I do, is there someplace else for you and Inari to hide? Not here, since they know you live here, but a friends house, perhaps?" I asked. "Sensei might force me to guard you anyways, but it would be wiser to not be here at your home."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, I have a friend's place Inari and I can stay at," she answered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can you trust them with Inari's life?" I followed up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She hesitated, and said, "N-no."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright then. Guess we're going to have to go with plan-b," I reached into my inventory, and withdrew Life Giver again. Instinctively, I related the two shots I fired. "This," I held up the gun, "is one of my prized possessions. It's worth, to me, more then the bridge your father is building. So don't lose it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What is it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A gun, like the rifle the vegetable salesman uses," I explained. "And, well, most nonnin use."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, I've heard of them. Otōsan said he might buy one, if we had the money," Tazuna stated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Smart man. Anyways, you hold it like this," I held the gun up, "and you squeeze the trigger like this." I pointed out the window and fired. The bang made her yelp. "The bullet moves slightly slower then sound. At a distance of a meter or so, which is what you'll be using it for the most part, anyone who shows up will only have one-eighth of a second to react and stop it, if your aim is spot on. If I'm prepared for it, I know I can. Without any of the gates open, too, and I know Sasuke-kun could also do it, if he had his Sharingan going, but short of us two, most won't be able to stop it. Also, depending on where you hit them, they might not die, so if you're worried about that, relax. Just remember it's Inari's and your life on the line."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Through her chakra, I knew she was anything but relaxed as I ranted on about the gun. "It takes a lot of force to pull the trigger," I withdrew the magazine and reloaded the single bullet I fired, "but it should keep you safe, or at least give you something to defend yourself with, if you're attacked while we're not here. Are there any questions, you may have?" She shook her head, but hesitantly took the gun from me, and I then placed a hand on her side. "Two rules about the gun, unless you're ready to fire the gun at someone, do not, and I really mean this, do not even put your finger on that trigger. Got it? And two, never point the end of the gun at anyone you don't intend to shoot. Even when it's unloaded. Alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright," she nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good, now I want you to get—" I whipped my head to the size, feeling Zabuza's chakra appear at the edge of my range. "Crap, we don't have time to practise. Look, Zabuza just showed up early. Do you have a place to hide inside?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, we have—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't tell me," I interrupted. "Just in case."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A-alright," she nodded, "and thank you, for this," she held the gun in the palm of her hands, looking at it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You can reload by doing this," I quickly took the gun from her, and showed her how to unload the gun, as well as reload the gun. "You can take this second second magazine," I held it out for her, "but I really hope you don't have to use it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's happening?" Inari asked, waking out of his room. "Why were there more bang? Are more people here?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Inari, we're going to have to hide, alright? You remember where, don't you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We were attacked, weren't we?" he asked, ignoring what his mother said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, but Hikigaeru-san took care of them, but more are coming."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then they're attacking the bridge too, aren't they? Naruto-san and the others?" he questioned. "Will they… be alright? Naruto said they would be."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, they will, Inari-kun, Hikigaeru-san needs us to hide now. Why don't you go get the picture of your Otōsan, and meet me in our hiding spot?" Tsunami requested, and her son dashed off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Even if I come back inside, and tell you it's safe, don't come out. It might be a trick. Wait until my Sensei shows up," I ordered, stepping towards the door, only to freeze. "Oh crap."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Zabuza's coming right for us, not the bridge!" I growled, then I stormed out the house.

* * *

 **⠀⠀Mandatory Quest** : Survive Zabuza!

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Zabuza has set his eyes on you, your team, and Tazuna. Survive as long as you can, and don't let anyone die!'

 **⠀⠀Reward**

⠀⠀⠀⠀20,000 xp

⠀⠀⠀⠀+5,000 xp for every minute

⠀⠀ **Bonus Rewards**

⠀⠀⠀⠀+5,000 xp for every minute survived

⠀⠀⠀⠀+75,000 xp for keeping Haku alive.

⠀⠀⠀⠀+75,000 xp for keeping Zabuza alive.

 **⠀⠀Warning**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Possible Death, loss of limbs or other parts of your body. Please contact a Iryō-nin if one or more of these symbols apply to you.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What the?" I muttered as I looked over the notification. The pop-up was my whole scream, but I ignored it, slammed my gaze on the little 'x' in the top right, and readied myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I slammed my hands together, and began to build up my chakra. The two-thousand-two-hundred slowly began to tip up, past its limit, at the same rate as my chakra regeneration. I counted each second as Zabuza's chakra dew closer and closer, with Haku's chakra right behind him. When twenty passed, mist began to flow around me, when forty passed, his killing intent flowed through the mist. It didn't affect me, but I could feel Tsunami's and Inari's chakra shiver under its power. Then, he stood no more then twenty meters away from me, atop the water, but neither of us could see the other.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a booming voice, he said, "You were right, Haku, she did know we would be coming," his voice echoed through the mist, "but I don't see Kubikiribōchō. It's probably in her seals, isn't it, Haku?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku didn't answer, fifty seconds passed, and I bit my lip as I decided to stall. I countered, "Here to get your sword back, Zabuza, or take another one of my eyes?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He laughed, and I knew, through his vile chakra, that it was genuine, "You're not scared of me, are you? Not like those other brats on the bridge?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sixty seconds passed, and I grinned, "Scared of you? No, but I am scared of what you could do."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I felt Zabuza move, and I instinctively activated the first three gates. The pressure turned my skin red, my hair floated up, and I leaped back as Zabuza swung down a katana. When his attack missed, he leaned back into the fog, and I withdrew some kunai. I flung them into the fog after Zabuza, but the clang of metal on metal told me he blocked it. I Crouched down, took a deep breath, and clapped my hands together again, letting the seconds pass again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That technique may let to surpass Haku, but it won't save you. I will get Kubikiribōchō from you, one way or another," Zabuza echoed through the fog, and I felt his chakra shift apart.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I paused from my channeling of chakra to toss a kunai at where I felt his chakra shift, and the five explosive tags, painted in maroon, that trained behind it began to sizzle. The explosion didn't do anything but blow water about as Zabuza's chakra leaped away, and also towards me. A water clone then appeared in front of me, sword raised. My left heel lifted up, and I kicked the side of the katana. Twisting my body, I spun in the air, brought my right foot above Zabuza's head. It cracked down on his neck, and the water clone gargled a hiss as the heavy kick to its nape ripped it in two. Water splashed down, spraying the ground as the clone vanished, and I grinned knowing that I almost had enough chakra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, I've been thinking," I started, leaning forward, "about how strong you are compared to my Sensei. If he doesn't have that eye of his, then I bet you could take him down. So if I take you down, I guess that makes me stronger then my Sensei. Couse, I'm using the gates, and if we take away his handicap, we take away mine, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Cocky, aren't you?" Zabuza's voice bounced about.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, I don't really get how you got through my block. Mind working out some math in your head for me? I'm not the best with numbers," I lied.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're stalling for your Sensei to show up," Zabuza stated through the fog.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can you blame me?" He laughed at my statement, and a small ping told me two minutes have passed. "Anyways, the math is, say—eighteen. That's the number I'd give myself. What I'm using multiplies my strength and speed by ten, give or take. If I'm right, that makes me, what, a one-eighty? Basic math, I know. Always went over my head."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku tossed a senbon at my neck, and I kicked them out of the air. "Hey now, don't interrupt," I laughed. "So, tell me, Zabuza, do you think you're, what, a two-hundred? One-ninety, or how about two-ten? Is your arm still broken? Does that count as a negative?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your Sensei isn't really coming, is he?" Zabuza then asked. "Why would be, he doesn't know we're here."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I snorted making a denying grunting sound, and said, "What makes you say that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He didn't answer, and both he and Haku leaped forth from the fog. Haku threw two sets of senbon, six aimed at me, and another six aimed around me, while Zabuza leaped forward with the sword. This time, when he moved to attack, I saw the splint on his arm, hidden behind the glove-sleeve things he wore. With a powerful leap, and bounded away from them, and tossed out several kunai at them, some with explosives tags, some without. Metal hit metal again, but the blast of the paper bombs destroyed the dock we stood on. I followed up, pulled more kunai from my inventory, and tossed them down at where Zabuza and Haku retreated to. Again, metal hit metal and the maroon tags at the end of each kunai began to sizzle. The explosions did nothing, again, and were more of a distraction then anything else. Again, they had leaped away, and again, they tried to hide themselves in the fog.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku's own chakra then seeped out of her, and I felt the air grow colder. When I saw my breath against the air, and asked, "Wait, you're not an ice type kekkei genkai user, are you? Now that's rare."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Haku, torcher my sword out of her," Zabuza ordered. "Don't worry about killing her. If she survived what I did to her, you'll have no problem."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Zabuza-san," Haku nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀His chakra slowly began to walk towards the shore, and as ice began to form into mirrors, he made a dash for Tazuna's home. I said nothing as I dashed after him Zabuza. I slipped between Haku's ice mirrors, to fast for her to stop, or even see me, and I withdrew Enryuu from my inventory. I lifted it up to strike at Zabuza as he B lined for Tazuna's home, but he turned face and met my blade with his. I could tell he was grinning under his bandages, but he ignored the fact that part of Enryuu was buried half-way through his own sword.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"To think there's someone faster then Haku," he said, and his foot kicked out towards my stomach. I lifted a knee and blocked it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku's chakra flicked about behind me, and my ears twitched at the sound of something flying through the air. With my left hand still in prayer, building chakra, my right holding Enryuu, and one leg up blocking Zabuza, my only option was to fling myself to the right with my remaining leg. When I moved, Zabuza's foot kicked out, striking me in the chest. He had also ducked, and the senbon Haku drilled holes into Tazuna's door. A ping then told me three minutes then passed, and I stood up, ignoring the almost nonexistent pain in my chest. Then Zabuza saw my smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Finally, I decided to mutter, " _Observe_." Zabuza was level seventy, had eleven-hundred-thousand health and fifty-thousand chakra, and was still loyal to Kirigakure. I aimed my sword at him, and with him being taller than my, when I screamed, "Great Dragon Fire," the blast was more upward.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My regeneration was twenty-two-point-five per second and had been building up for three minutes. It was exactly how Papa had summoned the 'Two Great Sage Toads' when he faced Pein, and with my own natural reserve, I forced six-thousand points of chakra into Enryuu. A notification told me I overcharged Enryuu, put in an extra four-thousand chakra then was needed, and scorched Zabuza for forty-eight-thousand damage. The blast was wide and long, the bag was loud. Louder then ten, or even twenty paper bombs going off, but Zabuza didn't scream. He clenched his eyes, grit his teeth, and grunted when he skidded off the surface of the water after being blown back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn," he grunted, as he pulled himself up, and stood atop the water. Burns peppered parts of his face and upper torso, and the bandages around his mouth were gone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Zabuza-san, are you alright?" Haku asked as she landed in between Zabuza and I.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Looks like Sensei now knows," I said, and to add insult to injury, I added, "Oh. Sorry about your headband. I know most nin like to keep them well polished and clean, which makes me wonder—why are you a missing-nin if you keep it so pristine? Old habit die hard? But… aren't you supposed to kill any kekkei genkai user you find?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Shut up, brat," Zabuza growled. "A maggot like you will scream when I get my hands on you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kinkie," I interrupted him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He narrowed his eyes, and said, "Haku, get ready. Hatake is on his way." He tossed the partially destroyed katana he held into the water, then Zabuza reached to his side withdrew a tantō. "One way or another, I will get Kubikiribōchō from you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And you're going to come at me with a tantō? You're a swordsman," I reached into my inventory and withdrew with on the hundreds of Katana's that I owned, "so use a real sword, or don't come at me at all." I tossed it towards him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He caught it, but now sneered at me. "Don't you talk as if you know anything about being a swordsman. A true swordsman can us anything," he then placed the tantō back, "but I'd gladly kill you with your own blade." The malice in his voice vanished, and he pointed the katana at me. "But I'm starting to like you kid. Too bad I'm going to have to skin you for standing in my way. I bet you're not even willing to kill me with that fire blade of yours."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Enryuu. Her name's Enryuu," I said, only for the Zabuza in front of me then exploded into water, falling down to the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"God damn it, I hate clones," I closed my eyes and focused on my senses. "Did you at least make it after I hurt you, or was that before?" I then asked as I glanced to where I felt Zabuza's chakra. "Or was that just a Body Replacement jutsu you readied beforehand, and just swapped with it without me noticing?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Zabuza was in the mist now, farther back, but said nothing. Haku then tossed a hand full of shuriken at me. I lifted Enryuu and lazily blocked them. "Don't interrupt, Haku-chan, that's rude."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sense's chakra then landed beside me, and he held up a kunai. Behind him, and a bit of a way's out, I felt Sasuke's chakra follow slowly behind. He asked, "Are you alright, Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No injuries to report, Kakashi-sensei," I replayed. "Zabuza's over in the water, North by Northwest. He's not really touched his chakra reserves, but his hand is in a splint, and I gave him some minor burns."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei stepped forward, and placed a hand in front of me. "I'll handle Zabuza," he said. "You handle the Chūnin. Otherwise, don't get in the way."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Crystal clear, Sensei. Oh, and watch yourself. The Chūnin has a ice kekkei genkai, so they might pull something while we're fighting." Sensei didn't many any notion over what I said, and just ran off towards Zabuza. "Break a leg, Sensei. Preferably one of Zabuza's."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I glanced over to Haku, who followed Sensei off with her eyes, before flicking them back over to me. With Enryuu on my shoulder, I lifted the blade up and down, and tapped her against against my armor. "You ready, Haku-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's Haku-kun. I'm a boy," she corrected me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't have anything between your legs," I mused, pointing a finger towards her. "So unless you're tellin' everyone that so you're not used for breeding, I won't believe you." Haku didn't say anything after that, and with her face hidden, she was hard to read. Her chakra was telling enough, and I just found at my own comment. Dropping my voice to a whisper, "Your—secret's safe with me as long as I live."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You have my gratitude," she thanked, her own voice going quiet. She then lifted up several senbon. "However, as Zabuza-san's tool, I have to face you to get Kubikiribōchō back."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, he can have it back if once Sensei and I get our hands on Gatō. I have no intention of keeping it, since I have Enryuu here, and that man's broken, what, twenty trade laws, and dozens of other crap? I'm sure the Land of Fire and the Land of Wave could delegate his property and financing back and forth so his reign ends with a happy ending. You know, food for thought," I suggested. "And the ones that do it might even be paid for aiding both nations."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You really are kind," Haku noted. Then she tossed several senbon at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was slow moving, and with the green energy of the third gate glowing around me, I stepped forward, opened my mouth, and clamped my teeth down on the needle. I quietly hummed, and flicked the senbon back and forth, using it to block the second through fifth sendon Haku threw. I then shoved it to the side of my mouth, and pick at one of my teeth with it. Haku then vanished backwards into the fog, and I felt her chakra fill the air around me. My breath became more noticeable on the colder air, and as mirrors, for the second time, began to form around me, I stood still. A ping told me five minutes have now passed, but my chakra was already at full, and now it was nothing more then an annoying distraction.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So what exactly are these, Haku-kun?" I asked, looking about the ice mirrors.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Crystal mirrors—and your death," she said, making me snort.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know you won't kill me. You're too kind."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I could say the same thing," Haku appeared in one of the mirrors. "Why did you do what you did?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why do you ask?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I—don't quite understand."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't understand my motives?" I offered as Hakus began to appear in each mirror.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes. You would die for your allies, like I would die for Zabuza-san, yet you spared me. I knew I was your enemy. Zabuza-san wounded you. Why do you not take revenge?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In your own words, 'you truly are kind'," I repeated, and I still spoke in a soft whisper. "But I'm also smart. I'm young, but I've feel like I've lived a full life. I can look at something and understand what it takes for it to come to pass. You can't have jutsu without chakra. You can't have rivers without water. You can't have life without death. You and Zabuza? You can't have one without the other. That's what I see when I look at the two of you, but if you want me to go into detail, you're going to have to lose."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Understanding I wasn't going to say more, she lifted a hand, and leaped from the mirror she was in to another. I knew she regretted throwing Senbon at me, but as they flew out towards me, I sidestepped each one. I followed her movements as she bounced about, always facing her when she settled herself into a new mirror. She wasn't difficult to track, even if she filled each of her mirrors with her own reflection. If, even without the gates, I could overpower her, the third gate allowed me to throw her about like a rag doll. But I didn't, and I just danced about the mirrored cage, evading each one of her attacks.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Come on, Haku-kun, you can do better then that," I goaded her, only to break out into a shuffle. "Or can you not handle my foot work?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀She leaped into one of the mirrors, and after a pause, asked "You don't see me as a threat, do you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stopped mid-stride, looked at the mirror I felt her within, and shook my head. "No, not really. Zabuza—now he's a threat. He's willing to kill any one of us. You? You should know why I don't see you as one. At this point, I'm just stalling so you don't go help Zabuza."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I see," Haku sighed, only to add, "It seems we have company."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fire Style: Great Fireball!" Sasuke yelled from the distance, only for a massive ball of fire to spill out, hitting the back of one of Haku's mirrors.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It didn't do anything more then steam up some of the water in the air, and I then yelled out, "Sasuke-kun, don't worry about me, this guy's too slow to hit me! Protect Tazuna's family!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I wasn't able to see Sasuke-kun through the fog, but I could see the red glow of his eyes. They looked right at me, and I felt his chakra rage out as he circled around the mirrors, while shouting, "I'm not letting you face this guy on your own!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just do it, Sasuke-kun. So long as this guy's facing me, he can't help Zabuza, and I'm just stalling him!" I repeated, using the same excuse I gave to Haku again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke didn't like my answer, but shouted, "You better not lose!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He's rather protective of you," Haku observed, reverting to the quiet whisper we used before. "Is he attractive to you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He what? No, I… No," I deadpanned, looking at Haku. "No, I don't think so."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really now?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're not too good at reading people, are you?" I questioned, only to press, "Sasuke-kun hates being weak. When he is, he tries to fix the problem, or find some way to be useful."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I see," Haku mused, but I could tell she was smiling behind her mask.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, don't you get any ideas. I've got enough problems as it, so dealing with a relationship is off the table," I let my body sulk when I said that. "I also didn't take you for a gossiping one. Why the sudden interest?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku didn't answer and just tossed more senbon at me. Each one was other blocked, missed outright, or I reflected off of my armor when I shifted about. "Just going to ignore me now, are you?" I questioned, only to sign. "Fine," I stood up to full height, which wasn't much, and pointed Enryuu at Haku. "So Haku," I turned about to the girl, dropping the honorific, and raising my voice so that Sasuke could hear in the distance, "You ready to fight seriously?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I would rather you just gone down quietly," Haku informed, and I broke out into another laugh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kinkie."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Must you be so crude?" she asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You started it," I answered, only to whisper. " _Observe_."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku was level forty-two, but neither of her health or chakra were anything to take note. She was, obviously, loyal to Zabuza. But knowing now how much health she had, only thirty-thousand, I knew how hard I needed to hit her. "I'm sorry about this," I apologized, "and I'm sorry if I'm not able to keep my promise," I added in a lower whisper only she could hear. Then, I appeared in front of her, and slammed my first into the ice mirror she resided in. It shattered underneath my blow, and blood splattered the inside of Haku's mask as my first continued into her stomach. She flew back, and I followed, moving faster then she did. With outstretched arms, I caught her before she slammed through a neighbor's home.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She tried to wheeze out Zabuza's name, but the air in her lungs faltered, and she twitched in my arms. "Easy now," I said as I placed her down gently. Then, when weaved the signs for Mystical Palm, and began to mend the internal damage I did, I said "Rest now, Haku-chan," I said in a quiet voice. "Zabuza might be here after you wake, if you pray hard enough."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The only sounds that could be heard now were the occasional muffled conversation between Sensei and Zabuza, the explosion of water as they launched Jutsu after jutsu at each other, and the faint, vibrating hum of my hands. By the time I was finished healing Haku, a ping told me nine minutes had passed, so I reached down, hefted her up in the bridal position, and moved her over to the men that I had tied up previously. Using more rope then was necessary, I tired her up alongside them, left her mask on, and gave her a once over search. What senbon she had left were pocketed, and I had to refrain from double checking if Haku really was a girl. When I was done, another ping told me ten minutes passed, and an urge began to bore itself in the back of my mind.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Does Zabuza—deserve to live?" I asked myself aloud, not realizing it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke, who stood to my right in front of Tazuna's door, not ten meters away, heard me. He glanced over, brow furrowed, kunai at the ready, and as if I asked him the question, he stated, "You can't be serious, Hikugaru." It wasn't a question, and in his surprised shock over what I said, he dropped the honorific. "He nearly killed you, and you're asking if he deserves to live‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Not wanting to explain myself to Sasuke, I just looked away from him, and back towards where Sensei and Zabuza's chakra clashed. Sasuke didn't take my silence kindly, and continued, "What do you mean, 'does Zabuza deserve to live?' He nearly killed Hinata, and you, and the Dobe when he charged in. You can't seriously be thing he deserves a second chance?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let out another sign. My head dropped, and after a moment, I straightened myself up. I began to say, "In Kirigakure, if you're found to have a kekkei genkai, you're killed on the spot. Zabuza is wanted for trying to kill the Mizukage, and he has a kekkei genkai user with him. Did he tried to kill the Mizukage when Haku was discovered, or was it just a plot to stop him from killing more kekkei genkai? Was the act just something he wanted to do spontaneously, or he have ulterior motive?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me, but as all of my questions were rhetorical, I kept talking, and all I was doing was convincing myself. "But Zabuza isn't the only one that tried to kill the Mizukage. I've read the bingo book. I wasn't supposed to, but I did. There's a civil war going on, and wars aren't cheap, Sasuke-kun. They need to be paid for, somehow, someway. You do the math why Zabuza is here."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And that gives him the right to nearly kill you?" he yelled at me, and I watched as his red eyes scanned every one of my muscles.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Pain's pain, Sasuke-kin. I healed. I'm alright," I said. "No one I loved was taken away, and means I'm okay."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn it, Hikigaeru, you didn't heal! What about your eye‽" he demanded, but every twitch I made, he knew beforehand. His eyes let him know, and he tried to grab me when my hands slammed together in the snake seal. "Damn it, Hikigaeru, don't run off, let Sensei handle it!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Even when transparent, he could see me. He saw the shift of chakra around me as I dashed off, and he tried to follow. The water stopped him, and I flared up the first two gate as I snuck up on Zabuza. He stood across from Sensei, and the sword I handed him was long gone. They stood straight, legs together, hands running through seals, eyes locked, and the distraction of it all let me get behind Zabuza. The first two gates didn't give off an aura, but Sensei, with Obito's Sharingan, much like Sasuke, saw me behind Zabuza. He didn't say anything, but I felt his eyes on me, and somehow, he wasn't surprised. Then Zabuza grunted as I withdrew Riazan from my inventory, and impaled him in the lower back. The grunt turned into a shocked, jittering scream as I pushed my chakra through the blade, making it spark with lightning. The blade's paralyzing effect kicked in, but Zabuza persisted, and slowly tried to worm his way out from my attack.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn you, you brat," he sputtered out. "Not many—can sneak up on me in this fog."

⠀⠀⠀⠀His eyes burned holes in my soul, but he was grinning with his sharp teeth. Then, the back of his hand swung about, but tilted my head towards his attack, opened the third gate, and held my ground as it slammed into my forehead. With Zabuza's and my eyes off of Sensei, he attacked with speeds I could barely track. He charged forward, leaped up, and twisted body in a with a wide, acrobatic kick, and when his foot connected with Zabuza's temple, the sound it made was very unpleasant. Zabuza's weight fell atop my blade as he went limp, and I was grateful, and joyed that his weight fell atop the flat, back end of the katana. Then, as I put the blade away and deactivated the gates, Sensei flicked my forehead, catching Zabuza with his off hand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I told you to let me handle it," he scolded me, but his relaxed features said otherwise. Tossing Zabuza on his shoulder, he and looked over to me, and scowled. "Now—explain to me why Sasuke was yelling at you, Hikigaeru-chan, and why you want to keep Zabuza alive." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, Sensei, I—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax," he interrupted me. "I knew you were up to something, Hikigaeru-chan. You've had this look about you over the past few days, and I heard what you said to Sasuke. You've given this a lot of thought, and I'm proud you weren't looking for revenge. You also weren't really being quiet when you two talked, so don't bother saying otherwise. You're in trouble for planning something stupid behind my back, so your job it to entertain Naruto while we're still here in the Wave. He's been getting worse the longer the bridge takes." I smiled, and he flicked me again, adding, "And there it is. The look."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I eyed Sensei, trying to judge if it was Haku he spoke about, or just Sasuke. In the end, chuckled, and confessed "I'm just glad you're not mad at me for not wanting revenge," my eyes drifted over to Sensie's ears. "I always forget how you have better hearing then most Inuzuka, but…" I trailed off, and in a quieter voice, stated, "I don't think Sasuke will agree."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He'll understand—once you explain it to him. He seems to listen to you. I would help you—but consider this the second part of your punishment," Sensei informed me.

* * *

⠀⠀ **Mandatory Quest** : Survive Zabuza!

COMPLETED!

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Good job out there! You survived eleven minutes.'

 **⠀⠀Reward**

⠀⠀⠀⠀225,000 xp

 **⠀⠀Hidden Rewards**

⠀⠀⠀⠀+500 reputation towards Haku

⠀⠀⠀⠀-50 reputation towards Uchiha Sasuke

⠀⠀⠀⠀+100 reputation towards Zabuza

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the notification popped up, I winced at the sound of trumpets going off in my head. Sensei, seeing my reaction, asked, "You alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, I—used a lot of chakra just to warn you," I lied, worried over why 'The Gamer's' settings had changed. "Enryuu isn't an easy sword to use. Is it alright if I bother Naruto-kun later?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure, sure," Sensei grunted like Sasuke, then started to walk back over to the peer, "I'll send Sasuke over to help Naruto and Hinata guard Tazuna. The three of them should be able to handle a bunch of goons Gatō hired."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What about that other nin? The one that attacked Kōrudo?" I questioned. "Do you think Gatō will send them? Kōrudo did think they might be on his payroll."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can you sense them from here?" I nodded at his question, only to pause.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, do you mean Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan, or the enemy nin?" I then asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The enemy nin," he stated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then no."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then that's good. When you do feel someone go to attack them, I'll go off and help them, or you'll run off, knowing you. For now, help me tie Zabuza to a tree. We'll use one of the ones Sasuke used to train."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀It didn't take long for Sensei and I to tie Zabuza to a tree, and drag Haku along with us, but knowing that she and I had an understanding, I gently placed her down at his feet. All of the men I left behind were still knocked unconscious, and Sensei made no comment when I stripped Zabuza of some of his belongings and placed then down beside Haku. Sasuke, who stayed quiet for the most part, gritted his teeth at the two until Sensei informed him that more enemies were coming, and since I was tired, it was his job to make sure Naruto and Hinata were safe. He had reluctantly ran off after that.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then, when Zabuza came round, he just watched Kakashi and I, while bound to a tree with ropes and chains. I had withdrew his own blade, and slammed it into the tree he was bound to. The notch near the base of the blade was wrapped around his neck, but it wasn't close enough to touch his skin. He was quiet for a moment, looked about, and quickly realized his situation. I, however, stepped up to Haku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a kind voice, as if a mother was speaking to her child, I said, "Alright Haku, time to… wake up." I reached out with a hand and took off her mask. It clattered to the ground when I saw her face, and in a flat voice, I promptly stated, "You're Kōrudo." I then repeated in a loud screech, "You're Kōrudo!" I grabbed Haku's collar, and lifted her in the air.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Still tied up, Haku came round to my shouting, looked down at me, and grinned, "Shocked, Hikigaeru-chan?" It was a gentle grin, but knowing. "I must thank you again for helping me recover from that Shinobi that attacked me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So Haku's your real name, Kōrudo-chan?" I questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's Haku-kun to you," she said in a cheeky tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, are… you a boy or a girl?" I questioned, lowering her a bit.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm a boy, and I must say, you have a wonderful singing voice," she praised me, and I dropped her on the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You are god damn lucky I didn't recognize your chakra, and was still recovering. I would have never even allowed you through Tazuna's door if I knew who you really were," I grumbled as I looked down at her with a disappointed glare.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Having a change of heart are you?" Haku questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I knew there was something off about you," Sensei noted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wish I could say the same," I added as I glared down at the Ice user. "You're just lucky I want to keep you and Zabuza alive, and… wait, oh hell no, you better not be a guy!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And what's that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know damn well why, you pervert," I fumed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your brat's an interesting one, Hatake," Zabuza commented. "Wanting us to live one moment, then acting like this in the next?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You be quiet," I hissed, pointing a finger at him, only to lift that finger, and point it back towards Haku, "and you—I can't believe your a guy! No way in hell. You're a girl, I just know it… I'll check if I have too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't go touching our prisoners, Hikigaeru-chan. It won't look good on your record," Sensei stated in a dry tone. "Or it might, knowing your Papa. I don't think your Jiji would approve, though."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But Sensei, I have to know! She—he, whatever… Haku saw me topless! I made Sasuke-kun turn around so I could take off my shirt so he could apply that cream to my back, but Haku here had a front row seat!" I raged.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I didn't see anything," Haku countered, but she still grinned at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Lies. My Papa's Jiraiya of the Sannin. I live to surpass him; to make him proud! I know a pervert when I see one, and you," I crouched down and poked Haku in the cheek, "you're one. I know you are."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"By the time he was your age, he regularly got in trouble trying to spy on ladies baths," Sensei commented, not looking at me. "So you'll have to do better if you want to surpass Jiraiya-sama."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's just because I don't get caught, Kakashi-sensei," I countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, a real interesting one," Zabuza chuckled, only for his grin to vanish, and a dark tone to creep into his voice. "Now explain why you spared Haku and I, or are you just too cowardly to kill us?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My student here can explain," Kakashi drawled. "She's the one that wanted to spared you two, after all."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really now? After what I did? You really are soft," Zabuza mocked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I cleared my throat, stood up straight, and said, "I'm good at looking underneath the underneath, and figured out why you and pervert here are missing-nin. Sensei overheard me speaking to my comrade about it, and wanted to see what I'd do—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Twenty words or less, brat," Zabuza interrupted me. "I don't have all day."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I paused, thought for a moment, then cleaned my throat again, "Missing-nin that abandon their village scorn their headbands. You didn't, and it's polished. You're still loyal. I know it." I stopped, looked Zabuza in the eye and waited.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just explain damn it, and stop acting quoy," Zabuza growled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You wanted the mass murders of kekkei genkai users to stop. You tried to overthrow the Mizukage and take his place, cause the strong is the leader, right? You failed, you ran, and now you're secretly supporting the rebellion by amassing money. I think, anyway. Don't know what you're going to do with said money, but am I right so far?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Zabuza didn't answer right away, but he had come to an understanding in those seconds he took to himself. In a lighter tone then before, demanded, "And what are you going to do with this information?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know," I mused, tapping my chin with a finger. "I am a Genin, after all, but you've also haven't said I was right or wrong. So I should trust my Sensei and let him handle you. If it was up to me, I'd take you and Haku off to our village. Turn you in to our Hokage, and let him handle you. We'll have our interrogation unit sort you out, and know everything that you new. Learn all of your villages secrets, and all that." Zabuza let out killing intent at that point, but I ignored it, and without skipping a beat, continued, "Of course, I might mutter something to him about helping your cause, since it is noble. Might do it on my way out, and all that. I might even say how it could help create strong relationships with your village if the rebellion works, or how, if it fails, then Konoha could act as a safe haven for the kekkei genkai users who are on the run. Win-win honestly."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Zabuza held a poker face almost as well as Hiruzen, but I could feel a glint in his chakra. Then Sensei clapped his hand down on my shoulder, and stated, "Alright Hikigaeru-chan. That's enough for now. Go with your first option, and let me handle this." I lifted a hand to my mouth, and 'zipped' my mouth closed. "Now go make sure Tazuna's family is safe. Then go make sure our team hasn't gotten themselves in trouble."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That is an—interesting offer, brat," Zabuza said as he looked at me, but I didn't meet his gaze, and plucked Kubikiribōchō out of the tree with a weak yank. After I rested the blade on my shoulder, I turned about, and walked off without another word.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Part of me wanted to giggle at how I looked, given how big the blade was, from its tip to the base of its handle, more then twice my height. I held it in, and when I finally reached Tazuna's front door, I moved it into my inventory so it wasn't in the way. It wasn't hard finding Tsunami's and Inari's chakra, or how they were hiding in the floor, under some fake hidden flooring. "You two alright?" I called down as I tapped my foot against the ground. "I know I said for you to wait for my Sensei, but he's hosting—peace talks—with the enemy nin, and told me to check on you two."

⠀⠀⠀⠀They didn't answer.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm glad you two listened to my orders about not talking to in case it's a trick, but," I lifted up the hatch, looking down at the two, "it's not—" Lifegiver went off, and I yelped in surprise more then pain as a bullet struck my lower right stomach. I still held my grip on the wooden panels but frowned as a hand shot up to my side. "Tsunami, if I knew you were going to shoot me, I wouldn't have given you my gun," I then said flatly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan? Is that… really you?" Inari asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah great, the wound's already closed," I complained as I poked at the hole in my shirt. "I'm going to have to dig out the bullet. Tsunami, stay down there with Inari. Try not to shoot anyone else who's trying to protect you, alright?" I stood up, stepped back, and let the wooden panel hit the ground with a bang.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, you're… oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Tsunami cried from under the floorboards.

⠀⠀⠀⠀More annoyed at myself then angry, I stepped outside, lifted my shirt, and pulled out a kunai. Taking a step up the side of Tazuna's house, I stood parallel to the ground so my blood fell towards the ground, and not down my clothes. I lifted the weapon to where I had gotten shot, and kicked myself for being too slow, only to dig the kunai into my side. I felt about for anything metallic, and whined, "I better not get lead poisoning." As my bloodstained Tazuna's front porch, I noted how the pain wasn't noticeable, and after enough blood to make a horror movie blush, I heard a clink as the bullet fell out of me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan—okay, what the hell are you doing‽" Kōsuke's voice spoke up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um," I glanced up, and saw the red messenger toad watch me with horror. "Fishing out a bullet?" I offered. "Got to get it out, otherwise it'll be stick in me for a long bit."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But—how… no!" he yelled, pointing at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I pulled the blade out, and the moment I did, the wound closed. Pointing at it, I said, "See? No major wound, only loss of blood. A plasma pill, lots of fluids, and some sleep, and I'll be fine."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm so telling Jiraiya about this," he wheezed out, still giving me a concerned look.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good. I want Papa to know I have an amazing healing ability," I grinned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then, Tsunami's voice spoke up from the door, "Hikigaeru-chan?" Then she gasped as she looked at what I was doing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please tell me you left Inari behind so he doesn't see this?" I sarcastically questioned, already knowing the answer was yes since I could sense his chakra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm so sorry," she began to tear up, her hands were shaking, and her eyes were wide, "I didn't mean—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, I know. I'm not mad at you. I'm more mad at myself for not catching the damn thing. I just need a bit more training then I'll be faster then those damn bullets," I complained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't… Are you alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I will be, don't worry." I withdrew a towel and patted it against my skin, getting what blood was still on me off. "This is nothing compared to what Zabuza did," I reassured her, but my comment made Kōsuke wince. Then, after the towel was soaked, I leaped down and let it rest in the ocean water. Then used it again once fully soaked. "I'll be off soon, so you know," I then informed her, only to then grumble over how fast Lifegiver's velocity was, the speed of sound, and their difference and how little time I had to react.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do you—need me to do anything, for you?" Tsunami questioned, eyes still watery. She didn't step out of her home, and had to speak up for me to hear her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Let Sensei know that I'm fine when he swings back this way. Since you and Inari are safe, I'm going to head over to my team. I can feel a large group of people approaching them." I didn't let her apologize another time as I started to trot my way away from her, clean of the majority of blood.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kōsuke followed right behind me, and leaped up onto my shoulder. In a soft voice, he asked me, "So, um, you said what Zabuza did to you was worse then you gutting yourself. I hate to ask, but—mind explaining?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In a minute. I'm still a bit tired from the battle, so I'd like to walk in peace. Got a headache forming," I requested, and he silently nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I could tell he wanted to say more, but my attention was then drawn towards 'The Gamer' at that point. I glanced at the little icon that opened options, and scanned through everything. Not a single one of the settings I picked had changed, and even the notification of quest updates and quest completions were set to minimal, tiny, to be placed to one side of my screen, and for a light ping to alert me about it. Yet I wasn't given that style of notification minutes ago, and my scowl somehow managed to deepen. Then, I started checking my inventory, and for the most part, I recalled most of what I had, and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. When I checked my status, where all my stats were, alongside my perks, and my experience, I wanted to scream. My experience was at one-million-eight-hundred-thousand-twelve out of one-million-five-hundred-and-one-thousand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was no waiting for level ups. It had said so in the rules when I had read them. I knew, because leveling up came with a full heal, if injured, and a replenishment of all my chakra, if any was missing. "Alright," I bit my lip hard enough to cause it to bleed, "something's not right here." I was immediately given a quest to figure out what was wrong with 'The Gamer', and that made my eye tick, but not a second later, another pop-up told me I had to face Gatō and his men.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kōsuke then questioned, "What do you mean?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀The concern was very present on his features, but I waved at him with my off hand, "No, no, it's alright." I then looked into my inventory I pulled out the plasma pill I mentioned. "Just a bit light headed. Nothing major."

* * *

 **⠀⠀Mandatory Quest** : Gatō

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Takedown Gatō and his hundred goons! Keep him alive? Kill him? How you go about it is up to you.'

 **⠀⠀Reward**

⠀⠀⠀⠀5,000 xp

⠀⠀ **Bonus Rewards**

⠀⠀⠀⠀+500 reputation to Wave

⠀⠀⠀⠀+1,000 reputation to Tazuna

 **⠀⠀Warning**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Possible Death, loss of limbs or other parts of your body. Know that none of these belong to you so long as you try considering you're facing a bunch of nonninja fools, and a fat man with a cane.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then a minute popped up, and I nearly tripped over myself. I closed the menu as fast I as could, grateful that the setting for controlling them didn't change, and broke into a slow trot atop the ocean water. The fog that Zabuza had summoned forth was still present, but faded slowly, and only covered the area near Tazuna's home. When I emerged from it, the sky was mostly clear, visibility wasn't really hindered, and the only fog before me wrapped its way around the massive bridge Tazuna was building. While some would say it was an ominous sight, the annoying tick in my eye boiled on annoyance, and I just felt the air for the mass of people stepping towards the bridge. It was impossible for me to make out which one was Gatō, but my trot broke into a full speed sprint as Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata shifted about.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I could tell that Naruto and Sasuke stood near the front of the bridge, while Hinata stood in front of Tazuna. What works where on the bridge began to panic, trying to run off the front and get away, or make their way down the scaffolding. To them, it was a panic, with a hurricane approaching, but by the time I leaped atop the bridge, my irritation over 'The Gamer' hadn't faded. Neither Tazuna or my team noticed me as I walked up behind them, and Hinata's shocked reaction as I clapped my hand on her shoulder was a hard punch to the chest. It certainly didn't hurt, I didn't flinch, and with a cheeky smile, I just shook my head at her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oi, watch it!" Kōsuke snapped at her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan?" Hinata looked between Kōsuke and myself. "I'm sorry, y-you scared me," she apologized.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's alright, Hinata-chan," I waved her off. "You stay here and protect Tazuna. I'm goin' to run off and grab Gatō while Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun handle those idiots. Oh, did Sasuke-kin let you and Naruto-kun know what's going on?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, he told us what happened when he got here," Hinata replied, only to snap her head towards the waves of men throwing themselves at Naruto and Sasuke. I could tell, through her chakra, that she wanted to say more, but as the veins around her eyes began to bulge, I knew now wasn't the time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oi!" I then yelled, getting Sasuke and Naruto's attention, alongside everyone else as I could yell rather loudly. "There two-hundred of these bastards. Take them down quickly, and don't worry about Gatō! I'll take care of him!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A hundred? Damn." Naruto glanced at Sasuke and grinned, "Hey Teme, I bet I can beat down more of them than you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Who cares, Dobe, just don't let them get past you," Sasuke scowled.

* * *

 **⠀⠀Mandatory Quest Update** : Gatō

⠀⠀⠀⠀'You've shifted this quest onto the shoulders of Naruto and Sasuke. What experience and reputation changes reward you would gain will not be rewarded to them.'

 **⠀⠀Reward Change**

⠀⠀⠀⠀0 xp

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I scowled again, wincing at the pop-up, and shaking my when it blinded me. Again, my reaction was noticeable, and Hinata asked, "Are you alright, Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, just, chakra exhaustion," I complained, only to open the first two gates. My veins bulged, my pupils shrank, and I rushed past Sasuke and Naruto, along with all of the men Gatō brought. He let out a wretched shriek as I wrenched him by the warm, and twisted it behind is back. He, like most people, was taller then me, and I leaned back,, heaving the man into the air, only to off back towards Tazuna. Several of the men between us tried to stop me, but I was neither injured, nor hindered in any way. I ducked, slid, and leaped over the men that attacked, feeling for their chakra as I dragged Gatō with me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, let go of me! Let go of—" Gatō protested, only to break mid-sentence into a loud, breathless scream, as I twisted his arm again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Look, I'm in no mood to put up with you, alright? If I didn't need you alive for an idea I got, you'd already be dead," I sighed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"D-don't you think that's a little too rough, Hikigaeru-chan?" Hinata asked me, not taking her eyes off of the battle.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wish I had context as to what was going on here," Kōsuke muttered quietly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course it is, but it's a mercy compared to what he deserves," I agreed, only to kick the back of Gatō's knees, making him fall to them. He made another noisy cry, but I covered his mouth with a hand, "but a man like him will only break after you make him sign away all of his wealth. So that's the plan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's still not right," she stated, only to turnabout, and aim a rather light kick at Gatō's head. He fell limp at my feet, unconscious.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh," I then gasped, and a grin slowly creeped on my face. With stars in my eyes, I stated, "Hinata-chan, you… oh wow, Hiashi-san's going to be so proud when I tell him you did this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what?" she questioned, a bit taken back at my sudden change of attitude and praise.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, I'm lost. Hikigaeru-chan, considering those two over there got this situation taking care of," he gestured at Naruto and Sasuke, "can you please explain to me what's going on, what happened to you, and why you're in an A-rank mission?"

"Alright, alright, listen up," I stated as I glanced at the toad on my shoulder, and as I stood by Hinata, guarding Tazuna alongside her, I explained what all happened over the course of the last few days. His reaction was a concerned horror, and Tazuna just kept his mouth shut over it all.

* * *

'Because of your actions, your reputation has changed!'

⠀⠀ _An error has occurred, reputation can't be displayed._

* * *

'The following skills have leveled up!'

 _⠀⠀Error 678-17 skill 991 not found_

 _⠀⠀Error 678-17 skill 371 not found_

 _⠀⠀Error 678-17 skill 781 not found_

 _⠀⠀Error 678-17 skill 134 not found_

 _⠀⠀Error 678-17 skill 017 not found_


	21. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Home Sweet Home

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Home; in my old world, I would argue it's where the wifi auto connects, but for my new life, the old saying that 'it's where the heart was' would be more fitting. I could sense home long before I saw it. I felt everything from Hiruzen's strong, wondrous chakra, to Danzō's amalgamation of flavors, to Hinata's bubbly clear-soda flavored family. It was a refreshing sensation, and pure bliss compared to the vile chakra that Zabuza let off. However, if you asked me how far away it was, I wouldn't know what to tell you. My level was stagnant, and 'The Gamer' was not working properly. It was hard to judge the range, as some of my perks had vanished, replaced by new ones that read nothing but question marks.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I walked, the thought of 'The Gamer' failing me, made me depressed, but every time it did, I turned my attention to those around me for a distraction. Gatō stood beside me, with a rope tied to his legs and neck, that continued its way up to my right hand. I held it tightly, not letting him have much room to move about. His hands were free to use as he saw fit, but one held a walking cane, while his other was set in a cast. His suit was dirty, he wasn't pleased, but he stayed quiet, and didn't complain. He learned it was best that he didn't after the first day of being held captive, and that was nine days ago; the same day he was captured.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Behind Gatō and I was my team, behind them was Zabuza and Haku, and behind them was Sensei. My team was tired, but overall, they were happy and proud of their first mission outside of Konoha. Neither Zabuza or Haku had any weapons on them, but after a bath, some general care to their clothing, and change of clothes for Haku, they looked fine. Now Haku wore a simple robe, not the bright pink one she wore with Sasuke, but a dark blue one, with pants that were black and baggie. On their backs were their traveling gear. As for Sensei, like he was suppose to, he handled the agreements with Zabuza and Haku, and marched with his book put away, with his eyes on their backs. Then there was Pakkun, who had ran ahead to deliver a message to Konoha, but now sat on Sensei's head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Overall I was pleased with how everything turned out. Zabuza and Haku lived, even if Zabuza never learned that we ninja, Shinobi or Kunoichi, had feelings too. Naruto never learned his Nindo, but teaching him such a thing wouldn't be hard. Gatō had lived and had payed what he owed to Zabuza, while the rest of his property he had with him in the Wave sat nicely in my inventory. His assets, once we reached Konoha, would be handed over to the Hokage, and negotiated back to the Wave. It was a solid plan, and Sensei only told me about it, because, overall, it was me who sparked it all.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The bridge had been built on schedule, finished on April sixth, and named the Uzumaki-Uchiha bridge, after Naruto and Sasuke defended it. Their own family symbols were then placed on each side of the bridge, and, as it was my punishment, I had to explain to Naruto what his family name meant. Sasuke didn't believe me, join in on the lectures, and all it ended in was them having a fight over who really beat the most of Gatō's men. Overall, a good time, minus the black eyes they gave each other, but with the bridge built, the blood cleaned away, and everyone happy and relieved, Tazuna's final words echoed in my head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He had said, three days ago when we were leaving, "If any of team seven is back in the wave, feel free to stop by. You're always welcome in my home!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was a better ending then what had been, and as I spun Lifegiver in my hand, playing with the empty gun, I glanced about my hud. Nothing visually changed changed, but when I tried to change something in the options, nothing happened, and overall, I was annoyed. It was one thing to deal with a technical problem. It was another to deal with a technical problem, but the problem was in your head, and the problem controlled your life. Then I turned my eyes forward, and did what I had been doing the last several days. I ignored it until I was along, then I would complain about it to myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I got another notification that was nothing but question marks. I blinded me, made me wince, and when I closed it, I pinched the bridge of my nose with two fingers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"When we get back to Konoha, you're off to the hospital, Hikigaeru-chan," Sensei spoke up from the back of the group. "That's the ninth time you've done that since we've started walking. No, don't say you're fine like the last seven times I asked. This is an order."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Sensei," I called back, grateful that he cared, and took my request about being more firm with me seriously. Then, I felt chakra approach us at high speeds. "We have company," I announced.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Everyone was on guard at that point, but a moment later, ANBU landed all around us. I looked about, and smiled at Yūgao. While she wore a cat mask and hid her face, recognized her chakra and purple hair. She was the only one that looked at me, while the rest focused on Haku, Zabuza, or Sensei. "Hatake Kakashi," a man who also wore a cat mask stepped forward, and I noted mentally that this was what Yamato's chakra felt like, "we are here to escort your team and your prisoners to the Hokage."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Lead the way," Sensei said in a relaxed voice, and I knew he recognized his friend. He then reached into his back pocket, and withdrew the red book I gave him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Want me to still hold this guy's leash?" I asked them, while I lifted the rope.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll take it," Yūgao said, and I looked over to her with a smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure, just be gentle with him. You know how the elders can get. Fragile and all that," I joked, looking back to the man.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Gatō just stayed quiet, but glared at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀We continued on, and with both hands now free, and the knowledge that I was to go to the hospital, I withdrew from my inventory a writing board, a pen, and a piece of paper. I then began writing my report of the mission. I went into detail in some areas, while keeping things simple in others. The loss of my eye? What I remembered, I wrote down. My medical summary of taking care of Haku? Short, to the point, but detailed. How I called them a pervert afterwards? Mentioned, but nothing more then a passing note. When I ran out of room on the paper, I withdrew a second one, and continued. Naruto, who had stepped over to me, watched as I wrote my report, but stayed quiet. When I finished, I signs my name on both papers, wrote the number of the page on each piece of paper, and stapled them together.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Whispering in my ear, Naruto asked, "Do we all need to write a report?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Since I'm going to the hospital, I want to have something to give the Hokage. I also want to have something on record," I explained. "It's also best we learn to do this now, so that we know how to do it when we're older." I pulled out a new fresh sheet of paper, and handed everything to him. "Better get started now, future Hokage."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto frowned. His chakra did the same emotional acrobatic jump-about it always did when I used that term. When we were younger, he had complained, but now, as he took the writing board, paper, and pen, he didn't. He sucked it up, wrote his name, then paused, then asked me, "What should I write?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Day by day, what happened in the Wave. Go into detail from what you can remember as it happened. Small stuff, like what we ate doesn't matter. Big things, like where we got hurt, who we fought, how we got hurt, what jutsu enemies used, and so on. If you don't know the name of something, summarize it. Like, visual stuff. Short, simple, but highly specific."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright…" Naruto began to write, only to stop, then keep going, then stop again. Each time, he scrunched up his lip, furrowed his brow, and concentrated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"When your done Dobe, I need that stuff for my report," Sasuke said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, sure Teme," Naruto muttered, not looking away from the paper.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I allowed everyone to step past me, and held up my report as I offered it to Kakashi. "Here, Sensei. My report for the mission to be given to the Hokage."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He didn't look away from his book, but took it with his off hand. "I'll make sure he gets it," he quietly stated, only to add, "Naruto, since you're still new at writing reports, I want you to be there when you give the Hokage your written report. Same for you Sasuke, and you Hinata, if you write one."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What? Um, sure Sensei," Naruto muttered again, still not looking away from the paper.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wow, I didn't think anything could get his attention other then you, brat," Zabuza marveled in a sarcastic, lazy tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now, now, Zabuza-san, don't tease Hikigaeru-chan. She can get rather emotional about her feelings for the boys," Haku added, looking me dead in the eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀While Sasuke felt annoyed over the statement, and it went entirely over Naruto's head, I ignored it, and dismissed her with a wave of my hand, "Not your best teese, Haku, keep trying."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, Sensei," Hinata turned back to Kakashi, "the moment we're d-done, can you… order us to check on Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't need me to order you around to see your friends."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"P-please?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei looked up at Hinata, seeing her mixed expression. He then glanced down at his book, waved her off the same way I waved off Haku, and muttered, "I order you three to go see Hikigaeru-chan after we're finished reporting to the Hokage."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you, Sensei," she beamed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, and asked in a very quiet tone, "Not ready to go home?" She just nodded, and we kept on walking.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀When we entered the walls of Konoha, I, as instructed, B lined my way to the hospital. I waved goodbye to my team, and as I went, I felt Yūgao's eyes on my back. I enjoyed my walk, but I got several looks as I went. Those that saw the scar, stared. When I glanced at them, they looked away, and through their chakra, I knew they felt awkward. Each and every time it happened, I grew prouder. It was an odd feeling, but pride was the only way to explain it. It made me grin, even if I lost a part of myself. My enthusiasm over it all made me miss the familiar chakra approaching me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And just what are you smiling about, you ugly toad gi—ah! What happened to you, Hikigaeru-chan‽" Ino, who started to insult me, shifted into a high pitched scream as I turned to look at her. She looked as she always did, and beside her was Shikamaru, Chōji, and their Sensei, Asuma. None of them looked any better then Ino. Chōji's eyes were wider than saucers, Shikamaru's jaw had dropped, and Asuma bit down on his cigaret a bit harder then he would have otherwise.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What happened to you, Hikigaeru?" Shikamaru stuttered out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I got injured taking on one of the seven swordsmen," I answered, but only Asuma and Shikamaru seemed to pick up on the severity of my statement. "I'll tell you guys more about it, if you're willing to walk with me to the hospital."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Ino, who accept my offer with a frantic nod while stepping to my side, asked, "Do you need help getting there?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not really, but I don't mind the company," I answered truthfully.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You wouldn't happen to know which of the seven swordsmen you fought against, would you?" Asuma asked me, and by now, his cigaret was gone, and his hands were in his pockets.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Zabuza. You'll have to speak to Hokage-Jiji if you want to know more," I stated, then turned about and continued my slow walk.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It didn't take long for them to catch up, and Shikamaru then asked, "What kind of mission had you go up against one of the seven swordsmen?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"C-rank into an A-rank due to miss information. Since I don't know if any bits of it are going to be turned into classified information or not, I don't really want to go into detail over everything. I'll just say that I got this scar protecting Hinata-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's alright. We don't need to know what happened to you, Hikigaeru-chan. We just need to know if you and Hinata-chan are alright," Chōji broke in, and Ino and Shikamaru agreed with several nods.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Chōji was always kind, and I beamed at him for being understanding. "Thanks. Hinata-chan and I are fine. Mostly. She's been having nightmares over what happened, and I've been trying not to scratch at the scar with a kunai."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And why in the world would you use a kunai?" Ino questioned me. "I know you have nice nails. Sakura-chan is always on about you taking her to both get your nails done, so why not use them?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My nails can get as deep as a kunai can, Ino," I started to scratch at my cheek. "It it goes a lot deeper then just the skin."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The hospital—are you going to get it checked out because you weren't able to get proper treatment, or is this just a check-up?" Shikamaru asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right—you lot wouldn't know," I muttered, and my gaze turned to the sky. When I continued, I found it a bit hard to explain how I survived, "I wasn't just cut down the front of my face. I—have a healing kekkei genkai. The sword that I was struck with," I held out my hand and withdrew Kubikiribōchō from my inventory, "was this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What the‽ Holy crap, that's a big sword!" Ino hissed, looking at it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No kidding…" Shikamaru agreed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kubikiribōchō. One of the seven legendary swords of Kirigakure. I'm impressed you have it," Asuma congratulated me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah." I placed Kirigakure back into my inventory, and pointed towards the armor that I wore. "If it wasn't for this, I don't think I'd be alive right now. It stopped the blade."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Ino, taking a step forward, looked back at my chest, and the indent in my armor. She furrowed her brow, and crouched down as she followed the scar. "Holy crap," she stuttered, as her eyes followed it from my hairline down to the indent in my armor. "I don't… I'm so sorry, Hikigaeu-chan…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"For what?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I…" she stopped walking, and fell behind for a moment. "For making fun of you. Calling you ugly, when you had…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't care, Ino. Names are names, and I got bigger stuff to worry about," I shrugged her off. "Now are you going to keep following, or are you—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was interrupted by Asuma, who clapped his hand on my shoulder. His chakra began to go wild as he brushed my hair to the side, and revealed the scar that ran down the back of my neck. Right above where another chipped section of my armor. "You've got to be kidding me. I wasn't seeing things…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sensei, why are you manhandling her?" Ino then snapped as she rounded on him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry, Hikigaeru, but… is the scar on your neck the same one on your face?" Asuma then asked, ignoring his raging student.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I somehow lost my voice, and just nodded. Shikamaru, after a brief moment, put two and two together. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. You didn't seriously survive a wound like that, did you?" Again, I just nodded, and the silence was quite telling.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, what am I missing?" Ino asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, what are you two going on about?" Chōji added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't you two worry. For now, I'm ordering you three to get Hikigaeru to the hospital as soon as possible. I'm going to go have a chat with my old man about this," Asuma stated as he turned about. "Double time it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, but what am I missing?" Ino asked again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ino," I started in a quiet whisper, as I found my voice buried deep within my throat. "I was nearly bisected. The chips in my armor, front to back… are from the same attack."

⠀⠀⠀⠀My choice in words made Shikamaru shiver, but it took Ino a few minutes to process things. "No way," she gasped, and her eyes grew were wider then they had ever been. "You don't mean… That big sword hit you…" She lowered her head, and pointed at her scalp.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I quietly stared at her, not saying yes or no. Shikamaru, who was beside me, answered for me, and nodded to her. Ino's chakra became an amalgamation of worry and stress, I watched as the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end. In a tone akin to a mother ordering around children, she pointed at her teammates, and yelled, "You heard, Sensei! Double time, double time! We gotta' get her to the hospital! Chōji, you carry her! Shikamaru, you lead the way. Find us the fastest way there!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't need to be carried guys. I can walk," I reassured them, and part of me knew I had sweatdropped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guys, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Chōji questioned, joining me as we looked at Shikamaru and Ino.

⠀⠀⠀⠀For one, Shikamaru seemed to side with the worried Ino, but in a tired tone, he still asked, "Do you know the extent of your healing abilities?" I wanted to say yes, and that I already knew everything about it as written in the instructions, but I shook my head no. "Then we need to get you to the hospital as soon as possible… You might be a ticking time bomb or something, and will drop dead any moment, for all we know. I'd rather get you to the hospital now, then worry about going to your funeral."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"D-drop dead‽" Chōji stuttered, and I just let my arms fall to my side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Aren't you exaggerating this a bit?" I questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're kidding right? Have you seen yourself? Your hair isn't even even!" Ino scolded me, and my eye twitched over how that sentence sounded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you mean by that?" I questioned, only to add, "And are you guys are really going to do this, aren't you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, now grab her Chōji! Bridal style! Now bust a move, Shikamaru!" Ino barked. "And you," she pointed a finger at me, "are getting a haircut the moment you're out of the hospital."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's wrong with my hair?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's uneven in the back," Chōji said with a frown.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's uneven? Why the hell didn't my team tell me?" I deadpanned with a sign, but I was given no answer.

⠀⠀⠀⠀And then I hated them the moment as Chōji lifted me into his arms, but that hate evaporated as I felt the fire in their chakra to get me to the hospital. Shikamaru's chakra was never anything more then a stale, rustic ale. As Chōji followed behind him, it felt frothy, bubbly, and full. Ino's was the same, but her chakra, which normally tasted like a chocolate courgette cake, seemed fresh and vibrant. Then here was Chōji, who was still confused, and whose chakra tasted like beef stroganoff, was somehow richter as he carried me. Even if I could walk, and even if I was fine, they tried their hardest, and what complaints I had died on my lips. It really was nice being home, with all of my friends.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You guys are nuts," I laughed as we went. "Thanks…" I added in a soft whisper.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't mention it, Hikigaeru-chan!" Chōji beamed at me.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀The sanitation of a hospital wasn't something that could be missed. It was a deep, chemical smell, strong but reassuring, and reminded me of the times I was with my mama. It was the same smell that I had on me growing up. Shizune made sure I was well taken care of, and oftentimes Tonton would be right there with me in the middle of a bath. It was the smell of nostalgia, and something I found cross. I hated the smell, but I knew my hate was unjust.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The first twenty minutes of my time in the hospital had been nothing more then a blur as I answered questioned, going over small facts about how I heal, and what I've observed, but the professionalism of those in the hospital was something else entirely. I didn't need to explain my kekkei genkai, if I didn't want too. They took everything I said with a grain of salt, but I answered in the same manner I had with my friends. However, as I undressed myself, and pulled on the medical garb patients wore while in the hospital, I had been told that the had been expecting me, and knew of my arrival. Then, as the first x-ray began, I was told that my friends had left the hospital, but would return after lunch. They were not allowed to stand by and watch over me, and only would be allowed back once I had been assigned to a medical room.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's fine," I said to the medical-nin overseeing the process.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, Hikigaeru, my name is Kanpō. I'll be leading you through all of your exams today. We're going to need you to remain as still as you can for the next several seconds. We're going to be taking six x-rays, five after this one, and it shouldn't take any longer then ten minutes. Alright?" The medical-nin asked me. He was a taller man, whose jaw was squared and eyes were as black as the night sky.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I looked over at him, and stated, "I understand."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, good. With me is Hakui." Kanpō gestured to a boy beside him who had rather long hair, and I noted his similar his name was to Haku. "He'll be keeping records of everything. If, at any moment, you feel uncomfortable or if anything is wrong, please speak up, and let one of us know. We're here to help, but for now, please look directly at the red dot in front of you, and hold still," the medical-nin repeated as he typed away on something.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The whirl and wonder of technology in the Naruto world had ceased to surprise me, and the motions of following the medical ninja were nothing strange. I had gone to the hospital several times in my past life, and the few times I had been with my Mama, she overseed my health. When the x-rays ended, I stepped into a second room with a rather familiar, large cylindrical object. I needed no instruction as I lay down on the 'magnetic resonance imaging' machine, using its large table as a bed. I asked no questions as it began to ready itself, and I didn't move so that the work didn't need to be repeated. I didn't even second guess how the elemental nations had such a device, as, at this point, it didn't matter.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, once we're done here," the medical-nin that oversaw my operation began as he moved behind a wall, "we'll take you to your room. Do you have any questions so far, Hikigaeru?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not really," I replied, only to ask, "off of the top of your head, do you know how old machines like this are? How long we've been using them?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not really, no. This model is newer, but we've had it for the last four years. Before that—I know for a fact, we had them during the third shinobi war, but not before, so twenty years or so. I'd have to refuse you to a history book at that point," Kanpō answered sheepishly. "Don't quote me on this, I might be wrong about it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I guess I know what textbook I'm going to read up on next," I mumbled. "I wonder if the library has a copies."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sure they do," Hakui reassured me. "Now, I'm going to give you an injection. You're not scared of needles, are you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm more scared of what's in the needle then the needle itself."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's a smart answer," Kanpō mused.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright then. Please hold out your arm," Hakui requested. "Now, this injection is contrast so we can get a better look at everything."

⠀⠀⠀⠀When he injected me, a notification informed me of what I was injected with. I ignored it, but was grateful it too wasn't glitched. As the work about went around and around, time passed, and I was eventually lead into my own personal room. My clothing had been sealed away into my inventory, and as I fell against the bed, letting myself sink into it, I felt out for the presence of chakra. Not only could I feel my team waiting in the lobby, I felt Sakura's presence, alongside Kiba and Shino, but also Hinata's father, Hiashi, and Kakashi-sensei.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It didn't take long for them to be escorted to my room, but first to enter was Sensei, while everyone else waited by the door. I kept my eyes closed, but as he stepped in, I said to him, "Afternoon, Sensei. How's the weather?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Same as it always is," he replied, and I glanced outside to see a clear day.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What a shame," I fake wept. "And I have to spend it locked within the halls of hospital…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good to see you're still upbeat, after everything. Most people—don't keep smiling after losing an eye."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Is the sun still shining, Sensei?" My rhetorical question was met with a neutral, blank stare. "The ones I love are safe, and eyes can be replaced. There are bigger things to cry over, so I choose not to cry."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Have you been thinking of replacing your eye?" Kakashi-sensei questioned, but it was nothing more then small talk, given how his chakra felt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nope," I proclaimed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, I guess we have nothing to go over then, since the medical-nin haven't concluded their tests, but before I let everyone in, Hinata's father, Hiashi, wishes to have a world with you and Hinata. Alone," Sensei reported.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Send them in then."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei stepped to the door, opened it far enough to look out, and requested the two to enter, much to Naruto's displeasure. Hiashi's chakra felt move vivid then it would be otherwise. When his eyes fell upon me, or to be exact, the scar, his demeanor stiffened, and the vivid feeling faded into regret and gratitude. None of which he showed in his features, other then the stiff back. When I smiled at him, giving him the same grin Naruto have given me when he and I became friends, that posture fell apart. He smiled back, and the gratitude in his chakra doubled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How you doing today, Hiashi-san?" I said to the man.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan I—would like to thank you personally for saving my daughter's life." He bowed, his eyes were closed, and the acute posture was very telling.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing, and when he ended his bow, and rose back up, he requested, "Please, when you leave the hospital, come by the Hyūga grounds. I wish to throw a celebration as thanks, and you are always welcome in our home."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A formal dinner?" I asked, and he nodded. "I'd love to, Hiashi-san."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you again, Hikigaeru-chan," Hinata then bowed. "For saving me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're welcome, Hinata-chan. So long as we're friends, I swear, I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"T-thank you," she said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hishi took a step back, and moved himself beside Kakashi-sensei. In a pleasant tone, he suggested, "Why don't we let everyone in? I'm sure they're excited to see you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sensei, could you?" I pointed towards the door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He didn't say anything as he slid it open, and one step to the side was all the queue given to everyone outside to file in. Naruto and Sasuke lead the pack, and behind them, several worried, but grinning faces filed in. "I'm not dying," I announced, "thankfully."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good, cause the Dobe here's been over exaggerating everything that happened," Sasuke scowled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How the hell can you call nearly being cut in half an over exaggeration?" Kiba questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Because she said she's fine," Sasuke pointed, and I snorted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, if Papa was here, he'd say, 'See, Sasuke knows how to talk with women,'" I laughed. Sasuke didn't' find it funny, but I could tell Sensei snickered under his mask.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-senpai, are you really alright?" Sakura asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I looked at her, then to Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, Shino, Akamaru, and finally Hinata. "Yeah, I will be. Probably."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's not reassuring at all," Ino grumbled. "Did the tests tell you anything?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They've not come in yet, and besides, it depends," I nodded, not giving context.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"On what?" Kiba asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are any of you going to try and fight someone you're not suppose to? If no, then I'll be fine. If yes, then I'll sure as hell jump in the way again."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"An honorable statement, however, most people prefer if you live for them, instead of dying for them," Shino offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No kidding," Shikamaru drawled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then I guess there's only one thing you lot can do then, isn't there?" I questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Try n-not to get into any more trouble?" Hinata uttered in a quiet voice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Easier said then done, know you lot," I chuckled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We don't really get into trouble. I mean, other then you and Naruto, we kind of stay out of trouble all the time," Sakura countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I resent that," Naruto commented, not looking at Sakura.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax, Dobe, it was a compliment," Sasuke shook his head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sakura, you know that's not what she means," Ino reckoned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, she's just worried about us, guys," Chōji offered, and Akamaru barked an agreement.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Exactly, now all of you get the hell out," Kanpō's voice announced in a loud, authoritative tone. The tall medical-nin stood behind them at the door, giving everyone a annoyed glare, and my ten friends turned about, and gave the man a mix of sheepish expressions. "There is a limit to five visitors at a time, and have some follow up questions I have to ask my patient. If you are not direct family, please leave the room, and wait in the waiting room."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, come on, we haven't even been here for more then two minutes," Naruto complained, only to be flicked by Sensei.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We will take our leave," Hiashi bowed to the man.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"See you later, Hikigaeru!" Kiba waved, and as they marched out, everyone joined him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, Kanpō-sama, if it's alright, can my Sensei stay?" I questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi didn't say anything, and just looked over to Kanpō. The medical-nin didn't show any outward emotions, but stated, "If she wishes you to stay, then you're allowed. However, I will be asking personal questions. Unless you're comfortable with him knowing, I suggest he leave."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If it's okay with Sensei—I'd like him to stay," I clarified. Sensei didn't say anything again, and stepped back into the room. With his hand in his pouch, he pulled out a book, pressed his back against a wall, and began to read Papa's novel.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kanpō then closed the door, cleared his throat, and began asking question after question, going over how I felt. While I had no shame in Sensei being there, and I trusted him with my life, it was entertaining to see him squirm when the questions became rather personal, but the icing on the cake came when Kanpō asked a rather odd question. "Have you began menstruation?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes." Sensei looked up from his book, but showing any outward emotion yet, but his chakra twisted about in surprise. Moreover the question, then my answer.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Is your regenerative ability affecting it in any way," Kanpō asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thankfully no," I answered again. "I can't imagine how horrific that would be if it did." Then sensei looked exactly like he did when asked to read Papa's book aloud, only without the blush.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kanpō noticed, turned to the man, and asked, "Is there something wrong, Kakashi-sama?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-no," he coughed. "I'm just grateful my student trusts me enough with this information."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax, Sensei, you're all stiff," I laughed. "Besides, you're the closing thing I have to family, outside of Naruto and Papa. I trust you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"R-right. Of course. I'll a-always be here for you, Hikigaeru-chan," Sensei stated, still as uncomfortable as before. Then, under his breath in a volume that would make Hinata jealous, he asked, "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Yep," I giggled, and he seemed shocked that I heard him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kanpō, catching on at this point, just chuckled. "Don't worry, there are no more questions on this topic. For now—if anything does come up—please inform the hospital so we have it on record. Your kekkei genkai is quite something, and the more we're aware of, the better. However, I've ordered several blood tests to be held, with your consent. These are general tests, checking a wide range of things for infections you could have gotten when wounded. I hope you're willing to spend the night, as it's over thirty vials we have to fill, and that's the conservative estimation. My colleagues talked me down from the seventy-two I wished to draw."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The more we know, the better, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then poke holes in me Iryō-nin, and take as much as you'd like," I laughed. "I'm willing to stay a day or two to get it all done."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀It felt nice being loved, even if I knew I was fine, and even if I had to play along. Today was a good day, but as night began to fall, and I was left alone in my room, I knew something felt off. The only light that came into my room was from the full moon outside, and I laid under my blankets with a book in one hand. It was a medical textbook that went over medical technology, but as my eyes rested on its pages, I did everything but read.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I felt Hiruzen's chakra in the room. My head snapped to him, and he stood with one eye closed, his pip was nowhere to be seen, and he looked overall pleased. "Hikigaeru-chan," he smiled at me, "I'd like to have a word with you, regarding your mission."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course Jiji! What do you want to know?" I sat up, closed the book, and placed it at the edge of my bed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd like to know exactly why you lied to everyone and pretended like you didn't know Haku was Kōrudo."


	22. Half-Truths

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Half-Truths

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd like to know exactly why you lied to everyone and pretended like you didn't know Haku was Kōrudo."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I wasn't able to answer right away. At his question, my voice caught in my throat, and my heart skipped a beat. My body froze up, but 'The Gamer' stopped me from going into a panic. My mind began to race, when I spoke, it was but a word, "Oh."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan, you withheld information in your report, and again, before leaving the village. You failed to inform Kakashi-san and myself of what you knew. You knew the mission wasn't C-rank. You knew Haku was Kōrudo the moment he stepped through Tazuna's door." Hiruzen stepped towards the end of my bed, and his eyes looked out through the window beside me. After a moment, he locked them back into me, and asked, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I knew I was screwed. Of course, he'd find out. If Zabuza's memories were looked through, then Haku probably told him. If Haku's memories were looked through, then they saw first hand that I knew. I did, after all, reveal myself to her. I opened my mouth, then closed it. Then opened my mouth again, and stuttered, "Hold on, I'm not trying to come up with a lie, I'm just panicking…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru," he tilted his head back, "I am giving you the benefit of the doubt. Do not test me… Please."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's… because…" I had looked to the floor, knowing that I couldn't lie. He would know. He was a Shinobi for longer then I have been alive, including past life and present. "I knew—it was going to happen beforehand. That's why I didn't tell anyone. Because I saw it, and I had to know if what I saw was true."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen looked back away from me, and his finger twitched. Several people's chakra shifted away from us, and in focus on Hiruzen, I didn't notice they were there until they were gone. "You're going to have to explain yourself, Hikigaeru. Truthfully, please. What do you mean by 'you had to know'."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I gulped and knew this wasn't how today was supposed to end. I knew full well that there was a chance that I would have to explain myself. It happened quite often what fanfiction I had read, and I put on the bravest face I could. I stood up from the bed, turned to Hiruzen, and stood at attention. Speaking as clearly as I could, I said, "I can see the past and future, Hokage-Jiji. However, it's not 'the' future. It's 'a' future. The stipulation is that I don't exist in what I see. This is the third confirmation in my abilities. I have no reason to not believe what I've seen is not true, as everything I've seen will happen, one way or another."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen didn't expect my answer but held his composure in a way I envied. He was unblinking, unmoving, and his chakra was almost unreadable. Almost, but all I could feel off of him now was curiosity. "Is that so? Could you prove it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I bit my lip, knowing that I had to reveal part of my hand. "In the past—you, alongside Danzō, ordered Itachi to kill his clan due to them planning a coup," I said. That broke his composure. He turned his body towards me, his eyes were wide, and what mental walls he built around his chakra crumbled. A moment later, and the signs of stress and his age began to weight down on him. It was subtle, and I almost missed it, but it was there. In his chakra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How do y—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I saw it, Jiji. Everyone he killed. Every man, woman, and every child. Every—single—one. There were thirty-six Uchiha children at the time, you know. Sasuke-kun, and twenty-five others. The youngest wasn't even a year old." I continued as I looked him dead in the eyes. "I did my best to not learn their names—so I didn't have something to associate with each of their faces. It didn't really work. Did you know Itachi and Izumi were in love? She was his girlfriend. She was the first to die."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Each sentence seemed to add more stress onto his back, and Hiruzen held a stern but content glare. It wasn't malice in his eyes, but shame and I decided to change topics. "I also saw what happened during Naruto-kun's birth. On the night of Kushina's and Minato's death, Kushina put up a barrier to hold the Kyuubi. Golden chains wrapped around the fox, while you watched. There were two Jōnin with you. Minato then summoned a shrine to seal the Kyuubi away, and it tried to kill Naruto-kun to prevent that." Before I could go on, I could feel Hiruzen's chakra replay the events in his mind. He was there. He had seen it, and the dark memories of that danced about him, but as I went on, his back straighten, and he gave me a stern look. The malice was gone, and it was replaced by something I couldn't read.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They both leaped in the way of the attack. Kushina in the front, Minato in the back, and the claw of that giant fox going right through their stomachs. Your exact words were, 'There's a child.' A Jōnin with you said, 'They shielded him.' Minato then summoned a toad to give the formula, he and Kushina said their goodbyes, and Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, sacrificing his life, and trapping his soul inside the belly of the Shinigami. The barrier fell, and you rushed forward. Kushina's last words to you, after you took Naruto in your arms, were 'Please look after my child. His name is Naruto. Minato and I picked it from Jiraiya Sensei's novel.' Should I give more examples?

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I can. Like Papa's first words to Mama. You were there, and they were, if I recall right, 'Hey there. I'm Jiraiya. Nice to meet you. It's okay if you write love letters later.' Mama then punched him, sending him flying. Then there's the time you learned about Orochimaru kidnapping people and were experimenting on them, and how you let couldn't stop him because you still saw him as your family. I could say more, but that was the past. I'd rather not speak of the future, because the more that changes, the less I know what will happen."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen was in the same boat I was. He hadn't expected tonight to end up this way. The stern look at shifted to a sad frown. His chakra was all over the place, but as he let out a held breath, he turned back to the window and looked up at the moon. What plan he had to confront me with was gone, but I could still feel the tension in the air. "So that's how you knew so much about Naruto," he muttered. "Do you plan on telling Sasuke of what you know?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wasn't planning on telling anyone of what I know, Hokage-Jiji, but I won't lie if confronted."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen nodded at my answer, but stayed quiet for a long moment, thinking over what I said. He then questioned, "Did you know about Mizuki?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You obviously knew about Tazuna, Zabuza, and Haku. Why did you wish to keep them alive?" he asked in a stressed, but tired tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I saw their deaths. What it made Naruto and Sasuke feel. They're good people, Hokage-Jiji. With the right push, with the right offerings—we can turn them into loyal Konoha Shinobi. It sounds far fetched, I know, but Zabuza is loyal. If we do right by him, he'll do right by us, and Haku… he's special. He'll follow Zabuza no matter what, but Zabuza doesn't know how much he loves the kid. At least this time around, Zabuza doesn't have to cry over his dead body to find out." I stepped closer to Hiruzen, stood at his side, and looked up at the moon. "They were meant to die. Now, their destiny is something I can't see, but I know it'll be for the better."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I was told Haku was a girl. You don't need to protect her identity in front of me," Hiruzen stated, but after, he went quiet, and the quiet dragged on for several minutes. "You said—you can only see the future of a world you don't exist in."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, I did."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can you explain?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's exactly as it sounds. I can see the past. Everything's the same, but the future I know, I don't exist in. Yet, everything would have been the same, if I never involved myself in something. Things outside of my reach will always happen. Things within my reach might change slightly or so drastically I had no way of predicting it, but just being here, in the village, has changed so much. At least I know the answer to the horrifying question, 'What if I never existed?' It's an odd perspective."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes—I would say it is odd," Hiruzen signed again and relaxed his shoulders. "What have you changed so far?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen raised a brow. "What are you thanking me for, Hikigaeru?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"For believing me. I just… It feels good, you know? To know you believe in me," I replied.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know Danzō would have never tell anyone of what happened that night. Unless Itachi himself told you himself—and I know he wouldn't—then you had no way of knowing. Such abilities—are not unheard of. At least now I know why you avoid him."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, that isn't why I avoid him," I shook my head, but turned back to his original question. "What I changed is that Naruto isn't alone this time," I answered, not looking at him. "You failed your promise to Kushina, by the way. I don't think she'd like the way you raised him, knowing what I saw of her. The nickname 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' fits her too well. I wish I could have met her, in person, just so I could see her ring you by the neck," I laughed and shook my head. "Minato too, but only because I want to make him frustrated. Did you know the Rasengan is an incomplete jutsu?" Hiruzen nodded. "Well, I've seen the future. I know how to add an element to it. The answer is so obvious, I know he would probably freak out over it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I do miss them," Hiruzen admitted, "and I know I could have done a better job raising Naruto, but I think they would approve of who Naruto has become."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, and then they'd blame me for him making a jutsu called the 'Sexy Technique'. I am Jiraiya's daughter, after all," I cackled with a grin. "Even though that was all him."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, that Jutsu can be—effective, in the right hands," he coughed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're lucky you haven't fallen prey to his Harem version where he uses Shadow Clones," I chuckled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, quite," Hiruzen deflated a bit, only to question, "And just how do you add an element to the Rasengan? It stumped your Papa and Minato, and myself as well, when they spoke to me about it," Hiruzen inquired.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The same way Naruto-kun made the Sexy Jutsu even worse. You use Shadow Clones."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen then looked the same way I did moments before when he entered the room, but then he laughed and gave a reminiscent smile. "Yes. Yes, I can see Minato freaking out over missing such an easy solution." His laughing trailed off, and he turned back to the moon. While his chakra was still a chaotic mess of emotions, his face became more stern, if relaxed. "What else have you seen? Is there anything I must know about?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There's a lot of things I should tell you," I stepped away from the window, "but if I do, then Mama will never turn out to be the amazing woman I know she is. So I'm a bit conflicted. I don't really hate her, like I always lead you to believe, Jiji," I admitted, dropping his title. "I just hate the woman she is now because I know the woman she can become if she just tried." I let myself half fall half flop back into my bed. "But… I know you're not going to accept that, are you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No," Hiruzen turned to me. "It is my duty to protect my family. If there is anything I have to know about it, you have to tell me, Hikigaeru-chan. Even if you feel like it's not the right thing to do."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then—I'll make you a deal," I held out a pinkie. "I'll tell you what'll happen in a few months, if you promise not to tell Danzō I know the past and future, and after the Chūnin Exams, you'll step down as Hokage, and let Mama take the hat."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen wasn't expecting my request, and what curiosity I had felt in him doubled. In a more conservative fashion, he stated, "Hikigaeru-chan," he again turned his body to face me, "I can't make that promise. If the village needs me, then I cannot do such a thing."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please? I just want Mama to become the woman Papa knows she is." I knew my wording got to Hiruzen from the way he sighed. "If not, then please just don't tell Danzō. There are things about him that you don't even know. I'll tell you everything, so long as you just… don't tell him about me. Or anyone. I don't even want Sensei or Papa to know yet," I pleaded, pinkie still raised.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen reached forward with his own pinkie and humored my request. "I promise I will not tell a soul so long as I live, but you should at least confide this in Jiraya. There is a toad known as Gamamaru. He—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Has dreams of the future and of prophecies, and holds the belief that Papa will tutor a student that will change the world," I interrupted. "I know, and he's one of the people I suspect might know about my abilities without me saying them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen just nodded, and continued with a firm undertone, "So long as what you tell me is the truth, I will not tell anyone."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I took what I could get, lowered my pinkie, and I nodded. "That's fair, but I wasn't going to lie." I paused long enough to add dramatic effect, then stated, "Orochimaru plans on attacking Sasuke during the Chūnin Exams." Hiruzen's composer reformed. "He wants to put the same curse mark that Anko has on him, only there's a powerful Genjutsu effect that makes the victim become loyal to Orochimaru." I shifted about and laid back down in my bed like I had done before Hiruzen entered the room. "Then attack again during the third round to destroy Konoha and kill you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen's eyes widened, and he asked in a rather shocked, angry tone, "And you weren't planning on telling me this? Why?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wasn't planning on telling anyone, Jiji, and I already have a plan," I explained. "Papa wasn't there from what I saw, but as long as he does attend the games, and I convince him to join me in watching the third round of the Chūnin Exams, then everything will end up fine. He'll help you fight against him. But Sasuke getting the curse mark doesn't matter. He decided that he'd never join Orochimaru, but something else forced him to change, and so long as two things happen—one, Orochimaru dies during the exam, and two, those that come from him also die—then he'll be fine. I'm not worried about the second part. I know I can kill them as I am now, and that's three months from now."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen didn't speak, but he did tilt his head back. He took long, slow breaths, and those same mental blocks around his chakra he entered my room with returned. "Hikigaeru-chan," he started, after nearly five minutes passed, "I will believe you in this. However, I need you to be truthful. If Orochimaru plans on attacking Konoha and plans on killing me, I need to know the details. Do not make me make this an order," Hiruzen warned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. "Give me a minute to remember everything," I requested. "But after, you and I will be having a talk about Mama. Then Danzō, and if I tell you what happens here, you'll have to know what she does as the Fifth Hokage."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do I step down, or am I killed by Orochimaru?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"After your passing at the hands of Orochimaru, yes, Mama becomes the next Hokage," I noted, with my eyes closed. "Well, that's not entirely right. He's the reason you die." I shook my head. "You used the Reaper Death Seal, but were too weak to trap his soul inside the Shinigami's belly with you. So instead you took away his ability to use jutsu."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I take it the situation I was in was dire enough to call for such an act?" I nodded at this question, then took a deep breath.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright. It—starts with the Fourth Kazekage being killed. I know this is going to be hard to hear since they're our allies, but I think we should let Rasa die. Orochimaru replaces him with a—body replacement jutsu and manipulates Sunagakure in joining Otogakure in attacking Konoha in the third round of the Chūnin Exams. If this doesn't happen, then his plans could drastically change, and we won't know what will come to pass. And…" I trailed off and looked at Hiruzen. Then ideas began to pop into my head, and I slowly smiled. "Jiji, wait. Before I go any farther, I have something I'd like to talk to you about. It's important, and we have time. It's about something I need done come the Chūnin Exams."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I will hear your request," Hiruzen stated, then pulled out his pipe.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I ignored the fact that he began smoking in a hospital room, and grinned, "While I know Kusagakure are allies, our pact with them is nothing more then a nonaggression trade deal. We provide metal that we buy from Sunagakure, along with lumber, in exchange for inexpensive sugar cane and any information they have on hostile nations. Past that, it's not much, and they're a girl they have in their ranks that will be attending the Chūnin Exams this year. She's an Uzumaki."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that, but I grinned wider as my experience in negotiation started to kick in, "By subscribed law within the deal with them, anyone with clan abilities that are associated with Konoha must be turned over, or termination of the deal will occur, and hostile action may occur. If the Uzumaki clan is set to be restored, and made an official clan in Konoha, by right of the agreement signed by Kasagakure, they would have to turn over the girl."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "You're aware that details of such a thing are restricted to Chūnin and higher, correct?" he asked. "Or is this something you saw?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, I didn't see it, but I did see her. I will help her, Jiji. With your help or not. Karin deserves better," I allowed the emotion in my voice to vanish as I ended my argument.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I see you've done research into this… We're going to have to improve security if you're able to break in and read the files,"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Trust me, Jiji, that won't stop me," I waved him off. "Besides, almost nothing's worse than the legal system. Getting around Chūnin and Jōnin is much easier than doing what you do on a daily basis."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You really are your Jiraiya's child," he shook his head. "Now, we'll go over this after you finish informing me of Orochimaru. I will help you recover her, but she is your responsibility if I do. I take it there's something special about this girl other than she's family?" I just nodded. "And your oracle abilities—are there any other restrictions I must know about?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded again, and explained, "I don't know everything. I've only seen things about people who are important to Naruto and Sasuke. I don't know why, but everything seems to revolve around them," I half lied. "Please—don't tell him that, the last thing I need is for either of them to get an ego."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen agreed, and as the night went on, an hour passed before he left my room. His final words, before he vanished out of the window, scared me. "You've given me much to think about, Hikigaeru-chan. I don't think either of us expected tonight to go how it did. I won't tell anyone, and I promise I will help you. Your Will of Fire makes this old man jealous—but I know what I must do to make it right. Sleep well…" Part of me knew I broke him, but part of me also knew things were going to go well. I didn't know how to explain it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then, as I began to lay myself to rest, a notification popped up, and again, I was blinded by it.

* * *

 **The Gamer Update**

⠀⠀⠀⠀'We're sorry about the errors you've been experiencing the past few days. GLaDOS decided that she didn't like being someone's personal assistant, or being reprimanded for having tweaked the level of Osric when you first encountered and decided to alter 'The Gamer', in an attempt to kill you. Please enter the Dungeon Creator and we'll go over everything.'

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀~ _L.L.C._


	23. Becoming a Meta-Gamer

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Becoming a Meta-Gamer

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I thudded against the bright white floor of the Dungeon Creator, and heard a rather average sounding man say, "Good, cause she's here." I didn't bother to look over at him and just blinked several times as the bright white room blinded me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Someone tomboyish then said, "She's cuter in person. Play nice with her, will you, Church?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, time's up, I'm sending you all home," the first voice said, then snapped, and flashes of blue hit the edge of my vision. "Thanks for helping, but unless your name is Simmons or Doc, I need you gone." A moment later, and after the voice stepped away from me, he continued, "Simons—please grab those and get a move on. Doc, are you ready to give Hikigaeru her medical examination?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ready!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I finally glanced up to see the members of Red versus Blue standing before me. I recognised Church and his blue armor, Doc and his purple armor, and Simmons in his maroon armor. Doc held a data pad, along with an odd looking tool, while Church seemed tired. His posture was low, and he moved about slower then normal. As for Simmons, he ran off a good six meters before lifting up two familiar swords. Both were blue, one looked like the Raizan, and the other looked similar, yet oddly different.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a soft voice, I then said, "You know, my excitement over meeting you lot somehow isn't as high as I thought it would be."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't tell Sarge that then. He's been looking forward to this," Doc chuckled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, well, meet and greets isn't why you're here," Church waved me off, then stepped towards me. "Alright, let's get the show on the road. You know who we are, we know who you are. With introductions out of the way, let's get into the laundry list of why 'The Gamer' has been fucking up for you." I pulled myself up, stood, and as I waited for him to continue. "Alright… Long story short, GLaDOS fucked everything. Rigged the settings against you, messed with the coding, set up events to make you fail, rigged your luck chance when you fought Zabuza, which lead to the loss of your eye, and… we've been fixing it for the last week. Sorry about the annoying pop-ups. Had to make sure the calibrations were all correct.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"By the end of the day, everything will be as it should, and we're installing a V.I. so nothing goes to shit again because of some asshole's personal vendetta. From here on out, no more annoying bullshit. Just you, 'The Gamer', and the crazy fucks from the Naruto reality. Also, congratulations, I'm your genie in a bottle, but you don't get to pick your three wishes." Church placed his hand to his forehead, and groaned. "Now, all I need you to do, is follow Simmons here, let him run down the inventory stuff we're fixing, while I go get the last of your shit ready. If you have any questions, save them for later."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I kept my mouth shut as he vanished into a mixture of blue and white digital pixels, then looked over at Doc. "He seems—stressed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's an understatement, considering a second for us, is several minutes for him, and he's been spending the last—I'd say nine days—fixing everything wrong with your 'The Gamer'!" Doc explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right, so what all did she screw with?" the white-haired girl asked us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Everything. Almost everything. Church didn't go into detail, but for several minutes we just heard him screaming in frustration," Doc explained. "It was rather impressive how he was able to scream for a solid ten minutes though."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I, again, nodded, too tired to really show any other sign of compliance. Mentally, I felt drained, and looked over to Simmons as he stepped closer. I stepped to the side, and held a hand out for him to lead the way, and said, "After you, Richard."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How did you… Oh right, 'The Gamer' lets you read people's names. Man, I bet that's really useful sometimes," Simmons remarked, before marching off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀We walked in quiet, and neither of the men said anything. Doc did hum to himself, but I focused on the man in the distance we were walking towards, and the large warehouse-style shelves in front of him. When we entered earshot, I heard the man in red mutter, "Yes, yes. This is perfect. If Hikigaeru doesn't love this, then there's something wrong with her for sure!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I knew who the man was the moment he spoke, but given who I was with, I was not surprised. "Mind repeating that, Sarge?" I asked him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The man froze, and slowly turned about. His red helmet focused on me, then towards Simmons. "Um, nothing. I… was…" He raised a fist, and cleared his throat. "Simmons, you did fine work. Everything seems to be in order, and all of the goods seem to be in tip-top quality. Yes, indeed, I'd say this is the best work you've done since we've entered the afterlife."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you, Sir," Simmons beamed, only to turn and walk down one of the aisles. "Let me just put these away, and we'll go over everything, Miss Hikigaeru. Oh, and Sarge—you should probably get out of here. Church sent everyone else home already."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Will do, Simmons!" Sarge gave Simmon's a thumbs up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When he vanished, I turned towards Sarge, leaned closer to him, and asked in a hushed voice, "You added a shotgun to the things I'm getting, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sarge leaned towards me, and whispered back in a hushed but rapid voice, "I added the brand new, state of the line 'M45E Tactical Shotgun'. Chambers twelve rounds, takes twelve-gauge shells, is fitted with a maroon paint job and made the iron sights red. I've also stocked you with enough ammo to last you a year of non-stop shooting." My eyes widened slightly, I pressed my lips together, and I slowly nodded. "Put it to good use, soldier, and wear our colors proud!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I—will. Alright," I nodded, a bit surprised over how quickly he spoke without getting tongue twisted, and actually adding a shotgun into my inventory.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Doc stated behind us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good man," Sarge thanked, not looking back at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, sorry about the wait. Doc, if you will please head on over to the medical ward, I'll bring Miss Hikigaeru over once I'm done," Simmons requested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guess I better skedaddle. You pay good attention to Simmon's report. He placed a lot of work into it, Hikigaeru. Best work I've seen him do in a long time," Sarge said, only to then vanish in a void of blue and white pixels. A moment later he reappeared, held out a datapad towards Simmons, and muttered, "Sorry, almost took this with me." He then vanished again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As Doc walked off with a wave, Simmons remarked, "Come on, Sarge, if you think I'd miss you adding a shotgun to Miss Hikigaeru's inventory, then I'm disappointed you're underestimating my abilities"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah," I sarcastically wept.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry, but it goes against Church's rules, Miss Hikigaeru," Simmons apologizes. "For now, I'll skip introductions, since you know us." He turned away from me and stepped towards the far aisle. "Everything provide on this first aisle, as well as the second, are item we are providing you for your time within the Onimusha dungeon. Now, not everything provided is a drop that you should have been given, as it was set up only to represent the first game, but we're giving them to you as a three-part apology for what happened to you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I followed behind him, not saying anything, and then, with an outstretched hand, he pointed towards a long line of crates. "On our right, each one of these crates are filled with random weapon drops that you should have been given, as loot from enemies, and random weapon drops, are two different things. I will note that there's nothing really impressive of these drops, as the level of the dungeon is too low for anything below uncommon items. However, as for the Onimusha weapons, we will be providing all Onimusha weapons, through all five of the games. This includes repeat weapons."

⠀⠀⠀⠀At the mention of Onimusha weapons, what poker face I held vanished, and I couldn't help but smirk as I looked at it all. "As you've already been given the weapons from the first game, they are not listed here. However, there are an additional four Raizan, along with four Enryuu, four Bishamon, and many, many others. I recommend the weapons from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams, as they are a step above the rest in terms of power, and are noted as level ten, instead of three. I should also note, that each one has been maxed out in terms of levels."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stepped forward, and in a tone I didn't expect to come out of my mouth, I stated, "Oh sweet baby Jesus, yes." My own words surprised me, but no other volly could explain the excitement as I lifted up one of the Enryuu. It was gold, if my original Enryuu was nothing more then copper. The blade sparkled with a red glow, and it was refined and polished to a degree that made me drool.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I can tell you can already see the difference," Simmons chuckled as I held the blade in front of me. "There are a few things I should note. First, the strongest weapon we are providing is the Gokumonji, which is the strongest of the Onimusha blades that is handed down through the Oni clan. While the weakest blade is Dragon Offer, a sword that resembles the Raizan and Buraitou, but is filled with the power of earth, and provides the wilder with double experience. Note, that this bonus only is provided to Kenjutsu," he went on, but I couldn't turn my eyes away from the blade

⠀⠀⠀⠀"For now, let's continue the tour. You will have all the time in the world to examine the weapons at a later date, so let's go onto the third aisle. Then the fourth, and fifth. Though, to be honest, everything from here is other ryō, crafting items, or random bits of the undead."

⠀⠀⠀⠀At the mention of undead, I turned about and looked confused. "Undead? Really? Oh, please don't tell me I'm being given a collection of skulls."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Six-hundred-fifty-seven to be exact," he listed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I'm going just—not accept that. No thanks," I deadpanned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Duly noted. Shall I get rid of all the other body parts too?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright then. Most of the body parts will be removed, however, there are a few worthy of note that you may wish to look into. Yes, the details behind them are gross, as some of the bits you're going to have to eat raw to get the bonuses of, but overall, they're worth it. For example, if you heat the heart of Hecuba—the bee boss from Onimusha one—and Vega Donna—the queen of the demons that is married to Nobunaga in the third game—then you'll be given eternal beauty."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, that's good to know… I'll look over everything another time," I grimace.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"On a brighter note, would you like to know how much ryō, you're being given?" When I nodded, Simmon scrolled up on the datapad. "One-point-six-million, and that's rounded down."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…alright then."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Simmons took a silent deep breath, and started again, "Now for the final thing we need to go over, and that is the scrolls we are providing. Three of which are jutsu related, and those are: Eight Gates Explained, the Great Fireball technique, and Great Fire Annihilation. However, I'm obliged to inform you that you'll need better fire control to use the Great Fire Annihilation technique. Moving on, we're also providing four are stat improving scrolls that increase a stat of your choice by five, six are skill increase scrolls that increase a skill by five, and lastly, three stat score improvement scrolls.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A few things of note are that you'll also be given another six skill increase scrolls on top of the six given, as you were suppose to be able to undo the use of one once used, but it was disabled. However, these six will automatically be placed into stealth as you originally intended to do so. No, there is no cap for leveling up a skill, and no, we will not be taking away any levels you put into your 'killing intent'," Simmons finished, and then placed the datapad under his arm.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really?" I then began to look through my status. I then grinned when I saw my stealth score. "Wonderful! Stealth is at one-o'-seven."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Ma'am. Now, one last thing I'd like to go over with you before sending you off is a notice about everything you see here. You won't have to pick each one up and add them into your inventory. Instead, I just need you to sign here," he pointed at screen, "using this pen." He withdrew a pen from the side of the datapad. I took it, signed, and then everything vanished around us, minus a few crates filled with body parts, and the Enryuu I still carried. "Wonderful. Now, do you have any questions?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Is the cap removed? I mean, I wasn't able to use my scrolls on stealth before because the cap was seventy. Is it still there or no?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"From what I'm aware, it has been removed. Church complained about that restriction for a whole day. Now is there anything else?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hundreds, but they're all pointed towards Church," I stated, now looking through my inventory at the hundreds of new items.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Great!" Simmons pointed to where Doc was. "Now, if you please follow me, we'll go over to Doc for your five second medical exam. After that, Church will break down any question you have, and explain what the mysterious three wishes are. I'll give you a hint, there's not as crazy as you might think."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alrighty then," I chirped with a nod. I then looked down to Enryuu as I followed Simmons, and muttered, "Observe."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Enryuu lv. 10 - 'DoD'

 **⠀⠀Damage** : 5,500

 **⠀⠀Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 5, 8, 15, 5000

 **⠀⠀⠀Attack Wave** : When 100 chakra per second is channeled through this blade, its slashes generator waves of fire that deal equal damage to Enryuu's base damage.

 **⠀⠀⠀Ice Breaker** : This weapon deals additional '50%' damage against Ice enemies.

 **⠀⠀⠀Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Dragon Fire** : At the cost of 5,000 chakras, you can unleash the 'Great Dragon Fire Technique'. Its width is 3 meters, and it travels in the direction Enryuu is pointed 120 meters and deals 20,000 fire damage. For every additional 500 chakra used, the width increases by 1 meter, the range increases by 40 meters, and the damage increases by 2,000. A maximum of 50,000 chakra may be channeled into Enryuu at a time.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I saw the Dragon Fire changes, my brow was official furrowed. This Enryuu was stronger, had two additional effects, but cost more chakra to use, but dealt more damage, yet the cost to damage was not right. I kept my questions and remarks over it to myself and allowed the blade to rest on my shoulder as we walked. It took us no more than a minute to get over to Doc, and the soldier stood next to a large medical machine. He typed away on a screen, and only looked up when Simmon's cleared his throat.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Doc turned towards us, stepped forward, and asked, "You two done?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep. She's all ready, Doc," Simmons answered for us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Great! Hikigaeru, have you ever had a full body scan? Say, an x-ray, CT scan, or something else?" he asked in a professional tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I've been checked out by a few boys before, does that count?" I joked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not quite," Doc chuckled, shook his head, and stepped back to the screen he was typing on. "For now, step onto the pad to your left. It will take five seconds for everything to be said and done, and after, you're free to meet up with Church. The scan is nothing more then a test to see if your body is working right.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I did as instructed, stepped onto the pad, and the moment it began to hum, I counted to five in my head. There was a ping from Doc's commuter the moment I reached five, and he stated, "Wonderful. It says here you have a full bill of health, and GLaDOS didn't mess with you in any physical—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Doc then vanished, along with Simmons, and the machine. Blue and white pixels floated about, and I turned to see Church striding up to me. "Sorry about that, but I'm done on my end, and I want this whole shit storm to be over. I'll say you said for me to say bye to them later. For now, are you ready to know what GLaDOS fucked up?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That was a bit rude, don't you—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I'm tired… and I just want today to be over. It's been a long week," he sighed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I knew he was stressed, angry, and tired, and my old experience with angry parents began to flow through me. In a kind, soft voice, I said, "Fine, fine. I'm just glad 'The Gamer' is working. I wasn't really expecting any of this at all, so I don't really mind. Take your time, or don't, and just let me know the changes. You do you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thanks… Alright, where do I begin? Yeah, alright, first. Let's talk stats. Your luck skill was set to negative instead of positive, and any luck based game or perk that's rigged against you became an automatic fail. This also includes Coin Toss. It was supposed to be fifty-fifty. She made it ninety-nine to one. Moving on, she also fucked with your chakra, and everyone else's health. You were given non-gamers chakra, and they were given 'The Gamer's' health. Basically they're different formulas. So if you go about wondering why everyone is basically a twig compared to you in heath, that's why. Also, your chakra total value is suppose to be the same as your base Vigor value, without any Tough Perk.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then the total hit-points of your enemies were all wrong, on top of that. Some people just have set values for their health and chakra. I mean, Orochimaru, while weakened, is supposed to be able to face off against a four-tailed raging Naruto, but with the crap she was pulling, he could take on Kurama by himself, at full, with one fucken leg cut off! He's not even supposed to be on that level at all, and it's just downhill from here!" he screamed at the top of his lugs and flung himself about in a panic and he ranted on.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then don't get me started on all the restrictions she added! Fast travel, auto-sleeping, random found dungeons, achievements, hidden easter eggs, the list goes fucken on—and it was all disabled! I had to go back over the last two years of your life and set up destination markers for you just so you know where things where, and how you could get them! Don't even get me started on what she did to your reputation! Put so many negatives into your mother, that if you saw her, she would rush you down like Tex trying to beat Tucker's ass because he said something dumb. It also has the reverse effect, so you were never able to think of Tsunade properly because of the negative relationship status you two had.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"This shit went around' The Gamer' and its 'keeping you calm' bullshit. This goes double for random people who've never met you. Long story short, to even get it to work, if she gave someone a negative, she had to give someone of equal standing a positive, and for some reason she picked the Raikage of all people, and apparently he worships the fucken ground you stood on, and he doesn't even know it! It's all fixed though, but my god, it was so annoying. Did you know you were, of ten-thousand, negative eight-thousand with Neji? You can't even get that low with him unless you killed every goddamn person in Konoha, resurrected his own father then bisected him right in front of him, and then—on top of all that—torched him for hours!

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Holy crap, she rigged everything against you so goddamn well, it's frustrated! Don't even get me started on the firewalls she put up to stop these changes. I mean, don't even get me started on the mental blocks she tried to put on you. They kind of worked, but it was just a soft cap, and you're basically running around with only a quarter of your Intelligence and Wisdom stat. Ever notice how analytical you are sometimes?" I nodded when he paused and looked at me. "Well, it's because you were given that status to deal with! You other lived in the moment, or you looked at things like a teacher. There was no middle ground at all!

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My god, I've lost days of my life that I'll never get back because of it! I know I'm in the afterlife and all that, but… I swear to any god that would listen, this crap has some of the most stressful, bullshit I've dealing with since dying." His rant came to an end when he hung his head low and went quiet, and he stayed that way for a solid five minutes before looking back up at me. "Anyways… Your three wishes…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, no, keep ranting, this is gold," I joked, edging him on with a soft wave of my fingers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ha, ha, very funny. Anyways, your three wishes are as such, though, I probably shouldn't call them wishes. Deus ex machina would be better, but let's be honest, you probably didn't need them considering you can heal from damn near anything. Then again, so can other people, and, you know, you're just lucky this whole shit happened. It just ended in your favor… Anyways, I was just told to give you these things as an apology from Zazriel. He was able to stop all of this crap when you first faced Osric, but game GLaDOS a second chance, and it all went to shit.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"First, the Onimusha crap. You're already drooling over Enryuu, so I'd say you liked that one. Second, do you remember when you had to pick some Perks, and you questioned Zazriel about keeping your old gun?" I nodded. "Yeah, well, you get to pick two more," he then snapped his fingers, and a large screen appeared in front of me. "Now, before you go off and do this, the third one is a correction to something you didn't realize you could do, back when you helped Naruto learn the Shadow Clone crap. Yeah, long story short, you could have learned any number of jutsu from the Scroll of Seals. Not just one, so we're just giving you access to—almost every jutsu in the Scroll of Seals. Whether or not you can use them is up to the base requirements, but enjoy the twenty or so additional jutsu. Have fun explaining that crap to your superiors," Church waved at me, only to then vanish without another word.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, fuck you," I muttered. I hung my head this time, and ignored the small pop-ups telling me I learned forbidden jutsu after forbidden jutsu.

* * *

'You have Learned the Following Jutsu'

'Bringer-of-Darkness Technique'

'Chakra Transfer Technique'

'Contract Seal'

'Dead Demon Consuming Seal'

'Edo Tensei'

'Eight Gates'

'Eight Trigrams Sealing Style'

'Flying Thunder God Technique'

'Flying Thunder Formation Technique'

'Four Red Yang Formation'

'Four Symbol Seal'

⠀⠀'Reverse Four Symbol Seal'

'Mind Reading'

⠀⠀'Mind Reading Amplification Fūin Script'

'Multiple Shadow Clone Technique'

'One's Own Life Reincarnation'

'Reaper Death Seal'

'Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique'

'Strength of a Hundred Seals'

⠀⠀'Creation Rebirth'

⠀⠀'Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique'

⠀⠀'Yin Seal: Release'

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, well, fuck me, nevermind then," I laughed, and grinned as I looked down the list. Then I turned my attention towards the large list of perks. In that moment, something odd happened, and my mental clarity shifted. I felt like I was on drugs—something hyperactive—but it felt pure. I immediately knew what Church meant by mental blocks. As they vanished, life just felt right, and I turned my attention to the list in front of me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hundreds of Perks ranging from the mundane to the useful. I mostly skimmed over some of the features of each Perk, but as I kept scrolling, I noticed a few new ones that I didn't recall seeing. 'Child of the Earth' being one, that allowing someone to see through the vibrations of the earth. Another was 'Rooted', that gave me increased damage resistance while not moving. Like before, it was all mundane and plane, but with my experience, I knew what Perks I wanted. When I clicked on them, I grinned wider then I had ever done before. Even after I first laid eyes on my Papa, or the first time I had senses Naruto's chakra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀One problem I faced today was forever going to go away, and I knew I would have not picked this option had the mental blocks not vanished.

* * *

'Are you sure these are the three you want?'

[Yes] ⠀⠀ [No]

⠀⠀ **Chakra Beast** : Your reserves are vast, but how quickly you build up your reserves is what really shines. You gain a an additional '2' chakra per level, but all forms of chakra regeneration is doubled.

⠀⠀ **Never Ending** : You outshine others in terms of chakra, to the point of absurdity. You gain an additional '5' Chakra per level.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I clicked enter, I laughed. My laughter quickly became maniacal and bordered on villous. Church was right. Today had been a good day, and this was a deus ex machina, but a deus ex machina I had only been given because someone decided to mess with me. Someone tried to ruin my second life, but this time, I was gitty. I was thankful, and I was gitty, and feel back into my back in a fit of giggles. I then started to squirm as notification after notification arose, and several more Perks rolled onto me.

* * *

'You have gained the following Perks!'

⠀⠀ **Greater Reserves** : The standard chakra you gain per level is increased to 150, and the chakra you gain per stat point of chakra is increased to 100.

⠀⠀ **Chakra Well** : Because of your 150 Chakra, when you charge chakra for a jutsu, you're able to charge chakra twice as fast.

⠀⠀ **Greater Reserves II** : Because of your 200 Chakra, the standard chakra you gain per level is increased to 450, and the chakra you gain per stat point of chakra is increased to 300.

⠀⠀ **Bountiful Void** : Because of your 300 Chakra, You ignore any restrictions on giving other chakra have been removed, and your chakra is compatible with anyone else's.

⠀⠀ **Greater Reserves III** : Because of your 400 Chakra, the standard chakra you gain per level is increased to 1,350, and the chakra you gain per stat point of chakra is increased to 900.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀And it was invigorating. It was a raw, unrefined, euphoric rush of chakra. I had more chakra then I could ever dream of, and it felt so right, yet so wrong. A dirty pleasure that some would say was given to me unjustly. Then the rush died down as 'The Gamer' started to kick back on, and slowly forced me to remain calm. The moment passed, and I continued to lay on the ground. I then looked down at my inventory, and at the scrolls I had been given. If this was my life, no one would stop me from being happy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In that moment, I lifted the level ten Enryuu and pointed it up to the roof of the Dungeon Creator. I pored in the maximum limit of chakra the blade could take, and the explosion of flames that ripped out from it made me sweat. It took me less than a second to do the math. Fifty-thousand chakra left me, but the scorch of flames that exited the blade totaled two-hundred-thousand damage. I laughed as the flames died off, and let the blade fall to my side. I knew what was coming, and was forced to show part of my hand to Hiruzen. I turned to my inventory, withdrew the stat score improvement scrolls and placed two of them into my Intelligence, and one onto my Luck. My Luck instantly rose to 'two' per level, and a total of one-ten, while my Intelligence rose to 'five' per level, and a total of two-seventy-eight. With the additional eight points in training I put towards my intelligence, everything added up correctly, and heightened skill set was instantly noticeable. It also came with several more Perks that helped validate the 'shit-eating' grin I had at this point.

* * *

'You have gained the following Perks'

⠀⠀ **Lottery** : Because of your 100 luck, you gain access to the lottery! One a month you may enter a draw to win a price! This price can be anything from a gun from Halo, to ryo, to an item from animal crossing, and so on! It's all a matter of luck!

⠀⠀ **Photographic Memory** : Because of your 200 Intelligence, you remember everything you see in great detail.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I realised my own stupidity. Both of my hands were now clapped over my eyes. "Ah, god damn it! I should have picked the Perk that gave me an earth chakra nature!" I raised a hand and slammed my fist against the ground. "Might have been able to get wood style at that point. Ah well. Silver lining, I have enough chakra for those three jutsu Simmon's mentioned." At that point, I learned the three Uchiha techniques.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As the scrolls burned away, I turned back to my level. I was now level fifty. It felt nice, but what really shook me was my chakra. It almost rivaled my health now. It was only off by seventeen-thousand. Officially, I had more chakra then Naruto, but with the changes, I knew I would have to double check. I also knew, that Kurama still probably had more chakra then me, yet there was no way to know just how much he had for a long time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀By my conquest to ensure my future wasn't over, and I turned towards the skill scrolls. I opened my skills, and began to read them over. Right away, I knew what I needed to do. Past level five, I gained one additional skill point to use per level. I never used any of them, and had forty-five. I also had thirty through the scrolls. If I went all in, I could get something up by seventy-five. I bit my lower lip, and did what Shikamaru did. I evaluated my options. To survive, I needed power. To survived, I needed strength. Strength could be anything, so long as it rivaled the strength of others. I had equipment and I knew I had teachers to help me grow stronger, so Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fūin were off of the table. Ninjutsu was my weakness.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I bit my lower lip hard enough to bleed, and looked down at skill. It was only level twelve. My Sleight of Hand skill was higher then it. My Hand Seals were a higher level than it. My interrogation was a higher level then it. Even my Trap Work, something I only did with Naruto, was a higher level then it. I took a deep breath, and placed forty-three points into it, making it level fifty-five. I then used a scroll, and rose it to sixty. I turned my attention after that to my Chakra Control. It was level thirty-eight. I had increased it since the Wave, and put the remaining two points and two scrolls into it. It rose to fifty. All I needed to do now was train my Water and Fire natures, and I knew ninjutsu was never going to be a problem again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Yet I wasn't done. I was far from it. I knew I could double down in some way or another. I turned my attention to my stats, and the stat points I rarely used. My attention was then turned away from said states, as I bit part of my lip off. With how pressed I was, my attention slipped, and after spitting out my lip, it regrew, as of nothing happened. And really, nothing had happened. I didn't feel the pain of biting part of my own lip off. I felt nothing about spitting it out, or how the part I had spit out vanished in blue and white digital pixels.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I clapped my hands over my cheeks, and focused. I had placed fifteen points into chakra prior to everything. I recalled doing so, just so I could reach a milestone, but I gained two stat points per level, past fifth, and had seventy-five to use. With the four stat scrolls, I had ninety-five additional points. I knew I wasn't going to need my luck, so long as the deck wasn't stacked against me, and after today, I wouldn't say it was. I subconsciously began to scratch at my scar, and looked between everything I had. Wisdom was thirty off from being three-hundred. Intelligence was twenty-two off from the same. Dexterity and Strength were both eight off from two-hundred. I rounded each off, used sixty-eight points, and again, I got even more notifications.

* * *

'You have gained the following Perks'

⠀⠀ **Faster than a Speeding Bullet** : Because of your 200 Dexterity, your speed, evasiveness, accuracy, and mental processing increases by '50%'. You're also now officially faster then sound!

⠀⠀ **Inner Peace:** Because of your 300 Wisdom, no matter the situation, your chakra will never waver because of negative emotions. You gain a bonus to chakra control equal to '100%'.

⠀⠀ **Precognition** : Because of your 300 Intelligence, you're cognitive skills are second only to the greatest minds in history. You're able to accurately predict your enemies movements, so long as the information you have on their combative styles, personalities, and general mood is accurate.

⠀⠀ **Strong Gal** : Because of your 200 strength, the amount of weight you can push, drag, or lift is doubled!

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I immediately broke into another fit of laughter after seeing the Wisdom perk I was given. I glanced at my chakra control, and noticed how it didn't change, but what did, was my perspective on things. I knew I had made the right choices. I knew I could stop now. I knew I could handle the Chūnin exams, even if I didn't have all the chakra I had gained. I also knew that I could go beyond. I decided against it, knowing that there was no point. The four scrolls and the seven points were not enough to make any milestone. No perk would come from any improvement besides minor stats. I was finished, but I knew my new outlook on life wasn't over. It was time I became a meta-gamer. It was time I moved past the wrong, and just accepted life.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guess I don't really hate you, Mama," I said to myself, as the what little negativity had held towards her slowly vanished. "When I see you again—I promise… I promise I'll make it up to you for running away."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I broke that promise as I grinned at everything before me. Mental clarity, Wisdom, and logical thinking. There were wonderful, and as I exited the Dungeon Creator, and landed softly on my bed in the Hospital. I knew who I really was. "This is my second chance," I whispered quietly to myself, letting the dam I held up for years break. "No one is going to stop me from living a happy life. My name is… Hikigaeru…. Senju Hikigaeru. I'll be damned it anyone takes away my happiness." I fell asleep almost instantly, and my blade rested in my arms like a full body pillow.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Senju Hikigaeru**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 50, Daughter of the Sannin, Genin

 **Hit Points** : 467,100

⠀⠀Hitp Points Regen p/s: 15,881.7

 **Chakra** : 450,000

⠀⠀Chakra Regen p/s: 30,600

 **Vigor:** 444

 **Chakra:** 425

 **Strength:** 200

 **Dexterity:** 200

 **Intelligence:** 300

 **Wisdom:** 300

 **Luck:** 110

 **Skills of Note**

'Chakra Control' lv. 50

⠀⠀'Fire Control' lv. 8

⠀⠀'Water Control' lv. 5

'Deception' lv. 40

'Genjutsu' lv. 21

'Hand Seals' lv. 24

'Kenjutsu' lv. 42

'Killing Intent' lv. 48

'Kunai Accuracy' lv. 42

'Ninjutsu' lv. 60

'Stealth' lv. 107

'Taijutsu' lv. 48


	24. Aging Sunshine

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Aging Sunshine

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀There were hundreds of ways I could explain the feeling I felt when I awoke. Euphoria, exhilaration, joy, a cheerful galvanization of peace, and so on. To me, the only one I would have accepted was the afterglow most people had after waking up from a night of fun. I knew I was only eleven, physically, but something just felt right using that explanation, and after I tossed my new level ten Enryuu into my inventory, I knew that the night before wasn't a dream. It was my reality, and now the possibilities of what I could accomplish was more then I could ever imagine.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Out of context, I knew that if I spoke that aloud, I would garner a few eyes, and would have made most people who heard it concerned, but I was too happy to care. I rested a hand over my scar and lost eye, and let my other eye look out the window. Church hadn't given my eye back, but what I had been given was worth the poor depth perception. With my new heightened intelligence and a clearer view of life, I softly breathed in and knew that it didn't matter. Perhaps, if I got my Vigor high enough, it would just regrow, perhaps, I would replace it with another eye, or perhaps, circumstance would occur, and I'd be offered an eye I couldn't refuse. The future was unknown to me, but for now, I waited. I wanted to be given permission to leave the hospital, and I just watched the light rain outside fall.

⠀⠀⠀⠀An hour passed before a medical-nin entered my room, and I glanced over to see a rather cute kunoichi. Her hair was cut short, she wore the standard medical-nin garb seen in the hospital and had on a cute three-fourths pair of red glasses. She carried a small plastic basket with several vials and seemed contempt with life. I looked over to her, muttered observe, then stated, "Good morning, Sukui-san. Here to draw blood?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good morning, Hikigaeru-san," she paused for a second, looked confused, then shook her head. "And yes, I'm here to draw blood, but we only had twelve vials on hand, so someone else will be coming by to draw the rest. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked as she placed the basket down on the table next to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Overall happy, but confused," I offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What are you confused about?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How the hell is a hospital short on vials for blood?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, we have plenty. We just didn't have enough in the room down the hall. I'm having someone restock it," she explained, only to lean towards me and give me a stern, questioning glare, "but I have to ask. Do you often sleep with a giant sword that's larger than you? Everyone's been talking about it, but no one wanted to wake you up."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I couldn't help but chuckle, and my clearer mind had come up with several sarcastic comebacks and remarks. I didn't use any of them, but then started a more pragmatic rebuttal, "My sword is imbued with fire, so it lets off heat. It was a bit nippy last night, and I don't really move in my sleep, so…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I see," Sukui let out a soft chuckle. "Well, at least we know the answer then. Some of the staff were a bit scared about asking since your Sensei's Hatake-san. The scar's also a bit of a scar."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? They're scared of Sensei, and this?" I gestured at my face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She nodded, and explained, "Not all of the staff are nin, and Hatake was a bit stern about how we should handle you. Don't let you run off, lock your window so it can't be opened, make sure you are watched so you don't do anything silly, and all that," she informed me. "I wasn't there for it all, but that was the just of it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I better thank Sensei then," I noted. "So which arm?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Either is fine," she answered, and it didn't take her long to draw the blood after that.

⠀⠀⠀⠀What small talk I had with her was enjoyable, but as she had said, she only withdrew some of the blood, and not long after, another nin entered my room. I looked up from my book to see a familiar white-haired man. He wore round glasses, gave me a smile, but before he could speak, I said announced, "Here to draw blood, Kabuto-san?" I didn't wish him good morning.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, you already know my name?" he asked, lifting a finger to adjust his glasses.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded and closed my book with a snap. "I try to remember the name of all Konoha nin. You're one of the ones easier to remember. I knew Sukui-san too and addressed her by name. She was a bit taken back by it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well aren't you a smart one. Let me guess, it's the glasses, isn't it?" he asked with a joking smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"White hair. Well, it's more silver than white," I replied. "Also the glasses, yes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He snorted, then backtracked to answer my question, "Yes, I'm here to draw more of your blood. You'll be clear to go once I'm finished, but in case you're dizzy after everything, I can bring you something to eat if you like."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll see. You got a preference on which arm you'll take it from?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Which arm did Sukui-san draw blood from you last?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then left it is," Kabuto directed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He sat down next to me and went about the works to get things ready. I, deciding it was a good idea, asked, "If I recall—you're a Genin, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Regretfully, yes…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you looking to take the Chūnin Exams this year?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, I requested it, but… it will be my seventh try. They're not easy, you know," he quivered, and had I not known who he was, I would have bought his act.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm hoping my Sensei requests my team to become Chūnin. I mean, there's a problem, since our team's unorthodox and has five members, but maybe I'll see you there," I offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your team has five members? The Hokage allowed that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No other Genin team required a member, and the four of us work well under our Sensei."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? If your Sensei requests all of you, then you won't all be on a team. You'll be split up, you know that, right?" I nodded at his question.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, but I'd probably volunteer to be the one going out and all that," I clarified. "Who knows, we might be on the same team."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I doubt it. Both of my teammates will be with me, but we might see each other in the exam, but—we might be enemies then," he said as he shook his head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll warn you now—I don't pull my punches, so duck, if I throw a punch." I raised a hand and clenched my fist.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll… be sure to. Thanks for the warning," he stuttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kabuto took his time, but after nearly an hour after I had woken up, I was allowed to leave the hospital. By now it was almost seven, and I withdrew an umbrella from my inventory as I stepped out. I walked in silence and focused on my senses. My Wisdom was now three-hundred, and my sensing range was twenty times that in meters. I felt every single person within six kilometers, and it just felt off. I was able to make out everyone's chakra like I had never been able before. Reading people was much easier, and the flavors were more vivid.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But there was a list of things I needed to get done, and first was a haircut, so I Shunshin off. All I asked for was something even, was then given a few suggestions by the lovely barber, and minutes after, I chuckled when I looked at myself. I had accepted a longer-front-shorter-back hairstyle, also known as an A-line bob. It was cute, and after I paid, I then went about my day. Yet I didn't really know what to do next. My list of things I wanted to do was long, the list of things I needed to do was longer, yet I looked about confused.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I asked myself out loud, "Should I train first? Figure out these new jutsus? Should I get a hold of fire chakra? Should I make that spaw date with Gamariki? Probably should. Probably should also figure out when I should go over to Hinata's… Going to need to buy a kimono." Again, I started to scratch at my scar, but it was a subconscious thing. It no longer itched. "Or I could take a break and go see a movie or something… I wonder if that one Princess movie came out yet."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't normally talk to yourself, Hikigaeru-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, Sensei, but today just seems—fresh," I countered, not surprised over him suddenly being there. I had sensed him coming.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How are you feeling today?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Better. Clearer. My scar's no longer itchy. I think the stress of the mission's finally past, but honestly, I didn't even realize it was getting to me." I turned about to him and offered him a spot under my umbrella. He accepted, and the moment he was out of the light rain, he withdrew his book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's common during and after some missions. I like the new look."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, why the hell didn't anyone tell me my hair was uneven?" I deadpanned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We were all so worried about you that… it must have slipped our minds," he offered in a dismissive tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure, sure… And I had to go about looking crazy. I would have had Naruto-kun cut it then," I scowled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He knows how to cut hair," I offered. "He cuts his hair himself. It's a long story, but he needed to learn since the last time he went out to get a haircut, it ended with someone trying to scalp him with barber's razor. It was not fun explaining to ANBU why I broke a man's arm and threw him through a window."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei made a noise of acknowledgment, and then asked, "So what new jutsu are you trying to learn?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, I didn't ping you as someone who likes small talk, Sensei," I teased, wagging a pinkie at him. "But I'm fine. I at least feel like I am, anyway. Thanks for being worried about me, and doing the security staff at the hospital." He looked down at me, then back towards his book. He showed no emotion, but I knew he was happy that I was better.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, I figured Hokage-Jiji gave us some time off after the mission," I started up again after we walked in sentence for nearly a minute. "How much did we get?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Two weeks, then we're back on D-rank missions." He turned the page of his book and looked forward. "We might be given another C-rank mission. There seems to be a lot going on, but don't expect much."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's cause of the Chūnin Exams, right?" I questioned. "Hokage-Jiji probably wasn't us to stay in the village, just in case you recommend us, right? Well, nevermind, it's eighty-ish days away."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course you already know about that," Sensei drawled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I won't say anything to the others, though I wonder how it'll all work out if you recommend all of us. I'd probably be the one that volunteered to not be on the team. Oh, I might get to work with others, if that's the case," I hummed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll see. Who knows if I recommend you lot," Sensei stated as he turned his attention back to his book. "But what do you think? Are Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke ready to be Chūnin?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nope," I stated without hesitation.

⠀⠀⠀⠀That cause Sensei to stop walking, but the moment a single drop of water hit his book, he was back under my umbrella. "That's a big supprising. I'd think you'd have a bit more faith in them," he shook his head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Honesty, Sensei. I promised I'd be more honest with you, didn't I?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, no. I remember, but I'd argue otherwise. You all handled yourselves well in the Wave—apart from Naruto's suicidal outburst—but I'd say you're all ready. You especially, after everything."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thanks, Sensei. I'll trust your judgment then," I gave him a soft smile. "Anyways, do you have any recommendations on how to learn how to manipulate fire chakra? I know you have to cut a waterfall with wind chakra, but I got nothing for fire. Granted, I have yet to study, so take that as you will," I asked as I withdrew the book I was reading the day before.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You have to burn a log in half using only your chakra."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? Vertically or horizontally?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Either or. It just depends on how thick it is. Why, are you going to start training?" I nodded when he asked. "I'm sure you'll get it then. Ask Sasuke for help, if you need it. He seems to have a strong grasp of Fire manipulation."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I will, but Sasuke's got a lightning nature, so I kind of want to see what he'd be like if he knew a few lightning jutsus," I noted, only to pause. I looked up at Sensei and noticed a slight shift in his posture. Behind his mask, Sensei yawned and tried to hide it, and he certainly didn't open his mouth.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then asked, "Tired, Sensei?" He didn't answer me, and just looked down at his book, but knew something was off. "You know, I haven't had anything to eat yet. You up for something? My treat, since you were on time visiting me at the hospital." Sensei finally looked down at me, and I finally noticed the small, almost invisible, bags under his eyes. "There's this nice tea shop down the road that I know. They have coffee if you need it, or tea with ginseng, if you'd like something different."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course, you noticed. Nothing gets by you," he shook his head and closed his book. "But—only since you're paying."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure; only since I'm playing," I shook my head with a smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It didn't take long for us to get to the tea shop, and after we both took seats near the back, we ordered, but again, I could see the tired strain in the way he held himself. Yet he was a Jōnin, and I knew it was only my new perception that allowed me to see it. Finally, I asked him, "So what kept you up at night, Sensei?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…nothing you need to worry about," he dismissed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Was it nightmares?" I questioned. "Sometimes I get them—but I don't like talking about them either."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He didn't answer, and just picked up the menu we were given. Then, in a surprised tone, he asked, "Wow. This place is fancy. Nothing costs less than a thousand ryō. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to avoid getting in trouble over something."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know what you're talking about, Sensei," waved him off. "Pick whatever you like. It's all good."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You've been here before, haven't you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wear a suit when we're not on missions, Sensei, so I'm going to treat that as a rhetorical question." He snickered at my comment.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then, after some time, breakfast with Sensei came to an end, and I began to walk home. I waved goodbye to Sensei, and finally, I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to explore, and so I did. Church had told me, in his rant, that fast-travel was disabled. I looked into it and found about twenty markers in Konoha to teleport to, along with Tazuna's house in the Wave, and the bridge he built. He had also said that there were destination markers, and how he had to go back two years, just to set them up. When I figured out how to open the menu for these markers, I was met with over a hundred of them. All through Konoha, my eyes were filled with beams of light that reached the sky.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I began running about, and B lined the closest one to me. It ended up being some random tree that I couldn't remember passing. It was in the middle of a large dirt clearing with a wooden fence facing its western side and floating in front atop its bark was the symbol of Konoha. It glowed a faint red, and spun in the air, floating up and down. I placed my hand up to it, and it burst into flames. A mini-notifications told me I found one of one-hundred hidden Konoha symbol, and that this one was labeled, 'They're one-hundred-six centimeters.'

⠀⠀⠀⠀I laughed, and I couldn't help myself but mutter, "God damn it, Papa, of course, the first one of these I find are about you and Mama." After that, my journey to more and more of them began, and I raced all across Konohagakure.

* * *

 **⠀⠀April 10th, 8:52 AM, Sarutobi Hiruzen**

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was tired. I had not slept, I had not eaten, and I sat in my chair, doing nothing more than letting the paperwork pile up. Behind me, a man stepped into the room, but I didn't need to turn about to know who it was. "Hiashi," I began, but my gaze didn't turn away from the window, "what did you see?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It is true, Lord Hokage. Lord Danzō has a Sharingan in his right eye and the… First Hokage's face on his arm," he replied in the same tone every Jōnin held when matters were not to be questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let my head dangle a bit, as I felt the weight of my age press down one me. I had asked Hikigaeru to be honest, but I had hoped that her visions were nothing more then bad dreams. The creative delusions of a child. "Thank you, Hiashi. Do not tell anyone of this…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He bowed, held the bow for a long moment, then turning to leave. When he reached the door, he looked back at me, and stated, "If there is anything you need of me, Lord Hokage, please just ask."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded, but continued to look out the window. When he left, the door clicked behind him, and I silently asked the still air of my office, "Danzō, just what in the world have you done?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀My regret for letting his actions doubled, as I recalled each and every word Hikigaeru had told me about him. "He has Shisui's eye. The jutsu it can cast on someone is Genjutsu based, and whatever orders you give the person through it, they will believe it was their own will that made the decision. It's mind-control; and the victim will agree, no matter what."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The detail she gave, who she knew he had used it on, and what horror he did to gain the eye, I all knew beforehand. Itachi had told me, but there was no proof. Now there was, and she told me how to get it. But the dread of my friend, who I've known since a child, didn't stop there. I wished it did, but Hikigaeru kept going on, and on, and had said, "He took a man's arm—I think his name was Shin—and he was one of Orochimaru's experimental test subjects and followers. His whole thing is that his genetic make-up allowed for tissue and organ transplantation, but with absolutely no chance of rejection. Danzō then graft Idaina-Ojīchan's face onto his shoulder. It's why he's still got color in his hair. Because he's got Hashirama's cells in him!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I began to take a puff of my pipe, and stood up. Hiashi had confirmed the face, and Hikigaeru wasn't lying. She didn't lie. She couldn't have lied. She knew things she shouldn't, and the two Jōnin who were with me that day, when Minato died, had long passed. No one but I could have told her. Then, when I stepped to the window, I waved a hand, and Anbu retook their positions to guard me. The seals were deactivated, and I retook my seat. I was glad the light in my office was off, but as I lifted up the first document

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then my mind trailed off to Hikigaeru's final warning about Danzō. Her exact words were, "In his right arm, which he hides under a large brace with three gold locks, Danzō is hiding an… Sorry, it's horrifying. When I saw it, I almost threw up. He's hiding another ten sharingan. He has them so that, if he needs them, he can use Izanagi she something doesn't kill him. All to make sure he doesn't kick the bucket."

⠀⠀⠀⠀My eyes glossed over the document, and I was forced to put it down. Hikigaeru said the truth, and nothing but the truth. She was right about the Sharingan. She was right about the face. I prayed she was wrong about the remaining sharingan, but I knew she wouldn't be. I bit my pip, dented the wood, then reached down to a drawn next to my desk. A glass ball was produced, and I placed it before me. With outstretched hands, I focused my chakra, and shifted about until I found the young white-haired girl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She was eating ice cream, while leaping from building to building. Her head snapped over to me, and she waved, only for the scoop on her cone to fly off. She scrambled, and leaped after it, only to crash into a the ground. Yet, one arm was up, and the scoop of mint ice cream rested atop her cone once again. She stayed like that for a moment, and several civilians looked at her and laughed. When she stood, she silently laughed, and dusted off her face. With another glance towards me, she shrugged, and continued eating.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was ashamed over how proud she was; over how happy she always carried herself, and when I lowered my hands, I knew I was too old for this. But I had to ask myself, if my village needed me, would I be able to set aside my feelings for it? Hikigaeru said I could, and saw it, when I decided to kill Orochimaru. But she also saw me when I could't, and saw the day I let Orochimaru escape. I lifted up the document again, only to put it back down as there was a knock at the door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Enter," I called.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hatake Kakashi opened the door, and I noticed that he had yet to get rest. I nodded to him, and again waved for ANBU to leave us. "Did you see it?" I then asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He muttered in a quiet voice, "You were right, Lord Hokage. Thank you for coming to me, last night, about Hikigaeru."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So you did see it? In her eyes? In the way she reacts? The knowing look?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Lord Hokage. I saw it when we were drinking tea. She was trying to figure something out, and it was different then the normal smirk she has when she's planning something. There's… something off about it. I don't know what it is, and knowing her, I wish I did."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Did you watch over her, all night?" He nodded at my question, and I puffed my pip again. "I too wish I knew what was bothering her," I lied, but now, I knew what I needed to do, and so I then asked, "After this meeting, go rest up. You'll need it in the coming days." He silently nodded, and I turned my attention towards the ceiling. "Kakashi… what if I told you—I was thinking of passing on this hat of mine? Who do you think would be fitting for it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know, but if I have to pick someone—then I'd say one of your students," he replied.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I think most of the council would agree with you," I hummed. "But I asked Hikigaeru-chan the same question when I visited her last night." I turned my chair about, and looked out the nearly closed windows. "Do you wish to know who she suggested?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Knowing her, I'd she she said Jiraiya-sama," he replied.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I shook my head. "No," I turned to him, and gave a saddened smile, "she may not like Tsunade, but Hikigaeru still loves her. Even if she's a bit brash about it. Honestly, when she first spoke about Tsunade, I began to question even if she was their daughter, but after seeing how she grew up in these last two years, I can quite understand. But I quite agree with her. It's quite time that Tsunade returns to the village. Yet…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She also said you would make a good Hokage, but you wouldn't take if unless there was no other candidates."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It seems she knows me better then I thought," he sighed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I could say the same…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then when will you be announcing it?" he asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"After the Chūnin Exams, and after… another task I must take care of." I reached up, and took my pip out of my mouth. Then, after I placed it on the desk, I looked over at Kakashi. "When we spoke before, in the early morning, I told you what I thought about Hikigaeru, but I'd like to change something that I had said."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Which bit?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"About her Will of Fire. I said, 'it burns as bright as Jiraya's,' and now I believe that it burns brighter then even my own."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What brought about the change?" he inquired, and I could tell that the conversation woke him a bit, but I never answered. I just laughed, gestured towards the door, and recalled ANBU.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, Kakashi, and thank you. For everything you've given to this village, over the years."


	25. Ramen with Friends

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Ramen with Friends

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you mean I've been getting 'chan' and 'kun' wrong?" I looked up from my ramen at Ayame, and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, I noticed you only call girls 'chan' and boys 'kun'. Kun is informal, and is mostly used for males, such as boys or juniors. Mostly at work, and sometimes junior women may also be called 'kun' by their superiors," she clarified, as she handed me an extra plate of boiled eggs.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? I asked, somewhat annoyed as I rested my chin on the counter, and in my sorrow, I just glared death at the eggs in front of me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, and Chan is like 'san', only formal. Don't use it for adults, unless they're cute and loveable. Most boys don't really get called 'kun,' so they take up 'chan' instead," she continued to explain. "But I'm surprised you never noticed. Naruto always goes on about you being smart…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I resent that comment," I muttered, and everyone laughed. I decided it was best to continue resting my chin on the counter, and huff in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up guys… Let's just say I've been dealing with stress the last two years, and it's only recently been lifted…" I looked at the rim of my bowl for just a moment before adding, "Wait, I've seen other people use the terms the same way I do. How… Eh, nevermind. I'll take your word for it, Ayame."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's alright, Hikigaeru-chan, but if you want to keep talking me Ayame-chan, I won't mind," she smiled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wow, I never thought I'd get something right and you didn't, Hikigaeru-chan," Naruto laughed beside me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quiet you, or I won't pay for the ramen," I continued to huff.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry, what were we talking about just now?" Naruto corrected himself, looking about. I glanced over at him, and just smirked at the stack of bowls beside him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's what I thought, Naruto… chan. God, that just feels wrong say. I'm using to using 'kun', it's just… blah," I winced at myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just do what I do, and wait till you're on first name status, then just call people by their first names," Teuchi suggested. "With a few exceptions, I mean. Got to still call the Hokage the Hokage, and some Jōnin and Chūnin get the respect of 'san'. Otherwise it's all 'sama'."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll just go bench read some library books. That'll get it all squared away." I lifted my chopsticks, and continued downed one of the halves of my boiled eggs.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If you need any help… you just need to ask," Hinata spoke up from my left.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I will," I nodded to her, only to finish my bowl of ramen a moment later with a long, uninterrupted chug of the broth. Then, a light jingle hit me as the little bar for my hunger level reached zero. "That was nice. It's good to be back in Konoha. No offence to Tsunami, but her cooking was a bit bland."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, right?" Naruto joked from my side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know, it wasn't that bad," Sasuke muttered from the other side of Hinata. He then asked, "Hinata, can you pass the soy sauce?" She silently did so, then continued to eat her fill.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So after this, you three want to head over to the training ground? I have some neat stuff I'd like to show you guys," I asked, looking between my team.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Like what?" Naruto asked as he finished off his sixth bowl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So… you guys know how I have a few special swords?" They nodded at my question.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But then Sasuke stated, "Enryuu, Raizan, Shippuu, and Bishamon, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah. I'm surprised you remember them all considering I've only ever used Shippuu… once?" I questioned, only to shake my head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't really forget the time the Dobe nearly caused a tornado," Sasuke deadpanned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, that was fun," Naruto laughed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, anyways, the… way I got them was a bit extreme, but recently a contact of mine—the one who gave me them to start with—passed away. I inherited a bunch more of the swords, and I wanted to show them to you guys. To see what you thought of them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I've got nothing better to do, so I'm in," Sasuke shrugged.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can I swing Shippuu again?" Naruto asked me. "I just loved how I almost blew away the lake we trained nearby!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll see, Naruto-kun—damn it, I did it again… Old habits die hard, indeed," I hissed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So how many swords d-did you inherit?" Hinata asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Over third swords, a hammer, two spears, a big axe, a flail, a few chakra whips, and the list goes on. Also it turns out my Enryuu wasn't the best it could be. There's five versions of Enryuu, and one shines above the others." I stood up, took a step back, and withdrew the level ten Enryuu from my inventory. "I mean—just look at it!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh wow, Hikigaeru-chan!" Naruto nearly yelled as his eyes gazed on my blade.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It does look nicer then before," Sasuke nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't really know that much about swords, but that," Teuchi took off his hat in respect, "is a beauty."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No kidding," Ayame agreed, and Hinata just silently nodded as she looked at it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And just when did you get your hands on it?" I turned about and saw Yūgao. She wore general Konoha Chūnin and Jōnin gear, and her ANBU uniform was nowhere to be seen.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hello, Yūgao-sensei, how have you been?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good. You on the other hand…" She pointed at my scar.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, it's hasn't been the best month,' I shrugged.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, Hikigaeru-chan, who's this?" Naruto questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yūgao-sensei, this is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyūga Hinata. Everyone, this is Yūgao-sensei. She's been helping me get the basics of Kenjutsu down in my spare time."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hello everyone," she waved. "Now, about my question?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I got them as a gift after returning to Konoha," I turned about and took my seat, "but that's private, Sensei." I looked back with her with a grin, and placed Enryuu back into my inventory. "You don't want me to be asking you questions about you and Hayate-san? If I recall, I can always sense the two of you going to training ground—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was interrupted as Yūgao-sensei clapped her hand over my mouth the same was I did it to Naruto. She then stated, "Alright, I get it, you can stop now, Hikigaeru-chan. Besides, I just came by to see how you were doing, and to see if you wanted to continue training next week."

⠀⠀⠀⠀When she lifted her hand, I asked, "Oh, right. Um, how about next… Sunday?" She nodded at my question, and I reached into my inventory and withdrew some ryō. "Then here's payment for the next four training sessions."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Keep it," she held out a hand to stop me, "and just swing by when you're ready."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You sure, Sensei?" She, again, nodded at my question.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You'll need it to cover the medical bills after we're done," she stated, only to give me a cheerful grin. "So I hope you're ready."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh. Alright then… I—guess I'll see you later," I muttered. Yūgao nodded for a third time, and then turned about and left us be.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You were paying her to train you?" Sasuke asked me with a curious stare.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I was. Guess I don't have to anymore," I shrugged. "Wonder why…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Speaking of training, I'm game if we go spar after you show us more of your swords, cause I heard a few rumors about the Chūnin Exams in a few months, and it would be great if we can attend!" Naruto ranted in one long breath, then as he suggested it all, he pumped his arms, and shifted about in his seat in excitement.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The what?" Hinata asked in a quiet tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Apparently, they're what we Genin have to do to become Chūnin! I overheard a bunch of guys talking about it while I was scoping out a place I was going to prank. I sent a bunch of clones out to scout around, but after he heard it, I just had to look into it. Wasn't able to though," Naruto turned about, and looked down at his ramen, "and I don't know everything about it. I do know Sensei has to recommend us, so I figured if we train even harder then he just has to!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan—do you know what the Dobe is talking about?" Sasuke asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep," I sat back down, pushed my bowl forwards a bit.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And…?" Hinata questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's taking place in eighty-ish days," I replied.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Anything else?" Sasuke leaned back towards his bowl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, it's great for gambling?" I offered. "Look, guys, I know more, but we're not suppose to know about it, so I don't want to get us in trouble." I then leaned closer to the counter, and held up a hand, "But next time we're alone, yeah. Just don't mention a word of it to Sensei, got it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, what Teme said," Naruto grinned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, but—I d-don't think I can train today," Hinata spoke up. We turned to her, and saw that she was looking down at her bowl of ramen rather crestfallen.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why's that, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Otōsan—and I have plans today," she didn't explain further, and began to drink the broth in her bowl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I noticed the way her chakra flinched. How it quivered and the tug it made when Naruto let out a sad 'ah' sound. "That reminds me," I started as I looked at her, "do you mind if I come with you after this? I need to ask your Otōsan when he wishes to host the dinner, and what he'd like me to wear."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She looked at me, and gave me a kind smile. "S-sure."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I guess, you two boys will have to go training without us," I prattled on. "How are your weights feeling?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I could make them heavier," Sasuke answered, but I knew he avoids answering my question directly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, what Teme said," Naruto repeated his comment from before.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll hook you guys up with heavier weights before we leave then. Think you can handle twice as much?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah, no problem," Naruto confirmed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mhmm," Sasuke agreed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guess that's it then. Ayame, can I get the bill?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure," she reached for a notepad, "your total is—seven-hundred-twenty-seven ryō."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I withdrew a thousand-ryō bill from by inventory and handed it to her, "Keep the change, Ayame."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you, Hikigaeru-chan. Good luck with getting 'chan' and 'kun' right," she prattled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A moment later, after we stepped out of the lovely ramen shop, I withdrew some of my older weights, and held them out towards Naruto and Sasuke. When they took them, Sasuke informed us, "The Dobe and I will be by training ground three. Do you know how long it'll be?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nope," I replied, and after we ducked behind Ichiraku, they began their tedious task of dawning their weights started.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hinata-chan, can you hold my jacket for a sec?" Naruto asked, and Hinata took it without a word. She then turned red as he began to remove his shirt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke, on the other hand, pulled off his shirt, and held it out to me. I took it, and when he reached down to get the weight he placed on the floor, there was a flash. He looked over at me with a glare, and asked, "Did you just take a picture?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I didn't take 'a' picture, Sasuke," I replied with a straight face. "I took several pictures," I then corrected him, which made him scowl. "Oh don't look like that. It's not for me, and besides, I took some of Naruto too," His scowl deepened, and I just chuckled. "Ah, what's wrong Sasuke… um, chan," I shivered at it rolled off of my tongue, "don't like me helping you find a nice girl?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't need a nice girl, Hikigaeru."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A naughty girl then," I laughed, and he just shook his head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, Hikigaeru-chan, mind getting my good side?" Naruto asked, as he flexed. It made Hinata blush harder, but after I took another picture, I laughed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, Hikigaeru-chan, if you ever want more pictures of me shirtless, you just have to ask," Naruto informed me, only to give me a cheeky grin and wiggle his eyebrows.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No means no, Naruto," I stated, only to take a picture of his deflated, sad face after I rejected him for the hundredth or so time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then… could you at least do me a favor?" he started, still a bit deflated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If it's something perverted, I will let you know now, I am legally able to perform castrations," I lied, and he flustered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What? No, no!" He then clapped both hands on his privates, which made me laugh again. "Nothing like that! I was… going to ask if you—could help me get a girl. If it's not you, then could you at least help me find someone? You always go on about I'll find someone, but I don't really know, you know?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh," I glanced at Hinata, then back at him, "yeah, I think I can help you find a date then. Like I always said, one with hair as nice as mine and eyes as beautiful as the moon."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thanks!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll help you find a date—tomorrow, Naruto-chan—god that still feels wrong just to say…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm alright with you calling me 'kun'," Naruto beamed. "And thanks! Oh, I know, do you think Sakura-chan will want to go on a date with me? No, wait, she's obsessed with Teme…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't remind me, Dobe, Hikigaeru-chan's been trying to get me to go out with her since before we were a team," Sasuke hung his head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh come on, Sasuke-chan, the two of you would make wonderful babies," I joked, already knowing what their child would look like.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Could you not—do that?" he requested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll see… but Naruto-kun, we'll figure it out tomorrow."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, hey Hikigaeru-chan?" I looked over at Sasuke. "You can keep calling me 'kun' too, if you like," he stated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Okay, good, that makes this so much easier. Then… I guess I'll be seeing you two tomorrow then," I beamed at them, only to toss Sasuke's shirt back at him as he pulled on the weights.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll be waiting, Hikigaeru-chan!" Naruto added with a wave, only to yelp as the strap on his weight gave, and it dropped on his head. He tumbled forward, crashed into the dirt, then moaned in pain.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Will you not kill yourself, Naruto, that's my job," Sasuke deadpanned as Naruto slowly pulled himself off of the floor.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata asked as she rushed to his side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey… wait a minute," Naruto started as Hinata rolled him on his back, "I didn't know you learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Hinata-chan…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Apparently we found Naruto-kun's weakness. A strong blow to the head."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Eh, I don't really think he needs more brain damage," Sasuke muttered, but he did smiled.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I dragged Hinata off after a minute or so, then, after were were far enough away, I leaned into her, and joked, "So what format do you want these pictures of Naruto?" She turned red.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It d-doesn't… matter," she stated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? Alright, well," I leaned towards her, and asked, "how about I make them waterproof so you can take them into the shower?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, in case you need some alone time," I joked, only for her to somehow go redder then before. "But I've seen your bathhouse, Hinata-chan… I know you won't be able to, so if you'd like, you can swing by my place and borrow mine."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"H-Hikigaeru-chan, that's n-not necessary—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's entirely necessary," I interrupted her. Again, I leaned forward, and was nearly pressing my face into hers. "And if you like, I could use a reverse version of Naruto's sexy jutsu on you. Like right now."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what‽" she cried as I transformed into Naruto. Her eyes slowly drifted down, and then, after a moment of staring, she fainted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I released the jutsu and barked out a hiccuping whoo. "Man, that was… memorable." I then pulled out another camera and took a picture of Hinata as she lay on the ground. I then stared at her for nearly a minute, and then muttered, "You know Hinata-chan, if you didn't love Naruto-kun so much," I crouched down and lifted her up bridal style, "you probably wouldn't be my best friend… The way your chakra feels when it's like this is—something I don't think I'll ever give up on."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I continued to grin as I carried her home, and when asked why she fainted, I told them I was teasing her to test her, and went a bit far. Hinata stayed asleep all the way home, and my visit was short after I tucked her into her bed. Then, I was told that in three days time, I was to come late in the afternoon, wearing a kimono, if I liked, but anything would be acceptable. As for Hinata, Hiashi, as stern as he ever was, simply said, "I wish to spend the afternoon with her. Just the two of us."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I knew, threw his chakra, what he meant. Time along with the one he loved. To be there as a father, to help his daughter who saw her friend nearly die. If I wasn't me, I would have died. I had looked up to him, and nodded, then waved, and ran off. I left with a cheeky grin, but said nothing after that, and rushed off to train with Naruto and Sasuke. When I got there, the two were throwing each other at one another, only slowly, and sluggishly. They could react faster then their body would let them, only to fall short, and everything seemed sloppy. Then there was Kakashi-sensei who stood to their right, leaning on a tree, while reading his book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then yelled at the top of my lugs, "Think fast!" The two looked over as I withdrew a sword from my inventory and swung. The two leaped back, and away from the horrific slash of red, crimson energy. It struck the area that the two of them had been in, and tore up the ground, leaving black charred burns.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What the hell is that, Hikigaeru-chan‽" Naruto panic as he pulled himself up off of the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's death itself," I laughed, only to look up and down the large, grey and black blade. "Well, actually, its name is Gokumonji, and it's my trump card. What do you two think?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I think you should put it away, Hikigaeru-chan," Sensei called out. "They're still getting used to their new weights, so use something else that won't kill them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I glanced at the blade and sighed. "Fine…"

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Gokumonji lv. 10

⠀⠀ **Damage** : 25,000

⠀⠀ **Critical Location Modifiers** : 0, 2, 5, 8, 15, 5000

⠀⠀⠀ **Attack Wave** : When 100 chakra per second is channeled through this blade, its slashes generator waves of energy that deal equal damage to Gokumonji's base damage. If 50,000 chakra is channeled through this blade, the next attack wave will count as a '8' times crit.

⠀⠀⠀ **Crimson History** : This sword was once known as the Onimusha Sword, but evolved when the dark energy unleashed from Nobunaga's sword of hatred, the Genma Tenmaji, was fused into it. This sword was once known as Genma Samonji. At all times, this sword is surrounded by a crimson glow. This glow will horrifically burn anyone who was not destined to hold this blade. This glow will also kill any lesser demon instantly.

⠀⠀⠀ **Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.⠀⠀⠀⠀

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So is that one of the special swords you were given?" Sasuke asked me, but when I looked over to him, I noticed he was still sitting where he had leaped off to.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep!" I chuckled. "I also got another Gokumonji, but it's a bit weaker, and is called Genma Samonji. They're both crazy looking though."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right… Can I see Shippuu now?" Naruto interrupted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure—if you can," I withdrew a kunai from my inventory, "evade all of my attacks."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, you just had to open your mouth, Dobe," Sasuke complained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't look at me, I didn't mean it! Ah!" Naruto cried as I tossed a shuriken at him, only for it to miss as he dove to the side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Take it easy on them, Hikigaeru-chan. Or don't, I'm okay either way," Sensei called out from behind me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I paused in my throwing of weapons, only to turnabout. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sensei, I forgot to pull out your couch." I then stepped forward, and placed the large sofa next to him, under the trees. "There ya' go." He said nothing as he laid down into it, and positioned his book to block what few rays of light that pierced through the tree leaves.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stepped back to Naruto and Sasuke, and by now the two were standing, and ready to evade. "Now," I reached into my inventory and withdrew six shurikens, "where was I?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If we end up in the hospital, I'm pulling your plug," Sasuke warned as he glared at Naruto.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't think she'll go that far, Sas—" I interrupted Naruto tossing the shuriken right at his face, where he had to let his body drop like dead weight to avoid. "Nevermind!"

* * *

⠀⠀ **April 10th, 7:07 PM, Yamanaka Inoichi**

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ibiki," I nodded to the tall man beside me as I stepped towards the Hokage's door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He nodded back, and asked, "Do you know why the Hokage called us, Inoichi-san?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No. I was hoping you did. I had to skip out on dinner with my family," I replied.

⠀⠀⠀⠀We stood in silence, and a brief wait later, the door opened. Ibiki and I stepped in, and I instantly knew I was there for other a mission or interrogation. I bowed to the Hokage, and nodded to Shikaku, who stood beside him. Then I noticed the scowl on Shikaku's face, and his stiff features. I immediately closed the door, knowing what came next was not to be said openly, but Hiruzen stayed quiet as Ibiki and I stood before him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I want to be very clear," Hiruzen started with his fingers interlocked, and his hands rested his table, "what we speak of here today does not leave this room. Am I clear? You will not speak of this to anyone. Not even each other, your families, or the elders. I will give you only one chance to remove yourself from this room. If you stay, you will be sworn to secrecy."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I glanced between Shikaku and Ibiki, but none of us spoke up. The Hokage, nodded to our resolve, continued, "This information—what we plan on after—it will all be regarded as s-rank secret. Do you all understand?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Lord Hokage," Ibiki, Shikaku, and I chased at the same time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good. Now—this has to do with Danzō… and a his traitorous actions against Konoha and the fallen Uchiha clan…" He moved his hands, and reached for the pip at the end of his table. "And my own failings as Hokage for failing to guard the lives of this village." The air went cold as he leaned back in his chair. "I will be retiring after the Chūnin Exams, but you all will help me with one final mission, as your Hokage. A mission I will lead."


	26. Onward to the Next Mission!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Onward to the Next Mission!

* * *

 **⠀⠀April 30th, 2:21 PM**

⠀⠀⠀⠀I glanced at a clock and noticed that the meeting had lasted nearly six hours now. Then I opened a pocket calendar book and scratched out a date. I grinned knowing there were only sixty days left until the Chūnin Exams, then looked up to the man in front of me. "Unless I'm called on a mission by my Hokage, I don't have anything planned in my schedule." I looked up at the other people in the room with me. "So if this has to take all day—I'm willing."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I still can't believe 'she' is the investor we were told about," a man to my right muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quiet, she can hear you," an older man scolded him. He then cleared his throat. "Now, Hikigaeru-sama. Your Otōsan already went over the documentation—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, I have read over the documents here," I lifted up the papers I had been handed moments before.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He nodded, and continued without skipping a beat, "So all we need is for you to sign the check, sign the documentation, and then we may accept your investment."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"About that. I have several questions I'd like to go over, along with a bit of this investment contract that I'd like to change. Along with a few details that you all seemed to forget… In addition, I have a statement I'd like to bring up regarding my Otōsan." I gestured to a toad next to me who scribbled on a scroll that never seemed to end. "First; everything in this meeting will be recorded and sent off to him for his approval." Several of the men in the room paid the little toad any mind, and just looked at me. "Second, the details I'd like to bring up is in regards to the outfit the main actor will be wearing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's described as a short dark-orange combat kimono. Shows off her legs, and comes one-third of the way down her thigh. I asked my Otōsan to provide me with a detailed description of the thing so it wouldn't get messed up. You lot," I pointed at the men to my right, "decided to make it blue, for some damn reason. Even though Isako wears orange. I know full well that it's not a good color for a ninja, but as a Kunoichi that runs around with a kid that wears orange at all times, I know for a fact that color does not mean a damn thing if you're good enough. Fix it, along with the rest of the outfit changes. It should be black on orange, with a white short skirt, and black sandals.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's simple, and don't get me started on those earrings you all mocked up. They're uglier than shit on a stick!" I took a deep breath, and retook my composure, "Now, regarding what I'd like to change in my agreement." I lifted up the same set of documents handed to me. "It's very simple. Unlike other documentation when investments come up, you all seemed to add the fact that I can't be apart of the oversight committee." Now the oldest of the men glared, and I dropped the papers back on the table. "Snear all you want, Takemitsu-sama. I'd call you a child, but clearly, the child in the room is acting more professional than you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The man's face went red, but I continued my arguments. "Place me on the Oversight Committee for the movie. This is non-negotiable. If I need to, I will buy out your other investors to do so, just to spite you, and force my way into the position." I then took a seat and glanced at everyone in the room.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi Sensei, who stood by the door as my guardian, held his composure better than everyone, yet his chakra was as wild as the time I had given him Papa's book. Takemitsu, the publisher of the movie, continued to glare, but a young man beside him leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Both the toad beside me and I still heard what he said, even if he was speaking quietly, "Relax sir. He is Jiraiya's daughter. Just take her money, accept the changes, and she'll be out of her hair. By law, she's not allowed on set due to the nudity and her age. We'll never have to worry about her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I decided against smirking at them, and asked, "Your decision, Takemitsu-sama?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine, we'll put you on the committee. Masayoshi—go write up the damn documentation. Saji, go off and get the costume designers to rework the outfit to how it was supposed to damn well be…" Takemitsu ordered. He then rested his head against two of his fingers. "Are there—other things you'd like to speak about?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"For now—they're only questions. How long will Fujikaze Yukie be in Konoha?" I questioned, looking over to the left side of the table.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We're leaving in four days, Hikigaeru-sama," the older man before me gave me a soft smile. "Once the debut of Princess Gale is over, we will be leaving, and we won't be in the Land of Fire long after that since we've gotten the proper equipment and funding for the next movie after the next Princess Gale movie. The next scene will be shot in Osaka, then we're off north."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, and Fujikaze Yukie—she is quite the beautiful woman. The perfect look, the perfect smile, and her acting skills… Shinobi level, truth be told. But just how deep would she be willing to go to fulfill her role? Is she willing to act out chapter twelve?" I asked as I glanced down at a picture of the dark-blue haired woman.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Eh, I don't really feel that comfortable talking about that with you," the older man mumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax, Makino-sama. I've already read the books, and am investing a bit of money into the audiobook versions Icha Icha. I've already voiced my own lines and will be playing the part of Kimini in chapter sixteen to twenty. I'm well aware of everything that goes on in them, and while I'm not old enough to—enjoy—those aspects of the work, it doesn't mean I'm not aware of them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Makino didn't look comfortable, the banker beside me didn't look comfortable, and while the Producer also looked comfortable, he was still annoyed. The only one in the room that seems unconcerned about what I said was Sensei, and I just laughed at them. "Come on, now. I've already read the script for the movie—which reminds me, there's a transition mistake in the opening act. Mori comes in after Isako spills tea on her white shirt, not before." I cleaned my throat, then went back to my original topic. "Anyways, I'm aware of what's required, and what's going to happen, along with what camera angles will be used. All I wish to know," I jabbed a finger down at the picture of the actor in question, "is how far she's willing to go for her role?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's—already read over it all, and is willing to do everything listed. Even with the other actor already chosen for Sozui… She had a few demands, but nothing Genjutsu and seals won't fix."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded, and immediately understood what she would have requested. "Yes, the unprotected sex scene that gets Isako nearly pregnant. Between a condom, a contraceptive seal, and Genjutsu to hide it all, it could work." My comment seemed to make Sensei chuckle behind his mask, but most of the men in the room seemed even more uncomfortable. "Great," I turned away from Makino to the banker, "I'd say I'd like to finish my investment. Once the paperwork comes in, and I can go over things, my offer is one-point-five-million ryō into the making of the Icha Icha movies."

⠀⠀⠀⠀That got everyone's attention, and as I wrote the check, I glanced up at Sensei. He was still bubbly from learning everything, but his eyes sharpened the moment I mentioned money. "Oh, and Makino-sama. I'd like to speak with Yukie-sama as soon as possible."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry, that can be arranged!" Makino beamed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then, after nearly another two hours of sub-notes and questions, along with a rather lengthy confirmation process on confirming my identity, I stepped out of the bank with Sensei. Immediately, I let my sturdy posture break, and groaned, "Papa better be grateful for my surprise. That took forever, and I swear to Mama, I lost count of the number of times I wanted to kill someone in that room."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei just chuckled. "Well, thank you, Hikigaeru-chan, for letting me sit on in the meeting." He clapped a hand on my head. "I look forward to them realizing you're a ninja and therefore are considered an adult by law."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You up for being my 'bodyguard' when I do it? You'll get to see the set alongside me?" I asked. "I might even let you in on the filming of chapter twelve."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei tripped over himself at that moment and landed on his face. I broke out into a laugh and choked on my spit. He slowly stood, coughed into his fist, and muttered, "Um, yes, Hikigaeru-chan. Now come on… We got a D-rank mission to go deal with. Everyone's waiting for us at training ground six," Sensei waved for me to follow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I laughed harder, and questioned, "Oh god, don't tell me you told them to meet up in the morning?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, I won't tell you then," he shrugged as he walked away from me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I just shook my head at him. "That's mean, Sensei," I stated. "Not telling me beforehand? Shame on you. I could have messed with them too, you know!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll be sure to remember. Next time," he chuckled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then took off my suit jacket and placed it in my inventory. "We better not be rolling about in the mud, Sensei. Otherwise, I'm making you pay for my dry cleaning. This suit isn't something cheap, you know that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry. It's nothing like that. We just have the honor of running security for the afternoon," he waved me off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, you're lucky I have a sword that matches this black suit then," I stated, tugging at my color, only to reach into my inventory and withdraw 'Glacier Song'.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Glacier Song lv. 10

⠀⠀ **Damage** : 2,500

⠀⠀ **Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 5, 8, 15, 5000

⠀⠀⠀ **Ice Forced** : Glacier Song was forced with the power of ice, and was based off of the Raizen's first form. This sword deals an additional '50' percent damage to those with Fire Chakra, and foes imbued with fire. In addition, when chakra is focused through the blade, it lets off a chilling mist that deals 1,000 ice damage and causes ice to form around enemies and objects struck.

⠀⠀⠀ **Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.⠀⠀⠀⠀

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And just what does that one do?" Sensei asked, but he didn't look at the blade.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not much, but it does go with my black suit. Honestly, it's one of the more weaker blades I was given," I admitted. "Looks great though, and Yūgao-sensei can't complain that it's not a katana."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I doubt Yūgao-san would complain about a sword," Sensei doubted me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's more like she was teasing me for using swords that were over complex or seemed like I'm compensating. Okay, hold up, let me explain. Hayate-san was teasing me, and she just joined in," I explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I guess that explains it. Well put it away for now, and pull out your transmission radio. We'll be patrolling for the mission," Sensei informed me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright," I grinned, then did as he said, only to withdraw a pair of large, black sunglasses as well. "I'm ready, Sensei," I then stated in a stern tone, putting on a stoic face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm glad to see you're still in a good mood after all of that," he said, then pulled out his book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, Hikigaeru-san! Please, wait!" Sensei and I turned about to see a woman running towards us. We both knew right away that she worked in the bank from the suit and skirt she wore.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes? How can I help you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There's something… wrong w-with your signature," she panted. "You… included a family name… It's not on record, so we need you to fill an additional document…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You've finally started using your family name?" Sensei asked as he looked down at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I probably should have told you and Jiji, shouldn't I?" I slowly chuckled. "Don't tell Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, and Sasuke-kun yet. I want to tell them myself. Please?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei shrugged, "Sure. Just don't be late for the mission." He turned about and then walked off.

* * *

 **⠀⠀May 3rd, 11:28 AM**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen lifted up his tea, and sipped from it, then stated, "Oh, this new blend is nice. Is that… watermelon?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Green tea with… watermelon, cinnamon, and vanilla," I replied, only to take a bite of my mini-pizza.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's a nice contrast to the meal," he observed, only to take another sip. "Yes, that's quite nice indeed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Glad you like it," I grinned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He placed his cup down, then reached for his own mini-pizza. After dipping it in the sauce I provided, he ate slowly, then placed it down. In a soft tone, he asked, "So I heard you finally have taken up Tsunade's family name. Might I ask why?" I looked up at him, and frowned. He already should know why, but knew that, whatever I told him, would be a lie. I decided signing was the best option, followed by taking a bite out of my own mini-pizza. "Oh, don't be like that, Hikigaeru-chan. I'd like to hear your reasoning."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I've… decided that… Look, I told you why I don't really hate Mama. Legally I'm taking up the name, but I'm going to make a public announcement later. If I can get into the Chūnin Exams, and make my way to the third round, I 'was' going to do this epic show of force, then call out my name, declaring that I will be the strongest ninja this world has ever seen," I explained, lifting both arms to give a small dramatic flair to the statement. "But we'll see. Things may change—and they shouldn't because I don't see anything keeping them from being different—but you never know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen slowly nodded, but grinned at me. "We'll see. If Kakashi-san does put your name forth, then I see no reason why you wouldn't make it to the third rounds. You are already Chūnin level, from what I've observed. Perhaps Jōnin, with the right push."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thanks for the compliment, Jiji," I thanked, then took a sip of my own tea. "But, um… I'm not going to lie, the tea was Chōji's suggestion since the pizza's a bit acidic. He said something sweet and alkaline will work great."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen just chuckled. "That's quite fine," he accepted. "If only you cooked extra." He then lifted his mini-pizza and finished the rest of it in one go. I just silently stared at him, and lifted my own away from him, guarding it with a hand. He laughed again, and stated, "I'm not going to take yours, Hikigaeru-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know about that… Last time we ate pizza together, you almost stole mine," I countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Circumstance, Hikigaeru-chan. Nothing more," he brushed me off, then turned his attention to his tea.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure, Jiji. Sure," I narrowed my eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then, at that moment, Naruto slammed into the ground near us. Hiruzen and I had been eating outside, and were in a part close to his office. Naruto, who had sticks and leaves in his hair, looked about. "Damn, where'd you go, Sensei‽" he yelled, only to look over at Hiruzen and I. "I lost him somewhere around here!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you, Sasuke-kun, and Hinata-chan still trying to see under his mask?" I questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, we are, but Hinata-chan said she wasn't allowed to use her Byakugan to see under it, so she suggested we ask him to join us for ramen," he explained, getting up. "But we just can't find him!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Three-hundred meters south-west, heading northbound at a walking pace," I directed him, pointing off towards where I felt Sensei's chakra.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, really? Thanks, Hikigaeru-chan!" He turned about to run off, and yelled as he went, "Bye Hokage-Jiji, bye Hikigaeru-chan!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They seem to be having fun. Are you not going to join them?" Hiruzen asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, I've already seen Sensei without his… Oh come on, Jiji, really?" I glanced down and noticed my pizza was gone. He chuckled, and I swore, "You're uninvited to my pizza party when Papa gets back…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Come now, Hikigaeru-chan, that's a bit uncalled for, don't you think?" he questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah… Fine, you can still come, but you're getting a medium instead of the extra large I was going to make every one," I glared.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's quite alright," he continued to grin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And you know, I was going to invite you to watch the new Princess Gale movie that's debuting in a tomorrow, but you can forget it," I added, but his grin never faded.

* * *

 **⠀⠀May 5th, 5:30 AM**

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I awoke in the morning I stretched and popped my back. After, I walked over to my large wall calendar, and marked off another day. Fifty-nine more till hell broke loose. I then walked onto my bathroom, took care of business, and took a shower. The water was cold, but no matter how high I turned the boiling water, it never came. I cursed under my breath, and leaped out of the shower. After half-ass drying myself off, I wrapped my hair in the towel, and stepped over to where the boiler was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I air dried as I used 'observe' on it and frowned when it told me the problem. "Why the hell wasn't this replaced when I moved in?" I had to ask myself. "It's over fifteen years old!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Accepting the problem as it was, I stood, strolled over to my room, and dressed myself in my normal attire, minus my poncho, as it was still in tatters from the mission. I wore the black garb that most Jōnin wore, only my sandals were maroon. Then I opened the dungeon creator, and entered my Onimusha dungeon. When I stepped into the forest, I ignored the undead near me and opened up the event menu, then entered into the Fortinbras boss fight. I smiled at the God of Light, and yelled at the top of my lugs, "Good morning King of Genma!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀His eyes snapped open, and he turned my way, only to see me holding Enryuu. He then rose to his full height and floated in the center of the room, and silently watched me for a moment. I could tell he felt confused for a moment, only to demanded, "So the Oni clan things they can send a little girl to slay me… How insulting," he stated in an even voice. His third eye then opened, and focused on me. "Begone, foolish human."

⠀⠀⠀⠀A laser blast fired from the largest of his eyes, and I stepped to the side to avoid it. He then tried to follow me with it, but I continued to dash lazily to the left. "You know," I spoke up as I leaped up onto a wall, "I was told that, when I ate your large eye, I would have full control of any demon I wanted. So long as they were weaker then me. I didn't really expect it to be that great." His laser then stopped, and he started to laugh at the implication that I was stronger then him. "To be honest, your eye tastes horrid, and this is the twentieth or so time I've killed you, but I kind of enjoy being able to control you demons," I giggled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He snorted, then went to speak something, but I raised a hand and shouted, "Bow before me!" A wave of my chakra shot out, and Fortinbras's body slammed itself against the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what?" he roared as his body moved on its own.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do not speak, and do not attack me!" I followed up, and his maw clapped shut. As he glared at me, I continued, "You know, I kind of wished when I ate your eye that," I lifted a finger and poked at my scar, "I would have regrown an eye. Maybe it would have looked just like yours. Golden sclera, and an iris as red as the Sharingan. But I can control you demons instead…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I lifted Enryuu, and placed the tip of the blade against his squirming face. "Hold still," I commanded. He stopped moving, and flames began to float around Enryuu. "Open your mouth as far as it can go." He did so. "For having such a disgusting eye—and for thinking you were better then we humans, enjoy the taste of death."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I unleashed Enryuu's power, filling it with as much chakra as it would take. His hundred-thousand hit point pool vanished as the blaze tore through him. It ripped him in half, blew out the end of his tail, and as I turned away, I smiled softly. He wasn't even scream, and as I opened the menu to leave, I looked down at Enryuu, and chuckled, "I so love Church for giving me you, Enryuu."

* * *

 **Dungeon Boss Killed**

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Experience Gained:** 100,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Lv. 52 Progress_ : _899,427 / 1,400,000_

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ _Total Experience: 3,441,573_

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Reward** : 25,000 Onimusha red soulds

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I exited the dungeon, I put Enryuu away and turned to see Kōsuke. He looked at me with wide eyes, and his jaw slightly opened. "Um," I muttered, only for my mind to start to race, "I'm… How are you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Did you just… teleport?" he asked. "I know you weren't here a second ago!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I… yes, I did just teleport," I lied as I gave him a grin. "I'm trying to figure out how to use the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, and have been… well, working on it. Please don't tell anyone. At all. I'll make you a big pizza for it, I promise! I'm still getting it down, and I have the basics. I also don't want to get into trouble with Jiji for breaking into his office and getting at the Scroll of Seals! It's just really, really hard to do." I clapped my hands together into a prayer.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I could see the gears in his head processing the information, only for him to shake off his shock with confusion, then determination. "Hikigaeru-chan… I want it to have double the cheese, no meat, and extra sauce, otherwise, I'm telling the Hokage."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Deal, deal! I'll make it tomorrow, and I'll get the ingredients later today. Shall I summon you around lunch or dinner?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Around lunch, and make it big," he declared.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Large, no toppings, double cheese, extra sauce. Got it," I echoed, only to take a deep breath. "Now what are you doing here? Got a message from Papa?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes. I'm sorry it took so long, but he needed to think over what I told him. Besides, he was pretty busy, and was up to something," he explained. "Anyways, he says for you to take it easy, and to not push your healing ability. We're all lucky you're still with us, and that he'll be coming home in a few months to spend time with you. He would have come the moment I told him, but apparently, he was in the middle of massive, I reckon. Sorry, but I can't tell you anymore than that."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's alright. I'm just happy he cares," I wearily said. "I better go off and get the stuff then…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Can't wait for you to summon me!" Kōsuke saluted me, then vanished.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The moment he vanished, I growled, "Fuck! I didn't want to work on the Flying Thunder God Technique yet… Guess now I have to it down enough to use…" I then sighed, and let my features drop. When I opened my menus, I navigated over to my jutsu page and scrolled down to the 'Flying Thunder God Technique.' When I clicked on it, I looked over at the requirements.

* * *

 **Flying Thunder God Technique**

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Lv. 1**

⠀⠀⠀⠀'The Flying Thunder God Technique' is a space-time ninjutsu used to teleport to set markers fused with your chakra.'

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Cost** : 25 chakra per meter per square volume in meters

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Chakra Control' lv. 50, 'Fūin' lv. 35, 'Ninjutsu' lv. 50, Chakra Marker

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I pinched my temple as I looked over the details. Then, I grumbled, "Great, I need to work on Fūin. Eight levels… Then, I guess I just need a marker. How the fuck do I make a marker? I guess that's where the Fūin comes into play." I decided standing was too much of a problem and fell back into my back. As I stared up at the roof, I muttered, "This is the second damn time I had to look into Fūin… Can't be helped… Might as well look at the requirements for all the other jutsu I learned."

* * *

'Bringer-of-Darkness Technique'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Chakra Control' lv. 50

'Chakra Transfer Technique'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Chakra Control' lv. 25

'Contract Seal'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Fūin' lv. 45

'Dead Demon Consuming Seal'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : None

'Edo Tensei'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Chakra Control' lv. 50, 'Fūin' lv. 50, 'Ninjutsu' lv. 70

'Eight Gates'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 50 Vigor per gate, plus 25 Vigor for gates five & six, plus 50 Vigor for gate 7

'Eight Trigrams Sealing Style'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Fūin' lv. 75

'Flying Thunder Formation Technique'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Chakra Control' lv. 30, 'Fūin' lv. 20, 'Ninjutsu' lv. 30, Chakra Marker, Three People

'Four Red Yang Formation'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Chakra Control' lv. 75,'Ninjutsu' lv. 75, Four People

'Four Symbol Seal'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Fūin' lv. 40

⠀-'Reverse Four Symbol Seal'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Fūin' lv. 60, Four Symbol Seal

'Mind Reading'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Chakra Control' lv. 65

⠀-'Mind Reading Amplification Fūin Script'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Chakra Control' lv. 25, 'Fūin' lv. 50, Mind Reading

'Multiple Shadow Clone Technique'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : Chakra equal to or greater than 100,000

'One's Own Life Reincarnation'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Chakra Control' lv. 40, Medical Knowledge' lv. 40, Medical Ninjutsu' lv. 40

'Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Ninjutsu' lv. 25

'Strength of a Hundred Seals'

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement** : 'Chakra Control' lv. 75

⠀-'Creation Rebirth'

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement:** 'Chakra Control' lv. 40, Medical Knowledge' lv. 40, Medical Ninjutsu' lv. 40

⠀-'Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique'

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement:** 'Chakra Control' lv. 75, Medical Knowledge' lv. 75, Medical Ninjutsu' lv. 75

⠀-'Yin Seal: Release'

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Requirement:** 'Chakra Control' lv. 75

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, god damn it. I should have looked at this list sooner," I muttered. "Let's see… I can do: Bringer of Darkness, Chakra Transfer, Dead Demon Consuming Seal—not that I would—um, Eight Gates… Wait, really? Oh wow, I can open the seventh gate now. Going to have to test that later…" I then opened my stats and put it off to one side. "Let's see, what's next… Oh, cool, I can perform the weaker version of Flying Thunder God. I'm going to need to use shadow clones for that one. Wait, no, I need to learn how to make a marker still!

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, this is just frustrating. I'm going to have to get into the practice of using clones to train now… Oh, neat, I can use the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique now. I wonder if I can use it with Enryuu. I'm going to have to throw Enryuu then… Better not throw it if there's a chance I can lose her…" I let myself flop backward, and looked up at my ceiling.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I laid there for a few minutes, before I then muttered, "I take it back, Church. You don't get a thank you." I closed my eyes. "You just made my life so much more complicated… Well, I can't really say that now can I?" I then laughed as I pulled myself up. "No, I just need to try a bit harder now, don't I?"

* * *

 **⠀⠀May 10th, 7:25 AM**

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan, it's been nearly a month, and all you keep doing is sending me on 'training missions' with Hinata-chan. I mean, they're not even training. You just made us—do stuff. So, when are you going to help me pick up a nice girl or not?" Naruto complained to me with his head leaning into his fist.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh for the love of fucken… No, no, don't yell, Hikigaeru. You knew this was going to happen," I muttered to myself. "Naruto-kun—I'm sorry, but not today. I need to keep studying, otherwise I won't be able to perform an amazing jutsu, and if I don't get it down, I'll get in big trouble, alright? I'll speak to you about this tomorrow or something. Please?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine…" he grumbled, only to add, "By the way, Teme was looking for you. He said you missed your sparring match with him or something," Naruto added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Crap, what time is it?" I glanced down at my 'in game' clock, while Naruto looked over to a large clock that hung in the library.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seven-fifteen. Why?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How the hell did I spend over twenty-four hours reading‽" I asked myself, loudly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan, not so loud, we're in a library," Naruto scolded me in a soft, quiet voice. I just let my head thud against the desk I was studying at.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If it's not one thing, it's another…" I complained.

* * *

 **⠀⠀Two Hours Later**

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hinata-chan, if you don't open up to Naruto-kun soon, I'm going to scream," I muttered with my face buried in a book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata, who wore a sparring uniform and was covered in sweat, went red. "W-what?" she asked. "B-but…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No buts, Hinata-chan. Please, just… come out soon, will you? He's starting to hit on me again, and won't stop complaining that I'm not keeping my promise for helping him pick up chicks," I drawled, with my face still in the book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But… I can't. Not yet…" she countered, only to hang her head low.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I swear, I could write a romance novel about this situation," I grumbled. "Look, Hinata," I continued, dropping the honorific, "no buts. Period, alright? They're for sitting on and looking at, and besides… Naruto-kun needs things explained to him bluntly. I taught him a lot about romance, and what some girls like. I 'should' have taught him how to spot girls that liked him, but no, I didn't think that far ahead…" I finally looked up from my book at her. "Just… please. Try—to tell him you like him. Not, you know, in the normal fashion someone would tell their crush. Say, 'like-like', or something. Pleases?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I…" she trailed off, only to let out a meek meep.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I rolled my eyes, and buried my face in the book again. "I swear, if I didn't care about you Hinata-chan, and if your chakra never felt the way it does when you're near Naruto-kun, I probably would have taken him myself…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what‽" she gasped. "But you can't! He's… he's…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yours? Not yet he isn't," I corrected her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What did I say about butts?" I turned my head, and pressed my check into the book, but focused my eyes on her. "Do you remember what I said to you, back when we first started sparring?" I didn't give her time to answer, and pressed on, "I said, 'Everyone knows you love Naruto-kun, Hinata. Even I love him, but not like you. He needs more friends. More people to accept him. You do, but at a distance, and do you know what that means? Nothing. He doesn't know at all, and no one will tell him,'" I quoted, only to finally stand up. "Naruto-kun needs you to be open with him. He won't notice it otherwise. Sure, I could teach him now to notice it, but then he might not see it. It's not a guarantee."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stepped forward, and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "So guess what? It's that time again. You stepped up and wanted to be his friend, and became so quickly. He cares for you, but not as much as you care for him. Just go up, and lay it out, like you did before. Just tell him. Because I won't; not for another month or so, then I'm just screaming it at him. As loud as I can, in the middle of town. I'll open every gate I know just to make sure everyone hears it!" Her eyes widened. "Then everyone will know, and this problem, which could have been solved with a gentle push, became a nail that I just hammered into place with a maul. Everyone will start talking about it. Everyone will know, Hinata. Alright? Life's short, so live to be happy, and take it on with your head held high. Don't let other people control everything about you. Be happy!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata continued to look at me with a mix of emotions I couldn't make out. Her chakra fluctuate from an annoying rage, to a flustered mess. I knew she wanted to cry, but I also knew she wanted to strike me. It was an odd feeling coming from her, and was out of place, only to then turn into a saddened mess. It all just made my head and heart hurt. Then her head dropped, and her hair covered her eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"F-fine…" she stuttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What was that?" I asked, as I leaned towards her, and held a hand to my ear.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"F-fine!" she repeated, louder than before, only to turnabout and run off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let out a sigh as she did, and turned back to take a seat. Then, I noticed the two people watching us. I turned to see Hiashi and Neji. The former seemed pleased, but cross, and the latter was cross and annoyed. "Sorry," I started as I gave them a bow, "for causing such an uproar in your home. I apologize if it was a distraction."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Come, Neji," Hiashi spoke as he turned away from me, "let us continue your review. The—distraction—is over." He stated. He kept his features stiff, but I could tell he was quite prideful through his chakra. Neji just said nothing, and turned away from me. Unlike the times I've sensed his chakra before, there was no malice as he turned, only contentment.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I got three notifications about reputation. I glanced at them quickly, and noticed Hinata's reputation lowered, while Hiashi and Neji both rose a bit. I then muttered, "Why is this month starting to be so stressful?"

* * *

 **⠀⠀May 14th, 8:01 AM**

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the water balloon I concentrated on popped, shredding into tatters and spraying water everywhere, I felt Sense's chakra begin to approach me, alongside Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. I glanced down at the crate of balloons next to me, and then the nine clones in front of me. I knew I had time before they would get here, so I lifted up another balloon, and concentrated chakra into it. It popped after a second of concentration, and was followed by an array of nine more pops from the other clones. I then moved onto the next balloon, then the next after that. By the time their slow walk arrived at my door, all of the balloons were in pieces, and I was soaking wet. Not caring if I dragged water through my home, I walked towards the door, and threw it open when they stepped up to it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's up, guys?" I questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey Hikigaeru-chan, we got a mission!" Naruto beamed, only to notice I was covered in water. "Um, why are you wet?" he asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Cause a big strong man came by and said hi," I joked, putting on an act, as I clapped my hands together and swayed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke rolled his eyes, Hinata silently smiled, Naruto chuckled, and Sensei didn't seemed fazed. I then asked, "So what are we doing, where are we heading, and what's going on?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll explain that later. For now, get ready for a trip. We'll be running off to a city to the east; Osaka." I then smiled, and knew what was coming next. "We have a mission there, and I'll explain after we arrive. We leave in three hours, so get ready. Don't worry about supplies, they'll be provided. Just bring your equipment," Sensei explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Everyone—meet up by the eastern gate," Sensei then ordered, only to vanish.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, alright. Bye Sensei," I yelled out after him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke turned about, then started to walk towards my gate. "I'll see you all later, and Hikigaeru-chan—try not to be a day late this time, will you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I already said sorry for missing the sparring match, Sasuke-kun, what more do you want from me," I sighed, but he then turned a corner, and vanished behind the large walls that surrounded my tiny compound.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He's just teasing you, Hikigaeru-chan, don't worry about it," Naruto laughed. "Anyways, I better get home. I gotta' wash something if we're going out of the village again! See you around, Hikigaeru-chan, and… bye Hinata-chan." Naruto then turned about and leaped off, leaving Hinata and I alone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I turned to her, and then asked, "So did you tell him yet?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"K-kind of…" she hesitantly stammered, only to look down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let my head drop again, only to turnabout. Before I closed my door, I muttered, "Tick tock till the bombs drop, Hinata-chan. Oh—hey, that reminds me of a song I know. Man, I've not sung that one in years!" As I closed the door behind me, I sung loudly so that Hinata could hear me, " _Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy. Got my glasses on, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back!_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀She then knocked on my door, and I turned about to open it. "Yes?" I asked as I peeked my head out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I… told him, but he… didn't know what to say. So I—ran, and… we haven't really talked since. He didn't look at me on our walk here," she continued. "He's… n-not really spoken to me either…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her eyes began to water, so I pushed my door open all the way, stepped forward, and pulled her towards me. "Relax, Hinata," I stated, as I hugged her, "he probably doesn't know how to respond, and is thinking about it too. He's not normally quiet unless he's got a lot to think about. Alright?" She nodded. "I'll talk with him later about it. Thank you—for telling him. I know you didn't want too, but I promise, this will work out for you. For now, go home, and get ready. Alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again, she nodded, then slowly walked off. Again, I closed my door, and let out another sigh. "I was not kidding, I could so write a novel on drama based on those two…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I tossed off my wet clothes, dried off, cleaned up the mess in my backyard, and got ready. It didn't take me long to get what I needed in order, and I was first to arrive at the gate. Then, one by one, my team arrived, and at the two hour mark, Sensei revealed himself. Then we were off to Osaka, a port to the Northeast. Along the way, I scooted closer to Sensei, and asked quietly, "So, Sensei, does our mission have to do with Fujikaze Yukie, or is this whole thing a happy accident?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I figured you already knew, Hikigaeru-chan, it does. For now, retake your position in the marching formation. I'll explain everything later. We'll be given more info when we arrive," he answered, and I leaped back to the back of the pack.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Got it, Sensei!" I called out to him, but mentally, all I was wondering was how this all was going to work. In the movie, Naruto knew the Rasengan, and Sasuke knew the Chidori. Was it just a continuity mishap, or would things play out differently? "There's only one way to find out…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What was that, Hikigaeru-chan?" Sasuke turned back to me as we all ran.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nothing, Sasuke-kun, just talking to myself," I stammered.


	27. Love Struck, Land of Snow pt 1

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Love Struck, Land of Snow Pt.1

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Conflict; a serious disagreement or argument, typically a protracted one. It's also used to detail a clash of two or more sides, or even one's personal feelings. When I stepped towards Naruto, on our first stop to Osaka, he was a bit carefree, and was living in the moment. He crouched down next to a river, and filled his hands with water, only to slowly drink. Sasuke, Sensei, and Hinata were far behind us, over where we were pitching camp.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto," he jumped, and turned towards me, "why haven't you talked to Hinata-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I asked my question, Naruto's chakra shifted, and the conflict that ran through him was rather surprising. The cheerful attitude was gone, and he opened his mouth to say something, only to close it and look back towards the river. I then stepped up to him, sat down, and asked, "A bit confused, huh?" He nodded. "About?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You—knew, didn't you?" he quietly asked. "You always did."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I knew what?" I questioned, leading him on.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know what I mean, Hikigaeru-chan. You always knew. Back before we became Genin, you used to always say, 'I'm sure there's a girl out there somewhere waiting for you. One with hair as pretty as mine, and eyes as dazzling as the moon'. So—you knew Hinata-chan liked me, didn't you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto-kun… everyone knew she liked you. Even Akamaru knew she liked you," I pointed out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really?" He looked at me for confirmation, and I nodded. "Ah! How could I be so damn dense!" His hands shot up to his head, and he tugged at his own hair. "And I don't even know what to do! I like you, Hikigaeru-chan, I really do, but you keep telling me no. Then, when I accept that I can't get you, I figured it's cause you're into girls or something, and—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, what? Why do you think I'm into girls?" I interrupted him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Cause my Sexy Jutsu works on you, and you don't really like Teme, or me, or any guy we've met," he explained, only to fall back onto his back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's not true, you know," I commented. "There are guys I like. They're just too old for me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? Like who?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I think Sensei has a cute butt, and I've seen him without his mask. He's quite attractive. If I was born ten years earlier, I'd be all over him," I commented.

⠀⠀⠀⠀And then my comment made Naruto's eyes go wide, and he gagged and sputtered, and then question, "You can't be serious‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nope," I laughed. "I'm messing with you again, Naruto-kun, come on."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But… you sounded so sure, and…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You need to learn to read people, Naruto-kun. It's kind of why you missed the fact that Hinata-chan liked you. And it's also not just a 'crush' for her, alright? I've not really told people this—but…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The way my sensing abilities work is—through flavor," I said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seriously?" he asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, now don't interrupt," I scolded him. "Now, your chakra is salty, but sweet. Exactly like caramel popcorn. When you're sad, it tastes burned and grose, but when you're happy, it becomes this fluffy, extravagant thing that tastes better then anything I've ever eaten. But it takes a lot to get you to be that happy, and small stuff, like offering to pay ramen, doesn't really get it there," I leaned back, and laid down to look at the clouds. "Then there's Sense's chakra. Reminds me of a sea-salt ice cream. It's nice, but turns into a blissful, creamy cocktail that's just… amazing, when he's really happy. Like when I gave him the second volume to Icha Icha.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then there's Hinata-chan. Her whole family tastes like light sodas. You know, like, the clear ones, and Hinata-chan… When she's gets near you, and sees you—just be you—her chakra becomes the second best thing I've ever felt. It's why I tried becoming her friend. She's always liked you, long before I came to the village. I helped push her be your friend. I helped push her to open up to you. I'm helping even now by talking to you, but now she's just… flat. The flavor of her chakra, I mean, since she's worried over you not talking to her. That's what it feels like when she's sad, and it's vial. Not, say, as vile as Zabuza's chakra, but pretty bad. But there is a way to fix it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I know…" Naruto looked towards the water, and at his reflection in it. "I'm just… not use to this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, Naruto-kun. Love's odd. I've seen a lot of people who think they're in love, but they're not. It's sad, knowing when you look at someone, and knowing they're just going to get hurt over something." He didn't look happy over what I said, and clenched his eyes. "But there are different kinds of love. The love I have for my Papa isn't the same kind of love I would give to a guy I like. Then there's the love he gives me in return, and it's drastically different then the love he'd give my Mama. Love can be rivalry, it can be companionship, it can be between bond of care between Sensei and Student, but also between friends. Then there's love between family, and love between clan mates. It's all different.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Some of it is more romantic then platonic, and some people are messed up and get the wrong feelings for the wrong people. It can be a mess that leads to so many things going wrong, but with you, Naruto-kun… It's different for me, then the feelings I have for you. What I'm about to say, you can't tell anyone, alright? Not until I announce it to the world?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He turned to me, and raised a brow. "Um, sure, I promise not to tell."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You wouldn't go back on your word, would you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What? No, no, I wouldn't! Why would I?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then make it your nindo, Naruto-kun. That you'll never go back on your word, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But… my nindo is to become Hokage," he protested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, Naruto-kun, your goal is to become Hokage. Nindo means your ninja way…" I laughed, only to hold out a pinkie. "But you could make them both your nindo, if you'd like. Just please, promise me this, alright? Pleases?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He looked down at me, then leaned back to reach my hand. "Fine, I promise I'll make it my nindo."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright… My Mama is Tsunade."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Who?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of the Sannin. She's the great medical-nin that helped save Konoha during the second and third war. She's… also the granddaughter of the first Hokage, Hashirama. Which makes me—a Senji," I finally admitted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What? Really?" I nodded. "No way! You're not joking with me, Hikigaeru-chan, are you?" he questioned, and I shook my head. "Then that's great! You have a clan, and all that!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, that's not the main part, Naruto-kun, but when we get back to camp, I'm going to let Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun know. So they know too. And Sensei already—kind of knew. But, there's another thing, Naruto-kun. See, my Mama's O-bāchan was Mito. Uzumaki Mito. Which makes me part Uzumaki, which makes us distant family," I continued. "Kind of."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then Naruto's chakra flipped in on itself, and that same, exotic glow of warmth he always felt when he was happy radiated from him. "You mean…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I like ya' Naruto-kun, but we're family. If not blood related, then clan related. I've always known, and—" Naruto interrupted me by leaped atop me, and gave me a hug.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, yes, yes! I've always wanted a family!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn it, Naruto-kun, out of context, that sound so wrong!" I laughed, as he cried into my stomach. "But we still got to talk about Hinata-chan, so… you can hug me later, alright? Please?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He kept grinning, even as he rolled off of me, and that grin stayed, as he sat waiting for me to keep going. "Alright," I muttered, sitting up, "as your family, it's my duty to let you know when you messed up." His grin grew wider the moment I said family. "I've been doing it for a long time now, and right now, you're messing up with Hinata-chan. You need to go over to Hinata-chan, place both hands on her shoulders," I leaned forward, and glared into Naruto's eyes, "and kiss on the lips."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto's composure broke, and he fell back. "W-what‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I continued to stare at him, and I held in my laugh. "Do you understand, Naruto-kun?" I repeated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I… If I have to, I will," he nodded, hesitantly. "Just, please don't take a picture, will you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀My composure broke, and I let out a snort. "Nope, if you do that, I'm taking a picture," I proclaimed. I then laughed again, and shook my head. "Besides, I'm kidding. Or am I?" I gave him a questionable eyebrow raise.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan, you wanted me to take this seriously, and I am, so why can't you‽" he yelled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto-kun, if you did go do what I just said, then not only would you make me happy, you'd make this whole mission into a fever dream for Hinata-chan. You'd make her, not only the happiest girl alive, but the happiest girl that has ever lived," I chuckled with a shake of my head. "But if you still don't know, then at least step up to her, take her hands, and say, 'Alright, Hinata-chan. I'll accept your feelings, and will be your boyfriend. If you'll accept me.' Then just see where it goes from there, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…alright."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm still going to take a picture," I added as I withdrew a camera.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm alright with that," he agreed. "And your second suggestion's a bit better than your first option, anyways," Naruto agreed with a soft smile that reminded me of Hinata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's wrong, don't want to kiss, Hinata-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What? No, no, it's not that," he stated, throwing his hands about. "It's just… you always told me kissing was special. Not just something you did with everyone."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then smiled, but unlike the giggles and laughs before, my smile was more wholesome and prideful. With a grin as wide as Naruto's, I said, "I'm glad you remembered. Now, what are you going to do when we get back to camp?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm going to go tell Hinata-chan," he breathed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? Tell her what? With that kind of enthusiasm, I'd say Hinata's too good for you," I commented with a shake of my head. "You're more excited to eat ramen then that."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, what do you want me to say? I didn't even realise she liked me until last week," he countered, and his chakra fell a bit.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, and I blame myself for that. I kept showing you how to treat a girl right, but not once did I show you how to spot girls that like you." I lifted a hand facepalmed. I then sighed, and clapped a hand on Naruto's head. "Either way, she'll be happy, Naruto-kun. So long as she's with you. She'll always be happy so long as she's by your side."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He stayed quiet, and let those words sink in. With one last look at his reflection in the river, he stood. "Yeah, you're right, Hikigaeru-chan. I just—wish I knew sooner. All those times you made us go off and do stuff? Man, I just complained the whole time! Man, I feel like a jerk," he grumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, you were being a jerk. I—followed along the whole time. Without you two knowing, just so I could take a picture of the moment you realized my extensions," I admitted. "At least you know now, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, what are you going to do?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll go accept her," he declared.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"By doing exactly as you said, and taking her by the hands," he nodded to himself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In that case, here's a few tips. Her favorite food are zenzai and cinnamon rolls, while her least favourite foods are dishes such as crabs and shrimp. She doesn't like getting in trouble, but she does like seeing the pranks you pull. Her family's got a stick up their ass, but so long as you stay quiet, and don't be rude, you'll get along great with them. Any questions?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He just looked at me dubiously, then slowly nodded. "Yeah, is there anything else I need to know? I don't want to look like a jerk."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Offer to take dinner off to the river here, so it's just the two of you?" I offered. "I have some stuff to help make it romantic. A blanket to place down, a basket for the food, some candles, and if things really get going, an unopened box of—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nope, going to stop you right there, Hikigaeru-chan," Naruto cut me short. "I like Hinata-chan, but I don't think… No, I know, we're not going to be doing that any time soon. Besides… Hiashi would kill me…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Probably, but about everything else…?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The rest of it's all a good idea," he agreed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Great, I'll get things set up. You hurry back with the water you were suppose to bring back twenty-minutes ago!" I then pointed to the bucket near us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah crap, I almost forgot about that," Naruto panicked, only to grab the bucket and rush off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As he went, I looked at the clouds. I let myself fall back into the grass, and and muttered, "Finally. She can be happy…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then leaped up, and chased after Naruto. When I arrived in camp, I withdrew my camera, and hid. Naruto, like I had told him, began to step up to Hinata after he put the bucket down near Sensei. He then started, "Hinata-chan, I'd like to talk to you, if that's alright." She looked up from the tent she was pitching, only to go wide-eyed as Naruto tripped up over a tent spike. My camera began to let off dozens of clicks and flashes as the two fell atop each other.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh god," I then muttered as I realized what I was seeing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh lord," Sensei muttered, only for me to leap from my hiding spot to get close-ups.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Dobe, you didn't…" Sasuke stammered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But our eyes were not lying to us. Naruto laid atop Hinata. Their faces were pressed into each other, and were both redder then the maroon I wore. A moment later, Hinata passed out, and Naruto pulled himself away from their accidental kiss in horror. "Hinata-chan! I'm so sorry," he cried at the top of his lugs. "Damn it, Hikigaeru-chan, stop laughing, this isn't funny!"

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Two days after the incident, after the journey to Osaka was over, and after Sensei sent off Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke to see a movie, Sensei and I stood atop a roof. We both looked over a large production area, which housed horses, men in armor, and our clients. The town of Osaka was more modern then Konoha, and reminded me much of a big city, minus the skyscrapers, roads, and pore air quality. Overall it was nice, and I fiddled with with an axe from my collection as we stood waiting.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei then mused, getting a conversation started, "Your talk with Naruto seemed to have gone well."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd say more then well, honestly," I agreed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I can only imagine what Hiashi will say when he hears about what happened," Sensei added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Save face for the elders, but allow it since she's not the heiress to the clan," I hummed. "Makes me wonder what Kusha would think of Hinata-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei looked down at me, then up at the sky. "Knowing her, she'd probably spoil the girl, then threaten the Hyūga elders for even trying to get in the way of their relationship."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then I know what I'm doing if they try to separate them," I laughed. "Granted, Hiashi-san might join them if I give him the pictures… It'll be Naruto-kun's funeral, at that point."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll let you handle the funeral details then," Sensei reached down and withdrew his book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I still can't believe he tripped," I nearly swooned. "And I almost missed it if I didn't get up," I then added as I looked to the sky.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll have to see if the film came out right. I don't really want to hear how loud you can cry if it somehow messes up," Sensei joked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh my god, don't even joke about that, I would die," I quivered as I let myself fall back onto the ground. I then snapped up, and turned my attention to the right. "Um, Sensei, our client just took off after Koyuki. Should we go see what's going on?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei let out a tired sigh, and then asked, "Which way are they heading?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right towards the team," I stated as I stood. "They're South by Southwest, heading Southeast. Wish we didn't arrive as they were recording. Would have been nice to talk to them before things started to get messy." Sensei said nothing after that, and as I began to leap about, he followed behind.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the cast came into view, they chased down Yukie along horseback. Sensei then looked on with mild disappointment as Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata then ambushed them. "Oh, you've got to be kidding," Sasuke quietly grumbled. "Why is it that they always get in trouble when you're not around to stop them?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Need me to stop them, then?" I questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, you go run off and follow Yukie. She probably has something to do with our mission here, and why's she running off. I'll go introduce myself," Sensei ordered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright," I agreed, only to bit my thumb. When I then summoned a small, tiny yellow toad, I looked down to her, and requested, "I'm going to go scouting for my Sensei. When he wishes to catch up with me, can you please escort him to me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀The little toad said nothing in return, and just hopped over to Sensei's side, only to leap up onto his shoulder. Sensei then leaped off towards our team, stopping them long before they could tie the group up, or seriously hurt them. I, as Sensei ordered, clapped my hands together, turned transparent, and ran off to track the Princess turned Actor. Naruto, unlike the movie, had not had time to catch up to her, and was forced to hang back as Sensei landed next to him.


	28. I'm on a Boat, Land of Snow pt 2

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

I'm on a Boat, Land of Snow Pt.2

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her name was known to the world as Yukie. She was an actor, and nothing more, and her greatest role thus far was as Princess Gale. She was reserved with her emotions, and would often anger those around her, but when the camera was rolling, she turned into someone else entirely. Ironic, considering she was a true princess, it was all fitting as a child, her dreams was to be an actress. She was also quite attractive, and her blue eyes were very stunning. Sensei had been right, she was the perfect actor for Papa's work, and I knew my modeling to get her involved in Icha Icha would pay off later.

⠀⠀⠀⠀For now, I watched. I stayed quiet. I stayed out of sight, and I followed her about as she rode on her horse. With Naruto not here to bother her, she fetched water for her steed, then ran about to the opposite side of the city. Then she bought new clothes, tossed her 'Princess Gale' costume aside, and pushed herself into a bar after nearly six more hours of walking. The moon was, by now, halfway in the sky, and I had pocketed her costume, placing it in my inventory, after she had tossed it aside. I then stepped into the bar with her after she ordered her first drink.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A minute or so after, a man, who I had sensed stalking Yukie long before he showed himself, entered the bar. He was a Chūnin, given his level of thirty-one, who wore a grey cap, dirty green coat, yellow shirt underneath, and khaki pants. When he ordered himself a drink, he up front, and I began to change clothing. I now moved at the speed of sound and was able to swap into my fancy black suit in under five seconds. It had been the same one I used whenever I went to the bank, and when I stepped into the bar, I walked over to Yukie's seat and sat beside her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, when I heard that the actress I helped hire for my Otōsan's work vanished from the set of the next Princess Gale movie—I was a bit worried," I stated, but I didn't look over to her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, you've got to be kidding…" she sighed, only to laugh. I knew her laugh was fake, but a moment later, she just took another shot of saki. "Don't tell me—you're also here to get me to go to the Land of Snow? Well tough break, but I'm not going, Hikigaeru."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's alright, I'm not personally dragging you off anywhere," I waved her off. "I'm just here to make sure you still play your part in Icha Icha and chicken not out. Then I would drag you off."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So you're the brat Makino was talking about," she mumbled. "With how he was praising you, I thought you'd be taller than—this." She gestured at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Excuse me, Bartender-sama," I spoke up, only to withdraw a card with my ninja registration on it, "I'd like to get a drink."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The bartender was a cleanly shaven man, who walked over and took my card. He inspected it for a moment and lifted it up to the lamp's light. "Alright," he nodded, handing me my card back, "what would you like?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀My eyes roamed the selection behind him, and I gestured towards the lower shelf. "Rum from the Land of Rice," I pointed up a bit, "amaretto from the Land of Lightning, and beer," I pointed to the top shelf, "from… anywhere, to be honest, just make sure it's good and not cheap."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A fireball?" the Bartender questioned, and I nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep. Don't worry about lighting it," I raised a finger, pushed a bit of chakra through it, and a small flame hovered just above my fingernail, "I got it covered."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Yukie chuckled at my comment and poured herself another drink. "Makino might have been on to something with you—but I'm not going back."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"As I said, I won't force you, and I'm here just to enjoy myself," I started again, but failed to mention that I was following her, and, if anyone was going to force her, it was going to be Sensei.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good," she took the shot she just poured, and the two of us sat there drinking for several long, silent minutes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The quiet had dragged on after some time, but eventually, Yukie had reached into her shirt and withdrew her necklace. Part of me wondered if she remembered I was there, but I knew she did when the light of my flaming drink added a flickering effect throughout the crystal. I kept my eyes on the glowing blaze of alcohol, before blowing it out and taking a swig. For a moment, I was in bliss, and grateful over the flavor that a fireball gave. It tasted exactly like Doctor Pepper, and I let myself lean on the counter as I enjoyed the burn I felt as it went down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The Land of Snow… not even a place worth going to," the princess mumbled, and I nodded quietly in agreement. "Makes me want to puke just thinking about it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please don't, this suit is dry clean only," I joked, and she snorted. I then raised my glass, asked for another shot, and placed the empty one beside my other empty glasses.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The quiet continued for a moment, and I decided small talk would be nice. "You know, the downside of being who I am is that I can't really get drunk. My liver just—gets rid of it all."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't really care, kid," she quipped, only to put her necklace away. "So long as I can drink myself, it's nothing I should worry about."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I guess that's true," I quietly agreed, and a moment later, the man in the corner stood, and in the distance, I felt Sensei's chakra appear. He was followed by several people, three of whom were my team.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As he made his way out, I decided it was time to stand, and after accidentally bumping myself into the spy, I apologize. When I asked for how much my bill was, I paid with ryō, then paid for Yukie's bill. She then stated, "Don't expect me to thank you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I continued to say nothing but stepped closer to the door. "It was nice meeting you, Yukia-san. I look forward to working with you later, though I kind of wish you'd loosen up. You've got a stick up your ass as tall as any tree in Konoha."⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Whatever, kid, I wasn't put on his planet to entertain you," she shot back in a lazy, tired voice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yet you're still an actor," I laughed. "Here to make me, and a whole lot of other people, smile and laugh… or jack off, since there is going to be an adult-rated version of the movie."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Eh, those people are the worst of the bunch," she shivered, only to take another shot. When it went down, she made a refreshing 'aw', then muttered, "So long as they stay the hell away from me, I won't have a problem with them, then. Some people need to learn the difference between someone on screen, and the actor. It gets so annoying when people can't figure out that crap."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No kiddin," I agreed. Then, when I stepped out the door, I saw a tiny toad looking up at me, followed by Sensei. Sensei then took a step to the side, and Sandayu, a tall skinny man who also lied to others about who he truly is, rushed into the bar. I stepped to the side, allowed him to pass, then walked over to the tiny toad. "Thank you," I bowed, "for your service." I then withdrew a dead beetle and held it out. The moment it was snatched up, the toad vanished, and I turned towards Kakashi. "You should try the fireball shots here, Sensei, they're amazing."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, you've been drinking, Hikigaeru-chan?" Naruto asked, and I looked over to see him, Hinata, and Sasuke smiling at me, but each one gave me an odd look.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And why are you wearing a suit?" Sasuke followed up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I like to look nice for the actor that's going to portray my Papa's book," I stepped out and grinned. "Besides, it takes more than just twelve shots to get me drunk. Liver presses it out too quickly, and he only gave me low alcohol drinks."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then Sensei patted my head as he passed, and stepped into the bar. He joined in on their conversation, and I pointed towards after them, and said, "You guys should pay attention. She's—something to get used to. I'll be out here looking at the stars."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned, and when I passed him, I just pointed back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just go take a look," I repeated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀And they did, and the moment Naruto caught wind of what came out of her mouth, he began to instantly argue with the actress. Sandayū yells joined Naruto and stated that she could not be replaced and that she was the greatest actor there was. Naruto got mad over how she was just mocking them, and how it was rude. I knew, through her chakra, that Hinata didn't like her either, but she stayed quiet, and Sasuke's reaction was the same, only he immediately stepped outside the bar, not wanting to deal with the situation. In the end, Sensei had to cast a Genjutsu on Yukie, and she slumped over into his arms.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As he carried her out of the bar, I joked, "Now Sensei, that's not how you pick up girls at a bar. Do we need to have a talk about taking things too far?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now's not the time for jokes, Hikigaeru-chan," Sensei dismissed me. "Sandayū, please escort us to the ship we're to use. Sasuke, catch Hikigaeru up on what she missed."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke had informed me of everything in a very lazy, short summary. The detail was there but hardly mattered, as I knew everything that was going on already. Then the day ended with me switching out of my suit, then sleeping in a hammock I pitched above deck. It was against the wishes of nearly everyone's request, except Sensei, who didn't mind. The rope I used suspended me high above the deck, as I had tied one end to the main mask, just above the sail, and the other end atop the foremast. The excess rope allowed me to sway side to side, and I was knocked about like a child's toy as the ocean's waves crashed against the ship.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the sun rose, I decided to stay asleep for another hour, only to awaken when it was seven. Leaving my hammock where it was, I leaped from the top of the ship and landed near the stern. I yawned, and not wanting to wait on others to provide food, withdrew something from my inventory. I silently thanked the gods above for preventing any form of rot or decay in my seals and ate a few fruits that I had stashed away. My team was already up at this point, and when I stepped over to them, I popped my back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good morning," I yawned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Morning," Sasuke replied, only to yawn himself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Morning, Hikigaeru-chan," Naruto mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata then mumbled something incoherently, and I leaned towards Naruto and asked, "You didn't keep Hinata-chan up all night, did you?" That woke Naruto up, and he sputtered so quickly he bit his tongue. Hinata flustered, and her incoherent mumbling doubled, while I just laughed. "You two are so cute together, it hurts."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Could you not break them so early in the day? We're stuck on a boat with them for the next few days," Sasuke requested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, I know, but I need something to do that does not eat, sleep, or study," I complained. "Speaking of studying," I glanced past my team to Sensei, who slowly walked up to us, "do you know of a quiet place on the ship I can read and take notes? I kind of just passed out last night and didn't get a good look at the ship.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sure you'll find something on your own, Hikigaeru-chan," Sensei replied. "Otherwise, just keep an eye out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"For?" I inquired. "Enemy nin or pirates? Actually, what rank is this mission?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A," Sensei reached into his back pocket and withdrew his book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke, who didn't seem impressed by Sensei's answer, muttered, "I highly doubt that us guarding a pampered actress counts as an A-rank mission."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Same could be said about a random bridge builder, Sasuke-kun," I rolled my eyes at him. "Demon's in the details."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's right. You never know how bad things can get, and since Yukie is an actor—a big one at that—she's going to be targeted quite often. Though, it's hard to tell by who. So just keep an eye out," Sensei countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Considering how she acted, I can see kinda why she'd be targeted," Naruto swore, and Hinata quietly nodded beside him, still a bit red in the face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀We fell quiet for a moment, and before I walked off from them, Sasuke spoke up, "Hey, Hikigaeru-chan, the Dobe's been antsy about you wanting to tell us something. Mind getting it off your chest, so he stops bothering us with it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh right, I forgot to tell you guys," I quietly nodded to myself. "Sorry, I got caught up in the moment of it all," I then apologized, but gestured at Naruto and Hinata. The latter of whom seemed to glance over towards me with curiosity, while the former began to squirm with excitement. "My… Okay, I've been keeping this a secret cause my parents have a lot of enemies, but I'm stronger now, so I'm alright with people knowing. Since I'm alright with that, I'm also picking up my family name."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And it's a good one, guys," Naruto nearly squeed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Could you not interrupt?" Sasuke asked Naruto in the same lazy tone that Sensei often used.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah—so, my Mama's Tsunade, of the Sannin, and the strongest woman alive. Which makes me a Senju. Which is why I'm able to heal. It's kind of like Sōsofu's healing ability. You know—the first Hokage," I finally admitted to Hinata and Sasuke. "So for now on, you can call me Senju Hikigaeru, but hold off on saying it publicly. I'm kind of waiting to announce it to everyone, like the elders and other clans."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata then began to beam at me, and her flushed features were replaced with a grateful cheer. Sasuke seemed to take the information with a pinch of salt but smiled at me. Hinata was the first to speak, who spoke clearly, and said, "Congratulations, Hikigaeru-chan!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I thought you always hated your Mama," Sasuke observed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I do, but… It's a long story, Sasuke-kun. I don't really want to get into it, but you'll understand once you get to meet her day. Sooner then later, I suppose," I smiled softly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm," Sasuke nodded, only to ask, "So, what have you been studying?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fūin, Fūin, and more damn Fūin…" I muttered, only to let my head bop against the back railing of the ship. "That and chakra rotation, fusing my chakra to make fire, and study of the muscular system, plus bone health, and brain health, atop of chakra study." With each listing, I slightly lifted my head and knocked it against the wood.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wow, Hikigaeru-chan, I didn't know you were looking into all of that," Naruto marveled. "Why?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You wouldn't happen to be working on the Rasengan, would you?" Sensei questioned me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes," I answered bluntly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The Rasen-what?" Naruto pondered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, it's just a jutsu that the fourth Hokage invented," Sensei hinted at, which made Naruto's eyes widen. He then looked over to me, and warned, "Something like that requires a lot of chakra. You should be careful with it since your reserves are a bit on the small side."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, about that," I lifted my head to look at the rest of them, "physical trauma has a chance of increasing someone's chakra reserves based off of the wound. I asked a nurse about it before leaving the hospital, cause I felt like I had more chakra in me than normal, and it turns out I've got a bit more than before."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"By h-how much?" Hinata questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi-sensei, when he had trained Naruto in wind chakra, mentioned that if Naruto's chakra was not suppressing Kurama's chakra, then it would be a hundred times his own. Yet that was Naruto after he trained with Papa and after three years, and as Naruto stood, he only had two-hundred-thousand, while Sensei had one-hundred-twenty-thousand. My own was four-hundred-sixty-six-thousand-two-hundred. I now had more then double Naruto's chakra, and even if you added Sasuke's and Hinata's chakra to Sensei's, I would still have more then four times theirs. It was ridiculous how much I had been given, but I as opened my mouth, I quickly closed it, not answering.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My hesitation was enough for Sensei to snap his book closed, and in the same deep, demanding tone he used when we were on the dock in the Land of Wave, he ordered, "Flair your chakra." He then lifted his headband up, showing his Sharingan.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Sensei," I agreed, and as directed, I placed my hands together, and poured my chakra into the air.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke took a step back. Not out of fear, but as the waves of chakra gushed from me, the winds that picked up were a bit strong. Sensei held his ground, but his eyes slowly widened the longer I poured more and more chakra into the air. As my reserves began to slowly drain from the display, they were quickly regenerated, and the longer it lasted, the more everyone realized something had changed in me. Naruto's reaction was pride, and he grinned at me, amazed by the show. Hinata's was shocked, but not the scared shock most would see in her. It was a scared worry over what was happening. Sasuke's was an impressed, jealous fear, that grew prideful when Sensei motioned for me to stop.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru," Sensei stepped towards me, "if your reserves keep growing, tell me. This isn't normal. At all. Don't use much of your chakra while we're on this mission unless it's absolutely necessary. When we get back to Konoha, you're getting checked into the hospital again."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, you mean this isn't a good thing, Sensei?" Naruto questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hinata had more chakra then Hikigaeru when we took on Zabuza. Now she has more chakra then you, Naruto." Sensei covered his Sharingan. "This isn't normal, and if her body is producing much more chakra then it should, it could be life-threatening."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In that case, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't use her chakra," Sasuke shrugged. "Isn't that right, Hinata, Dobe?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah," Hinata nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's easy," Naruto laughed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, yeah, I won't use my chakra, I promise," I nodded, only to turnabout, and walk towards the port side of the ship. "Yukie will be up soon, from what I'm feeling from her chakra. I'll keep an eye out for chakra on the sea, but if it's alright with everyone, I'll be reading." I then withdrew a book from my inventory and walked off with my face tilted into its pages.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The last thing I heard was Sensei ordering Sasuke, "Keep an eye on her. You know how she can get." He then ordered Naruto and Hinata, "The two of you will keep an eye on Yukie. The last thing we need from her is for her to jump ship."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The rest of the day was nothing more than me lying in my hammock, reading and taking notes. I sat with earplugs and only leaped down to eat or use the bathroom. Otherwise, I concentrated on my senses and worked. When night came, I laid back, and enjoyed the night sky, knowing what was coming in the morning. I closed my eyes and smiled, and then the screen for an how many hours I'd like to sleep popped up. I entered in one hour and took a nap. When I woke, and there was no one or thing crazy about, I went back to sleep for an hour.

⠀⠀⠀⠀This repeated, until four in the morning, where I awoke to a mountain of ice forming in the distance. It was far off, and the sun's rays gleaned over the eastern waters, but thanks to my sensing range, I felt the power on display. The chakra being used felt close to Haku's, only saltier. It was also more crabby, though there was a buttery taste to it. It was also not the only one I felt but was the strongest of them. The others were flavorless in comparison, but I knew that was only because the pallet of buttery crab overpowered them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I slowly breathed in the cold, morning air, and ignored the sudden craving I had for crab. Then, I withdrew a jacket from my inventory and leaped down to inform Sensei of what I sensed. Kakashi slept in a bed below deck, and I crouched down near him. In a quiet voice, I spoke up, "Sensei, we have a problem."

⠀⠀⠀⠀His eye slowly opened, but he turned to me with a hardened gaze. "What is it, Hikigaeru?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nin in the distance. One Jōnin level, close to you, and two high Chūnin to low Jōnin. There's also something you've got to see. I believe we're running into another ice kekkei genkai user," I explained, only to stand, and moved to the door that led to the main deck. When I reached it, I clapped my hands together. "I'll be hidden for now. Genin teams only normally have three, so if they're enemies, they won't suspect I'll be about. I'll be up in the crow's nest."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei quietly nodded and followed me out onto the main deck of the ship. His gaze instantly widened when he saw the iceberg in front of use form. "Hide your hammock," he then ordered, and I leaped off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei then returned below deck, and the moment he vanished from sight, the chakra in the distance stopped flaring, and the ice stopped growing. Then I felt Hinata's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's chakra stir, and a few moments later, the four of them returned above deck and began getting ready for the morning. Sensei, for some reason, had Naruto and Sasuke then spar. I realized the moment they began to fight, that it was nothing more than a distraction. A ruse to give Sensei and Hinata a reason to use their Dōjutsu. Sensei and Hinata sat near the stern, while Naruto and Sasuke fought near the bow. Given the direction, both Hinata and Sensei's eyes were on the ice before us. I wanted to it was clever, but I stayed quiet and attached myself to the top of the mask.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the sun rose, the ship had moved closer to the mountain of ice, along with the mountain of ice moving closer to the ship. Its movement was faint, but enough to know it was happening. I tuned out the reactions of the crew as they began to wake, and focused on the three sources of chakra atop the iceberg. I forgot their names, but I knew their faces. A man with blue hair and a strong jaw, who once defeated Sensei in the past. A busty woman, whose hair was pinkier than Sakura, and a large man with small eyes and large lips.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you mean, you're going to make sure it's safe before we can dock‽" I glanced down to see the Director throwing a hissy fit. "This is a sign from the movie gods! A big break that we just can't pass up!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, I know, but something like this just doesn't pop up out of nowhere. Let my team look about," Sensei's eye shop up to me for a split second, "and we'll let you know if it's safe. We were hired for that role, after all," Sensei argued.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine, but make it quick," Makino grumbled, only to round on the people around him. "Get moving people, they're ninja, they won't take long! I want this movie to get going, and time's a wastin!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I noticed Sensei's hint and waited for the right shift in the boat before leaping to the glacier. When I landed, I attached myself to a large boulder of ice, so that my feet made no imprint in the snow. I slowly walked around it, shifting about as I went, only to leap off again, and land closer to the first of my prey. My stealth was more than enough to hide from anyone short of a Kage, or perhaps some every talented Jonin, but even then, I knew if I played my cards right, I could sneak up on Jiji.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Observes," I whispered as I gazed upon the pink haired woman.

* * *

 **Kakuyoku Fubuki**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 53, Yukigakure, Kazahana Dotō

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Dotō, Loyal to Yukigakure

⠀ **⠀Hit Points** : 33,500

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 42,250

⠀⠀⠀⠀' _Ten years prior to the movie plot, Fubuki participated in overthrowing the daimyō of the Land of Snow, Kazahana Sōsetsu, on the orders of Dotō Kazahana. Her strong will and loyalty has earned her the respect of her comrades, and though she acts confident in her abilities, which borderlines overconfidence at times, she is still willing to follow the orders of others._ '

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I lowered my head and shook it about with disappointment. It was one thing to see a strong foe and get excited. It was another to see someone, and the only thing that you can concentrate on is her ugly hair. Fubuki had wonderful skin, a cocky smile that was nice to look at, eyes as green as limes, and a body I knew Papa would marvel at. Even I found it nice to look at, but she didn't hear the snow as I shifted about behind her. She didn't hear me hold out a hand, but her cocky grin did vanish as I withdrew a blade from my inventory. The only sound she made was a quiet gasp, only to pass away a moment later as Enryuu appeared through her neck.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her spine was severed at the neck, and I had no remorse over killing her, but held onto Enryuu so her body didn't flop against the snow. I ignored the notification that told me I had killed her, and tilted my blade up, lifting her into the air. Then I flicked Fubuki towards me, making Enryuu vanish as I did. Her back flopped onto my shoulder, only for her to vanish into my inventory. All the while I was still transparent and not a drop of blood hit the snow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I promise I'll bury you in your homeland," I whispered quietly, only for an explosion to shake the ice. I looked over to see Sensei standing between the boat and the leader of the Yukigakure shinobi. I frowned as I noticed the ship had then docked, and several people acted against Sensei's orders. Yukie had yet to step off the boat, but stood along its side, and watched as a spectator.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then raised a hand and transformed into the woman I had just killed. Leaping forth, I landed on the ice near the main man with light blue hair. Again, I whispered, "Observe."

* * *

 **Rōga Nadare**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 67, Yukigakure, Kazahana Dotō

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Dotō, Loyal to Yukigakure

⠀ **⠀Hit Points** : 39,850

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 85,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀' _Ten years prior to the movie plot, Nadare participated in overthrowing the daimyō of the Land of Snow, Kazahana Sōsetsu, on the orders of Dotō Kazahana. His abilities marked him as leader of Dotō's tree man team. On the day of Sōsetsu's death, he defeated Hatake Kakashi in battle, and forced him to flee._ '

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then, playing my part, I stated, "Greetings, Princess Koyuki. I hope you're still carrying around the hex—" I interrupted my own sentence by having a paper bomb go off at my feet. The smoke from it was enough to cover me, and I leaped away from it and landed near Nadare. As I did, another shinobi, the larger man, revealed himself in the distance, only to make a quip I didn't hear.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata! You three protect Koyuki," Sensei then ordered, still baffled over my little act, and not knowing I was hidden as the enemy. "The rest of you—get back to the ship!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Nadare glanced at me, then locked eyes with Sensei. "Mizore, Fubuki, the two of you fetch the princess," he ordered, and as he leaned forward, and leaped towards Sensei, I dropped my disguise, opened the first four gates, and launched myself at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" he gasped as he looked back, "You're not—" I interrupted him with a swing of Enryuu, which I had pulled from my inventory the moment I leaped. He had blocked my attack with his armor but winced as my blade barely cut through it and bit into his flesh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry, but Fubuki-san's already dead," I announced.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?" he gasped, only for his foot to kick out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I blocked it with my blade, and as I flew back, Sensei rushed to where Nadare was going to land. He then called out, "I'll handle him, Hikigaeru! Take care of the other one!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Got it! Yell if you need help," I called out to him, only to land, and rush off towards the third member who was in battle with Naruto and Hinata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I went, I noticed that Sasuke had grabbed Koyuki, and retreated to the ship with the Princess in hand. It didn't take me long to rush down Mizore, but I canceled the eight gates as I moved, and allowed myself to slow down. In the time it took for me to attack him, Hinata ducked under Mizore's punch and lifted a hand to knock it to the side. Naruto took the opportunity to throw a punch at the large man's face, only for his mechanical arm to block it. Hinata then stepped into him and slammed her hand into his chest.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what‽" She gasped, only for Mizore to headbutt her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She fell back, and Naruto, not liking the way Hinata had yelped, shot his foot up, and kicked the man in the lower jaw. As Mizore flipped back, landing with a soft thud in the snow, Naruto was by Hinata's side in an instant. I then landed beside them, and Hinata stuttered out, "H-his armor, it stopped my Jūken blow. His heart should have stopped."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really now?" I hummed, only to point Enryuu at Mizore. "You two fall back and help Sasuke-kun guard the ship. I'll handle him."

⠀⠀⠀⠀They nodded, and as they ran off, Naruto called out, "Good luck, Hikigaeru-chan!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mizore stood up and rubbed his chin with a hand. When he looked up to see Naruto and Hinata running, and myself standing before him, he shook his head, and questioned, "You're not a normal little girl, are you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you. As for that armor of yours, it will be returning with me to Konoha," I stated, ignoring his words. "I promise you'll be buried in your homeland with your allies. Do you have any requests for what you wish placed on your tombstone, Fuyukuma Mizore?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well you're presumptuous," he chuckled, only to dash at me, with his mechanical arm outstretched.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Webbing shot out of it, and I sidestepped the gunk as I moved in. Then, as Mizore raised his arm to attack me, I had done to him what I had done to Daikoku in the academy. I waited. I allowed the large man to move in, and the moment I was within arms reach of him, I forced open the first two gates, and moved faster than normal. I then reached out to his non-mechanical hand, and his fingers crunched together. The sound it made reminded me of stepping on gravel, and he roared out a horrid scream, only to swing down his large, robotic arm down like a hammer. I stepped to my left, his right, and brought Enryuu up like a bat. It struck his unprotected face, and I leaped to the side to avoid the spray of blood as I scalped him. A moment later, he vanished into my inventory, and I turned about to face Sensei's battle.


	29. Fire and Ice, Land of Snow pt 3

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Fire and Ice, Land of Snow Pt.3

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei's battle was much more than a simple throw of blows, then a short showcase of Ninjutsu that I had recalled from the movie. When Sensei threw a kick, it was blocked with a knee and countered with a jab. Sensei evaded the jab and slashed a kunai at Nadare's outstretched hand. It was blocked by the metal gauntlet he wore, and a hard, wide kick made Sensei leap back. Three hand seals later, and a flurry of ice shards flew towards Sensei, all of which missed as he backflipped and sidestepped away from them while throwing a volley of kunai.

⠀⠀⠀⠀They missed, but the explosive tags attached to them, which I noticed were my own given the maroon coloring, exploded and caused the mountain of snow and ice behind Nadare to give. It forced the Yuki nin to dive wide and far to the side, which Sensei took the time to wave three hand seals. A ball of fire was aimed at where Nadare was going to land, but a wall of ice shot up, and protected him from the heat, even though chunks of his barrier were blown away. Sensei dashed forward before the blast subsided, and weaved a pattern of hand seals I didn't recognize.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A clone appeared beside him in a flicker of blue electrical light, and I smiled as the clone flanked around the side I could, while Sensei slowly flanked around the opposite end. Nadare turned his gaze to the attacking clone and flared his chakra. The barrier he had summoned shot out in the clone's direction, trapping it in ice, only for it to shift and explode. Lightning shot out, and Nadare gasped as Sensei dashed out from behind him. He was able to turn about fast enough to see Sensei's punch. It struck him on the nose, and he was thrown back several meters from the hit, only to roll in the snow, and land on his feet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You've gotten better, Kakashi, I'll give you that," Nadare praised Sensei. "Though I'm going to have to end our battle quickly, so I can kill that girl who killed Fubuki and Mizore. Tell me—what is her name?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It doesn't matter since that's not going to happen," Sensei narrowed his eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She killed my allies, Kakashi. Wouldn't you want to know the name of the girl who killed your team?" Nadare asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Not giving him an answer, Sensei withdrew a kunai from his pouch and tossed it at Nadare. Behind it, trailed a packed yellow ball on a string. Nadare didn't bother dodging, and weaved several hand seals, only to point towards Sensei. A volley of ice flowed out from the ice below him and tore through Sensei's thrown weapon. The attack continued and followed after Sensei as he leaped to the side. However, as it tore apart the kunai, the yellow ball was struck and exploded in a haze of yellow smoke. The smoke's blast was enough to reach Nadare, but as he leaped away from it, Sensei's chakra split and chirping birds began to echo about. Part of Sensei's chakra sunk into the snow, and the other, the real Kakashi, rushed Nadare with his Chidori roaring.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Nadare yelled, as he had woven more seals and glanced towards Sensei, "Ice Prison!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Walls of ice began to shoot up from the ground, but as it reached Sensei, he swung his arm, and the ice was blown back in a shower of shrapnel. A moment later, Sensei was on Nadare, but as he and the Yukigakure nin began to face off in Taijutsu once more, Sensei plunged his hand through the man's chest. Nadare made a horrific gasp, and the crunch of his chest was horrid, but then the snowclone fell apart, and Nadare stood up from a mound of snow behind Sensei. He was grinning, but a moment later, before he could speak, Sensei's clone popped up next to him and kicked him in the side of the head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The man was thrown to the side, flipped about in the snow, then rolled to land on his feet. "And here I thought," he coughed, then spat blood into the snow, "I was being—clever…" He rubbed his cheek, then his grin became a look of anger. "It seems I was taking it too easy on all of you…" He began to weave the ram, the ox, the monkey, the horse, the serpent, and finally, the dog. "Ice Style: White Whale!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀The explosion of chakra that came from him went unseen, but the massive crackling of power that rose from the ocean made me wince. The chakra that flowed from him was much greater than his own reserves, but as a whale rose from the water, much larger than depicted in the movie, it tore the glacier in half. The whale soared higher than the mountain and dwarfed even the largest great blue whales in size. As it hit the water, the splash it made rose higher than most of the taller trees in all of the Land of Fire. Then Sensei turned about, and unlike the movie, he seemed worried. I knew why, as the Sharingan was never meant to copy kekkei genkai.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You've gotten stronger too, I see," Sensei muttered. "I guess I'm going to have to end this quickly."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quickly? Please, I was able to defeat you ten years ago, and the same will happen again today," Nadara boasted, then in a shout of rage, he added, "Even if you've improved, I have so too, and tenfold at that!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei sweatdropped, then, a quick moment later, he yelled to me, "Hikigaeru, is everyone on the ship‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Sensei!" I yelled back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So that's her name? Hikigaeru… I know I've heard that before," Nadare smiled to himself in wonder. "But where?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Have them set sail," Sensei added in a shout, only to explain, "I'll hold him off, and catch up after I lose him."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Nadare then rushed Sensei down, and the two's battle continued. I just let out an annoyed gargle, and quietly asked, "Why is it when you face a deadly foe, your first instincts are to sacrifice yourself as a distraction?" I then smacked myself, realizing my own hypocrisy in the statement. "Huh… so he's who I get it from. Guess that's why you'll always be my favorite, Sensei…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I knew how to use hand seals with one hand, yet I had no clue how to summon clones with a single hand sign. I knew Naruto could, after he had lost his arm to Sasuke in their final battle, but his level of experience at that point was beyond what I was today. Thus, I placed Enryuu in my mouth, held onto her with my teeth, and summoned six clones. I divided up my chakra equally between three of them and myself, and the remaining three were only given five-grand. We each took Enryuu out of our mouths and opened the first gate. I and the three clones with equal chakra rushed to Sensei, while the remaining three retreated to the boat to force it to set sail.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I landed in front of Sensei, my clones and I bellowed at the same time, "I'm not leaving you behind no matter what, Sensei."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan? What, are you doing?" Sensei demanded. "When did you learn… Of course, you know the Shadow Clone jutsu," he sighed, but his gaze hardened, and he looked back to Nadare. "Fine. If you're going to help, then listen to my orders," he followed up in the same hard tone he used the day before. "This isn't a battle we can win that easily. Nadare isn't an enemy you can underestimate."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It seems this girl doesn't take after you that well, Kakashi. She's not running for her life yet," Nadare laughed, and I snorted at his jest. He then began to weave the ram, the ox, the monkey, the horse, the serpent, and the dog.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My eyes widened as his chakra began to mold. Turning back to Sensei, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Sensei, I'd argue that this is an acceptable place to use my chakra!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀As the ground began to erupt, Sensei and I leaped back, and as the whale of ice appeared for a second time, it aimed itself in our direction, and it's mass blacked out the sun. My Clones and I stood side by side, and we each knew what he had to do. The four of us pointed our Enryuus at Nadare and his white whale, and each one of us filled the blades with as much chakra as they would allow. Four-hundred-thousand chakra was spent, and everything I had given the clones was nearly used, but the blaze that erupted could have impressed even Madara. It delt eight-hundred-thousand damage, and the blast tore the whale apart, and what was left of the glacier asunder. I knew Enryuu was powerful, but as the blaze scorched its way out over the sea, nearly four kilometers in length, it evaporated everything. The mountain of ice, the ocean itself, the whale, and what moisture was in the air was all violently engulfed in the blaze of power beyond what most could imagine.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then it all exploded a second time. Steam spread out in every direction, and its force was as violent as a hurricane. It rocked winds in every direction, causing waves of water to be thrown out, and everything to rock back. Sensei and I were blown away from it all, and he was lucky enough to miss every obstacle as he flew, and skipped into the water with a heavy smack. I bounced hard off of the wooden railing of the ship and slammed into a floating chunk of ice. The boat didn't capsize over the blast, but the blast had also popped my clones that were not on the ship. The wave of chakra exhaustion from using that much chakra forced me to go stiff, and as the ice I crashed into shattered into pieces, I began to fall into the water below.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I clutched onto Enryuu for dear life, not letting her fall to the deep, but as oxygen began to fade, the light of the sun slowly vanished above. The last thing I felt was Sasuke's chakra reaching out to mine, and the last thing I saw was a notification. It told me my reckless action favored in my corner, and that I had killed Nadare.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a rough haze, I saw Papa. He stood with one arm, covered in his own blood and sweat, and atop his shoulder was Fukasaku. Ojīchan looked tired, blood spilled from his cheek, and he looked about worried. A moment later, the Asura path shot out of the water he stood on. It grabbed him by his throat and gripped tightly, and Papa spat blood. A haze of battle continued, and a moment later, Papa found himself on his stomach, and as five poles were implanted into his back, my eyes shot open.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a tired, sour voice, I muttered, "Two-hundred… and six…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀It came out no quieter than a mouse, and I turned to Hinata, who sat beside me. She seemed to be squeezing the water out of a rag, and once finished, turned to me. She jumped a bit when she realized I was looking at her, but her features relaxed, and she smiled at me. "Hikigaeru-chan's awake, Sensei."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's good," Sensei quietly acknowledged from his chair near the end of the tiny room we were in. "Hinata, could you go let Naruto and Sasuke know she's awake? But do hold off on coming in. I'd like to speak with Hikigaeru-chan about something first."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's g-good to have you back, Hikigaeru-chan," Hinata said to me, only to hop off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When she opened the door, I knew my senses were not quite right, as she then hopped down from the carriage we were riding in. It was dark out, and as I brought a hand to my head so I could cover my eye, I began looking through the notifications that 'The Gamer' had left me. "So… this is what chakra exhaustion feels like," I began in a tired voice, "man this feels terrible. Everything's so… blurry."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's what happens when you use that much chakra in one go, Hikigaeru-chan," Sensei drawled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I groaned, and pressed my hand against both of my temples, "So we're in the Land of Snow, right?" I questioned, only to get a nod from Sensei. "How many days has it been?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We fought the Yukigakure nin two days ago. It's morning, and I'll bring you something to eat in a bit. I know you must feel hungry, after what you pulled," he stated, and I had to agree with a nod. "But first," he reached down to his feet and lifted up Enryuu. He sat the blade next to him, letting it lean on the side of the carriage wall. "You're going to tell me how you got your hands on something like this. No more avoiding the question. I asked the others—and they said you always avoided it with them too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let my arm fall down to my side and quietly nodded. I knew, with the way I felt, that I wasn't able to avoid the question. Sensei's chakra was a blur and would remain a blur for the next thirteen hours. I knew, like the time I had been confronted in the hospital by Jiji, that it was time to tell some of the truth, and half lies. "It was a gift, Sensei. All of my weapons that are like Enryuu were gifts from—the Oni, and a really, really tired and stressed soldier."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The Oni—and a tired stressed soldier?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I quickly nodded, only for the motion to make me dizzy. "Yeah. Long story short, they're from a clan that's nearly all dead. The Oni, I mean, not the soldier. He was just—someone who also knew the Oni. Damn, I do not like my head spinning like this," I complained. "They passed on a bit after I met them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"When did you get in contact with this clan?" he followed up, and I sat up so I could get a good look at Sensei.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Almost two years ago? I got attacked and nearly died by a monster. Big ol' pig demon. It was outside the village when got ambushed by it, and the Oni stopped me from dying. They gave me," I reached into my inventory and withdrew a gauntlet, "this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei's eyes watched the golden gauntlet, only for the eye of it to open, and blink. He blinked at its blink, then raised a brow. "It's a link to the Oni. It's their 'Oni Gauntlet', that lets me empower their swords. It used to be blue but became gold after some time. The longer I have it, the stronger it becomes." I then put it away but winced again as my head throbbed. "But that's not all. I've—only ever been in contact with Oni that have passed on. I've not met one that was alive. They're spirits of the dead, and all that." I waved my hand up as I talked, only for it to clap down against my chest.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They also gave me a way to talk to them, but I don't really need it unless they come to me. When they do, I don't even need it at that point, since they just talk to my brain. It's complicated… Anyways, about—the monster that almost killed me—I was able to take it down. It really was just a giant pig, so nothing really major about it. You could find stronger things in training ground forty-four," I explained, only to flinch when Naruto's chakra became chaotic in the distance. Then flinched again when Sasuke's chakra started to act the same.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And this sword—Enryuu—was a gift from them? They would trust you with this kind of power?" I quietly nodded, covered my eye again, rubbed at it, and then checked my reputation with the Oni.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They adore me, Sensei," I told him. "I'm already stronger than their strongest member, and—let's just say when you give an offering of food to the spirits, they get it, and they love my pizzas almost as much as a Akimichi loves all you can eat restaurants."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And this agreement you have with them—what are its details?" he continued.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So long as I hold the power of the Oni, I must slay any demon I come across," I answered truthfully, then I lied, "but the only demon I've ever fought was that big pig thing. Zabuza didn't really count in their eyes, and neither does Naruto, since, well, you know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei watched me, then lifted up Enryuu and eyed it. His inspection lasted for only a second, and then he asked, "How many of the oni-weapons do you have?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, over—fourty? I have to count them all, Sensei, but it's a lot," I explained. "Can I not though? My head hurts too much."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He ignored my request, and asked, "Are they all like Enryuu?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I shook my head. "No, Enryuu's a special case. Not all of them have chakra abilities like her. Some just have small boosts or effects. I'd say she's my… sixth strongest weapon. There's the true Bishamon, the holy Excalibur, yes, the holy Excalibur from the western tails," I then withdrew the blade from my inventory just so Sensei could see, only to put it away, "the Oni Musō, which is a powerful, purple whip, then there's the Rakkakken, which is like Enryuu, only stronger, but can't unleash the great dragon fire she can, and finally, the Gokumonji."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei stayed quiet as he gazed at Enryuu. Again, it felt like it dragged on, but as he stayed quiet for nearly a minute, and I glanced over at the door as Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata waited quietly. "Is there anything else you're not telling me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded, and informed him, "You're going to need to get permission from Jiji for the rest, Sensei. It's not about the Oni, though, and I don't even think if he green lights you, I'll tell you. The less that know, the easier it will be to keep secret. I know I will tell you when I'm older, and if everything goes… well, then we'll see."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And does he know how you got these weapons?" he followed up, but I shook my head. He watched me for a long time, but I knew only a minute passed, and quietly asked, "And—you said you could speak with spirits. Is it just the Oni spirits, or any of the dead?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's called the Rosary of Communication, Sensei," I stated, only to withdraw the Onimusha item from my inventory. It was a beaded bracelet with four animal fangs, and at its center was a large, sparkling orb. "It also only lets me talk to the dead if their body is—out in the open. I don't use it to be honest, cause I've never had a reason to. The dead aren't just out and about, and I know it's useful, but… I have yet to use it. It was another gift from the old, tired soldier."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again, Sensei went quiet. He stood up, took a step forward, and laid Enryuu next to me. Instantly, I took it and placed it in my Inventory. "First," I looked up to Sensei, "you're suffering from chakra exhaustion. Until you're better, no using your chakra. No exceptions, and no opening the gates, either. Second," he flicked my forehead, and the motion made me fall back into the bed, "nothing can be simple with you, can it? When we're done with this mission, you're going to inform the Hokage how you got these weapons. I'd go as far as to say they're stronger than even the seven swords of Kirigakure. Finally," Sensei stepped towards the door, and looked over to me with his tired eye, "I'm proud of you. Thank you for coming to help me, and thank you for being honest."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He moved to open the door, then stopped, and asked, "Oh, and would you like soup or something else?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Both," I requested, only to sit up again. "I feel like I can out each an Akimichi." I then added, "And something warm for this throat."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright," Sensei agreed, and when he opened the door, a notification told me that he believed me, even if my explanation needed work. The explanation was then blind sighted by Naruto as he rushed passed Sensei, and nearly crashed into me as he skidded to a stop next to my bed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan, are you alright‽" he bellowed, and I clapped both of my hands to my hearts.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Volume, Naruto-kun, damn it," I complained as my head throbbed. "Always with the outside voice with you, never the inside one…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"S-sorry," he apologized.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Tired, hungry, and… god, I have chakra exhaustion," I complained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's not just t-that," Hinata spoke up. "You were also suffering from hypothermia, but we were able to g-get you stable."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wish Sensei told me that earlier," I muttered, but didn't mention that I already knew from 'The Gamer'.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's just good to have you back," Sasuke spoke up. "Now can you stop nearly dying every time we go on a mission outside of the village? The Dobe's annoying to live with when you're like this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, you were worried too, Teme," Naruto shot at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Didn't say I wasn't, I just said you were insufferable," Sasuke countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Unlike you, at least I don't try to kiss Hikigaeru-chan when she's unconscious," Naruto shot back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"For the last time, I was trying to get her to breathe, not kiss her!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-nows now the time to—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata tried to quiet them down, only for Naruto to yell, "Yeah, yeah, but unlike Hinata-chan and I, you just ran when the going got tough."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I was protecting our client," Sasuke growled, "and the moment Hikigaeru-chan told you to run, you did too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's enough!" Hinata then yelled, and again, like on the bridge, I grew proud of her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to her, and a moment later they realized now was not the time, and looked back to me. I had, when they started to yell, pulled out sound canceling earbuds, and just looked at them until they finished their little argument. I generally knew what they said based off of their lip movements, but as they began to apologize, I took off the headphones. "Naruto," I began, only to look at him, "apologize to Sasuke-kun. Also, it's called cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Also known as CPR. We were taught about it in school. I thought we went over this or did you forget?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I… think we both skipped that class?" Naruto offered, but as I glared at him, he continued, "But what Teme was doing wasn't—" I brought up a finger, and Naruto paused. When I shook it, he looked down. "Sorry… Sasuke."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke didn't say anything but glanced at Naruto. I sighed and placed the earbuds no the side of my bed. "Good. Sasuke-kun, thank you for getting me out of the water, and I'm sorry for making you all worry."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So long as you're going to be fine, then it's alright," Sasuke nodded. "Right—Naruto, Hinata?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah," Hinata nodded, and Naruto agreed with a quiet nod.

* * *

 **Please Review. It lets me know if you want more.**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _⠀⠀⠀⠀Emotions. Combat. Have them both. Also, if you look into the weapons from Onimusha, you will find spoilers to what weapons she'll be using later down the line. So yes, she does, in fact, have Excalibur._


	30. Train Ride, Land of Snow pt 4

**Chapter Thirty**

Train Ride, Land of Snow Pt.4

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Picking and choosing; I wasn't a beggar, so I was allowed to do it. I knew a future, or several if we count fanfiction, but the one I lived in always changed with everything I did. So I had often chosen to do nothing, and let things play out as they would otherwise. Sometimes, I altered a small thing here or there, but it always worked out in the end. But that's how life worked. The world kept spinning, even if our own lives ended. What we did on it was what made us who we were, so I always chose to be a good person. But no matter if I existed or not, or changed an event here or there, some things will always occur. It was because my hand, no matter what I did prior, changed anything major to prevent the occurrence. Thus, things stayed the same. It was logical, made sense, and there was no ripple effect in time, that changed everything just by existing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I laid in the soft bed provided to me, I quietly hummed as I cradled Enryuu, and thought over my observations of what had occurred or may occur. I was alone with my thoughts, and so I thought. I pondered on my life and the small events that I've changed. Naruto was sharper, and he and Hinata were together much sooner than normal. Then the larger events were Zabuza and Haku were still alive, yet their impact on things was unknown to me. I knew Jiji was going to do right by them, even if I had not asked him to. Prison at worst, and at best, he'll force them to be Konoha nin. Yet all of that was dwarfed by a single night of truth.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had no idea what Jiji planned to do with Danzō, but it was cold, and the smallest of my chakra, even if I was tired and dizzy, made Enryuu glow with heat. It was like clinging onto a radiator, only it cut me the harder I squeezed. I ignored the shouts outside over Yukie going missing, now known to the world as Koyuki. I decided it was fine if I let the others handle it, and just relaxed. She would be found and kept safe, and I needed to rest for what came next. I planned on being a good person, regardless of Sensei's orders. I wasn't going to let the men of the Land of Snow die. But for now, I waited. I waited, I relaxed, I squeezed Enryuu just a bit tighter, and I thought. I couldn't even feel the pain of her biting into my skin, and I didn't care about the small drops of my blood staining the sheets.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had known the moment Hinata had stepped outside, we were in a cave. Sensei had said it was morning, but I had seen only lantern-light, but now, as we rested on the opposite end, they all ran about, trying to find the runaway Princess. Chakra exhaustion wasn't enjoyable, and my mind was only clear, or at least as clear as it could be since I wasn't moving. I had resisted the worst of the effects, thanks to my high Vigor, but between it and frostbite, my recovery was fifty-four hours. Most of which I spent asleep, but instead of it taking weeks for me to recover, thanks to how resting in a bed worked, as well as my Greater Recovery perk, I was going to be fine. I wasn't going to complain about it either, but I was going to be fine.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Until I was needed, I cuddled my favorite blade, and quietly sang, " _I'm bleeding out, so if the last thing that I do—is bring you down, I'll bleed out for you. So I bare my skin, and I count my sins, and I close my eyes, and I take it in. I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you, for you…_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀The song continued, but I grew quiet and hummed along. I closed my eyes and kept waiting. When the chorus picked up, I softly tapped Enryuu with a finger, but my rhythm was off. When I decided to jump back into the song and sing along, several verses had already passed. " _When the day has come, that I've long my way around, and the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground… When the sky turns grey, and everything is screaming… I will reach inside, just to find my heart is beating…_ "

⠀⠀⠀⠀I trailed off again, only to faintly push more chakra into Enryuu. My small carriage grew even warmer, and I made a quiet moan of bliss. You never know how much you enjoy the warmth of the Land of Fire until you leave for the Land of Snow. Perspective was nice, but then, I nodded off, and it wasn't until a roar of a train that I realized I had fallen asleep. Knowing I didn't have much time, I groaned as I stood, and dragged Enryuu behind me. A line was carved in the wood, and as I stepped out into the snow, wearing nothing more than a loosely fitted white shirt and Hinata's spare pair of pants, I immediately regretted it. I shivered against the snow, and I rubbed at my scar as it began to sting. Then, I silently closed the door behind me, only to vanish in a transparent haze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The 'Transparent Escape Technique' wasn't working properly, but the white of the snow was bright enough to negate it, and my own skill with stealth overwrote even that. Everyone had perched themselves up above the side of the mountain, and others hid behind the snow itself or the tall trees. Even though it was all an abstract blur, I could tell that Naruto had still found the Princess, and had outrun the train. Only now he was still standing and wasn't winded by outrunning the large machine. Everything was playing out as it would normally, but as Dotō began to stop his train, things began to change. When he stood up and showed himself, I noticed he was wearing his chakra armor, and not the fancy clothing we would have normally seen him in. With his nin dead, it was hard to say what he would do, but his chakra flared, and I muttered observe.

* * *

 **Kazahana Dotō**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 60, Yukigakure, Daimyō

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Himself, Loyal to Yukigakure

⠀ **⠀Hit Points** : 75,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 75,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Ten years prior to the movie plot, Dotō participated in overthrowing the daimyō of the Land of Snow, Kazahana Sōsetsu. He executed the past daimyō himself and usurped the title for himself. While he is also the leader of Yukigakure, and is also, by technicality, the Kage of Yukigakure, he is not considered a Kage.'

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀His status didn't matter, but what did was how I had forgotten that those loyal to the royal family, the men with Sandayū, sent several logs down the mountain. When Dotō finished his little introduction, he was overshadowed by the shouts of Sandayū, but I, again, ignored it all. Instead, I quietly hissed as the logs toppled under and over me, and carried me to the side of the train. The pain went as quickly as it came, and being rocked about was more of a bother than anything. When I stood, I nearly fell over from the world spinning but focused enough to glare at the men atop the mountain. They all carried other swords or spears and wore armor, but I rolled my eyes at them and began to walk towards the front of the train. As I did, I withdrew paper bomb after paper bomb, and lazily, but mostly sloppily, slapped each one to the train as I went.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A moment later, after the second train cart was littered with paper bombs, I felt Sensei's killing intent on me. I glanced up at the side of the mountain, where the train had exited from, and saw him wide-eyed, glaring at me with his Sharingan. I waved with a stack of paper bombs, only to go back to what I was doing. I knew I would face his wrath later, so I didn't bother counting how many I placed on the train, but when I was done, I knew I was going to have to spend the next several days making more. Then the men began to run down the mountain, screaming at the top of their lungs with Sandayū beside them. Horror would strike soon, but as the side doors of the train carts opened, I activated my paper bombs. Then failed as my chakra fluctuated, and nothing happened. The delay gave each cart enough time to fire once.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Once was still Enough to fill the air with hundreds of Kunai, and as I slowly watched them leave the train, I forced my chakra to violently detonate the tags. Each and every tag was filled with more chakra then was needed, and the blast made my head ring. The train erupted in a blast of fire and force, and shrapnel of destroyed kunai, wood, and train parts blew out in every direction. I felt the chakra of some of Sandayū's men vanish, but then the mountain, as it violently began to erupt into a avalanche, prevented more of them from passing on. Yet it was a trade-off, and those who were within each train cart blipped away. The combined blast shook the ground and cracked the ice below. I even fell to my side from it all and laid in the snow with my hands over my ringing ears. As cart after cart began to fall from the mountain, they dragged others with them, and the only cart that began to get away was the one that Dotō was in.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata and Sasuke moved to follow the cart as it raced off, only to be stopped by Sensei. I didn't hear what he said to them, but the ringing in my head doubled when I moved. The sound of the snow crunching under my feet was enough to sting my mind, and as I began my walk up the mountain, I ignored the looks of awe from the men whose I had just saved. Sensei then landed next to me only to karate-chop my forehead. It made my head spin, and the sudden strike was enough to make me fall over and drop Enryuu a second time. Sensei's chakra was still a chaotic mix of anger, but as I lay in the snow, I was too disoriented to read the details. Yet I knew I felt relief in him, even if it was overshadowed by other emotions.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a strict voice, he stated, "The only reason you're not in big trouble right now is that you saved the lives of most of those men." His voice made me wince, but then he stepped forward and lifted me up. While I lay bridal style in his arms, in a quieter, but still angry tone, he informed me, "You really need to stop putting yourself at risk, Hikigaeru." My brain was working well enough to notice he dropped the honorific. "You're going to hurt yourself in the long run if you keep this up…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He's right, Hikigaeru-chan," Sasuke spoke up as he landed near us. Hinata, who was beside him, and had followed the two, quietly nodded in agreement. "You could have just handed me those paper bombs. I would have done it for you. Though… I think you used more than was needed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sasuke, could you please get me Enryuu…" I groaned as I pointed down at my sword. "I'm using her as a heating blanket…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀As Sasuke lifted up Enryuu, Sensei stated, "…no. Carry Hikigaeru to her carriage. Make sure you get her an extra blanket. I'll be taking Enryuu."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sensei—" I tried to say something, but he cut me off with a raised hand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, Hikigaeru," he continued in his strict but quiet voice. "If this situation was any different—if you didn't save the lives of those men—I would force you to rest until we got you back to the village. I'm going to hold on to Enryuu, Sasuke's going to watch you, and you're not going to do anything else. No using your chakra to turn your sword into a heater. No using your seals. No gates. Nothing. Let us handle this. It's time for you to rest. No questions, no buts. Do I make myself clear?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…yes, Sensei," I stated. As he lowered me into Sasuke's arms, I then groaned again and pointed off behind Sensei. "I guess—it looks like you'll have to handle it sooner than later."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei turned about to see a blimp. A blimp that rose up from the cliffside, with Doto's train cart as it's bridge. I had forgotten that, in my dizzied haze, the first train cart of Dotō's train had also been a blimp, but I cared little for it all as everything began to slowly go dark, and I began to shiver from the cold. Dotō stood near a doorway on the side, and in an angry, deep voice, he yelled, "I will not be leaving here without you and the Hex Crystal, Princess Koyuki!" Ice, as black as the night, short up around the princess as Dotō weaved several hand signs, and a black ice dragon bit into her as it rose from the ground. She screamed, only to be flung into Dotō's arms.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sasuke, get Hikigaeru back to her carriage!" Sensei bellowed, only to wield Enryuu as he moved to help the Princess. "Hinata, keep an eye on that blimp!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Uh-oh," I groaned into Sasuke's shoulder. "He's at it again…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan?" Sasuke looked back at me, and I just pointed off to a yellow and orange blur that clung off of the side of the blimp. "You've got to be kidding."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-Naruto-kun! What a-are you doing‽" Hinata yelled after Naruto as he snuck his way aboard the aircraft.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn it!" Sensei complained, but as he dashed off with Enryuu in hand, my brain decided now was a good time to just blackout, and everything shifted itself into a darkened haze.

* * *

 **⠀⠀May 21th, 10:24 AM, Uchiha Sasuke**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru fell asleep the moment I laid her in bed. Her carriage was still warm, even without her sword, and I didn't bother getting her a second blanket. Crossing my arms, I sat by the closed door, and looked out the tiny, boxed window. I watched as the camera crew and those barley wounded moved about to help those Hikigaeru had saved. I then gritted my teeth, and smacked the back wall. Hikigaeru's head popped up for a moment, and she looked about in a tired, almost drunk like haze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She asked, in a tired tone, "Is there another problem?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, Hikigaeru-chan," I stated. "Go back to sleep."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh," she very slowly nodded, then her eye rolled back, and she plopped her head back into the pillow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Standing up, I walked over to her, and checked if she was asleep. My Sharingan activated, and I watched as her chest slowly rose at the slight inhale, only to lower when she breathed out. She had made a faint snore when she did, and it almost sounded like the squeeks Hinata had made in the past. I deactivated my Sharingan, and took a seat. Hikigaeru was asleep, and so long as nothing was too loud, would remain asleep.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I shook my head, leaned back, and glanced out the window. "I don't know why Sensei got onto you as harshly as he did. He's normally a lot calmer with you. Hell, compared to the Land of Wave, this really isn't much to worry about."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She snored softly in her sleep, but said nothing. In a quiet voice, I continued, "You really need to stop throwing yourself at things. It's getting annoying seeing you like this. But… knowing you, you're not going to stop, are you?" She made no comment, no witty remark, and no gesture or motion to show she heard me. "Maybe… that's why Sensei got frustrated."

⠀⠀⠀⠀As the minutes passed, a congregation of men gathered around just outside the cart. I looked out the box window, and glared lazily at Sandayū, who head had been bandaged at this point bandaged. When he knocked on the door, I ignored him, but when he went to knock a second time, I opened the door and stepped out. Quietly, I asked, "What do you want, Sandayū?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd… like to thank—Hikigaeru-san for saving us. We all would. When do you think she'll be waking up?" he asked me. As he did, he rubbed his hands together, and was standing at a slight bow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Knowing her, I don't know. Could be two minutes, could be another day, but I'll let you know when she's allowed to have visitors," I told him, then stepped back into the cart, and closed the door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As the door clicked, he stated something, but I didn't bother listening. I took my seat again, and looked out at the ment. Several of them said a few words to each other, but even if I was short with Sandayū, he seemed grateful. Saddened that his Princess had been taken, but grateful to be alive. They walked away, and another few minutes passed to no avail. Then Sensei began trotting his way up to me, and Hinata trailed behind him. It was hard to judge the expression on Sensei's face, but Hinata was as worried as she could be.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stepped out, looked up at them, and asked, "So what happened to Naruto?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He got captured. Hinata saw Dotō put something on his stomach, sealing off his chakra, but he should be fine. He's sharing a cell with Koyuki, and they're heading to a massive building two mountains from here," Sensei summarized. Only to reach into his pouch and produce Koyuki's necklace. "Hinata read their lips, and Dotō's looking for this, but I replaced it with a fake. For now we're going to regroup, move on, and the three of us will head off to get Naruto and the Princess. With luck, we'll handle Dotō on our way out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm," I looked over to Hikigaeru, only for Sensei slip past me. He placed Enryuu next to her, leaning it against the wall, and I had to ask, "What about her? If one of us isn't here to stop her, she'll probably just run off again."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry, I have that covered," Sensei brushed me off, only to tap a finger against the side of Enryuu. Five woven hand signs later, and several dogs then shared the car with us. Sensei brought a finger up to his mouth, and the dogs all looked up to him in silence. "I'm going to need you eight to stay here and make sure Hikigaeru-chan doesn't get into any trouble. If she wakes up, don't let her get out of bed. Sedate her if you have to, but she's to remain bed ridden until the end of this mission."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The smallest of the dogs, a miniature pug, looked up at Hikigaeru, then at me, only to hop unto the bed. He then talked, which made me raise a brow, and in a deeper voice then you'd expect to come out of a small dog, he said, "Sure thing, Kakashi, but why is it that out of all of your Gennin, she's the one always getting hurt?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's reckless," Sensei and I stated at the sametime.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The small pug nodded, then Sensei introduced them, "This is Pakkun, that's Bull, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei, and Guruko." As he listed them off, he pointed to each one, and they made a motion of sound to indicate which. The largest of which, the one known as Bull, just blinked at Hinata and I when his name was called. "And Pakkun, we're in the Land of Snow, this is an A-rank mission, and knowing all of you—yes," Sensei nodded, only to step towards the door, "I think Hikigaeru-chan would be alright if you all laid with her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure thing, Kakashi," Pakkun lifted a pan, only to take two steps back, and lay down next to Hikigaeru.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Slowly, I followed after Sensei, only to look back at Hinata as she watched Hikigaeru. She didn't move, even after Sensei had called her name. Walking back, I placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump, and stated, "Come on. She'll be fine. Now let's go save Naruto before he really gets himself in trouble." She slowly nodded, but still looked down. "Chin up, Hinata. While we're here, we might find medicine to help her or something."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei, Hinata and I then began the long run to where Naruto and Koyuki where behind held, it was cut short, as Sandayū tried to flag us down. Lazially, Sensei turned us about, and we landed in front of the man. He looked a little better then he had minutes before, but as he stood, he tried to stand taller then he really was. In a brave voice, he offered, "Hatake Kakashi—please allow my men and I to follow you to Dotō's—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No," Sensei didn't let him finish, and interrupted him. "You all will just run off and get killed if you do. It's better for everyone—including Princess Koyuki—if you let us handle this now. Remain with the crew and guard over Hikigaeru, and please, don't just run off and get yourself killed. You're all lucky to be alive."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sensei's short little tirade was blunt, and without another word he turned and ran. Hinata hesitated for a brief moment, before bowing to Sandayū and following after Sensei. I wasn't so quick to run off, but as the man looked on after Sensei, I noted, "He's right you know. Now don't go off and get killed, otherwise all of Hikigaeru's hard work would have been for nothing."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I could feel his eyes on me as I left, and as I went out of earshot, I faintly heard him say, "Please be safe…"


	31. Land of Spring, Land of Snow Pt 5

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Land of Spring, Land of Snow Pt.5

* * *

You feel awakened and refreshed!

⠀⠀'Chakra Exhaustion' has as been removed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Your chakra levels have returned to normal.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀The notification that informed me I was feeling better was unnecessary. The moment I opened my eyes, everything felt right. There was no confusion, no grogginess, and no unknown barrier keeping me from sensing chakra. A second notification told me that I had to figure out what had happened to my team while I was asleep, but like the first, it was as irrelevant as it could be. I could sense Sensei's chakra the moment I awoke. He was north of me, and several stories in the air. He was tired but alive, and from the way his chakra was calm, I could tell he was asleep. I could also tell he was sickly, as his chakra was weaker than even Hinata's.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As for the rest of my team, they were close to Sensei, but far enough apart for me to tell they each were in their own room. Hinata was tired and was sleeping, and Naruto shared the same attributes, only he was as sickly as Sensei, and Sasuke seemed the best off of everyone. With how his chakra flicked about, I knew he was fine. But they weren't the only ones I could sense. Atop me, dogs lay asleep. All of which I knew, but had never met before. Kakashi's ninken slept soundly, and I glanced at my clock to see it was not even five yet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The sun hadn't risen over the land, and I lay under a blanket, with dogs on all sides. Even if I tried to get up, I knew one of them would wake up long enough to see me. Knowing they were here to keep an eye on me for Sensei, or at least to guard me, I used my stealth and a kunai, to cut the blanket I was under. I freed myself from the bind and using chakra, as I latch myself to the bed's frame with a hand, I heaved myself up. While suspended in the air, I looked about the carriage and saw Enryuu leaning next to my bed. I placed a finger against her hilt and placed her within my inventory. Then, I sat myself down and walked out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The door didn't even click when it closed behind me, and I leaped off to find a nice, hidden place to dress. Still wearing Hinata's pants and a large shirt, I swapped into my standard attire and gazed about the surrounding area. Sensei, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto laid in their own rooms inside a large hospital. The cart I slept in was parked out front, and as I made my way to the hospital's roof, I looked about the city we were in. It was warm, green, and looked exactly like the Land of Snow but without the snow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I took a deep breath, then began my morning workout atop the roof. Pushups, situps, and a job around the roof's edge. It was really just something to pass the time, and as I went about the workout, it felt automated. I glanced at my calendar, and but my lip. It was the twenty-fourth of May, and as I ran the numbers in my head, we had forty-two days till the Chūnin Exams. I knew it would take us a week to travel back to Konoha, and a few more days here in the Land of Snow to recover. To say my nerves were tense about it all was an understatement, but I kept working out regardless of how I felt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the sun arose, Kakashi's Ninken awoke, and Pakkun, who didn't look happy, ran up the side of the hospital after me. His eyes were lazily fixated on me, and as I passed him on my two-hundredth lap or so, he stated, "You know, Kakashi ordered us to make sure you didn't leave that bed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Makes me wonder how literally you took it, since we're next to a hospital, and I didn't wake up in a hospital bed," I countered, not looking at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You were fine by the time we got here," he stated only to leap down and join me in the job. "The Medical Nin said you just needed sleep, so we made sure you got sleep."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mhmm," I agreed, only to gaze forward, and continue my jog.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now that you're awake, you should go see everyone when they wake up," he reminded me, only it sounded more of an order than a suggestion.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I will once I'm allowed to go in during visiting hours." I then counted another lap. "Most hospitals start around seven to eight, and last till seven in the afternoon. It's only six."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He went quiet, seeming to understand the conversation was redundant, only to slow down, and stop. I had passed him twice before he followed me again, saying, "Look, I'm going to go ahead and leave. You let Kakashi know you're feeling well, alright?" I just gave him a thumbs up, and he ran off with a shake of his head.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hinata and I charged down Dotō. We were both out of chakra, and her byakugan and my sharingan were inactive. Sensei had leaped up to catch Naruto as he flew through the air, only for the two of them to crash into the snow. Hinata was a bit faster than myself and reached Dotō first. He went to strike him, and at the same time, redirected a punch he threw at her. I leaped over her and kicked at his face. I hit, making him take a step back, which Hinata used as an opening to kick his knee. It gave under the hit, and I tossed several kunai at him. Two bounced off of his arm, one cut his cheek, and one stabbed into his chest. He roared and jabbed at Hinata. She tried to block the hit, but failed, and was pushed back a meter. When I landed in the snow behind Dotō, he rounded on me and charged me down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"With a kick from his right leg, he hit me in the stomach, winded me, and I rolled back into the snow. Following after me, he leaped up, and slammed his foot into my stomach again, only to be hit with several shurikens. He looked over at Hinata, only to sidestep a second volley, and with one hard kick, launched me at her. When we crashed into the snow, he wove several hand signs, and a snow dragon was fired at us. Before it hit, Sensei had enough time to get to us, pick us both up, and leap away. It wasn't pretty, and we crashed into a rock. Hinata hit her head and curled into a ball, and I landed on my back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Standing above me, Sensei apologized, then ordered us to stay back, and let him handle Dotō. He then rushed the man and kicked at him, but he blocked it with an arm. Ripping the kunai I had stabbed him with earlier out of his shoulder, he went to impale Sensei's leg but missed. Kakashi-Sensei spun to avoid the stabbing, and with his left hand, slapped his palm against Dotō's chest. The light strike pushed him away, and the Daimyō didn't notice the paper bomb that had been placed against his chest. He then threw himself at Sensei, tossed a punch at his in the gut, only for the Sensei's Sharingan to flash. Ducking the punch, Sensei snuck himself around Dotō's side and placed him into a headlock. The paper bomb then began to sizzle, and Dotō yelled as it burned away.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"When it exploded, the Shadow Clone that Sensei was using was destroyed and Dotō was blown into one of the large, glowing pillars of light. The armor Dotō was wearing was sparking, and the yin-yang symbol had been shattered. Dotō cursed as he slowly pulled himself out of the cracked, shattered ice that formed around the pillar. When he did, Sensei, who hid in the snow, then revealed himself, only to go through three or four hand signs faster then I could track. He pointed a finger at Dotō, and the man was then shot with a small, water bullet. It struck him in the face, made him yelp, and fall back into the ice crater behind him. Knowing the protection of his armor was gone, Sensei began to create his chidori, and rushed down Dotō.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The Daimyō wasn't able to run, and as the sparking chakra in Sensei's hand drew closer, the mirrors that surrounded us began to glow brighter. Sense's chidori then glowed with a rainbow light, shining every color in the spectrum, and as he impaled Dotō in the chest, the ice on the pillar behind him shattered completely. It glowed brighter, and we all heard a high pitched jingle. Then all of the snow vanished as lush grass, trees, and flowers appeared in a wave of heat that grew out from the center platform. We all watched in awe as a projection of Koyuki as a child appeared before us, in the center of the pillars. It was a massive Genjutsu, and she spoke about being a strong, kind, and brave Princess, willing to fight for her people. After a moment, her Otōsan appeared beside her, and she then mentioned a dream of becoming an actor. Dotō was dead, everything was warm, and we had won, but before I blacked out, I saw Princess Koyuki crying as she looked up at the projection."

⠀⠀⠀⠀When visiting hours began, Sasuke was the only one available, and as he finished his report over the events of what happened while I was out, I stared at him in disbelief. As he put away his report, which he had worked out for some time, in an exaggerated tone, I loudly complained, "And I missed all of that‽" I rolled my eyes in frustration, and let myself fall to my knees in a childish fit.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax, it wasn't that big of a spectacle," Sasuke shrugged. "Besides, we still have to go see Koyuki's crowning ceremony."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But I missed a rainbow chidori," I complained, only for my frown to deepen. "That's like a once in a lifetime thing." I continued as I sprang to my feet. "This is the last time I listen to Sensei about taking it easy… I would have loved to see it all."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I hung my head low, and Sasuke raised a brow, only to roll his eyes. Countering me, he said, "At least you're feeling better. Naruto's bedridden with chakra exhaustion, Hinata's got a concussion, and Sensei's got both."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I know," I muttered, only to step closer to the window next to Sasuke's bed. "You'd have no idea how angry I'd be if one of you…" I trailed off, only to shake my head, and change topics. "Yeah—at least all of this is nice to look at, right?" I then asked as I gazed over the now green mountain range of the Land of Snow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mhmm," Sasuke agreed with me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀We waited in silence for several minutes, then I opened the window. As I tossed one leg over its side, I turned back to Sasuke, and asked, "Your report's well written, Sasuke-kun. It painted a good picture of what happened. I'm—going to go… train on the roof since the others are asleep. You rest up."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke close his eyes as he laid in his hospital bed, only to say, "Just don't get lost, and stay out of trouble."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Lose myself in the city, and get into trouble, got it," I joked, only to lean out of the window. Using chakra, I clung to the hospital's side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke snickered, but requested, "Close the window on your way out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Only if you say please," I stated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please," he called out, and a moment later, there was a soft click from the window.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀As the rubber balloon popped, and it's tatters scattered about the hospital's roof, I was given a notification that told me I had reached level fifty with the Rasengan's second step. I glanced to my left and watched as my seven clones also slowly got the notification, one after the other. When they did, they began to look about, waiting for each one of us to finish. It didn't take long, and as they vanished into pops of smoke, I closed my eyes and flinched at the memories and notifications that flooded my head. The second step of the Rasengan instantly rose to max, and I quietly cursed as I retook my bearings.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just a little more," I said aloud, only to withdraw a regular balloon.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Once I filled it with air, I tried to mix both steps, and I was able to do it for almost two seconds before it was torn to tatters. Attempt two lasted almost as long. Attempt three matched the first. Attempt four lasted for three seconds, and so on. When I was given the notification that I had reached level ten with the step, I summoned seven clones, and we all began working on it together. Like the second step, we waited, we focused, and much quicker than the first or second step, we reached level fifty.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It still took an hour, and as I rubbed my eyes, I groaned at the rush of memories from my other clones, plus their notifications. The added experience, like the second step, rose the third step to max level, and when the spinning stopped, I raised a hand and channeled chakra into my hand. A Rasengan formed, and I grinned at it, only to go wide-eyed at the detailed notification. It only cost five-thousand chakra to create, but the damage was greater than Enryuu's dragon breath at one-hundred-fifty-thousand. I laughed as shook my head, not really surprised. The Rasengan was an A-rank jutsu, so it was bound to be powerful, and nothing less than great.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then focused back on my senses and checked the time. By now it was ten, and other than Sasuke, no one was up yet. Sensei and Naruto's chakra were still as calm as before, and Hinata's drifted towards a calm bliss. From what I felt, I knew she was having a nice dream. Probably something joyful, like her and Naruto on a date, or her out somewhere, where they offered the world's greatest cinnamon rolls or both. Standing up, I had an idea, and stepped to the edge of the hospital's roof, walking off as I went.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I landed, I dashed off as fast as I could, summoning clones as I went to scour to Land of Snow's capital for their favorite foods. The easiest was Sensei, who enjoyed salt-broiled saury and miso soup. Both of which were common, since the Land of Snow fished for most of their food. Hinata came next, as zenzai, or more commonly known as hong dou tang, was easy to find. Sasuke was the hardest, as finding tomatoes were almost impossible. In the end, it was nowhere to be found, but I refused to give up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It took us three-ish to five-ish days to get to the Land of Snow. That was at the speed of a sailboat, with good wind, and no storms to stop us. On foot, I knew I could run that journey. Nearly any Chunin level Shinobi could, and we regularly did so for missions. When my feet hit the water, I opened the first gate. After a minute, when I was out in the middle of the ocean, I opened the sixth gate. My two-hundred-four Strength and Dexterity were then multiplied by fifteen, and I tore my way across the ocean's waters. Hundreds of kilometers were dashed over in my sprint to the Land of Fire, and it didn't take long. In the end, I was able to just buy Sasuke's favorite food from a stand in the Land of Fire, and by the time I got back, it was nearly one.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My body felt fine as I strolled into the hospital, other than my lugs which burned faintly. First, I entered Sasuke's room, and beside him was a half-eaten plate of food. He didn't see me as I entered and didn't hear me remove the half-eaten food from the food tray next to him. The moment I withdrew the omusubi from my inventory, his eyes opened, and he turned to me. I smiled, lifted the tray up, turned, and asked, "Hungry?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He snickered, and surprisingly, laughed. Nodding, he agreed and said, "Yeah. The food here's—not edible."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I helped prop his bed up, allowing him to dig in, only to glance towards the door. "The others are waking up, Sasuke-kun," I stated. "I got them stuff too, so I'll be right back, or not. Knowing them, they'll want to chat."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry about it, just make sure the Dobe stays quiet. I got a headache, so the last thing I want to hear is him."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Noted, but no promises. I got him ramen, and you know how he gets," I clarified, only to chuckle as I stepped out the door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hinata was second, as she was still asleep, but to get to her, I had to slip past a nurse who was walking down the hallway. When I entered her room, I smiled and began to test something. Standing next to her bed, I withdrew the zenzai from my inventory and faintly blew the steam that came off of it towards the Hyūga. Slowly, almost as slow as a snail, she stirred awake. Her eyes peeled open, and she turned to look at me. I could tell she was still asleep from how long it took her to realize who I was and what I was doing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru…?" she asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep," I smiled at her. "You hungry? I brought you breakfast. Well, lunch, and I don't think this counts as lunch, but still."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She glanced down at the bowl I was holding and rubbed one eye. "What is…? Where's Dotō? What happened?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sensei handled him, it's the next day, I'm feeling better, but You, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Sensei are healing up after the fight. It took a lot to take him down," I explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why is it so warm?" she asked as she looked out the window. "Are we in the Land of Fire?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, see, it turns out the thing Dotō was trying to get at was a massive heating generator. Since I can't sense any chakra in the air, I'm guessing it's drawing in natural energy to make everything heat up. Which… would explain why it grew grass and flowers," I ranted, only to frown at myself. "Sorry, I'll go slower."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh. No, it's alright, I got all of it," she yawned, only to look down at the bowl of red bean paste.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Taking it from me, she slowly started to eat, and I raised my hands. "Hey Hinata-chan," I began as I summoned three clones, "would you be annoyed if you talked with a clone? I kind of want to make sure Sensei and Naruto-kun are alright too." I then quickly added, "But don't worry, everyone's alive and safe, just tired."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She glanced between myself and the three clones, only to nod. The closest one to her moved to sit by her side, and the two began a conversation while my other clones and myself stepped out. The first clone snuck her way back into Sasuke's room, the second moved to Naruto's room, and I made my way to Sensei's room. A Doctor was already in the room with him, and the door was closed. Not wanting to interrupt, or talk to a nurse as I waited, I stood by the door, clapped my hands together, and became transparent.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I waited, I heard Naruto yell, "You're the best—" He was then cut off, and I rolled my eyes, knowing my clone had clapped her hand over his mouth, reminding him to use his inside voice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the Doctor eventually left the room, I slipped past him before the door closed, and moved next to Sensei. He sat up in his bed, looking out of the window. Dropping my jutsu, I cleared my throat, and he glanced over at me. In my hands, I carried his meal and held it out towards him. "Hungry?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He glanced down at the meal, eyed it for a moment with a lazy glare, only to look up and state, "Yes, Hikigaeru-chan. Though, I don't remember telling you my favorite food."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Details, Sensei," I waved him off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Stepping by his bed, I placed his food in his lap, and asked, "So, I'm guessing you're feeling about on par with what I felt like yesterday?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not that bad, thankfully," he said as he pulled down his mask. When he went to try the fish, he glanced up at me, and questioned, "What about you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wonderful," I stated, even though my lungs still burned. I then withdrew and apple, and it made a loud crunch as I bit into it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What do you mean, I can't eat ramen‽" Naruto yelled through the wall, and Sensei and I chuckled as he then started to argue with someone.


	32. Back Home, Down South

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Back Home, Down South

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again, I laid in a Konoha hospital bed. It was the same one I had used before, and I was only here to follow Sensei's orders. In my hands was a book on home care, and as I scanned through the pages of simplistic furniture, ways to recycle, and ways to maintain a healthy home, I felt Hiruzen's chakra enter the hospital. He was being followed by Anbu, and I knew two of them took positions just outside my window. I lazily followed his presence as he made his way to my room.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It had been ten days since I had awoken in the Land of Snow. Five of which were spent on the road, and three were spent just recovering. Koyuki's inauguration was splendid, the food was nice, but now, there were only thirty-one days until the Chūnin Exams. The final two days were spent in the hospital, being monitored by every Konoha Medical Nin we had, while speaking to people on what my chakra felt like. More than once I was poked at, prodded, and my chakra was scanned by dozens of instruments. All to just avoid the topic of how my chakra grew so greatly in such a short time. The Gamer was truly a blessing, but a curse to keep secret. An annoying curse, that wasn't really something to get to worried over, but a curse nonetheless.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When Hiruzen entered my room, I didn't look up from my book, but ask, "Hello Jiji, here to check up on me? Or is this about the mission?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He didn't speak right away, and Anbu stationed themselves by the door after he closed it. Taking slow strides, he walked to the end of my private hospital room, and immediately closed the windows. I knew right away what this talk was going to be about, and snapped my book closed. As I sat up in my hospital bed, he withdrew his pipe. In a soft, neutral tone, Hiruzen began, "I have a few questions, regarding your last mission," he looked into my eyes, and his chakra seemed to dip, "and about—Danzō, as well as your parents."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Pulling my legs towards me, I sat criss-cross and nodded. In a quieter tone, he asked, "Did you know what was going to happen on your mission?" For the second time, I quietly nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen made a quiet grunting sound, only to puff his pipe. "The men you saved—they were supposed to die, weren't they?" Again, I nodded. "I see. Thank you for saving them. Sandayū has personally put in several C-rank to A-rank missions regarding the clean up of Dotō's regime. Those still loyal to him are causing problems, but we've dispatched a team to guard the newly appointed Daimyō, Kazahana Koyuki. I'd say you did well. Our relationship will the Land of Snow has been greatly improved…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There is something I'm wondering though," I mumbled to myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And that is?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Koyuki is going to be the main actress in Papa's books. She agreed to do everything—and I do mean everything—so I kind of hope her new position doesn't change things," I explained, only to fall back into the bed. "I'm going to be so disappointed if she decides she's going to drop a few of the acts."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen's eyes slowly widened. His reaction was a much more reserved one than what Sensei had when I told him about the movie, but in a hardly contained, gleeful voice, he stated, "You mean…? Yes, she would fit the role well. And everything? Yes, that would be ashamed if she couldn't fulfill her agreed duties…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I just chuckled. "Man, Naruto-kun's right." Hiruzen raised a brow. "The stronger people are, the more perverted they get."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh hush now," he scowled, only to join my laughter.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The joy died off quickly as Hiruzen puffed again, only for his gaze to harden. "You know him better than I do; what do you think Sasuke's reaction would be?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen didn't need to give me context over what he was asking. I knew right away, but in a soft tone, I asked, "About?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Knowing the truth," he clarified.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Go rogue, try to kill everyone involved, succeed, then be a major figurehead in the next Great Shinobi War with his goal of being the next Hokage." My blunt answer made Hiruzen's eyes widen, but before he could ask any other questions, I continued, "Honestly, he will kill Itachi, but only because Itachi wants him to kill him. If Itachi took his fight with Sasuke-kun seriously, Sasuke would be dead in a second. That man… you wouldn't even be able to take him on anymore, even if you tried. Then again, I know his skill set. You? Not really. You die soon, so I never got to see you fight afterward," I lied, not telling him about Edo Tensei

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen went quiet, closed his eyes, and made no sounds. The small, black and white clock that hung just above the door made more sound than he did. It ticked away, and Hiruzen didn't even breath. When he began, it was in a quiet voice. Quieter than the clock. "You have—seen things, Hikigaeru." I noticed the stress in his voice and didn't question why he dropped the title. "More than I could. I know you want to make this right. I can see it in you. It's the same look you had when you spoke of Naruto, when you came into my office, almost three years ago. What would," he gazed at me, "you do, if you were me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I grinned at him, sat up, and without hesitation, I began to rant. As if turned on autopilot, the list I had been mentally making came forth. "Let Sasuke-kun kill Danzō," Hiruzen closed his eyes at my statement, "after you've strategically captured him. Have all the eyes in jars behind Danzō so he can see what he did. If not, make sure to take pictures of what he looked like before so he can see physical proof. Publicly disown Danzō's reputation, and share to the world the horrid things he did to himself with their eyes. His credibility will be tarnished.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then, you'll have to explain the details of Shisui's eye to Sasuke-kun, along with the Izanagi ability. Make it clear that Danzō hated them, the Uchiha. Let Sasuke-kun know that Danzō believed that the Uchiha—without proof—wanted to overthrow the council. Knowing of Shisui's abilities, he stole his eye, planned everything he needed to, and forced Itachi to go mad. Danzō made him slaughter his own clan. Say we don't know why Sasuke-kun lived, since all Uchiha were to be killed, including him. Other children were killed, after all…

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You could then raid Danzō's root base and get as many files on the topic as possible. Show Sasuke-kun the depravity of it all. Only to end it with a bow with you on the floor and your head against the ground, apologizing for your failure as his Hokage. Not just because you," I pointed a finger at Hiruzen, "failed to even allow it to happen, but for not noticing it all to start with. You did allow Danzō to live, even after he tried to kill you. You could then go on and say that Itachi's madness could be cured with Shisui's eye, but it would be up to Sasuke-kun. Let him decide what to do, and not force anything on him. So long as his decision is his own on the topic, good or bad, hill blame himself if it goes wrong, and not others.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"This also all comes down to how you handle it. If Danzō is awake enough to know what's going on, he could figure out that you're playing it all in a way to keep Sasuke-kun loyal. Keeping the Uchiha in Konohagakure. Even if he hates the Uchiha, he's smart enough to know the clan should stay here. He may play along, but if he's not, things could be trouble. I doubt he would though since he loves this damn village a little too much. Should I explain more, or do you get the picture I'm trying to create?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Every sentence, every word, and every revelational suggestion made Hiruzen's chakra shiver more and more. He held a look of worry, but through all of the mixed emotions he was feeling, I could tell he was impressed. Prideful, yet disappointed. He went to speak, but I cut him off, "Oh, one more thing. When you tell Sasuke-kun, bring me along. He did steal Sōsofu's face, after all. Him having a minor use of wood-style? That's not right…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen stayed quiet for a moment and closed his eyes again. He tilted his head back, puffed on his pipe again, and sighed through his nose. Smoke puffed out, forming hazes, and in a quiet, somber tone, he insinuated, "You've thought about this, I see." Yet again, I quietly nodded, and Hiruzen's posture stiffened when I did. "That's a better plan then what I was thinking of going with. I'm shocked you would twist his feelings like this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The only other option would be to tell him the truth and let him kill you and Danzō," I scowled. "You're an idiot, Jiji, God of Shinobi or not, but I don't want you to die."

⠀⠀⠀⠀That made him snort, but after a pause, he questioned, "I'm curious—how would you handle fighting Danzō?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Send in a group to ambush him to start with, and force him to use his Kotoamatsukami on them so it's out of the way, then jump him before he could kill the attackers," I lied, not wanting to tell him I would just charge in since I was immune to Genjutsu. "Have team-two made up of people like Hinata's Papa and Ino–Shika–Chō. Get him trapped, rush him down, block every chakra point, and rip out every eye. Don't even let him use his whole 'second chance' bullshit by not letting him unlock the seals, and rip out Shisui's eye before he could kill himself. Though he is a wind user, so bring along our best earth jutsu specialists. I know they're probably some in Anbu you could pull into this, or you do it yourself."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You've really have given this some thought," he mused, only to agree with a half grunt, half him. "That is—exactly what I was planning on doing. However, there are some ways to counter the Sharingan that I'm sure you're not aware of."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Beetle infused smoke to prevent him from seeing chakra?" I offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That is one," Hiruzen stated, only to slowly take his pipe out of his mouth. "A hard one to counter, but still."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You said you wanted to talk about my parents?" I followed up, changing the topic.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He didn't answer right away, bit back down on his pipe, and withdrew a small scroll. Tossing it to me, he began, "I had Jiraiya track down Tsunade to give her a letter. I'm recalling her from leave. He is to bring her here and will be arriving any day now. I wanted to let you know beforehand."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really?" I grinned at the early arrival of Papa. "Wait, Mama agreed?" I then asked. "Just what did you write in your letter?" I questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen's chakra shifted to a smug satisfying bubble, while he still held a neutral expression. "I know my students. She doesn't have a choice in the matter, and I'll leave it at that." He then gestured towards the scroll. "Before coming here, I spoke to Kakashi. While talk about the Chūnin exams begins in one week, he has been informed that this upcoming exam will be—more of a front. I have told him of Orochimaru's plan, and he will partake in its counter. But you will have your own role in this. You may consider this an A-rank mission."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I began to open the scroll, and a notification appeared as I read it.

* * *

 **⠀⠀Mandatory Quest** : The Hokage's Plan

⠀⠀⠀ **Rank** : A

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Hiruzen wishes for you to act as an undercover agent within the Chūnin Exams. You will be given everything you need to make it to the second round preliminaries and will be required to take down the foe Hiruzen wishes you to fight. Come the third round, Genjutsu will be used to assign you to fight against another predetermined enemy. You will be placed under medical leave for the next month to train in secret. Your team is assigned distracting D-rank missions for the first two months, then you will be removed from Kakashi's team, and placed under another Jōnin for the duration of the Chūnin Exams.'

 **⠀⠀Reward**

⠀⠀⠀⠀1,500,000 xp

⠀⠀⠀⠀250,000 ryō

⠀⠀⠀⠀Increased reputation with Hiruzen & others

⠀⠀⠀⠀Increased reputation within the Land of Fire

⠀⠀⠀⠀?

⠀⠀⠀⠀?

 **⠀⠀Failure**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Possible Death.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Loss of reputation with Hiruzen.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You were already going to partake in the Chūnin Exams, given what Kakashi said about you. This way," he gestured towards the scroll, "I will know exactly what you will be doing. I don't want you to worry about Orochimaru, I'll be driving him off personally, along with Jiraiya. You just worry about the other Genin. However, as it's to be expected since he won't be able to see the preliminary rounds, there's a chance that Kabuto will stay within the exam. If he does, you'll be tasked to take him out of it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's alright," I agreed. "Who will be my teammates?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Haku, who will be participating as a goodwill of trust, and the girl you mentioned to me before," my eyes widened, and I looked up to Hiruzen, "Uzumaki Karin. I have spoken with the Daimyō, and he agrees with your plan, though I presented it as my last act as Hokage. The Uzumaki clan will return, and Karin will arrive in a few days. I had your parents, along with Anbu, go—acquire the girl. From the messages I've been receiving, I'm beginning to understand why you wanted to help her so badly. Her abilities are—powerful, but what happened to her is horrible."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I couldn't hold in my excitement in, and like a spring, I sprang up to the end of my bed. "Please," I began with a shout, "tell me you're not joking, Jiji‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I am not," he said, only to laugh. "But I'm surprised you're so excited over meeting her, and not Tsunade or Jiraiya. Why is that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There's a difference between knowing something's going to happen, and having something new pop up," I waved him off, only to roll back into my bed with a grin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen hummed in agreement, and added, "Haku will be partaking in good faith to help secure the deal we made with Zabuza. You were right about him. He does still care for Kirigakure, and will be—an is an asset for us to use. With hope, Tsunade will be able to broker peace between Konoha and Kiri through him."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah," I agreed, but my grin kept getting bigger. "Man, Jiji, I could hug you!" I pause and looked at the old man. "No, I think—I will hug you. There is no could here." Hopping up from the bed, I clapped my arms around the old man. He chuckled, returned the hug, but as I held onto him, I could still tell his chakra was as worried as it was before.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I pulled away from Hiruzen, he went on, "Your Sensei will be Hyūga Iroha. He's aware of your, Haku, and Karin's abilities. Karin, however, will be allowed to pick and choose when she uses her own bloodline limit, and Iroha has been ordered not to force the girl to use them. But for you—Iroha is a very stern man. He may be a Jōnin, but abnormal situations are his downfall. When you are placed under him, he'll wish for you, Haku, and Kain to face him in battle. I want you to be as unorthodox as possible."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I retook my position in my bed and nodded along as Hiruzen explained everything. While I didn't know who Iroha was, there was a good chance I had seen him before. When he finished, I kept on grinning, and joked, "I'll throw everything I have at him, Jiji. Including a kitchen sink."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The old man just laughed. "You're being literal, aren't you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Lifting up the book I had been reading, I opened it to a page with bathroom appliances and nodded. "Have you not see what some of these things look like, Jiji?" I pointing at a large, white ceramic sink. "This thing would make a good weapon. One time use, obviously, but still."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Still laughing, Jiji stood and strolled over to the door. Before opening it, he looked back at me and bowed. "Thank you, Hikigaeru-chan, for being honest with me again. You've given me quite a bit to think about, even if—most of it I didn't want to hear. You're right about one thing—I have an idiot about things. It's time I made them right."


	33. Family Feud

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Family Feud

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Could you—tell me what she's like?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hime," the tall man sighed, and looked over to the blond woman, "Tsunade—honestly, I don't think I can. I know a lot about her, but I only ever met her the once. Other than letters, from her, Sensei, and Kakashi, I can't say I know what she's like."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please, Jiraiya, just tell me—something about her. Please," Tsunade pleaded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Jiraiya sighed again, but I could tell he was smiling. "She's… somethin' else. Strong, fast, and brave, but—smart. Really smart. Sometimes I forget I'm reading a letter or scroll written by a ten-year-old. She's good with money—and you have no idea how good she can be with negotiations, but she's also clever enough to break into the Hokage's office and read documents about her Sensei before the Jōnin Graduation Test, and perceptive enough to spot a spy before anyone else. That was her Sensei by the way, the spy."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kakashi was a spy‽" Tsunade questioned with a gasp.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽ No, no! I'm talking about her academy teacher, Mizuki. She figured he was a spy with how his chakra felt like. She's a sensor by the way, and a good one, from what Sensei told me. Anyways, after Mizuki tried to get Naruto to steal the scroll of seals, it was confirmed, and the kid actually stole the scroll too. Everything ended up alright," Jiraiya clarified. "But Hikigaeru," again, he was smiling again, "can be blunt. That's what I get from her letters. I think she gets that from you, and from what I figured out about her through Sensei and Kakashi.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's forward, but aggressive. When she fights, and when she's helping others. She's gentle too and has been helping her friends with their problems. She can go toe-to-toe with some of Guy's students, and he pushes them as hard as he pushes himself." Tsunade seemed to wince at that statement, making me wonder who this 'Guy' was. "And I hear she's tough, too. Regularly spars with the Hyūga, and can open up the first few Inner Gates."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Tsunade hung her head with each statement, but quietly put in, "Please tell me you're joking."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No Hime, I'm not. I know she can open the first two, but considering how hard I hear she pushes herself, I wouldn't be surprised if she doubles that by the time we get to see her," Jiraiya replied. "Then there's her swordplay. I hear she's got some kind of thing going on and has a bunch of crazy swords, but I'll leave out the details for now. She likes to cook too, and from what I hear, is great at singing. Only sings in English though, but comes up with songs like crazy. She reminds me of Minato and Kushina, the more I think about it. Kakashi's spotted her researching Fūin on occasion, but from what I hear, she's been hitting the books as hard as you hit… well, anything.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That was about four weeks ago, so I don't know what she was all looking into. Now, she was like me in school and missed a lot of classes, but you'd swear she was a Nara considering her scores. Every time she got a progress report, she sent it to me. And honestly, I've been on edge about meeting her again. I know I got onto you over—well, you know… But the more I think about just leaving her there in Konoha, the more I'm annoyed with myself. Mostly because of everything I keep hearing about her, but she's got problems, too.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fears about losing people, plus Sensei can see something with her. He doesn't know what they are, but something's up. She plays herself off as someone calm and carefree, like a mix between me and a Nara—Sensei's words, not mine—but she's about as wound up as a Hyūga, and hyper as a kid on sugar. It's all under the surface, and most of the time, Sensei doesn't even realize it's an act. But I don't really know until I meet her. They could just be worrying too much, but, that's what he thinks, and that was a good—I want to say three months ago. Four? I don't remember, but Sensei thinks there's something up."Tsunade just nodded, but from how her chakra seemed to recoil, she felt bad.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Is Hikigaeru… your daughter?" I asked, not knowing fully what they were talking about.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Jiraiya looked back at me, and I had to force myself to not flinch under his gaze. "Yep," he began, giving me a wide smile, making it easier to cope with my new situation, "she's about your height, looks like Tsunade, but has my beautiful locks. You'll probably see her in about two hours. Three, if we need to stop and eat something."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Tsunade, after a quiet moment of thought, muttered, "Sounds like she's doing well enough… without us. Without… me." Jiraiya's chakra flinched at the comment, but he made no outward expression besides a sideways long glance at the woman.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The woman beside me, along with the small pig she carried in her arms, also flinched. In a hesitant, yet assertive and kind voice, she tried to state, "Lady Tsunade, please don't beat yourself—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀" Oh quiet down, Shizune," Tsunade cut the woman off in a level tone. "You know it's true, so don't try and make me feel better." Shizune's chakra flinched, and the pig in her arms made an oink.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Moments past after her outbreak and the quiet sounds of the forest took over. We continued walking for the better part of an hour in silence, but at the edge of my sensing range, I felt something. It felt strong, made me glanced forward, just past Jiraiya, and as I looked about with my senses, Jiraiya glanced back at me. He didn't say anything, eyed me, then his own chakra began to shift about. The feeling had been powerful, but it was gone the moment I felt it, and I would have assumed it was nothing, had a massive, grey blade not slammed into the ground in front of us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The chakra it was seeping out felt horrid, and the red glow was monstrous, but then, my gaze was ripped away from it as I was pulled back by Tsunade. She and Jiraiya leaped away from the blade, and I found myself behind the two of them, with Shizune blocking my vision of the weapon. Tonton, the small pig, was even using me as a shield as she quivered behind me. Then a chakra, powerful and vast, yet smaller than Tsunade's and Jiraiya's chakras, appeared in front of the blade. I gasped at how vibrant it felt. With a hand on the blade, its grace overpowered the vile chakra of the sword. The shift made my jaw drop, and my breath froze from how warm it was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I leaned to the side, and gazed past Shizune to see a girl, and I marveled at her chakra. She had white hair that fell just below her chin. She wore dark black clothing, but had a rather lengthy maroon jacket on. Then, faster than I could track, she slammed into Jiraiya, and wrapped her arms around his waist. As she pressed her face into his stomach, she yelled, "Papa!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru‽" the tall man questioned, and his chakra began to stir and spin. "Was that the—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Flying Thunder God?" Hikigaeru interrupted him, only to step away from the man and smiled up at him. "Yep! I finally got the formula down! What do you think?" the girl questioned with a grin wider than I thought possible. She then vanished and appeared next to the sword. "I got it down hours ago! It's so easy, now that I know how markers work! Chakra consumption is the only problem, but that's negligible!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Easy? You're joking!" Jiraiya laughed, walking up to the girl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nope," she beamed, only for the sword to vanish.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Was that your—seals?" Jiraiya questioned again, and when the girl nodded he continued. "Well damn, I can see how you almost messed up Kakashi's knee… Wait," with outstretched hands, Jiraiya slapped them over Hikigaeru's ears and pulled her closer to him. "Damn, you weren't kidding," he lowered his hands, and frowned, "that scar does make you look like Kakashi… Shame too, you look just like Tsunade when she was younger."

⠀⠀⠀⠀At the mention of a scar, I finally noticed the old wound over the girl's right eye. But as I gazed at it, I could tell Tsunade, Tonton, and Shizune had all seen it before I did, and were fixated on it. "Yep," Hikigaeru agreed. "I keep telling Sensei I'm a mini him, but that's not true until I get a Sharingan, and I'd rather not see… Sasuke-kun… die…" she trailed off, and slowly the girl looked past her Papa at Tsunade, Shizune, and myself. In a quiet voice, she mumbled, "Mama?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey Hikiga—" Tsunade was cut off, and made an 'oof' sound as the girl rushed forward the same way she had with Jiraiya. Again, faster than I could see, Hikigaeru wrapped her arms around Tsunade's waste. Slowly, with hesitation, Tsunade placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Then, as she bent over to hug the girl. "I'm… happy to see you, too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? Good…" Hikigaeru quietly said into Tsunade's stomach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Tsunade followed up. Lifting a hand, she placed it on top of Hikigaeru's head, and with her thumb, moved some of her hair to the side, revealing Hikigaeru's scar. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The scar? Don't worry about it. I'm happy I have it," Hikigaeru quietly muttered. "But… Mama, after this—we're even, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"After what?" Tsunade asked in a kind voice, but her chakra felt twisted and uncomfortable.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just, say yes. I'll forgive you for—everything. Please? But you'll have to do the same, no matter what, alright?" the girl nearly whispered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, yes?" Tsunade offered, and the vibrant chakra of Hikigaeru buzzed. "I'm sorry for not being—" Hikigaeru interrupted Tsunade by lifting into the air by bending backward, making the woman go wide-eyed. "Hey! What are you—" Tsunade began to question, only to be suplexed face first into the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My eyes widened at the sight, and Shizune questioned, "Lady Tsunade! Hikigaeru‽ Why did you do that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Jiraiya just barked a laugh, but it wasn't over. Kicking her legs off of the ground, and doing a crunch, Hikigaeru flipped herself up and over Tsunade, pulling the woman's waste with her. Tsunade yelped in protest, and I saw her veins bulge, as Hikigaeru's feet connected to the ground. For the second time, and much faster and more violent than the first, Tsunade was suplexed again. Jiraiya laughed even harder, but as Hikigaeru went for a third suplex, Tsunade stuck out a hand and caught herself. Her chakra flared, the veins in her forehead seemed to pop out even more. With one finger, she poked out at her daughter with enough force to shatter the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My eyes bulged out as Hikigaeru was driven down, and Jiraiya's laughing stopped. But the older man kept, and soon, between laughs, I heard Hikigaeru bellowed, "Oh come on, Mama. You earned that one."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's not how you say hello, you brat, and—why are you laughing‽ Didn't you feel any of that at all‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nope!" Hikigaeru chuckled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then Jiraiya added, "Didn't I tell you, Hime, our little girl is as tough as they come!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru stopped laughing, and vanish from under Tsunade and appeared atop Jiraiya's shoulders. "Understatement of a century, Papa."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Looking up at his daughter, Jiraiya's smile faded to a coy smirk. "By the way, I thought you barely had enough chakra to summon Gamariki," he observed. "What gives?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My chakra reserves have been growing since I had a run in with Zabuza-san," Hikigaeru hummed. "I can summon Gamabunta now if I needed to, but don't worry," she lifted up both hands defensively, "I was checked into the hospital to see what's going on, and got a clean bill of health. They think I just had a dormant reserve that finally decided to open up or something. We don't really know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Pulling herself out of the small crater, Tsunade crossed her arms and glared at the young girl atop Jiraiya. In a stern voice, that she tried to make sound normal, she asked, "So was your apology just—a distraction to suplex me, brat‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru waved Tsunade off with a chuckle and nod. "I forgave you months ago, Mama, but yeah, I just wanted to suplex you," again, Tsunade's veins bulged, "but I knew you'd be fine." In frustration, Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, and let out a heavy sigh. "So who's the redhead?" Hikigaeru then asked, looking at me, only to raise a brow. "Wait," she vanished, and appeared in front of me, and I didn't know if she teleported or just leaped off of her Papa, "I know that shade of red… Are you an Uzumaki?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀My voice caught in my throat as the girl appeared in front of me, and took a step back. Thankfully, Jiraiya answered for me. "Yep. Sensei had us go fetch her. Hikigaeru-chan, say hello to Karin. Karin, this is Hikigaeru. And do me a favor, Hikigaeru-chan, don't scare her. She's not had an—easy life."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well yeah, I can feel the scars on her chakra. Wasn't going to ask though, since, you know, privacy," she said, not looking back at Jiraiya. Instead, she eyed me up and down, shook her head, and through her tone of voice and chakra, she seemed apologetic. "Mama can probably help you, Karin-kun. You just gotta trust her, which is easier done than said," she joked, giving me a soft smile. "And if you need a place to stay, I got extra beds."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"T-thanks," I muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Chin up, Karin-kun," Hikigaeru spun on the spot, put her hands in her pockets, and slowly walked away from me, and towards Shizune. "You're eating pizza later, which makes today the best day of your life! And that goes for you too, Shizune."

⠀⠀⠀⠀With arms outstretched, Hikigaeru then hugged Shizune and petted Tonton. I quietly watched as she said hello, wondering what Pizza was. Then, a moment later, the girl kissed her Papa on the cheek, after leaping up to his size, and with a final goodbye, she said, "I'm glad you're both back, and you two have no idea how happy I am to see you three, but I'm going to go run off and get dinner ready. I refuse to eat or serve pizza with dough that didn't rise at all, and need to prep."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then she was gone. There was no flash, no shift in her chakra. She just vanished, and Jiraiya began to laugh. "Oh, god, I take it back! She doesn't just remind me of Minato and Kushina, she reminds me of us when we were kids too!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I can't believe… Was that really Hikigaeru?" Shizune questioned. "She seemed so…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Different," Tsunade finished for Shizune. "She used to be so quiet, but… I guess that's because I always told her to be quiet."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"More like yelled, Lady Tsunade," Shizune added quietly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Want to know the best part about all that?" Jiraiya asked, but when I looked up at him, I saw the same grin Hikigaeru had moments ago. "She told me months ago that she was going to suplex you the moment she saw you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀That made Tsunade glare at the white-haired man, and with a hint of anger, she questioned, "And you just let it happen?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh relax, Hime, you know you earned it, and like she said, you're fine, aren't you? Now let's get a move on. If Hikigaeru's cooking pizza for dinner, I want to get to Sensei as quickly as possible." Without waiting, Jiraiya started back up a quick trot and began to rush off towards the village.

⠀⠀⠀⠀We quickly followed after him, but when Tsunade stood beside Jiraiya, she quietly pondered aloud, "She's not really what I expected…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah. As I said, she's like a kid on sugar. Reminds me about me when I Was younger. You should hear about the time she kidnapped one of her friends and tied a rubber band to her legs. It was hilarious," Jiraiya chuckled, but the comment made me pause.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She kidnapped… nevermind, I don't want to know," Tsunade stammered. "I still can't believe she took my hit without even carrying… Just what kind of training does she do? How hard does Kakashi push her, and how does she even knows the Flying Thunder God? What even was that sword of hers? It's chakra felt—dark."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Swords of the Oni. I never confirmed it with her, but after everything, she's told me, and how she sold an Oni sword of legend to the Samurai, I think she somehow got her hands on a few—deadly weapons."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The Oni? Really?" Jiraiya nodded at Tsunade's question.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"As for how tough she is, well, she got it from you. We don't know if it's just something she inherited from the First, or if it's something new, but she can heal faster than you do when you're using your Creation Rebirth at full go." Tsunade gasped at the statement, but Jiraiya wasn't finished, and tone turned ark. "Our daughter—Hikigaeru… she should be dead. That scar you saw on her; it's not just on her eye. It continues down, just below the collar bone, and up and over her head, down to her back. I won't sugar coat it, Hime. Simply put, she nearly got bisected and survived."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Tsunade's gasp again, and doubled in volume. Nearly tripped over herself, she stumbled and narrowed her eyes. Shizune and I furrowed our brows, but her for understanding, and myself for not knowing what bisected was. "You mean she—" Tsunade started, but was cut off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Took Zabuza's sword head on, yeah. She pushed her teammate out of the way, tried to block, failed, but survived. She sent me a letter herself, and if Kōsuke confirmed it. Like she said, calling her tough would be an understatement of a century."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But her brain would have been cut in two… I can't even heal from that! How could she survive‽ Why didn't you tell me about this sooner‽ Do you know if she got any medical attention? Was this all natural? Has Sensei ordered tests to see how quickly her sells are able to replicate? Do you think it's a kekkei—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Calm down, Tsunade," Jiraiya, again, cut the woman off. "We don't know how she survived but she did, I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't feel the need to say anything till now, and no. She didn't get any medical attention. By the time her Sensei fought off Zabuza, she already was stitched back together and was breathing. But she was out for some time but recovered after a few days. The report says she only was dealing with an itch, and that there was no pain at all," Jiraiya listed off. "As for tests; yeah. She had her blood drawn, but that's about it. We were hoping you could look at her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The explanation didn't make Tsunade's chakra, or Shizune's chakra, any less worried and erratic. With a look of failed determination, Tsunade sighed and tapped at her chin. "Her healing the same way Ojīchan… This can't be a new development. Shizune, do you remember healing quickly when she was with us?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, no, Lady Tsunade. Then again, she never really got hurt when she was with us. You and I were good at at least protect her from harm if anything…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn," Tsunade shook her head, and her shoulders fell. "Why do I feel like the more I learn about Hikigaeru, the more I'm going to hate myself for not being there for her?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's exactly the same position I'm in, Hime. I almost ran off to the Land of Wave when I caught wind of what happened, but by the time I found out, she was already halfway back to Konoha."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"At least you were there for her. Not physically, but—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, Tsunade, but everything ended up alright. She already forgave you, she still loves you, and trust me, she didn't always feel that way. So don't go crying over it, and be grateful over how mature she is, okay?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's easy for you to say, but—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No buts, Hime. They're for sitting on and staring at, so I don't want to hear a peep from you about it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Tsunade hung her head, but her chakra flicked with annoyance. "Fine, but could you at least tell me what the hell pizza is?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah, I was wondering that myself," I stammered, even though I had hundreds of other questions I wanted to ask. Among them were, 'What the hell are you all talking about?', 'How exactly is Minato and Kushina?', and 'Are all Konoha Shinobi as odd as your daughter?'.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Looking between Tsunade and myself, Jiraiya smiled again. "It's the best damn thing I've ever eaten. Hikigaeru made me it a few months or so back, and had this new sealing formula just to keep food as fresh and as warm as the day it was made. My word, it smelt so good. She takes the dough, gets it all nice and flat, and puts a tomato sauce on it, with cheese, and a bunch of toppings, like beef, pork, chicken, onions, and peppers, and it's just amazing." Tonton aggressively oinked at the old man, but Jiraiya ignored the pig, placed both hands on his cheeks, and grinned. "God, just thinking about it makes me want to haul ass to the village."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Tsunade snickered, and asked, "You make it sound better than pickled garlic."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn right it is, and the best part is that in the sauce she used, she made it with pickled garlic! You have no idea how juicy it all is, and the cheese is just—ah!" Tsunade, lifting her fist, brought it down on Jiraiya's head, making him yelp. "What was that for, Tsunade?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We get it," she barked, "now quiet down, I'm getting hungry!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀While Tsunade continued to flail her fist about, Shizune pleaded from behind the two, "Relax, Lady Tsunade, there's no need to hit Lord Jiraiya. Besides, it does sound kind of good, though."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It really does," I muttered, trying to imagine it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright so," I, along with everyone else, jumped at the sudden voice of Hikigaeru appearing next to Jiraiya, "um, yeah sorry for scaring you. Anyways, Jiji just ordered me to fetch you lot so he can finish up early, and join us for dinner, so he sent me here to teleport you all to his office."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ha, the old man does like your pizza! Knew it!" Jiraiya barked, pointing off towards the village.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru rolled her eyes at the comment, then, with her hands stretched out, stated, "Alright, everyone hold hands, and get close. Come on, shop-chop. Jiji's probably going to have a heart attack if we make him wait any longer."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax, Hikigaeru, a heart attack won't take Sensei down," Jiraiya countered, only to step behind the girl and place a hand on her shoulder. Looking at me, he ordered, "Over here, Karin. Hold onto Hikigaeru's hand."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I hesitated but stepped over to them. Tsunade stood beside Jiraiya with her hand on Hikigaeru's other shoulder, and Shizune took her right hand, with Tonton in her arms. Slowly reached out to her, but as I took her hand, I had to ask, "Is it safe?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀But then, I felt her chakra through the touch. Again, it was vibrant and warm, and the feeling somehow doubled in heat as I clutched her fingers. It was welcoming, but her answer came after we had vanished. There was no discomfort, no worry, and it wasn't her jutsu that made my head spin as we appeared in an office. My eyes widened as the sudden appearance of hundreds of other chakra filled my senses. I had been so fixated on sensing chakra Hikigaeru's chakra, that the sudden mix of sources all around me caused me to stumble back, and I tripped over myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But I didn't hit the ground, and instead fell into Hikigaeru's arms. In a joking manner, she looked down to me and stated, "Looks like you fell for me." She then winked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Jiraiya laughed, Tsunade rolled her eyes, Shizune snickered, but I flinched away from the girl. Her chakra may have felt wonderful, but as I stuttered, falling to my knees, she vanished. "I like boys…! I like… She's gone."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh god, I have to use that one!" Jiraiya withdrew a small notepad and began writing something down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sensei, please tell me Hikigaeru's not a perv like Jiraiya," Tsunade requested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I cannot say such a thing, Tsunade. I'm sorry," an older man said in a joyful tone. "Nor do I know if she was joking…" I turned to the source, and right away, from his clothing, I knew he was the Hokage. When his gaze fell onto me, I gulped. "Hello, Uzumaki Karin. It's nice to finally meet you."


	34. Creating Bonds

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Creating Bonds

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mama: level eighty-two, three-hundred-thousand hit points, one-hundred-thousand chakra. Papa: level one-twelve, four-hundred-fifty-thousand hit points, four-hundred-fifty-thousand chakra. Jiji: level one-forty, three-hundred-thousand hit points, five-hundred-thousand chakra. Shizune: level fifty-five, seventy-five-thousand hit points, fifteen-thousand chakra. Karin: level twenty, five-thousand hit points, two-hundred-seventy-five-thousand chakra. They were my family, but it was really telling just how strong I was as they walked through my front door, alongside Naruto.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Jiji's level had increased since GLaDOS was no longer around, and so had Papa's. They were stronger, but I knew, even with how big their numbers were, none of them could match my regeneration. Give me a minute, and I would recover double my hit points, and considering my max was four-hundred-sixty-seven-thousand-one-hundred, it was frightening. The same could be said for my chakra, but since my chakra regenerated twice as fast as my health, what I was able to do with it was energetic.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Even then, if they all tried, I would die regardless of the numbers. Mama's chakra, I would wager, was a drop in the bucket of what she had sealed away. Papa, with everything he knew, and with his experience, could rip me apart. Jiji was the same, but he truly scared me. I wasn't an idiot, even in my old life. I paid attention to feats and actions that characters undertook. Jiji was a man who could rush down death, and on occasion, outspeed even the second Hokage, minus teleportation. It happened, and I doubted I could face him even with the seventh gate opened.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But Karin had my attention the most. She had nearly as much chakra as Naruto, but she was an Uzumaki, and over and over, she had her chakra drained from her. Even if it was a morbid form of thinking, being bitten over and over was, in a way, was training to increase her reserves. But she was only a tad bit stronger than our best Academy students. Naruto, back in the original show, long before he even learned the shadow clones, could probably beat her as she was. But it didn't matter. She was smiling and her chakra felt vibrant and fresh, and even if she looked like she had bed-head, she was adorable.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Welcome to my abode," I and six clones all said at the same time. "I'd say, 'make yourself at home,' but I've seen how Naruto-kun lives, so just relax or something. Dinner will be ready in—um, two hours tops."

⠀⠀⠀⠀They all took off their shoes and sandals, left them by the door, and stepped into my home with wonder. With noses in the air, they smelled the soft scent of tomatoes boiling, and everyone's eye but Naruto's and Jiji's turned to the walls. "Wow," Shizune started, "that's a lot of pictures…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Na, you should see Hikigaeru-chan's room. She's got, I don't know, four albums of pictures on her desk. Big ones too," Naruto shrugged, only to shift forward. "So, Karin-chan, let me introduce you to our other cousin, Hikigaeru-chan!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We've already met, Naruto-kun," I called out to him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh? Alright then," he said with a shrugged.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I began to open up a glass jar with pickled garlic in it, everyone stepped into the living room, and eyes glanced over to two of the me-clones. The first of my clones sat with a wheel of cheese, a kunai, and a hand-held cheese grater. She sat on a cushion in the living room, with a large bowl between her legs, and shredded the cheese. The second clone held out two hands towards a massive glass ball that sat in the corner of the living room, and displayed on it was a team of Genin sparing with one another. Both clones watched the ball, but the former waved the cheese grater at my guests.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And you know the Shadow Clone jutsu too?" Mama muttered, only to glance towards the orb. "Plus the Telescope Technique?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep," the crystal-ball using clone piped up. "And you all can leave your bags in the guest room. Just down that hall," my clone pointed with her head, "first door to the right. Oh, and the bathroom would be the first door to the left." Without saying a word, Karin stepped past everyone and walked into the bathroom. Mama, Papa, and Shizune followed her to start, but turned right instead of left. Tonton, however, rushed up to the clone working the crystal ball, and sat in her lap.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, I'm making grilled salt-butter boiled chicken. You don't have to ask, Naruto-kun," the cheese grating clone interrupted him, and he gave a cheeky smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀After walking back out of the guest room, Papa walked towards the living room and sat down. I then noticed Mama and Shizune's chakra stay in the guest room, and with how their chakra flicked back and forth, I could tell they were trying to have a private conversation. Private, but positive and regretful, if hushed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa, looking at the crystal ball as Naruto took a seat next to him, asked, "So, Hikigaeru-chan, how've you been?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Better. Have you heard about everything that went down in the Land of Snow?" I questioned, and Papa nodded with a sly grin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah. Who would have guess that Yukie was Kazahana Koyuki, Princess of the Land of Snow… Kind of hope she doesn't drop the contract you nailed," he sighed. "Would be a shame."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, quite," Hiruzen hummed as he stepped towards the back of the house. As he opened the shōji, he sat down, and pulled out his pipe. "But you don't need to worry about that, Jiraiya, Hikigaeru took care of that. She's still upholding most of the contract, at least."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Haven't got word about that scene just yet, but fingers crossed," the clone grating cheese shook her head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What scene?" Naruto asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Never you mind, Naruto-kun," the crystal ball using clone firmly stated. "Anyways, I know what Naruto-kun wants on his pizza, but what about the two of you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, what are our options?" Hiruzen pondered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Grilled salt-butter boiled chicken, glazed honey roasted ham, small balls of sausage mixed with: anise seeds, crushed red peppers, garlic, basil, paprika, and black pepper," my cheese grating clone listed, only to place the cheese wheel and grater atop the bowl. "Pepperoni with: salt, cayenne pepper, sweet paprika, red wine, lemon juice, and mustard seeds, and lastly, bacon. Then there's the vegetable options which are black olives, red onions, green peppers, red peppers, mushrooms, and spinach." Naruto winced, then gagged, and the two older men rolled their eyes at him. "And lastly, for fruit options, grilled tomato slices or grilled pineapple slices."

⠀⠀⠀⠀From between the crystal ball using clone's legs, Tonton oinked evilly at my cheese grating clone, but she ignored the small pig, and lifted the bowl up. "Think it over. I don't start cooking the pies for another hour or so."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Man, that's a lot of options… What to pick, what to pick? Sensei, do you have any recommendations?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Go with anything, and it would be good, Jiraiya. But if you must know," the Hokage took his pipe out of his mouth, looked towards the mountain from out the door, and smiled softly, "I would recommend pepperoni, red and green peppers, olives, sausage, ham, and bacon. It's quite filling, which makes the pizza last longer, but very flavorful. But she only agrees to make it on special occasions."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Meat-lover Supreme," my clone quietly put in. "That's what that one's called."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Na, you should go with her sweet-salty pie! Grilled butter-boiled chicken, pepperoni, ham, and pineapple!" Naruto nearly salivated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Man, those both sound good," Papa intoned, "but… What do you recommend, Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Go with Jiji's suggestion, but swap the sausage for chicken. Take out the bacon, and add mushrooms and spinach." As I said that, Mama and Shizune finally decided to step out of the guest room, and the former raised a brow at my comment.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What are you lot talking about?" she questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Dinner, Hime, and I'll go with that, Hikigaeru-chan," Papa shrugged.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So those are… toppings? I'm not eating—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Pork, I know. You never liked it," I interrupted Shizune. "Go with the chicken, the vegetables, or the fruit. Otherwise, everything has pork in it." Again, Tonton oinked at me, and again, I ignored her. With another annoyed oink, she hopped out of my clone's lap, and strolled over to Shizune.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And just what are our options?" Mama questioned, and for the second time, my clone listed everything off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀While Shizune was impressed over the number of options, Mama seemed more surprised. "You learned to cook all that?" she asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Cooking isn't that hard. Knowing how to do it right is," my clone hummed, only to shift her hands about, making the crystal ball show an image of the kitchen not five sets away, "and it helps I bought a bunch of cookbooks. Plus, knowing an Akimichi helps. Chōji knows a lot about food."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Huh… Well, I'll take chicken, then. Red and green onions, plus mushrooms, and spinach."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The same, for me, but with olives instead of mushrooms," Shizune requested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I guess that's everyone but Karin," I said, stepping out of the kitchen. I then looked towards my crystal ball using clone, and pointed outside. "May you please check on the brick oven?" She nodded, popped out of her sitting position with more zest than normal for me, and strolled her way out the back door. I, however, moved to take the hair net I was wearing off, along with the apron.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Shut up and eat? Really?" Mama sighed as she read what was on it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep," I said. "I wanted, 'Kiss the Cook,' but Naruto-kun would have took it literally." Papa snorted at my comment, but then I lifted my hands and summoned another clone. She darted towards the door, didn't bother putting sandals on, and rushed out of the house.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Missing an ingredient, Hikigaeru-chan?" Jiji questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Forgot to get something to drink," I muttered, before walking off towards my room, but before I entered, I glanced back to Jiji and Naruto. "Oh, and did you guys figure out where Karin's staying?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, she will be staying with Naruto," Hiruzen stated with his pipe off to one side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In that tiny apartment? Really?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, I keep it clean and spotless," Naruto protested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I didn't say anything about you keeping it clean, Naruto-kun. I called it tiny…" I deadpanned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's only temporary, Hikigaeru-chan. We're looking into getting a bigger home for them," Hiruzen explained further.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm…" I nodded, only to hold a hand up to my chin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto then inhaled quickly and grinned. His chakra buzzed, but I ignored him as I stood thinking. "Um, I take it you know that look?" Papa asked Naruto quietly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep! Kakashi-sensei calls it, 'the look,' but you know something good's going to happen cause of it," he loudly whispered back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mama, who had long since taken a seat near Papa and Naruto, rolled her eyes, watched me intently, but it was Papa who spoke, "You know—now that I look at it, it kind of looks like you when you're stressing over a patient, Tsunade."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I see it, Shizune added as she sat on her own cushion.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll—take your word on it," she sighed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀While I heard their banter, I ignored their going ons about 'the look', and bit my lower lip. Looking to Jiji, I asked, "Would you allow me to hire Tenzō to make expansions to my home? I know he's in ANBU, but still."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The third's features seem to slow when I said the name Tenzō, but relaxed as he eyed Naruto, putting two and two together. The gears in his mind worked quickly, and I could tell he knew Tenzō had something to do with Naruto's future, which wasn't surprising, given his kekkei genkai. Nodding, he agreed, "Yes. He is within the village, and could help you tomorrow, if you like."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll make it a C-rank mission then. I'll get the money out later, and put in the mission after dinner."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There's no need for—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm paying for it, Jiji. No buts. They're for sitting on and staring at," I interrupted him. Papa snickered, but mama rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, Sensei. Butts are for sitting on, you know, and—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh quiet down you," Mama snapped, and Papa broke out into a laugh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So does this mean Karin and I will be living with you, Hikigaeru-chan?" Naruto asked, grinning wider than normal.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep. I've already have plans in my head for how it'll all look. That wall," I pointed at the wall to the left the crystal ball, "will be torn down, and two extra rooms will be built. We'll have the space for additional bathrooms built now, but we're going to have to get the plumbing for it done later."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Not being able to sit still, Naruto squirmed left and right in a fit of joy and excitement. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh, today is just getting better and better!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep, and on the plus side, Naruto-kun," I pointed off towards the Hyūga compound, "Hinata-chan lives just down the road."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know! Like I said, today just keeps getting better and better!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, you just have the money to spend on house expansions?" Mama questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, haven't you heard, Hime? Our daughter's loaded."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're joking," Mama glanced at Papa, only to jump when something smacked her forehead.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Looking down, she gasped at a wad of very large bills sitting in her lap. "Just so you know, Mama, my one rule with money is, 'Don't ask for it.' So take that, and don't ask for any more."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Ripping open the wad, Mama began to flip through the bills counting each one. "One-eighty, one-ninety, two-hundred… This is two-hundred thousand ryō‽ How did you get this much? Jiji, do you send her on A-rank missions weekly?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your daughter has only been on two A-rank missions, Tsunade, and I dought she's even touched the money she earned from either," Hiruzen put in. "No, she earns her money from working out movie deals for Jiraiya, and selling weapons she… somehow obtains. I've even asked ANBU to look into it, and I truly don't know how your daughter's so well off."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright, I didn't know about that second part," Papa grunted, only to look off to me with an odd glance.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mama, however, furrowed her brow. "What movie deal?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Before I answered, I heard Karin flush the toilet, and felt her chakra step in front of the sink. "Papa's Icha-Icha books. They're becoming movies."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They're what? Seriously, that dirt is become a movie?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Dirt? It's not dirt, it's a work of art!" Papa and I said at the same time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh god no," Mama choked, while Papa processed what he and I said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As Mama's head began to hang low, Shizune patted her on the back, and again, Papa laughed, "That's my girl!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And she's a pervert too… I guess that's what I get," Mama sulked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I'm with Tsunade on this one, I don't really get those books at all," Naruto shook his head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What books?" Karin asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, with her bag still on her back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Icha-Icha," I said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Isn't that…?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The perverted book series?" Mama quietly stated. "Regretfully, yes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, don't be so mean, Hime. It's becoming a movie, so it's worth something, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"About as much as firewood," Tsunade muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Low blow, Tsunade, low blow," Papa chuckled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Karin-chan," Naruto began in a out-of-character tartly tone, "guess what?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀His inflection made Karin hesitate, and she asked with a stutter, "What?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Switching gears on Karin, Naruto leaped from his seat and sprang past the crystal ball next to him. "Hikigaeru-chan agreed to have an expansion done on her house! We'll be living here with her soon!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀The sudden shift made Karin take a step back, but the cheerful comment, seemed to be a surprise. "Wait, what?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It should be said and done by this time tomorrow, but plumbing for your own personal bathrooms won't be done for… a month? Two? I'll have to look into it," I stepped forward and explained. "For now, I have extra mats for you and Naruto-kun to use, if you want to stay the night."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So… I can live here? With… you?" she started to look around, and I watched as her eyes focused on the pictures hanging from every wall.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep! Hikigaeru-chan's paying for an expansion! Right here, on this wall," he pointed to the wall I gestured at earlier. "You'll get one room, and I'll get the other!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I… You mean," she trailed off, only to look over at me. "I can just really live here? You'd… just do that for someone?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I just nodded, and walked back over to the kitchen. "Yep."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But—why?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I sighed, and turned to her. "You may not be direct cousins to Naruto-kun, but you're his clanmate, and thanks to Mama's blood," I gestured at Mama, "who's part Uzumaki, in a way, you're a distant clanmate to me too, since I'm a Senju. While you're here in Konoha, go look up the history of our clans, and you'll understand what I mean. And anyone who is a friend or family is someone I'm willing to help without question. But, with that out of the way—I do have a question to ask."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What…?" she questioned, still baffled by my kindness.

⠀⠀⠀⠀For a third time, I listed off the toppings I was making for the pizza. Each time I listed something off, I closely watched how her chakra reacted to it, and she seemed to be taken back from the question. In a hesitant tone, she stuttered, "I'll take… I don't know. Um, what do you recommend?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Using what I could feel from her chakra, I said, "For you… Ham, sausage, bacon, and red and green onions."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She blinked and seemingly stared off into space, before furring her brow. "W-wait, did y-you read—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, I didn't read your mind. I read your chakra. The way it reacted to each topping made it easy to tell what you wanted. And don't worry too much about being timid around me. I can go a mile a minute somedays, so I'm alright with others talking a lot," I shrugged.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh. Alright, I'll… try," she nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With that, I headed back into the kitchen, and right after, my cheese grating clone joined me. The large wheel of cheese was now gone, and the large bowl was filled. "God," she sighed, "this took forever. Going to have to look into getting something to make this easier…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀While I had left everyone alone, my ears were still sharp enough to hear everyone a room over, and slowly, after the direction of Naruto, Karin placed her bags in the guest room. Then, she sat where my crystal ball using clone had been, still shocked and surprised. Mama, leaning over to Papa, whispered, "She's a lot kinder than I thought she'd be."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes," Hiruzen chuckled, "she is. She also doesn't put up with much either."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I felt Papa's chakra nod, and he added, "Wish I was there for the first day. She told off Iruka—Naruto's teacher—for yelling so loudly when other kids were learning."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, I remember that," Naruto piped in, "she was really stern too, and I don't think I've seen her snap at anyone like that since… It was kind of fun."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then you missed what she said to Ebisu," Hiruzen added. "She asked for her escort to be replaced with someone else after—a disagreement."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And then we pranked him," Naruto laughed. "He was scratching for weeks, I think."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, I didn't hear about this. What'd you two do to him?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen answered for Naruto with a chuckle, "Itching powder in all of his clothes. A very fine substance, that didn't come out in the wash."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa snorted, but Mama rolled her eyes. "So she's a prankster too?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, she mostly just helps Naruto-kun while he pranks people," Hiruzen clarified.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, and don't you worry, Karin-chan, Hikigaeru-chan and I don't prank friends," he waved, only to add, "or family."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A-alright. I wasn't worried, but thanks," Karin replied. "Um, but, I have to ask, what's that smell? It smells so good…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀One of my clones, hearing Karin's question, stepped to the door of the kitchen, and popped her head out, "Sauteed onions. Got them nice and tiny, and will add them to the sauce for flavor."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽ You're adding onions to the sauce? But why, Hikigaeru-chan‽" Naruto questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto," my clone glared at him, dropping the 'kun', "the sauce has always had onions in it. You just never noticed since I cut them really tiny." With that, my clone slowly snaked her way back into the kitchen, not breaking eye contact until she passed the door's frame.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again, Papa snorted, and to Naruto, said, "You know, a lot of people sneak vegetables into foods to trick kids into eating them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, whatever…" Naruto grumbled.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Eventually, dinner was served, and it was a mix of blissful emotions. Karin's chakra felt the most vibrant, and from the physical flavor of the pizza to everyone's chakra, it all almost overwhelmed me. It was always something that I loved; sensing emotions through flavor. The more rich, sweet, or wonders someone's chakra felt, the higher the buzz I got being around them. I told myself I would never cry, but I knew an exception was tears of joy. But they didn't come. I suppressed the waterworks and stepped outside to look at the red glow of the sky as the sun set. With the walls of Konoha and the mountain, unless you were high up, you'd never see the rays of light in full, just the ambient glow that they left behind.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin was a different story. She cried, as her situation dawned on her. It wasn't loud waterworks, but a quiet, heartwarming glee, that seemed surreal. She grew up with a hard lot in life. Alone with her own Mama, only for the one person who loved her to be ripped away. Then she took her place and only survived due to her age. I doubted her reserves would have even been as large as hers were now, had she not been used as a chakra sucking blood bank. But she didn't cry in front of everyone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She quietly went back into the bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror and wept. She only broke out into sobs after I offered a hug to her, which was after I quietly opened the bathroom door, startling her as I did. I closed the door, drew her into the hug with a knowing, kind smile, and as she gripped onto me, I could tell she hadn't had a hug in a long time. No more would she be abused. I wouldn't allow it, even if someone was going to die in the process. It was hard to tell if she knew what I was thinking, but quietly, she repeated over and over, 'Thank you.'

⠀⠀⠀⠀We had opened up to her in a way no one else had, as a friend, but more importantly, as something she hadn't had in a long time. A family. But, given her reaction over how my chakra felt when she first laid eyes on me, I knew my own joy was radiating off of me in waves. Regardless, it wasn't the first time I had helped someone who was crying in the bathroom. Old tricks I knew from my old life surfaced, and I helped clean Karin up before we returned to the pizza party. Regretfully, Mama, Papa, and Jiji were still powerful and sharp in their own rights. They all noticed the tone shift in Karin. The redness around her eyes, the slight strain in her voice, but the smile was what drew their eyes in.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Now, as the sun set, she and Naruto talked. It was mostly the latter, but Naruto spun stories of what he, Hinata, Sasuke, Sensei and I had done. Along with the know-how of Konoha: the best places to buy food, the best places to get supplies, and above that, the people he knew. Karin took it all in and enjoyed her self, while Shizune stayed close by, too full to move, and Tonton was asleep at her legs. The tiny pig had gotten a slice of pie, downed it faster than she should have, and was now in a borderline food coma.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Yet I wasn't alone as I looked up at the sky. Jiji had not moved from where he had sat when he first arrived, and beside him was a half-eaten extra large pizza, a mix of empty cups of sake tea, his hat, and his pipe. With his head leaned back, he relaxed with one foot out, stretched over the wooden engawa. Then there was Papa and Mama who sat in my garden, atop the bench I had installed. The two were drunk and were nearly passed out, but were looking off into space as they chatted. I did my best to tune them out, but I knew their eyes and thoughts were on me from how their chakra tugged in my direction.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Quietly, I said to myself, "I really wish days like this could last forever." Hiruzen's chakra warmed at my comment, and I glanced at him to see him smiling.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Looking back at the sky, I sighed as the sunlight vanished, and night took over. With the dusk gone, I slowly walked over to Jiji, and sat beside him, out of sight of Mama and Papa. Using him as a visual barrier, I quietly asked, "So Jiji, do you—know who you want to be your… replacement?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He chuckled, only to glance over at my parents. "I still wish Jiraiya to be my replacement."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"This might be the Papa in me talking, but I feel like there's a 'but' coming," I joked as I felt Jiji's chakra hesitate.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He laughed and clapped his hand on the top of my head. His smile was as warm as Karin's was hours ago, and he said with a nod, "But, you told me how well Tsunade was with the village. I truly don't know who I want anymore."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, neither do I, Jiji. Neither do I…" I leaned out from behind Jiji and glanced off to Mama and Papa. "But we don't really have an option, now do we? Things could change if Mama's not the Godaime Hokage. For the worse, I fear."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"After I retire, would you—tell me… what is to happen?" Jiji asked, looking down at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't match his gaze and withdrew my camera. By now, the top shelf saki was kicking in, and Mama was half asleep, resting her head on Papa's shoulder. Papa was happy, with his head leaned back, half asleep. "I don't know, Jiji. For now, I'm going to live in the moment." Raising a hand, I adjusted the zoom on the camera and was grateful I installed lights in the garden. When the camera clicked, I put it away, and finally looked over at Jiji. "But—if you trust me, you'll be alright with not knowing. Sometimes… I hate knowing what I know, and I know the stress will get to you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He nodded, and again, leaned back to relax. "Sometimes, we want life to be a mystery, but today," he gestured with his head to Karin, "you're grateful for knowing what you know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Didn't say it was a bad thing, Jiji. Well, not a bad thing for us," I stated, only to yawn.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wasn't saying that to you," Hiruzen added. "I may not wish to know after I learn of it, but you're young, and I'm going to need something to do after I retire."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I grew quiet, the only sounds were of Karin and Naruto chatting, and of the soft gust of wind that shook the trees. "You're right, Jiji, but helping me isn't it." I leaned back and closed my eyes. "If we're going to take care of Orochimaru, then Sasuke-kun will need someone to teach him."


	35. Deadlock

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Deadlock

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Vigor; noun, physical strength, good health, your stamina, how much energy you have, and your general enthusiasm to life. For me, it was a stat, and a stat at four-sixty, and for me, it was its definition, tenfold. I had Vigor, and I had it for days. My muscles were never tense and were always relaxed, and I rarely felt the burning sensation most often get when they worked out. Since I came to this world, I had never gotten sick. Perhaps a sneeze every now and then, but that was from a third party. Pepper, for example.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I rarely felt pain, too. If I did, something great had to have hit me. The Rasengan, is one, and even then, its drilling only stings. I can recall days where I stubbed my toe in my old life that hurt worse than a Rasengan. Zabuza, when he nearly killed me, probably hurt, but I couldn't remember the feeling. In my sparring match, when my clone unleashed Enryuu's Dragon Fire, even if the blaze ripped away a quarter of my health, and singed my skin, my eyes, my clothes, and my hair, I was able to charge through it thanks to my Vigor.

⠀⠀⠀⠀And so, when my clone tried it today, when the flames engulfed me, I kept running, and my clone met me with a focused stare as I burst out next to her. She stood atop a large stone, and held an Enryuu that was sheathed in flame. She lifted the blade up, and as I flung several kunai at her, blocked each one with the broadside of the flaming sword. As I closed in, the blade vanished, and she withdrew Lifegiver. The gun went bang twice, but I shifted to the side to avoid each shot. A moment later, after the bullets struck the ground, the tiny Fūin scrawled on each one exploded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Rubble was blasted in every direction, but I ignored the bits that smacked my back, leaped at her, and raised a fist to strike my clone. She ducked the attack, moved to the side, raised Lifegiver, and shot me in the stomach. The round exploded when it hit my skin, and I was blown back across the clearing. I rolled to stop myself, but when I looked up, my clone was rushing me with a Rasengan in each hand. With jabs that she mimicked from Hinata's jūken, she tried shoving the balls of chakra into me, but I scrambled, avoiding each as best I could. Her veins bulge, and the first inner gate ensured she was faster, but as I kept away, she kicked up the second gate, and met me where I landed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The Rasengans slammed into my stomach, and I clenched my abbs to cushion the blow. My pose never faltered, but the ground tore up from under my feet, and two long streaks of dirt trailed where they had been. Bits of me sprayed out from the wound, but when the Rasengans failed and vanished, I was still standing, even with two holes drilled into my skin. I wasn't winded, and not a moment after the wound started to fade, I charged my clone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I leaped forth to dive kick her, much like Guy's dynamic entry, but she stepped to the side, caught my kick, twisted her waist, and slammed me face first into the ground. As I spat gravel and rubble out of my mouth, she did a backward crunch, and much like I had done to Mama, suplexed me. Again, my head slammed into the ground, and the stone cracked and splattered about from the blow. Like I had done to Mama, my clone went for a second suplex, and as Mama had done, I caught myself with an outstretched arm. Withdrawing a kunai from my inventory, I flicked it at the clone, only for her to vanish and reappear above me. In a twisting motion, she spun like a ballerina and drove the bottom of her feet into my back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was a crack, I got a notice that a rib was fractured, and then the paper bomb the clone placed on me mid suplex exploded without warning. She had, for a second time, escaped by teleporting away, but I was blown back by the massive blast, slammed my way through the bolder she was standing on earlier, and crashed into the side of an even larger rock. My body left an imprint in the stone, and I was annoyed I had landed face first. After I pulled myself out, I rolled my neck, spat out a loose tooth, and smiled a bloody grin at my clone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She just raised an eyebrow and gave me the same sly smirk that I often gave others. I wasted no time in attempting to punch that smug grin and rushed at her again. When I was halfway to her, her veins bulged, and she met me with a withdrawn sword from our inventory. The blade was brought up, and I raised both arms to block, using the same motion I used against Zabuza's attack. Glacier Song, the steel katana of ice, ripped into my skin, and froze over the wound, but failed to cut through my bone. I tilted my weight to the left, bringing the sword with me, and kicked out with my right foot.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My clone, letting go of the sword with her right hand, caught my foot, and twisted. There was a pop, and my ankle was broken. Our eyes never separated, and my clone failed to see the paper bomb stuck to the back of my ankle. Again, there was no sizzle, no warning, it just exploded. My clone popped, and I was blown back. I skipped off of the ground once, then landed on my good leg. I stood there for a moment, reliving the memories of the clone, and smiled. Then, with a kick, I struck the ground with my broken ankle, forcing it back into place. The moment my health was full, I walked over to where Glacier Song had been blown off too, and after I threw it into my inventory, I glanced over at the Shinobi that watched my little spar.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mama, Papa, Shizune, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi-sensei, my new Sensei, Hyūga Iroha, and my two new teammates, Karin, and lastly, Haku, gazed at me with different degrees of reactions. The first nine of them were open about their excitement, but Haku, who hid behind a tree while wearing a blank ANBU mask, was unreadable. Her chakra told otherwise, and she was scared, joyful, and happy, but the mix of emotions made the flavor of her chakra twist into a conflicting mess.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi-sensei had a supprised spark in his eye. This was the first time he had seen me use the Rasengan, even though I suspected he knew I was working on it. He, like everyone else, didn't seem surprised that I was able to teleport, but that was only due to me running about the village, telling everyone I could do it. It was a fun day, but as I glanced at Sasuke, I saw a mix of jealousy, shock, and prideful kinship. The third emotion was new, but the way his chakra tugged at me, and the way he was grinning, amounted to something positive.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The sweat running down his neck helped confirm he saw everything, but the red Sharingan glow of his eyes told most of the story. He wanted a fight. To test himself. To see if he can become as strong as I. It was the same old look he often had when he saw me go all out. It was warm, excited, and reminded me of Guy and Lee when they face a challenge that gets their blood rushing. It suited him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto shared the grin Sasuke had, only it was wider, and his eyes were filled with a shocked, gleeful joy. Like Sasuke, Hinata had her dōjutsu activated, but her eyes sparkled like Naruto, and her mouth was agape. As for Karin, her jaw was on the floor, her eyes were wide, and her glasses looked to be one strong gust of wind away from falling off. Her chakra buzzed about, erratic and uneasy, but it made her chakra taste tantalizing. Which was odd, as fear was often something that turned someone's chakra sour and rotting.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Shizune looked shocked, buy happy, and Tonton, who sat in her arms was silent and run through more emotions that Karin. Happy was one, then sad, then scared, then worried, and lastly, a cheery admiration. They were all directed at Mama, who looked pensive, curious, and thanks to the blood that ran down my stomach, scared and frozen. Yet the shaky spark in her eye I recalled from the anime wasn't there, and her chakra shook in a calculative manner, and nor a fearful one. I would go as far as to say she looked deep in thought.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Iroha-Sensei, who was slated to be my new Sensei by day's end, still had his Byakugan active, but his crossed look of stoic fear wasn't worrying me. It was stern, he had his arms crossed, and he slowly nodded, not showing much emotion fast the sweat running down his neck. Like everyone else I ever met, his chakra fibbed to me what he really felt. Pride, worry, admiration that shifted towards the center of the village and worries. The worry was flexing in on itself, and it reminded me of what Hinata's chakra was like when I first met her. Only the feeling was faint and overshadowed by something else in him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then there was Papa. He wasn't smiling. His posture was serious, unblinking, and as he gazed at me, I read an intrepid feeling in his chakra. "Hikigaeru," he began, stepping forward, only to finally grin at me, "I want you to have a little spar with me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure," I said, meeting his serious demeanor with a cheerful chirp.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Go easy on her, Jiraiya," Mama called out to Papa, snapping out of her faint traumatic daze.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't think I need to," Papa countered, not looking back at Mama.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd be disappointed if you did," I added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kakashi-sensei sighed and turned to his three Genin. "Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto… pay attention to their spar. Since Hikigaeru-chan isn't on our team anymore, there's a chance you might have to fight against her in the future, so take notes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You mean for the Chūnin Exams?" Naruto questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The what?" Sasuke asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, and just how do you know about that?" Kakashi asked him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan told me about them when we were younger. She took me to go see one before we graduated. I think one of Hinata-chan's clanmates was the judge. Kō-san, I think. Or was he a challenger? I don't remember."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Huh," Kakashi-sensei grunted. "Well, just pay attention then."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Iroha-sensei, taking note of Kakashi-sensei, turned to Karin, but his eyes drifted in the direction of Haku, and he ordered, "Watch her fight closely, as well. You will learn much by observing your new team mate."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah," Karin stuttered, not once looking away from me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀While my Senseis ordered my friends to watch me, I had withdrawn Gokumonji from my inventory. Karin and I were the only true sensors here, and the dark presence of the blade was quite noticeable to either of us. Karin had tensed up the moment it appeared, but as I pushed chakra into Gokumonji, her crimson glow lightened, and the dark pressure was overtaken by my own chakra, and the blade tugged at me with a welcomed embrace.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just so you know, Papa," I lifted the blade up and hide my face behind the massive thing, "if I hit you with this, you better hope Mama gets over her phobia." I spun the blade ninety degrees, lifted it up a bit, and took a standard sword stance. "Because it will probably kill you. Gokumonji isn't something to gawk at." Papa then broke into a hearty laugh, causing me to lower the sword to the side with a sweat drop. "Really?" I questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sorry, Hikigaeru, sorry, it's just," Papa snickered, and pointed at me, "I… I just can't take you seriously while you wear that. I know I see Guy running around with it all the time, so I'm a bit used to it on him, but on you? You look adorably-ridiculous."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Finally, someone said it…" Kakashi-sensei mumbled, and I glanced over at them with an annoyed glare.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh come on, at least it's not green," I countered. "Besides, I look good in black."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's more of a dark gray, but sure, sure, say what you want, Hiki-chan. It's still ridiculous," Papa chuckled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh god, please don't call me that," I groaned. "The last thing I want to be known as is ' _pull_ ,'" I complained, switching to English with a shiver.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh come on, I think it sounds cute," Papa joked. "Would you rather me just call you Hime, then? I recall you saying you hated that too when you were younger."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd rather that, to be honest. I'm not as bitter about the idea anymore, but if you're still calling Mama that, then no."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How about Kawaii-hime?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So I'm going to upgrade your no to a premium hell no," I commented.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa snickered, then shrugged, and said, "Fine, fine. Hikigaeru-chan it is. But that jumpsuit still looks silly on you, not to mention you ruined it between the fire and the Rasengan. Honestly, I'm just glad you're not matured yet."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Jiraiya! She's our daughter!

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Hime," Papa countered in an even tone. His shoulders then slumped, and he turned back to me, and apologized, "I just don't want any random guy to be checking out my daughter. They need to get my seal of approval first."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Coming from you, that is the most hypocritical thing I've ever heard," I muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, I know, but it's a Papa's duty to make sure their daughter finds the right guy. You know what I mean, don't you?" he asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, I know what you meant. Something like this," I gestured to the jumpsuit, "would look great on most girls. Like Shizune or Mama." I glanced over to the two, and they looked at me evilly. "Which reminds me, Hinata-chan," I turned slightly, and looked over to the Hyūga, "we're going to start sparring in these for now on, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what‽" she asked, her face going red, while Papa snickered at the idea.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto-kun will be joining us," I added, and Hinata's face reddened deeper, while Papa began to laugh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto, who sputtered at the idea, also turned red but grinned. "I don't know, H-Hinata-chan, it sounds like a g-good—" Iroha-sensei interrupted Naruto with a glare, and the blond cut out mid-sentence.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I sighed, happy that my comments distracted everyone enough to change topics, and lifted myself back into my stance. "Let's just spar already," I insisted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ready when you are," Papa agreed.

* * *

 **⠀⠀Mandatory Quest** : Papa's Challenge!

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Papa wants to see just how strong you really are. Faceoff against him for a long as you can!'

 **⠀⠀Rewards**

⠀⠀⠀⠀40,000 xp

⠀⠀⠀⠀+1,000 xp for every minute

⠀⠀⠀⠀250 reputation towards Jiraiya

⠀⠀⠀⠀+10 reputation for every minute

 **⠀⠀Warning**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Possible Exhaustion, Chakra Exhaustion, broken bones, and/or loss of blood.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and as I slowly exhaled, I calmly open the third gate. The green haze that wrapped around me was quite visible, and in a blur, I charged at Papa. He ducked my swing of Gokumonji, brought a hand up to my forehead, and flicked me. It wasn't hard enough to knock me back and was nothing more than a tap. No damage, no harmful intent, just a flick along with a grin from Papa. Using the momentum still in my swing, I spun about, and tossed a kick at Papa's face, as he was now crouching. He sidestepped the kick, reached out with a hand, and again, flicked my forehead.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I vanished and appeared next to the rubble of the rock my clone first stood on earlier before. Papa turned to me, expecting me to attack with some form or another, but I tossed Gokumonji into my inventory and closed the gates. With my arms crossed, I asked, "If you're not going to take this seriously, Papa, then why even bother asking me to spar with you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀As the words escaped me, a notification told me the mission was paused, and Papa just chuckled. "Could say the same thing myself. I'll take this seriously once you open up the fourth gate. I can tell the third one is just a tad bit too easy for you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn it, Papa, don't say that out loud, I'm not supposed to know how to open a gate past the third," I quickly sputtered out. He just laughed, and I glanced over at Kakashi-sensei who looked neutral about it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"'A gate past the third'. Odd phrasing, Hikigaeru-chan. I may be grasping for straws here, but that makes me think you have more than just the fourth gate unlocked. Care to show just how many you know how to open?" he asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I sighed. "You know, I didn't want people knowing I could open more, Papa. Kind of proud that no one figured it out. I mean, other than you. Not to mention that Kakashi-sensei doesn't want me to even use the third." I gestured over to Sensei, whose chakra nodded in agreement, but he himself remained expressionless of the topic.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So does that mean you know how to open five?" Papa asked. His tone was along the lines of a shocked housewife speaking of gossip, and after a dramatic gasp, he turned to Kakashi-sensei. "You hear that Kakashi, I think she can open the fifth gate too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, really?" Sensei glanced at me, and our eyes met. "Well, she's lucky I'm no longer her Jōnin instructor. Otherwise, I'd tell her no training for a week."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I take it those are the kinds of punishments I'll have to give her?" Iroha inquired.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So long as you have her respect, she'll listen to whatever you say," Kakashi-sensei shrugged. "Just think of her as a dog off of their leash. If she wants to run off and do something, you'll have to chase her down to stop her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I resent that," I called out over to them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, so, she's been holding back?" Karin stuttered out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Figures. She's always hiding something," Sasuke huffed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I know what you mean," Naruto agreed. "Kind of makes me wish I knew how to open the gates though."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mhmm," Sasuke agreed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀His eyes drifted over to Kakashi-sensei, and without the Jōnin looking back to Naruto, he said, "No. I'm not teaching you how to open the gates. Honestly, I think her going behind my back and asking Guy to train so that she could 'surprise me', was just a front. Knowing her, she knew I'd say the same thing. So you, Naruto, would die if you used it. Probably. Either way, end of story. And… the same goes for you too, Sasuke, and just in case, you're banned too, Hinata."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm…" Sasuke grunted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine," Naruto sighed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"R-right," Hinata added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But… I couldn't keep track of her when she had the first gate open, let alone the third! How much faster can she get with more of them‽" Karin questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You'll have to pay attention and see. If you cannot keep track of her with your eyes, then focus on her chakra, and follow without them," Iroha ordered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah… Sure, I'll try, S-sensei," she accepted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa and I quietly watched them as they gawked over us, and when their talks quieted down, I cleaned my throat. "Papa—you'll fight me seriously if I go all out?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure. I don't see why not," Papa agreed, switching to a more condescending tone. There was still a twang of love within it, like those you use on a child who's throwing a fit, but one I recalled him using on Naruto in the show.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let my arms fall to my sides, and let out a sigh. "Fine. You should be stronger than me no matter which gate I open. Just don't expect me to make dinner later. I might feel a bit drained after this. Probably. Actually, I don't really feel pain anymore, so, I have no clue how I'll feel after this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't feel pain? Are your other senses off?" Papa asked, and I glanced over at Mama to see her focusing on me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No problems with my other senses, Papa. None at all. In fact, they're as sharp as they can be, but now, I think that's enough talk. I'm going to kick you in the face now."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa shifted into a combative posture, while I crouched slightly. In a stance similar to Lee's when he faced Gara, I covered my face with my arms, and one by one, I opened the gates. The Gate of Opening and Gate of Healing were kicked open as if they were second nature. The Gate of Life and the Gate of Pain I forced with an off twang, almost like a tickle. The feeling was wonderous, and the increased blood flow felt invigorating. Then, in a loud voice, I yelled, "Gate of Limit… open!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So you know how to open five? Sheesh," Papa grunted quietly to himself. Meanwhile, Kakashi Sensei's chakra molded in a mix of shock and pride. I didn't bother glancing over to him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But I had yet to move my arms, and I gazed at the green glow around me. I smiled, and again, yelled, "Gate of View," there was a collective gasp from the seniors present, "open!" As the green aura around me doubled, I slammed my arms down, stood at attention, and grinned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You've got to be kidding me! You know how to open the sixth gate too?" Papa demanded in a praising tone, abandoning the childlike tone he used before.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I answered him by rushing him down, throwing myself up into the air with a diving leap, and with a jabbed knee, tried to strike him in the face. Papa's eyes went wide, and he fell back, dodging the attack by bending his knees at a ninety-degree angle. Spinning in the air, I withdrew Gokumonji and slammed the blade into the ground, using it to stop my momentum. When I came to a stop, Papa turned about, but again, his eyes widened as he saw me pointing a second blade towards him. Enryuu's flames kissed his back as he dove to the side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Even with the accelerated perception of the sixth gate, my one eye was able to follow him, but not his hands. I counted eight or nine seals, but how quickly he wove them, I had no clue which ones he used. When Papa landed, he turned about and shot his own wall of fire at me. I didn't bother evading, threw Enryuu into my inventory, and slashed at the attack with Gokumonji. With chakra fueling the blade, a pulse of hellish black, almost a reddish purple, slash of energy ripped into the wall of fire, splitting it in two.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa was no longer standing where he had, but I could feel his chakra underground, and as he popped up beside me, I ducked under his punch. Only for his knee to spring out and kick me in the forehead. My head flicked back, but Papa's hit didn't send me flying, and the man still had momentum. Raising the same leg he had kneed me with, he sprang out his foot like a held spring, stomping me into the ground. Thrice I bounced, but as I flew, with an outreached hand, Papa snagged Gokumonji from me. Only to yelp as the blade burned his palm.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Damn," he hissed aloud.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I pulled myself up as my demonic, Oni blade clattered to the ground, and with no warning from me, I teleported next to Papa using the seal I had on my sword. My fist slammed into his gut, and he winced in pain as I drove him back. With my off hand, I swung again, then again, and again. Each strike rose Papa into the air just a bit more, and then, with a roundhouse, I slammed my foot up, knocking him high into the air. I didn't follow after him and silently watched as he spun in the air, and landed on his feet.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He looked at me, expecting a continuous aggressive flow in attacks, but I just stood to wait for him to move, with Gokumonji on the ground clattered next to me. My eyes shifted up from where he stood, and I noticed that I barely reduced his hit points by ten-thousand, which was good. The longer I faced Papa, the better this fight was going to be.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Okay," he muttered as he flexed his burned hand. Then, in a quieter voice, one where I had to read his lips just to know what he said, he muttered to himself, "To be able to use the sixth gate at the age of ten? Man, I can't wait to see how strong she gets when she's older." He let out a laugh, and added, "Good thing she's only a Genin, otherwise, I might be worried."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The comment made me snicker. Of course, even with the sixth gate, he was stronger than me. How could he not? The math didn't make sense to me since the sixth gate multiplied my Strength and Dexterity by twenty-five, but logically, it did. Lee, as he was now, was still stronger and faster than I, and I knew, even if he opened the seventh gate, Papa could run him into the ground. What chance did I have? Little, but regardless, the puzzle of the numbers was something I had to look into at another date.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa, not letting the minor burns stop him, clapped both his hands together, making the boar seal, then tiger. Around him, his chakra flared, and the ground around me turned into mud. With a hard kick, I slammed my foot into Gokumonji, flicking the blade into the air. Then, teleporting to it, I swung it about, and tossed it far away from the swamp Papa called in around me. It landed with an earth cracking crunch right behind Papa. When I turned to face him, I found him already on me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I blocked his quick jab, only for my left leg to get swept out from under me. Before I hit the ground, Papa batted his leg out, kicking me in the stomach. I didn't go flying from the blow, as I clapped my hands down on Papa's outstretched leg, but to even get a grip, I had to hold onto him with my chakra. Twisting my body at an odd angle, I stomped my foot into the ground, and heaved Papa up over me, going to slam him into the earth. Right before he hit the ground, his hair sprang to life, and I didn't see him weave any seals.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A wave of white cushioned his landing and tore me apart. Compared to the Rasengans I had struck myself in earlier, the rapid piercing of hair was unwelcoming. All the while, all I saw what white for several seconds before I was blinded by the sun. A moment later, that was taken away as Papa dragged me across the ground, only to toss me far from him. I skipped across the ground several times, only to splash into the swamp Papa had conjured.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I immediately teleported to the large rock I had marked when I faced my clone. There was a wet thud as I hid the ground, and as my attention turned to the gunk I was covered in, the glow of the sixth gate obstructed my view. My hands slowly rose to my hair, and as I gazed at my now brownish black locks, I gasped in horror. "Do you know," I began in a loud screeching tone, only for my voice to crack, "how long it's going to take me to get this crap out of my hair‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, what's wrong?" Papa questioned, and that same, annoying tone returned. "Mad that your hair got a little dirty?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes," I yelled back, only to withdraw a bucket of water from my inventory, and in a swift motion, dump its contents over my head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, we're not done fighting?" Papa began walking towards me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why do you think I still have the gates open?" I countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He just grinned and went on the offensive. With only the tiger seal, and with only a single hand, Papa unleashed a blaze from his mouth. It wasn't as large as the first, but its speed made me flinch, and I reacted defensively. Reaching into my inventory, I withdrew the earth hammer, Dokoutsui, and the air nodachi, Kuga. Slamming the former into the ground, a massive deformed bolder sprang from the earth, blocking the blaze, and with the latter, I readied myself to unleash a slash of wind using as much chakra as the blade allowed.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Dokoutsui lv. 3  
 **⠀⠀Damage** : 3,500  
⠀⠀ **Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 4, 10, 5000  
 **⠀⠀⠀Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.

 **⠀⠀⠀⠀Quake** : Slam the ground using 2,500 causing a lashing out of your chakra in a ten-meter radius. For each creature or object selected in that range, the earth will fire out below them, knocking them into the air, and causing 10,000 blunt force damage. For every additional 1,000 chakra used, the radius increases by 10 meter, and the damage increases by 500. A maximum of 50,000 chakra may be channeled into Dokoutsui at a time.

 **⠀⠀⠀⠀Stone Turner** : With the use of chakra, stone can be manipulated with this great hammer. Cost for manipulation is equal to 500 for every cubic half-meter altered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kuga lv. 3  
 **⠀⠀Damage** : 2,000  
⠀⠀ **Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 4, 10, 5000  
 **⠀⠀⠀Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.

 **⠀⠀⠀⠀Wind Slash** : At the cost of 2,500 chakra, cut the wind, unleashing a blade that will slice its way through things. The Wind Slash goes out 100 meters, is 2 meters long and deals 25,000 damage. For every additional 500 chakra used, the width increases by .2 meter, the range increases by 5 meters, and the damage increases by 2,500. A maximum of 50,000 chakra may be channeled into Dokoutsui at a time.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀The slash of wind tore through the stone, cut through Papa's blaze, and missed as the old perve leaped over the slash. His chakra flared, and several small stones shot through the massive slab I used as a shield. The first hit me, and tore through my stomach like a bullet, only to skip out onto the ground. The remaining three missed as I dove around to the side, and once Papa was in view, both of my weapons vanished into my inventory.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Thus far, just under three minutes had passed, but as Papa began to close the gap, I withdrew two stacks of paper bombs. Throwing heaps of them in every direction, I teleported about the field, faster than Papa could keep track, only to appear in front of Naruto, using a tag that I placed on him. My hands ran through the tiger, hare, boar, and dog seals, and much like Sensei had often done, I erected a wall. The blast was massive, and everyone gasped as the shockwave broke apart the outer sections of the wall.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Before anyone could speak, let alone hear, everyone but Mama, Kakashi-sensei and Iroha-sensei had to deal with the ringing in their ears. Even Haku, who had taken cover behind the tree she stood near, was dazed by the bang. Then, Mama's hand went down and smacked the back of my head. I didn't move and glanced at her. She was angry, and her veins bulge as if she had the first gate open. The moment she went to say something, I let the rock wall drop, and vanished, not bothering to hear her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She raged in the distance, and Papa stood in the center of the field, standing with his hair all around him. Craters pocketed the land like a war zone, and as Papa's hair separated just enough to show his face, he wasn't looking too pleased. "I know I told you to fight me seriously, but that was just reckless, Hikigaeru," he mumbled, yet his chakra read nothing but pride. His tone shifted, and he gave me a cheeky smirk, "Using paper bombs against me? Come on, you should know better than that."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Reckless? Coming from you?" I countered, and he broke out into a smile. "Wait, no, nevermind. If you ask Sensei, he'll say I'm reckless, so I can't say anything."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa rolled his eyes, glanced at Kakashi-Sensei, and the Jōnin just nodded. With a snicker, Papa commented, "Either way, good thinking throwing up a barrier to protect everyone."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you—but, see, Papa, there's a problem…" I trailed off and placed a hand on my shoulder. I then winced, putting on an act that I was in pain.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The gates are messing with you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's not that. See, I—haven't been giving it my all thus far. Kind of hard to since you're my Papa. Don't want to kill you, you know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah, you don't need to worry about that," he shrugged, but then gave me a cocky smirk. "I doubt you could."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Percentage-wise, how fast would you say I am compared to you at your best, and no, I'm not talking about you using sage mode?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Honestly? I'd say—I don't know. Bout' thirty-five percent? Don't tell me you can open the seventh gate too?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thirty-five? Wow, I expected it to be lower," I muttered to myself, then after recovered Gokumonji, I placed her against my back, and used chakra to hold her in place. "Or higher? Don't really know what I expected." I rolled my eyes at myself, shook my head, and gazed up at Papa.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He just kept smiling at me. Waiting and expecting. It was off, and then something clicked. Why would Papa want to know how strong I was? Sure, I was his daughter. It was to be expected, yet the faint nagging in the back of my mine grew louder and louder, and I tilted my head to the side, thinking it over. Trusting my instinct, I asked, "So, Papa, you—really, really want to know how strong I am?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure I do, and I'm disappointed you were holding back. Trust me, your old man can take it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I am. So do you want me to go all out? No more holding back? Do you want me to go at you with the intent to kill as if you were some enemy nin who kidnapped someone I loved?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He gazed at me for a long moment, only to glance over at our onlookers. "Sure. Let's go with that. Hell, I'll even play my part, and kidnap some of the girls and tie them up, if you like. Or I could kidnap Naruto and Sasuke, and you can run in and be a reversal to the norm."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"As funny as that would be, it's not necessary, Papa." I rose my hands and formed the shadow clone seal. Then, as nine clones appeared around me, we all spoke at the same time, "If you want me to go all out. Then there's something I need to point out." My clones fell silent, but as they each opened the sixth gate, I continued, "Remember when I hugged you right before you came to the village?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't give Papa time to answer as my clones teleported around Papa. They each took a pose and withdrew swords from our inventory. Papa froze as blade after blade, eighteen int total, pressed dangerously close against him. Three were no farther than a hair away from his privates. I felt his chakra tense, only for him to snicker. There was a poof, and he vanished into smoke. None of my clones and they all just giggled as the real move made my move. A moment later, the I burst out of the ground, with Papa right atop me, trailing blood from his mouth as I drove a fist into his jaw.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Around me was a blue aura, and Papa's eyes were narrow as he grit his teeth. With, yet another kick, he stomped down into my stomach, and I howled as I was knocked away. It was the hardest anyone had ever struck me, and my health was shot down by two thirds. The seventh gate gave in around me, even if I had only opened it for a brief moment, and I sprayed blood out of my mouth as I was launched away. I was then stopped by my clones, after they had teleported to me, using themselves as a blockade to slow my momentum.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As Papa fiddled with his jaw, I didn't bother feeling out anyone's chakra but his, and in a ruff voice, he commented, "So you can," he pause for a moment to block a kunai I had thrown at him, "use the seventh gate… You know, you really shouldn't use shadow clones with that forbidden jutsu. The exhaustion and fatigue—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Stack, I know," I interrupted him. "I'm well aware of the risks Papa, but I did it to distract you. If you didn't have a clone, you'd be dead. Besides, don't even feel like I even used the gates. Sure, I'm a bit tired, and kind of hungry, and I might be reckless, but I'm reckless with a hardhat."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He just shook his head and sighed. "That's one way to put it," he began, stepping up to me and messing with my hair, "but it's reckless and dumb. Kakashi's right, you do need to restrain yourself. Still, I think that's enough for now. I get a feeling I know how strong you are. Definitely Chunin level, without the gates. With those swords of yours, plus the gates, and the Flying Thunder God? Jōnin. Got to say," he glanced over to Kakashi-sensei, "you did an amazing job at teaching her, Kakashi."

* * *

 **Quest Complete**

⠀⠀⠀⠀'You've shown Papa just how strong you are, and lasted four minutes! Good job!'

 **⠀⠀Rewards**

⠀⠀⠀⠀44,000 xp

⠀⠀⠀⠀290 reputation towards Jiraiya

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Regretfully," Sensei began as he started walking over to us. "I only ever taught her how to make the mud wall. Otherwise, she learned all of that on her own." Stepping forward, he reached out with a hand and flicked my forehead. "While I might not be your Jōnin instructor anymore," he started, giving me the stink eye with Obito's Sharingan, "that doesn't necessarily mean I can't punish you for doing something reckless. I am still a Jōnin and am your superior.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm surprised you can even open the fifth gate, let alone the seventh, but yet again, you're just running off, doing something stupid. Have you stopped and considered the fact you don't know everything about your healing abilities?" he asked, and I just smiled at him. "One day they might just stop working, and you'll find yourself out of luck."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kakashi-sensei?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm?" he grunted, annoyed that I broke into his little rant.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you for caring, but I have thought of what happens when I get to that point. I'll just do what Mama did, and get that seal of hers," I pointed to her forehead.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And what makes you think I'll teach you it?" Mama questioned with narrowed eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, I don't need you too. I already know all about it," I stated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She snorted. "Sure you do, and you'll just permanently damage yourself if you try."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I cleared my throat, took a quiet deep breath, and breathed out, "The Yin seal, or better known as the Strength of a Hundred Seal, is the build-up of chakra within a location of the body. While often located on the forehead, the seal can be placed anywhere and is used to build up a vast amount of chakra over a long period of time. As it is called, the chakra is yin, and while creating the seal, the user is unable to use their chakra, as they divert all of their reserves through meditation to said seal.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"However, while not directly tied to medical ninjutsu, the seal has often used in conjunction thanks to the perfect requirement in chakra control, and the subdivisions of jutsu used with said ability. Those being: Yin Seal Release, which unlocks the seal, Creation Rebirth, which uses one's chakra within the seal to heal themselves, and Ninja Art Creation Rebirth—Strength of a Hundred Technique, which allows the user to heal from any injury by increases the replication of cells within the body. Which," I raised a hand, and broke Mama's hence, "makes you look older."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Everyone looked at Mama when her younger illusion broke. There was a shocked gasp from Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Karin, and Haku, while Kakashi, Papa, Iroha, and Shizune just went wide-eyed. Then Mama hit me, and yelled, "You damn brat!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀My health shot down by four-fifths as I went flying away from Mama, and my blood sprayed from my now broken nose. There was another gasp as I rolled several times, before falling into the hole that Papa and I have broken out of. I decided to wait for my health to go to full before pulling myself out, and when I did, I just laughed. "Ah, come on, Mama," I began, giving her the cockies grin I could, "you call that a spanking?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Keep talking, Hikigaeru, and I'll hit you again!" she yelled at me, reigniting her younger transformation.

⠀⠀⠀⠀From the corner of my eye, I saw Kakashi-sensei turn away from Tsunade, and cover Obito's eye. I snorted out a chuckle, knowing that he saw every detail in Mama, which made Mama think I was snorting at her. Her chakra spiked, she growled in a faint fit of anger, but Papa stepped between us, and in a relaxed tone, said, "Calm down, Hime, it was just a joke."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"More like a prank," I commented, though my intention was just to distract everyone away from the current topic.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, it wasn't funny. You know I don't like people seeing me like that, Jiraiya!" Mama snapped. "She's lucky she's so tough, otherwise that hit would have knocked her out!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Killed me, more like it," I added, with a hand on my jaw.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My gaze turned to Naruto, who was wide-eyed while he gazed at Mama, and in a loud, yet hushed tone, he quivered out, "But s-she's so old!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quiet down, Dobe, before she hears you!" Sasuke hissed at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What was that‽" Mama turned about to look at the kids behind her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nothing!" Karin and Hinata stated, moving to cover Naruto's mouth.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"P-please quite d-down, Naruto-kun. We d-don't want to get in trouble," Hinata pleaded. He countered with a muffled comment, but I couldn't hear it from how far away I was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With a shake of his head, Iroha-sensei waved me over. When I appeared next to him, he glanced my way, cleared his throat, and spoke up, "I believe it's time to introduce our third member of our new team."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sasuke, looking to my new Sensei, pulled himself from Naruto, and pointed towards Haku, who was still draped in a cloak. "You mean that guy that's been trying to hide over there since we got here?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, that is who I am speaking of." Iroha-sensei waved Haku over, and slowly, she stepped out. "Hikigaeru, Karin, this is Haku. She will—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, Haku‽" Naruto gasped, and he, Sasuke, and Hinata moved towards the girl.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Finally letting down the hood and taking off the mask, Haku smiled at the three of them. "It's good to see you three, again."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How did you become a Konohagakure Shinobi?" Sasuke instantly asked, spotting her headband.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's a long story, but Zabuza and I have joined your village." She glanced at me. "I requested to be on Hikigaeru-kun's team, and the Hokage agreed. So long as a third member was found, and thankfully, one was."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? That's amazing!" Naruto grinned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm glad, then," Hinata agreed. "It really is good to see you too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's, um, nice to meet you, Haku," Karin began, only to offer a hand. When Haku shook it, Karin then asked, "How do you guys know her?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Him," Naruto corrected his clanmate. "Haku's a boy."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-what‽" Karin turned to Haku and looked him over. "Y-you're really a boy? No way, I don't believe it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And you shouldn't." Haku let out a soft laugh and looked to Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata. "I'm sorry for lying to you all, but I really am a girl."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But, wait, Hikigaeru-chan told us she can sense things dangling between your legs," Naruto muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She can do what?" Papa spoke up from behind us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I ignored him and shrugged. "Sorry guys, but it was a lie. I kind of just went with Haku's thing, since, you know, some guys wish they are girls, and some girls wish they were guys. Like that talk we had when we were younger, Naruto."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh. So they do exist…" Naruto nodded, only to grin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you lot talking about what I think you're talking about?" Papa asked again, but again, we ignored him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So you want to be a guy?" Sasuke asked, turning to Haku with an emotionless expression.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No. I just tell people I'm a boy to prevent them from… wishing to whisk me away to make more Ice kekkei genkai users," Haku corrected, and realization over the comment sparked on all of their faces, especially Hinata. "I'm thankful Hikigaeru-kun caught on so quickly."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"O-oh," Hinata glanced at me and looked approving.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin, who seemed puzzled, then asked, "Wait, didn't you just say—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That was before I figured out she had a kekkei genkai," I interrupted her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah." She gave a nod.

⠀⠀⠀⠀While the conversation did continue, I was yanked away from it by Mama, who grabbed at my head, and examined where she had hit me. I just stared at her without speaking as she scrunched up her face. She then asked, "Is there any pain? Discomfort? Is your jaw sore?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, no, and no."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And are you feeling exhausted? From the battle? Any cramps, muscle fatigue? I know you're tired and hungry, but anything else?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, Mama. I'm fine," I clarified, only to smile at her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's… surprising then. During the war, I've treated Guy when he overdid it with the gates. I'm surprised you're not feeling the effects…" She raised a hand and tapped her chin. "Later, I'm going to go over your medical records. Are you alright coming into the hospital tomorrow, Hikigaeru, and helping me run some tests? I want to get a better idea of your healing. It—reminds me of Sofu."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It should, Mama. Cause I think it is," I agreed. "But yeah, I will, so long as you're the one drawing my blood." I turned about and walked over to my friends.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mama just stuttered something, before looking away from me annoyed. "Damn it…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Welcoming me back with an amused look, Sasuke quietly asked, "You up to spar later?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not today, Sasuke-kun, but I might get Iroha-sensei to go join you three whenever we do morning training. You guys are up tomorrow morning, right?" He nodded at my question. "We'll go toe-to-toe then."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So, your team is just made of girls? That's… cool," Naruto pondered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Iroha-sensei, when do we start going on missions, or… are we going to help somewhere else?" I then asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Our team will only be doing training for the next month, and perhaps a D-rank mission when you three are feeling up for it. As it stands, Hikigaeru is still recovering from her mission to the Land of Snow, and killing the Jōnin Rōga Nadare. Even if she seems like she's able body." He glanced at the wrecked training ground, only to continue, "I'm sure Haku would like to know the details of that mission," he glanced at me when he said that, and I nodded, knowing what he meant, "but for now, I see you three are acquainted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll begin training later today, at training ground twenty, at exactly six. Eat a small dinner." This time he looked at Kakashi, and asked, "However, Hikigaeru mentioned your team's trains in the morning. Would you allow my team to be present to train against them? Since most of them are already aware of their skills, it would be a good idea to help Karin move into the fold, as she is the weakest of them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't see why not. So long as you show up to watch them. I have… things I need to take care of tomorrow morning. Hikigaeru-chan, make them run through the normal drills before you go 'toe-to-toe' with anyone. Now if you need me… I'll be somewhere in the village," Kakashi said lazily, only to turn and walk off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Bye, Kakashi-sensei," I waved.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, Hikigaeru-chan," Papa spoke up, "I'm a go run off and do some research. You're still cooking barbecue for dinner, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Things changed, Papa, so no, sorry. Tomorrow I will."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's alright," he agreed, only to slowly follow behind Kakashi-sensei.

⠀⠀⠀⠀After they left, I withdrew a clipboard and wrote down a few things. "Iroha-sensei, this," I tore off the sheet of paper I wrote on, and handed it to him, "is the times Team Seven goes to train."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He took it, didn't look at it, and pocketed it. "I'll let the three of you have fun with your friends for now. Do not be late."

⠀⠀⠀⠀As he body flickered away, Haku turned to Karin and I and said, "He seems nice."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know, there's something off with his chakra," Karin muttered, and I just looked at her with a raised brow. I hadn't sensed anything off with him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You five up for lunch?" Sasuke asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, can we go to—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No," Sasuke and I interrupted Naruto.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh come on, we haven't gone to Ichiraku is days!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto-kun, we ate lunch there yesterday," Hinata pointed out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, but… it's still good. I mean, it's Ichiraku," he protested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I saw a barbecue restaurant when Naruto was showing me around," Karin began. "We can go there?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, but I'm making barbecue tomorrow," I countered. "And besides, I don't eat barbecue unless I make it. Otherwise, it's just bland and tasteless."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, right, sorry, I f-forgot."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How about we walk and talk?" Sasuke questioned as he pointed towards the village. "No need to just stand around while we figure out what we're going to eat."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good point," Naruto chuckled, only to turn and trot away. We followed, and soon, the debate over what we should have sparked up.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀After a few hours passed, and a big lunch, a lot of messing around, and a light dinner, Karin, Haku, and I found our way to training ground twenty. It was as far south in the village as you could go. Just southwest of the Uchiha clan compound, and far east of the southern gate. It was located within a small grove of thick trees, and with small clearings here or there. Iroha-sensei stood in one such clearing, but I only knew that from memory of the village, and where I felt his chakra, over a kilometer away. However, I knew something was wrong. He wasn't the only person I sensed, and every one of them had chakra as bland and tasteless as water.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Karin-chan, do you sense others with Iroha-sensei?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I do. I wonder why?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't say anything on the topic, but Haku gazed at me with a blank stare. "Is there—a problem?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes," I commented. "Karin," I began, dropping the honorific, "do the chakras feel off?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, they do."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Off how?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They're… still? Cold? Not, like, Haku's chakra, or like temperature, just…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Emotionless? Bland?" I inquired.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I gazed off towards the chakras and bit my lower lip. Withdrawing Gokumonji from my inventory, I placed her against my back and latched onto her with chakra. "Just in case, be ready for a fight. Things might go south fast, and Sensei, well, he's probably watching us with his dōjutsu."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The Byakugan, right? The one that lets him see far away?" Karin asked me, and I nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, this just got—Curious," Haku hummed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ I glanced off towards our new Sensei and bit my lip again. "It's better to be safe, than sorry. If we get into a fight, Haku, guard Karin. I'll run point. Karin, other than sensing and your ability, what are some things you know how to do?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I… know how to walk on trees and water?" she questioned herself, only to shake her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know much, but I—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's fine, Karin. Just stay close to Haku." I raised a hand and offered it to Haku. "My teleportation jutsu requires me to have an anchor point that I mark with touch. Just in case, would you please offer me your hand, Haku?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀She did so, I marked her, but Karin was the one who spoke, "But, what about me? Don't you need to mark me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I did when I hugged you back in the bathroom, Karin," I noted, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't look so down. I only mark people I care for, in some way or another," I stated, not looking back to her. "Or if I'm fighting them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh."

⠀⠀⠀⠀We continued our walk towards Iroha-sensei in a quiet, cautious march. My eyes flicked towards each of the souls trying to hide from us, but I felt them, even if they were hiding away, trying to suppress their chakra. With one word; Observe, I knew who they were. Danzō's goons, surrounding us as we stepped into the clearing. There were nine of them, and each one I looked at was stronger than the last. Their levels ranged from forty to sixty-five, and I paused when I saw one was Sai, who wasn't noted by that name. He was the weakest, yet there he was, watching us through the thicket. He was also the lowest level of the lot, at only thirty-nine.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My eyes then turned to our Sensei, and I gazed at him for a moment, before quietly muttering, "Observe."

* * *

 **Hyūga Iroha**

 _⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 54, Konohagakure Shinobi, Jōnin_

 _⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Konohagakure, Loyal to the Hokage, Loyal to Danzō (!)_

⠀⠀ **Hit Points** : 62,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 7,200

⠀⠀⠀⠀' _Iroha is often seen as the ideal Hyūga, as he is loyal, serious, and skilled in the Jūken fighting style. His eyes are his strongest asset, as he's often sent on scouting missions to evaluate distant targets, or on protection based missions, as he's able to spot any and all hostile opposition from great lengths away._ '

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I cursed under my breath as I read his loyalties. 'Why didn't I do this sooner?' I mentally questioned myself. 'Note to self, Observe everyone, regardless of who they are!" I then asked aloud, "Sensei—why are we surrounded by Chūnin and Jōnin level nin?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They are here to observe us," he offered, and I rolled my eyes at his wording. "And I've asked in a few favors to have three of them face you three. I wanted to see what your teamwork would be like, without any training."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I see," I intoned, only to scratch my scar. "And who would they be?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Iroha turned towards Sai and waved him over. He, and two other lower level nin stepped out, but as Karin and Haku turned to look at them, all of the higher level nin struck out, including Iroha. I reacted as best I could the moment their chakra rushed my position, but before I could open the gates, Iroha slammed his palm into my chest, blocking the third gate's chakra point. With only the first two opened, I turned to face him, but he had already entered the entering the Eight Trigrams position. With another strike, I was forced out of the second gate, and then the first.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I reached up to grab Gokumonji, his hand flicked at my wrist, and it went limp, only for him to withdrew a kunai, and impaled my wrist with it. When I tried to use my chakra, his hands would dance about, closing the points around my stomach, and cutting off access to it all. I was outmatched, in pain, but worried over my friends more than my own life. When I tried to run to one of them, another nin kicked me back towards Iroha, or the Jonin himself would stop me with a strong blow, or throw me off balance.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah!" Karin screamed, as one of the higher leveled Jōnin grabbed her, only to knock her out with a knee to the stomach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku, who was expecting combat, lasted longer than she did, and slipped out several senbons from her sleeves, blocking several attacks from Danzō's goons. Thereupon a sword user rushed her, and when his blade was knocked to the side, Haku breathed out a thick mist over the clearing. When ice mirrors began to form around Iroha and me, the highest leveled Jōnin there rushed Haku, appearing behind her, and impaled her in the lower back with a kunai. She would have made a sound, had the Jōnin then not wrap their arm around her throat, closing her windpipe. She struggled for a moment, only to pass out from lack of oxygen.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Haku! Karin!" I yelled out to them, only to be slammed by Iroha-sensei again, and unable to open any of the gates, he was out matching me at every turn. Then, his hand struck my throat, and I spat blood. With a growl, I screamed, "You bastard! I'll stop you, and all of these nin!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He said nothing, and his expression went blank as I felt someone else's chakra appear behind me. I turned to face them but gagged as they struck their sword forward. I looked down to see their blade stab me through the mouth, and as my body went limp, I narrowed my eyes. The sword pierced through my mouth, and out of the back of my neck, severing my spine. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a garbled mess. When I tried to move, nothing happened.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then tried to teleport, but all I was met with was nothing. No pain, no feeling. I was, from the neck down, paralyzed. But my body kept healing, and my chakra points were reopened after a few moments, only to be slammed shut again. The process repeated for only a moment longer, before I felt yet another one of his nin move in on me. They wove several hand seals, and faster than I could track, slammed a palm into against my stomach. I sensed my chakra dim greatly, as it was sealed off, and a notification confirmed it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Targets captured," Iroha stated, ceasing his Jūken combo, only to turn to one of the nin. "Do it. Quickly," he ordered, and the nin he turned to placed his hand on Iroha's forehead. Iroha then fell limp to the ground, limp as a noddle.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With the sword left in my mouth and through my spine, I was thrown over one of their shoulders, and unable to do anything at all, I was helpless as Danzō's men carried Haku, Karin, and myself off, out of the village, using a hidden tunnel. Again, I tried to speak, but all that came out was, "Yoo, bawters! Yoow paw! Yoow pay!"


	36. Rooted Betrayal

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Rooted Betrayal

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀We all learned through failure. Few didn't. I was, in my old life, a teacher, who grew up in America. Our education was pore, and we all made mistakes. Get something wrong? Look back on your work, see where you failed, and don't repeat the mistake. Sometimes you're lucky and can see where you failed, sometimes, you needed someone else to point it out. That general ideal could be used for many things, but through hundreds of students, I was reminded of it over and over. It was something I often dealt with in life before coming to Konoha.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Now, it was engraved into me. Over and over, I would repeat my failures in my head. A habit of my old world, but since I could remember every detail, down to the millisecond, I replayed what happened to me moments before. Just because I was smart and wise, and had a good memory, it didn't make me all knowing. Hindsight was twenty-twenty. Who could have expected my greatest offense, the gates, could be countered by something I trained with weekly for the past year or so?

⠀⠀⠀⠀I'd like to think I was competent, but it's as Kakashi-sensei always says, 'You're reckless, Hikigaeru-chan.' He was right, but in this situation, reckless wasn't the proper word. Reckless was acting without thinking or caring about the consequences of an action. Today, I was careless.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I faced Papa with the sixth gate, and he judged that my speed was about a third of what he could go at. The seventh gate had double the multipliers of the sixth, and when I opened it, I was two-thirds as fast as him. A strong seventy percent. I was proud of myself for it, but who could have expected the gates could be countered by simply blocking the flow of chakra from passing through them? It made sense. I should have seen it coming. To open them, you needed to manipulate your chakra just right, and if you failed, the gates wouldn't open.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Lee, even if he couldn't use jutsu, still had chakra, and when we first see him open the gates, he was enveloped in his own chakra, and it didn't take much to do it either. Yet, my speed without the gates was laughable compared to a full, well trained Jōnin. Even Lee was faster than me when we both went without weights. Compared to Iroha, who was a Jōnin, who fought in the war, who often trained against the other Hyūga Jōnin, I was a snail. At best, without the gates, I was just about a low-end Tokubetsu Jōnin with my Taijutsu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But Iroha closed the gates and countered the one jutsu that I could use to outmatch them all. The stipulation that every jutsu had a counter was as true as the sky being blue, and as Danzō's men carried me off, I had plenty of time to think over everything. Every action I took, every word I said, and every breath I breathed replayed in my mind. I recalled which chakra points Iroha blocked, and which order he blocked them in. First, he stopped me from opening the third gate, and due to how the gates worked, every gate past that.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had enough time to slam opened the first two, only for them to be forcefully closed. Then, by the time he closed the chakra points around my stomach, disrupting my flow of chakra, preventing me from teleporting away due to lack of control, the third gate opened. It was then forced closed. What little actual damage he did to me healed quicker than he could dish out, yet the effects of each blow lasted. Had I not taken a sword through the mouth, I would have been able to counter him, eventually. There was no way he could have stopped me alone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I had nothing better to do but lay flopped over a man's shoulder, I played my own devil's advocate, and asked myself, 'What could I have done differently?'

⠀⠀⠀⠀All the answers I came up with led to death or uncertainty. I knew right away we were walking into a trap, and I hated myself for not using Observe on Iroha sooner. Yet, even now, I didn't question all of my actions. Summoning was out of the question. Had I just summoned Gamabunta the moment I sensed Danzō's men, I would have been yelled at by the toad, and Danzō's men would have run off. Would that be a more favorable outcome? Yes, but then Danzō would have approached my team and I another way. Perhaps he would have snatched Haku and Karin when they were alone, putting their lives in even more danger.

⠀⠀⠀⠀However, I could have summoned a smaller toad, perhaps a scout, but then Iroha would have seen and warned Danzō's men. Again, they would have run off, or, killed the toad itself. Most were good at evasion, but the eyes of the Hyūga were tricky to hide from, even for one with nature chakra. There was no guarantee that the toad would have been able to get away. Again, it may have led to Karin and Haku being captured at another time, or perhaps not. Perhaps I was Danzō's only target, and they were just accessories.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Without chakra, several of my swords didn't have much use past Gokumonji. With chakra, Enryuu and Gokumonji were my best bet, but that was only if I could use them. He countered me there too. Past that, I could have turned invisible, but it too would be redundant. Iroha's eyes would have seen me as clear as day. And it all led me to one final answer that I seemed to not use as much as I should: Shadow Clones. Had I made a clone beforehand, things may have ended differently, but again, Iroha would have seen. What he would have done was unknown, but hindsight was twenty-twenty.

⠀⠀⠀⠀An hour after we were taken off, a horrid chill ran down my spine. A powerful, vial chakra, which tasted like rotten eggs, moldy fish, and spoiled pork hit me. If I had control over my body, I would have thrown up. It felt stronger than Papa, rivaled the strength of Hiruzen, and made Zabuza's chakra taste pleasant. My face scrunched up at it, and several long moments passed before I noticed the other chakras around it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀One tasted like corn with caramelized butter and onions. Another just tasted like duck. A third reminded me of mint and green tea, but the fourth annoyed me. It tasted like a heavily seasoned barbeque. Nothing compared to my own works on the grill, but a moment passed before I caught myself, and I scowled at my own twisted disdain. Now wasn't the time to worry about grilled food.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The chakras were still and waiting, and it didn't take long for us to reach them. I knew right away who it was the moment he spoke. "So she is the daughter of Tsunade and Jiraiya." In his gravelly, eloquent voice, Orochimaru let out a laugh. "Still alive, even with that sword stuck through her. My little informant was right about her. I never would have imagined the strength those two could bring to the world."

⠀⠀⠀⠀One of the captors, a taller man from how his chakra molded about, stepped forward, blocking Orochimaru's sight of me. In an even tone, he asked, "The scroll."

⠀⠀⠀⠀There was a pause from Orochimaru as he seemed to withdraw an item, and I assumed it was the scroll in question. "It's right here. All the information I have on the Akatsuki," he seemingly purred out. "Do look it over before you go."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I could tell Danzō's nin took the scroll, but as he did, he stated, "Here are the details for the second rendezvous point. Lord Danzō wishes you to remind you that if you fail—Uchiha Sasuke will be killed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Orochimaru just chuckled. "Now there's no need to make threats. I am the one that helped him with that arm of his, after all, so do remind him of that when you get back." He laughed at his own comment. "Now, I want to see Hikigaeru-kun for just a moment. I want to make sure she can't just teleport herself and her friends away when she's running about. It would be ashamed if she escaped."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Accepting Orochimaru's actions, my captors were quiet as he approached me. From how his chakra formed in his form, I could tell Orochimaru was already in a woman's body, and as he entered into my field of view with his smile as devious as it ever was in the anime and manga. I furrowed my brow at him, but he kept smiling. In that same creepy tone, he stated, "Still conscious, are you? And here I thought Danzō's nin where suppose to be the best. Have the standards changed since I was there last? Did you not try to sedate her, as I requested?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The poison you provided was ineffective against her," Danzō's nin stated. I paused and wondered when they tried to poison me in the conflict, but the exact moment escaped me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The information seemed to somehow make Orochimaru smile even wider. "Ah, so that's why she had a sword in her. Here I thought she woke up, and you had to improvise. No, she just ignored it altogether." He crouched down, and his long, snakelike tongue licked at his lips. "I can't wait to see just what you're made of Hikigaeru-kun. Don't worry, I'll remove the sword soon. Along with that pesky seal suppressing your chakra. I just want to make something clear." He wove several seals, reached down with a hand, lifted my shirt, and slammed his palm into my stomach.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Warning** : A disruptive seal has been placed over your chakra. Your chakra control has been fractured. Summoning is unavailable, Reverse Summoning is unavailable, Flying Thunder God is unavailable, accessing storage scrolls is unavailable, Chakra Control Skill is halved, Genjutsu Skill is Halved, Medical Ninjutsu skill is halved.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now you can't run from me, Hikigaeru-kun, but we both know you'd still try. You're just like your parents, after all." He pointed a hand towards Haku and Karin, and snakes slithered out of his sleeve, lifting both the girls up for me to see. "You put the lives of your allies above even your own, don't you? That scar is proof, isn't it? Your friends will be staying close by, but you? You'll be coming with me, and so long as you follow every word I say, they'll stay nice and safe. You'll even be allowed to see them every few days. Reasonable, wouldn't you say?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Danzō's Jōnin then shifted and dashed back towards Konoha. Orochimaru, not looking at them, just hummed quietly. Again he spoke, but in a disclosed and thankful tone, "Yes, I think you understand. You're known to be quite sharp in Konoha. I'm sure you would have graduated early, had you tried in the academy. Now, I'll release that seal on your chakra, the one Danzō's men placed on you, but don't try anything now. You wouldn't want to accidentally hurt your friends, would you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He chuckled out, raised a hand, and performed the one-handed ram seal. I felt my chakra flood my system, but it was wrong. I glowed brightly, as it always had, but it was sluggish and chunky. Almost like spoiled milk, but weighed down, as if it was led. I could feel my own chakra flinch away from Orochimaru, but as I was motionless, all I could do was sit there, and stare. Terrified of his presence. I always hated the idea that Orochimaru was a pedophile, unlike most of the fandom, and I knew he wasn't. But the way he smiled, the way he talked, and his tongue? In person, it was creepier than normal.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I knew he could sense my fear, and with a grin showing more teeth than I'd like to see, he stated, "Kimimaro—remove the sword, would you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," the last member of the Kaguya clan bowed, then stepped over to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With care, and like a machine, the sword was pulled out the way it was slammed in, and the moment it was free, I clapped my mouth shut and swallowed. Feeling returned to my body like a light switch, and I slowly stood up, rolling my neck as I went. My mouth tasted like metal, and unlike my neck, where there was no stiffness from the sword, it was a welcomed distraction. Orochimaru's chakra was nauseating.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Finally being able to move, I glanced about and saw the Sound Five standing around us. They were quiet, alert, and thankfully, pure. I focused on their chakra, distracting myself from the tainted malice that was before me, and in a soft voice, I spoke, "I'll—" the moment I found my voice, I winced at the taste in the air. Orochimaru's chakra was seemingly flooding the air around him. "I'll… follow you, Orochimaru…sama. Willingly. Just please, don't hurt them."

⠀⠀⠀⠀At the honorific, again, his creepy laugh left him, and he stated with a hint of sarcasm, "It seems Tsunade at least taught you manners before you ran off. Part of me wishes I paid more attention to her. You would have been a wonderful thing to gain, had I known about you years ago." He then turned and started walking. "Come, Hikigaeru-kun. I think you'll enjoy your stay with me. I'm saddened to say it won't be pleasant."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I did as told, and quieter than I had ever said it before, as Orochimaru held his back to me, I whispered, "Observe."

* * *

 **Orochimaru**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 120, S-Rank Missing Nin

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Himself

⠀ **⠀Hit Points** : 750,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 500,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀' _Orochimaru is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. With a life-ambition to learn all of the world's secrets, Orochimaru seeks immortality. Long ago, after being caught red-handed performing unethical experiments on his fellow citizens for the sake of this immortality, Orochimaru defected from Konoha rather than be persecuted for his ambitions. Every year, he is closer and closer to his goal but holds the desire for revenge against the village that turned him away._ '

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I wouldn't win against him. I didn't need the numbers to tell me otherwise, but as I jaunted after him, to wherever his base was, behind me, Kimimaro marched forward with his eyes on my back. The remaining Sound Four took the sides. They didn't speak, but I could tell from the way her chakra felt, and from how it molded itself in her body, Tayuya was smirking at me. As the sun set, I just knew today was just the start of a long chain of bullshit.

⠀⠀⠀⠀And so I followed in silence. At first, we walked for some time, then, as the light of the moon pierced its way through the trees, we began to run. Orochimaru led me to the southern edge of the Land of Fire's territory. East of the Land of Wind, and close to the border of the Land of Rivers, which was between Fire and Wind. It was well past two in the morning when we arrived at Orochimaru's base, which was a hole in the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The entrance reminded me of a manhole cover. I was told to go right after Orochimaru, but like him, I didn't just climb down. Taking a step forward, I fell into it in after him, Karin, and Haku. When I landed, there was nin waiting for me, but I remained still and watched them. Orochimaru was given bows and greetings by three nin, one of which I recognized. Even if he was hidden behind a cloak and mask, Kabuto was on one knee. Even as I felt other chakras falling above me, I didn't take my eye off of him. Stepping to the side, I gave room for the Sound Five to enter without landing atop me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When he rose, his sight shifted and he glanced at me, and I could tell he was grinning. In a voice that wasn't his, he asked, "Is this Senju Hikigaeru?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, she is. I'll be personally taking them to their cells." He turned to me, and I shifted my sight to Orochimaru. "Come along, Hikigaeru-kun. I'm sure you're tired after today. Why don't we get you to your new room." He raised up Karin and Haku and dangled them about sightly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stepped towards him, and again, followed in silence. He led me through the base, which was like a small maze. In my head, I repeated the turns and twists we made over and over. Turn left, turn right, walk past six hallways, turn right again, walk past a room with a man screaming, turn right, and go down a set of stairs, and walk down to the end of the hall. Turn right, and enter the first door to your left with a door made of steel thicker than my arm. Step past the dozens of empty cells in the long room, and at the end, enter the large cell that only had a steel door as an entrance.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Within the room were four smaller cells within the locked room, a door that led to another room that was also made of thick steel, and a guard. He was dressed like an Otoga nin and watched me as we entered. Within each mini-cell were a bed, a stone toilet, and stone sink. It reminded me of a prison. Haku and Karin were placed within two of the cells, and I found myself in the third, between them. But as I stepped into my new playpen, Orochimaru's chakra softly flared, and I felt him bit into me.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀You have been cursed by Orochimaru. This curse is located on your left shoulder. Thanks to 'The Gamer', you will not become loyal to Orochimaru. Thanks to 'The Gamer', Orochimaru cannot take control of your body. Thanks to 'The Gamer', Orochimaru cannot learn anything through your curse seal, and cannot be resurrected from your curse seal. Thanks to 'The Gamer', if Orochimaru tries to take over your body, he will be trapped within your seal. Please continue to **Build-a-Curse** by selecting continue.

[Continue]

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Of course, Orochimaru bit me. Why wouldn't he? I flinched when his chakra closed in but croaked when I felt his chakra rip into mine. I held back bile as its flavor cut into my form, and pulled myself away from him. The bite itself didn't hurt, but as I brought a hand up to my shoulder, Orochimaru chuckled. I turned to him and saw how pleased with himself he looked. Then the cell's door closed, and his eyes narrowed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, isn't that just remarkable," he began from the other side of the bars. "Cursed, and not even a whimper over the pain." He was quiet as I winced at the sickening feeling in my shoulder. "You really are remarkable. Not a glimpse of pain at all, hm?" The answer to his question was yes. I didn't feel any pain. Compared to the seventh gate, which was a stressful tingle at best and a heart throbbing pain at worse, this was nothing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Does my chakra only disgust you?" he asked with a chortle. "I know it isn't the most welcoming gift, but consider it an early birthday present. If you survive, that is… but I have a feeling—you will."

⠀⠀⠀⠀He turned and began walking away. As he did, Kimimaro replaced the sound nin that stood in the room, and I didn't bother calling after him, demanding to know what he did to me. I already knew, and I already could feel his chakra trying to fight my own. It was losing, but the conflict wasn't unnoticed. It was a creeping feeling in my shoulder, that buzzed its way down my spine and to my stomach. My chakra fought off the taint that was Orochimaru's, but as the notification stated, I wasn't going to be controlled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I wasn't worried about myself. I was going to be alright, but what of Karin and Haku? I hated the unknown. I hated not knowing why Danzō sent me off to Orochimaru. I hated not knowing the deal they made. I hated knowing that he was after Sasuke, but not knowing if all of this affected Orochimaru's plans. With my fist curled, I punched the back of my cell, putting a small crater in the stone wall. With a light sigh, I let myself crumble to the side, and I rolled into the bed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The motion didn't help my stomach, and I winced at how shifty Orochimaru's chakra felt. As it was another distraction, I turned my attention to the pop-up about the curse and focused on continue. It flashed, and another screen appeared.

* * *

 **Build-a-Curse pt. 1**

'Please select the curse seal pattern.'

⠀⠀ **Arrows** : When the first form of the curse seal is open, the shape of the curse seals forms arrows that run about the body. Gain the following bonuses when the Curse is activated: increase the damage of Earth Style Ninjutsu by 50%, increase Taijutsu skill by 20%, and increase damage resistance by 35%.

⠀⠀ **Pathways** : When the first form of the curse seal is open, the shape of the curse seals form in pathways along the body. Gain the following bonuses when the Curse is activated: increase the damage of Fire Style Ninjutsu by 50%, increase Taijutsu skill by 25%, and increase chakra reserve by an additional 15%.

⠀⠀ **Spots** : When the first form of the curse seal is open, the shape of the curse seals forms spots along the body. Gain the following bonuses when the Curse is activated: increase the damage of Water Style Ninjutsu by 50%, reduce all Ninjutsu costs by 25%, and increase speed by an additional 100%.

⠀⠀ **Swirls** : When the first form of the curse seal is open, the shape of the curse seals forms swirls along the body. Gain the following bonuses when the Curse is activated: increase the damage of Wind Style Ninjutsu by 50%, reduce the cost of Summoning by 25%, increase the damage of summons by 25%, and reduced ninjutsu cost by 5%.

⠀⠀ **Wisps** : When the first form of the curse seal is open, the shape of the curse seal forms Wisps along the body. Gain the following bonuses when the Curse is activated: increase the damage of Ninjutsu by 20%, and increase speed and strength by an additional 50%.

⠀⠀ **Zigzags** : When the first form of the curse seal is open, the shape of the curse seal forms zigzags along the body. Gain the following bonuses when the Curse is activated: increase the damage of Lightning Style Ninjutsu by 50%, increase Genjutsu skill by 20%, and increase chakra control by 20%.

'Know the following…'

⠀⠀⠀⠀Regardless of selected option, players will gain the following while in the first stage of the curse seal unless a perk above increase them: Increase maximum chakra by 35%, increase speed by 200%, increase strength by 200%, increase damage resistance by 50%, and increase killing intent skill by 50%.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had to pick an option. There was no getting around it, and the overall effect of the curse seal was weaker than the eight gates. Two-hundred percent was still weaker than the five times bonus the first gate gave, but as my eye scanned the options, I chose the one that was most appealing. The wisps option was the same one Sasuke and Anko had been given, but each of the others were the ones I recalled the Sound Five having.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My eye flicked over to Kimimaro, who watched me with a focused but neutral expression. His seal was on his chest, right in the center. It was simpler than Sasuke's three totems, and I looked back to the options before me. His was the grid pattern, but why it had the fire ninjutsu attached to it I didn't know. But regardless of what I picked, it didn't matter. If I got the ugly wings Sasuke grew when he used the curse seal, I knew I'd just ask Papa to seal it off. There was a ping from the menu, and the wisps option flashed.

* * *

 **Build-a-Curse pt. 2**

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Please select three visual traits. These traits will change which features you are allowed to gain when using the curse seal. These features can be seen in part three of Build-a-Curse, but can affect other the first or second form of the seal. The features are only gained while using the seal's second state.'

⠀⠀ **Animalistic** : You take on an animalistic appearance when you transform. The animal you take on can be chosen in a subscreen if this feature is chosen. This feature unlocks several different features depending on the animal chosen. See the subscreen for details of unlocked features.

⠀⠀ **Claws** : You grow claws. Claw style can be chosen with a subscreen. Regardless of claws chosen, claws can be used as natural weapons, allowing you to slash and stab enemies. Damage varies on claw type. See subscreen for details.

⠀⠀ **Horns & Spikes**: You grow horns or spikes, your choice, in select locations on your body. Regardless of horn or spikes chosen, they can be used as natural weapons to gore enemies. See subscreen for details.

⠀⠀ **Jet** : You can grow jets along any part of your body. These jets function like jet engines but can be used offensively like chakra cannons to attack others. The damage these jets do can be any chakra nature one acquires, with the exception of few. Select this feature to know more.

⠀⠀ **Sharp Teeth** : You grow sharp teeth. Teeth style can be chosen with a subscreen. Regardless of teeth chosen, a bonus to damage will be provided based on teeth type. Some teeth may be used as an alternative weapon, depending on size. See subscreen for details.

⠀⠀ **Tail** : You grow a tail. This tail allows for better balance and aerial control. Picking this feature unlocks two perk options: Pentagram Formation, Tail Seals. The style of the tail can be chosen in a subscreen.

⠀⠀ **Third Eye** : You grow a third eye on your forehead. This eye improves your eyesight, and allows for the following features to be unlocked: Eagle Eye, Eye Lasers.

⠀⠀ **Wings** : You grow a pair of wings. The wing's style can be chosen with a subscreen. Regardless of wings chosen, they can be used as natural weapons. Damage varies on wing type. Fly speed varies on wing type. See subscreen for details.

'Know the following…'

⠀⠀⠀⠀Regardless of selected option, players will gain the following: dull brownish-gray skin, black sclera, yellow eyes, and their chakra becomes dark and menacing.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I frowned at the options. It was the only real thing I could do. The upside to them was that I picked what I looked like when I transformed, which made the curse less horrific, if still horrid to sense. I didn't want to be part animal when I transformed, even if some things about it were appealing. I liked anime, but the idea of being a catgirl wasn't on the list of things I enjoyed. I was always a dog person. Claws? Horns? Spikes? Jets? As cool as it was seeing Jūgo fight the way he did, I had no intention of being what he was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sharp teeth and claws were the only two options I liked. so long as the options were not just orc to walrus and a third eye? No thank you. While depth perception would be nice to have again, I didn't need to grow a new eye to get it. I would rather replace the old one. Wings? That was an option I was alright with, so long as the sub-options were reasonable. I focused on it, and opened the subscreen for wing options, but then flinched. They were not reasonable, and the closest one that was reasonable was still ugly leathery bat wings. It was still a no from me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In the end, the most minimal options I could pick were chosen. For claws, I picked sharp nails; the shortest and simplest option, equal to what Naruto gained when he first takes on Kurama's chakra. But I had to select two more. My second pick was teeth, and the minimalistic option was simply sharper teeth in general. Again, just like what Naruto had with Kurama's chakra. Lastly, I picked horns, only because there was an option for short, pointy oni like horns.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The three I selected flashed, and again, the menu shifted.

* * *

 **Build-a-Curse pt. 3**

'Please select two curse seal functions.'

⠀⠀ **Angelic** : Your chakra while using the seal no longer feels like Orochimaru's chakra, nor does it feel evil to others.

⠀⠀ **Cursed buy Luck** : Your luck stat increases by 1 point per level while transformed in the first stage of the curse seal, and 2 points per level in the second stage of the curse seal. This increase to luck only applies to combat critical hits. Maximum possible luck gained is equal to one-half of current luck stat.

⠀⠀ **Dread Lord** : While in the first stage of the curse seal, the increase to the killing intent skill becomes 75% instead of 50%. While in the second stage of the curse seal, increase to the killing intent skill becomes 100% instead of 75%.

⠀⠀ **Dreadnaught** : While in the second stage of the curse seal, all damage will be reduced by double your Constitution.

⠀⠀ **Gore** : Your horns become sharper and stronger, allowing you to more easily gore others. The damage you deal to others with your horns becomes 2,500 + Strength + Dex, and the critical modifiers you can acquire with your horns becomes x1, x2, x5, x8, x10, x1000.

⠀⠀ **Hemotoxins** : Your claws, teeth and horns are toxic. The poison destroys the inflicted's red blood cells, reducing their Strength by 50% of your Vigor. If their Strength is reduced to 0, they cannot move. These effects can be reversed by Medical Ninjutsu within 24 hours of inflection. Duration is equal to your Vigor in seconds.

⠀⠀ **Juggernaut** : While in the second stage of the curse seal, your Strength score is increased by 300% instead of 200%. Your weight also is multiplied by 20, allowing for heavier strikes. This additional weight does not slow you down. This does not include other investments to Strength previous features provide.

⠀⠀ **Jutsu Prodigy** : While in the second stage of the curse seal, increase to the damage of Ninjutsu to 60% instead of the given 40% of stage two.

⠀⠀ **Militant** : While using any of the stages of the curse seal, you gain additional experience towards all combative based skills equal to 10%.

⠀⠀ **Necrotoxins** : Your claws, teeth and horns are toxic. The poison contains flesh-eating bacteria that eats away the enemies Hit Points every second equal to your Vigor. Duration is equal to half your Vigor in seconds.

⠀⠀ **Neurotoxin** : Your claws, teeth and horns are toxic. The poison causes the nervous system to act up, reducing their Dexterity by 50% of your Vigor. If their Dexterity is reduced to 0, they cannot move. These effects can be reversed by Medical Ninjutsu within 24 hours of inflection. Duration is equal to your Vigor in seconds.

⠀⠀ **Ocean** : While in the first stage of the curse seal, increase your maximum chakra by 50% instead of 35%. While in the second stage of the curse seal, increase your maximum chakra by 65% instead of 50%.

⠀⠀ **Reaper** : While in the second stage of the curse seal, your Dexterity score increases by 300% instead of 200%. Your lowest critical multiplier you can score becomes x5, and critical chance increases by 20%. This does not include other investments to Dexterity previous features provide.

⠀⠀ **Splash Damage** : While in the first stage of the curse seal, jutsu with wide range effects, such as any jutsu with a cone, line, or sphere zone of effect, have an increased radius of effect of 50%. While in the second stage of the curse seal, jutsu with wide range effects, such as any jutsu with a cone, line, or sphere zone of effect, have an increased radius of effect of 100%

⠀⠀ **Toxic, Neurotoxin** : Your claws and teeth are toxic. The poison causes the nervous system to act up, reducing their Dexterity by 50% of your Vigor. If their Dexterity is reduced to 0, they cannot move. These effects can be reversed by Medical Ninjutsu within 24 hours of inflection. Duration is equal to your Vigor in seconds.

'Know the following…'

⠀⠀⠀⠀Regardless of selected option, players will gain the following features while in the second stage of the curse seal unless a perk above increases them: increase the damage of Ninjutsu by 40%, increase speed and strength by an additional 250%, increase maximum chakra by 50%, increase damage resistance by 75%, and increased killing intent skill by 75%.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Without hesitation, I clicked on the 'Angelic' option. Before I read any other option, I focused on it, and it flashed. It was, without a doubt, the best option that I could have been given. Even now, as I lay on my back in a bed, I still wanted to throw up, and even through the thick walls, the stone doors, and several meters of ground, I could still feel him. Orochimaru was sauntering about, and I shivered and squirmed over what I felt in the air.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The other options were… optional. I didn't need poisons, I didn't need a boost to my jutsu, and I didn't want to headbutt someone with the tiny horns I picked out. I didn't need to be harder to kill, as, unless I was butchered, I was going to be fine, and I wasn't going to run about asking people to do that. Lastly, as cute as it was to get more chakra or experience, I didn't need it. More often than not, I regenerated chakra faster than I used, and if I needed more experience, I could use clones.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't need most of the features, and with the removal of so many, it just left Cursed but Lucky and Dread Lord. Some could say today was a bad turn of luck, but I'd argue that my own actions caused it. If I just thought things through before moving on, we would have been fine. And I always hated the idea of luck. Good things should happen to good people. Bad things should happen to bad people. Karma should be law, and luck be damned. Yet that was a childish dream, and karma wasn't out and about. Luck was the law, and the law be damned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As for killing intent? What I had didn't scare any of Danzō's nin. It was also nowhere close to Zabuza. It didn't even affect my captors. Had it been stronger, perhaps I could have just flared it, making them hesitate, giving me time to open the gates. I would have been able to win the fight with only a second to react. To a nin, who can move faster than bullets, a second was plenty of time. With that in mind, I still had no clue what to pick. Angelic and… what?

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't have another option I wanted. With a sigh, I just picked Angelic and Dread Lord. Killing Intent had always been useful. Had mine had any effect on Danzō's men, it would have given me the second I needed. I prayed I made the right choice as my selection flashed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then Orochimaru's chakra burned my skin as it tried to fight off my chakra. I felt it scatter about, spreading all over my body like ants. Then it began to burn, and I gasped as the marks began to sting at my skin. It was like I was bathed in fire, but inside and out, and like a fish, I flopped to the floor. It was one thing to be used to being washed in Enryuu's flame. It was another have it burn through your whole body.

* * *

 **Thank you for using Build-a-Curse!**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Orochimaru's chakra has been cleansed from your system. You have gained the following Perks, and can access them by pushing chakra into the curse seal:

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Cursed Seal of Heaven, level 1**

⠀⠀When the curse seal is open, Wisps will form along the body. You gain the following bonuses when the Curse is activated: Increase the damage of Ninjutsu by 20%, increase maximum chakra by 35%, increase strength and speed by 250% base, increase damage resistance by 50%, and increased killing intent skill by 75%. In addition, your chakra while using the seal no longer feels like Orochimaru's chakra, nor does it feel evil to others.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Cursed Seal of Heaven, level 2**

⠀⠀When the curse seal is open, Wisps will form along the body. You gain the following bonuses when the Curse is activated: Increase the damage of Ninjutsu by 50%, increase speed and strength by an additional 250% base, increase maximum chakra by 50%, increase damage resistance by 75%, and increased killing intent skill by 100%. In addition, your chakra while using the seal no longer feels like Orochimaru's chakra, nor does it feel evil to others.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I changed. My maximum chakra changed. My menus even changed, and the faint, transparent reds were now a deep purple. Even the standard blue bar that represented my chakra was replaced with a purple one. I raised a hand to my head and poked myself on accident. I glanced at my nails and noticed they were longer. I motioned my hand to my forehead, while I inspected my teeth with my tongue. I had horns and sharp teeth. Somehow, I was given access to both the first and second forms of the seal. It felt unearned, but it wasn't something I wanted to start with. At least now, I knew I looked good with it on, and I'm sure the Oni would be flattered over my image.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now that's unexpected…" Kimimaro mumbled. He then turned to the door, walked over, and opened it. I had been too distracted by everything to not notice the chakra of the same Otoga Jōnin from before standing right outside. "Inform Lord Orochimaru that her seal has activated and that she's already entered the second state."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Sir." He ran off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I closed my eye and sat up. Facing my back to Kimimaro, I sat crisscross and sighed. As I opened my perks, I reread the details for the curst seal. Both the first and second were already unlocked. Perhaps it was a level requirement, a Vigor requirement, a Chakra requirement, or even a luck requirement, but regardless. somehow, I managed to unlock both. I closed the menus, and looked about, seeing if there was something I could look at to disable the transformation. There wasn't, so I tried to tug at the chakra in the seal.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It worked, but as I felt my skin burn and the markings to move away, Orochimaru's chakra flashed into the room. I knew he saw me, for a split second. My horns were short, but still tall enough to be seen over my hair. My hair also wasn't long enough to hide the back of my neck. I never bothered changing clothes, and was still running around with a dirty, half torn apart jumpsuit, and was my skin showing because of it? It was, and Orochimaru just smiled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, you really are something special," he said with an evil grin. "I guess we'll be starting our treatment sooner." Beside him, I felt Kabuto's chakra run-up, but he was hidden behind Kimimaro. Orochimaru turned to him, and said, "Step into the lab and get things ready. We're ahead of schedule, it seems, and I can't wait to begin things."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." He strolled past everyone, and stepped through the second steel door in the room, leaving the door partly opened.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My eye widened, and I slammed myself against the bars. "Just what in the hell do you think you'll be doing to me‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now, now, Hikigaeru-kun, that's no way to act. I'm only given unto you a gift that your village demands," he explained, and my eye widened more so. "And if you won't at least try, then I'm sure Haku, or at least Karin, might make for better… test subjects." He looked to each of their cells, then back to me. "Besides, you should already know, and from that look—you do. Just imagine what Hashirama's cells would do to them. How long do you think they'll last? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? But you? I'm sure you'll survive, don't you agree, Hikigaeru-kun?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I went quiet and subconsciously opened the first gate. I had grabbed the bars when I slammed myself into them, and now, they warped and screeched under my clenched fists. I decided not to speak, not trusting the words I may say. With a shake of my head, I stepped back and laid down. For the seventh or so time, I heard his sickening laugh, and trailing from the door, the remaining Sound Five nin entered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Turning to them, Orochimaru stated, "Watch her. If she's anything like Jiraiya, I'm sure she'll try something, and I don't doubt that she will. Kimimaro—you may go rest for now."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," he thanked, only to bow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I leaned my head up slightly, looked at Kimimaro's back, just past Orochimaru, and with a word he couldn't hear, or even see my mouth given the angle, I quietly said, "Observe."

* * *

 **Kimimaro**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 65, Last Survivor of the Kaguya clan

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Orochimaru

⠀ **⠀Hit Points** : 80,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 10,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Kimimaro is the sole survivor of the Kaguya clan, and before being found by Orochimaru, his life had little meaning. Now he is a loyal shinobi to Orochimaru, who was destined to become Orochimaru's next host. However, a sickness took hold, preventing him from becoming Orochimaru's next vessel. A fact that brought tears to the young man. He will do anything in his power to grant the wishes of his lord, even if it shortens his life, and brings suffering to him _._ '

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀'One strike with Ernyuu, and he'd be dead,' I thought to myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Orochimaru began walking out of the room, only to pause. "Do get some sleep, Hikigaeru-kun," he began in a more natural, less joyful tone. "You will need it for tomorrow."

⠀⠀⠀⠀'There won't be a tomorrow,' I thought again, leaning back.

* * *

 **⠀⠀Mandatory Quest** : Family Roots

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Accept Orochimaru's offer, and become his test subject!'

 **⠀⠀Rewards**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Wood-Style

⠀⠀⠀⠀? Xp

 **⠀⠀Warning**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Possible loss of reputation, possible death of Karin, possible death of Haku, possible death for you.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I ignored the pop-ups, giving them the same glare I gave Orochimaru. There was no way in hell that I was going to allow this. At any time, I could have run off to Danzō and asked him to give me the treatment for wood-style. The kekkei genkai would be extremely useful; able to control the bijū, create a forest, going green, and was considered to be the greatest kekkei genkai. It all was irrelevant to me. I didn't want the ability because I didn't want to be an experiment. Being bitten was borderline alright, but that's only because I have control over customizing the transformation forced upon me. My glare deepened when the shifting of the menus warned me a second mission pop-up was coming.

* * *

 **⠀⠀Self Quest** : Rooted Trickery

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Escape without having Wood-Style forced upon you!'

 **⠀⠀Rewards**

⠀⠀⠀⠀? Xp

 **⠀⠀Warning**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Possible death, possible dismemberment, possible imprisonment and torcher. These possibilities also count towards your allies.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀After the second pop-up appeared, Orochimaru left, and the Sound Five, now Sound Four with Kimimaro missing, stood around and watched me. I stayed quiet, went back to the bed, closed my eye, and remaining as still as possible. It was time I planned, and so I did. I mulled over every option I had. I still had the gates. I now had the curse mark. I couldn't teleport. I didn't have access to summoning, nor did I have the ability to open scrolls. That left me with a few options without 'The Gamer'.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I could still use the first-ever jutsu I knew how to use. The one given to me after I picked Papa to be my Papa. By its name, it was the best option; Transparent Escape Technique. I'd become transparent, I'd escape, and chances are, I'd fail. I think. It was hard to say. Even with my stealth, this was Orochimaru I'm facing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I could also transform, create transparent clones, create physical clones, swap places with objects, and some civilians thanks to my training with Kakashi-sensei, and make things explode with paper bombs. I could also use Genjutsu to plunge someone into darkness. I could create shuriken-shadow clones, but it wasn't really limited to just shurikens, and I could even use my Telescope Technique, and spy on people with the small crystal ball I kept in my inventory.

⠀⠀⠀⠀If worse become horrid, and for some reason, Karin and Haku needed my chakra, I could just transfer it to them. And if horrid became hell on earth, and they died, and I was next, I could the Dead Demon Consuming Seal or open the Eight Gate. But the last two options were vetoed due to the gamer, and those options trumped killing myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I still had my inventory, and it still worked. In the palm of my hand, I withdrew out a single ryō coin, then put it back. My other options available were fast travel and my dungeons. I went over to the former of the two, and when I clicked on it, I was given a large map of the elemental nations. The location I was at had been marked without my noticing, or at least I didn't notice the tiny pop-up in the corner of my vision.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But what I was looking for was just above the map. A warning telling me I can't fast travel from my location because there are hostile enemies nearby. I would have smiled, but I didn't. It would have given me away. Then I checked my dungeons. I was allowed to enter then. Unlike fast travel, there were no restrictions, but I wasn't able to just make a new dungeon outside of the dungeon creator. I only had one real option I knew was safe if I entered the dungeon creator, and that was to enter the world of the Oni and run into demons. Which wasn't a problem, given how I could control them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The downside to that option was leaving the dungeon creator. I would exit where I entered, and I didn't know if I could carry Haku and Karin into it with me. Then a light when off in my head, and I glanced towards my captors, eyeing them with a lazy gaze. As much as I wanted to see Kabuto killed, along with most of the Otoga nin, I needed them alive. But they didn't need to know if I was alive to move forward with their plans, and I grinned softly into my pillow, not caring if they saw. A plan began forming in my head, all based off of my failer hours before.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Dozens of minutes passed, and Tayuya began with a scowl, only to comment, "You know—with all the talk about this girl." She stepped up to my cell. "You'd think she would have put up a fight. She didn't even try to throw a punch, the coward."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She was said to be a prodigy. She knew the moment she could move that she couldn't fight back," Jirōbō interjected.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With a twitch in her chakra, Tayuta rolled her eyes. "I know that fatso, but I was hoping for a fight. I want to see if my Doki are stronger than her Oni swords."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Bet her swords are stronger. The ones," Kidōmaru paused, catching himself, "…that were reported on were pretty strong."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh fuck off, Kidōmaru," Tayuya snapped, turning to the spider boy. "My Doki are unmatched by any chunk of metal she can swing about. Besides, they kicked your ass before, so you don't get to talk shit."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You wish," Kidōmaru snorted. "Last time we fought you got trapped in a web before you even had a chance to summon them. Besides, now that Lord Orochimaru cursed her, she'll kick your ass if you try."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah. So that's why he unsealed her chakra. I was wondering why he had done that," Jirōbō inquired.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Obviously, Fatso." Tayuya mocked her large teammate, only to yawn. It was enough of a distraction to make her turn to me, where she then asked, "So why do we," she yawned again, but mid-sentence this time, "have to watch this girl, anyway? Just who is she?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Someone who could kill us if she fought back," Kabuto announced from the other room. "Be grateful she cares for the lives of those two with her."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seriously?" Kidōmaru questioned. "Guess guard duty isn't a game today." I felt him move to one of the walls, and start climbing up. His chakra spiked, and the wet, sticky sounds of something pinged off of the walls. None of the other Otoga nin watched him, but I knew he was setting up webs in the room.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Guess I shouldn't hope she tries to break out then…" Tayuya lamented as she looked back at me. "Shame, too. I wanted something to throw my Doki at. Lord Orochimaru has us doing nothing but wait."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We've spared almost every day, Tayuya," Jirōbō silently commented.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I know, Fatso, but it's just not the same. Besides, you lot are just too easy at this point."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Too easy?" Kidōmaru snorted from above, drawing their eyes. I took that time to lift my head, and they didn't notice me eyeing Sakon and Ukon.

* * *

 **Sakon and Ukon**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 45, Sound Four

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Orochimaru

⠀ **⠀Hit Points** : 25,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 3,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀' _Sakon and Ukon where prisoner at first, but after proving their strength several battle royals, they become two of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. Sakon and Ukon work as one, and often fight together as well. Sakon speaks for the two, as Ukon is much quieter, but regardless, both are always in sink, and have almost perfect teamwork with each other. After Kimimaro was no longer fit to lead the Sound Five, Sakon and Ukon took the role, but have yet to live up to his legacy_.'

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You wish, Tayuya. Last time we fought you got trapped in a web before you even had a chance to summon."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Tayuta went to respond, but I sprang up, and using the power of the first gate, shouted, "Will you all shut the hell up, I'm trying to sleep!" They all jumped at the volume and glared at me annoyed, but I took glanced at Tayuta and observed her.

* * *

 **Tayuya**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 42, Sound Four

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Orochimaru

⠀ **⠀Hit Points** : 5,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 5,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀' _Tayuya was a prisoner at first, but after proving her strength in several battle royals, she became one of Orochimaru's personal bodyguards. Between her Genjutsu, which she casts through her flute, and her Doki summons, she is a force to face. She hates how polite Jirōbō is, often arguing with him over how vulgar her language is, often buts heads with Kidōmaru, and doesn't really give a damn what Sakon or Ukon think_.'

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then added, "Orochimaru-sama wants me to get sleep. While I don't care what he wants, I'm sure you all do. So other shut up, or get the fuck out!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀About halfway through my little outburst, Kabuto stepped out, hearing me through the half-opened steel door. "She's correct," be began, not using his own voice, "now be quiet. Lord Orochimaru wants all of you to watch her. Do not take your eyes off of her this time"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…fine," Tatuya grumbled, and I took the opportunity to observe Kabuto.

* * *

 **Kabuto**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 60, Orochimaru's Right Hand Man

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Orochimaru

⠀ **⠀Hit Points** : 65,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 6,500

⠀⠀⠀⠀' _Born in Konoha, Kabuto was raised in an orphanage. After he became a Konoha nin, thanks to his natural talents in intelligence-gathering and medicine, he attracted the attention of Orochimaru. Under the direction of Orochimaru, Kabuto has infiltrated many villages, partook in several Chūnin exams, and often feigned weakness to get out of them, under the direction of his master. At one point, he was also the servant of Sasori, but Orochimaru broke him free from that enslavement._ '

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you," I thanked with a soft huff, letting myself fall back into my bed. As I fell, I glanced at the second last person in the room and observed the largest and physically strongest of the Sound Four.

* * *

 **Jirōbō**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 43, Sound Four

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Orochimaru

⠀ **⠀Hit Points** : 12,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 5,000

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Jirōbō was a prisoner at first, but after proving his strength several battle royals, he became one Orochimaru's personal bodyguards—'

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I closed the menu without reading the details, only looking at the numbers. Tayuya then looked at me like I was an idiot. "You're a prisoner," she said in an annoyed tone. "You don't get to make requests."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Look, I smell like a pig, and I need to get this thing off of me." I gestured to the mess I wore. "So hand over some clothes, or I'll strip you down and use yours," I deadpanned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She laughed at my insult. "Do you seriously think you're in any position to make demands? I get that Lord Orochimaru wants you, but get real. You're here because—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just shut it, alright?" I interrupted her. "One way or another, one of us is going to be naked, while the other gets a good night sleep in clothes that aren't covered in sweat. And it isn't going to be me that strips down." I stepped towards the end of my cell that she was closer to, and gave her a dirty look I knew she'd react to.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're being serious, aren't you?" she asked, more annoyed than before. Leaning forward, she met my glare with her own and cursed with a scowl. "Why the hell don't you get it? This isn't some hotel, where you can just get room service. You're a prisoner—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't think you understand," I interrupted her by grabbing her throat, "I don't do requests."

⠀⠀⠀⠀With the first gate still open from long before, I pulled her towards me as hard as I could. Her head slammed into the bars of the cell, and she crumpled to the floor. The remaining members leaped into action, but I forced open the second through the seventh gate, withdrew a blade from my inventory, grabbed the bars of my door, and swung. The metal ripped open, split apart, and never hit the floor. I tossed it into my inventory and rushed out of my cell.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Bishoman lv. 10

 **⠀⠀Damage** : 18,000

⠀ **⠀Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 5, 8, 15, 5000

⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.

⠀⠀⠀ **⠀Demon Slaying** : When chakra is pushed through this weapon, it will glow with demonic purple flames. These flames will instantly kill any lesser demon, and any creature level 35 or lower, but deal 18,000 damage to greater demons or 24,000 damage to non-demons who are level 36 or above.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Everyone started to move at that point. Sakon and Ukon tried to rush the door, Jirōbō tried to rush forward, covering the unconscious Tayuya, Kidōmaru backed up Jirōbō, and I felt Kabuto rush towards us from the other room. I was too fast for them, and if I wanted them dead, they would have been dead the moment I stepped out of the cell. But I went to Karin's cell first and swung my sword again. It ripped open, and I rushed in. Karin slept softly, but as I lay a hand on her forehead, being as gentle as I could, she vanished into my inventory.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I turned to face, seeing that Sakon and Ukon haven't moved more than a few millimeters, and lept out of the cell. Using one of the bars as support, I twisted myself mid-air and flung myself at Haku's cell. It ripped open just as easily as the first two, but as the door vanished into my inventory, the Sound Four activated their seals. A split second later, as their chakra seeped into the room, in the distance, I felt Orochimaru's chakra flare, and he was rushing towards us from deeper in the base. I placed a hand on Haku's head, and she too vanished.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Turning, I rushed out. The steel door that marked the room was locked, but as I slammed my fist into it, the stone holding it in place gave, and the Otoga Jōnin on the other side screamed as the metal crushed him. The directions I memorized when I was escorted by Orochimaru were still fresh in my mind, and I followed them in reverse. As I felt Orochimaru ahead of me, and as I ran, I forced chakra into the cursed seal on my neck. The transformation while under the seventh gate burned worse than anything I ever felt, but I endured. Shoving Bishoman's handle into my mouth, I clapped my hands together, summoning clone after clone, giving them only enough chakra to last for an hour.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hundreds of me began to scatter down every hall, in every room, and even up on the ceiling. Each of us had the seventh gate opened, and each of us had seal's chakra empowering us. The only thing you could see around us was the blazing aura of purple chakra and the shivering glow of my sweat from the seventh gate. It was a mess, and we all ran in every direction. Some of them even ran back to the Sound Four to mess with them, and I knew one withdrew paper bombs to destroy the lab they were using, but not before stealing certain injections.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But even with my speed being what it was, and the chaos around me, Orochimaru still reached the entrance to the base first. Knowing he would rush there to prevent me from leaving, I chose a different path, allowing my clones to rush him. Throwing Bishoman into my inventory, I withdrew Dokoutsui, as I picked a random direction within the base to run. Up to a set of stairs, I went, only to run down a long hall, and exit into a bedding area. I already knew there were people in this direction from their chakras, but as I kicked open a door, this one not being steel, the Jōnin on the inside freaked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Their movements were slow, and my eyes flicked to a corner where a snake slithered. It was tiny, slithered down a wall, and reacted the same way the Jōnin had. Before it or the Jōnin knew what was going on, I swung the massive stone hammer. It slammed into the ground, and all of my chakra went into the shifting of the earth around me. The whole base shook as I tore a crevasse into the stone. The men screamed, and I was blinded by sunlight. I lept up and rushed out onto the surface and began sprinting away, and while I knew I could just fast travel away, I didn't.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Not a minute passed before Orochimaru followed behind me, and my clones being left to handle themselves. Out of necessity, none of the dispelled themselves, as I couldn't handle the backlash at a time like this. Orochimaru was still quicker, and as I ran, I tossed Dokoutsui into my inventory and found my way to a clearing. Rushing to the center, I began withdrawing paper bomb after paper bomb, threw them about like a mad child.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With an angry glare, Orochimaru landed before me, eyeing the field around me. He looked both angry and pleased. "Just what are you planning?" he asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Murder," I replied, not stopping.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If you expect something like that to kill me, then you're mistaken," he noted, only to let a few snakes flow from his sleeve. They were tiny and slithered in my direction. "Still, you do surprise me at every turn."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How so?" I questioned as the last of my paper bombs fluttered to the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not even with my seal could stop you from using those storage seals of yours… Amazing, simply amazing."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you?" I offered, withdrawing Enryuu from my inventory, only to stab at the ground, killing a tiny snake.

⠀⠀⠀⠀For the last time, Orochimaru laughed. "You really are like your parents."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good. Do me a favor, will you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Would you come back with me if I said yes?" he joked, and I could feel his chakra in the ground moving towards me. At some point, I just knew he made himself a clone to use.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Give that to Mama and Papa, next time you see them." My request came with a lazy toss of Enryuu, and it stabbed into the ground in front of him. "And let my Sensei know I failed to save my friends. At least I know they'd rather die in my seals with me then become one of your lab rats."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Orochimaru's eyes widened, and the real him leaped out of the ground to grab me, and I activated every last one of my paper bombs as I entered a dungeon. The blast still hit me. I didn't hear the bang, but I sure as hell felt it, and when I flopped down into the Onimusha dungeon, I screamed as I held onto the stump that was my left arm. I really did hate luck.

* * *

Your reckless action favored against you.


	37. Castaway pt 1

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Castaway pt. 1

* * *

 **Self Quest Complete**

⠀⠀⠀⠀'You have escaped from Orochimaru's grasp.'

 **⠀⠀Reward**

⠀⠀⠀⠀100,000 xp

⠀⠀⠀⠀Skill Scroll, +5 to any skill

 **⠀⠀Bonus Reward**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Successfully fake Karin, Haku, and your deaths.

* * *

 **You have leveled up!**

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Senju Hikigaeru**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 53, Daughter of the Sannin, Genin

 **Hit Points** : 474,200

⠀⠀Hitp Points Regen p/s: 17,072.2

 **Chakra** : 475,650

⠀⠀Chakra Regen p/s: 32,344.7

 **Vigor:** 464

 **Chakra:** 449

 **Strength:** 206

 **Dexterity:** 206

 **Intelligence:** 315

 **Wisdom:** 315

 **Luck:** 116

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀When the bang went off, I entered the dungeon, and the jingle of the level up went unheard over my own screams. It was the only thing I could do as I violently curled in on myself. The blast nearly killed me. With my chakra control worse than it was, the bang went off sooner than I'd like, and the wall of fire and force ripped me apart. It drew out more pain than any of the gates, or even the times I stabbed myself. Burns ran up and down me in misshapen splotches, my clothes were all but gone, and I coughed blood between howls.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I laid screaming for a long, agonizing moment, only to convulse as my clones dispersed. Their last memories were of Orochimaru taking them out in frustration, and the wave of exhaustion from hundreds of me, all using the seventh gate, all drawing chakra from the curse seal, hit me over and over. The backlash from all of them hurt as much as the explosion, and I would have passed out from either had the pain not kept me conscious.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My screams reached far and wide, and what strength I had was forced towards the bloody void that was my side. My arm was gone, along with most of my shoulder. With what little medical knowledge I knew, I could tell my scapula had been blown in half. As it and my shoulder began to heal, my arm didn't regrow. That's how my regeneration worked; it could fix anything that was broken, so long as there was something to start with. Get most of your eye cut out? So long as there was something left, it would heal. Get your eye ripped out? Sorry, you've lost an eye. The same rules applied to my arm.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But I was alive if exhausted. Even if I had the gamer, it was more than I could ask for. I could complain and demand to know why the gamer wasn't able to heal me, but I was thankful for what I had. I even successfully faked my death, and wouldn't know for sure if I had pulled it off, had the prompt not told me. Then my health healed to full after half a minute passed, but the exhaustion of it all, and the pain behind that exhaustion remained. From the burning in my lungs to the tension in my neck from the curse, to the nothingness from my left arm, I still felt it all, and I still screamed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I laid there for far longer than I wanted, crumpled in on myself, and for once, the tears running down my cheeks were not the worst thing that had happened to me today. For once, my pride wasn't shaken, even as a zombie, the same Genma soldiers that I first trained my stealth against stood over me. It took me far longer than I'd like to admit to notice he was stabbing me with his sword. I want to say I saw him after the fifth or sixth attack, but I didn't really feel his blade over everything else.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I laid on my side, and each downward thrust with his katana impaled me through the hip, digging its way into the earth. When he lifted his sword to impale me again, I shakily wheezed out, "Stop."

⠀⠀⠀⠀By my command, the Genma froze. With a shaky whimper, I pointed my hand towards the demon and withdrew Bishomon. It died, and the purple flames of my blade burned the demon away. Then the weight of Bishomon was too much to hold, and my arm crumpled to the ground. With a clatter, my blade flopped out of my grasp, and I cursed under my breath for how heavy she felt.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"D-damn it," I coughed out in a twisted voice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With a saggy, yet sad, tumble, I tried to stand, but fell forward, landing beside my blade. Nausea hit me as I fell, and the world spun. I didn't need to look through my menus to know exactly what was going on. My exhaustion wasn't just physical, but chakra based. The eight gates weren't the only thing with drawbacks, and the curse wasn't a free pass to power. For a second time, I tried to stand, but this time I used Bishamon as a crutch. I stumbled, but caught myself, only to fail, and trip and fall into the side of a tree. I used it as a brace, pushing my side into the bark, and just whimpered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"C-come on," I began as I looked off to a castle in the distance. It was the Inabayama Castle and was the main area for the first game, and unlike the game, it was, thankfully, not on fire. With a sharp cough, I sputtered out, "Just need to… get—there. Just need to—get there!" I started to stumble forward, using my blade as a cane. I quivered at the motion of each step and bit my tongue to try and deafen the screams and bile building in the back of my throat.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin and Haku, my teammates, people who I went out of my way to help, were in stasis. Trapped in my inventory as I hobbled my way up the hill. I didn't have forever. Only an hour each, for either of them before they start suffocating. Less than five minutes had passed when Orochimaru caught up to me and I laid in pain for far too long. Now, I only had forty to get to the castle. After five minutes of my dizzying march, I nearly fell. By the sixth, I did, and I laid half naked in a puddle of mud. By the seventh, I was up again and walking. When the tenth minute came, I fell again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Twenty-seven long, painful minutes passed before I made it to the gate of the castle. The doors were locked by a sickening blue pus. It was a function of the Onimusha game; a lock to keep players from progressing past this point without 'x' item, or in this case the Raizan sword. I didn't bother withdrawing the blade, or even the Oni Gauntlet that was also needed, to open it. I just made Bishomon vanish, pointed my hand at the center mass, and withdrew it. There was a sharp hiss from the living lock, and it retracted itself. Bishamon vanished again, but as I withdrew her, the shift in weight made me fall again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀My breath shook, my heart pounded, but I forced myself to stand, only to throw up from how hard I was pushing myself. A mix of bile and blood stained the ground, and what splattered on Bishamon burned away. The smell was horrid, and I flinched away from it, only to flinch again from pain as I had twisted my neck the wrong way. I cursed as I coughed, but convulsed after I had choked on my own spit. Minutes passed, and I had to bite my tongue just to focus.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I moved to stand up, and slowly shunted my way over to the doors I had unlocked. I pushed one of them open by letting myself fall into the wooden door. Bishamon stopped me from falling, but this time several demons were waiting for me on the other side. Past the first gate of the castle awaited a moat, and a wide, wooden bridge, then a second gate that opened up into a courtyard. The demons that waited for me were the end game ones and moved to attack.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a tired tone, before they reached me, I somnolently ordered, "Jump—into the moat." They were forced to do as I said, and I hobbled forward as they each made a splash in the water. When I entered the courtyard, more demons awaited me. Again, I ordered them to go jump in the moat. They ran past me, and the largest of the demons, a greenish hulking monster that reminded me of a minotaur, even trampled one of the smaller Genma.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I was at the castle's main door, and a second, pulsating pus kept it locked. It was red, and only Enryuu could open it, normally. I already missed my blade, even if it had only been gone for an hour, but like the first pus, it hissed as I stabbed it with Bishamon. When I entered the castle, a wreck of a foyer was waiting for me, and along with demons. They were everywhere, but this time I ordered them to kill themselves. They were all dead by the time I was halfway through the room, and after I entered a pair of double doors at the far end of the foyer, I turned right.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The iron handle of the next door creaked as I opened it, only to softly crack as I tried to slam the door behind me. I had to use my weight to pull it shut, but again, fell over. By now, I only had five minutes left for Haku and Karin, but no more than five weak steps were all I need. I said to myself, "Just a l-little more."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was able to muster those last steps, and as I slid into the room, I couldn't even smile. There, waiting for me was a raised tatami platform, with pillows and a blanket. The back wall behind it was even decorated with weapons, as were the walls around me. Glaves, katanas, and even armor waited about the room. As I crawled the last meter to it, I raised a shaky hand, and my friends appeared one after another. Haku and Karin, both still asleep from the poison, but both alive and healthy.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good…" I sighed, trying to smile. It just stung, and as I rolled to my side, I let myself blackout, knowing that they were safe, and knowing that no demons ever entered this room.

* * *

⠀⠀ **Karin's Perspective**

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was forcefully shaken awake, and as I stirred, Haku yelled in a sharp tone, "Karin, Wake up!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I never liked adrenalin, and as it started pumping through me, I panicked. I went to stand, out of old reflex from my time in Kusa, only to slam my head into something. I fell, crashing into the floor, and my glasses tumbled off of my face. I flinched in pain, grabbing my head, only to cover my nose as a smell hit me. I recognized what blood smelled like, and I had landed in some, but it was old and clung to my face like tree sap.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I flinched away from it, only to recognize Hikigaeru's chakra. I glanced towards her, but without my glasses, she was a blur of dark gray, red, and peach. My hands shot towards where my glasses fell, and as sight returned, I got a horrid look at her. She was covered in blood, mud, bile, and her clothes were destroyed. Her left arm was gone, and she laid over the end of a long trail of blood and dirt. It stained the mats she laid on, ran out of the room, and coated the left side of my face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru?" I gasped, only to scramble to my knees, ignoring the blood on my cheek and the blood I crawled over. "H-Haku, what happened? Where are we?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know," she began in the same, sharp tone as before. Her brow was furrowed, her eyes were narrow, and she didn't look away from Hikigaeru. "Help me lift her," she then ordered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I hesitated but moved to help the moment Haku glanced at me. We lifted her up, and I noticed how warm she was to the touch, and how filthy she really was. We carried her over to where I had been laying, gently placed her down, and placed her head on a small pillow. Her breathing was heavy, and every inch of her was covered in a thick layer of sweat. There was even shine coming off of her from the candles in the room.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There's a chance she has an infection, and we need to cool her off and clean her up," Haku explained to me, still not taking her eyes off of Hikigaeru. "Do you know any medical jutsu?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I shook my head, but stated, "No, but I… I can still help. If we can get her to—bite me, then I can heal her." Haku finally looked up to me, and a bit confused over what I said. "I have a… I have a—kekkei genkai that lets me heal others."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She nodded and moved a hand to Hikigaeru's cheek. "When she is conscious, we'll have her bite you." She made a hand seal, and a thin layer of ice, I think, appeared in her hand. It was reflective, and she held it up to Hikigaeru's face. With her other hand, she pried open her eye. "Her pupils are unresponsive, she's running a high fever, her mouth is dry, so I suspect she is dehydrated, she's wheezing, and," she placed her hand against Hikigaeru's wrist, feeling for a heartbeat, "her heart rate is extremely high. Once she's conscious enough to bite you, get her too, but right now, she's in no position to do anything."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku withdrew a kunai from a pouch on her leg and used it to cut open Hikigaeru's clothes. Letting the dark gray tatters flop about, she motioned me to help, and I did so. Again, Haku made another seal and formed a block of ice. It was wide, about as thick as two fingers, and froze the air around it. Wrapping the block in a cloth she withdrew from a pocket, she placed it over Hikigaeru's forehead. Then, after pulling off the black cloak she was wearing, she hung it on the wall, using the kunai as a coat rack.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"When we get her temperature down, we'll cover her with this. I have some medical supplies with me, but—I'm going to have to look her over more. Do you know what happened to us? Why we're here, Karin?" I just shook my head at her question. "What is the last you remember?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We were watching Hikigaeru-chan fight, then… I think we went to lunch? Everyone was there, and Hikigaeru-chan was sitting next to me. I had the edge of the table, and she… was talking to me quietly, while everyone else ordered. Naruto-kun was complaining about not getting ramen, and Hinata was ordering… something? That's all I can remember."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She was ordering their special, I believe. I was across from you and Hikigaeru, and I ate… fish, I think? No, it was squid. One of the few foods Hikigaeru hates. I remember her giving it a sour look," Haku noted. "We were supposed to go see our new Sensei after dinner, but after lunch, she wanted to show us around. But everything after lunch is…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Blank?" I interrupted her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes," she agreed, but Haku then glanced down at Hikigaeru, only to narrow her eyes again at our friend's shoulder.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's wrong?" I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru didn't have this seal on her before," she stated, gesturing to Hikigaeru's neck. "Three tomoe."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I stood up, walked around Hikigaeru, and looked at her neck, doing my best to avoid looking at her stump. It was three tomoe, black, and set in a spiral to each other. Yet, the chakra I felt within it was Hikigaeru's wondrous and bright chakra, if slightly different. "I don't think it's bad," I said, reaching a hand out at it, and touching the seal. "I only feel Hikigaeru's chakra from it. I might just be a tattoo and not a seal."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Maybe. We'll ask her about it when she wakes up," Haku said. With a quiet hop, she stepped towards the door, only to lift something off of the ground that I had missed. "For now, I'm going to go scouting. This is one of Hikigaeru's swords." She stepped forward and offered it to me. "Use it to guard her. It should have some property to it. All of her swords do, it seems. She's going to need our help to stay alive, and I—owe her a debt. If I find any herbs that are useful, I'll bring them back with me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, you're just leaving?" I questioned, looking up at Haku, not taking the sword.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She didn't answer me and ran through a few hand seals. "I'm not leaving you alone, but with a clone." She took a deep breath and sprayed out a pillar of water that formed into a replica of her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Will you two keep it d-down?" Hikigaeru grunted at us, and we whipped around to look at her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan‽" I gasped, only to leaned towards her, placing my arm near her mouth. "You need to bite me. I can heal you, and give you my chakra."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't bother," she waved me off, placing a hand on the ice on her forehead. Then, unwrapping the ice Haku placed on her to help keep her cool, she surprised me and took a bite out of the ice. It crunched under her teeth, and she out a happy sigh of relief. Between soft bites, she then asked, "Are y-you two alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yes," I mumbled, as she gazed at the roof with glossy eye.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We're unharmed, but you should bite Karin if it can heal you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I d-don't want," she paused, only to correct herself, "need to…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's alright, Hikigaeru-chan. I want to help you," I said, still offering my arm.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…I don't want to hurt you," she said quietly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't really know what to feel at that comment, but from how her chakra seemed to shift to a darker tone, I knew she hated the idea. "The Hokage said that I get to pick who I use my abilities on," I began, moving my arm closer. "Bite me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-no…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Bite me!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But it'll scar…" she said in an even quieter tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It only scars when I do it more than once a day," I commented, using a softer tone. "Please, Hikigaeru-chan, just bite me. You need it." She didn't say anything and slowly opened her mouth. I moved my arm into her maw, and she bit down. It hurt, as it had always hurt, but she glowed as my chakra rushed into her. But what wounds she had were already healed, and her chakra already felt strong. Now it just felt twisted and darker than before. It only lasted a few seconds, before she opened her mouth. I pushed forward, wanting her to take more, but she remained motionless. She didn't even look at me. In defeat, I just moved my arm away.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku spoke up then, asking Hikigaeru, "What happened to us?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You two don't remember?" she asked with a soft wheeze after taking another, larger bit out of the ice. We shook our heads but motioned to say so as she wasn't looking at us. We didn't get a chance, and she continued, "We got attacked. By Sensei and a bunch of other nin. Konoha… isn't the nicest place most p-people see it as. We have a… bloody history too, and an elderly asshole decided he was going to give me away to a missing Nin. Give—us—away."

⠀⠀⠀⠀As she took another bite of the ice, Haku and I saw the faintest tears form in her eye. Only to be blinked away. "We… I knew what was going on. They sealed my chakra, and couldn't knock me unconscious. You two were poisoned. They poisoned me, too, but I didn't even realize it until one of them said it didn't work. I don't know if Konoha knows, but they probably do now that we've been gone for almost a day." She placed the ice on her chest, only to finally move. She glanced down at herself, only to shake her head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I need a bath," she complained, only to cover her eye with the ice. In a playful voice, she joked, "And clothes. Karin-chan, I t-thought… you said you liked guys?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I-I do!" I snapped at her, face going red.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She just laughed, only to regret it, and coughed. My flustered features washed away over how horrid those coughs sounded. Haku and I shared a glance, but she just went on in that same, happy tone, "And you b-brought Haku along to watch." My face went red again, and Haku gave an amused roll of her eyes. "You're lucky—you're both c-cute…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a soft, quiet voice, almost motherly, Haku asked, "Are you alright, Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-no," she admitted, letting her smile fade. "I'm delirious, I think. I pushed myself too hard. U-used too much chakra, too. I'm," moving the ice over her eye, she placed a hand where her old arm had been, "worse off than I w-was after Zabuza n-nearly killed me." I raised an eye at that comment.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then you should get some rest," Haku insisted. "Please, don't push yourself."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I will, Haku. I will, I j-just… you two need to know," she said, only to take in a deep breath. Her throat then croaked, and in a hard cough, she let out a glob of gunk. She leaned to the side and spat it out onto the tatami with a frigid gasp. "We're," she quivered and rolled back onto her back, "where I… got my swords. Japan. Far, far a-away from the elemental nations. I'll explain in o-order, but—the nin that gave us away; it was Danzō. Older elder, bandages over his right side, one eye, and surprisingly colorful hair. H-he gave us to Orochimaru." Haku reacted and looked shocked, but I didn't know who that was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru looked at me, and without me asking, explained, "He's one of the Sannin, like my parents. Just imagine a pale man, with long black hair, a snake tongue, and snake eyes. They're yellow, plus he's stronger than my Papa." My eyes widened at the final clarification. "I was going to be—experimented on. Haku," she looked at the girl beside me, "you know how tough I am. There's an e-experiment that gives people… a kekkei genkai. The one Lord First had. Control over nature; wood style. It killed everyone that tried the experiment, minus one s-successful test subject, who's friends with Kakashi-sensei."

⠀⠀⠀⠀As she went on, every word was harder and harder for her to explain, but again, she coughed and spat gunk aside. This time, it was in some of the tattered rags that were her old clothes. "D-damn it…" she groaned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't need to explain anymore," Haku said, stepped back onto the tatami, and moving to put a second block of ice atop of Hikigaeru's forehead. "You need your rest. Let us take care of it, Hikigaeru-kun."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again, she waved us off, this time, wafting her hand in the air. "N-no. No. Let me explain, p-please. I'll r-rest after," she bargained, but not waiting for an answer, shakily took in a deep breath. "We w-were taken to a… base southwest of Konoha. Only a kilometer from our southern border. You t-two were hostages since Orochimaru knew I could just escape if I wanted," she stuttered and moved a hand to her stomach. Her chakra, in a misshapen way, was pushed out, and we both saw a seal appear on her stomach. "This s-stops me from teleporting, and opening seals, and… weakens my control."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He also," she gestured to her neck, "put this on me, but I," she inhaled deeply, and winced at the expansion of her lungs, "flooded his chakra o-out of it. So it's n-nothing to worry about. It makes m-me transform into a t-thing. O-oni looking, thankfully. Oh, and I can't summon, either, s-so I had no way of g-getting us out, normally. But his s-seal didn't work right, and I can still open m-my own seals, so I put the t-two of you in them, and broke out of the base with my g-gates."

⠀⠀⠀⠀She began to sweat between each word, and what heavy breathing she had before had been overshadowed by how deeply she gasped for air. I bit my tongue, wanting to tell her to stop and breathe, and to relax, but mostly to just bite me again. I could tell Haku wanted to do the same, but she didn't speak. She just silently watched Hikigaeru cough, but the bile and gunk became blood. That made Haku moved, and she used a cloth to wipe away the deep red crimson. But now, as she laid back, and eyed us with her one eye, Hikigaeru began to cry.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"W-we're… where I g-got my swords. The Oni swords. I'm t-there Onimusha, s-sworn to fight the d-demons of this land until t-they're all but gone. Orochimaru didn't k-know I could send m-myself here to fight. To train. To k-kill… So I used e-every paper b-bomb I had. Thousands that I m-made, o-over months of practice and w-work. His d-damn seal made my c-control waver, and the b-blast went off early, and… and…" she sobbed only, grabbing her shoulder. "G-god damn it!" Even as weak as she was, her strength was greater than my own, and she swung her arm out to her side, cracking the tatami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I told h-him to g-give E-Enryu to Papa and M-mama, and made it l-look like I faked o-our deaths, j-just so we could get a-away," she went on, as her lip curled. "H-he's p-planning on i-invading, but K-Konoha already k-knows, and they spoke of i-it openly, and i-if I just ran, he wouldn't attack since I know! W-we couldn't g-get our counter a-attack and kill him if he doesn't. If there's a chance t-to kill him, n-no matter how small…" She shook her head, and her tears fell to the mats below her. "S-so n-now we're s-stuck here f-for a m-month j-just so we don't ruin t-the plans, and I have to be there t-to make s-sure he d-doesn't hurt my f-friends, my f-family, and, and…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Ignoring the blood, Haku moved herself beside Hikigaeru and placed a hand on her cheek. "It's okay," she said in a whisper I almost didn't hear over Hikigaeru's crying. "It's alright." With a soft stroke, she wiped away a tear, and I noticed the tears only came from her left eye. "You saved us from Orochimaru, Hikigaeru-kun. We're safe. You can just rest and recover. We're a team now, so it's our turn to do our part. Right, Karin?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"R-right! You just rest, Hikigaeru-chan!" I added, putting more enthusiasm into the comment than I normally wound.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She just cried and nodded. "I-I know, I j-just… I…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You did your best, and you don't know if it was enough, do you?" Haku asked, using a more curious tone. She nodded. "Well, we're alive, we're safe, and the ones you love, but the people precious to you, they're in danger?" Again, she nodded. "Then you need to rest, and make sure you're able to help them when the time comes. You can't do that if you're sick. Kakashi-sama did say you needed to not push yourself. Do you—trust him, Hikigaeru-kun?" Again, she nodded, but this time, she wasn't crying. Her eye was held shut, and the tears stopped coming.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then trust his judgment, Hikigaeru-kun. Rest, when you need a rest. Something like this won't stop you from protecting the ones you love. You said Orochimaru was planning an invasion? Do you know when?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀She nodded, then mouthed, not using her voice, "The Chūnin Exams."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, if I recall, that's just three weeks away. Do you think he'll act before then?" she shook her head. "Do his plans require it to be during the Chūnin Exams?" She nodded. "Then the ones you love will be safe for at least three weeks. You have time to rest. I—know Zabuza-san will be alright without me, and I'm sure Naruto-chan won't mind you not being there for a few weeks, Karin, so long as we all return together," she said, looking up at me, only to wink.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Something like this won't stop you from saving the ones you love. I should know, and I know you'll be there to save them. So don't let it stop you, and sleep, Hikigaeru-kun. You did your part. Let us do ours."

⠀⠀⠀⠀With one final nod, she agreed.


	38. Castaway pt 2

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Castaway pt. 2

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Who, what, where, when, why, and how. Six, single words that each doubled as questions. Their order didn't matter, so rearranging them was alright. So long as what they represented was taken care of. They were, simply, six words to use to figure out who failed, what went wrong, where you need to improve, when you had made the wrong choices, why what you did didn't work, and how you can fix it all. I couldn't help but think about those six questions when I awoke to a tired clarity. It wasn't how I expected to feel when I awoke, but it was the best way to describe it. But I ignored all my senses and focused on those questions.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The who involved was Karin, Haku, Danzō, and Orochimaru, and everyone else didn't really matter too much. Why did we all do what we did? Karin and Haku didn't have a choice in the matter. Orochimaru was being himself. Inject me with Hashirama's DNA, my own Sōsofu's blood, to give me wood-style since he agreed, but curse me with a bite. Perhaps I would fall for the curse's brainwashing and wound run to him with Sasuke beside me. His hands would then be on the next generation of Uchiha, and the next generation of Senju. The idea alone was an insult to Konoha, and an insult he would love to flaunt over Jiji.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But Danzō? He should have known Orochimaru wasn't to be trusted. He probably already planned everything out and knew what he was doing. Give Sasuke to Orochimaru, have me gain wood-style, and… something else. I couldn't logically guess what his steps were. Whatever it was, it all failed the moment the poison didn't knock me out, like Haku and Karin. Even then, even knowing he was the one that sent me off, he probably planned for that too and will be twisting things about. Lying here, lying there, and saying what I heard could have just been planted information. After all, he was loyal to the village, to Konoha, even if I hated him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Even his dying thoughts, when Sasuke had fought him, as he was killing himself, all he could think about is Konoha and Jiji. His own mindset was scary. Yes, he does believe that everything he does is for the village, even if it's not. And he often got away with everything, when no proof can be provided. Only when I gave Jiji that proof, did he really resolve to take action against him. Even Iroha's own memories weren't worth anything now. His mind was probably wiped, or his memories altered. Shisui's eye was probably used on him, to turn Iroha to Danzo's side. His loyalty, when I had looked at him, did have a question mark beside Danzō's name.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I just didn't know what that truly meant, and the six questions couldn't be applied. That just left the what, the where, the when, and the how. The middle two didn't need to be answered. When? When we were supposed to train with Iroha. Where? Inside Konoha, in a southern training ground, in a small grove of trees. But the latter of the four, the how, I didn't know how to answer. Even if I felt a pleasant clarity, I didn't know what I could do to help besides staying away.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was intelligent and wise, but how I acted, how I thought, what I say, and how well I thought things through? It all never showed, other than a few outlying moments. I was, however, smart and wise, thanks to those simple numbers saying otherwise. But not everything was black and white. There are times, and I'm sure Kakashi-sensei could point more of them out than I can, where I do act intelligently. Where I do act wisely. But now, I just didn't know what to do, now that I had gotten us away.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was, in the words of the Nara clan, too troublesome to think about. Instead, I was pleasantly surprised that I wasn't wishing death onto anyone past Orochimaru and Danzō. I was sick, but not the sickening, brain throbbing mist I thought I was to face. It was much less disorientating than I thought it was going to be. I knew right away that it was other thanks to Karin, or I had been out for several days, but I didn't bother opening my eye to find out. Even though I only had the one, I was just too comfortable to force it open, and even if I wasn't as worse off as I could have been, I still felt horrid. Now I just felt the same as I did in the Land of Snow when I had woken up outside the hospital. Able, if tired and emotional.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But I could tell I was clean, from how my skin felt. I didn't really like the idea of others cleaning me, even if Haku and Karin were cute, but it was too late to really complain about that. What was alright to complain about was the idea of being weak, now that I knew what strength was. Even then, I was allowed to be weak. I was human, and so long as I didn't cry, I was fine, but even if I did cry this time, I didn't care. It was complicated, but past my mixed emotions, I also noticed I was wearing creamy silks and soft, warm cotton. They felt wonderful, but not as wonderful as the smell coming from fish being cooked over an open fire.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It wasn't enough to make me open my eye until I felt my stomach turn and my mouth water. Finally, I turn my senses outward, just to distract myself from the rumble in my stomach. Right away, I could feel Haku and Karin's chakra near me, and they were both quietly working away at things. Haku was cooking, and I knew she was tired from how her chakra shifted like sludge. Karin was stitching something, from how she raised and lowered her hands while pinching something. But above that, they both felt worried. A known apprehension gripped at them, and a quiet resolve was in the air.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With an annoyed grunt, Karin mumbled, "Finally…" She spread her arms out and held something up. "How's it look?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Better. Thank you, Karin-san," Haku thanked, glancing at the work.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm still surprised there was a demon fast enough to catch you. They all just seem so—slow."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Quite," Haku agreed, only to cough.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It sounded sickly, and it was enough to get me to open my eye. With a lazy glance, I drifted my gaze over to the clock at the bottom of my hud and blinked a few times at the numbers. At first, I thought it had been about twenty-three hours since I had lost my arm. Then I registered just how many days it had been. It was June first when I had decided to fake my death, just to get away from Orochimaru. Now it was June third. I had been out for two days. I focused on Haku again, and this time, I was able to pick up on the wounds that divided her chakra. As my brain slowly processed that, I just groaned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan?" Karin began, but as she began to stand, Haku was already at my side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I groaned again, and requested with a moan, "D-don't move so fast." I drifted my eye to rest on Haku. "I'm a sensor, you know, and," I raised my hand to my face, and rested my palm on my forehead, "follow—your movements, out of reflex. It's making my head spin…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀She smiled at me, giving me a soft, motherly smile. "I'll try not to. How are you feeling?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Like I need a hand," I joked, knowing full well I was making fun of myself. Karin and Haku both winced at the comment, and I scowled at them, already knowing I was going to get that reaction. "I know. Bad joke, but if I don't put up something to help me see the silver lining, I'm just going to break down again…" Moving my hand to my temple, I rubbed at it, trying to make the spinning end. "How about you, Haku? I know you're injured."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku hesitated, but Karin was quick to answer. "She's fine, Hikigaeru-chan. Just some minor cuts, that needed stitches."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's… good, then. What did the demon you fight look like?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku's posture relaxed, but her smile was gone. "He called himself, Fortinbras, and—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You fought Fortinbras‽" I interrupted Haku while sitting up, only to grab at her shoulder with a hand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, yes, I fought him, and—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why‽" I interrupted her again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She gave me a kind smile, and with a gentle hand, took mine off of her shoulder. "He had me trapped, within a barrier," she began. "I had no other choice but to fight him, but I had your sword," she pointed to the corner of the room, near the cooking fish, "and killed him using it. And—I'm fine, Hikigaeru-kun. He only nicked me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But he shouldn't even be alive," I muttered, and with a roll of my eyes, I sighed, and let myself fall back onto the pillow I had been using. "I'm just glad you're alright, Haku-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We're happy you're alright too, Hikigaeru-chan," Karin agreed. "Well, mostly alright."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah. Mostly alright," I agreed, raising a hand, and placing it against my left shoulder. "How long have I been out?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Two days. We were just making breakfast," Karin began.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Other than Fortinbras, I hope the demons aren't bothering you two."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"They're not, Hikigaeru-kun. Other than the smell, they're good target dummies."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And the lack of food past fish, or having to kill a bunch of them just to go use the toilet…" Karin added in an annoyed tone. "But yeah, other than the smell, we're good."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sure I have some food in my seals, somewhere. Things can't spoil inside them, so I always have something to snack on," I noted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The fish are almost finished, so if you have anything to go with them, I wouldn't mind," Haku chirped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes please," Karin added in a tired hum.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll… get to it, but," I sat up again, slower than before, and this time, I pushed myself back towards the wall of the room, "I want to apologize first. For getting us—no, for getting you two into this mess."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, why?" Karin questioned, in a more surprised, yet annoyed tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What Karin means, is that you don't need to apologize, Hikigaeru-kun," Haku quickly added. "It's alright. You don't need to."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, alright, but—I still want to. It's dumb, but I just… I'm taking away a month of your lives, and making our friends and families think we're dead, just so that, if there's the smallest chance the invasion still goes down, Jiji can use what he knows. So he can save Sasuke-kun, save the village, kill Orochimaru, and just, not let anyone die," I explained in one long breath. "So—I'm sorry."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're right… it is dumb," Karin agreed with a shake of her head. "But, I get where you're coming from. Right, Haku?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"See? So nothing to worry about. Besides, I think, Naruto-kun would—understand. And I just met him a few days ago, so… Look, I grew up alone, so I'm alright waiting another month to get a family back."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And I'm sure Zabuza-san can go on without me, for a month. Since you, Karin, and I vanished together, I'm sure it won't count against him. Your Hokage was rather kind about everything," Haku added. "But—how do you even know about Orochimaru's invasion plans, Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I was," I paused, looking for the right words, "going to be the inside gal. Since we knew about the invasion, I was given an A-rank mission, since Jiji trusts me. My job to make sure other villages were not going to make it to the later rounds." Again, I paused, but this time, I glanced between the two of them. "Wait, do you two know how the Chūnin Exams work?" When they both answered with yes, I nodded quietly. "Good, then I don't need to go over that. Long story short, Otoga and Suna are planning an invasion, but the Kazekage was killed by Orochimaru, or at least he's going to soon, and the snake bastard is planning on wearing his skin as a disguise to impersonate him."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku looked surprised, Karin just gagged, but I continued without pause, "So I was to enter the Chūnin Exams, and would get us to the second round where I can run in and just… take out damn near everyone not necessary to the later rounds. You two saw how I handle myself against Papa, so a bunch of Gennin looking to become Chūnin? It would have been easy for me. I just needed a team, and with my past history, and who I care about—you two were picked, but I don't know what Jiji planned on telling you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Huh," Karin stated, but Haku was just quiet, looking off into space. As she thought over what I said, again, Karin spoke, "So, you faked our deaths just to make sure everything still goes down? That's," she broke into a smile, and her chakra bubbled warmly, "kind of cool."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's one way to put it," Haku agreed, also smiling. "Zabuza-san was right about you, Hikigaeru-kun. I really do need to keep an eye on you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please do," I requested, in a tired, yet exaggerated tone. "I'm working with handicaps now." They couldn't help but laugh, but I could tell neither of them wanted to.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Glancing over at the fish, Haku stood up and strolled over, making sure they didn't burn. As she did, she commented, "Just try to take it easy, alright?" Her request then came with a cough as she sat down.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So long as you agree to take it easy, too," I requested back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't worry, Hikigaeru-kun, I will. Karin's been bothering me about it, too," Haku reassured me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-no I haven't," Karin stuttered, but from how her chakra began to jitter, it was a lie. Not that it wasn't hard to tell. "I just… you're the only one that can really kill the demons, while H-Hikigaru-chan was out, so if you g-got badly hurt, then I'd have to protect you two all alone! And I—can't."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Relax, Karin-chan, it's alright. The demons are—" I was interrupted by a yawn, and covered my mouth with a hand, "—n-not going to be a p-problem, but, um…" I trailed off, and finally, I decided I should pay attention to what was in the room.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A few oddities needed to live, such as a bucket with water, some blankets and pillows pushed to the corner of the room, Bishamon sitting against near the door, and a neat pile of clothes in several different size. As for the fire, it was also to the left of the door, near the corner of the raised tatami, but along the ground. It cooked fish atop a metal grate, but the fire itself was atop a bed of ice that refused to melt. What really caught my eye was the plank of wood above the fire, nailed to the wall with senbon at an angle so the smoke below it could flow out of the room through a hole. The hole itself had scorch marks and steaks of decayed bark.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…did one of you accidentally punch a hole in the roof with Bishamon?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No," Karin answered quickly, her face a bit red.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku, with the same soft smile, instead, sarcastically answered, "Yes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Look, it wasn't on accident, okay?" Karin huffed, turning away from us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Silver lining, Karin-chan, you made a hole for the smoke to vent out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Silver what?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Silver lining," Haku began, taking the fish off the fire. "It means, always look towards the bright side of things."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Or to be exact: Silver lining; noun, a consoling aspect of a difficult situation," I elaborated. "It's short for, 'every cloud has a silver lining.'"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then… yes, I knew what I was doing then. It's why I made the hole in the wall, but… You?" Still flustered, I could Tell Karin was looking for a way out of this topic. "You… just knew the full definition off of the top of your head?" she finally asked, and I returned her question with a kindhearted grin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I remember everything. Kind of. It started just a bit after my experience in the Land of Wave. Probably has something to do with my brain being cut in half by Zabuza-san," I lied, only to wince. "You know what, saying that out loud is just… wrong. Sorry, Haku-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's fine," Haku chirped, placing the grilled fish atop plates.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, anyways, Karin-chan… After what happened, I decided to just read a dictionary. Go ahead, and ask me a word, and I'll tell you it's meaning."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's—alright," Karin nodded, and her chakra deflated. "Let's just eat, for now, Hikigaeru-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right. We're going to need our strength. The next month or so won't be that easy."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why's that?" Haku glanced up at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I—wasn't able to face Orochimaru, and if he's going after the ones I love, then I need to be stronger. So, short answer, training. We've got nothing better to do, and I—need to make sure not having an arm doesn't slow me down," I grunted with a twang of worry. "Which is a problem all in of itself… I'm just glad I know how to use seals with one hand, and—oh god damn it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now I can't make shadow clones. For now, at least. Going to have to figure that one out first," I fumed. "And how to teleport with this seal on me, and how to summon with this seal, and I still need to catch both of you up on all the little details I never got around to, don't I?" I let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You can get to it after we eat," Haku said, holding a fish up for me to eat. I accepted it and nodded in agreement.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, Hikigaeru-chan…?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thanks for saving us from that guy."

⠀⠀⠀⠀" …you're welcome."


	39. Castaway pt 3

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Castaway pt. 3

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Music. I never gave much thought to my access to it. Every song I could theoretically get my hands on in America, 'The Gamer' provided. I'm sure there were some exceptions, but each time I turned on the tunes, I heard something I haven't in years, while others, I'm listening to the beats from the day before. However, not giving much thought didn't mean I wasn't grateful. I loved music. It was, and will always be, my escape. As background noise, it helped me concentrate or fall asleep, while others it was just a distraction from life. Sometimes, I sang without caring who heard, sometimes I nodded my head quietly, following the rhythms of a random song, sometimes, it was there, but I paid it no mind.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then there was also my perspective. My own perspective on reality varied greatly than anyone I knew. I was reincarnated with my memories, in a body I made, in a world I knew from my childhood, with the concepts found in video games ruling over me. In fact, my new perspective on life started with my death and the music that partly accompanied me. And was it all a good perspective? I knew my outlook on life could be turned against me, but I loved my life. Even without my eye, without my arm, and with death ever-present, I loved it all.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Yes, I lived in a monarchy dictatorship that hands power off to another dictator every few years. Yes, children were being sent out to die. Yes, those that I love, including my close friends & family, killed people and have done other horrible things. Yes, half of my own friends have dealt with something tragic due to how horrible the world was. I am not a hypocrite, I am not blind, but I was grateful, and I am happy. Above that, I was still alive, and above even that, I had music. I had music, and the ones I love were still alive.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As for Karin's and Haku' own perspectives on life, I could only guess. Each of our lives had been tough in one way or another, but of the three of us, my perspective was the tamest, if informative. I watched, I listened, I understood. I knew who I trusted, I knew what I wanted, I knew where I wanted to be, I knew when I was needed, and I knew why I fought. I could only guess which questions Karin or Haku could answer.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin's perspective was of a victim, forced to heal others, but she survived, and now, she gets to thrive away from Orochimaru. Haku's perspective was also of a victim, forced to kill to survive, and now, she gets to live. Both were given a gift at birth, but that's where the similarities end. One had to endure, the other had to fight. Even if they'll never know, I was happy for them. I didn't want anything in return. Almost.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin was a cuddler, and one morning I was lucky enough to see her clinging to Haku. What I wanted from them was a picture, so I took one. It was cute. Them, the next day, Haku slept on the floor, leaving Karin and I atop the raised tatami. To not embarrass herself, Karin slept in the far corner, moving me to the opposite end. Only for Karin to somehow worm her way to my side. While I already knew I liked boys, and girls too, thanks to Naruto's jutsu, I knew Karin didn't. That didn't stop me from enjoying it, but even as I laid there, with a soft smile, I began to hate myself. Even now, I wasn't able to relax. It was frustrating, and my mind drifted off to other places.

⠀⠀⠀⠀There were twenty-four days until the Chūnin Exams started, and twenty-six till my next birthday. I was eleven and was always two to three years younger than everyone. Then, halfway through the second exam, I would turn twelve. I had wanted my birthday to be in the tower at the center of the Forest of Death. I had wanted my friends to all be there, tired from the exam, but able to enjoy a piece of cake and ice cream. I had wanted a lot of things, and I knew I desired even more.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But I had plenty already. I had my strength, even if it was weakened. I had my life, even if I wasn't all there. I had my swords, even if my favorites were gone. I had happiness, even if I faced problem after problem. I even had more money than I ever thought I'd make. I knew I could get stronger, even if the hill before me was steep. And then I had forgiveness, from Haku and Karin, and I knew I wasn't alone. Now, I just needed liberty from it all, but my attention was pulled back reality as Karin began to stir awake.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In a joking voice, that was too playful to not be fake, I stated loud enough to pull her from her sleep, "Oh Karin-chan, you monster!" Karin's eyes shot open, Haku leaped to her feet, grabbing Bishamon from beside the door as she went, and raised it to fight. Then, my camera clicked. "Taking advantage of me at my weakest! And here I thought you liked boys! What lies you've spun!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" Karin pushed herself up, backed herself up away from me, and frantically waved her arms in the air. Then my camera to click again. "No, no, I wasn't, I don't—" she was cut off with a yelp as she fell off of the raised tatami, and landed on the ground. I broke out into a very loud, very hyena-like laugh. In a dejected tone, Haku sighed, and Bishamon found her place back near the door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin, trumping my animalness with the sounds of a banshee, demanded, "Hikigaeru, what the hell‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀This time, I lifted my camera up for Karin to see, and again, it clicked. "Smile for me, Karin-chan!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-you're taking pictures‽" she gasped, giving me a death glare. "Why are you…? Ah, you're messing with me again!" She rolled her eyes, huffed, crossed her arms, and looked away from me with an annoyed scowl. "…and I was having a good dream too. You had to wake me up…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Something naughty, I hope, with how you were groping me," I teased.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It wasn't!" she yelled, only to huff again, then turn her back to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku just smiled at us, only to stretch. "It's good to see you," she let out a quiet groan, "are in a better mood today, Hikigaeru-kun. How are you feeling?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't know. Depends on how today goes. Hope the two of you are ready to train," I glanced at Karin. "I'm going to drive you to the ground. Especially you, Karin. Trying to get at me while I'm sleeping. At least do it while I'm awake. Then I can enjoy it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wasn't trying anything!" She spun about and yelled at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Karin-chan." I let out a chuckle, and leaned towards her, giving her a sly smile. She threw her pillow at my face and turned her back to me again. I just kept laughing.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku, ever vigilant, asked the proper question, "What type of training?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm going to work on making clones, and the two of you will be killing demons. Haku, since your skills are well refined, we'll just work on your speed. You'll need to be faster, and I have weights that'll help. You might think you're fast—but if I can outspeed you without any jutsu, then you'll have a problem. Karin-chan," the redhead turned her head to the side, and gave me the stink-eye, "you'll need a better way to defend yourself, so I'm going to drill you on Kenjutsu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Between my teaching and a special Oni sword—I'm sure you'll be better than me with Kenjutsu by the time we're done. I think. If not, then you at least have the chakra reserves to use one of the weapons I have without any problems. Not something as chakra demanding as Enryuu, but it'll all depend on what your chakra nature is," I explained, letting my smile trail off as I went, ending with a serious expression.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin's ears perked up at the idea, and her chakra freaked. She, however, still looked hesitant. "So, you're giving me—one of your fancy swords?" she asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You and Haku-chan will each be given a sword, yes," I confirmed with a nod, only to withdraw a blade, and toss it, hilt first, at Haku. She caught the katana, and turned it over, looking it up and down. "That," I began, pointing at the black blade, "is Glacier Song. It's modeled after Raizan's second form—I'll explains that later, but long story short, some Oni blades evolve when infused with the souls of demons." Both Haku and Karin raised a brow at the comment. "It's forced with the power of ice but is otherwise average for a blade. Push your chakra into it," I ordered, gesturing at her, "and it'll glow with a white mist, which freezes things you cut."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku's chakra was pushed out, and like I had explained, cold mist flowed from the blade. With a low bow, Haku said, "Thank you, Hikigaeru-kun. Your gift is—very welcomed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So," Karin began in a louder than normal voice, "what sword do I get?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Depends on your chakra natures. Do you—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Water and earth," she interrupted me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright then," I slowly nodded, thinking over my array of weapons. "No… No… No, that's a spear, or, no wait that's a pike, not a spear," I muttered to myself. "Honestly, Karin," I began, dropping the 'chan', "none of my blades are infused with water, and all the earth ones I can't give away since I'm planning on using them to cover a weakness of mine. Excalibur then? No, I like that one. Star Killer? No, I like that one too…" I tilted my head to the side, and frowned. "I think—Durandal might work."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do all of your swords have odd names?" Karin questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Bishamon, Enryuu, Raizan, Shippuu, Buraitou, Hyoujin-Yari, Senpumaru, Dokoutsui, Rekka-Ken, Tenso, Kuga, Chigo, Enja, Raisen, Hyosai, the Ultimate Whip—yes, that's what it's called, don't look at me like that, Karin—them there's the," I moved to open my inventory to continue to read the names off, "Lamentation, Red Sting, Gleam, Victory Gale, Fire Dance, Dragon Offer, Oni Cutter, Onyx Sword, Habakiri, Cutting Wind, Leviathan, Star Killer, Tizona, Balmunk, Excalibur, Durandal, Dainsleif, Anguish, and that covers most of them. I think. There's small stuff here or there, but no, they don't all have odd names."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You have quite the collection…" Haku chimed in with a more monotone tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah," Karin echoed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And they all can't break," I added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really?" Haku instantly inquired.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I nodded quietly. "I'd go as far as to say, each and every one of them is greater than any of the seven legendary swords Kiri has made."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I believe Zabuza-san would disagree with you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Probably," I agreed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, so which blade was I going to get?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Durandal," I stated, withdrawing the sword from my inventory.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Durandal lv. 10

⠀⠀ **Damage** : 12,000

⠀⠀ **Critical Location Modifiers** : -5, 2, 5, 8, 15, 5000

⠀⠀⠀ **Amplification:** While holding Durandal, any jutsu its wielder uses has its chakra cost reduced by 25%, the damage increases by 25%, and their control over the jutsu increases by 25%.

⠀⠀⠀ **Indestructible** : This weapon is indestructible, and cannot break.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The blade helps you focus your chakra while using jutsu. So they'll be stronger, you have better control over the jutsu, and it'll take less chakra. It's also very, very sharp," I explained as I held out the longsword. "Might not be a katana, but it's damn fine. You never have to sharpen it, since the blades can't dull—and that goes for you too, Karin-chan." I looked back to Karin. "You have a lot of chakra to start with, so with this sword, you'll get even more use out of ninjutsu. Granted—don't know that any earth or water ninjutsu, but when you do get your hands on two, you'll do fine."

⠀⠀⠀⠀It took a moment for Karin to register everything, but she slowly nodded. "…wow," she mouthed, taking the blade, only to quietly add, "and, I can just have this?" She looked up at me, with a questioning gaze. "You're not just giving me this to get a pass at me, are you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I am now," I chuckled, only to shake my head. "No, no, I'm not, Karin-chan. Don't lose it, okay. But," I raised a hand, and withdrew Dragon Offer, "this will be what you'll be training with. Weak, dull, heavy, but enchanted with genjutsu that helps you, um, learn faster with Kenjutsu. It's a memory thing. I used it to help me get a solid start on things."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That sounds useful, Hikigaeru-kun. Though, I think Zabuza-san would be against it. A swordsman should learn their trade the hard way," she commented, adding her two-ryō in on the conversation. I met her gaze, but her's quickly fell down to her new blade.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right, well," I popped up into the air, and landed on my feet, "we don't have time. Now, I'm off to change and whatnot. Be ready by the time I get back. We'll be eating breakfast—eh, later sounds good. How does a nice steak sound? I have some in my seals that I never cooked. Plus some eggs."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Steak and eggs sound wonderful," Haku said, not looking away from the sword. Karin agreed with a quiet nod.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Be ready to leave by the time I get back. Oh, and if you have to go, then—well, just go now then. We're not taking breaks when we get stuff going!"

* * *

 **⠀⠀Self Quest** : Training

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Train Haku, Karin, and yourself to be ready for the Chūnin Exams.'

General Goals

⠀⠀- Decide whether or not to train for one month or for two.

⠀⠀- Learn the Workings of the Seal Orochimaru placed on you

⠀⠀- Learn how to use Shadow Clones with one-hand

⠀⠀- Help Karin become Mid Genin level

⠀⠀- Help Karin become Mid Chūnin Level

⠀⠀- Help Haku become High Chūnin level

⠀⠀- Help Haku become low Jōnin level

 **⠀⠀Reward**

⠀⠀⠀⠀25,000 xp for each bullet point achieved

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was happy 'The Gamer' decided to give me a mission. It was something to look over, something to focus on, and something that'll help when I make the final decisions. Haku and Karin, the former using Glacier Song and the latter using Dragon Offer, stood side by side, training against the weakest of Genma. Haku killed each one with a single swing of her blade. Karin couldn't and had to widdle them away with the blunt weapon. They were too slow for her, but otherwise, they were good foes to fight. Especially since I dulled their blades of the ones she was fighting beforehand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As for myself, I flared my chakra and tried to make a clone. The hand seal I was trying to use was a modified, one-handed, rat seal. The modification was that my index finger resembled a seven and was tilted off to one side, forming the same interesting cross you often saw with the clone seal. It was basic, but after thirty minutes of trying, failing, and general disappointment, did a new jutsu appear in my vision. It wasn't special. It was the same as the Shadow Clone jutsu, but with the tag 'one-handed' at the end. It wasn't even level one. Each attempt thereafter, I, with an agonizing glare, had to watch as the new skill crawl forward not even a fraction of a percentage.

⠀⠀⠀⠀A frustrating hour passed after that, and Haku's kill count was nearing triple digits, while Karin finished off her ninth zombie. The only breaks I took, were to get another zombie ready for her, but the task took only a minute, and each time, I went back to the grind. At roughly the eighty-minute mark, minus a few minutes I didn't bother counting, a clone appeared. She looked horrifying. Her spine was twisted wrong, her hair was gray, and she looked older than I should have. Then she disappears the moment, and I, thankfully, didn't get her memories. Instead, a cold chill had crawled down my back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, Hikigaeru-chan, could we—stop for breakfast? I'm… starving," Karin requested with a heavy panting voice.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…sure," I agreed, almost using the same tone that Karin had when I woke her up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"O-okay?" Karin blinked, seemingly taken aback at my comment.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you alright, Hikigaeru-kun?" Haku asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No," I answered honestly and bluntly. Then I withdrew the earth hammer Dokoutsui and tapped the base of its shaft against the ground. The faintest of chakra was used, a small fire pit caved it way down into the ground, almost like a sinkhole. "Start a fire, I'll get everything ready to cook the steak and eggs." At my order, Haku and Karin shared a glance but moved to do what I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀While I didn't speak my frustrations aloud, I still lamented and worried over them. Having one arm was aggravating. I had not really noticed it the first few days since I was mostly just sitting about, doing nothing. Then I got dressed, and it had been a different experience. Not difficult but annoying. Putting on pants, my shirt, even my boxers required more work, and it all was just annoying.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Killing the Genma between our room, the room we were using as a bathroom, and the large space in the woods we were using to train had all been easy. I barely even needed one hand. But the molding of my chakra? Using some of my larger weapons? Brushing my hair so I didn't look like a mess? It all was so annoying. I knew part of my problems were from the seal, but I could feel my own chakra mold the proper way. Not everything was its fault, and some things were just harder with only one hand. Cooking was another thing I had to add to the list.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Cutting the steak I had in my inventory into strips was aggravating. I wasn't able to brace the steak with a hand and had to impale the steak onto a chopping board just to keep it from slipping about. Karin offered to mix the eggs, and I was grateful for it, but as I began to cook the steaks, the frustration I felt doubled. I had to use makeshift tongs just to work the meat. With one hand, they kept sliding about, flipping out of my grasp, only to slide back onto the side that was already finished. The large yoshikawa I cooked them in didn't help either, and instead of slowly shifting it about with the handle, it sat still over the fire, propped up with swords from the demons.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As for my clones, it was the only thing I wasn't annoyed about. Yes, it would be some time before I could make a proper clone, but the moment I could, whatever time I had to trail would be magnified. Whatever experience clones gained, I gained. The memories gave me a headache, but even if I only had a single, full day to work with them, it all could still make up more than a month's worth of training. With a hundred clones, ten hours of training turned into a thousand hours. Not even half of a day turned into forty days of nonstop training. It was how Naruto learned wind-style so quickly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But he trained for a week, at most, from what I could recall, using a couple hundred clones. Half the time he had he used to get wind-style, the other half was used to get the Rasenshuriken. Naruto could even make a thousand clones if he tried, but training with them is another thing. Kurama would have broken free if he did. But me, with ten hours and a thousand clones, I could get over a year's worth of training in a day. Would my body be able to handle the backlash? Would my mind? I didn't know the answer.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But whatever I wanted to achieve, I could within a month, but what would I need to achieve victory? It was twenty-four days until the Chūnin exams. If I was lucky, I would get twenty-days to train, a day to relax and recover, and then go back to the village fresh and able. If I instead restricted myself to ten hours of training a day, then a thousand clones, over all the days of training, would get me nearly twenty-two years of work in. The thought scared me and made me let out a shaky laugh. Would my mind and body be able to handle the backlash of all that? Even with the gamer, my answer was no.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A hundred clones it is," I muttered, looking at the meat. "Or more? Hm…?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A hundred what?" Karin quietly asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nothing, Karin-chan, I'm just—worrying aloud."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh… Well, you s-should flip the meat, Hikigaeru-chan," Karin directed, looking at the sizzling meat. I did as asked, but fiddled with the meat longer than I'd like.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's bothering you, Hikigaeru-kun?" Haku inquired. "Other than the obvious."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm thinking about my own training, and… I'm just—still getting used to having one arm. I know I'll adapt eventually, but off the top of my head, I can think of a dozen or so things that'll bother the crap out of me later. Cleaning dishes, showering, fighting, and… so on."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Doesn't help that we don't know what's happening in the village, does it?" Karin offered, and I slowly nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It didn't. I didn't know if everyone thought we were dead, I didn't know if our moment could be tracked, and I didn't know what people would think or feel with us gone. I didn't know how Mama and Papa would take my sudden disappearance, or what lies Danzō was going to spin. The unknown all resulted in my eye twitching, and I glared at the strips of beef as they sizzled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sure everything will turn out well, Hikigaeru-kun," Haku offered, and I could tell she noticed the sour shift in my stature.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I quietly agreed, not wanting to think about it all. I had to trust in Jiji, hoping he would take care of things. "Karin-chan," I pointed at the sizzling meat, "go ahead and toss in the eggs. I'll make them scrambled. And make sure you eat up. We'll need the protein."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin did as directed, poured the eggs in, but as I scraped the sides and bottom of the yoshikawa, mixing the eggs about, Haku asked, "So what's this about a hundred clones, Hikigaeru-kun?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm? Oh, no, I… I'm gauging how I should push myself. How many hours, how many days I give myself to recover, what I'm going to do, and so on."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And how does a hundred clones mix into this?" Haku asked again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I sighed, hoping I didn't have to answer that. "Alright, I'll tell you two girls, but you can't tell Naruto-kun about this trick. He's in a different situation than me, and if he does it—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then the bijū inside of him may lash out?" Haku interrupted. I blinked, before giving her a questioning glance. "Zabuza-san figured it out, and informed me while we were captive."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Bijū what?" Karin inquired.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I sighed and shook my head. "It's considered against the law to tell others about it, Karin, Haku, so I can't give you guys much info, alright? That said, you didn't hear this from me," I went on, and both girls smiled. "Naruto-kun has the Kyūbi inside of him. The seal keeping it in only works if he's not suffering from major chakra exhaustion, or if he's not raging out over something. Say, someone's assumed death. So for now, just promise me you won't tell him this secret, and promise me you won't tell others that I told you. Alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course, Hikigaeru-kun.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…so that explains the dark chakra I felt inside of Naruto-kun," Karin muttered, only to jump when she saw Haku and I looking at her. "Y-yeah, I promise."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good, good. Alright, so the Shadow Clone jutsu works like this…"

* * *

 **⠀⠀Two Days Later**

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was sweating, my breath was heavy, it was mid-day, and Haku and Karin sat on a log, watching me work as they ate lunch. My chakra reserves regenerated almost as fast as I could use it. Again, I screamed, and my chakra poured out of me in waves. Then I tried to summon clones. Hundreds of me appeared, only to vanish a second later. Some of them looked proper, and from the ones that did, I received their memories. A split moment of life, leading to nothing more than a flash, an image of what they saw. The rest were off in some way. Now the experience for the One-Handed Shadow Clone jutsu was close to level one. A few more tries was all I needed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled again, feeling my throat tear from the volume I yelled at.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Again, a hundred of me filled the clearing I worked in, and again, they poofed away. I received the memories of most, but my brain processed each flash as it came. I recalled every angle, the look on every clone, from the tired exhaustion in each of them, to every disfigured detail in the rest. I screamed again, and the bar raised higher and higher. My chakra shot down by two thirds, only to slowly build its way back up. I counted to ten, and it was full again, only to drop back down as I screamed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled for the four-hundredth time, only to see the skill flash. There was a faint chime that rang in the back of my mind, and the skill finally raised to level one. I huffed and puffed, but my clones didn't poof. We all looked between each other, and not one of us processed our victory. I let my arm fall, and it flopped to my side as I gazed at the army of Hikigaerus.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"D-did it work?" Karin asked, only to choke on her tongue as every single one of me glanced looked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Karin-chan, it—worked," one of my clones, the one closest to her, said. Only for her, and every other clone to vanish as I ended the jutsu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you alright, Hikigaeru-kun? With how much energy you were giving it, I was expecting you to be more… energetic?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah," Karin agreed. "You kind of look disappointed."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Happy, I'm not disappointed," I began, shouting loud enough for them to hear me, only to gasp for air mid-sentence, "but—I'll celebrate later…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I walked over to them, and let myself collapse into the grass beside their log. I didn't need to say anything as I was handed a bowl of food. I didn't even bother looking at what I was eating, nor did I bother tasting it. It went down as fast as it was handed to me, and Karin and Haku quietly watched as I ate like a starving pig.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Seconds?" Haku offered, refilling her own empty bowl, and offering it to me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please…" I nodded, taking it, but before I took a bite, I asked, "How goes the drills?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Karin-chan is learning quickly, but she's tiring too easily."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hey, I lasted two hours before I needed a break," Karin countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Which is only about twenty more minutes than yesterday, and thirty the day before," Haku shot back, only to look back to me. "But Karin-chan's movements are much better than yesterday. They're still sloppy, but you can tell she's mirroring your movements."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What about combat practice?" queried I, as I began eating.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Much better, actually," Karin grinned, pointing her nose into the air with a smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Her movements are still overly choreographed, her footwork is horrid, and she keeps overswinging," Haku explained, giving Karin a sad glare.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"My point still stands!" Karin quickly added, returning the glare with eyes of death.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And you'd be dead, had Hikigaeru-kun not dulled their blades," Haku corrected her, pointing to the swords propping up the fire. Karin just sighed, looking defeated.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And you, Haku-chan? How are the weights?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…heavy."

⠀⠀⠀⠀With a small snort, Karin grinned, and added, "She fell twice, fighting those monsters. I had to run in and help her kill one!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You distracted it by throwing a rock. You missed, and it only bothered turning around because you started screaming at it…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It still worked," Karin sharply intoned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So it was a productive day all around…" I nodded, only to let out a burp. "Oh, excuse me." I then shook my head and went for thirds out of the pot of stew they had made. "Since I finally have my clones down, I'll send some clones out with you two for now on. Karin-chan, you're going to start wearing my lightest weights, so your movements speed up. Slow down, actually… You get what I mean," I sighed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Haku-chan, I'll make a training course you're going to start running through to help your speed. Since I'll be around now, you won't need to worry about combat or covering Karin-chan's back. After that, Karin-chan, it'll be a back and forth with you. Improve your movements with kenjutsu, then improve your strength and speed to keep up with your skill. Haku-chan, for you, after we get your speed up, we'll work on a new jutsu. There's a big body of water to the west of where we can practice with. I think it's… fifty kilometers out? If I carry you two, we can be there in—two minutes? Three? No, five."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The two quietly blinked at me as I started to run through some basic math in my head. "Yes, two or three. Probably shouldn't go so fast though, just so I don't give you two whiplash…" I shook my head, then continued, "As for why, Haku-chan, the jutsu I recall being used on me was called One Horned White Whale, or something. Ram, bird, monkey, horse, snake, and dog were its seals. It takes quite a bit of chakra, but I'll explain more when we get to it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I look forward to it, but I don't have much chakra to start with. Much more than most, but nothing compared to you. And I doubt I'll get to use the jutsu in Konoha. There isn't much water there."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"To counter your second argument, I can make seals that hold the water for you. You'll have to use them though since the seal on me would mess with the process. I'm lucky my own seals aren't being messed with. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to use them right. As for your first argument," I stood up, and placed a hand on Haku's shoulder, "this."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku's mouth dropped, and Karin gasped. Even if it was the first time I had used the jutsu, I still knew the basics of the 'Chakra Transfer Technique.' I gave as much as I regenerated, and after only a second, Haku's eight-thousand chakra was quintuple to forty-thousand. By the time I removed my hand, holding it there for ten seconds, it spiked up to three-hundred-thirty-one-thousand. Forty-one times more chakra than she normally had.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's not even a drop in the bucket of what I have," I stated, and while it was a white lie, it wasn't fully true. What I gave her, I already regenerated. "Now," I glanced at Karin, "we'll work on something else for you… Off the top of my head, I don't rightly know, but while Haku-chan trains with her kekkei genkai, I'll drill you in something else, Karin-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A-alright," she slowly nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku then gazed up at me. And I could tell from how her chakra shifted about, she was stunned. From her facial expressions, I knew she was thinking about something important, but a grin slowly grew on her face. "I…" she began, only to lose her voice. Then, in a much more exciting tone than before she echoed herself, "This is… You have so much chakra…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀She slowly took a deep breath, and I saw her shiver. "Zabuza-san really was right for me to keep an eye on you, Hikigaeru-kun, and I… look forward to seeing how strong I become under you… Senpai."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I paused, at the use of senpai, and gave Haku an inquisitive look. "Senpai? I guess it fits in this context but don't—expect me to call you kōhai though. I have Sakura-chan call me Senpai, but that's just to mess with her…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't need to if you don't want to, Senpai," Haku gave me a short bow. "But," she then stood up, "and all of the chakra I gave her began to flood about her body. I wish to practice now. With this much chakra—I can… Yes, I think I can finally do it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Do what?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku answered by running through seal after seal, and as her hands clapped together, water began to pull out from around her feet. Three-fourths of the chakra I gave her drained out in a thick wave, and a massive, spiraling exploded of water boomed out in front of her. It quickly tore up several trees, drilled a massive hole in the ground, and exploded after flowing out a hundred or so meters. Karin's eyes widened at the carnage, but I gazed out with neutrality to it. Haku then dropped to one knee and began panting.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Was that great Waterfall technique?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…yes," Haku nodded, only to slump backwards against the log she was sitting on moments before.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm, guess You really are a prodigy," I muttered. "Well, you rest up for, let's say, an hour. Try not to do something like that again until we're out near water. A jutsu like that shouldn't take most of what I gave you to use, got it?" Haku nodded and leaned her head back. "Alright then. Now, Karin-chan, are you ready for your weights?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Not really?" she questioned, mostly to herself. "Dragon Offer's heavy, as is, I don't think I can handle weights… Hikigaeru-sempai."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You two, huh?" I asked, looking at her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Perhaps Senpai… can motivate you with one of her whips?" Haku joked, looking over at the redhead beside her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin's head dropped, and without looking at Haku, she stated, "I hate you. I hate you for giving her that idea."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had to giggle at the idea, but I shook my head. "No, no, that's not needed, Haku-chan. Unless it's Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun, I don't like threatening using physical violence to help train people."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh thank kami…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, I like using humiliation. Much more memorable and effective," I added, getting a questioning look from Karin. "Remind me to tell you two about what I did to Sakura-chan. But it Dragon Offer's too heavy for you, Karin-chan, we'll find a workaround. And would you look at that, I already have an idea on how to cut down on some extra weight."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…how?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Your clothes. They weight something. Undies too. You'll train naked for now on."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" Karin gasped, face going red. "Hell no!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You heard your Senpai, Karin-chan. Strip," I teased her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hell no!" Karin shouted, leaping to her feet, and taking several steps away from me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, it's that, or you handle the weights with no complaints," I offered. "Otherwise, I'll stip you down myself, since you're not complying."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine, I'll wear the weights and won't complain, but you stay the hell away from me, Hikigaeru!" Karin shouted while pointing a finger at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What was that?" I began, holding a hand to my ear. "Hikigaeru-what?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No. You lost the right to be called Senpai," she hissed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Nudity it is then," I whispered into her ear after I rushed behind her faster than she could track. I laughed as she yelped in surprise, but as she began scampering away from me, I touched her grayish olive jacket. It vanished into my inventory, leaving Karin with nothing but the mesh armor underneath.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I said I'll handle the weights, Hikigaeru, so don't—" she froze, looked down, and she narrowed her eyes. "What the‽ How did you‽ Give me back my jacket!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know, Karin-chan, I might keep it. Might keep your shorts too, once I get my hands on them." I paused and shook my head. "Hand, not hands. Either way," I sighed, only to take a step closer to her. She took a step away, which made me take another step towards her. "What'll it be, Karin-chan?" I took another step, which made her take another step back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"F-fine," she snapped. "I won't complain, Hikigaeru…senpai!" The final word was hissed out with more malice then I thought Karin could muster, but her chakra, and face was more flustered than angry.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good. Oh, and I would have accepted 'kun' or 'chan'. You don't have to call me 'senpai.'"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then I'm going back to 'chan', you pervert!"

* * *

 **⠀⠀One Day Later**

⠀⠀⠀⠀I had made up my mind. Haku waited by the door for Karin and I, and Karin watched me with a slack-jaw expression. I had made up my mind. I knew what I wanted to do after looking over everything I had. I didn't know if I was going to level up while training Haku and Karin. I didn't know if I was going to be able to sneak off and train in a different dungeon. I'm sure I could, but I didn't feel the need to risk it. Instead, I was before Karin, with my head on the ground, begging. I had made up my mind and was going to push myself to the breaking point.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please!" I begged again. She hesitated to answer.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Even if it was going to take me a week to recover, I was going to push through. Because a year's worth of training in one day with a thousand clones, with seven days of recovery, was still more experience than seven days of training with a hundred clones. And then there was Karin, who can speed up my recovery. She blinked at me a few times but was quiet. I could tell her chakra was conflicted, and if she said no, then I would deal with it without a complaint.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If you say no, then so be it. I won't press the issue! It's your decision, after all!" I added, with my head still pressed against the tatami.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…s-sure," she agreed. "But you can't mess with me anymore," she quickly added. "No more hitting on me, and, and joking about stripping me! Alright, Hikigaeru-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll do my best," I agreed, not looking up at her. "I'll try not to mess with you anymore, Karin-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…good!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Slowly I stood and smiled at the redhead. "Thank you, Karin-chan. I—wasn't looking forward to you saying no."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right," she mumbled, only to shake her head. "So—just how many clones are you going to use anyways?" Karin questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A thousand, and we'll be training ten hours non-stop. Plus the two clones to help direct you two," I answered, stepping towards the door. "Which means, we'll be eating a big breakfast once we get out to the training ground! Well, I will be."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you sure that's wise?" Haku asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's the exact opposite of wise," I grinned. "But I'm giving myself fifty-fifty if it works. Other it works, or it doesn't. It'll all come down to a coin toss."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't think that's how probability works," Karin muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I know," I agreed, as my mind drifted off to the Coin Toss perk. "My luck's been bad in the past, so I'm hoping it'll turn around. Either it does or it doesn't."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It sounds reckless," Haku mused as we exited the safe zone we used to sleep in. Before I could answer, she lifted up Glancer Song, and slit the throat of the nearest demon.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, I know," I repeated, agreeing with her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀And it was. When we reached the training ground, I ate much more than I normally do. Anything in my inventory that was edible was pulled out, cooked up, and eaten. When my belly was full, my clones appeared. Four-hundred grabbed leaves from trees around us, stripping them bare. Then they held them in their hands, pushing chakra through the leaves. Each one did their best to burn a hole through it, while the next six-hundred clones rushed off west to the large body of water, keen to hone our chakra control while meditating atop the water. Two more clones went off with Karin and Haku, and the final clone stood across from me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Either it works, or it doesn't," I muttered, looking at myself.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fifty-fifty," my clone added, as she opened the first two gates.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yep," I agreed, opening the first gate, and taking a fighting pose. "At least this time you don't have any paper bombs." My clone chuckled at my comment, and then I rushed her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She was faster than me, and as I threw a jab, she sidestepped it. Her knee came up, and almost caught me in the stomach, but I blocked with my shin. Swinging my fist back, I went for a wide hammer swing, but my clone ducked it and leaped back. Using the forest's trees, she hopscotched away, leaping from one to another, putting distance between us. I chased after her, running atop the grassy forest floor. With her greater speed, she slammed herself into a tree, and kicked off of it towards me with enough force to shatter the bark behind her. My eyes widened, and I ducked backwards to superman style punch.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Only for her to shoot out her knee and strike me in the jaw. A tooth snapped from the hit, and as the bits flew out of my mouth, two new teeth it. Then I hit the ground and rolled back onto my feet. With a quick bounce, I kicked myself up into the air and withdrew several shurikens. They flew right towards my clones, but she plucked them out of the air by placing her fingers through the holes. When they were thrown back at me, I withdrew a kunai and blocked each one, sending them harmlessly to the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Only for my clone to dash towards where I was falling, and leap into the air. Each shuriken was plucked from the air and thrown back at me. I blocked again, but my clone was on me as the last shuriken pinged off of my kunai. She withdrew the level ten Raizan from my inventory and thrust the blade forward. I moved my kunai to block, but lightning began to spark off of Raizan, and it sliced right through my kunai, and into my lower stomach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I resisted it's paralyzing effect, but as my clone ripped the blade out of me, she thrusted it forward again. Each attack that hit was met with a quiver of lightning flashing through me. I threw a kick, trying to push her away, but she raised a leg and blocked with a knee. When her fifth stab came, a boom of lightning ripped through me, and I was blasted to the ground. By the time I touched off of the dirt, I had healed from the damage, but as I stood, Raizan slammed into my chest, pinning me to the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I tried to breathe, but the sword in my chest stopped me, and as I grabbed at the blade, I glanced at my clone, who slowly fall to the ground. She had thrown Raizan at me, but as I began to pull the blade out, she tossed a second Raizan. The level-three blade hit my stomach, making me curl forward as I heaved out blood. Then I threw myself to the side as a third Raizan hit the crater I had left in the ground. With more force than I should have, I ripped the second Raizan out of my stomach, throwing it into the crater, and as my clone reached me, I had ripped out the first Raizan and turned the blade to her. Using it like a rapier, I fenced my way forward and thrust the blade towards her face. My clone opened the third gate as retaliation.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As her skin shifted to red, her eyes turned white, and her hair stood on end, she opened her jaw wide. Then with a slam of her teeth, she bit down on Raizen's tip. With a twist of her neck, the blade turned in my hand, and her fist was brought up to punch the flat of the blade. Raizan sprung into the air, flopping out of my grasp and her mouth. I followed it with my eye for a split second, only to snap my gate back to my clone as she stepped forward. A roundhouse kick was delivered to my head, and I was flung to the side. I didn't bother keeping track of how many trees I crashed through, but as I began to slowly drag myself out of the remains of a small hill, my clone appeared in front of me with a Rasengan.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then the memories of my clone summoning a clone to make said Rasengan ran through my head. Then the Rasengan itself drilled into my chest, and I was blown back again. I couldn't brace myself, and spun through the air again, only to land near Karin. The redhead glanced at me, only for my clone to yell at her to focus on her opponent, an undread zombie Genma soldier. With more frustration than was necessary, I opened the second gate and turned my attention towards my sparing clone. It was my turn to rush her down, but as I charged, I withdrew Dokoutsui. With a swing of the massive hammer, I crashed it into the ground, causing spikes of stone to erupt around my clone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She shifted about, evading each one, and as I landed near her, I swung the hammer against the sharp protrusions of stone. The earth spikes shattered under the blow and where flung at my clone, turning into an array of shrapnel. Her hand ran through four seals, the tiger, the hare, the boar, and the dog, and when she finished, she slammed her palm into the ground. A mud wall rose from the ground, and all of my shrapnel bounced harmlessly off of it. I then leaped forward, lifting Dokoutsui as I went, and slammed it into the mud wall. The wall, while still fully intact, was shoved back towards my clone, dragging its way along the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Through her chakra, I felt her take a combative stance, and with a heavy haymaker, the wall was demolished around her, leaving my clone unharmed. The impact also shot dust everywhere, concealing her presence. I felt her hand twitch and knew she was holding Life-Giver from how her chakra molded in her body. The gun went bang, but I swung Dokoutsui like a baseball bat. The bullet was torn from the air and flew back towards my clone. It never hit her, and instead exploded between us. The blast blew away the cloud of dust, revealing my clone. She was already running through more hand seals.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Her chakra spiked, and I was washed in flame as the Great Fire Annihilation hit me. I held my ground as it poured in around me, leaving me singed and lightly burned. With a groan, I pushed forward and tossed Dokoutsui. The hammer twirled in the air, spinning faster than most helicopter blades, but my clone caught her. Again, her chakra flared, and I found myself falling into a massive pit. Tilting myself to the side, I shifted in the air and caught myself alongside the wall of the crevasse. Only for several small earth spikes to shoot out of the wall, hitting me in the chest, arm, and leg. A bright light then sparkled above, and I looked up to see my clone firing a second jutsu of fire at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The Great Fireball exploded against my back, freeing me from the spikes, but also knocking me down deeper into the crevasse. Rocks fell atop me, and I groaned under the pressure, but any respite I had was taken away, as the ground exploded underneath me. I was pushed up into the air, by a massive column of stone, only for it to abruptly stop, sending me out of the hole in the ground, and into the swinging hammer of my clone. I felt my ribs crack under the blow, and I spat blood out of my mouth, only to crash down, making another crater near Haku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Finally, my clone let me get a moment to breathe, and as I crawled out of the 'me' shaped hole in the ground, I shook my head. It prompted her to ask, "Is it working?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No," I answered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm going to have to hit you harder then," she mused, opening the next gate.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't. I have a better idea," I interrupted her, making a second clone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ah. I get it," the clone nodded, returning back to the third gate.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ready?" I asked, and the new clone leaped off near the first.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No," my clone answered, only for her to start humming.

⠀⠀⠀⠀The new clone quickly added, "Why fight in silence?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I… don't have an answer for that," I admitted, only to agree as I turned on my own music. I didn't need to tell them to start, and the training continued.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oi!" The three of us turned to see Haku and another Hikiageru looking at us. "Take it that way, ladies. Oh, and I'll be taking Dokoutsui. I need it to set up the training course."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's already done with the drills we were planning?" the first clone I made to fight asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, now give, please," the Haku Training clone requested, pointing at the hammer. A quick toss later and it was handed over. "Thank you. Now, Haku-chan, where was I?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

⠀⠀⠀⠀I hope you enjoyed. Stats will come next chapter. To join our discord, and get instant updates on chapter progress or a chance to read the next chapter early, use the link below. If you have an idea, we have several tabs you can chat channels you can share then in. Have fan art? You can share in the discord. Etc, etc, etc.

⠀⠀⠀⠀ discord . gg/ 7vm4jf (remove the spaces)


	40. O' Konoha

**Chapter Forty**

O' Konoha

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Konoha's eastern gate loomed in the distance, and Karin and Haku stood beside me. Each of them carried their swords on a belt, sheathed in bandages like so many others do. They were walking proud, and were alert, even if Karin didn't have her glasses. Meanwhile, I didn't walk proud, and I currently wasn't alert. My weight kept shifting left and right, and with each step, I could feel a yawn creeping up the back of my throat. I couldn't stop it from escaping and yawned loudly. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to blink away the sleep, only for my hood to fall back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm starting to regret waking," I yawned mid-sentence, "us up… so early."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"If you would have gone to bed early, Senpai, then it wouldn't have been a problem," Haku commented. She then reached out a hand and tugged my hood back up for me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, yeah, I know," I muttered, "and thank you…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Why did you decide to go over the reports so many times, anyway?" Karin questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Just wanted them to be," I yawned again, "right. No mistakes, no additional questions needed to ask, and—yada yada." I then stretched and gazed up at the dawning sky. "Just wish it wasn't twenty pages long."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Twenty? Haku-chan and I only wrote one each! Why did you stay up all night writing all that?" Karin half questioned, half demanded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Lots of details needed to be gone over, Karin-chan. Lots and lots of details… So many damn details," I mumbled. "I think I got… two hours of sleep?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Two‽" Haku gasped, only to stop in her tracks, and give me a deadly scowl. "Sempai, you need to take better care of yourself. With how hard you push your body, you need your sleep." She then crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Especially when you nearly kill yourself every time you try to train."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know, Haku-chan, I know…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀The two then went quiet as I hung my head, but with each step, I could feel Haku's glare drill into the back of my head. I tried to ignore it, which wasn't hard given how tired I was, and I kept marching to Konoha's gate. The two quickly followed after, and as we walked, the morning sun slowly rose. It was half-way to seven, and I could already see the gate guards waiting for us. I smiled at them as I felt one the Hyūga guard's chakra flare. With a wave, I knew he was watching us as we were getting closer, and with the way his chakra began to shake, I knew he was shocked. How could he not? The Hyūga knew who I was, and knew my chakra, and I had vanished for a month, only to returned without an arm.

⠀⠀⠀⠀It didn't take long for us to get to the gates of Konoha, and there, none other than Saō, the very first Konoha-nin I ever met was waiting. He was still a large man, with a nose as big as Papa, who was just as tall. "State your reasoning for trying to enter the village," he said.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Saō-san," I began, lifting my hood a bit to show my face, "you don't you recognize me, do you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀He blinked, and his eyes widened a bit. "Hikigaeru-san," he began, gazing at me with his surprisingly small eyes, "is that you?" he asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hello, Saō-san," I grinned up to him, "It's good to see you again. "And yes, I am. Senju Hikigaeru, Uzumaki Karin, and Haku reporting back from a month-long hiatus after being kidnapped. Please do not spread the word around, I'd like to report to," another yawn broke out, and as I covered my mouth, my hood fell back down, "the Hokage about what's happened to us…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Leaping down from atop the wall, the Hyūga nin I sensed still had his Byakugan active. When I turned to him, I didn't need to use the gamer to know who he was. "Good morning, Tokuma-san," I said to him, offering a soft smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He didn't answer right away and watched me closely. "…what were the words you told Hinata-san before you two started training together. On your first day, before you became Genin."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, I get it. Testing me to see if I'm really Hikigaeru," I noted, only to raise a hand to tap my chin. "That she… Ah, no. That wasn't it; it was: everyone knows she loves Naruto-kun, but I love him as family, not like her, and how," I yawned, and again, I covered my mouth with my hand, "if she stays at a distance, and is never really there, then that love means nothing… The right to open up belongs to her, and I doubted she'll even come out unless it's forced out. I think… I'm tired right now since I didn't get any sleep."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Which is your own fault," Karin added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I ignored her but then gave Tokuma the stink eye. "Wait, how do you even know what I said to Hinata-chan, Tokuma-san?" I asked, looking at the Hyūga. "Hiashi-san made sure we were alone for our first bout."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I didn't," he admitted. "I already knew you were the real Hikigaeru, but I asked since I was curious. We all know you said something to Hinata-san that made her more active, and I just wanted to know." He gave me a small, apologetic bow. "I'm sorry for the deception."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I blinked at the Hyūga, only to sigh. "It's fine." I yawned again, only to mutter, "Damn, I need coffee…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Tokuma, head back up on the wall. I'll be escorting them to the Hokage myself," Saō ordered. "And do not tell anyone that Hikigaeru-san, Karin-san, and Haku-san have returned to the village. She wishes to speak to the Hokage first about her disappearance. Understand?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes sir," the Chūnin at the gate quietly agreed, and before we walked off, I threw my hood back up.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I was distracted as we entered the building with the Hokage's office. I could feel everyone's chakra as we walked through the village, and it was equal parts enjoyable as it was troublesome. Papa and Mama were still in the village, but so was Orochimaru. Then there was another presence, and I suspected it was Gaara. The chakra tasted sickly, and I couldn't put the taste, but it was powerful. Then there was Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kakashi-Sensei. They were training, in training ground three, and from how Naruto and Sasuke's chakra felt, they were having an argument. It felt nice, and nothing seemed to change there.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then there was Jiji's chakra. It was twisted up, moved sluggishly, and I could tell just how much stress he was dealing with from how it curdled within him. It was a hard job, being the Hokage, but as we closed in on his door, I couldn't stop grinning. Jiji was alone, other than the two ANBU guards with him, and I could not stop thinking about how wonderful was being home. As Saō knocked on the door, Jiji's voice boomed loud enough for us to enter. Neither Karin, Haku, or myself removed our hoods as we entered, and I could tell Jiji was eyeing us with an inquisitive look.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Saō, what is it?" Hiruzen began.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He's just escorting us, Jiji," I spoke up, and at the sound of my voice, Hiruzen's back straightened. Raising my hand, I pulled the hood back, as did Karin and Haku. "It's been a long month, Jiji, so I hope you have time. We've got a lot to talk about."

⠀⠀⠀⠀The old man looked surprised, to say the least, but as he gazed over us, his smile softened. It then hardened as his eyes slowly drifted to my left arm. With a raise of his hand, the two ANBU guards appeared in front of him. "One of you secure the room. The other, runoff and fetch Tsunade and Jiraiya."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"May we please also call in Anko-san, as well? Orochimaru got me with his seal. A nasty one, right on my shoulder," I spoke up, only to be given a worried look from Jiji.

⠀⠀⠀⠀He nodded, and continued, "Mitarashi Anko, as well. Tell the three of them to wait by the door until I let them in. Inform them of nothing, and only say it's urgent. I want them here now." As the nin vanished, and I felt their chakra scatter about, Jiji looked to Saō. "Thank you, Saō, for escorting them. Please return to your post. Do not speak of their return until you are given orders otherwise."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Lord Hokage," Saō bowed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀As he left, I said to him, "It was nice to see you again, Saō-san."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then the door clicked closed, and Jiji stood. He turned his back to us and closed each of the blinds behind him. "Hikigaeru-chan," he turned to me, his eyes gazing at my missing arm, "are you alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Overall? I feel wonderful. Tired, but great. Arm wise?" I raised a hand and grabbed my shoulder. "Well, after you use shadow clones to train and spar, and do everything, really, you get used to only having one arm fast… Still—it's more troublesome than anything."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I see…" He gazed to Karin and Haku. "Are you two well, as well?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No real problems to report, Hokage-sama," Haku answered. "I am worried about Zabuza-san, however. How has he been since we left?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He is doing well," Jiji answered, then looked to Karin for her answer.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan turned into a sadoma—" Karin began, but I spun around and cover her mouth.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You said you'd be quiet about that!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin mumbled something, and as I removed my hand, she repeated, "And you agreed you wouldn't hit on me!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sempai, Karin-chan, please, not in front of Hokage-sama," Haku requested, putting on an unnecessary sly smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sadomasochist," Karin then repeated, only to point her thumb at me. "Right here."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let my head fall to the side, and quietly glared at the girl. "You're lucky I'm tired…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure," Karin agreed, looking away from me, and sticking her nose in the air.

⠀⠀⠀⠀When I turned back to Jiji, I flinched at the way he was smiling at us. He then laughed and lifted his pipe to puff at it. "It's good to see you're doing well, considering," he gestured at my arm. "Now, the report?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right." I handed Jiji a neat stack of papers from my inventory. "If it's alright with you Jiji, I'd like to go over everything that I didn't put in my written report. Otherwise, it's one-to-one. This," I gestured to the papers, "is everything that can be on record. Otherwise, you'll have a problem to sort out with Danzō." I shifted my position forward and did my best to stand straight. "Danzō's nin were the ones that attacked and captured us in the village."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Jiji's posture, like mine, had straightened. With a slow hand, he removed his pipe from his mouth. "Explain," he ordered, looking me in the eye.

⠀⠀⠀⠀With a quiet inhale, I filled my lungs as much as I could, and began, "Hyūga Iroha was placed under a Genjutsu by Danzō to lure the three of us to a secluded training ground. I knew it was a trap and failed to spring it due to Iroha himself. When attempting to open the eight gates, to fight Iroha-san and the nin under Danzō, Iroha closed the chakra points used to open the gates. Something I didn't even realize the Hyūga could do, but it makes sense. There's always a way to counter a jutsu.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"By the time I realized what he had done, Karin and Haku had both been poisoned and were on the floor, asleep. At some point in the struggle, Iroha prevented me from using Gokumonji by slicing open my hand, making me drop the blade. I suspect that the wound he gave me was tainted with poison, but I didn't feel its effects at all. I would have eventually been able to fight them off, had one of Danzō's men not placed a sword through my mouth, severing my spinal cord. When my body went limp, the group of them carried me halfway to the southern border, just north-east of it, but west of the Land of Wave."

⠀⠀⠀⠀As I went on, giving broad strokes of the event, Jiji's expression hardened more and more. "There, the nin met up with Orochimaru, where the captures stated that Danzō's deal with Orochimaru wasn't to be broken, and reminded him of the consequences; If I were to be harmed, Sasuke-kun Dies. From what I could hear, the deal was to trade me for Sasuke-kun, after I had been injected with something. As I was escaping, while using my Shadow Clones, I raided the lab they were using, and stole these." From my inventory, I withdrew all but one of the injections and placed them before Jiji.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't know what's in them, but it was supposed to give me—something. Something that Danzō wanted. However, as for the deal itself, in his right mind, he should have never made it. As Uchiha Itachi wishes Sasuke-kun to be alive, so that he may have a challenge when Sasuke-kun grows up, Danzō having him killed would take away that right. Given his morbid actions, Itachi may retaliate against the village. There's no doubt that he knows our secrets, and he has to be holding them over our heads, so we don't take action against him. As for Danzō's actions, I suspect it was a ploy. Get something from Orochimaru, then betray him, and recover myself, Karin, and Haku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But… I don't know if he would bother with Karin or Haku. They might be Uzumaki and a former Yuki and have some value in the village, but if Danzō would go to such risks to have me injected with that," I pointed to the vial, "then whatever it is, it must be worth it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I finished by putting my arm behind my back and waiting for Jiji's response. By now his chakra was almost unreadable. It had become so stiff, so rigid that its flavor defaulted into almost nothing. All that was there was a suppressed killing intent that failed to leek out from him. With aching muscles, Jiji took in a long, deep breath, only for him to look down at the report. Then, on the other side of the door, I felt Papa and Mama's chakra. I glanced back to it, but stopped myself from throwing it open, and giving my parents a hug.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Is there anything else?" Jiji asked, not looking away from the papers.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Only one thing isn't in the report, Jiji. I—should mention that I wasn't fully truthful when we spoke in the hospital, a month ago." Jiji's eyes snapped up to me with the same, hardened expression as before. "When I said I was trusted by the Oni clan, I might have withheld some information regarding them. They—the Oni—don't like their secrets being told, and I kept some of them intact. It's not in the report, but I can tell you now… and it'll help explain how I lost my arm."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Putting the papers down, Jiji's expression hardened even more. "Explain," he said, in a neutral tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I have an ability to—go to the Oni. Well, not the Oni, but where the Oni need me to be. It's like summoning, only it's more tied to my soul than my chakra. I don't know all the details, but it's something I can refuse at any point. Instead of me asking for the Oni's aid, it's the Oni asking me for aid. They're not really in any position to fight, so they give their power to those that can. Just think of it as a summoning contract, but in reverse, and I get weapons instead of summons," I lied while feeling a headache slowly burn its way into my forehead.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I see…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now, I need to point out that I can't summon at the moment. The seal stops me, and," I paused, shook my head, and lifted my shirt a bit so Jiji could see my stomach. "This seal. Orochimaru placed it on me before I got to his base. It messes with my control over my chakra, prevents me from summoning, and teleporting about with the Yondaime's jutsu. It didn't prevent me from using the Oni's call, which is a sealless jutsu they showed me, and only I can teleport there, so I had to place Karin and Haku into my seals so they escaped with me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Feeling a lack of breath in my lungs, I took a second, long, deep breath, and went on, "Where it sends me is a far off place called Japan. It's not anywhere on our maps, and I checked, but it's surrounded by water, so I assume somewhere in the vast oceans more north of the equator."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sempai," Haku placed a hand on my shoulder, getting my attention, "you're rambling. Focus."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Right, sorry. Thank you, Haku." I let out a yawn, took a deep breath, and looked back to Jiji. "On page thirteen. That's where this happens in my report. To get away from Orochimaru, I used the Oni's ability to call me, but I needed to make sure Orochimaru thought I was gone, as the ability brings me back to the Elemental Nations where I used the jutsu prior. Now, to make sure he was vacant of the area, and to make sure he thought I was dead, I… sort of threw about every single paper bomb I had, all around me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Before I detonated them, I tossed Enryuu over to Orochimaru, and told him to tell my parents I loved them, but the seal be placed on my stomach messed with my timing, and I couldn't detonate all of the tags at once. My control was all over the place, and with thousands of paper bombs going off earlier than I'd like, I—blew my arm off in the explosion. It nearly killed me, but after I entered Japan, I dragged myself to a nearby castle that was taken over by demons—yes, actual demons—and I found a room that the demons couldn't enter, and pulled Karin and Haku from my seal. I'm just lucky there was enough oxygen in it for them…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Without saying a word, Jiji looked to the report and began to shift through it. His eyes scanned the papers quickly, and I could tell he was skim reading everything. Without looking away from the report, he stated, "It's good that you've already written out a cover story for your disappearance in the last month. Hiding in the Land of Rivers would be easy enough if you were thought dead by Orochimaru. Karin, Haku, can you confirm Hikigaeru's report? What she has already said, and the cover written here?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Hokage-sama," Haku answered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course we can, Lord Hokage," Karin agreed. "Hikigaeru-chan made sure we had it drilled into our heads."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…Hikigaeru," he began, and I noticed the 'kun' was missing, "I have several questions regarding—everything. You have to understand this is hard to swallow. I want to know if you're going to stretch the truth again."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I won't, Jiji. I only did it before, since the Oni didn't fully trust me. In fact, for keeping the secret from you, they rewarded me with all of the Oni swords, but now—they understand I can't. So long as only you, Karin, and Haku know, it's fine in their eyes."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…when did you go and speak with them?" Karin asked, looking at the back of my head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I turned and gave her a smile. "When I made all those shadow clones to train," I lied. I never did speak to any of the Oni.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru," Jiji placed the report down, and lifted his pip again, "First, I have questions regarding your capture. How sure are you that Danzō was the one behind your capture."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd put the lives of everyone I love on it," I stated. "From their chakra alone, I can identify three of them. The lead, who's chakra was quite distinctive, and whose voice I can't forget. Then there was a young boy, who's pail and uses ink as ninjutsu. Lastly, another nin by the tone of his voice, and the size of his figure. Two of which I can sense from here, along with—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I whipped my head to the side and felt Orochimaru's chakra began to drift closer to ours. "Jiji, Orochimaru is in the village. He's slowly making his way to us."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I am aware, Hikigaeru. I have the Hyūga tracking his movements through the village."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, good…" I let out a yawn, only to rub at my eye again. "Where was I? Right, Danzō's men. Yes, Jiji, I can identify them with no problem, if needed. Then, while we were being taken away, on multiple occasions, Danzō's men and Orochimaru himself mentioned him by name. Details can be found between page one and six."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And the Oni—how did you meet them?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"The same way I told you, only instead of fighting the giant pig thing outside of the village, it was in Japan. The Oni themselves offered me the power to kill the demon, and so long as I promised to fight then, I can keep the power to use as I saw. Again, I already told you that, but—it's one way I go and train. It's why my clothes always had blood on them, and, no wait, I already told you that, too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please excuse her, Hokage-sama, Sempai decided that only getting a few hours of sleep was a good idea," Haku put in. Karin just nodded in agreement.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…it's just stress," I commented. "But I do have a question for you Jiji." I stood straight again, and put my hand behind my back. "Is my mission canceled, or can I help my friends when they need me the most?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Jiji didn't answer right away and took a deep puff of his pipe. Looking away from me, he gazed to the door behind Karin, Haku, and I, and slowly nodded. "Your will of fire refuses to out, does it? Are you sure you still wish to enter the Chūnin Exams?" He looked to my arm. "Even after injuring yourself?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes. I didn't train myself half to death to just give up now, Jiji."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You said you used clones to train; how?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Chakra control and nature manipulation. Fire, to be exact."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And how many clones, for how many days?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Too many, and too many" Karin muttered, shaking her head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's right—Jiji. Too many, and too many," I agreed with a yawn.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"To be exact, Sempai used an average of a thousand clones every three days," Haku clarified. "Then, after she got accustomed to the training, used half that every day for—six days, I think."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I then started counting, while Jiji's expression shifted to surprise. "I think I used… six-thousand clones? For ten hours, none stop, so… two-thousand-five-hundred days worth of training?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's—almost six years, Hikigaeru-chan," Jiji stated, surprised. He then gazed to Karin and Haku. "Is she telling the truth?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's is, but I wish she wasn't…" Karin muttered. "Even broke her promise to me, half way through."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"To be fair," I began, only to yawn, "I woke up," again, I yawned, "and you were on flopped of me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Look, it's not my fault I move around in my sleep!" Karin snapped at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Calm down, you two, it's fine," Haku put in with a sweet voice. "You don't want the nin outside to hear you, do you?" she asked, and thankfully, Mama and Papa, and now Anko, who was also outside, didn't burst into the room.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And I'll make it up to you, Karin-chan, I promise…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I take it you used your ability, Karin, to help Hikigaeru-kun?" Jiji questioned, and the red-head nodded while glaring at me. "I see… Hikigaeru," again, I noticed Jiji dropped the 'kun,' "are you sure you're fit for duty?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Jiji."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…very well. Your mission still stands, but I want you to have a full check up by Tsunade before the end of the day. And I want those seal looked at by Jiriaya before the Exams start." Again, he lifted up the report, and he grunted as he turned the page. "You were working on the Rasengan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, Jiji. I—can't really do what I want to do with it, since the seal," I pointed to my stomach, "kind of stops me, but I can add an element to the Rasengan. At best, it's Katon: Rasengan, but I want to make it bigger, and more—violent? My goal is to just throw small suns at people. I'm call it the Rasenchōshinseion, but the silver lining is that I at least now I can throw a Rasengan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And shoot mini ones like tiny bullets," Karin added, still glaring at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't mind her, Hokage-sama, she's still mad at Hikigaeru over a training incident," Haku sweat dropped.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She shot me in the face, and broke my glasses!" Karin growled, and I sweatdropped at the volume.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Again, I'm sorry, Karin-chan, I really am," I apologize.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Interrupting us, Jiji stated, "I'll have a pair made by tomorrow. We should have your prescription on file."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh? Well, please and thank you, Lord Hokage," Karin bowed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Jiji nodded and his smile slowly returned. "I'm glad you're all safe if a bit worse for wear. Karin, Haku—I will have a debriefing prepared for the two of you later. You two will need to know about the mission Hikigaeru-kun is on." Jiji stood, opened one of the drawers in his desk, placed my report inside, only to toss a scroll towards me. "I had Jiraiya seal your sword away in that. Any attempts we made to lift it, or even analyze it, failed. We have kept it here, in case you return."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, thank you so much, Jiji," I gushed, not hesitating to open the scroll. When my blade appeared out of it, I squealed again and hugged the demonic, evil greatsword. But as it's dark chakra filled the air, Karin scowled at the feeling, and from outside the door, I could tell Mama, Papa, and Anko all perked up at the horrid feeling it gave off. Then, everyone relaxed as as my chakra filled the blade.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa, lifting his hand, knocked at the door, and asked, "Sensei, we're here. You called for us?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Jiji, moving to take a seat, stuck his pipe in his mouth, and called out in an equally loud voice as Papa, "Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko—enter." The door slid open, and a gasps was all the warning I got before Mama slammed herself into me, pulling me into a hug. As Gokumonji clattered to the ground, Papa slowly walked into the room, and Mama's started to cry.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mama," I quietly said into her ear. "I missed… I missed you too." I brought my arm up, and while I embraced her, I could feel Papa smiling at us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mama then pushed me back, and I had to brace myself with a foot just to not fall over. As she gazed at my arm, Mama, and Papa from how his chakra curdled, realized it was gone. "What happened‽" Mama demanded, almost yelling at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Jiji has the report, Mama, and I," I yawned, lifting my hand to my mouth, "need coffee… Is it alright if—I go over it later?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru, you're missing an arm! What happened? We know Orochimaru got his hands on you—what did that snake do it you‽" Mama demanded again. "Did he cut off your arm‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't really want to go through things again, but as I looked at how intense Mama's eyes were, and as I felt her chakra flicker back and forth, tugging itself towards me, my body relaxed. She had been absent from my life for nearly three years. To me, she was Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, but more so, my mother, who I had ran away from over dreams about my father, Jiraiya. My decision to leave her boiled down to 'The Gamer', but I couldn't help but smile as I looked into her eyes. I had made my eyes look the same as hers as a joke. To mess with others, but now, I felt something else. Papa loved me, but Mama really loved me. GLaDOS was the reason she hadn't.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure, Mama. I'll tell you," I said in a more joyful voice, and from how Papa's chakra relaxed, I knew he was seeing what I was feeling. "When I was escaping from Orochimaru, before he could really do anything to me, other than put two seals on me—yes, Anko-san," I turned to the purpled haired Kunoichi, who had been silent this whole time, "it's that seal, plus one on my stomach to prevent summoning, teleporting, and a few other things…" I resisted a yawn, holding it in, and focusing back on Mama's face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But I got away, putting up a big fight. Had to use clones and the seventh gate, but I was able to run, and when I knew I couldn't escape, I knew I had to trick him into thinking I was dead, so—using paper bombs I faked my death, and lost my arm in the blast. It's all a blur though, but the report goes over—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mama cut int with a right hook, and I hit the floor. "How could you be so reckless‽" Mama then yelled, ready to swing again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Tsunade, control yourself!" Papa snapped at her, crossing his arms. I knew he would have gone on, had I not stop with a fit of laughs.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, that's one way to wake up!" I giggled as I turned my head to the side, and looked up at them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Sighing, Papa shook his head and smirked. "I'm glad your back, Hikigaeru-kun. It wasn't easy for Tsunade or I to remain in the village, knowing you had been taken by Orochimaru. We did get to see the report of what your battle did to his base, though. Glad to see you put up a fight, but—Kakashi's right. You're too reckless."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…what report?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kakashi and I were the first two to track down where Orochimaru took you, Gaki. We saw all the stuff you did to that base of his."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh." I glanced to Jiji. "So you already knew." He nodded at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now let me see that neck of yours," Anko stated, only to crouch down next to me, grabbed at my shirt, and tugged it to the side, showing the seal. "Damn… Bastard got you with his curse, too."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Curse?" I questioned, looking over to Anko now. "I wouldn't really call it a curse, considering it doesn't do anything," I muttered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Senpai, I think you mean, 'doesn't do anything negative," Haku mused, now crouching down beside Anko. "Well," she glanced to Karin, "almost."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, no kidding…" Karin agreed, looking away from me and frowning. "Y-you look at crazy when you're using it, Hikigaeru-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…you use what‽" Papa, and not surprisingly Anko, yelled at the same time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa's features, now looking almost identical to what Mama had looked expressed when she swung at me, hardened, but Anko, standing up, demanded with a death glare, "Alright, Gaki, start talking!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I sighed, lifted my head, only to let it drop, and thump against the floor. "Thanks, Karin, I was hoping I could be out of the room when they found out about it when they go over the report in detail…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, consider us almost even, you sadomasochist," Karin countered, giving me a smuggish grin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sadomasochist…?" Mama mouthed with a raised brow. "Hikigearu, what does she mean?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I let out another, annoyed sigh, and just shook my head. Pushing up off of the floor, I looked between everyone, and began, "It would be easier if I just showed you all…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, what‽" Karin questioned, looking shocked. "No!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, consider us almost even, then Karin-chan," I mimicked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru, explain what you're doing before you do anything," Papa ordered. "Otherwise, I'm stopping you now."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…yes, Papa," I quietly agreed. "I was able to—stop the seal from making Orochimaru's chakra, and instead store my chakra in it. Like how Mama's seal works," I lied, as I started to stand. "At least, that's the simple version… I think."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sounds like bullshit to me," Anko muttered, and it really was.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And it's the truth," I shot back. "I burned away his chakra and took over the seal with my own. I think."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You think?" Papa raised a brow, not looking convinced.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It really is the truth," Haku spoke up. "Karin-chan always passes out when she uses the seal."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-no I don't!" Karin snapped at Haku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She's lying," Haku sang. "Karin-chan always rants over how annoying Senpai is, but how great her chakra feels."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"N-no!" Karin yelled, with her face now going red. "And I told you that in good faith, a-and here you go j-just telling everyone?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's for Senpai's safety, Karin-chan, or are you calling Senpai a liar?" Haku questioned, giving Karin a shocked expression. "Then, it must be Orochimaru's chakra that gets you flustered."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Karin switched gears from flustered, to a rage-filled anger, and stretched out, "Hell no!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then what is it? Do you only sense Senpai's chakra or someone else's?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's only Hikigaeru's chakra, now quiet down, and stop talking! I already have enough crap to deal with cause of this Sadomasochist!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh, good. Glad we cleared that up, right Senpai?" Haku cheerfully asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I couldn't stop smiling and eyed Haku with an impressed grin. Karin, who then caught on to what Haku did, just blinked, only to roll her eyes, and pinch the bridge of her nose. "Oh come on… I would have just said the truth if you two asked…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But that isn't as fun," Haku offered, getting a growl from Haku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you, Karin-chan," I sang.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then is it true?" Mama questioned. "Is it just your chakra in that curse, Hikigaeru?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Tsunade," Papa raised a hand, and looking at me with more intensity than I've ever seen, past life included, "I'll handle this." Papa, not taking his eyes off of me, stepped to the door and closed it. "Hikigaeru—I know you're a genius. I know you always try your hardest." Papa stepped forward and crouched down, and even on one knee, he was still slightly taller than me. "You reverse-engineered the Rasengan, using a method I myself figured out. Even without you asking me how. You reverse engineered Minato's Flying Thunder God technique, even when Minato's own Hokage Guard Platoon couldn't.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"At this point, you're almost a Jōnin, and I know you wouldn't lie to me. So prove to me you're telling the truth," he stated, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Look me in the eye, and tell me, there isn't a drop of Orochimaru's chakra in that seal. I know, for a fact, what his chakra feels like. I know how evil it feels, and what that seal can do to people." He furrowed his brow and glared into my eye. "Prove to me his chakra isn't anywhere in you anymore, and that you're in control. Otherwise, I'm sealing off that thing right here."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…of course, Papa," I nodded, only to take a step back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh no," Karin quivered, B-lining herself towards the door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀She didn't make it to the door before I began pushing my chakra into my seal. In a flash, much faster than anyone in the room anticipated, I slammed open the second form of the curse. Two horns sprung from my head, my nails and teeth sharpened, and my chakra began to swell. The chakra reserve I had when I faced Papa had grown from when I had faced him, but now, with the fifty-percent increase the seal provided, I let the weight of my chakra filled the room. It was more than Papa and Mama combined.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Tilting my head to the side, I gave Papa a grin, showing him my sharp teeth, and asked, "Well, Papa, what do you think?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sempai, you knocked Karin-chan out again," Haku broken in. I didn't need to look at the redhead to know she was slumped against the door, with her hand on the doorknob. She was drooling, had a big smile and even bigger blush on her face.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I know," I chirped, "and she calls me a pervert."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa didn't bother giving Karin a second glance as he looked onto me. By now he was standing, and I could tell his guard was up. So was Jiji's, Mama's, and Anko's, but as I began to stretch, letting my muscles relax as my chakra grew, I knew my presence could be felt in the village. At the edge of my rage, I could tell Orochimaru was looking in my direction. He was happy, I could tell he was grinning from ear to ear, and I knew both were not good.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You look like an Oni, now," Anko bluntly pointed out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She does…" Mama agreed, looking at me with worry and fear.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I think my link to the Oni has something to do with that," I offered, lying to them again. "But I have no clue, honestly." I then spun in a slow circle, only to stop as I faced Papa, "What do you think?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I don't sense his chakra at all," he muttered, only to step forward, and poke at my horns. "Kind of reminds me of my headband, to be honest," he added. Stepping to my side, he poked at where the curse seal was, and tilted my head to the side for him to see. "It vanishes when you're like this too. Hm… Hikigaeru," Papa stood straight and crossed his arms again. "I have a few questions before I make my decision. First, how exactly did you get rid of his chakra?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No clue, Papa," I lied. "But it just kept eating and eating away at my chakra, and eventually—his chakra was gone. It's why I said, 'I think' so many times. I have a hypothesis or two, and perhaps the second seal Orochimaru placed onto me ins a factor, but I don't rightly know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What other seal?" Papa asked quickly, taking a step back.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"This one." I reached down and lifted my shirt slightly. Crouching again, Papa eyed the seal and began looking it over.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But then Jiji began, "Tsunade, Jiraiya—take Hikigaeru, Kain, and Haku to the hospital. Give them full check-ups, get Karin a second pair of glasses, and remove that second seal on Hikigaeru before the start of the Chūnin Exams. I'll leave the decision to seal Orochimaru's curse up to you."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Chūnin Exams? Sensei, you're not still thinking about sending her into them, are you?" Mama questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes, I am, considering she has an A-rank mission regarding the exam," Jiji clarified.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, good to know that's still going to happen, then," Anko commented, only to step to the side, and lean on a wall. "Looks like you three are going to get all nice and snugly with me… Just," she turned to me, and scowled, "keep that seal of yours on lock while you're near me, got it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Absolutely not!" Papa cut in, looking at Hiruzen with a hard expression. "She just got back, without an arm, and you're sending her into the Chūnin Exams‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Jiraiya, if I didn't think she could handle it, I wouldn't be sending her to face other Genin. You yourself just said she was Jōnin level," Jiji countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Tsunade, back me on this," Papa requested, looking to Mama.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But Mama didn't meet his gaze. She instead was looking at me, while I still had the seal active. As she eyed me, I pulled my chakra from the seal, and my skin faintly warmed as I felt the curse contract. "Do you—think you're ready, Hikigaeru?" she asked, in a worried tone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I was ready a month ago, and I've done nothing but training in the Land of Waves. I know for a fact that I can take down any Genin that the other villages throw at me," I confidently stated. "Besides, they needed the handicap, anyways." Anko was the only one that chuckled at my joke, but I did get a smile out of Haku.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…fine," Papa agreed. "But I'm looking at those seals while Tsunade gives you a check-up."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's fine, right Mama?" She just nodded at my question, still giving me a worried look. "Oh," I trailed off, and yawned, "could we get coffee on the way there?" I requested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"There's coffee at the hospital," Papa countered, now standing near the door.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh good, I can drink a whole pot then."

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Senju Hikigaeru**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 53, Daughter of the Sannin, Genin

Hit Points: 2,137,000

⠀⠀Hitp Points Regen p/s: _102,576.0_

 **Chakra** : 525,150

⠀⠀Chakra Regen p/s: 42,012.0

⠀⠀⠀⠀Charka w/ Curse lv. 1: 708,952.5

⠀⠀⠀⠀Charka w/ Curse lv. 2: 787,725

 **Vigor:** 624

 **Chakra:** 504

 **Strength:** 240

 **Dexterity:** 240

 **Intelligence:** 315

 **Wisdom:** 315

 **Luck:** 116

* * *

 **New Perks**

 **Relentless Reserves** : Because of your 500 Chakra, you no longer suffer from any form of chakra exhaustion.

 **Sadomasochist** : Due to your extreme acts of violence against yourself, over and over, during your training, like it or not, others will begin to see you as a sadomasochist. You may try to convince them otherwise, but you'll fail. You gain an additional '2' vigor per level.

 **Tough IV** : Because of your 500 Vigor, the standard hit points you gain per level increases to 5,000, and the hit points you gain per stat point of Vigor incenses to 3,000.

* * *

'The following skills have leveled up!'

⠀⠀'Chakra Control' is now level 104 (50, due to seal)

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Fire Control' is now level 96 (48, due to seal)

⠀⠀'Deception' is now level 53

⠀⠀'Dodge' is now level 45

⠀⠀'Fūin' is now level 32 (16, due to seal)

⠀⠀'Hand Seals' is now level 60

⠀⠀'Kayakujutsu' is now level 58

⠀⠀⠀⠀'Handgun' is now level 35

⠀⠀'Kenjutsu' is now level 50

⠀⠀'Kunai Accuracy' is now level 52

⠀⠀'Medical Knowledge' is now level 26

⠀⠀'Ninjutsu' is now level 78

⠀⠀'Shuriken Accuracy' is now level 60

⠀⠀'Shuriken Jutsu' is now level 60

⠀⠀'Taijutsu' is now level 58

⠀⠀'Teaching' is now level 60

⠀⠀'Torture' is now level 32

⠀⠀'Torture Knowledge' is now level 48

* * *

'Your reputation has changed!'

⠀⠀ **Haku** : Truly Honored

⠀⠀ **Karin** : Truly Mixed, but Good

⠀⠀ **Sarutobi Hiruzen** : Honored and Trusted

* * *

'Team Status'

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Haku**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 45, Swordsman, Genin

 **Hit Points** : 22,500

 **Chakra** : 12,350

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Uzumaki Karin**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 35, Swordsman, Genin

 **Hit Points** : 75,000

 **Chakra** : 275,000


	41. So, what's for dinner?

**Chapter Forty-one**

So, what's for dinner?

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀Hit Points; I had plenty, and no matter how I looked at it, I had more than anyone in the village. In fact, I had more than Mama, Papa, and Jiji combined, plus a thousand or so civilians. But the lowest I've ever seen someone's health was twenty-five. That was from an older man, who couldn't walk and was in the hospital. Most civilians had four to eight times more health than him, while the more strenuous, workaholics civilians, who could fight off average academy students, had about a thousand. Genin, Chūnin, and Jōnin ranged anywhere between a thousand to roughly fifty-thousand, depending on who they were. Some notable people, who were considered elite, had more. Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Mama, Papa, Jiji, Karin, and Naruto were a select few.

⠀⠀⠀⠀But others didn't have such large numbers to back them. I had chakra too, but someone like Lee would never have much. Haku was another example. One day, she may break six-digits, but as it stood, she was faster and more skilled than she was durable. What chakra she had wasn't much compared to the likes of those at the top, or even myself, but it was far more than most. Most Genin had numbers ranging between a thousand to three-thousand in terms of chakra. Chūnin should have three times that, and Jōnin should have twice as much as Chūnin, on average. It was all very telling, just how far I pushed my body, and the way I kept getting funny looks from my parents showed that.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Yet, what I had was as vast, but it really wasn't accurate. Even my own numbers could be cut down in a single attack. Decapitation would do me in, as would it do anyone, but that didn't mean there wasn't some merit behind the numbers. I didn't suppress my chakra one bit as Papa worked, and I knew he could still feel just how much I had. Mama, on the other hand, furrowed her brow as she worked through test after test. And I just laid there, occasionally asking Shizune for something, as she aided the two of them. At the moment, I was sipping a pot of coffee from a silly straw, and if I hadn't bought my own creamer on the way there, it would have tasted cheap. Hospital coffee really was crap.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What…?" Mama wondered aloud, as she read through the medical reports. Through her chakra, I could feel her anger begin to spike, but other than a bulging vein, she didn't show signs of being angry.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm?" Papa looked up from his work, raising the ink brush away from my stomach. "What is it, Tsunade?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Mama didn't answer right away, and she turned over some test results. "Hikigaeru," she didn't look up from the notes as she turned over the pages, "what kind of training did you do?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know when a bone breaks, it heals stronger?" I questioned. "That."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I see. And before that?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"General Genin stuff, with some advance Taijutsu training from Guy-sense. Nothing of note that would stand out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright," she mumbled, and her anger seemed to peek, only to slowly die off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…don't tell me: is that why Karin keeps calling you a sadomasochist?" Papa pondered aloud.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I broke my ankle fighting my clone right in front of you, Papa. Give me a month, a goal, and a lot of fish, and I'll break every bone in my body," I joked, but my humor fell flat on the three adults. "But, yeah. It is. I'm not telling you what triggered it though. Keeping that day locked deep in the recesses of my mind…" Papa slowly nodded, before returning to his work.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, right," Shizune deadpanned, only to step over to Tsunade. "The tests on the vials Hikigaeru-chan brought back with her are finished. Here are the results." With an outstretched hand, she gave them to my Mama, who, again, didn't look away from the papers in front of her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you, Shizune."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Lady Tsunade, would you like me to bring you her x-rays next?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, I have them here, Shizune," Tsunade dismissed. But then Mama turned to the new test results and began reading them over. Her chakra spiked again, but this time, she scowled and bared her teeth. "What in the‽ That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Tsunade, could you please keep it down? This is delicate work here.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Orochimaru was going to inject our daughter with Sofu's DNA!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…I figured," Papa said with a shake of his head.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You figured‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Orochimaru wasn't the only one trying to get their hands on our daughter, Tsunade. Kiri and Kumo had their eye on her for a while," I slowly looked over to Papa with a raised brow, "but I put a stop to any thought they had on the topic. Then there was Danzō, but Sensei had a thing or two to say, and he only gave up after I threatened his life."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…when was this?" I questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"About a year ago."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And you didn't come to see me?" I inquired. "I took Naruto-kun to watch the last Chūnin Exams. You could have joined us."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I didn't have time," Papa admitted. "Sorry."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm going to talk to Sensei about this crap!" Mama nearly shouted, turning away from us, and storming her way towards the door. "Jiraiya! Finish up before I get back. I need to run more tests on our daughter and need you out of my way. Shizune," Mama turned to her assistant, "you finish up the checkups on Karin and Haku."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, yes, Lady Tsunade!" When she left the room, Mama slammed the door behind her. The door frame cracked from the impact, and the room shook. A bottle of ink, that Papa had placed next to me, fell off of the medical bed I was sitting on and shattered against the floor. Papa grumbled, but I reached into my inventory, and withdrew my own bottle, and handed it to him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thanks," he muttered, only to begin infusing the ink with his chakra. "I should be done here in about an hour or so."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Eh, take your time, Papa. Kami knows I won't be going anywhere for the next few hours," I stated. "By the way, what exactly does this seal do, anyway?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It prevents you from manipulating your own chakra flow. Now, don't get me wrong; it doesn't stop you from using it. It just stops you from giving it proper direction, and from what I can tell, it doubled as a paddle to force your chakra into Orochimaru's other seal," Papa explained, picking up his brush, and getting ready to continue his work. "Honestly, it isn't that good of a seal, but I suspect Orochimaru threw this together last minute, just to stop you from teleporting away."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That was his first comment after he put it on me," I mused.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, I've been meaning to ask, why didn't you come back right away?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Couldn't," I answered, honestly. "Had to make him think I was dead."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mind telling me where you—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No, Papa," I interrupted him. "Just ask Jiji for my report, and leave it at that. Past my training—and maybe one or two fun things I did with Karin and Haku, I don't really want to talk about it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Alright," Papa accepted as he placed his tiny brush against my stomach.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Though, I do have a question of my own," I added. "I know Mama wasn't aware of it, but how about you? How did you know I had a mission regarding the Chūnin Exams?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sensei told me," he answered with a frown. "Didn't tell me why, and told me not to ask questions. If I wanted answers, he said to quietly look around, but don't openly talk about your mission. Eventually, I'll find something." Looking annoyed, papa frowned. "The only thing I found was the idea of me being the Procter of the third exam being thrown around by some Chūnin, but Sensei shot the idea down. Past that, I know your mission has something to do with all the hushed topics in the village. Isn't that right, Hikigaeru?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That would be telling, Papa," I pointed out, only to nod, "but yes, it does. If you want to know more, you'll have to work Jiji until he tells you, or wait. In fact, for the sake of things—don't do the first one. You have no clue how stressed he is right now."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Must be bad, considering you know more about it than I do," Papa mused.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Or it's a surprise party?" I offered, "and you're just ruining your surprise."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You and I know that's not it, Hikigaeru."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, but honestly, Papa—and hear me out fully on this—I'd rather throw myself at Orochimaru again than let this go south. So please—please, don't mess this up," I requested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wouldn't, so you don't have to tell me twice, Hikigaeru-chan," Papa plainly stated, only to touch my stomach with his brush again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Good," I agreed. "As a reward, I'll tell you something amazing."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You are the fifth-best nin in the village."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fifth‽" Papa stuttered, sounding almost offended. "You wound me, Hikigaeru-chan! And just who are the four ahead of me‽"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"In order from forth to first: Kakashi-sensei, Jiji, Mama, and—me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now listen here, I can get why you put Sensei and Tsunade ahead of me, Hikigaeru-chan, but Kakashi? I'm leaps and bounds ahead of that Gaki, and you're not even a Chūnin yet, missy," Papa laughed, giving me a kind smile.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Well, do you think Minato-sama is a better nin than you?" I inquired, and my question took Papa by surprise.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…I do, yes," he admitted, and from his chakra, I could tell he was curious as to why I asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now, while I won't say I'm better than Minato-sama, considering I figured out how to add an element to the Rasengan, that must mean I've got something going for me, doesn't it, Papa?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're joking," Papa chuckled. "Minato and I weren't able to crack it, and even Sensei threw his hat in trying to figure it out. Hell, Orochimaru tried too, back before he left the village. He and Minato were close, but neither could get it."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Papa," I gasped, holding a hand to my chest, "you wound me! Your doubt cuts worse than Zabuza-san ever did!" I turned my head to the side, and covered my mouth, only to freeze. "You know what, nevermind. I'm starting to act like Guy-sensei." I shook my head and chuckled. "So you're going to have to wait to see it after I wake up a bit more."

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa just shook his head, but still had a sly grin. "You're not kidding, are you?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I got down Katon: Rasengan, but I know I can do one better, but this damn seal's been stopping me. Get it off, and we can run off to a training ground, and I'll toss one out with my clones. Might have to do some training in private though, just so others don't know what's going on."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"So you're not kidding," Papa said, raising an eyebrow at me, "and you figured there was something more to it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know how the Rasengan is chakra form taken to the extreme?" Papa nodded. "Well, if you don't give it proper shape, then it's not as destructive. I figured Minato-sama had the same idea for the Katon: Rasengan, though—I suspect he wasn't making a fire one, was he?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"No. He was trying to make a lightning one," Papa explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Huh. I guess Naruto got wind from Kushina then," I mumbled, and Papa gave a small nod. "Anyway, what I'm aiming for is Rasenchōshinseion. I wanted to name it Rasenamatarasu, but I'm like, fifty-percent sure someone else already named a jutsu that," I ranted. "Just a big fireball, that I throw at someone that just absolutely blows up everyone and everything near it. Oh, and remind me to show you how to throw a Rasengan. It's—actually a pain in the ass…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"We'll do it after the second round of the Chūnin Exams. Sensei has some other stuff he wants me to look into. Now quiet down, and let me finish. You're getting my hopes up, and I need to focus," Papa ordered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure, Papa, but after you're finished, can you run about and let all my friends know I'm here? I want to see them the moment I'm out of Mama's grasp," I requested.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Papa agreed with a nod and poked at my sports bra. "Can you tug up your bra some, I need more room?"

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was around four when I was allowed to leave the hospital. All the tests were done by two, but Mama kept me around to be monitored. Eventually, she relented, and as Haku, Karin, and I made our way out into the visitor center, we were greeted by team seven and team eight. It took less than one second for an orange blur to throw himself at Karin and I, and as Naruto pulled us two into a hug, I glanced about, taking note of who was here. Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai were two of the people who noticed my missing arm right away. Hinata and Sasuke followed after, and the latter had his Sharingan activated. From their chakra, I could tell they were panicking, but Sasuke was more angry than shocked. Then Kiba, Sakura, and Shino slowly gazed down to my missing limb.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto nearly screamed, and yell out, "Karin-chan! Hikigearu-chan! I've missed you two so much! Why did you leave the village without saying bye?" Naruto questioned, and the words alone told me my kidnapping wasn't public knowledge, somehow.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Naruto, you might want to give them some space," Sensei said from behind him, not looking away from me. "Their—mission wasn't easy, from the looks of it…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Naruto stepped back and was still grinning. "Sure, Sensei, I'm just—oh," he said, freezing up as he looked back at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? You look like you've seen a ghost?" I pondered aloud. "Also, did you shrink?" I held my hand up to him, then shifted it over to me. "No, I've just grown, apparently…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't tease him, Sempai," Haku scolded me, but chuckled. "And it's good to see you three again, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-sempai, what happened?" Sakura questioned, rushing to my side. Beside her, step for step, Hinata joined her as well.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Lost my arm in an explosion. Not allowed to say more. Mission stuff, you know," I shrugged, going with the cover story. "And how about we continue this conversation that way?" I requested, pointing to the door. "We've not eaten all day, so we'd like to get something in our stomachs. Right girls?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're paying, Sadomasochist," Karin agreed, stepping past Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sado-what?" Naruto stuttered out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She calls me that now," I mused, following behind Karin, but as I passed Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai, I turned and bowed. "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-san, it's good to see you two again." I slowly looked towards Kakashi-sensei and smiled at him. "You have clearance about my mission, right Sensei?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…we'll talk later," he nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Kiba, Shino, Akamarum, it's nice to see you three again," I added, looking at them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's, um, good to see you too?" Kiba added, and Akamaru barked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I agree, though I am worried about your arm," Shino put in.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Now let's walk and talk, I'm starvin'! Oh, and has anyone seen my Papa? I was hoping he could get dinner with us. I know he's got work to do, but still."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"He's with the Hokage, I believe," Kurenai answered. "He mentioned speaking with him earlier when he told us that you were here."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'll send a clone for him when we figure out what we're eatin'," I mused.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um, alright, but… Hikigaeru-senpai, are you sure you're alright?" Sakura repeated, running up to my side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah! You should sit down, and relax," Hinata added, joining my other side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I paused, near the hospital's doors, and spun about to face them. "Girls, Mama wouldn't have discharged me if she didn't think I was alright to run about. Besides, I lost my arm about a day or two after I left the village, so it's had time to heal."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A day?" Sasuke scowled, speaking up for the first time.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Or so," I added, putting a finger up to correct him, while also not looking back at him.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And you didn't come back? You can teleport!" he countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Had a seal slapped onto my stomach, stopping me from using most of my jutsu, so… no?" I offered. "Besides, the mission came first, but it all worked out in the end. I hope."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You lost an arm, how does that mean it worked out in the end?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Eh, most of the month was waiting, training, and watching," I offered, only to look towards Karind and Haku, who were quiet on the topic, but I could tell they noticed the lie that was spun too. "I had to teach Karin how to use a sword, while I healed, but Haku did most of the heavy lifting."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know that's not true, Sempai."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Then—do you know w-what happened to Iroha-san?" Hinata asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'm sorry, Hinata," Kakashi-sensei spoke up, from behind us, "he passed away due to mental trauma."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Mental trauma? What happened then? Come on, Sensei, Hikgiaeru, can't you two tell us something? Anything?" Naruto questioned. "You've been gone for a month!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀Neither Karin, Haku, or I replied to Naruto's plea, but Sakura quickly did, "They just said that they can't talk about it, Naruto, so drop it. Besides, Hikigaeru-senpai is alive and safe, right? That's what matters."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Safe?" Karin snickered, only to give me a knowing look. "She's never safe." I hug my head, knowing what was coming next.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And what does that mean?" Kiba asked, more curious than anything, and from the 'Hm' Sasuke added, I could tell he wanted to know too.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"When Hikigaeru says 'training', she really means 'sadomaso—'" Karin was cut off by a chop to the back of the neck, and Haku just shook her head as the Uzumaki tumbled to the ground.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Deadpans were given all around, and with a knowing smile, Haku pulled Karin onto her back, "Don't mind Karin-chan. She can be a bit stubborn when it comes to Senpai."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She was going to say, 'sadomasochism', wasn't she?" Shino questioned. "How can I tell? Because—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She mentioned it earlier, yes, we know," Sakura interrupted him. "You really need to work on that social tick, Shino…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Karin-chan called you that earlier," Naruto quietly commented. "What does it mean?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It means that um, Hikigaeru-senpai finds… or is attracted to pain," Sakura slowly explained, looking at me funny. "Feeling it, and, um, making other people feel pain."

⠀⠀⠀⠀That got a round of reactions from everyone, but I quickly countered, "Which I'm not. She's just calling me that since I was harsh with her training. Besides, I don't even feel pain anymore," I countered. "Kind of. Haku's senbon still sting when she uses them, only since she knows they can't kill me."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You don't feel pain? Have you developed congenital analgesia?" Kurenai questioned from behind Kakashi-sensei.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's… congenital anale-whatever?" Naruto mumbled, tilting his head to the side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I think it has something to do with pain, Naruto-kun," Hinata tried to explain, but failed, as Naruto just tilted his head to the side again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Try not to think too hard about it, Dobe, you'll hurt yourself," Sasuke huffed, but before Naruto could retort, he explained, "but it means the person with it can't feel pain. Ever. Useful for a nin, but bad, if there's something wrong with the body."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Correct, Sasuke," Kakashi appraised.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, and how the hell do you know that?" Naruto demanded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"None of your," Sasuke began, only to pause, and sigh. "I've been reading medical textbooks. With how often she ends up hurting herself," he pointed a thumb in my direction, "might as well know what to do when she does. Hinata-chan has been too if you've not been paying attention."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really?" Naruto deadpanned, looking to Hinata, who just nodded.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, Sasuke-kun's been reading medical textbooks?" Sakura quietly squilled, in a loving tone. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, since you're researching medical ninjutsu, why not come and join me? I've been researching the topic for the past few months, and have a great grasp on it?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I said I was reading medical textbooks, not researching medical ninjutsu. No way," Sasuke brushed her off. "Now," he turned to me, "where do you want to go out to eat, Hikigaeru-chan? Please tell me it's not Ichiraku. Naruto's been dragging us there for the past month…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I glanced at Sakura, and saw how she deflated, but didn't answer Sasuke's question right away. Instead, I focused on his tone, and how is chakra reacted when he mentioned medical ninjutsu. "You know, Sasuke-kun—that sounded like you were asking me out."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wasn't," Sasuke scoffed, but I was given a horrid gasp from Sakura, as she looked up at us.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Kiba sighed, shrugged, and said, "Ah crap, here we go again."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Indeed," Shino agreed, and Akamaru whimpered as the three of them looked towards Sakura.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sasuke-kun asked Senpai where she wanted to eat," Sakura repeated. "And it—sounded like he was asking her out…"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But I didn't," Sasuke snapped at her, only to round on me. "Say something, Hikigaeru-kun!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀I hummed at his comment, and looked towards the sky. It's been a month since I had some fun, and with an evil grin, I knew what I had to do. Switching gears, I put on a happy, soft grin, and turned to the Uchiha. "Sure," I agreed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Thank you," Sasuke let out a relieved breath.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I'd love to go on a date with you, Sasuke-kun."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura gasped. The former went red with a surprised blush that I didn't suspect, and the latter went red with anger. "But we're going to have to do it after the Chūnin Exams."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I wasn't asking you out on a date!" Sasuke yelled at me, and Naruto just started to laugh.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"How does the third of August sound? Around five? I'll pick you up," I offered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-senpai, I'm going to kill you for taking Sasuke-kun from me!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Or should you pick me up? Well, you did ask me out, so… What do you think, Sensei?" I asked, looking over to him. From the smirk Sensei had, I could tell he knew I was messing with them, but the soft smile Kurenai had said otherwise.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sasuke-kun should pick you up. He'll have to bring flowers, too. Hm, and candy, since we're all going to miss your birthday, due to the exams," he commented. "I'm going to have to show him how to woo a woman too, though I don't think you count as one, just yet, Hikigaeru-chan." This got another giggling fit out of Naruto, and Hinata was now blushing but hid a grin behind a hand.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But I wasn't asking her out on a date!" Sasuke yelled again.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh? Well, in that case, I'm asking you on a date them," I countered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru… you… traitor!" Sakura stuttered out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Haku, leaning towards me, said quietly into my ear, "Wow, Senpai, you really are a Sadomasochist."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Don't make me knock you out, like you did to Karin," I countered, in a quiet but annoyed tone. I then went on, taking a quick breath, only to speak loud enough to talk over everyone, "Guys, come on, it's been a month. I had to mess with you the moment I could, didn't I?."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What‽" Sakura screeched. "You mean?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh good…" Sasuke sighed, pinching his temples.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's been a month and stress with these two, and I needed a laugh, and you two make it too easy."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hm. Well, stop," Sasuke coldly commanded, looking away from me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of, of c-course she was m-messing with you, Sasuke," Naruto suffered through fits of laughter, "She l-likes girls!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She what?" Sasuke questioned. "But how does that work? Hm, nevermind. I don't want to know."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And boys, too, Naruto-kun," I quietly added, but my footnote was unheard as Sakura began to screech.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"She likes what‽" Sakura gasped. "So, she was just… Hikigaeru-senpai, don't scare me like that, I almost had a heart attack," Sakura let out a held breath, but flipped about, and glared at me, "but if you do that again, I will wring your neck." Sakura warned me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sakura, you don't threaten to wring anyone's neck, unless they're an enemy nin," Kurenai interjected.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"But if she takes Sasuke-kun from me, then she is an enemy nin, Kurenai-sensei," Sakura countered, only to be flicked by the Jōnin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"It's fine, Kurenai-san," I waved her off. "Even if she tried, it wouldn't do anything."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you calling me weak‽" Sakura snapped at me. "I'll have you know, I've done all of your workouts, plus the additions, and I've never missed a day!"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? And the increased numbers, Sakura-chan?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course!" Sakura went on, proudly.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Really? Huh. You know, Sakura-chan, I'm thinking of going to the spay tomorrow. Just one day of relaxing before the Chūnin exams. Mind joining me?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"…you're not asking me just so you can see me naked… are you?" She asked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sakura-chan, if I wanted to see you naked, all I need to do is hold up this crystal ball," I held out my hand, and withdrew a crystal ball from my inventory, "wave my hand," the crystal ball shifted to show the room we were in, "and poof. I'm watching you take a shower."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's Voyeurism, Hikigaeru. You'll be charged a fine if you're caught doing that," Kurenai pointed out.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"A fine? Really? Wow, Papa must be loaded from all the times he was caught, or… he just never paid," I mumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And perverse," Shino stated. "Though, that goes without saying."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"And I don't care if you're a girl or not, you don't pry on my teammates," Kiba added, with Akamaru barking right after.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Please, you're only saying that because you like her, Kiba," Shino waved him off.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I mean, no, but…" Kiba rolled his eyes at his teammate.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Y-yeah. Besides, you're not allowed to use jutsu to spy on people, while they're n-naked, Hikigaeru-chan," Hinata added.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"When has her not being allowed to do something ever stopped her?" Sensei pondered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀I just gasped at him. "Sensei, how dare you," I fake exaggerated. "I know when to listen to the rules, and stop when I need to." I then put the crystal ball away and glanced off towards the eastern part of the village. I felt Garaa's chakra approaching us. "And no, Hinata," I then went on, ignoring him, "that law only refers to Dōjutsu. Trust me, I checked, and it's legal, but I don't really need to spy on people. There are plenty of legal ways to—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-senpai, please don't talk about that in public," Sakura gasped at me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Fine, fine. So is that a yes? You're also invited, Hinata-chan. You too, Haku-chan, and so is Karin, but she's knocked out, so… I'll ask her later."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Um… sure, Sempai, we'll go with you. Just don't do anything—p-perverted, alright?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Sure," I agreed, putting my crystal ball away."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Makes me wonder why Jiriaya hasn't tried to learn that jutsu," Sensei then mumbled.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Oh he knows the jutsu, but he considers sneaking around being a perv a 'craft' that he's perfected," I explained.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know, the more I hear about the guy, the more I don't want to meet him," Sasuke quietly scowled, and I had to nod in agreement. For as good as a person Papa was, he was still a pervert. Again, I glanced towards where I felt Gaara's chakra approaching, and I frowned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Something wrong, Hikigaeru-chan?" Naruto asked me.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah, Suna no Gaara is coming this way," I explained, but before anyone could react, I leaped onto the building we stood near. "I'm a go say hello to the guy. You lot go run off and pick someplace nice to eat at, and I'll swing in once I'm done chatting."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait, Hikigaeru-chan, don't! The guy's a real monster, you shouldn't go see—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Going to stop you right there, Naruto-kun," I said, raising my hand. He did go quiet and waited for me to say something else, but instead, I just smirked at them. "Bye!" I teleported away from them, and towards a marker near Gaara.

⠀⠀⠀⠀In the distance, I could feel their chakra panic, except for Haku, Sensei, and Kurenai. I chuckled at them but turned toward Gaara, who didn't know I had moved. I didn't really know off the top of my head why he was coming towards me, but I could make guesses. One, he could have felt my chakra earlier and wanted to know who I was, or two, he was told who I was and wanted to see me. A third option could be he was going to see Sasuke or something, but I don't think that's it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀Then I saw Gaara. He was a one to one of what he looked like in the anime. No eyebrows, an emotionless, blank face, a gourd full of sand, and someone who's as short as Naruto. In fact, with the small bit I've grown, he was shorter than me now. With a soft leap, I landed in front of him, a good dozen or so meters, and put on my best smile. Gaara didn't return it, but he did stop, and he did look into me with killing intent. His presence was nothing compared to Orochimaru, and with the feeling in the air, I knew I could probably best it. Even without the cursed seal.

* * *

 **Suna no Gaara**

⠀⠀⠀⠀Level 52, Genin, Gaara of the Sand Waterfall

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Loyal to Himself, Obedient to the Yondaime Kazekage

⠀ **⠀Hit Points** : 20,000

⠀⠀ **Chakra** : 75,000

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't bother reading Gaara's bio info when I observed him since I already knew it, and I didn't bother questioning his health. I knew the twenty-thousand was a false flag. Gaara had his sand. It would other block someone's attack, or if that fails, the sand around him would act as armor, softening the blow. In a kind voice, as I mused over how strong he really was, I said, "How just what is a nin like yourself doing in my village? Chūnin Exams, perhaps?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes," he answered in a soft tone. "You… You were the one who I felt earlier, aren't you…? What's your name?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Senji Hikigaeru. You're Suna no Gaara, right?"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"I am."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Great! I look forward to facing you in the Chūnin Exams! But, I do have one thing I need to tell you…" I narrowed my eye at Gaara. "If you kill any of my friends—anyone I love and hold dear, then I'll end your existence. Your role in life be damned, you will be nothing more than a stain on the ground if you do."

⠀⠀⠀⠀I didn't let Gaara say anything after that. He had smiled at me, giving me that same evil, toothy grin he gave Lee when they fought. But as he went on to say something, I teleported back to Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and everyone else. Some of them jumped as I appeared, but with a toothy grin, I laughed, and said, "Man, that guy looks like he gets zero sleep at all."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Hikigaeru-chan? Oh, good, you're alright…" Naruto sighed.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Of course I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Nin from other villages wouldn't do anything to nin of our village when they're visiting. They'd be killed if they did. On the upside, at least I know what the Ichibi's chakra feels like now. Salty, apparently."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ichibi? You mean—"

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Gaara is the Ichibi Jinchūriki, Nauro-kun, and from how sour his chakra feels, I'm guessing he's had a pretty shit life. You should have seen him try to smile… It was all wrong."

⠀⠀⠀⠀"What's a—jinchūriki?" Kiba questioned.

⠀⠀⠀⠀"Worry about that later, guys, I'm hungry, and it's time to eat!"


	42. The End

**Author's Final Note**

 _⠀⠀⠀Published on Oct 12, 2018, and it's now October 12, 2019. It's been a year. A god damn year. I've been writing this story for a long time, and I don't really know where the year went. I have learned a lot about writing from it. I learned grammar, how to edit, and a lot of other stuff I find great for life skills. But do I still make mistakes? Yes, I have dyslexia, it's hard not too. Even when I reread and edit, there's always a mistake I missed. Besides, most of what I realized came from revies, when someone mentioned it. It really helped put other's perspectives into things and helped me think on a higher, more advanced, level. But Hikigaeru is hard to write. Easy, when she's messing with people or annalizing something, both of which come from myself. I love messing with others, and I love looking at things with detail, but writing the other parts of Hikigaeru-her emotional snap when she lost her arm, how she dealt with losing her eye, and minor things here and there-that's all a pain in the ass._

 _⠀⠀⠀I blame myself for it. I'm following canon. I also blame myself for using 'The Gamer'. It's a great concept, but man, it's not easy to write. Just going with the flow of things, using logic, it's all better. But with 'The Gamer', Hikigaeru can become a Mary Sue if she wanted. It wouldn't be hard. Clones? Check. Chakra Execution? No longer a problem. Memories? Well, she remembers everything. She can't un-remember all the training. I could write about it being a problem for her, and she falls into depression cause of all the training. 'All work and no play makes Hikigaeru fucken crazy'. But I don't want to. I do, but I don't._

 _⠀⠀⠀I had a plan to make Hikigaeru a relatable character, but I failed. She has 'The Gamer', which makes it a hell of a lot harder to make her relatable. At least for me, that is. I enjoy playing D &D, so I don't really worry about following the meta. If I want to make a fun character, I'll play a fun character. If I wanted to make a broken character, then I'll play a broken character. For Hikigaeru, she doesn't really want to be the 'be all, end all', but she has too. I don't want her too, but she has to since that's what she'd do. Playing D&D does help me know what people will do in what situation. It's why I get most of the characters right. Kakashi is Kakashi, and he'll be Kakashi. I'll write him how he always is, and do my best to 'spice it up' with what interactions Hikigaeru had with him. I'll do that with everyone._

 _⠀⠀⠀But it's been a year. I know how I could do it right-I know how I would handle this story with everything I learned in the past year-but hindsight is twenty-twenty. Like in a video game, it becomes easier the more you play. Writing is the same. The more you can look back, the better you know you can make the story. As The Gallant Gamer Gal is now, I just can't' look at this fic with anything but a bland, 'Whatever.' My inspiration is gone. I wanted to write out the Chunin Exams and have all that done before I said what I'm going to say, but I just can't. I'm sorry to the 1,400 of you following, the 1,200 of you who favorited my story, and the countless others who don't have a Fanfiction account, but I can't keep writing this story._

 _⠀⠀⠀But I don't want to just end it. That's boring. Why would I do that? Leaving you with a cliff hanger? That's bullshit. So instead, the following is the massive summery of the story. All of what I had planned out, written out in other bullet-point or a paragraph. I know I won't be able to do what I want with the story, so I may as well do it right, and tell you how it ends. I'm sorry, but at least you'll know the ending._

 _⠀⠀⠀Oh, and I didn't edit this as much as I normally do. I'm not sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

 **The End of a Year**

* * *

 **Chunin Exams**

⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru, Karin, and Haku would enter the exam after Hikigaeru went to a briefing with the Jonin of the village. Her Mama and Papa are there, along with Danzo, and several additional ANBU are also present. There the Jonin and Hikigaeru are told of Orochimaru. The room is highly seeled, kept away from sight, and with Orochimaru already in the first exam room, they know he won't be aware. Hikigaeru then learns that Hiruzen plans on just killing Orochimaru during the second exam. He, Tsunade, Jiraiya, ANBU, and several of Danzo's nin will be dispatched during the second exam to kill the traitor. The reason why Hikigaeru is there is to teleport them in, then dispatch the Genin or other nin that attempt to interfere, with the plan. She will be helped by Konoha 'Chunin' dressed as Genin for the day. By the end of the exam, only the Sand and the Leaf in the third round.

⠀- Members of the Sand village will be placed near teams that have the scrolls they need. They'll acquire them easily, thus, heading to the tower quicker. This will ensure that they move to the next round.

⠀- Think what Orochimau did to Hiruzen, only with a whole lot more Jonin.

⠀- The fight will boil down to the following: Hirzuen, Papa + Ma & Pa, and Tsunade vs Orochimaru

⠀- When Orochimaru was killed, Enryuu was given back to Hikigaeru, as Orochimaru used it against everyone

⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru wasn't expecting this but is happy. She'll do as told, and knows that, between Mama, Papa, Hiruzen, a whole lot of help, the plan will work. Especially when the plan was made the best minds in all of Konoha. She also knows that if he does get away, between her sensing abilities and thousands of clones running all directions, she could find him. There was no getting away. There was no worry. All that mattered is that the ones she loved would stay alive. The First and Second Hokages would not be summoned, as Orochimaru had yet to sacrifice the sound ninja to summon them, so he'd be alone with his snakes.

⠀⠀⠀Their battle was brutal but Orochimaru is killed. Sasuke is never cursed. The sound nin are all killed. Kabuto and the Sound Four are captured, interrogated, then killed. The Sand is told what happened and agrees not to blame the Sand so long as they continue the Chunin Exams, and send an Elder to Konoha to go over the details. During the second round, everything would have been **random, with the exception of two fights**. To keep Gaara in the village, he does not fight Lee, but Sai, who was one of the nin dressed up as a Genin, who then just gives up right away. As for Hikigaeru, she fights Lee (I used dice to roll and it was him, I was very happy).

⠀⠀⠀Their fight was long, with Hikigaeru facing Lee blow for blow, and showing him just how many gates she can open. At the end, he opens the fifth, she matches, but then, when he starts to waver, she tells him the thing she told him a long time ago. "You're stronger and faster than me, but I can outlast you. I can open the sixth and seventh gates now, but I don't need them. I've won." The other winners would be Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Gaara (duh), Temari, Shikamaru, Haku, and Karin.

⠀⠀⠀Before I tell you the matches and what goes down, Hikigaeru would spend her month training to learn more skills, instead of just having a select few get stronger. She'll get her hands on as many scrolls as she could, and plans to use jutsu after jutsu during the exam, putting her near endless chakra reserves to use. She'll also train in a higher level dungeon, and not really worry about much. However, she'll plan on a way to help Gaara, now that things have changed.

* * *

 **Chunin Exams, third round**

 **Round one, match-one** : Temari versus Tenten

⠀⠀⠀Guy was able to help Tenten focus more on cqc to counter Temari's wind style, but she still loses.

 **Round one, match-two** : Ino vs Shikamaru

⠀⠀⠀Shikamaru wins, Asuma's punishment is worse than Ino's bitching.

 **Round one, match-three** : Neji vs Sasuke

⠀⠀⠀Sasuke Wins and is able to avoid Niji's style, do to knowing it from his spars with Hinata. He's also stronger.

 **Round one, match-four** : Kiba vs Hikigaeru

⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru wins. There is no question.

 **Round one, match-five** : Sakura vs Gaara

⠀⠀⠀Sakura never made it to her match. Hikigaeru poisoned her so she couldn't.

 **Round one, match-six** : Naruto vs Hinata

⠀⠀⠀Naruto wins and hugs Hinata, telling her she was great.

 **Round one, match-Seven** : Haku vs Karin

⠀⠀⠀Haku and Karin were told by Hikigaeru to make their match a draw so that neither faces Gaara. Considering they're aware of what Hikigaeru is capable of, and her knowledge, they accept and work out a way to make their match a tie. It ends with Karin using big ninjutsu, thanks to her sword, and Haku using her speed to blitz Karin. The two blow each other up and are taken away as neither won.

* * *

 **Round two, match-one** : Temari versus Shikamaru

⠀⠀⠀Due to Hikigaeru's planning, she'll make quite a bit of a mess in the arena for Shikamaru. All the shadows, even after fighting Ino, is enough to take down Temari. He still gives up though, and Temari wins. The lazy bastard.

 **Round two, match-two** : Sasuke vs Hikigaeru

⠀⠀⠀The match would have been between friends. Sasuke would train to fight Gaara, but also train his speed to match Lee, but with his prior weight training, he's also faster. Hikigaeru doesn't go past the first gate however, just to give Sasuke a good fight. When Hikigaeru starts to use clones, and force Sasuke into a corner, he'll pull out the Chidori, and use it to take down the clones. Where Hikigaeru will then swap places with one of them, making Sasuke freeze after he slammed his hand into her chest. Playing her part, Hikigaeru would act as if the attack killed her. It didn't, and Sasuke missed her heart. Given their friendship, and past events, Sasuke would unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan (I would have made it believable, trust me, all of this would have been in Sasuke's perspective).

⠀⠀⠀Then, Hikigaeru coughs, and he looks at her wound as it slowly closes. Sasuke gasps as she shakily stands back up, and says to him, "Wow... There's some spine in you after all. But I told you-you need to work on your aim. You still hit my ribs and missed my vitals." (this is a reference to chapter 8 and how Hikigaeru got Sasuke to train with her.) He then realizes she jumped into his attack on purpose.

⠀⠀⠀Meanwhile, Kakashi, who was watching all of this, had a mental breakdown. So does Tsunade. In fact, most people are freaking out when Hikigaeru takes an arm to the chest, and it goes all the way through to Sasuke's elbow. After there fight, so Sasuke can help cope with seeing what he saw, he tells Sasuke to use the Sharingan to remember happy memories too. Even if it worries others-just remembering the bad isn't good. Considering she can't forget, she knows this pretty well. She then tells him about clone training, and how she remembers everything her clones did, think, and worried about while training.

⠀⠀⠀Everything she remembers. All the memories of the thousands of clones. Every day. It's why she got so used to having one arm so quickly. It's why she can put all of the memories together properly. It made her-suicidal with worry, living out what felt like years in the span of a month. She took out her frustration on herself. It's why Karin calls her a sadomasochist. She nearly killed herself. All the pain, all the bloodloss, every feeling she had, she could remember. So seeing him smile, seeing Naruto laugh with Hinata, and seeing her parents are so important to her. The good keeps her sain, and she'll never train with clones again if she can help it. It's words of encouragement that Sasuke takes to heart. When he's happy, he'll use the Sharingan to remember the good days.

 **Round two, match-three** : Naruto vs Gaara

⠀⠀⠀After Hikigaeru got to talk to Naruto about Gaara, his goal is to make him understand what love is, and what having friends is like, and to tell him his goal is to become Hokage. It proceeds to go like it does in canon, where the one tails break free. In the middle of Konoha, but this time, a barrier is thrown up, and Naruto proves to everyone just how strong he is. Right in front of everyone too. It's a sight to behold, and Gaara-Naruto got to him. He's special like that.

* * *

 **Final Round** : Temari vs Naruto vs Hikigaeru

⠀⠀⠀A three-way fight is announced, where Temari then forfeits. Leaving Hikgiaeru vs Naruto. Instead of making the fight long-winded, Hikigaeru blitzes Naruto, knocking him out. She is the victor and is made a Chunin, alongside Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto. It was a big day of celebration, once Naruto had woken up.

* * *

 **End of Naruto**

⠀⠀⠀With Tsunade in the village, and with Hiruzen alive, there is no need to go for Tsunade. Itachi and Kisame still are required to make a move. I'm sure Itachi can get them into the village with no problem, and when Naruto is alone, they strike. Only for Hikigaeru to appear wearing her armor. The armor she got way back in the earlier chapters, where her chakra can't be absorbed by any means. By now, she's stronger. With the seventh gate, she can at least throw herself at both Itachi and Kisame as a distraction. Itachi can't put her in a Genjutsu, Kisame can't take her chakra, and two of their greatest strengths are gone. However, Hikigaeru can't use ninjutsu, as that would bypass the armor. So she sticks to Taijutsu.

⠀⠀⠀Itachi demands they run away, given the explosives Hikigaeru is using had to alert the village by now. Not only is the Hokage coming, but Jiraiya and Tsunade, and a whole lot of Jonin, ANBU, and Chunin. As a distraction to get away, Itachi hits Hikigaeru with Amaterasu, they run. Kisame disagrees at first, saying with the amount of chakra they had, he could take them all, but agrees when Itachi uses Amaterasu on Hikiageru, so at least the girl that countered them would be dead. The two then run and get away, avoiding the bigger players in Konoha.

⠀- **Note 1** : Both Itachi and Kisame are stronger than Hikigaeru, but with the 7th gate, she's at least able to keep Naruto away from them. Between that, and teleporting, she's able to hold them off.

⠀- **Note 2** : Could she kill them, if she wanted to? Yes, but she's in the village. Her strongest attacks would destroy most of the village, and she doesn't want to do that yet. She's also can't use jutsu against Kisame, so she needs to get her sword away from him first.

⠀⠀⠀But even on fire, Hikigearu does not relent and tries to follow until the jutsu overwhelmed her regeneration, and she falls to the ground in pain. It's not unbearable, but the more she moved, the more the flames spread to Konoha. Jiraya then comes to save her, sealing away the flames. From there, things progress who you'd think. Kakashi both praises and scolds Hikigaeru for being rash, but for also taking on two S-rank ninja and for saving Naruto from them. Tsunade worries over her daughter, who's as reckless as you can get. 'She damn near had a mental breakdown when she thought she died, and now, this?! Her daughter isn't going out of her sight!' Jiraiya is just proud. Worried, but proud. Sasuke demands to know the details, but Hikigaeru tells him she'll do it later when they start training again. They'll have time, and she wants to find out why the hell he's after Naruto. Hiruzen is just worried, wondering what Itachi is playing at.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀Naruto then leaves the village with Jiraiya, and at her becking, he gives Hinata one last goodbye hug. It then turns into a kiss when Hikigaeru presses their faces together. Hinata passes out, and Naruto starts yelling. Everyone's laughing but by now, Tsunade knows she's becoming the next Hokage. And only Jiruaya knows what his last act will be. He and Naruto were heading to the capital to inform the Daimyō of what coming changes are going down. Before he goes, Hikigaeru gives Naruto a kunai with a seal on it. The adults recognize it as one of Minato's kunai, but she tells Naruto that so long as he has this, she can come running if they need help. Also, ramen delivery. On his birthday, she'll bring him three bowls of Ichimaru and one Hinata on the side. It gets a laugh out of everyone.

⠀⠀⠀Then the time comes, and Hikigaeru is brought into another meeting. This time, it's only a room with a few heads. Kakashi, Hiruzen, Inoishi, Choza, Shikaku, and Hiashi. The seven of them will be the team that takes down Danzo. Hikigaeru is surprised she's being included but is told that her actions proved she's strong enough to become a Jonin as she was. She just needed experience. Her mission was to teleport everyone in, again, and before Danzo could act, rip Shisui's eye. At the same time, Hiruzen will seal off his chakra, so his trail will be public for all of Konoha to see. The seal Jiraiya had made will ensure that the Sharingan's are not used. And things, thankfully, go to plan. For Hikigaeru, after everything Danzo did and was going to do, she enjoyed ending him. Not killing him, not ruing his life. No, she was happy that she could just be apart of his end.

⠀⠀⠀Danzo didn't go down without a fight, even with no chakra. He was then subdued by Hiashi, while everyone else faced off against ROOT, and Hiruzen spoke to Danzo one last time, as a friend. Whereafter, he tells Danzo he's a disgrace to what Hokoha was founded for. It doesn't quite reach Danzo until he's dead. Danzo's crimes are made public but are twisted. Itachi was never said to be anything he wasn't (publicly), but Danzo, he was blamed for robbing the graves of the Uchiha before they could be cremated. His vial act against the first Hokage isn't also shined upon, and he's blamed for even defiling Hashirama's face, and grafting it to his shoulder. Danzo, understanding right away that his crimes are being twisted so Sasuke will stay loyal, relents. He doesn't know that Sasuke had already been told the truth. Danzo hates his fate, but at the Hokage's order, he accepts his death with gritted teeth. For Hokage, for Hokonoa, he'll die.

⠀⠀⠀His execution was public, and the last Uchiha in Konoha is the one that got to kill him. However, Sasuke had been taken aside the day before. Before the masses knew, he was told the truth. Hikigaeru was asked to join them, as Danzo had done something to her clan, and not just the Uchiha. Hiruzen placed his head to the floor in a low bow to Sasuke, and everything was given to Sasuke, to Hikigaeru's shock. No more lies. He is told that Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha who had betrayed Konoha, but Hiruzen didn't want all of the Uchiha to die. Just the traitors. Danzo made sure that it was everyone. The children, the infant babies, the elderly, and even Sasuke. Itachi couldn't follow the order.

⠀⠀⠀He couldn't kill his younger brother. When Sasuke hears this, he screams, but Hiruzen explains further, telling Sasuke that Itachi wants Sasuke to kill him. He can't live with himself for what he did. So he made sure Sasuke would hate him, and would have the drive to do so. But he wanted Sasuke to be safe, so Itachi is holding Konoha's secrets above Danzo to keep the man away from him. And all of this is being said to him while Danzo is unconscious not five feet away. Where the proof was shown. Sasuke is crying at this point, mostly in anger, and his Sharingan is active. If he didn't get the Mangekyō, then I'd think he would be on. Hikigaeru is quiet by now but walks up to Sasuke as his chakra curdles and shifts. She always was sensitive to changes in chakra. The flavors, the spices, and how chakra could taste so much worse. She hated how Sasuke's chakra felt, and hugged him from behind.

⠀⠀⠀Sasuke doesn't look back, too focused on what's happening to feel Hikigaeru, but his chakra does tug towards her. And from there, Hiruzen tells him why he chose to look into Danzo. Why he never acted before, and why he's allowing Sasuke to choose what will happen next. Tsunade is to become the next Hokage, he will be stepping down, and both his life and Danzo's are in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke thinks long and hard, and with a minor suggestion from Hikigaeru to make 'Jiji' repent by helping you get stronger, Hiruzen is spared. Danzo is put to death by Sasuke's hands, publicly. The truth of the Uchiha coup is never revealed. The public isn't told the truth about Itachi. It's up to Sasuke to choose if he lives or dies. All of the eyes go into his possession. And Hikigaeru tells Sasuke that if he needs to be alone, she'll let him be, but if he wants company, she'll be there for him.

⠀⠀⠀After a lot of thought, Sasuke decides he doesn't want to be alone and goes to see Hikigaeru. She's home, with Karin, Tsunade, and Shizune. It's a quiet moment, but eventually, Sasuke asks to speak to Hikigaeru in private. He wants to know what she meant about getting stronger. He wants to know about the curse she got, about how she figured out how to teleport, and just how she was able to push herself to open the seventh gate. She smiles at all of the questions, takes him to the backyard, and they start a spar. She tells him they'll start doing this every morning, and she'll not take it easy on him. Use his Sharingan to memories her movements, her fighting style, and use it to match her speed, as he did during the Chunin Exams. There training begins, and we move on forward.

* * *

 **First 6 Months** **of the Three Year Gap**

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Sakura**

⠀⠀⠀She eventually finds out what happens, and wants to know who poisoned her. Hikigaeru just tells her the truth, shows her the destruction Gaara caused to part of the village, and why she poisoned Sakura. The short answer is, Hikigaeru didn't want to see a friend die. Sakura demands to know if Hikigaeru thinks she's weak, and she is blunt. Yes, Sakura, is weak, and she should find someone to train with to get stronger. So she does, and after Tsunade is made Hokage, she demands to be her student. Thus, becoming a student of Tsunade. Thanks to her learning about medical ninjutsu prior, her training is faster than normal. Considering Sasuke is still within the village, her advancements towards him continue, but as she's training under Tsunade, those advancements are shot down by her Sensei. Work comes before her lustful eye. This also means that Naruto was never asked to save Sasuke.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Team Zabuza**

⠀⠀⠀Zabuza is marked as a trusted Jonin by Hiruzen and is made the leader of Haku, Karin, and Hikigaeru. Tsunade does not trust him, as he nearly killed his daughter, and is told that under his watch, she's not to have any major life or death moments. Otherwise, he'd face her wrath. Under his guidance, for the first few months after Naruto has left, Karin and Haku improve their sword skills to a high tear, while Hikigaeru still uses her swords as more of a 'addition' to her fighting style. While Hikigaeru becomes a Jonin quickly, moving past her team, Haku and Karin are tasked with not knocking each other out during the next Chunin Exams, and training to become master swordsmen, as they both have an aptitude for it.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Hiruzen and Sasuke**

⠀⠀⠀Hiruzen's and Sasuke's relationship isn't easy. Sasuke hates the man and doesn't know what he wants. At least now he knows the truth. The morning begins with breakfast, then a brutal, ten-hour training regiment overwatched by Hiruzen. When the day is over, Sasuke is given a day to rest, and it starts over again. After three rounds, the seventh day of the week is spent studying. Not just ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, but politics, reasoning, tactics, and logistics. Hiruzen will explain to Sasuke why what had been done happened, and it will be up to Sasuke, after he's been educated, to make the decision of what to do with Itachi. His brother just did as he was told, so does that make him a murderer or a loyal Shinobi?

⠀⠀⠀The long and short of the training is similar to what Sasuke had with Orochimaru. Herzen is not innocent in Sasuke's eyes. It is because of him that his family had been killed. A single order and the slaughter would not have happened. He could have spoken to the Uchiha, understood what they wanted, and held propper debate. Instead, they were killed, and Sasuke still wants him to face justice. For now, that justice is to train him so he can drag Itachi back to the village.

⠀⠀⠀Hikiageru, however, is part of all of this. When she's not with her team, shes' training. When she's not training, she's helping Sasuke train or relaxing with one of her friends. Sometimes, she's helping Sasuke relax, whether he likes it or not. When they do train, Sasuke is beaten down, outpaced, out positioned, outfought, and outplayed at every corner. She pushes him to his limits, then drags them past those limits by force. As she's doing it, she, like Hiruzen, is training him-or to be exact, teaching. Her skills go up, and Sasuke gets stronger, faster. He also takes up Hikigaeru's suggestion of using the Sharingan to remember good things. The moments are few and far between, but Naruto's goodbye was one of them.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Hiruzen and Hikigaeru**

⠀⠀⠀In private, Hikigaeru takes Hiruzen to the Onimusha world so they can speak about the future and about what she knows. Why? Well, that's the first thing she tells him. About Zetsu, both parts. She tells him about how he's able to spy, why she was so hesitant to speak, knowing he could be listening, and why they can't speak to anyone about this. In addition, she tells him that there is a fourth Shinobi war coming, and that-for the sake of peace, even if she hates it with all of her heart, they have to let it happen. Even if lives are lost, it will bring the five nations together. Hiruzen has questions, many of them, but Hikigaeru helps work through all of them. Doing her best to answer the questions she knows. As proof, she'll point to what she has done and will give example after example of things that can be done.

⠀⠀⠀One of which is probing the mind of Kabuto. As he has yet to 'put to death' and is still being used to undo all of Orochimaru's progress, the two of them are able to pick out who would be of aid to Konoha. Suigetsu is recovered, and swayed to join Konoha after learning of Zabuza. As Hikigaeru is a Jonin at this point, he fills in as her replacement. Jugo is also found, but the recovery team was forced to put down for being too deadly, which disappoints Hikigaeru. She should have just gone to help him, but along with his death, everyone else Orochimaru gave the curse seal to is also dead.

⠀⠀⠀Overall Hiruzen is skeptical, but he understands what Hikigaeru is planning, and can see why she wants to do what she is planning to do. However, he feels he is making a mistake, letting so many lives be lost, for the sake of peace. He made the mistake before, with the Uchiha, he doesn't wish to join Hikigaeru in making it again. Her argument to counter this is, 'We're not slaughtering anyone. We're just letting things go as they should. It's still wrong-they should help. It's the right thing to do, but she's thought long and hard over this, and she knows what she has to do."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Sasuke's Gift**

⠀⠀⠀After, around the fourth month, Sasuke considers Hikigaeru his best friend. More so than Naruto. Her persistence that he date Sasuke is annoying, but when she's not trying to hook them up, she's someone he can trust. Training wise, she's helping him move along much quicker, and Hiruzen has quite a bit of wisdom to share. Jutsu after justsu is copied, studied, and learned. Hikigaeru is right there with him, still as strong as ever, and someone stronger than him. Then he nearly rips out Hikigaeru's last eye in a training spar. It gives him a mini-heart attack, thinking over what he's seen. Zabuza nearly killing Hikigaeru. Seeing her in the hospital after she lost her arm. Hitting her in the chest with the Chidori. They all get to him, and Sasuke starts to think of a way to fix these problems.

⠀⠀⠀The only one he can fix is her eye... with Shisui eye. The eye he took from Danzo. On the fifth month, after Naruto left, on December 25th, he gives her the eye. Hikigaeru is speechless, then gives Sasuke a hug that cracks his back. The Sharingan is planted by Tsunade on the spot, who was asked to be there by Sasuke, and Hikigaeru just starts looking about with wounder. "Is this how it's like to see with the Sharingan? It's amazing-wait!" Hikigaeru teleports away, only to return with a mask, and a headband, and dresses herself up like Kakashi.

⠀⠀⠀It gets a laugh out of Sasuke, who had his own Sharingan activated, so he can remember the day as a whole. They then go show it off to everyone, enjoying the day, only to end it in a spar. Whereafter, Sasuke is knocked into his ass. Hikiageru already had precognition and knows Sasuke. With the Sharingan, he can't beat her. Not that he could, but he was getting close, especially when Hikiaeru doesn't use the gates. As for Hikigaeru, she is told that in one year's time, or if 10,000,000 points of chakra were put into the eye, it would evolve into the Rinnegan. She also gets one use of Shisui's eye, allowing her to put another in a Genjutsu that will always work.

⠀- **Note 1** : I would have made it make more sense than what I've written here.

⠀- **Note 2** : Sasuke had to speak with Hiruzen and Tsunade beforehand, which he does because marry Christmas Hikigaeru.

⠀- **Note 3** : By now Hikigaeru's HP would be about 4 million, and her chakra would be roughly 3 million. If she wanted to, she could just 'get' the Reagan in a few minutes of focusing chakra into her eye. But now, she has a few 'ideas' of what to do with Sasuke's gift.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Hinata & her Clan**

⠀⠀⠀Hinata, with Naruto gone, focuses more on her clan, growing stronger, and with little help from Hikiageru, she gets Neji's head out his ass and promises to fix their clan. I don't really have anything else to add. I've not thought about this as much. Otherwise, Hinata is just stronger than she is than normal.

* * *

 **Month 7 after Naruto departed to Shippuden**

⠀⠀⠀I have only three things I have to state about what happens before Shippuden, from this point on. They are not too long-winded and have to deal with the following: changes Hikigaeru has made and their effects, what she does before Shippuden and how strong she gets, and why some events still happen.

⠀⠀⠀ **First** : Hikigaeru knows how to raise the dead. It was given to her, much like her other jutsu. She knows how to do it, has the control and chakra for it, just needs the requirements. She has Hashirama's DNA, but she does not wish to summon him until she knows she can use the jutsu properly. Thus, she begins using them on monsters she faces in the dungeon. And no, not the Onimusha Dungeon. I was going to, at this point, write four chapters. Each going over seven different works of fiction, all of which would be references to other things besides Naruto. The lists I have in mind are as such: Monster Hunter, Final Fantasy X, God of War, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Digimon, Pokémon, Dragon Ball Z (where Hikigaeru gets her ass kicked by a level 387 Goku), Bleach, Fairy Tail, Shadow of the Colossus, etc, etc. These crossover dungeons would just be for experience. The general monsters in them, not the main characters in the shows, would be used to practice bring the dead back.

 _⠀⠀⠀In short, her training lets her do many amazing things. First, she finds the Uzumaki mask to free Minato, then summons him, Hashirama, Madara, and Kushina. Their interaction is as such:_

 _⠀⠀⠀"What? What's going on?" Hashirama softly questioned, looking about._

 _⠀⠀⠀"Hashirama!" Madara bellowed, turning to his friend, his eyes shifting into the Sharingan. As he jumped towards Hashirama, I raised my hand and his body stiffens mid-air._

 _⠀⠀⠀"Madara?!" Hasirama yells, reading himself to fight, only to see his friend hit the ground in front of him as stiff as a plank of wood._

 _⠀⠀⠀"Not five seconds and I had to restrain you. Funny," I mumbled, only to yawn._

 _⠀⠀⠀Hashirama turned to me, but his attention was taken as Kushia slammed into Minato, while crying out, "Minato! It's you! It's really you!"_

 _⠀⠀⠀"Kushina? No, don't tell you were... No, you couldn't have. Was I released from the seal?"_

 _⠀⠀⠀"You were, Minato-sama. You two can have your reunion later when we go see Naruto-kun."_

 _⠀⠀⠀"Naruto-kun? How you're a friend of... wait! No! You look just like-" Kushina began, but Hashirama stepped forward, eyes wide._

 _⠀⠀⠀"You look just like my granddaughter, Tsunade! Don't tell me, are you her daughter?"_

 _⠀⠀⠀"Hello great grandfather, it's nice to finally meet you," I grinned, only to shift my gaze to Kushina and Minato. "And you too, Minato-sama, Kushina-sama. Yes, Jiraiya is my Papa."_

 _⠀⠀⠀"No way. They actually god together..." Minato marveled. "Good for Sensei."_

 _⠀⠀⠀"Wait, why do you have a Sharingan?" Hashirama asked. "Please tell me it was given to you. You didn't take it, did you?"_

 _⠀⠀⠀"Yes, it was given to me by Sasuke-kun, but before we continue, I need to do something to Madara. A moment," I requested, stepping past them. The Uchiha was still on the ground, unable to move, unable to speak. "I'll let you fight Great Grandfather in a few minutes, Madara," I released my hold on him, and he imminently stood up. "For now, let's-talk." As I said the words, my Sharingan shifted into the Mangekyo. Madara's eyes met mine, and he hit the ground again._

 _⠀⠀⠀"Alright, that should be over in a few hours," I hummed, turning to face everyone. As I did, I pushed my chakra into my eye, no longer needed the Sharingan. Before the three of them, it began to shift, and Hashrama, Minato, and Kushina stiffened as my eye molded its way into the Rinnegan._

 _⠀⠀⠀"Your eye, the Sharingan, it just-changed!" Hashrama stated, pointing his finger at me._

 _⠀⠀⠀"The Rinnagan."_

 _⠀⠀⠀"The what? Don't tell me you know what this is, Minato?" Kushina asked._

 _⠀⠀⠀"I do. Jiraiya told me about it, from one of his old students."_

 _⠀⠀⠀"I'll go ahead and explain all that over the next hour, but let me go ahead and introduce myself since I haven't. My name is Senju Hikiageru, second last surviving member of the Senju clan-and I'd love to train with all of you, answer all of your questions, and show you around the village once Madara and I come to an agreement."_

⠀⠀⠀They then talk, Minato and Kushina are taken to see Naruto, and Hashrama is taken to see Tsunade and the village. Clones are given all around to keep Hikigaeru in the loop, and from questions are had. For Hikigaeru, she tells them she used zombies in the summoning of everyone while being scolded for using a forbidden jutsu. Naruto cries, when he gets to see his parents, Jiruaya is foaming out the mouth from lack of air as Kushina strangles him for abandoning Naruto, and everyone is happy and laughing. As for Madara...

⠀⠀⠀The jutsu was for Madara to know what would have happened, had his plan worked, and what would have happened, had Hikiageru not been born. Her 'powers of forsight of a world she does not live in' persuaded him to her side, and he'll do what he can to make the world the way **HE** wishes it to be. Not the lies Zetsu fed to him. He's also forced into agreeing with Hashrama ways and will seek to help rebuild his clan. It's an eventful week, but in the end, Hashrama begins to teach Hikiageru his ways of Nature Energy. Yes, she does this instead of asking the toads. She still wants Naruto to learn from them, and if there's even the smallest chance that he won't, then she won't take the risk.

⠀⠀⠀ **Second** : The civil war in the hidden Mist is brought to an end when Hikigaeru goes rogue. She was told to scout out an area south-east by her mother as a Jonin mission but decided it was better to get the ball rolling. So she rushes the hidden village, using Sage mode, slips in without anyone knowing she's there, and-knocks out the Mizukage. She then drags him off to the rebels, leaving him with Mei, and telling her that, if she asked her Mama to aid them, Konoha might. If it was ensured that the Mizukage was taken care of, and shown that the mist could be an ally to Konoha. Shen then says that there's one catch, and as Ao rushes into the room, already knowing what's going on thanks to his Byakugan, it's ripped out of his skull in a quick, rapid manner and crushed in her hand.

⠀⠀⠀Overall, Mei agrees. She even allows Hikigaeru's actions slide, as she looks down to the Mizuage. Their relationship with Konoha isn't as strong as it could have been, but Hikigaeru refused to let Ao keep the eye.

⠀⠀⠀ **Third** : Hikigaeru thinks about love and wonders who, of everyone she knows, she'll be happy with. She can't think of anyone and the closest options she could think of are taken or will be taken, by her friends. Overall, she's confused but is growing up a second time, and is "looking for fun."

* * *

 **Shuppuden**

⠀⠀⠀Because Hikgiaeru wants to get the five great nations together, even though she knows it's wrong, she lets people die. Gaara, who she later forces Chiyo to revive with the Rinnegan, Yugito, Roshi, Han, Fu, Utakata, and so on. Through control of her abilities, she's able to allow Obito to get access to Kurama's chakra, along with Gyūki's chakra. I have no clue how she'll do the second one, but the first can be done with Ginkaku and Kinkaku. Most of the members of the Akatsuki are killed by Hikiageru, while a lot more people who would die would be saved. The Monks Hidan and Kakazu would be alive. Asuma would be alive. And so on, bla, bla, bla.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **Sasuke and Itachi**

⠀⠀⠀Itachi and Sasuke still fight. Even with his brother knowing the truth, Itachi still wants Sasuke to kill him. He can't live with himself. So he still plays the part, acting like a mad man. But this time, it's not just Sasuke facing Itachi. It's Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Hikigaeru, and Sakura. Hikaigeru had been speaking with Hiruzen, and between the two of them, they are able to leak to the village information on Itachi. His illness, and the like. As they want to bring him in alive, everyone is there to capture Itachi, and Sakura will make sure he gets back to the village in one peace. Between everyone, and Hikigaeru countering Amatarasu by consuming the chakra, and using Sage Mode to counter Itachi's sealing sword, they bring him in alive. He's healed, and at the command of the Hokage, told to stand down, rest, and relax. He's done enough for Konoha. Let Konoha do something for you.

⠀⠀⠀He accepts, unable to move, forced to stay in bed. His arrival is questioned, but then Sasuke comes forth with the truth, but this time, Hiruzen is spared. No one knows he was apart of what happened. Sasuke trusts the old man at this point, even if he still hates what he's done. He doesn't want to see him killed or distracted or shammed. He, however, is doing the latter to himself, as time goes by.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ **The War**

⠀⠀⠀Then the meeting between the Kage is held, and as Obito announces himself, Hikigaeru tells him that he can't be Madara. Because Madara has been teaching her how to fight for the past few years. Hikigaeru then summons the real Madara, who looks up to Obito, and asks, "And who are you to use my name, Uchiha?" However, as he does this, Madara places a genjutsu on Obito, and using the seal on his heart, forces Obito to continue going down the path. So that he can be the great evil that forces the villages to come together. No one notices this, as Ao does not have the ability to see chakra anymore. And Obito, he plays his part well, not being able to say otherwise.

⠀⠀⠀Everyone else was also too shocked about seeing Madara once more, and soon, the war goes on. Without having an army of reanimated dead, Obito just has zetzu to rely on. This does not work well for them, and the army of shinobi is able to counter them. Until he summons his own reanimated shinobi. But how? How did he know the jutsu? Kabuto wasn't there to show him? The short answer is that he got the information from Hikigaeru. She wrote out everything she knew in a scroll, while a Zetzu was watching her. At this point, she was such a big threat, that Zetzu were planted everywhere to watch her, and she let them. When her notes were left alone, knowing how powerful the jutsu was, Zetzu copies the information. Hikigaeru realizes her mistakes as the jinchuuriki are summoned.

⠀⠀⠀The fight does not go well for Obito as Hikiageru then summons Madara and Hashrama (side note, she never unsummoned Kushina and Minato, they were told to shut up, enjoy being undead, and be parents) to fight against Obito. The fight is one-sided. Obito is powerful, even with a Rinagan, but not against Hasirama and Madara. He is forced to summon the ten tails, who he can't control alone to well. Zeutzu helps as best he can, but between the nations, the founders of Konoha, and Hikiageru using the seventh gate and the cursed seal, Obito is forced to become the ten tailed jinchuuriki. His mind is lost for the beginning of the battle, but as they fight, he shows just how strong he is and beheads Hikigaeru's head from her shoulders, kills Naruto, and un-alive Sasuke.

⠀⠀⠀Hikigaeru's regeneration stops her from dying, and much like Hidan, she demands someone to stick her head back on her body so she can rip apart Obito. She, however, can't speak, since she no longer has lungs, but is out healing the bloodloss that is decapitation. Out of everyone, Madara is the first to act to help Hikigaeru. His medical skills are not the best, but once he had Hikiageru's spine back in place, her healing abilities fix herself fully. Then, as she gets up, thanking Madara, Obito uses the barrier. He intends to kill everyone in one go. There is no Naruto to save everyone, and Hikigaeru can't give everyone her chakra in time. She tries to use clones to teleport everyone out, but only gets 1/4 of the forces, and everyone she loves. It wasn't enough, and when Naruto and Sasuke come back stronger than ever, they ask what happened to everyone else.

⠀⠀⠀When they're told Obito had killed them, and they're all that's left, the two rush down Obito. Hikigaeru, at this point, is screaming bloody murder and joins them. The fight with Obito lasts for a few minutes until Zetzu tries to trick Obito into absorbing the tree, as he was, at this point, hiding on the man's body, encouraging him to stay sain. Kaguya... is not summoned. Hikigaeru blows up the tree before he could get to it, and between the three of them, they are able to fight back Obito. He, however, has had enough and uses infinite tsukuyomi. Hikigaeru is too far away from Sasuke and Naruto for Sasuke to guard her against the light. Naruto yells at Sasuke for leaving her, and demands for him to open up his Susanoo. He doesn't. He can't.

⠀⠀⠀When the jutsu's light fades, they return to the roots of the tree spread out all over the battle. People are trapped. The only ones who are not are Madara, Hashrama, Kushina, Minato, and somehow-Hikigaeru. At this point, neither Sasuke or Naruto are supprised. What can't she do? Only she's blown past them, and a jutsu is used to regrow the tree. This time, they can't stop Obito from absorbing the chakra. Kaguya is summoned, and the events go as they would normally. Somehow, everyone finds themselves in the gravity realm. The only one who can move with anything to do with the word of speed-is Hikigaeru. When Kaguya tries to kill everyone with her stick things that disintegrate people, Hikigaeru stops her. Only, as Kaguya begins to teleport the sticks around, firing dozes at a time, Hikgiaeru has a choice to make. Naruto or Sasuke. She tries to teleport and can save one, but as she teleports to the other, she knows what's going to happen. Using an arm to block the attack, she's impaled.

⠀⠀⠀Her regeneration is able to fight off the effects of the jutsu. It won't stop it, even when she withdraws Enryuu to remove her arm. The jutsu just keeps going. She lets out a cry and turns to the gamer. All it tells her is a count down to her death based off of her vigor. At this point, she'd have about 1200, and for every point, she gets one second of life. Twenty minutes. So she fights, knowing she's going to die, but in this place, Naruto and Sasuke can't stop Kagua without her. There is no Sakura, there is no Kakashi, and she can't waste time bringing in Hashirama and Madara. So, with nothing more she can think of, she opens the eight gate. The Gamer tells her she has ten minutes until the gate it kills her, cutting her original time in half. It's only after she does it that Naruto and Sasuke realize what she did. They scream at her not too, she tells them its do or die-cry later. She says this while crying herself, only for her tears to evaporate away.

⠀⠀⠀Between the three of them, they are able to stop Kaguya. Well, between Hikigaeru using her Tsunade's seal, the gates, Orochimaru's seal, sage mode, and the Rinnegan, and Naruto and Sasuke backing her up-Kagua is taken down easily. Hagoromo then summons them back, only to see Hikigaeru on her knees. Naruto tries to help her and stops the gates from killing her, but Kagua's jutsu keeps going. He can't save her, and he knows it. Hikgiaeru just smiles and tells everyone it's fine. If they really want to get her back, just use a Zetsu for the reincational jutsu. She has notes on it in her home.

⠀⠀⠀Then, even as Naruto and Sasuke are trying to do everything they can to help her, Hikigaeru waves them off, and uses one last jutsu. She just asks for them to not let the world end. As her last request, she asks them that. Make the world a better place, a happy place, with no wars, no hate, no more death, needed or not. She uses the Outer Path of the Rinnagan, the 'Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique'. Bringing everyone back. The same jutsu that Nagato used on Konoha, only this time, it's used on thousands of ninja, who all died from Obito's attack. With her last words in mind, this time around, Sasuke agrees with Naruto, and the two release the jutsu Obito put on everyone. Peace is had, even though the ending isn't great.

 **The End**

⠀⠀⠀" _But at least I had fun writing it all," ~ xBUBBA1995x_

* * *

⠀⠀⠀ **Final Note** : No, I will not allow someone else to pick up and finish my story. I'm sorry.


End file.
